


Beyond the Icewall (A Reign of Winter adaptation for Dragonlance)

by LeilaAscariz



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Age of Mortals (Dragonlance), F/F, Reign of Winter Adventure Path
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 105
Words: 290,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaAscariz/pseuds/LeilaAscariz
Summary: Adaptation of the Pathfinder Adventure Path "Reign of Winter" to the world of Dragonlance, novelized from the tabletop version I've played.I am not a native English speaker so I'm trying my best with the language. The first chapters were a bit more difficult to do, and I am not fully satisfied with them, but I think I am growing up as a writer as I write.
Relationships: Original female character/Argentea Malassene (Reign of Winter)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

  
My name is Kileanna, a good name for a kagonesti elf, I guess. It was the name my older sister, Cat, gave me when she found me as a baby, and the name I still bear. Wild elves change their names when they reach maturity, but I feel too attached to the name my sister gave me. Literally speaking, I still haven't reached maturity anyway, but neither am I really a kagonesti elf, so I guess that gives me the freedom to do whatever I want with my name... or my life.  
  
It's not that my so called people would care a lot about it anyway. They let me know I was different, as long as I can remember. I have red hair, not red as autumn leaves but red as blood. It marks my future with war and spilled blood. A white streak reflects the disgust of the spirits of nature and different colored eyes mark me as a bad omen, a portent of bad luck. Kagonesti elves are superstitious folks, but how could I blame them for fearing me, when I knew that there was some kind of magic inside me, something I couldn't explain or understand? How could they not fear my magic if I too was as afraid of it as much as seduced by its whispers?  
  
Of course, my sister didn't want to hear anything about curses or portents. It was one of those things she'd rather not speak about, like us not being sisters by blood or my magic coming from somewhere else than from beneficial spirits of nature. For her life was simple: I was her sister, she loved me, there was nothing wrong about me and that was all. If we weren't allowed to stay at one settlement because of me (she'd never admit it was because of me, but it was) we'd travel to the next one, and then on to the next one after that. If we needed food, she'd hunt for food. If she found no food, she'd steal some for us. If it was too cold, we'd keep traveling until we found a warmer place... as you can guess we never stopped moving for too long. We had to survive, and that was all that mattered.  
  
I envy her simple way of viewing life. When I was worried about finding a place in the world, she was about making it to the next day. I needed to find myself, she had enough with finding a warm place to stay. She accepted me, but she never really understood me.  
  
Now I realize how selfish I was then. While she worked hard to have all my necessities satisfied, and to give me a better life, I only cared for myself. I was still a child then, and children are selfish. She cared for me, so I could care for anything I wanted to.  
  
Our world was small: it was only us two until I met Nina. She appeared one night, just before we were going to sleep. Yet she was there the next night, and the next night again. She just stayed there, perched in the nearest tree, staring at me with her yellow eyes all night. Even in my sleep, I could feel her glare.

It was when Nina appeared that I started remembering the nightmares. I had being having them since a few years ago, every single night, until I no longer remember how it was like having a normal night's sleep. I was afraid of sleeping. I didn't want to sleep alone, as if something terrible was going to pop out of my dreams and take me. But when I woke up, I could never remember what I had been dreaming. Until Nina came into my life. Then my nightmares became painfully clear:  
  
I walked in a forest. My forest. There was no snow and a gentle breeze blew. It was warm and I was naked. A young attractive man walked towards me. Sometimes he was an elf, sometimes he was human and sometimes something entirely different. He smiled at me. I kissed him and started tearing his clothes off with my bare hands. I wanted him so much. Our bodies entwined. I had never felt better. And then I started ripping his chest open like I had done with his clothes. He cried and started panicking, but I overpowered him. I tore his flesh with teeth and claws. I tasted the blood and enjoyed it. I was terrified, but I couldn't stop. Then I realized I was dreaming and tried to wake up, but I couldn't. So I was forced to see everything, be a part of it, enjoy it.

I always felt like a dirty and evil person next day. I wanted to tell my sister about the nightmares, but I was afraid that she would think of me as some kind of monster. I couldn't assure her I wasn't. Because the nightmares felt so... appealing...  
  
I never thought that Nina had anything to do with my nightmares. She just gave me the power to see them more clearly. Owls represent wisdom. But I really think that she had a lot to do with the other dreams. I dreamt about the past and the future, about people I forgot and people I hadn't still met. I saw a tree whose branches extended so high that I couldn't see where they ended and roots so deep that could reach the other side of the world. I saw a river that flowed eternally with no beginning or ending. It was the only calm sleep that I could get at night and I embraced it. I called it Eternity, because it was the Past, Present and Future. It was Everything. But it didn't have a name, and we mortals need to name everything.  
  
I tried to explain Eternity to Cat, but she understood nothing. She realized that the innate magic powers that I had since early childhood were growing, but she saw it as a blessing from the spirits of nature. Maybe I had been enlightened by the gods. I didn't understand my magic, but I knew it was inside me. Eternity just whispered me the sercrets that taught me how to take advantage of it. How can one explain that to someone who knows nothing about magic, and is more willing to make up her own explanation than to listen? Sometimes Cat's simplicity bothered me. In the end, I just let her believe whatever she wanted to, as trying to reason with her was like speaking to a rock.  
  
I felt guilty for not being able to be happy with my life, being just the two of us, as Cat was. I needed to find a place to call home, and to find someone who could really understand me. I felt like that existed somewhere and it was calling me in my dreams. I just couldn't settle with what I already had, because I had nothing but my sister. And that wasn't enough for me.  
  
That's how my sister and I decided, after so many years wandering, to return to the place where she had found me as a baby. I had the feeling that the answers to all my questions weren't far away from there.


	2. Chapter 2

What seemed like an easy task wasn't. For those who don't know, hiring a passage on a ship when you're an elf is an odyssey in itself. Mariners are as superstitious as kagonesti and they think that having elves on board makes their goddess angry. So, even if this time we had enough steel to pay for our passages, nobody wanted us traveling with them.  
  
So there we were at the port, with Cat about to pull up a fight with a merchant ship's captain and me pondering if Charming him would solve the problem or cause a bigger one. We had to hear the old "Zeboim doesn't want elves on her sea" excuse for the third time in a row. Cat was losing her patience. Suddenly a young well dressed human approached us. I hadn't noticed him before despite him being a remarkable human. He was tall and well built, with raven hair and beautiful eyes as blue as the night sky.

-Who are you to tell what Zeboim wants or doesn't want on her sea?- asked the young human with a smile.  
  
The captain went pale.  
  
-I want three passages to Ergoth. One for myself and two for the ladies.  
  
I was too shocked to say a thing. Cat reacted defensively. Too many people had tried to take advantage of us all our life.

-We don't need your help! Who are you and what do you want from us?  
-My name is Indi. I want to help because this man is not being fair with you. That's all.  
-OK. But we don't need your help. My sister and I can take care of ourselves.  
-Maybe we could use some help in securing a passage on that ship.- I intervened.- We can pay for it.  
  
I pulled out my small bag of money.  
  
-Hey! Where have you got all that steel?- Cat seemed surprised. I shrugged.  
-I saved. I didn't feel there was anything I needed to spend it on.  
-Whoa! My sister is rich!  
Indi's bag of coins was like ten times heavier than mine, and he didn't make any attempt to conceal it. My sister was already giving it a hungry stare. I knew her enough to know what she was thinking: "should we just grab all this money and run?". The captain's eyes didn't look much different from my sister's. He was probably considering charging her a double price for our passages.  
-I can allow them on board as long as you take responsability for any trouble they might cause.  
Cat was about to complain, but I gave her one of my piercing stares, telling her silently to keep her mouth shut. We got what we wanted. We'd better not lose it because of her big mouth.  
What happened next was surprising. Indi and the captain shared some quick words that I couldn't hear. Then we were allowed on board. For free. As long as Indi took care of us. The captain didn't seem happy.  
-How did you make him change his mind?- I asked him when we were left alone.- He didn't even charge you for the passages!  
-Sometimes showing your true colors makes things easier.- he toyed with a pendant depicting a spiked tortoise shell. I hadn't noticed it before, probably because I wasn't looking at his neck. It was some kind of holy symbol.- I don't usually wear it but sometimes it helps.  
-What god is that?- I asked. Religion wasn't my thing.  
-Zeboim. I think your people calls her Rann. Do you have a problem with me worshipping her?  
  
He asked it in a polite tone. Rann was a goddess of darkness and the elves despised the gods of darkness.  
-Not really.- I answered. Elves didn't like me either.- Just don't tell my sister about it. As you might have noticed, she has a strong opinion on quite a few matters.  
Zeboim was the godess of the sea and the storm. I found amusing that he had probably threatened to call the wrath of her goddess on the ship if the captain didn't allow us on board. I didn't know what Cat would think of that, but I found Indi fascinating.


	3. Chapter 3

  
The trip to Ergoth took us just a couple of days. Fortunately, the ship didn't sink. In fact, it was a placid and uneventful trip. It seemed like Zeboim wanted to laugh at the superstitious mariners, who didn't want to take us on their ship.  
  
During that time we got to know Indi much better. He was the son of the highest representative of the Church of Zeboim on Kalaman. He had run away from home just to see the world, as he felt it was about time to do so. From the way he talked about her, it seemed like his own mother had encouraged him to do it. Cat was a bit wary about him being a follower of a goddess of evil, but in the end she reasoned that it didn't matter. He was human, and humans were known for worshipping gods that elves never would.  
  
Indi wanted to see the snow. That was his only motivation to travel to Ergoth. With the death of the dragon who had changed the weather, turning Ergoth into a frozen wasteland, the ice and snow was melting, meaning that we could return home. But Indi might have waited too long to travel to Ergoth, as snow there was most likely gone.  
  
-We were told that there is no more snow in Ergoth.- I said.  
-There is!- my sister was quick at correcting me. -There has to be some snow on the mountains! But they are very dangerous, you'll need a guide.  
  
So that it was. Cat still wanted his money. Even for an open minded elf like her, it was unusual not to care at all about him being a worshipper of Darkness.  
  
But Indi had been nice. He had helped us. I didn't really think he would need a guide and I didn't want to lie to him just for a few coins. But, you know, big sisters know better. So I kept my mouth shut.  
I was also curious about Indi's goddess, so I asked him to tell me about her. I knew next to nothing about the gods, and nothing at all about the gods of Darkness. We talked for a long time. Then I invited him to my room. I think he probably misinterpreted me. Can I really say it was a misinterpretation? I liked him and I cannot say I hadn't imagined myself doing to him some things I had only done in my dreams. And in the end it happened. How it happened is blurry to me. I remember telling him that I was afraid. He said it was normal. I told him I didn't want to hurt him. He laughed at me so hard that he made all my worries seem irrelevant.  
  
The next thing I can clearly recall was Cat, entering the room. Apparently we had been a bit... noisy. The first thing my overprotective sister thought was that Indi somehow was forcing me. She would have slashed Indi's throat if I didn't calm her down and told her that everything was fine. Even when everything was very clear, it still took her some time to believe what she was seeing.

-You realize he is human, right?.  
-Of course. He is hairy.- I was laughing out loud. Indi was pale, Cat was confused and I couldn't stop laughing.  
-And you don't care.  
  
I cared. I liked that he wasn't an elf.  
  
-At all.  
-OK, then.  
  
That was Cat's philosophy: if my sister thinks it's OK, it's OK.  
  
After that she just left. Later that night she'd ask me enough questions to make me feel a bit awkward. I talked to Indi after that, to calm him down and to make sure that he didn't expect us to be engaged or something like that. Humans are strange. When kagonesti elves choose a partner they do for their whole lives, but nothing keeps them from having some different mates before that happens. Humans... are strange. Specially noble humans. But we'll get to discuss that later.


	4. Chapter 4

Linsel was a small village in the Northwest of Southern Ergoth, not too far from Castle Eastwatch. The whole region was occupied by humans of Solamnic origins and protected by the Knights of Solamnia. If you asked them, they had been living there since times immemorial, but elves considered them mere guests, who had arrived just half a millenium ago. Time is such a relative measure.  
Kagonesti elves would have thought the village was oppressive and unnatural, but I found it charming. It was near the coast and surrounded by woods. The trees were experiencing their first summer in decades and their branches were heavy with fruit. The Dragon Overlord was dead and the endless winter was over.

-Look, Cat! It's summer!- I cheered.

Cat was as excited as me, but Indi looked disappointed. He wanted snow. What I really wanted was to have some fruit, but I didn't grab any. Humans tended to think they could own the trees and got angry when we took "their" fruit.

We were still walking around the town, and amusing ourselves with the sight of a winter-free Ergoth, when a man approached us.

-Have you just got here?- he asked, and then he added without waiting for an answer:- Is any of you a healer?  
-Sort of.- answered Indi.- Why?  
-We have just found a seriously injured man. I don't think he can make it without some help from the gods.  
-My sister is a powerful shaman. She can help.  
-Sure but...- what should I say? "That's not what I am"? If I wasn't, what was I, then?- Take us to him.

The man led us to a cottage not too far from there. He knocked on the door, and it opened.  
-I found help. They are priests.  
-We've already found someone.- said the human inside the cottage.- He is being attended.

A head came out from the door and looked at us.

-Ah, you came with him. Come in.

I didn't know what he meant but I did as I was told. If there was a wounded person in there I wanted to help. That I also was curious was irrelevant. The cottage had just one room, and just one bed. Over it laid an aged man with blackened wounds all over his body. I had lived too many years of constant winter not to be able to recognize severe frostbite. But it was someone else who caught my attention. Kneeling next to the bed was an elf. A kagonesti elf. My heart stopped beating for a second. We were in human territory. What was he doing here? I forced my legs not to start moving backwards. The elf turned to face us. He was surprised too.

-I didn't expect to find more kagonesti here. My name is Talda'syn.

We introduced ourselves. The humans were surprised that Talda'syn and us hadn't met before. You know, if you are an elf you automatically know all the elves on Krynn.

Talda'syn told us that he had healed the worst wounds the man had, but he couldn't do anything about the frostbite. He asked us if we could help, but neither Indi nor me had magic powerful enough to help him. We could only try to warm him up and hope that it was enough. If it wasn't we might have to amputate the damaged limbs before they started to rot. I had seen it before and it wasn't pretty.

After some time the human regained consciousness. We were all anxious to question him about: how had he suffered severe frostbite during the summer? Were the minions of the White Overlord still hiding somewhere near? Despite our curiosity we were willing to let him rest some more before questioning him, but it was him who adressed us desperately.

-They took her.- he mumbled.- I couldn't protect her.  
-They took who?- asked Indi.  
-Lady Argentea. They attacked us, killed everybody and then took her with them.

The man, called Yuln, was still a bit confused, but after some questions we learned what had happened. He was a Knight of Solamnia and personal protector of Lady Argentea Malassene, a noble woman of Solamnic heritage. They were heading Southwest through the woods, so Lady Argentea could meet her suitor. He was the Commander of Castle Eastwatch, the main settlement of the Knights of Solamnia in Southern Ergoth, and she was expecting to join him there. Then they had been attacked. The attackers were just bandits at first; but then tiny flying creatures, that Yuln recognized as fey, had joined the fight. They had fought them, but they were quickly overwhelmed. After slaying everybody on the caravan except Lady Argentea and Yuln, the bandits took her, while the fey covered their retreat with their tiny frost arrows. Yuln had tried to follow them but he was unable, so he returned to the village to try to get some help. As a good Solamnic man he was willing to go after the kidnappers again and get himself killed. We valued his life more than he apparently did, and wouldn't let him do it.

-My sister and I are traveling in that direction anyway. We can look for her.- I answered. Cat looked at me like "are you really sure you want to get involved in this?"'. She loved adventures, but only if I wasn't involved. She had to keep her younger sister safe.

-I have to investigate what's happening.- added Talda'syn.- I've come here because I've heard rumours of strange weather in the woods. If I find your Lady, I'll do my best to help her.

Indi shrugged.

-I'm going there too, so, why not?

He didn't mention that his motivation was seeing snow for the first time. With lives at risk he probably thought that saying that would make him seen frivolous.  
So this is how we started a trip that would take us to the most unexpected places. Cat and I were returning home, but we were taking the long way around.


	5. Chapter 5

We didn't want to delay our departure more than necessary, so we just bought a couple of items at the market and continued our trip. We purchased some alchemist fire, if we were going to fight creatures that were born of the cold we would need it, and Indi bought a healing wand. I had never seen one of those that close, and I was impressed. I thought he had to be very, very rich to be able to afford it. Ah, that younger version of myself!

We had been told that the location of the attack would be easy to find. We just had to follow the road that led to Castle Eastwatch for no more than a couple of hours by feet. The weather was nice. Indi thought it was too cold for a summer day, but he was a foreigner. People from the North are always feeling cold. Cat and Talda'syn were getting along well. Talda'syn was not as talkative as Cat was, so my sister did almost all the speaking. He told her that he was a shaman and he was on a personal quest. What kind of quest? He didn't look like he was ready to tell nor my sister wanting to ask. She had other ideas in her mind for him.

-My sister is a Shaman too!- "Here we go again" I thought- She can speak with spirits. Nina is her spirit guide. It seems that you have many things in common.

I gave her the evil eye (metaphorically). She wanted so badly for me to fit in. If it was for her, I would fall in love with Talda'syn, he would realize how fantastic and incredible I was and he would make me forget about past embarrasing events involving a ship travel and a human. But that wasn't going to happen. I had given up on the kagonesti elves. I would never be one of them.

Talda'syn turned back to face me, as he suddenly had taken some interest in me. An interest that I'd rather avoid.

He asked me questions that I couldn't answer. I didn't know where my magic came from, nor I was completely sure that "shaman" was the right word to describe me. I have to admit that the conversation was going better than expected. He was confused by my explanations, but he wanted to help me to understand my magic better. He wasn't as bad as I had expected.

Until my... peculiarities... were brought to account. He believed that I carried marks that made me anathema to the spirits of nature. In a former life I had done something terrible and they had branded me with disparate eyes, and blood colored hair, so everyone would realize what I had done. Now that I think of it, I know that I reacted disproportionately. So he was saying that I deserved to be mistreated and ostracized because I had done something that I didn't even remember having done? He thought I should repent for crimes commited on a past life, but I had done nothing wrong!

-What if I don't want to be redeemed? I am sick of all of you thinking that I have to be ashamed of being myself.  
-That's not what...  
-I don't need redemption for something I didn't do.  
Talda'syn realized that I couldn't be reasoned with at that moment, so he didn't try to continue the discussion. In retrospective, I think he was just trying to help and that I chose to misinterpret him. I didn't want to like him.  
-You have to understand her,- said Cat- she's still a child.

I had to fight the urge to cry out loud "I am not a child!". That would probably have been a very childish thing to say.

Meanwhile, Indi didn't have a clue of what was going on. He didn't speak a single word of elven.


	6. Chapter 6

When we got to the site of the attack we were on a good mood again. We were asking Indi about life in Kalaman and he was unsuccessfully trying to explain to the three of us what was wrong with bathing naked on the port. That he also thought that it was a stupid law didn't help us to understand it better.

Definitely, the weather was starting to get colder. A chilly wind blowed and we could see some dark clouds in the woods. We spotted the caravan from a distance, on a segment of the road where the surrounding vegetation was thicker. A good place for an ambush. As we came close, Indi noticed that the ground was covered by a thin layer of snow. He would probably had been more excited if there weren't dead people everywhere. Even the horses had been slain. It was a massacre. Next to the woods there was a single man standing, facing back to us. We cautiously approached him, until we were close enough to realize that he was frozen solid. He had some body parts missing, as if someone had ripped them off. I had never seen anything as terrible as that.

-These won't move, will they?- I asked, pointing to the corpses. I had heard stories.  
-If they do, we'll kill them again.- answered my always pragmatic sister.  
We readied our weapons, just in case we needed them.  
-Wouldn't you rather use a bow?- asked Talda'syn when he realized I was holding a sling.  
-I never learned. Cat tried to teach me, but I didn't try to learn.  
-And I ended giving up. We were too busy surviving. Hey, this sword is good!

Cat was examining the frozen corpse while we were talking. She was holding a sword made of good steel and crafted with Solamnic motives.

-Does anybody want it?  
-It's the sword of a knight. Maybe we should return it to the Solamnic Lady.- "If she is still alive" I added to myself.

Talda'syn and I examined closely the bodies. All of them had cuts and stabs, but they also had small punctures surrounded by cold burns. I had never seen anything like that.

We got to the wrecked carriage first, which was completely empty. We found some dresses inside a chest. I thought they were the most beautiful dresses I had ever seen. Cat didn't like them because she found them too human. Indi said something about them being some kind of uniforms for a handmaiden, but I couldn't tell the difference. They still were beautiful and I insisted on keeping at least one of them.

The other carriage was locked and Cat heard someone inside. I didn't hear anything but she said it sounded like someone weeping. We tried to be cautious, so Talda'syn and I climbed to the top of the other carriage. Cat unlocked the door and opened it from one side, while Indi backed her up from the other side and Talda'syn and I readied our ranged weapons.Two figures limped out of the carriage. They wore tattered clothes, very similar to the ones we had found inside the chest. Two young women, covered in blood and with terrible wounds that exposed their flesh, stared at us with blank eyes.  
Resurrected Maidens by Aya-Lunar  
-They are not alive! They are not alive!- cried Talda'syn, alarmed.

My sister stepped up, looked to the dead woman up and down for a second and, with a quick wrist movement, slashed her throat. She didn't even try to dodge. I was surprised by her cold-blooded reaction: she didn't look different from when she was hunting for food. The dead maiden didn't seem to notice the hit. With an expressionless face, she raised a hand and tried to hit Cat. She dogded with the agility of the animal after which she had named herself, and attacked again, delivering another blow that would have killed a living creature. Meanwhile, I kept missing all my hits, and both Talda'syn's arrows and Indi's quarterstaff were next to useless. Being already dead, they were difficult to kill.

Indi dropped his staff and tried his luck with a dagger, while the undead focused on attacking Cat. My sister took two consecutive blows and I started fearing for her life.

-Step back!- I cried at her.

It might be a waste of resources but I had to save her. I threw a flask of alchemist fire to the creature... and missed my hit by a kilometer. Being undead, my magic was useless against her. I felt powerless. Talda'syn imitated me, throwing another flask of alchemist's fire to the one that was still unharmed, trusting Cat to deliver a lethal blow to the other. But she didn't: Indi stroke first. Cat just stepped forward and dealt a specially lethal strike to the one who was still on her feet. We had made it. Well, the others had made it, as I had done nothing but missing all my attacks.

Indi provided some healing to Cat and, with the threat over, she went on examining the place more closely. There wasn't anything that could be a clue, but my sister found a jewelry box inside the carriage.

-Look, Kileanna, we are rich! This must be worth at least a thousand steel pieces!

Again, I had to burst her bubble.

-This has already an owner.  
-Oh, yes, Lady Whateverthename.- she was disappointed.- I hope she isn't, but she's probably dead.  
-They took her for a reason. They wanted her alive.  
-You're right. These are good news!

Indi looked at the corpses of the young women that had been animated just a few minutes ago.

-Good news, indeed.-he had a grim look on his face.- We should better keep moving.


	7. Chapter 7

Cat found a trail, not far from the frozen man, that led into the woods.

-They are traveling on horseback.- she said. Even though she was a experienced tracker, this trail was so obvious that even I could have followed it.  
It was snowing in the woods. The ground was covered in a thick layer of snow, and a chill wind was blowing. The weather changes weren't gradual: as soon as we entered the woods it was winter.  
-This is not natural.- protested Talda'syn.  
-It can't be. But it's beautiful.- Indi was as excited as a child. For a northern human who hadn't seen a real winter all his life it had to be an impressive view.  
-But the dragon is dead. How can this be happening?- asked Cat.  
-We have to find out.- I have to admit that I felt more intrigued than scared.

Cat scouted ahead. Not too far, we found a discarded chest at the side of the trail. It looked like someone had dropped it, but I feared it could be a trap. After my sister examined the chest, she found a buried rope tied to a log, wich would fall on whoever tried to open the chest.

-Don't worry. I just have to grab the rope tightly while I cut... Whoops!

I saw the rope slipping from Cat's hands, but I didn't have time to react. We had tried not to be too close to my sister while she disabled the trap, but we still weren't far enough. Cat dodged the log like she had been doing it all her life, while Indi and I didn't even see it coming. Fortunately for Indi, I took most of the blow and mitigated the impact. Unfortunately for me, I broke two ribs. I wanted to stand strong but it hurt a lot.

-Why do you hate us so much, Cat?- I said, laughing to avoid crying.- I didn't know that you wanted me dead!

After some healing from the wand, my chest still hurt, as my wounds were minor we decided that we shouldn't waste more resources.

The snow got deeper as we continued our advance. Walking was near to impossible on the most thickly covered areas. Visibility was terrible because of the wind and the falling snow. I never knew what hit me. I spotted a shadow falling upon me from the corner of my eyes and then a heavy hit, sudden pain and nothingness. Then I was laying on the snow, with everybody looking at me with a worried look on their faces. The monster that had attacked us laid next to me, with its throat sliced open. It vaguely resembled a small dragon but I hadn't seen creature like that in all my life.

-Do you feel better?- asked Talda'syn, while Indi used another charge of his wand to get me back into shape.

I stood up, and I realized that I had been laying in a pool of my own blood. I could have died.

-Come on, we're leaving.- Cat grabbed me by the arm. I struggled and released myself.  
-What?  
-We shouldn't even be here. We're not getting paid for this. We can just walk around this death trap instead of crossing it. The Solamnic Lady can save herself.

Cat usually cared a lot for other people, but not as much as she cared for me. She'd probably be really excited with the quest if i wasn't around. But she had to protect her younger sister.

-I am fine. We can do this. I am prepared.- my claims would be easier to believe if I had done something useful so far.- You seem to think I am still a child but...  
-You're only sixty two!

Talda'syn looked at me, surprised. I was very tall, more than most elves and many half elves. I had met adult humans who weren't taller than me. He probably expected me to be older.

-We can do it. There is someone in danger and...  
-It's not our responsibility!

I have to admit I was actually more interested in proving myself than in rescueing someone I didn't even knew. And if I know Cat well enough (and I do), she really wanted to help, but her first priority was keeping me safe.

-I am going. With or without you.  
Of course, she wouldn't leave me alone or force me to go with her, so I knew I was winning this round. She gave me her best big sister scowl and said nothing more.


	8. Chapter 8

After being so close to death, I decided that we should be more cautious, and sent Nina to scout ahead.  
  
-Come back if you spot something.- I told her.  
  
Nina nodded and flied away. Not even a single minute had passed before she was back. She looked scared. I asked her about what she had seen but, as I couldn't understand her language, I could only understand that it weren't enemies but something different. Maybe a trap.  
  
We continued advancing with caution, until we spotted what had disturbed Nina: crows. A lot of them. They were perched on the branches of the trees at both sides of the trail. Staring at us.  
  
-They are not moving.- said Cat.  
-They are dead.- realized Indi.  
  
Someone had taken time and effort to carefully place some dead birds on the branches of the trees. It was macabre.  
  
I called the magic inside me to be able to see magic auras. Indi's wand had a pale glow, but everything else was normal.  
  
-It's OK, they are just dead crows. No magic.- I said. Both Indi and Talda'syn looked at me suspiciously.  
-What kind of magic was that?- asked the elf.  
I shrugged.  
-My own.- I answered. But before I could explain anything else a volley of tiny arrows came out from nowhere. I had caught some attention with my magic.  
One of the projectiles stung me and I felt my flesh freezing. The falling snow hindered our visibility and we weren't able to spot whoever had attacked us.  
-Fey, like Yuln said!- cried Indi.  
-Take cover into the bushes!- commanded Cat.  
  
I followed my sister.  
  
-Stay together! Don't split!  
Despite my statement, a single bush wasn't enough to grant cover for all of us, so we had to split into two groups. Before we could reach a safe place, another volley of arrows fell upon us.  
-I've seen one of them!- said Cat, pointing to a nearby tree. She pulled out her bow, but the winds were too strong and the visibility too bad for her to see anything. She dropped it with a grunt of frustration.  
  
At least we were safe within the cover of the bushes. The fey couldn't aim their bows at us. But we couldn't attack them either. And they were patient. If we remained hidden, we would freeze to death sooner or later.  
  
A melodic voice rang out from one of the nearby trees, chanting words of power. I recognized a spell to create illusory lights. Unsurprisingly, a few moments later we saw some glowing silhouettes on another tree. Cat pointed at them.  
  
-It's a trap!- I whispered.- They are trying to lure us out.  
  
So we came up with a plan: Indi would get out and summon a mist to grant us some cover. We counted on the faeries getting out to attack Indi so we could spot them before they hid again. Then we'd just charge into their position using the mist to keep them from targeting us. I was pretty sure that I could get them to the ground, even if I had to expose myself too much and spend my best spell.  
  
Everything went as expected. We worked beautifully as a group. An arrow hit Indi, but he wasn't seriously harmed. Cat pointed to a tree, where there were a few of them, and then moved through the mist. Because of the illusory lights, I didn't know how many of the lights were real fey and how many weren't. I got out from my hiding place so I could have a clear view of the place.  
-It's bedtime, kids!- I chuckled, and chanted the invocation of my best spell.

Two tiny blue winged creatures fell from the tree, asleep, awakening as they hit the ground. Cat and the others were ready to pick up the fallen fruit. I cannot tell the specifics on how they finished off the fey (they were inside the mist), but I am pretty sure that there were some slit throats involved.  
Before I could get back to cover, the last of the fey shot an arrow at me and missed.  
  
-I can see you!- I spotted her on the fly and used a spell to numb her mind for a few seconds: time enough to bring her to the ground.  
  
Talda'syn got out from the mist and threw a flask of alchemist's fire at the dazed fey. She cried out of pain. Then my overprotective sister followed, demanding to know who was attacking me. Despite of her natural resistance to damage, the fey was outnumbered. She tried to retreat to the air, but some more alchemist fire brought her down before she could escape. We had survived another ambush.  
I knelt by the fallen faeries while Indi was healing our wounds.  
  
-They are still alive.  
-Understood.- answered Indi, unsheathing a dagger.  
-Wait! What are you doing?- I cried.  
-We are not going to kill them, they are no longer a threat!- said Talda'syn.  
-Until someone heals them up. They are probably going to die anyway. We would just be doing it quicker.  
  
We still hadn't met Indi's pragmatic side so it caught us by surprise. Elves think of life as something you have to revere and preserve by all means, so the idea of killing the fallen enemies who were no longer a threat was alien to the three of us.  
  
-OK,- aggreed Indi at last- I hope we don't have to regret it later. Now let's keep moving if we don't want to freeze here.  
-Wait.  
I casted a basic spell to keep one of the faeries from bleeding to death. The other two had already stabilised by their own.  
-What was that?- asked Indi, confused.  
-Not helping is the same as killing.- I answered.  
-I mean, you didn't invoke any deity or spirits to do your magic. That was not the magic of the Gods.  
-It was my own magic.- I shrugged. I couldn't provide a better answer.  
-You said that you were some kind of priestess or shaman, that spirits spoke to you.  
-Eternity, my... guide, teaches me though Nina. I just learn. But the magic is mine.  
-That's not how shamanic magic works.- added Talda'syn.  
I didn't like to be spoken to like I had been lying. I didn't even know how my magic worked. How could I explain it?  
-You know nothing! She's a shaman, and this is not the right place for a discussion.  
My sister knew for sure how to end an unpleasant conversation.  
-You're right. We'll have time to talk about that later.- aggreed Talda'syn.  
  
I never had that conversation with Talda'syn again.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Following the trail, we got to the riverside. There wasn't a bridge, but the stream had frozen. In front of us, by the river, there was a snowman with a wooden sign ahead of it. The words "Trespassers Turn Back" were written in human language.  
  
It took us some time to decide whether to destroy the snowman from a distance or leave it unmolested. Finally we aggreed that the best idea was to look for another place to cross the river and don't touch anything. It smelled like a trap (and I am using Cat's literal words).  
  
Tying some rope to a tree we managed to climb down to the slippery surface of the river and with extreme caution we crossed to the other side. It took us some time and it was pretty tiring, but at least we didn't step into an obvious trap.  
After crossing the river and getting back to trail, we heard voices in the distance.  
  
-Rokhar might have commanded us to work with you, but you aren't going to have any loot. You did nothing at all.  
  
Silence.  
  
-I don't care if you are Nazhena's son.- continued the same voice.- She's not here now.  
Cat made a silent gesture, telling us to stay quiet, and then another, telling us to follow her. We weren't as stealthy as her, but our targets were distracted. Under the cover of the trees we managed to approach enough to have a clear sight of them. There were four humans. Three of them were hunters or bandits for the look of them. The fourth, who was taller and wore better clothes, looked like a warrior or a young nobleman.  
  
My sister led a quick assault. Before they could react, we were on them and one of them had already fallen. We didn't even have to use powerful magic against them: my companions went on melee with them while I stayed back and gave them the evil eye. I cursed two of them with clumsiness so they couldn't dodge and then I laughed at them until the fight was over. At that point I guess both Talda'syn and Indi thought I was insane, but that was how my magic worked.  
  
Two of the bandits were dead, a third one was unconscious and the last one surrendered when he realized that he wouldn't be able of running away. The taller man had just stayed there, watching the fight, doing nothing. It appeared like he was going to attack us when one of the bandits commanded him to do so, but the battle ended before he could do anything, and he didn't seem like he wanted to pick up a fight with us. He just stayed there, motionless and expressiveless, watching how we stabilized the unconscious bandit and tied the hands of the one who had surrendered. When we demanded him to hand over his weapons he did it without hesitation.  
We took them to a safe place to interrogate them. Thanks to the only bandit who remained conscious, we learned of a near cottage in the woods where we could be safe for a while. It used to belong to a farmer, but the bandits had slayed him on Rohkar's (that seemed to be the name of their leader) command. The cottage consisted of a single room with a fireplace and a straw bed. That was enough for what we needed.  
  
The tall, blonde man, didn't have any memories aside the ones from the last week and also told us that he had no name. The other conscious survivor insisted that he believed that the man wasn't human at all, but a monster of some sort created by Nazhena's magic.  
  
-Who is Nazhena?- demanded Indi to know.  
-Rohkar's associate. She is a witch.  
  
Saying that she was a witch was almost the same as saying nothing. "Witch" was a word often used to refer to any kind of spellcaster on a despective way. I got called a witch quite often, and it usually meant that Cat and I had to leave the place in a rush.  
  
The bandit didn't seem to know much more about Nazhena, and the big blonde wasn't giving us much insight about her aside from "she is my mother" so we inquired them about Rokhar. The big blonde, again, couldn't say much, but the other one revealed that their leader was a priest of some sorts and that he worshipped Chemosh.  
  
-The Ravenous Crow.- grunted Talda'syn with a grim look on his face. Cat's eyes narrowed and I saw the shadow of rage covering them.  
  
The Ravenous Crow, as he was known among the Kagonesti, was the god of death, judge of souls and father of the undead. It was his chosen one who had corrupted and enslaved many of the Kagonesti elves, turning them into ravenous cannibals. I knew that my sister had had some kind of non amicable encounter with one of his followers a short time before we got back to Ergoth, but she didn't talk a lot about it and, when she did, she just mumbled a bunch of curse words. Talda'syn also seemed to have something personal against the Ravenous Crow and his followers, but he said nothing and we asked nothing.  
  
The bandit also revealed that Rokhar also had some sort of ally sent by Nazhena who was called Izoze, and who was a winged blue creature like the faeries we had encountered before, but, according to the bandit's words, way bigger and uglier. They were operating from a hunter's lodge not too far away from our location, which they had occupied after having slayed everybody living in it. I was shocked after hearing that. I knew they were a bunch of bandits and death cultists, but hearing one of them talking so lightly about taking lives made me really angry. A part of myself wanted to take his life, slowly and painfully, in return.  
  
When it was obvious that we wouldn't get much more information from the bandit, we tied him up with a long piece of rope so he could get to most places on the cottage and take care of his wounded companion. We couldn't let him free to warn Rokhar but we couldn't just kill him and let his fellow die like Indi suggested. That would be just wrong. Very wrong. Seductively wrong.  
  
The blonde was a bigger issue. He looked inoffensive, but he was supposedly one of our enemies. I was really intrigued by him, but he could also be dangerous. In the end, after a long discussion, we decided to leave him behind, unarmed, to watch over the two bandits. We commanded him to take care of them and wait for us to return. Was it a good idea? Probably not (despite being me the one who suggested it) but we were inexperienced and we weren't able to come up with anything better.  
  
Knowing that Rokhar could notice the absence of his followers and that we had already spent a long time questioning them, we decided to get back to the road. We shouldn't be too far away from their base.


	10. Chapter 10

We sent Nina ahead as a scout, and she came back soon, visibly alarmed. We used our usual code to communicate: whenever I posed a question, any kind of reaction by her side meant "yes" while inactivity meant "no". After two questions I learned that there were two enemies ahead, not human, not animal, not alive. We approached cautiously. There was a long way up the hill, and the Sentinel's lodge should be right on the top. A couple of humanoid figures were walking down the trail. Maybe someone had already noticed the bandits' absence?  
  
As we got closer it became obvious that the figures weren't alive: they didn't have any flesh and only some parchments of skin over their bare bones, which were covered by a thin layer of frost. I had never seen a walking skeleton, and I felt as fascinated as terrified by them. I was unsure of what I could do against them. My magic was useless. So I stayed backwards, missing all hits with my slingshot, while Indi and my sister charged towards them. Both cried in pain as they got close, but I couldn't see what had hit them.  
  
-You should take a bow, you know?- said Talda'syn, while aiming a perfect shot between the ribs of one of the skeletons.  
-You aren't doing any better!- I yelled.  
-Stop arguing!- cried Indi.- Cat, step back, step back!  
  
My sister delivered a hit that should have gouged the creature's eye out and stuck into its brain, if it had eyes or brain to begin with. Then she made what Indi said, and a gust of flames came right out of our human friend's hands. That seriously harmed the skeletons, but they were still moving and coming after us.  
  
-And there went my only fire spell.  
Seeing that they seemed specially vulnerable to fire attacks, I mounted a flask of alchemist's fire on my slingshot. Again, I missed by a mile.  
-Tell me it wasn't our last flask of alchemist's fire too.  
  
Talda'syn's worried look was enough answer.  
  
-We have to retreat.- he said.  
  
Even Cat found it to be a good idea. We got into the woods and soon the skeletons lost track of us. As everything calmed down, I realized that both Indi and my sister had suffered severe frostbite. It was a miracle that Cat was still standing by her own.  
  
-The air around them is unnaturally cold.- explained Indi.- We shouldn't get close to them.  
-They are mindless.- I said.- Our best chance is to avoid them.  
  
"Like it is so easy" I thought.  
  
After waiting a while, we made our way to the lodge again. This time the way was clear, as Cat informed us after scouting ahead. We approached as cautiously as we could, but there was no one to be seen. The lodge was a two store wooden shack built in the middle of a clearing in the woods. It wasn't bigger than most human homes. I had imagined the place to be bigger, more impressive.  
  
Cat was still a few steps ahead of us, and she screamed on pain as something invisible stabbed her on the back. The shape of a poorly groomed dark haired human in heavy clothes formed behind her. He had a bloodied sword in his hand. At the same time, the icy skeletons got out from inside a small shack near the main building, closing our retreat. They were fully healed of the damage we had caused them before. We knew we couldn't handle them.  
  


-Focus on him!- I cried.- He controls them.  
  
I wasn't sure of my assumption, but it was our best take. I took a step towards the human who had attacked Cat.  
  
-You are dead, necromancer, there is no way you can avoid my sister's blade.- I said with my best creepy voice, and reinforced my speech with a clear throaty laugh.  
  
Cat studied the human for a second and let the hunter instincts take over her. She threw a quick slash, right towards his throat. He managed to make a clumsy dodge on the last moment, getting only a thin cut across his cheek. Indi wanted to go to help my sister on the fight, but one of the skeletons was already over him and freezing him to the bone. He had to put all his efforts on getting away from it.  
  
-Don't worry, I have a plan!- said Talda'syn. He already had an skeleton after him, and he casted a healing spell on the other to catch its attention.- I'm going to take them out of here. Go for him!  
  
Nazhena would teach me, some months later, the lesson that Talda'syn never learned: facing a stronger enemy all by yourself is never a good idea. I stopped seeing him as he disappeared behind the building, with the skeletons going after him, so I don't know what happened exactly.  
-Bring him to me!- commanded the necromancer. And before my sister could strike him again, he invoked a spell to paralyze her. He was holding some sort of holy symbol, but I couldn't see what god it represented.  
  
Having got rid of the skeletons, Indi joined the fight, hitting the unholy priest hard in the head with his quarterstaff. It was less than elegant but effective.  
  
-You are doomed.- I kept laughing, debilitating the necromancer's trust on his own abilities. At the same time, I casted a basic spell to daze him, giving my sister some time to fight against the paralysis. She recovered quickly and, flanking with Indi, she went for the enemy's throat again. The necromancer was having a difficult time staying away from my sister's deadly hits. But he was still a tough opponent. Even against two people, and me debilitating his defenses, he stood up and managed to knock Indi down. The exposure to the freezing aura of the skeletons had taken a big toll on him. Cat was wounded too, but she wasn't the kind of person to allow pain to make her lose her focus. With a quick movement of her wrist, she slashed the necromancer behind the knee. He fell to the ground, and soon passed out from a mixture of pain and loss of blood.  
  
I ran towards Indi to take his healing wand and use it on him when Cat saw the skeletons coming back.  
  
-Kileanna, look!- she cried.  
  
One of them was carrying Talda'syn on his shoulders. He was unconscious, and his lips had already turned blue with the cold. If we didn't help him quickly, he would soon be dead. Cat ran towards him, decided to confront the skeletons once more, but that wouldn't work. She was too wounded to survive getting into melee with them. The only way was making the undead creatures stop following orders, so they dropped Talda'syn. The necromancer had to die.  
  
I pulled out my dagger and aimed for the chest. It came out so naturally. I had never killed anything, not even a small animal, so I found surprising the lack of resistance that his body offered. It was even a bit disappointing. Something inside me secretly wished that he was still conscious so he could experience his own death. This awkward sensation has come back anytime I see anyone dying while sleeping (which happens quite often) and it has always freaked me out.  
  
-What have you done?- Cat's cry got me back to the real world. The skeletons had dropped Talda'syn and ran towards her.  
-I am trying to save him! Now run!  
  
And we ran. We circled around the house, trying to make the skeletons lose track of us, but we only managed to get some time. They were still after us.  
-Inside the house!- I said.  
-Then they will kill the others!- complained Cat. She was right.  
-We let them come after us. Then we lock them inside.  
  
Dangerous? Yes. A good plan? Not that much. I have never been such a quick thinker. The main flaw of the plan was a predictable one: we were getting into a house. Houses tend to be inhabited by people. And escaping from the skeletons we had just ran into that people.  
We tried to get into a room, but we couldn't pass through them. At least I still had Indi's wand and I could heal my sister. She fought the bandits as best as she could, while we could hear the skeletons approaching. We were overwhelmed, but Cat fought as the animal in her name when cornered. When the skeletons got to us, my sister and I were the only ones standing. That didn't last, though, as the freezing aura of the undead monsters did what the bandits couldn't and she fell to the ground.  
  
I was paralyzed for a second. I didn't know what to do. If I tried to heal Cat, they would kill me. I wasn't a good fighter and my magic was useless. But if I didn't get them out of the room they would kill my sister. There were no more options: I was on my own.  
  
I wanted to lock them inside a room, but I wasn't able to do it without getting dangerously close to them. So finally I just got outside the lodge again and ran like there was no tomorrow. They were still following me, and that was good: while they were behind me, they weren't killing my friends. But what would happen when I got tired from running? Maybe my life wasn't that important, but if I died, nobody would come to help Cat, Indi or Talda'syn. They would die.  
That was all I could think about when I started feeling the cramps on my legs. I ran down the road, and then I saw someone running towards me. It was a tall blond man carrying a longspear and advancing with resolution.  
  
-Don't fear, young lady!- he said on a deep, self-confident tone- I am here to help!  
  
It took me a couple of seconds to recognize the confused and almost child-like blond man who had more memories than being the son of a woman called Nazhena. He looked completely different now. His formerly empty eyes shone with resolution. He charged towards the skeletons and engaged them, doing his best to keep them at bay with his spear.  
  
-Hold on!- I cried- I am bringing some help!  
  
He looked strong, but no way he would be able to defeat the skeletons alone. So I changed the direction of my run, and I headed back towards the lodge, hoping I was fast enough to avoid the skeletons in my way. I had never ran so much in all my life. I didn't want to leave Blond behind, but it was the best I could do. I was relieved to find Indi still alive, and no enemies around. I used the wand on him and he recovered consciousness. I headed towards Talda'syn while Indi used his own healing powers to fully recover himself.  
  
-The skeletons are down the road. Blond is keeping them at bay. He needs help.  
-Who is...? Oh, yeah, Blond.  
-Talda'syn is dead.- I informed. I felt betrayed. I had killed for him and he had died anyway.  
-We cannot worry about that now.- I was surprised again by Indi's pragmatism.- I am going to help that man.  
-I am going to heal Cat.- I waved Indi's healing wand.- I have borrowed this from you.  
  
Indi seemed surprised but it was no time for discussions. He left down the road and I entered the lodge. Cat was lying there, beaten and in an odd position but still alive. She woke up ready to fight, despite there were no more enemies around. I made a gesture for her to follow me, and she did with no questions.  
  
When we got to the fight, Indi and Blond already had desteoyed one of the skeletons, and were effectively keeping the other from approaching. Cat knew that it was a terrible idea to approach them too much, so she pulled out her bow. It was next to impossible to aim properly with all the wind and snow, but anything was better than nothing. I managed to hit the skeleton's skull with my slingshot, and I swear that I even made a small crack on it. The last skeleton fell (not thanks to my tiny contribution), there were no more enemies around, and we could finally take a break to heal properly.  
  
-Is everyone OK?- asked Blond.  
-Yes.-answered Cat, and before she could say anything else, the light in Blond's eyes faded out again. He gave us that blank, confused stare that he had when we first met him.  
-Whoever was there, he's gone.- I said, trying to find a glimpse of life in his eyes. I was so curious about him.  
-We cannot trust him. He might be possessed or something.- stated Indi.- I don't know where you got that, but you have to give it to us.  
  
Blond looked at the weapon he was carrying like it was the first time he saw it, seemed confused for a second and then he handled the spear to Indi.  
  
-He has helped us. If we allow him to keep it he might help us again later.  
-He might kill us in our sleep too. He doesn't act normal.  
  
Normal. How I hate that word! We would live in a better world if people didn't asume certain things to be "normal". But Indi might be right this time. We couldn't trust a man who claimed to be the son of the woman who was, apparently, behind the unnatural weather and the fey.  
  
-I guess that if we need him to fight we can give him a weapon later.- I shrugged.- This is yours, by the way.- I added, handing him his wand back.- I'm afraid I spent a lot of the magic it holds.  
-I forgive you for keeping us alive.- smiled Indi. I smiled back. He was so kind.- I didn't expect you to be able to use it. Seeing the way you use your magic I guessed you were some kind of wizard or sorceress.  
-She's a shaman!- interjected Cat.  
-I don't know what I am,- I shrugged again-but your wand worked fine with me.  
  
He gave me an inquisitive stare, but he didn't go further with his questions.


	11. Chapter 11

When we got back to the Lodge, everything was silent but the wind. The bodies of Talda'syn and the necromancer were the first ones to be seen, but there were many more inside the building. The skeletons had killed most of the unconscious bandits with their auras. Cat searched the necromancer's body for valuables, while Indi and I double-checked if Talda'syn was really dead.

-Hey, Indi, what god is this?- said my sister, holding up a pendant with the symbol of a goat skull etched on it.  
-Chemosh, uh... The Ravenous Crow to your people.  
-Yucks!

Cat tossed the symbol aside, like it was infectious.

-Why it has to be always him? The guy has also a book. Was he a priest or a wizard?  
-Does it matter? He is dead.- I answered.  
-Can you understand any of this?  
Cat handed the book to me. It was full of arcane babble and geometrical nonsense. I shrugged.  
-I'll check later. Maybe Nina can make some use of it.- Nina opened an eye when she heard her name. Being an owl, she had a hard time staying awake during the day.- Now we should look for the lady. She should be somewhere near here.  
-Right. Wait a second.- she took the necromancer's cloak and wore it. It was a beautiful cloak made of white fur. My magical senses told me it was magic too.- This cloak is so warm!

We got inside the building again. There were corpses everywhere, but I tried hard not to think of it. After some searching, we found a trap door under a rug. It was locked.

-Allow me.

I thought she was going to use a lockpick, but instead she produced some keys. Before any of us could ask she said:

-I found them on the skeleton guy.- she looked over the keys for a couple of seconds and chose the one that fit into the lock.  
-Who goes there?- cried a voice on the other side of the trap door.- Don't get close, I warn you!  
-Lady Agentea Malassene?- asked Indi.- Don't be afraid, we aren't bandits. We have come to rescue you.

Cat opened the trap door.

-You aren't my men either.- said the voice.- Where are they?

The woman in the cellar got upstairs the best she could. Indi gave his hand to her, but she ignored him and climbed on her own. She was about to trip over her own dress.

-Stupid dress.- she mumbled- I'm never traveling again without wearing my armor.

The bandits hadn't been gentle with her. Her emerald silk dress (improper for the cold weather) was torn, and she had cuts and wounds all over her body. Her auburn hair was tangled and dirty. Yet none of this could hide her noble bearing. She looked more furious and humiliated than scared.

-I am sorry. -I said. There was no reason for hiding the truth from her. She deserved to know.- Everyone but Yuln has been killed. He made it to Linsel and sent us here.

I saw pain in her eyes, just for a second, but she recovered quickly.

-And Rokhar? The leader of the band. Where is he?  
-Dead, too. We... took care of him.  
-What a pity. Good work, I guess. So, you are some sort of... adventurers?

We were wounded, dirty, tired and I had bathed in my own blood. Plus, Cat and I were dressed like beggars and Indi still wore his summer clothes (only magic kept him from freezing). Surely, we didn't look like the most trustworthy rescue team.

-Travelers.- I corrected.- We were heading South when we got into this unnatural cold and the attack on your caravan.  
-So you must be expecting some reward.- she said, as if it was only natural.

For some reason I felt like I had been slapped in the face. The assumption that we could be doing it just for monetary reasons made me angry.

-We have recovered most of your belongings. They are yours. We aren't expecting any kind of compensation.

The noblewoman looked confused while I started pulling out jewelry, clothes and spare coinage.

-You should have your things back.- I said. For the first time of her life Cat looked at me in disapproval. I could read her mind: "Kileanna, this woman is rich. We need this more than she does!" She said nothing, though.- We also got this sword that we got from one of your men. You might want to keep it.  
-I'll take the sword. And I wouldn't mind having my clothes back. I am freezing here. My shield and armor must also be somewhere around here. You can keep everything else. You can have this too.- she handed me a silver chain with emeralds mounted on it. Somehow she had managed to keep the bandits from taking it.- You can sell it if you want.

Another slap on my face.

-I can't! This is... too much! It must have some sentimental value.  
She had taken risks by keeping it on herself, and now she was giving it to us. It wasn't fine.  
-It doesn't matter. Keep it. Sell it. Whatever you want.

I realized that she was only trying to show us her gratitude and that she'd be offended if we didn't take it. The necklace was too feminine for Indi (at least that's what he said), and the interest my sister had on jewelry was purely economic, so I kept it. I had always been fascinated by fancy things and that necklace was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

-I... took this from one of your handmaidens belongings.- I said, suddenly remembering about the dress.- I found it really pretty. But you might want to keep it.  
-Why? She's no longer going to wear it.- she used a neutral tone, but she seemed hurt.- And I am not wearing a handmaiden's dress either. You can keep it if you like it. Now we should move, this place is still dangerous.

After we found all her gear, she got back to the cellar to change clothes and don her armor. If she already was an imposing figure on her tattered dress, the impression she gave on her armor was much more impressive. I hadn't thought too much about her Solamnic heritage until I saw the sigils on her armor but then I realized that she must be a knight.

-We'll escort you back to Linsel.- said Indi.- You must be looking forward to continue your trip.  
-There's no time for that. I heard Rokhar speaking about something causing this unusual winter deeper into the woods. We must stop it. Let's go.

Cat and Indi were a bit upset. This woman who had just joined us was trying to command us! I was only amused. As far as I knew that was what noble humans were supposed to do. Their society seemed to be heavily rooted on some of them commanding and everybody else following. It seemed fascinating to me.


	12. Chapter 12

Before we could leave the lodge, we had to do something about Talda'syn's remains. We didn't have the time to find a good place in the river to give him a proper burial, so we decided to take him to a corner where he would be quickly covered by snow, hoping that it was enough to keep the body from being devoured by wild animals. But as we got out of the building, Cat and Indi spotted something at the same time.

-What's that?- asked my sister, pointing at a winged creature, quickly flying away from our position. It was about the size of Nina, vaguely humanoid and with sapphire blue skin. It wasn't a faerie, but something entirely different: an ice mephit, a creature from the elemental plane of cold.

-Don't let it escape!- commanded Argentea.

I had been reserving my magic for a moment where it could make a difference. The moment was now. I chanted the words of power that I had learned through Nina, and the creature fell asleep. Even though it woke up as it hit the ground, my sister, Argentea and Indi were already waiting for it so it never got on its wings again. After being hit really hard, the mephit attempted to retreat.

-You are going nowhere!- cried Argentea, knocking the creature down with a furious blow of her sword.- Good job.- She added, to no one in particular.- She could have informed someone.

She? I realized that the creature, beyond its twisted form, had indeed some female features.

-We should interrogate her.- suggested Indi.   
-We should first tie her up.- noted Cat.- If you haven't noticed, her wounds are healing!   
Argentea hit the mephit on the head with the pummel of her blade.   
-Do it, quick!

Cat produced some rope and wrapped the creature up like a sausage.Then we waited until she regained consciousness. The mephit called herself Izoze, and wasn't clever enough to lie to us or keep her mouth shut. We learned a lot from her. There was some kind of magic portal in the woods, which was causing the unnatural cold and led to somewhere beyond the Icewall called Irrisen. As far as we knew, there was nothing beyond the Icewall. The portal was protected by someone called Teb Knotten, an ice troll, who worked for the winter witch called Nazhena. Nazhena. That name again. According to what we learned, she seemed to be a sort of ruler from Irrisen. Again, according to Izoze's words, the bandits weren't important. Nazhena just had been using their leader, Rokhar, as a small part of her plan. Which plan? - we asked. "Bringing back the Endless Winter" she proudly declared.

As for Blond, his mere presence disturbed Izoze. She feared him because he was Nazhena's son, but she also claimed that he wasn't human at all, but something entirely different created by Nazhena's magic. Blond didn't show any kind of reaction to Izoze's claims. I am not sure that he was even listening. He looked as absent-minded as ever.

Having learned everything that we could from Izoze, we had to decide what to do with her. Indi tried to convince us all that the only sensible choice was killing her, but nobody was seduced by that option. I might have killed a helpless man minutes ago (and enjoyed it way too much to be willing to repeat it), but I was trying to save a life. This would only be a cold-hearted murder. So we finally threw her into one of our bags. We would decide what to do with her later. I am afraid to admit that we completely forgot about her until more than a week later, when we found her dead inside the bag. Did she suffocate? Did she starve? The small purple marks I found around her neck suggested a not-so-accidental death, but I said nothing about it. There was no reason to raise unnecessary suspicions among the group.

With no more unexpected interruptions, we were finally free to secure Talda'syn's body and leave the Lodge. We had to cross a rope bridge to continue our trip to the heart of the woods but, despite the discouraging force of the winds, the bridge was pretty safe.

We were starting to feel tired, but we didn't want to rest near the Lodge, as we didn't know how many bandits could be still alive and get back to attack us.

As the trail was safe and uneventful for some time, we were able to question Argentea about herself and what had happened. She told us she was attacked while traveling to Castle Eastwatch to meet a possible suitor. He was a known hero, commander of the fortress and sibling of Argentea's cousin's wife.

-He seems like a good man.- she said emotionlessly.   
-So you don't even know him?- I asked.   
-Not yet.   
-But you might marry him.   
-Maybe.   
-And what if you don't love him?   
-This isn't about love, this is about responsibility, and honoring my family.   
-I don't get why they would want you to marry someone you don't love.   
-Don't try to understand it, Kileanna, humans are strange.- intervened Cat.   
-Not all humans.- protested Indi.- Nobility. My mother would never ask me to do that. And for what I know, Silvanesti noble elves aren't that different from noble humans.   
-Prffff, Silvanesti. I have met some of them before. Who understands them either?

I had never met a Silvanesti elf, and I didn't know when my sister could have met one, but when I was about to ask Nina's hooting caught my attention. She was perched on a nearby tree, only a few steps ahead. The snow below was stained red, and many footprints filled the area. Argentea stepped forward, taking a defensive position with her shield.

-Watch out!

We advanced cautiously, with Argentea on the lead and myself in the middle. I was the weakest slab and nobody wanted me to be ambushed by hidden attackers again. But there was no ambush this time. Whatever had happened, it had happened some time ago. We found a dead man, his body lying on the snow, with his throat slit ripped open by sharp fangs. His bow laid next to him, broken, but he still had some useful things on himself.

-Look, Argentea, his boots are your size.- noticed Cat immediately.

Despite Argentea's clothes being now more appropriate than a silken dress, they weren't that good for cold weather either. And, unlike Indi, she didn't have magic to keep the cold away. She kneeled down by the corpse.

-Great. I am stealing the boots of a dead man.- she complained.   
-It's not stealing, it's surviving!- complained Cat.- You aren't helping anyone by freezing to death!

I remembered her saying the same words to me, decades ago, when I asked her for the first time if she was a thief.

-I guess he no longer needs them.- she sighed.   
While Argentea was making funny faces while getting herself into the boots of a dead man, I gave a quick read to the poorly written journal that Cat had found in his bag.   
-It seems like he was hunting a... uh... giant weasel. Or being hunted by one.   
-You have giant weasels here?- asked Indi.   
-It was probably a wolf. Who has heard of giant weasels?- said my sister in disbelief.   
-Weasel or wolf, we'd better be aware.- I warned- I don't want more random creatures popping out of nowhere going right for my throat.   
-Let's keep moving.- commanded Argentea.- We must find a safe place to set camp before it gets dark.


	13. Chapter 13

  
We continued our march, trying to find a good place to rest. Nowhere in the woods seemed to be safe enough. Even the most quiet and calm place that we found ended up being inhabited by two walking pine trees, who didn't seem to like us a lot. Once again, we had to fight our way out and, though they weren't a big threat (just a bit sticky), and the fighting only contributed to our tiredness. We weren't happy either to discover that the weasel hunter had filled parts of the trail with bear traps that we had to disarm. So, when the next thing we saw was a tiny hut in the middle of a wide clearing, we weren't so gullible to believe that it would be the perfect place to spend the night. We were so tired, though, that we saw it as a blessing anyway. If you have ever wondered why people in fairytales get into the creepy isolated house in the woods, the answer is that the house always seems like a better option. Of course, it never is.  
  
The cottage was surrounded by a strange maze of giant ice boulders. It was the perfect place for an ambush or a trap, so we advanced cautiously. Then I heard the muffled sounds of a child crying and I spotted a young human girl crying. I approached her, and she didn't notice me until I was close to her. She gave me a panicked look.  
-I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! I never meant to call you names!  
It seemed obvious to me that she had mistaken me for someone else. I wasn't as foolish not to find her suspicious, but she looked truly terrified. Maybe it wasn't the wisest move, but when she ran away from me, I went after her as fast as I could.  
  
-Wait! I don't want to hurt you! Who are you?  
-My name is Thora Petska.- I heard from the distance.- Please, stay away!  
  
She disappeared, and I continued moving forward, calling her name. Behind me, my sister and the others called mine, telling me to stop being foolish and wait for them.  
  
Finally I found Thora again hiding behind one of the boulders. She looked at me with teary eyes.  
  
-Please, don't keep me here. It's so cold. I miss my mother.  
-Don't be afraid of me- I couldn't avoid thinking of elven children running away from me and hiding behind their parent's legs. I didn't want people to fear me.- I want to help you. Do you know where your mother is?  
  
She didn't answer, she just stared at me with her big blue eyes, with a mix of confusion, fear and hope in them. She allowed me to get much closer this time, but as I offered my hand to her, she fled again. I realized she wasn't leaving any footprints in the snow. If she was some kind of ghost we might be late to save her, but what if she was some kind of psychic projection? She might be still trapped somewhere. I kept chasing her until I reached her again. I offered her my empty hand, but she looked at me like I was holding something.  
  
-I don't want your stupid doll!- she cried to me, still in tears.- I want to go home! Take me back!  
-Please, don't run away, Thora.- I pleaded.- We want to help you. Who did this to you?  
  
This time she didn't even allow me to approach. She ran away from me as soon as I took the first step towards her. We were close the end of the ice boulder field and approaching the house. I thought she might be leading me to the house. Was she still being held there? Was it a trap? I found Thora standing in front of me, with a confused look in her eyes.  
  
-Who are you?- finally, she didn't mkstake me for whoever had hurt her.  
-My name is Kileanna. I will help you. I promise.  
  
She was still terrified, but not of me.  
  
-I can't stay. I have to get away. And you should too, before they see you.  
  
This time she didn't run away from me. I got so close that I could have touched her. She wasn't translucent as I had thought ghosts would be, but the falling snow went through her body like she wasn't there.  
  
-Run!- she exhorted me. And then she disappeared in front of me, leaving behind a burst of emotions. I can only describe what I felt as days, maybe weeks, of fear, desperation, cold, hunger and pain, concentrated on a single moment. It was overwhelming. When the rest of the group got to me I was shivering in fear.  
-Don't ever do that again!- my sister yelled at me, more worried than angry.- It was foolish!  
-And stupid!- joined Argentea.- You could have gotten yourself killed.  
  
It was like having two older sisters instead of one.  
  
-I think she's being held in the cottage. But she might not be alive.  
-Then what?- asked Indi- Is she some kind of ghost?  
-Probably.- I shrugged.- She showed me what they did to her. It was terrible.  
-So we are getting into a haunted place? Maybe we should just pass and find a better place to rest.- suggested Indi. Argentea looked at him, pondering his words.  
-We can just go and take a look.- said Cat.- What's to lose? If there is really a small girl inside there we should help her.  
-If she's already dead, there is not much we can do.- argued Argentea.  
-We can still free her spirit.- I guessed.  
  
Disregarding Indi's waryness, we entered the cottage. My sister and I wanted to do it, and Argentea remained neutral, having arguments in both directions. Blonde remained as silent as ever. It was easy to forget that he was still with us. If we didn't address him, he'd just follow us, quiet as a ghost.  
  
The place was smaller than it seemed. There was no fireplace and the windows were broken, allowing the cold, wind and snow to get inside. Still, sleeping inside seemed a much better option than camping outdoors. Or it would seem if it wasn't for the doll. She was sitting on a rocking chair (the only furniture in the room), facing the door, like she would be expecting us. She had been crafted in wood with awesome skill and care, from the beautiful silken dress to the extremely realistic golden braids. But while her face should have been one of a pretty girl, it was carved to look wrinkled and old. Still, she had a disturbing resemblance with Thora. The most unsettling feature, though, was her eyes. The left one was crafted out of a blue gemstone, and it stared blankly at us. The right one was a mirror of the size of a coin , showing us our own shocked faces.  
  
-What a creepy doll.- said Cat, approaching her.- Who would make a doll look old and ugly like this?- she extended her hand towards her.  
-Do not touch it!- cried Argentea and I in unison.  
-OK, OK... Calm down.  
  
Indi and I examined the doll and determine that it held some kind of magic, but we couldn't extract much more information aside from that.  
  
-The soul of the little girl we met outside is trapped inside this doll.- I said, with my creepiest storytelling voice.- She can have no rest, bound to watch over this hut forever.  
-How can you know that?- asked Indi, smiling in disbelief- You are making it up!  
-She told me.- I answered in a mysterious voice. I was still worried for Thora, but a classic terror story is always good for cheering people up, and as tired and beaten as we were, it was needed.  
-You are creepy.- said Argentea, looking amused rather than scared.  
-Kileanna loves to make up stories.- explained Cat.  
-I am not making it up.- I absolutely was. But I also thought it was the explanation that made the most sense.  
-Stop it! We have to sleep here, remember?  
  
I stopped and we started working towards making the hut a bit more comfortable. It proved to be a lost cause. Any attempts of covering the windows with blankets only resulted in less blankets to cover ourselves and a constant flapping sound. We couldn't light a fire indoors. The howling of the wind drove us insane. In addition, each time we got distracted we started hearing wailing sounds and we found out that many of our things had moved from the site where we had placed them.  
  
-Enough! I am sleeping outdoors!- My sister's patience was finally worn off.  
She looked more pissed off than scared. But we had to aggree with her in the fact that we'd be more comfortable in any other place.


	14. Chapter 14

After coming to an agreement to find a better place to sleep, we packed up our things and prepared to leave. But we had yet to decide what to do with the creepy doll. It might be dangerous, but if it really was a receptacle for Thora's spirit, we couldn't leave her like that. Argentea wanted to destroy the doll: if it held a trapped soul, that should release it. Cat voted for leaving it where it was. Indi and I agreed on taking it with us, for different reasons: I wanted to help Thora, he just didn't want to lose the disturbing doll from sight.

I have to admit that I was a bit afraid of touching the doll but I still lifted her like I would have done with a real child.

-You are going to come with us. I have to put you in my backpack, but don't worry, I will leave your head out so you can see.- We hadn't been so kind to Izoze when we packed her up.  
-You know you are talking to a doll, don't you?- asked Argentea, raising an eyebrow.

I had never had a doll as a child, so I didn't know what was the proper protocol to deal with one, but talking to her seemed appropriate.

-I don't want to offend her by ignoring her, just in case that she is really alive.  
-What if she isn't?- questioned Indi.  
-Then I am just acting crazy. Who cares?

No more questions were asked and although nobody felt comfortable with me talking to the doll from time to time, I didn't get any more complaints. Finally, we decided to set our camp in the boulder maze. We were too exhausted to keep walking for long, and it was already too dark for the humans to see anything. I knew that human's night vision was pretty lame, but I had never expected them to be completely blind in darkness.  
Indi and Argentea would do the first and the last watch respectively, so Cat and I could do the watch on the darkest hours. Blonde didn't seem to be aware of his surroundings, nor we did fully trust him, so he'd be the only lucky one to sleep all night. Indi was surprised when Argentea volunteered to do one of the watches. According to him, that wasn't what a noble lady was supposed to do. Noble ladies go to bed early to stay youthful and pretty while others stay awake to watch over them I didn't know anything abour human nobility, but according to what I had seen of Argentea, I couldn't picture her acting that way.

After many attempts, we were able to light a fire, though it needed to be constantly attended. Cat let Argentea use her blanket, as she rarely slept on it. To my embarrassment, I have to admit that I had never gotten used to sleep alone. Snuggling together was something my sister and I had to do to survive the harsh conditions, but it also reinforced the close bond we had. When I woke up in the middle of the night, shivering in fear, she would gently tap my head and hold me until I calmed down. Recently the nightmares had been getting much worse, and I was scared of the idea of spending the night alone.

I put the doll by my side and used my backpack as a pillow. We fell asleep soon, as we were exhausted. Against all odds, I was having a pleasant, dreamless sleep. Suddenly, I heard a single knocking sound. It sounded really close to me and it woke me up. The first thing I saw was Indi, holding his his staff against me. A muffled cry escaped from my mouth. Cat stood up as fast as lightning. How she was able to differentiate between when I was endangered from when I was having a bad dream, I cannot tell. Argentea woke up to and reached for her sword and shield.  
-She was about to slit your throat while you were sleeping!- said Indi.

I was confused. Who was he talking about? Cat? That was ridiculous! Then I saw the doll by my side, carrying a tiny wooden dagger. It was hard to believe that she could harm anybody with it. But she stood up (again?) and charged towards me. I rolled on the floor to dodge the hit, but I wasn't fast enough and she stabbed me in a leg. The knife was colder than ice and hurt a lot. Cat engaged the doll in melee, while Argentea rushed to battle, charging the doll with her shield and almost overrunning me in the process. Everything went so fast that I didn't even have time to stand up before the doll was turned into splinters. The mirror on her right eye was broken, but the blue gemstone was still whole. It radiated a necromantic aura. If Thora's soul was actually trapped (and I wholeheartedly believed that it was), the gemstone had to be her prison.

-We have to destroy it. She deserves to be free.

Everybody agreed on that. I didn't think of Thora as the twisted creature that had attempted to kill me in my sleep, but as the scared girl I had met befofe. After a couple of pitiful attempts of breaking the stone from my side, Argentea effortlessly smashed it.

-What a shame.- said Cat without much conviction- It looked valuable.- Although you might think she was greedy, she couldn't care less for money. She just knew that food and clothes don't always come for free, and she wanted us (especially me) to live a good life.

We didn't discuss the doll incident further, as we just wanted to get back to sleep. It was almost the time for my watch, so I sent Indi to sleep. My watch was uneventful, and I spent most of the time watching the fire consuming the remains of the doll. When the time came, I awakened my sister and then crawled under Indi's blanket.  
-I just want to get some sleep.- he mumbled, with his deep blue eyes barely open.  
-So do I.- I answered, leaning my head against his chest. Then I just fell asleep. I had an unpleasant sleep, full of nightmares. Indi was in some of them, but the necromancer I had killed, Rokhar, was also there. He was one of the most disgusting men I had ever met, and physical contact with him made me feel sick, even in dreams. It was easier when my nightmares where all about faceless strangers.

I woke up alone, My sister and Blond were still asleep, and Argentea was crouched over by the fire, heating some snow in a small cauldron we had brought long, so we could cook some breakfast. Indi was nowhere to be seen.

-I guess he became tired of you trying to rip into his chest.- said Argentea, answering the question I had in my mind.- He said he had to commune with his goddess to regain his spells. I told him not to go far.

I blushed violently, feeling embarrased. I vaguely remembered ripping a heart with my own claws in my dreams last night. I suddenly felt afraid of having hurt Indi for real.

-What goddess does he follow, by the way?- asked Argentea, unaware of my worries.  
-Rann.- I answered dryly, not wanting to use the goddess' human name. Argentea didn't seem like the kind of person who would be fine with having someone worshipping evil gods on her side.- I have to commune with Nina too.- I still felt too embarrased and I didn't want to engage in chatter anymore.

Argentea looked at me like she still had questions, but she said nothing more. I called Nina down and we moved to one side of the camp. I didn't need to be alone to get my spells, I just needed enough space to be able to concentrate enough to hear the whispered knowledge that Eternity shared with me through Nina. When I was done, I felt much better. Meditation always helped me to forget about my bad dreams. Indi and Cat weren't around, and Argentea informed me that they had gone out to find some food. Blond was staring blankly at the boiling cauldron.

-I am not sure they will be able to find anything edible.- worried Argentea. Her stomach growled fiercely. We had barely had any dinner last night.  
-There are a lot of trees.  
-The weather must have spoiled all the fruit they could have.  
-Oh, but many trees have edible bark. And the sap is often delicious too!  
She looked at me in disbelief.  
-Have you really eaten tree bark?  
-Many times. It's actually pretty good, if you don't have anything else.- and definitely much better than starving, I thought.  
-Nobody should have to eat things like that.- she protested, with such a passionate voice that I feared for a second that she was angry with me.- Weren't your people able to hunt anything?  
-My sister is my people. I am not very welcome among my own kind.- I shrugged- My eyes, and my hair, a bad omen, they say.  
I had to fight a sudden urge to run away and hide so nobody could look at me again. Speaking of my people always raised this sensation of awkwardness and not belonging.  
-That doesn't make any sense!- Argentea's anger was growing, and it was hard to tell that it wasn't directed towards me.- So you and your sister don't have anywhere to go?  
-They don't have any issues with Cat. It's all about me. She could be happy with them if I wasn't around.  
-She is where she wants to be. If she really had wanted to leave you behind she would have done so a long time ago.

Not that I didn't make it easy for her. I had lost the account of how many times, as a child, I had tried to run away from her so she could have a normal life. But she always found me, cold, scared and regretting what I had done.

-If your people keep insisting on being idiots and you need a place, to live, you two can come with me, if you want.  
That caught me off guard. She barely knew us. Why did she care? But she seemed sincere.  
-I... Thank you. No one in all my life... But I can't. I am looking for an specific place. I still don't know where it is, but I feel like I belong there. As soon as I find it, I might leave.  
-Does it have anything to do with your nightmares?  
-I think so.  
-Aren't you scared?  
-No.- I lied.  
-What if it isn't what you expect?

"Then, I don't really care what happens next" I thought.

-Then I might take you up on your offer.- I answered with a big smile


	15. Chapter 15

When Indi and Cat got back from their (unsuccessful) hunt for food, they found us cooking one of Argentea's old shoes in the cauldron.

-Hey, -laughed Cat- we aren't so desperate yet that we are eating our own shoes! We still have some dry food!  
-I know- I answered- this is just a bet. Argentea wouldn't believe that shoes can be edible when properly cooked so I dared her to test it by cooking one of her own.  
-Lady Argentea.- she corrected.  
-Oh, yes, sorry. Lady Argentea.

Indi and Cat looked at us in disbelief. To be honest, I cannot remember either how we got from talking about serious things to discussing emergency food. Neither I can understand how she accepted to cook and eat a shoe. My best guess is that she felt shocked about me and my sister having to survive on barely edible things and she wanted to have a bite (pun intended) to see how it felt like. But that's only my assumption. Knowing Argentea, maybe she just couldn't refuse a challenge.

-So what is exactly the bet?- asked Indi.  
-If she's able to eat some, I will eat some too.  
-What if she isn't?  
I shrugged.  
-Nothing.  
-You aren't very good at betting, are you?

My whole experience with betting was seeing my sister playing cards in a tavern. As far as I knew, it consisted of everybody placing their bets, then playing their cards, then Cat getting in a fight because she couldn't pay what she owed. Some months later, my sister's betting system would save our lives and souls.

We ate our dry rations while the shoe boiled slowly. When we were ready for departing it was still mostly raw, but Argentea insisted on giving it a try. She made a funny face before making a big effort to tear a chunk of leather from the shoe.

-It has to cook some more. Then it should be edible, though a bit chewy.  
She didn't answer, she just made more faces. I felt a bit guilty for convincing her to try.

-Let me give it a bite too.- I laughed.  
-Why? You don't have to. I lost the bet.  
-It seems fair.  
-We have no more time for this. Let's move.- she threw the half boiled shoe away.  
-I wouldn't have minded trying.- I said.  
-Girl, you are really terrible at betting.- laughed Indi.

I never got any better at it.

We felt optimistic and motivated after having a night's rest, and we had almost forgotten the difficulties we had been through the previous day, but the woods were unforgiving and wouldn't allow us to forget where we were. As we were about to leave the clearing where we had spent the night, a big arcane explosion happened. Someone had set a well concealed magic trap at the exit of the clearing. As Cat and Argentea were the ones that led the way, only they were caught in the explosion. Without a shield to take cover behind, and caught completely off-guard, my sister took the worst part of the impact. After what we had been through the previous day, it didn't feel like too much, but it made us remember that we weren't on a leisure trip. We had to be aware.

We hadn't been walking for more than 10 minutes when Cat found footprints in the snow.

-An animal. A big one.- she pointed at some red sprinkles on the snow.- It is wounded, so we must be cautious. Wounded animals are twice as dangerous.  
-It must be the animal that the man we found dead yesterday was hunting.- said Argentea, while giving a quick look at her new, warm, non-fancy boots.  
-We should hunt it down.- suggested Indi.- If it attacks us by surprise or while we are injured from another fight it could be fatal.  
-You are right.- agreed Argentea.  
-We can also get some good meat and fur out of it.- added Cat.

The kagonesti elves revere life, and killing anything without a good reason is often unthinkable to them. Surviving is, of course, the best possible reason to kill. After killing their prey, anything that can be used is taken, be it for food, clothes or even tokens and fetishes, as the contrary is considered disrespectful for the prey. This is so important that, when some kagonesti were corrupted by the Ghoul Queen of the Silvanesti, some tales were heard of them wearing the skin and bones of the elves they hunted and devoured. Being raised as outcasts, my sister and I didn't have such strong beliefs, but we still thought that no life should be wasted.

We got off the trail and into the woods to track the beast. I couldn't see anything, but Cat insisted that she saw footprints and drops of blood. I had lived in the woods most of my life, but I wouldn't have lasted a single day without my sister. After no more than a couple of minutes, Cat stood still and pointed towards some bushes. The animal laid exhausted, licking the blood on its paw. Though it was partially covered by the bushes, it was clear that it was a weasel, maybe an ermine, of about the size of my sister and with fur as white as snow. It noticed us as we approached. It stood up and charged towards Argentea (who was definitely the shiniest and noisiest among us) with a shriek of pain. Argentea was prepared, and made the beast bite her shield. I gave the weasel an intense stare and started laughing. Cat was already used to it, Indi had already seen it before and guessed it was another of the peculiarities of my magic, but Argentea was puzzled.

-Focus! Don't lose your nerves now!  
I wanted to say I was OK, but I was struck cackling.  
-It's normal, believe me.- answered my sister for me, while slashing the beast under one of its forelimbs.

The weasel shrieked and tried to bite one more time, but once again it met Argentea's shield. Indi joined the fight with his quarterstaff, trying to hit the beast on its head. It wasn't a very good blow, but my magic was hindering the animal, making its movements clumsier, and it wasn't able to dodge properly. Despite being badly injured, the weasel kept fighting, out of desperation, until my sister delivered the final blow. As the beast fell to the ground, she slashed its throat, ending its life.

-If it doesn't bleed, it will be inedible.- she explained. Then she proceeded to skin the animal and cut it into pieces.  
-Can I have its fangs?- I asked.- I want to try crafting something out of them.

I could see that she found my petition strange, but she asked no questions. I had always shown my disgust for any kind of amulets or jewelry crafted by kagonesti elves and refused to wear them. But the difference was the meaning: I didn't want to wear something to constantly remind me of the people who had ostracized me. But if I was going to leave soon, I wanted something to remind me of this adventure and the new friends I had made. They were the only friends I had ever had aside from my sister and Nina. I worked on it for a couple of nights, cleaning the fangs with my knife and mounting them on a leather string. The final result was rough, but I felt satisfied with it. I have been wearing that necklace since then, and many times I have wondered if I should give it to Argentea in exchange for hers, but it isn't definitely the kind of jewelry that a noble lady should wear.  
While Cat butchered the weasel, Argentea took a moment to speak to her. They were only a few steps aside of the group, so I could hear almost everything. Argentea was concerned about my sudden burst of laughter during the combat and wanted to ask Cat if she felt like I was prepared to face real combat. She didn't want me to end up being killed or getting us all killed.

-It's alright. Not everybody is made to be a warrior.- she said- I have seen experienced knights losing their minds in battle.

Cat explained that the laughter thing was some kind of magic that she didn't understand. I was OK. Everything would have been fine if my sister stopped there, but she had to add that she wasn't sure either that I was prepared yet. I didn't attempt to argue, or to tell them I'd demonstrate that I was prepared. I knew I wasn't. But I'd try my best.


	16. Chapter 16

As we continued the march, we felt how the temperature quickly dropped and the heavy snowfall turned into a blizzard. We had to walk against the wind, which made each step exhausting. Only Indi seemed to be comfortable with the terrible weather, with his exposed forearms and light summer clothes. His goddess protected him.

-We must be close to the source.- he said.  
-Better approach cautiously.- added Argentea.- It will be protected.

The visibility was so poor that we didn't even bother to send Cat or Nina ahead this time. Argentea and my sister led the way, while Nina stayed perched on my arm, turned into a fluffy ball of feathers.

We weren't caught unaware when the air elemental attacked. We were already expecting an ambush. What really surprised us was that an air elemental wasn't exactly the toughest of enemies. Yes, it could fly, but it had to get close to attack, giving us the chance to strike it. A snowball hit me (or was it a stone?) out of nowhere. It was unnaturally cold. I looked around, but I couldn't see where it came from. There had to be someone else near. Only when the air elemental was banished did a tiny figure with blue skin and shimmering dragonfly wings appear flying in front of us, unhindered by the wind and snow. He remained close to us enough time to be noticed, and then disappeared again on the storm before we could react.

-Don't' let him escape!- commanded Argentea.  
-But he's leading us to a trap!- I complained.  
-So what?- Argentea got back on track, leading the way.- We cannot allow him to raise the alarm!  
-You are right!- agreed Cat, joining Argentea on the lead.  
I followed. Indi was about to join us when he realized that Blond didn't move. Indi took his arm and pulled. Only then, he reluctantly moved.  
-Come on, lazy boy! We are taking you to mom!

To our surprise, Blond suddenly became very motivated. Was it by fear, excitement, loyalty, or something entirely different, we couldn't tell. His face remained as inscrutable as ever while he strided on as fast as he could. So did we, but not fast enough to keep the faerie to reach a small campsite not far from the ambush site. There were four igloos built among the trees. The faerie who had attacked us was waiting near one of them, and as he saw us, he threw something in our direction. There was a sound like thunder, so loud that I felt like my ears were bleeding. Then I heard nothing but a constant ringing.  
The faerie got inside the igloo, and Indi followed.

-It's a trap!- I warned, but I couldn't hear my own cry. Indi turned towards me and said something with a big, confident smile on his face. He knew. Instead of entering, he conjured a cone of flames out of his fingertips and into the igloo. I couldn't see what happened from my position, but the smell of burned flesh together with Indi's triumphant smile was enough to me to figure it out. Later we'd found out that he had charred to death three faeries that were hiding inside, and that the floor of the igloo was made of thin ice so it would have collapsed when anyone got inside.

The faerie wirh the dragonfly wings got out, emerging from a hole in the top of the igloo. He had survived the attack, though he was visibly burned. He was trying to get away again and only I was in position to prevent it. It was all or nothing. I felt clumsy pronouncing the words to make my magic work, as I couldn't hear myself, but the spell came out as it should. As it had happened before, the faerie fell asleep and was knocked into the floor, where Cat and Argentea were ready to take care of him. Our greatest concern was finishing all threats as soon as we could. If the explosion of the thunderstone hadn't alerted everyone in the proximity, my loud voice had surely done it.

We checked the other igloos, but they were all empty, so we headed towards a nearby trail, just in time to see a massive shape heading towards us. It was an ugly hunched figure with curved fangs, ape-like arms ended in claws and with a greenish blue skin covered in moss. Cat and I had once been into a tavern called The Troll's Head. The owner told everyone who asked about the disgusting stuffed head hung on the wall as a trophy about how the troll had been killed many times, but kept coming back to life again and again until they burned it to death. The creature we had in front of us looked pretty similar to that trophy (with the exception that this one had a body).

-Troll!- I cried- Indi, burn him!

The troll stopped for a second, letting us approach. He seemed surprised to see Blond. He pointed at him and then at us with his spear and said something. Blond seemed confused, and stood there, looking hipnotized at his own empty hands.  
Argentea charged first, making a clear gesture for us all to stay behind her. The troll used his superior reach to strike at her with his spear. The shield protected her from being hit in any vital points, but she still got a pretty serious wound on her leg. Yet, that didn't keep her from ending her charge with an accurate blow with her sword. The wound started healing as soon as it was inflicted. Another quick gesture from Argentea, and Cat joined the fight while the troll was still reading his weapon for the next attack, while Indi also pivoted to cast a gust of flames right in the troll's face without burning any of us in the process. Meanwhile, I did what I knew how to do the best: I gave the troll the evil eye and started cackling. It might be somewhat disturbing, but it worked and the troll's moves became clumsy when it came to dodging attacks.

My sister looked like the animal of her name, jumping so she could reach the troll's throat. She was the shortest of us, as she was less than 1,50m tall, but she was twice as fierce as any other person I had known. Meanwhile, Argentea hit the troll with both her sword and her spiked shield. Her attacks didn't cut as deep as my sister's nor they were as accurate, but she did a good work standing in the way of the troll so he couldn't reach Indi, who had clearly caught the troll's attention with his fire spell. As I had heard from stories, the wounds of the troll had stopped healing by their own as soon as Indi burned him.

Not being able to attack Indi, the troll took the not-so-unwise decision of getting rid of his main obstacle first. He dropped his spear and attacked Argentea with his claws. She blocked the first claw without effort, almost dodged the second, and didn't saw the bite coming. The creature's curved fangs pierced armor and flesh altogether. I couldn't hear Argentea's scream, but I saw her face distorted in a mask of pain. She wouldn't be able to stand another attack like that.

-Argentea!- I cried. I was still laughing to keep my curse on the troll, which probably made it a pretty awkward moment.- Step back! I will heal you!- Indi pointed at the wand hanging from his belt and said something.- Don't worry, I don't need it!

Argentea looked at me, then at the troll, there was no way she could step back to me without risking a deadly attack from him. But still, there wasn't defeat in her eyes. To my surprise, she charged towards the monster with her shield. The troll was at least twice as heavy as she was, armor and all, but yet she put all her weight in the charge and pushed him back many steps.

She made a gesture for me to approach, which I was already doing. I could feel Indi's deep blue eyes staring at me in expectation. For a moment, I feared that my healing magic wouldn't work, it was so difficult to cast a spell without hearing what I was saying. But again, magic responded to my voice and I felt the warmth of the healing energy flowing through my hands. Argentea's wounds closed, right in time to take another atack from the troll. He was too close to me. I don't believe I would have survived an attack like the one that almost knocked down Argentea. But, fortunately, my sister was still there. While the troll was distracted burying his claws in Argentea, my sister delivered the final blow, stabbing him in the eye. How she was able to perform such a deed with a creature that was twice her height escapes me, but it was an instant kill and the troll fell to the ground, presumably making some sound that would have made my description prettier, had I been able to hear it.

As we couldn't know if the troll would be able to resume his natural regeneration after a while and come back to life, we set the corpse on fire, just to be sure. While securing the perimeter, we found the troll's lair not far from our position. It was a warm yet foul-smelling cave, and we moved there to rest for a while and heal our wounds. It had been a tough fight.


	17. Chapter 17

Indi couldn't wait to question me about what had happened during the fight. For some reason I didn't fully understand, he was very concerned about the healing spell I had casted on Argentea. But he'd have to wait to tell me whatever he wanted to say, as I still couldn't hear anything. I was starting to worry that I was never going to recover my hearing, though I suspected it was only temporary. Meanwhile, Indi engaged my sister in an argument that made my sister mad enough to allow me to realize it was all about me. Argentea tried to play the mediator, while I felt completely displaced for not being able to understand what was going on. I realized how Indi must have felt when we were three elves in the group and we spoke Elven in front of him.

After a while, the ringing turned into a buzzing and I started hearing again, though all sounds were muffled like I was underwater. Cat and Indi had already stopped arguing and everybody was more concerned with keeping the perimeter safe and packing up some pieces of art and jewelry that we found inside a chest. Who would have guessed that trolls could have a taste for that kind of thing?  
When I spoke to say that I was feeling better and ready to go on with our trip, everybody stopped what they were doing and started asking me how I felt, all at once. I was completely overwhelmed, I had never felt comfortable being the center of attention. I told them I was "fine, fine, thanks" and, as I realized Indi was holding himself back with not asking anything sensitive too soon, I asked him directly:

-Indi what did I do during the fight to upset you? Was it because I healed Argentea?  
-Lady Argentea.- she corrected.  
-Oh, yes, sorry.  
-That was the reason, yes,- explained Indi- but I am not upset. It's just that you shouldn't be doing it.  
-Why? I may have saved her life!- I complained.  
-I don't mean that what you did was wrong, but you shouldn't be able to do it! Your magic doesn't come from the gods!  
-Stop saying that!- intervened Cat, visibly angry- You know nothing! My sister is a shaman, and shamans are healers!

And then they engaged again in an argument that I had a hard time to follow.

For some clarification: in the end, all magic comes from the gods, but divine spellcasters like Indi get theirs by directly worshipping a god, who rewards their faith by granting them magic. Arcane spellcasters, like wizards, are different: they learn how to manipulate the magic energies in the world, and need no approval from the gods to make their magic work. Though I revere (but do not worship) Eternity, it only reveals to me the secrets needed to make my magic work. After that, the magic is free for me to use. That makes me closer to wizards than to priests, druids and shamans. Yet there are divine rules barring the Gods of Magic from granting the knowledge of healing magic to wizards. But I'm no wizard either, and Eternity follows its own rules.

-Cat, he is right,- I intervened as soon as I could speak without rising my voice- I am not a shaman. My magic is different from Indi's, or Talda'syn's.

Indi worshipped a goddess. Talda'syn worshipped the more abstract concept of wisdom, and through it, the many gods that represented it. I just got whispered knowledge from a mysterious entity who had never asked for anything in return, worship or else.

-Don't be ridiculous, of course you are!- protested Cat with her usual "big sisters know better" voice.  
-She isn't. She doesn't practice godly magic, but she is still able to cast healing spells. That kind of magic shouldn't exist.

It was irrational, but I felt hurt by Indi's words. I knew what he meant, but I had always felt my magic as a part of myself, as I had shown innate magic powers since I was a child, and I felt like he was saying that I shouldn't exist. Like Talda'syn. Like other kagonesti elves. I didn't want to have to stand those accusations again. Not from a friend. Not from Indi.

-I don't understand my own magic, but I know it isn't bad.- that was all that occurred to me to say. I knew Indi meant no offense. Just my old fears popping out.  
-I don't know. Just be cautious.- I had never seen Indi taking anything that seriously before.- Magic shouldn't work like that.  
-You are all overthinking everything.- grunted Cat, dismissing the conversation.- You worry too much. Let's get moving.  
-Yes, please.- Argentea had deliberately remained out of the discussion and seemed increasingly impatient.- This is all nonsense to me. I don't like magic. All of it seems equally dangerous to me. But if you want my opinion, we should focus on the magic that is causing this winter first.  
-That seems sensible.- I smiled, glad to end the conversation and get back to more productive concerns.


	18. Chapter 18

Walking against the wind, finding the source of the unseasonable winter was easy. We met no more opposition before we arrived in a wide clearing, containing many concentric lines of icicles emerging from the ground like stalagmites. In the middle, just a frost plain from where the blizzard came. Indi and I were able to identify an extremely powerful magic coming from the middle of the clearing, but the winds worked as an impenetrable barrier that kept us from approaching. After studying the formation for a while, we came to a couple of conclusions: first, it was some kind of portal leading to another place, and second, we didn't have the slightest idea about how to close it.

We were getting to the conclusion that our best chance was to travel with Argentea to Castle Eastwatch and ask the Knights of Solamnia for help, when a mounted figure appeared, galloping out of the portal towards us, surrounded by a dark, cold mist. It rode a black warhorse and wore a full plate armor of the same color. The heavy winds that guarded the portal swirled around it like they didn't dare to touch it. As the figure approached and we prepared for combat, the horse vanished in a gust of black smoke, as well as the terrible aura that surrounded its knight, leaving only an old human male in a battered armor who, with no horse to ride, collapsed to the ground not far from us. I ran towards him. He was conscious, but he didn't look like he would last long without healing. He was pale from bloodloss, and his lips had turned purple because of the cold. He sat in the snow, unable to stand up.

-I don't have any healing magic left.- I said to Indi.- You'll have to use your wand.  
-Are you insane? He has come from the other side of the portal! We don't even know who he is!  
-Pay attention to your friend, girl.- said the old man.- Don't waste your magic on me. My wounds won't kill me. And the curse that Elvanna has placed on me is beyond all healing.  
-Who is this Elvanna?- asked Argentea.- Is she responsible for this weather? Does she work for Nazhena?

The old man coughed a humorless laughter.

-Elvanna is the Queen of Irrisen, daughter of the Witch Queen, Baba Yaga. Nazhena is only another one of her followers.  
-And you are?- I asked.  
-Once I was known as Illarion Matveius, but now I am just Black Midnight, the Black Rider of Baba Yaga, harbinger of the Witch Queen's return.  
-That's a quite impressive collection of titles that doesn't mean anything to us.- said Argentea.  
-Who is Baba Yaga and why has her daughter attacked her... knight?- Everything seemed confusing to me.  
-You don't really know anything up here in the North, do you?- the old man took a long pause, finding the strength for the next explanation.- Baba Yaga founded Irrisen, on the frozen lands beyond the Icewall, thousands of years ago. She chooses a new queen among her daughters every hundred years.- Another pause, while he took a heavy breath.- Once a hundred years have passed, she returns to set a new queen on the throne and take the old one with her.

For a few seconds, the Black Rider seemed lost in his thoughts.

-That's how it always was and that's how it always will be. Some of her daughters don't want to give up the throne, but that doesn't make a difference. Usually. This time, though, Elvanna has captured Baba Yaga's Dancing Hut and slain all her Riders but me. Now she is creating Winter Portals all over Krynn to conquer all the known lands.  
-Are there more portals?- I asked.  
-There will be. Nazhena was entrusted to open this one as a test. But there are more of them, awaiting the right time to be opened.- the old man released a long sigh.- Baba Yaga wouldn't allow it. But something has happened to her.  
-So there's nothing else we can do but waiting here until that so-called Witch Queen comes back and punishes her unruly daughter?- asked Indi.  
-If she comes back.- protested Argentea.  
-She won't.- answered the Black Rider with a grim expression.- She should already be here.  
He got lost on his thoughts again. When he became silent, he was so pale and quiet that he looked already dead. We looked at each other, knowing that there must be a reason for him taking so much effort in sharing all that information with us.  
-Come here. Listen.- he finally continued with a grave voice.- Do you really want to put an end to this?  
-We do.- I spoke for us all.- But it is beyond our cappacities.  
-I will tell you what you must do: cross the portal, go to Winterthrone and find the Dancing Hut. It will lead you to Baba Yaga.  
-A hut... will lead us?  
-It knows how to find her.  
-That sounds crazy at so many levels.- Argentea said.- Am I the only one who thinks this is a terrible idea?  
-That's the best we have so far. But, how do we get to the other side of the portal?- I asked to the Black Rider.  
-You must possess the blood of Baba Yaga to cross it.  
-So you...- I started to say.  
-As a Knight, I bear her mark. I will pass it onto you, and you'll be able cross the portal.  
-What effect will that have on us?- asked Indi suspiciously.  
-You will be linked to her. You'll get part of her power and...  
-And all her enemies, what a deal!- interrupted Cat.- I don't like this. Why us?  
-Do you see someone else?- answered the Black Rider, in a humorless, tired voice.- It is just a matter of time before Elvanna sends her minions after me. In this state there's no way I can survive. All I can do is passing on Baba Yaga's mark to someone willing to find her in my place.  
-This idea about finding some Witch Queen so she can abduct her own daughter seems terrible.- protested Argentea.- We must have more alternatives. The Knights of Solamnia...  
-We cannot refuse any help we can get.- I answered.- This is big. We have to keep all of our paths open.  
-Everything about this mark is suspicious.- Indi intervened- ,We could end bound to someone who is thousands of years old.  
-That is a risk we must take.- I said.- We have the destiny of Krynn in our hands. I don't want to be the one who turned her back on it.  
-It's not our responsibility, Kileanna.- Cat reminded me.  
-Now it is. I will do it.

No matter what the Black Rider had said, I thought of the mark as a burden, not as a reward. I was going to be bound to an ancient and cunning being of great power. That couldn't be good. But someone had to do it, and I was the most adequate for it: Indi had his family and his life in Kalaman, Argentea a bright future in the Knighthood and a suitor waiting for her, and my sister could live a normal life among the kagonesti without me. But what did I have, aside from a hopeless dream of finding a place to call home? This was a much better fate that the one that awaited for me.

-What do we have exactly to do?- I asked to the old man. He gave me an intense gaze, and he produced two items: a plague doctor mask and a lock of white hair.  
-These are two of the keys to make the Dancing Hut work. You know the rest.  
-What about the mark?- I asked. I was very scared, but I did my best to conceal my emotions.  
-You will have to take it. It is tied to my life force, I cannot relinquish it voluntarily.

I opened my mouth, confused, but any sound refused to come out of it.

-Take my life. If you don't, Elvanna's forces will and it will be all for nothing.  
-There must be... another way.- I said, terrified.  
-There isn't.

I pulled out my dagger. I was shivering. A part of myself really wanted to do it, slowly and painfully.

-Don't do it.- commanded Argentea- We will find another way.  
I didn't listen. I knew what I had to do. Cat grabbed me by the hand holding the dagger.  
-I will do it.- she said.  
She didn't really want to. She was abhorred by the idea. But she was resigned to do it as long as I didn't have to.  
-No. This is my choice. I will.- I managed to show a resolution that I really didn't have. I approached the old man- Are you really sure, Black Rider?- I asked.  
-Go ahead.

Something inside of me cried for pain, blood and suffering, but I was quick. Again, taking a life was disturbingly easy. A dagger through the throat, a gurgling sound, and he was dead.

The mark came to me just as easily. There was no pain, no visible surge of energy, no flashy lights. It was just like a flash of insight, a moment of inspiration. For a moment, all the experience and knowledge of an ancient and wise mind poured into my head, but it all happened so fast that I couldn't get a hold on it. Having a glimpse of her power also allowed me to sense something familiar in it, in her magic. Was that the potential of my magic? It seemed almost god-like. For a moment I understood Indi's position, and I thought that maybe that kind of magic shouldn't exist.

It happened so quickly that the rest of the group didn't even notice anything. They were confused about what had happened until I spoke:

-Now we can go through the portal.- My own serenity surprised me. I had just killed a man.- I can share the mark with three people. Three riders.- I chuckled.- It will protect us from the storm as well as from... other things. I am still unsure of how it works. It binds us together in a way.  
Indi and Argentea didn't like what they were hearing. At all. Cat just looked worried about me, as always.  
-Are you OK?- she asked me.  
-Yes, I am. It was... strange. I know things I never learned. And I feel... somewhat different.  
-But... You are still you, right?  
-No. I am a creepy old witch who eats her children. Now I am going to kill you all.  
I was smiling.  
-Definitely, you are still yourself.- said Argentea, trying to hide her smile.  
Cat seemed relieved.  
-Let's cross the portal, then!

I approached Cat and I drew an invisible circle.on her forehead with my finger: the midday sun. She wasn't scared at all. She'd entrust me with her life without thinking about it twice. 

-Cat, My Red Sun.- I said.  
-That's all?- she asked.

Indi approached hesitantly.

-I guess I'm next. I must be crazy.

I repeated the process with him, drawing an invisible line on his forehead, with a half circle under it.

-Indi, My Black Midnight.  
-Hey! Why am I the Black Midnight? Is it because I worship a goddess of darkness?  
-What!?- Argentea couldn't believe it.  
-Zeboim. I thought you knew.

Argentea sighed.

-I am traveling with an evil cleric. This is just so perfect.  
-I am actually a druid.- corrected Indi. From her looks, Argentea didn't know the difference and didn't really care.  
-An evil druid then. So much better.

I intervened.

-He is a good person.  
-With the exception that, by definition, he isn't.

Indi didn't attempt to discuss Argentea's words. He had probably faced that kind of arguments many times before and knew that arguing was pointless.

-He has helped us.  
-That doesn't mean anything.  
-Ladies, ladies!- Indi was almost laughing.-No need to fight over me, specially when someone could come across the portal, following this one.- he pointed to the dead rider, who laid with his face againt the snow.- We should move.  
-Argentea, I need to share the mark with you.- I said.  
She looked at Indi, then, at Cat and finally she looked me in the eyes for a while, like pondering how much she trusted me.  
-I don't want to bear the mark of some old witch. Who knows what kind of effects could it have on us?  
-It will be temporary.- I explained- Next dawn it will be gone and you'll decide if you want it back for one more day. But if you want to stay behind, it's fine.

Then we wouldn't have to leave Blond behind. I'd be sad not to have Argentea coming with us, she had been a real friend, but I didn't want to put any pressure on her.

-Alright then. Give me the mark. I cannot turn my back to my responsibilities.

I lifted my finger again and I drew a line on her forehead, and then a half circle over it: a rising sun.

-Argentea, My Bright Morning.

After providing Blond with some food and a winter blanket, we crossed the portal. The wind and snow magically stayed away from us.

Not so far from there, there was probably a very concerned man, worried because his future fianceé never arrived. At least, that was what I thought at that time.


	19. Chapter 19

We found ourselves teleported into a frozen plain. The strong wind had stopped, but the temperature was even lower than before. Even in the times when Southern Ergoth was ruled by the White Dragon Overlord I had never experienced such an intense cold. The sky was blue, but in the distance we saw yet another blizzard coming. We'd better find a safe place before it got to us.  
  
-Look!- said Cat pointing to the north.-There's a town down there!  
-We might be able to get there in a few hours, before the storm arrives.- Guessed Argentea.  
-Hey! What are you doing here?- I heard Indi saying. We all turned to face him. Blond was standing there, only a few steps apart from us.- How did you cross the portal?  
-I followed you.- he answered in an absent voice.  
  
I was glad that he had found his way to us. Blond used to have serious problems remembering even simple things, like when it was time to eat, or when he had to go to sleep. I was afraid that he couldn't get to Linsel by his own. At the same time, I was still curious about him. But, how had he managed to follow us? Had Nazhena branded him somehow? Did he have Baba Yaga's blood running through his veins? He still held so many secrets.  
  
-This is so strange.- complained Argentea.- I don't trust him. The troll recognized him. He commanded him to attack us.  
  
So that was what happened. Being deaf in that moment, I had ovbiously missed many details.  
  
-But he didn't.- I answered.  
-Of course. He was unarmed.  
  
She had a point. I couldn't actually say that I really trusted him. But he had saved my life.  
  
-We'd better find cover before the blizzard gets here, don't you think?- reminded us Cat.- We'll discuss about Blond later.  
  
So we got back to the trail, walking as fast as the snow allowed us, trying to get to the town as soon as possible.  
  
We hadn't walked for long when Indi swore that he heard screaming and barking being carried to us in the wind. The visibility wasn't bad, but there were some heavy snowdrifts on the path that kept us from seeing the giant insect until we were almost right next to it.  
  
-Stay away! Stay away!- cried a female voice as we approached. It took me a couple of seconds to realize that she wasn't addressing us. There were four people trying to keep the insect (a giant mantis) at bay while attacking it from a safe distance in a desperate attempt to make it release what it held on its mandibles. The mantis had killed one of the dogs pulling the sleds, and the others were barking like crazy and snapping bites at the mantis. The prey it held so tenaciously onto wasn't a dog, though: I was horrified to see that it was a human male.  
  
The woman, who wore clothes so heavy that her features were difficult to make out, seemed to be in command of a similarly heavy clothed group. They did their best to defend themselves against the mantis, although their weapons were so basic that they made my slingshot look fancy. At least their leader had a handcrafted longbow. She was doing a fairly good work catching the insect's attention and staying in constant movement so it never reached her. It would be easy for her and her companions to run away and leave the insect alone with her prey, but they refused to leave one of their own behind. I admired them for it.  
  
I wanted to save the man if it was still possible, but I was almost out of spells, and my mind tricks were useless against such simpleminded creatures. So, before my sister ran into the battlefield, I leaned my hand on her shoulder and wished her good luck. It was more than mere formulism, Eternity had taught me how to make subtle changes to people's fate. It usually translated to what people used to call good luck. After doing it, I cackled violently. Indi and Argentea were starting to get used to it (even though it got on their nerves), but the townsfolk we wanted to help seemed completely terrified.  
  
Argentea and Cat rushed into the battle, eager to save the man. He had stopped moving, so we didn't know if it was already too late. Still, we had to try. The battle was quick, we had faced much worse things than a giant mantis, and it was an easy task. When the fight was over, I knelt by the fallen man, to find out that he still held on to a thread of life. Indi used his wand to bring him back into consciousness and to heal the other townsfolk who had got injured during the fight. The woman who seemed to be the leader of the group approached us and, surprisingly, addressed me, saying a single word in a language I didn't understand.  
  
-What?- I asked in common. Since we had two humans with us I rarely spoke in Elven. I felt comfortable with the simplicity and expressiveness of the common tongue.  
  
-Thanks.- She repeated in a heavily accented Common. You are foreigners, aren't you?  
-How did you guess that?- Asked bare-armed indi.  
  
The woman smiled. She had a sincere and open smile. A long red braid showed under her fur hat. Unlike my hair, which was red as blood, hers was red as autumn leaves. I felt an immediate and unexplainable connection with her.  
  
-My name is Nadya Petska.- She said.- My companions cannot speak your language, but they are also grateful.  
  
"That's why they look so much at me?" I thought. I didn’t enjoy so much attention.  
  
-Did you say Petska?- I asked.  
  
She looked at me with her eyes wide open and shining with hope.  
  
-Why? Have you heard it before?  
  
I didn’t know how to do it. I wasn’t specially good with words. But if she was somehow related to Thora, she deserved to know everything.  
  
-Are you Thora’s mother?- I asked without hesitation. Her eyes grew even bigger. She was almost in tears. I repeated to myself that she needed to know, she deserved to know so she could stop worrying.  
-How do you know about Thora? Is she alright? Nazhena took her and I haven’t heard from her since then!  
-I am sorry. Nazhena trapped her soul inside a doll. She asked us for help, and we released her. There was nothing else we could do.  
She broke into tears. She tried to thank me for letting her known, but words didn’t come into her lips.  
-I am sure that she brought us to you. She wanted us to protect you and your people.- I wasn’t lying. I believed that the immediate connection I had felt with Nadya was related to the time Thora had made me experience her feelings. Maybe her spirit was still with us.  
Nadya forced a sad smile, and I wished I knew how to comfort her.  
-Thanks.- she finally managed to say.- Now, we better head to Waldsby as fast as we can.- she tried to switch into an emotionless voice, but she failed.- There is a blizzard approaching our position. I will lead the way.  
  
As we walked, Nadya asked us many questions about who we were and where we came from. She had found the Winter Portal and, though she didn’t know what it was, she didn’t have a hard time believing that we had got there by crossing it. She explained to us that we were now in Irrisen, the frozen land beyond the Icewall. I asked her about the mix of fear and curiosity that her people seemed to have for me.  
  
-You are a witch, aren’t you?- Answered Nadya.  
-That’s what some people say, yes.- And never in a positive way, I could have said.  
-Witches are the highest caste here, in Irrisen.- she explained.- Most of them are direct descendants from Baba Yaga, the Witch Queen. They call their lineage the Jadwiga, and they rule over everything. Nazhena is one of them.  
  
Nadya already seemed to have recovered from the bad news, but her voice broke again when she said Nazhena’s name. She breathed deeply before she continued her explanation.  
  
-Even non-Jadwiga witches are treated with respect, and enjoy advantages that most people don’t have. And they don’t usually go around worrying about the lives of worthless peasants. That’s what makes my companions so confused about you.  
  
That explained everything, including why Nadya had addressed me like I was in charge, even when my contribution to the battle had been more than humble.  
  
-But I guess things are different in the North.- Continued Nadya- My husband used to tell me stories about how life in the North was. Some of his family came from there. He would have been very pleased to meet you.  
  
I didn’t have the courage to question Nadya about her husband, but my sister did and Nadya didn’t take any offense at it. She told us that her husband had died on a hunting expedition some time ago. Since then, she had to care for her three children all on her own. Only thanks to the help from some kind neighbors had she been able to keep going out in hunting expeditions, which was her only way to provide her children with all that they needed. Definitely, Nadya was a woman who had lost a lot, but still she told us her story without complaining a single time. When Argentea called her a strong woman, she just answered: “life is harsh here” and didn’t give it more relevance.


	20. Chapter 20

We were all tired, and our shoes weren't all that appropriate to walk through the deep snow. Nadya and her people wore large pads on their feet that allowed them not to sink into the snow to their knees. We didn't, which made our advance much slower and doubly as tiring. In the end, we had to seek cover by a slope and set camp there, as both the storm and the night were right upon us. We were able to light a fire to warm us up and cook a meal. Nadya and her people set up some tents around the campfire. They were really efficient: if we had to do it all by ourselves, the tents would probably had ended up being blown away by the fierce winds.  
  
We were done setting the camp up when we saw a figure approaching. The storm was already near and it was getting dark, so we didn't get to see her exotic features until she was only a few steps away from us. She was tall and completely hairless, with sharp pointy horns and hooves as feet. Her pale blue skin and the way her inappropriately light clothes danced in the wind gave her an ethereal and alien beauty. She waved her hand at us and kept approaching, causing obvious discomfort among Nadya and her peers.

-Be careful. Most winter fey are allied with Elvanna.- whispered Nadya.  
  
The faerie spoke in the local language, using a soft and friendly voice.  
  
-Of course.- answered Nadya in the common tongue, in an attempt to take the conversation into a language we could understand. She did her best to appear calm- Take a seat by the fire and share our meal. You'll be safe from the storm here.  
  
The faerie thanked Nadya in Common, a bit amazed by the unusual choice of language, but she asked no questions. She presented herself as Mierul, a wandering bard, and took a seat as far from the fire as she could. Winter fey seemed to have a particular dislike for fire.  
  
Mierul didn't notice or didn't care for the discomfort that her pressence caused. She was quick to engage in any conversation, showing special interest in us. My sister and I were elves, an unknown race in Irrisen; Argentea wore the sigils of a foreign knightly order; and Indi's clothes didn't even have sleeves. Only Blond and Nina had looks that could have them mix in with the locals.  
  
Mierul was very curious about where we came from and what we were doing there, and she asked a lot of questions. Nadya did her best to spin a story to cover for us, but her explanations were far from convincing: who would believe that we came from a town not far from there? Apparently, Mierul did, or at least she was subtle enough to pretend she did. She soon became tired of asking so many questions and getting so many uninteresting answers, so she shifted back to engaging everybody in small talk and telling stories.  
  
Mierul was actually pretty likeable when she wasn't inquiring about everything, and I learned some new, interesting things about the region thanks to her stories. One of the most surprising revelations was that humans in Irrisen had next to no rights, unless they were witches or Jadwigas; while winter fey, giants, trolls and other monsters seemed to be accepted and valued members in Irriseni society. It was so different from the human-centric world where I came from, where common races as elves and dwarves were considered strange for human standards, and more exotic or monstrous races were regarded as dangerous creatures that were best avoided or killed. Not that I had ever considered befriending a troll anyway.  
  
It was already late evening when the blizzard reduced its intensity to a heavy snowfall , but Mierul insisted on leaving and nobody asked her to stay. A winter fey shouldn't have issues with traveling in the cold or in the dark. Indi wasn't sure that letting her go was a good idea. Nadya thought she was most likely a spy for Elvanna or Nazhena, but we couldn't act against her out of mere suspicion. What would we become if we started killing people just for working for our alleged enemy?  
  
After Mierul was gone, we were finally free to get into our tents and get some sleep. Some people stayed longer, but I felt really tired. Argentea, my sister and I shared a tent with Nadya, while Indi and Blond slept with the other men. Humans,unlike elves, tended to give so much more relevance to gender division.  
  
As Nadya had volunteered for the first Watch and Cat was more interested in learning some survival tricks from her than in sleeping. That meant that Argentea and I were left alone.  
  
-You, help me taking off this armor.- she said as I entered the tent. She spoke to me like I was her squire and I found it amusing.  
-Yes, milady!- I answered, attempting a serious tone but completely failing at it.  
-Show me some respect!- I couldn't tell if she was faking annoyance, annoyed for real or just a bit of both.  
-I am sorry, Lady Argentea.-'I really wanted to apologize, but the "lady" thing didn't come out naturally and I couldn't help but laughing at my own fake tone.  
-You are not funny.  
-I am sorry, milady, I am nothing but an illiterate wilder elf. I know nothing about protocol, but I'd love to learn.- despite my playful tone I was being serious, at least with the second part.  
-A bridge troll, that's what you are.- said Argentea, finally smiling. Had she been teasing me all along?  
-What's that even supposed to mean?- I asked, laughing.  
-It means that my armor is not going to remove itself.  
  
I had completely forgotten about the armor.  
  
-Yes, milady!  
  
I helped her remove her armor and it was then that I noticed all the cuts, hits and wounds she had got the past few days. Her wounds had been healed by magic, but her clothes and her skin were still stained with dryed blood.  
  
-Gods!- I cried. I hadn't realized how painful it must be for her to be the one who most often got the enemy's attention..  
  
Argentea looked confused at first and it took her a while to realize the reason of my shock.  
  
-This is nothing.- she finally said.  
-Let me see.- I insisted. Cat was also prone to suffering some serious "this is nothing" quite often, and I had some experience treating them. Under her shirt, her skin was a map of bruises of all colors.- Gods!- I couldn't avoid crying out again.  
  
Argentea seemed to find the whole situation funny, but I was genuinely worried for her.  
  
-Lay down. I am going to clean away all that blood and see what I can do with those bruises.  
Argentea opened her mouth like she was about to complain (probably because despite the proximity of the fire, it was still pretty cold), but something in my look made her think about it twice.  
  
Against all odds, she obeyed. My improvised healing tools consisted on some pieces of cloth (most of them from Argentea's own torn clothes) and a bottle of some kind of strong alcoholic drink that we had found at the Lodge. It would have to suffice. I couldn't do much more than cleaning away the dry blood and relaxing some stiffened muscles on her back, but it seemed to please Argentea. She was surprised to see that i actually knew what I was doing.

-Maybe I am not very good at fighting and my magic shouldn't exist, but I am a pretty good healer.  
  
Since I was a child I had been fascinated by those small points in the body that, when pressured the right way, were able to ease the pain... or cause great amounts of it. Being able to put my knowledge into practice in a beneficial way made me feel useful.  
  
-My handmaids were also pretty good at this.- said Argentea with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
-You were good friends?- I asked.  
-They were servants.- She answered, too abruptly. She wasn't very good at lying.  
-There's nothing wrong about caring for them, or missing them.  
-Most people wouldn't agree.- she explained- Showing too much empathy for servants is often seen as a sign of weakness.  
-I don't think empathy should ever be considered a bad thing. All this social status thing is new to me, but I think that caring for the people under your command is what makes you a good leader.  
  
She gave me a honest smile, but she had the same compassionate look in her eyes that I used to give to Cat when I realized that something was beyond her understanding.  
  
-It's more complicated than that.  
-Maybe you make it more complicated.- I answered with a smile. When had I become my sister?  
I continued rubbing Argentea's back for some more time. I had finished a while ago, but she seemed to be enjoying it and I definitely was. I finally forced myself to stop as I feared upsetting her with non requested attentions.  
-I am done.- I announced, taking a seat by her side.  
  
She turned around to face me. Despite all the bruises, she was beautiful. I had to hold myself back not to take my hands back to her body. That would be such a terrible idea. As far as I knew, humans weren't as open as kagonesti elves were about same sex relationships; and among all humans, Argentea was one of the traditonal kind. Besides, she was almost engaged.  
  
-Do you want me to return the favor?- she asked.  
  
"You are trying to make it difficult for me, right?" I wanted to answer. I was convinced that her proposition was much more innocent than I would like it to be.  
  
-I am fine.- I answered.- I didn't get hit as often or as hard as you were.- I laughed nervously.- I'd be dead if I had been.  
-As you wish.- She shrugged and covered herself with the blanket. I laid by her side, maybe closer than I should, but she didn't seem uncomfortable. She had seen me the previous night snuggling innocently with my sister, and then with Indi. Maybe she thought it was a common thing for me.  
-Are you feeling better?- I asked, as an excuse to lay my hand on her back again and touch her skin.  
-Much better. I think I needed it. Thanks.  
  
She leaned her hand on my shoulder. She had a firm touch. I looked her in the eyes, trying to read her mind. I wanted her touch to be some kind of signal, but I knew it was probably just my desire blinding my thoughts. If I acted upon my instincts, I would freak her out for sure. Then she'd never be the same again with me. I didn't use to have many friends before, aside from Cat and Nina. Now that I had found new ones, I didn't want to lose one of them like that. But still, I allowed my fingers to run gently across her back, while I stayed aware of any signs of discomfort on her behalf. Instead she sighed softly, and her she held me tighter for a moment before slipping her hand down my arm.  
  
I only wanted to give up and get carried away by passion, but I forced myself to be cautious. A part of me refused to believe that Lady Argentea Malassene, scion of a Solamnic noble house, could be receptive to my attentions. After some time caressing her body, trying to get a clear sign that I wasn't going to experience a painful rejection, I managed to gather up enough courage to make a hesitating attempt at slipping my hand under her belly.  
  
-Finally.- she muttered, pushing her body against mine. Her reaction was so different from anything that I had imagined that I lay paralyzed for a second before letting myself go. It was almost funny how I had been so close to upsetting her because of my fear of upsetting her.  
  
Argentea was as passionate and energetic as she was on the battlefield and I, free of my insecurities, released the wild animal inside of me. Last time with Indi I had held it back, fearing to hurt him like I did in my dreams. But this time was different, maybe because Argentea was a woman and the people that I hurt in dreams weren't. Whatever the reason was, I just let myself go and got completely carried away by passion, until I was so exhausted that I could barely lift a finger. Then I laid my head on Argentea's chest.  
  
-It's been so long since the last time...- murmured Argentea with a dreamy voice.  
-Have you done something like this before?- I wasn't as surprised as I should. She seemed somewhat experienced.  
-Just a few times. It's a good way to keep temptation away and remaining pure.- she explained.  
-I don't understand.  
-I have to remain pure for my future husband. Which means no sex until I marry. But we all have needs.  
  
To me, she made no sense.  
  
-So what's the difference?- I asked. She looked at me in absolute confusion.- Between being with me and being with a man?- I clarified.  
-Everything.- She said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.- Haven't you ever relieved yourself?  
-Yes, but...  
-This is the same.  
  
It didn't feel like the same at all, but she seemed adamant about it, so I didn't push the discussion forward. I felt too comfortable using her as a pillow to start an argument at that moment.  
  
-You are almost as hairy as Indi.- I said, trying to change the topic. Poor choice: Argentea looked somewhat embarrassed. Elves were hairless everywhere but on the head, so I was amused by humans' hairy bodies. Who would have thought that human females aren't as proud of their body hair as their male counterparts seem to be?  
-I try to remove it, but it keeps growing back.- she excused herself.  
-I like it. It is cozy.  
-You aren't making it better.- she laughed.  
  
More or less about that time, I heard the voice of my sister calling from outside of the tent.  
  
-Can I get in?- She asked.- Are you already done?  
-Sure, come in!- I answered.  
  
Argentea looked all around her like she was looking for somewhere to hide. Then she swiftly arranged her hair and attempted to give the most solemn look she could.  
My sister got in.  
  
-You weren't half as subtle as you think you were, you know?- She said with a smile. Argentea blushed.- Don't worry, I don't think anyone else has heard you two. And I have kept Nadya distracted. But you might want to get dressed before she comes in. I'll wait outside.- she added, noticing Argentea's embarrasment. And while she was leaving, she adressed to me in elven.- Seriously, another human? One day you have to explain to me what you see in them.  
"They aren't elves." I thought, and then I couldn't avoid smiling as I added to myself: "And they are cozy too."


	21. Chapter 21

The rest of the night was uneventful. I slept next to my sister, as usual, though some nightmares haunted my dreams again. I was mostly accustomed to them, so it was a regular night for me. The next morning we woke up with the rising sun, and after Indi and I refreshed our spells, we got back onto the trail. The weather was slightly better than the previous day, and Waldsby wasn't far away.  
  
We had almost reached our destination when Nadya pointed towards a black spot in the sky. I had already spotted the flock of birds a while ago, but I didn't pay much attention to them. Nadya became terrified, though, when she realized they were approaching.  
  
-You gotta hide, quick! Don't let them see you!  
  
Even if we didn't understand why Nadya was so worried, we tried to do what she said, but it was too late. The flock of birds descended upon us. Nadya pulled out her bow and my sister followed her lead. They were both competent archers, and each shot killed a bird,which would have been great if there weren't dozens of them. I prepared myself to cast a spell, but before I could do anything I found myself swarmed by the crows. They were pecking at my face, trying to reach my eyes. It was the most painful thing I had ever experienced.  
  
-Get away from them!- Indi's voice sounded distant and muffled by all the flapping and croaking, but he was only a few steps away from me. I stumbled away the best I could, and before the whole mass of birds had time to follow, I heard Indi invoking the power of his goddess to burn them all. I was recoiling in pain,with my hands covering my eyes, so I didn't see what happened. I heard more croaking, more flapping, and Indi screaming "get off of me!" Apparently, the surviving birds wanted to avenge their charred cousins. I guess that Cat and Nadya brought most of the remaining birds down wirh their bows, because the next thing I heard was Nadya saying that they were fleeing and exhorting Cat to kill them before they got away.

-We are in trouble.- she said when everything was over.- Those crows are spies for Nazhena. You must watch out for crows and mirrors while you are in Irrisen. Witches can spy on you from them.  
  
Truth or superstition, I didn't know, but definitely, those weren't normal birds.  
  
-Normal crows aren't that vicious.- I whined, rubbing my eyes with my hands. It hurt so much.  
-Are you all OK?- asked Nadya.  
-Those damned sons of the Abyss tried to gouge my eyes out!- complained Indi.  
  
Fortunately, Nadya's peers had managed to take cover too, so they were all safe. The wounds on my face weren't serious either, just a few scratches, but my eyes were still burning in pain.  
  
-Let me see that.- said my sister grabbing my wrist gently to get my hand out of my face. The daylight did nothing but increase the burning sensation, so I closed my eyes instinctively.- Maggots!- she cursed in elven tongue, and then she repeated again:- Maggots!- despite its complexity, the kagonesti dialect was kinda lacking and unimaginative when it came to curse words.  
-What's wrong?- I asked, trying not to appear too scared.  
-Your eyes are bleeding.- announced Argentea with absolute calm.  
  
I attempted to keep my eyes open, but I only saw black shades dancing over a red-white background. Indi's healing magic alleviated the pain but didn't improve my vision: basic spells provided only a quick and rough mending, which wasn't of help when it came to healing wounds that needed delicate manipulation. This was the case: I risked going blind for many days if my eyes weren't correctly treated. Fortunately, I had a rough idea of what we had to do. Unfortunately, no one else did, so I had to trust my sister to be my hands and my eyes, while I guided her carefully, telling her step by step what she should do. And here comes a piece of advice: never trust a hunter to do the work of a healer. In all her willingness, my sister was about to gouge out one of my eyes.  
  
-It's not that I like my uneven eyes a lot, but I'd rather keep both of them if possible!- I joked, in an attempt of lightening up the situation.  
-Allow me.-said Nadya with her heavily accented voice. I tried to instruct her on what she had to do.- Shut up and stand still.- she spoke to me like I was one of her children.  
  
I don't know what Nadya did aside from washing my eyes in cold water, but I don't think she really knew what she was doing. She just improvised. Anyway, whatever she did, she did well. Because while Nadya could be a hunter, but she was also a mother, and mothers usually come with impressive healing powers (at least mothers who don't abandon their children to be raised by others, but we'll get into that later in the story).  
  
After a while, my eyes were still tearing up, my vision was a bit blurry and the daylight still burned my eyes, but at least I had recovered my eyesight and we were free to continue our trip. Waldsby was already near and, after having alerted Nazhena's spies, we shouldn't delay.


	22. Chapter 22

As we got to Waldsby, the first thing I noticed was an awkward sensation of having been there before. The faces were new, the buildings were new, the environment was new, but everything felt strangely... familiar.

Many villagers had come to greet the hunting party: in that cold, infertile land, their lives depended on a successful hunt. Their initial excitement, though, turned quickly to waryness and mistrust when they saw us, the strange-looking foreigners. I was already used to that kind of first impression (I was a wild elf among humans and a bad omen among kagonesti elves), but it caused a big shock to Argentea and Indi, who had always been "normal". Indi was the one to cause the strongest reaction among villagers: adults stared at him with their eyes wide open while children pointed their fingers at him in amusement.

-Let's get to my house- said Nadya to Indi in a low voice-. I will lend you some clothes. You might not be cold but you are getting too much attention.

Nadya did her best to calm down things and convince her folks that we weren't trouble but, even after she spoke, they still looked at us with that mixture of fear and hostility that was so familiar to me.

We had to cross the whole town to get to Nadya's home, a cabin on the opposite side of the village.

-It's like we were back in Linsel.- my sister said as we got to the main square.

I looked around and I realized what she was talking about, the reason behind the feeling of having already been there. Each street, each building had exactly the same layout than the ones in Linsel. Even minor details like the number of windows or the placement of the doors seemed identical. The coincidences were too many to be accidental but, being under the curious eyes of so many villagers, it wasn't the right time to discuss and investigate the peculiarities of the town.

From Nadya's home, in the outskirts of the town, we had a clear sight of the tower that dominated the view. It was majestic, and it seemed to have been sculpted completely out of ice.

-That is the Pale Tower, Nazhena's home- explained Nadya, with a hint of rage in her voice-. All the food we brought was meant to be a payment for Thora's freedom- she sighed-. Now there's no point in it. Please, don't tell the kids anything about their sister, okay?- she added, almost as a plead, before opening the door and entering the cabin. It was a small home, but it was kept incredibly neat and tidy, considering there were two children living there. Of course, there wasn't a single mirror in sight. Aside from being an expensive good, Nadya firmly believed that witches were able to use them to spy on people.

The two young human boys stormed from the other side of the house to greet their mother, followed by an old woman. Nadya presented the kids (who were identical twins) as Orm and Mjoli, and then the old woman as a neighbor who cared for her children while she was away. Her name was Kashka and she didn't speak a single word in Common tongue but, to our surprise, the young boys did. After Kashka was gone, Nadya explained to us that her husband had descended from foreigners, and that his biggest dream had been to take his family out of Irrisen and the control of the Winter Witches. That explained why Nadya and her children spoke a fairly good Common.

The two kids were quick to bombard us with questions. Where did we come from? What were we doing there? Why were our ears so long? They were relentless, but we were glad to answer all their questions, and we were more sincere to them than we had been to anyone else since we had got there. Cat and Indi seemed to be like magnets to them: my sister had always had a natural understanding of children and Indi was a big kid. I liked them too, but they didn't seem to find me especially funny or interesting, so I enjoyed being ignored for once in my life. Argentea just stayed away from them: one could think she was afraid. And Blond... well, he was just standing still in the middle of the room like a piece of furniture, in his typical fashion.

After a few minutes Nadya excused herself: she had to take care of the food shipment and divide it amoung the villagers. She entrusted us with taking care of her sons while she was away: they were in good hands, but before she left, Nadya also showed Indi a closet full of clothes and told him to take all that he needed. After all, her husband wouldn't be needing them anymore. Indi felt a bit uncomfortable wearing clothes that belonged to Nadya's dead husband, but he thought that it would have been impolite to refuse. And, truth to be told, they fitted him so perfectly that it would have been a shame to just leave them there.

Nadya wasn't away for a long time: she returned soon with her share of the hunt. The kids were so distracted playing "pull my sister's ears" that they didn't even stop to greet their mother. Meanwhile, Indi and I had been discussing what to do with Blond, and we had come to the decision of seeking advice. Nadya told us how to locate the local temple, whose only priest, Rolf Halzberg, had no love for the Witches. He was a follower of the faith of The Tree of Wisdom, Zivilyn, and might be able to help us to discover what was wrong with Blond. While Indi and I went out to take Blond to the temple, Cat and Argentea stayed with Nadya, watching the kids and talking about the threats we might find on our way to the Pale Tower and inside.

The "temple" itself wasn't in fact more than a small chapel built next to a burned house. The villagers seemed to avoid both buildings, but while the chapel just looked like it was being ignored, people who passed by the burned house made signs against the evil eye. Later, Rolf the priest would tell us why the house was supposedly haunted: not long ago the duchess Nazhena had sentenced its owner to be hung and burn his house down with the rest of inhabitants (a woman and a baby) inside, just because she had heard rumors of treason. It was because of that kind of incidents that Rolf gave us a cold greeting at first, and when we told him that Blond was allegedly the son of Nazhena he looked like he was about to ask us politely to get out of his chapel. But Rolf was a kind and helpful man at heart and, despite his fear of Nazhena, he really wanted to help us.

Rolf was skeptical about Blond being literally Nazhena's son. She had never been married and, even though there were rumors about her having a love affair with her apprentice (a man without a pint of noble blood in his veins called Radosek Pavril) she had never been known to be pregnant. Of course, there were many ways she could have hidden it and kept a secret son, but Rolf believed that it was unlikely that Blond was Nazhena's son in a literal way. He, however, considered it to be more than possible that he was under the influence of one of her spells or that he had been somehow created by her magic. He was no expert in witch magic, though, so the only aid he could offer was studying him for a few days and try to get something out of him. It wasn't so different from what we had already done, but we had been too busy to pay too much attention to him, and he clearly needed help. Rolf, even if we had just met him, was the best we had. After discussing with him for a while about faith, gods and belief, he seemed trustworthy to me and he also despised the Witches (who kept Chemosh as the main god of the queendom and marginalized other religions). That was a plus.

After negotiating to leave Blond in the chapel for a couple of days (thay would last forever) we got back to Nadya's cabin. Argentea and Nadya were talking in front of the window that offered the clearest view of the Pale Tower, while Cat was sitting by the fire with Orm and Mjoli, who were telling her something she seemed to find really funny. She cheerfully greeted us.

-Orm and Mjoli have such a lively imagination!- she said- They were telling me about their imaginary friend who once tickled Nazhena's feet!  
-Hatch isn't imaginary!- protested one of the kids- He is here!  
-He is invisible because he doesn't like strangers.- explained his brother.  
-Oh, I'm sorry, Hatch.- apologized Cat with a playful voice. She still didn't believe that Hatch could be real, but I gave them the benefit of the doubt. People didn't believe that Nina could understand me either, and she did.

I asked them many questions about Hatch. Even if he wasn't real, he seemed like an interesting character anyway. According to the kids, Hatch had escaped Nazhena's tower because she was no fun, and he had been hiding for some time in the house until the kids found him. He cleaned the house when their mother was away, and he also entertained the kids with jokes and pranks. He had been a bit sad since Thora was away, but tasty food and treats always cheered him up. When they ended speaking about Hatch, I still wasn't sure about whether he was real or not. An imaginary friend who acted like a mother when their real mother was away and who was also able to prank the big baddie by harmless means like tickling her feet seemed like the perfect story for a kid to make up. But what if Hatch was real and he had really been to the Pale Tower? He could provide priceless information!

So I devoted myself to the task of earning Hatch's trust. I spoke to the walls, presenting myself and my friends, like there was someone listening. I told stories to the air about our adventures that Orm and Mjoli also enjoyed listening to. And I recruited the aid of my sister to cook some delicious treats for the invisible friend. Nadya looked at us like we had lost our minds. The kids were as excited as I was about getting Hatch to reveal himself. Even when Cat offered them some of the treats we had cooked, they politely refused, arguing that "those are Hatch's sweets. He'll share them if he wants to".

As I didn't want to be too insistent with Hatch, we chose to leave him alone for a while and pay a visit to the inn. People tended to gather at inns in the evening and we might be able to gather some useful information from them. It might be a dangerous place, though, as Nadya told us: many guards from the Pale Tower frequented the place, so we risked calling out Nazhena's attention.

-It's worth trying- shrugged Cat-. Haven't the crows already alerted her? What's the worst thing that could happen?  
-Getting in a fight?- I asked. For some reason (a reason called Alleycat) each time I walked into a tavern, inn or similar, a fight happened.  
-Who would start a fight in an inn?- asked Argentea in disbelief- That would endanger a lot of people, it wouldn't be wise.  
-You haven't been in many tavern fights, have you?- asked my sister, rising an eyebrow.


	23. Chapter 23

Nadya instructed us before we got to the inn. We should be cautious and try not to bring uncalled attention to ourselves. Though most people didn't have any love for Nazhena, they wouldn't lift a finger against her guards if we got attacked by them. She was the established power in the region and nobody would dare to defy her. We should be able to find some people there who were able to speak in Common. Though it was kinda infrequent in the rest of Irrisen, there were quite a few people with Northern ancestry in Waldsby who had been taught Common as a rarely used second language. Asking too many questions to the wrong people could end with them alerting the authorities about trouble-seeking foreigners, so we had to be cautious. Nadya also informed us that we would find many people who were able to speak our language among Nazhena's followers. It was said that she had commanded them to learn it a few years ago. Argentea believed it proved the existence of an invasion plan on our lands. Why else bother teaching a foreign language to the troops?

After Nadya told us to "avoid trouble by any means" for the hundredth time, we left for the inn. We were surprised to find it emptier than we had expected. There were a few people scattered around the place, having their meals quietly; five fully armed men standing at the bar; and the two innkeepers, who had to be a married couple, for the look of them. Behind the bar, the biggest mirror I had ever seen reflected back the whole room. I hadn't seen my own face so clearly before, and for a moment I was distracted by my own reflection: a mess of red hair with mismatched eyes giving me a disapproving stare.

-This place is dead.- groaned my sister, staring suspiciously at the armed men. As always, she kept the focus on what really mattered everytime I got lost in irrelevant thoughts- Let's get out of here.

Too late. We had already become the center of attention: the newcomers, the foreigners. The people at the tables spied on us out of the corner of their eyes while faking an unusual interest in their meals. The armed men and the innkeepers just stared at us with a complete lack of subtlety.

-Well-come travelers!- said the male innkeeper in a loud, heavy accented Common, with a huge forced smile on his lips. I found him creepy, and the fact that he used the Common language to adress us worried me. He knew too much.- Take a seat! It's dinner time!

The woman rushed to clean a table (that was already perfectly clean) and offer a seat to each one of us with the same fake smile on her lips.

-Let's get out of here.- mustered Cat again.

But, as I said, it was already too late. We couldn't do anything but playing the game.

-You will be served in a couple of minutes.- said the woman. She had a crystalline voice, with next to no accent and not a single trace of kindness in it.

As she left, the man who seemed to be in charge of the armed men approached our table. He was a tall and gruff man with a thick beard, who carried a spiked shield on his back that made me think of Argentea's. He introduce d himself (in perfect Common) as Volan Sertane, captain of the guard at the Pale Tower. A pair of villagers finished their meals in a hurry and then rushed out of the place. My sister had a "we are screwed" look on her face. Indi seemed more excited than nervous. As for Argentea, she remained as inscrutable as ever, but she didn't lift her hand from the grip of her blade. I looked at the mirror again, searching for a hint of someone else spying on us from it. Of course, it didn't reveal anything to me but my own face... again.

The captain didn't ask us any questions that hadn't been posed to us before: Where did we come from? What were we doing here? No matter how good could our lies be, all of them were easily dismantled by the fact that we didn't know a single word in Skald, the local language. But, unlike my friends, who had already assumed that we wouldn't get out of the inn without a fight, I still believed we could talk our way out of there. I engaged the captain in conversation, trying not to reveal too much, just enough to make him satisfied, but he never seemed to be so. I tried to be as charming as I could: soft voice, innocent smile, big eyed stare... It usually worked well in getting me out of trouble, though my mirror self looked a bit stupid doing it and, gods know why, people tended to think I was flirting each time I did it. And it seemed to be happening again, as the captain asked me to accompany him to a separate room for some private interrogation. Cat and the others freaked out when I agreed, but I had it all under control... or so I thought. He agreed to it being just the two of us, after my friends complained. It would be a good opportunity to extract some useful information out of him, away from the watchful mirror. Something shook inside of me in excitement: he was my prey.

But as we got to a private room, nothing went as expected. Now that he had separated me from my group, the captain became even more commanding, more inquisitive, more aggressive. He wasn't a skilled interrogator, just a brute legitimized by authority. As soon as he locked the door with a key, I started fearing that I hadn't made the right choice. Then he pushed me into taking a potion that would harm me if I attempted to lie. It wasn't so bad, there were still many ways to say the truth. But he was relentless, and anything I said brought him closer to the truth. In the end, I realized I had to get out of there if I didn't want to end up revealing that we knew about the Winter Portal or, alternatively, completely screwed up.

I knew what I had to do but I hadn't done it before. It was all or nothing. I warped his time perceptions to make him experience the tiredness of days of sleeplessness. That was enough to switch off most untrained minds for a few seconds. It worked, but I knew it wouldn't last long. Unlike a real Sleep spell, this was a very rough manipulation that was quick to overcome. As soon as the captain fell asleep, I knelt by him and grabbed the keys, trying not to wake him up. Then I ran to the door and unlocked it. I heard him standing up again, but I didn't look back. I just opened the door and ran across the corridor, crying for help.

The captain ran after me, crying out words in Skald. I only recognized the word for "witch", as it sounded very much like its equivalent in common and I had heard it many times coming from the lips of Nadya and her peers.

I was greeted from the main hall by a crossbow bolt. It gazed my ribs, but I felt no pain in the rush of the moment. One of the innkeepers, the male, stared at me from behind the bar with homicidal joy and a crossbow in his hands. He had aimed to my heart! His wife stood behind a table, giving us a cold stare. Everyone else but the Pale Tower guards had left the place.

-You won't destroy our way of life, invaders.- the woman cried out loud in her perfect Common. It sounded pretty exaggerated, but it wasn't the right time to start an argument. She pulled out a scroll and casted a spell to make us cower in fear, though we were able to resist it and stay focused. The man had shot me, but she was some sort of spellcaster, which made her potentially more dangerous. I lifted a finger towards her.

-Go to sleep.- I hissed, and I invoked my magic again. The woman collapsed on the table.  
-You killed her! Witch!- her husband cried out both in fear and grief.  
-She's sleeping. Drop your weapon, take her out of here and you will live.

I waited for a second bolt on my chest, but my words had the desired effect on him. He obeyed.

Meanwhile, Volan Sertane was already reaching my position. The other guards were blocking my way, so I couldn't escape. I would have been in real trouble if Cat and Argentea hadn't already engaged them in melee. My sister focused on quickly defeating one of them, allowing Argentea to break the defensive line and charge towards the captain. Using the same strategy she had used with the troll, she used the momentum to push Volan back with her shield, allowing me to retreat. The guards weren't a big threat, but the captain was a tough one. Watching Argentea fighting him made me realize how similar their combat styles were. Indi joined the fray with his quarterstaff, while I stayed at a prudent distance. I couldn't put the captain back to sleep (that only worked once), but the same trick worked with one of his men, the last one as Cat and Indi had already taken the other ones out. Without any help on his side, Volan Sertane was quickly outnumbered and defeated.

Later, when we searched him, we found him in possession of a magic mirror, which we identified as a tool to communicate with someone else (duchess Nazhena, we guessed). The theory of being spied on from mirrors was gaining credibility.


	24. Chapter 24

Fortunately, we hadn't killed anybody in the skirmish at the inn. Unfortunately, we had messed up badly and we didn't know what to do with the prisoners. After stabilizing their wounds with magic, while Cat tied them up, I examinated my own injury. It was superficial, but the bolt had been aimed to my chest. I had been lucky. It was a shot that could have easily killed me.

-What are we doing with this people?- asked Argentea, while searching them and removing anything they could use as a weapon.- If we set them free they will alert Nazhena and come back to get us.

That, supposing Nazhena hadn't seen everything using the mirror behind the bar, I thought.

Argentea got distracted for a second testing Sertane's sword, which was crafted out of a particular material, similar to the one Nadya used on the tips of some of her arrows. Cold iron was pretty popular in Irrisen, as it was specially effective against fey creatures. Argentea had found a new weapon.

-Kill them- said Indi in a serious tone. Argentea turned towards him, still wielding Sertane's blade. Indi was freaked out for a second-. We have already messed up. What's to lose?  
-So we mess up and they pay for it with their lives?- I protested- That doesn't seem fair. Let's take them to the burned house. People will probably stay away from there.  
-That will buy us some time to interrogate them and then decide what to do with them.- said Argentea.

It was already dark outside and there were no people in the streets, so taking them to the burned building shouldn't be difficult, and it seemed safer than waiting for the innkeepers to gather up the courage and allies to come back to get us. Carrying five adult armored men was the main problem, but we solved it by making the only one who was conscious carry one of his peers while we carried the other three. Argentea and Indi could easily lift one of them and carry him over their shoulders, while Cat and I were able to move the last one together. Cat surely could have done it by herself but I wanted to help despite not being that strong.

Once we were safe in the only place in the town where nobody would look, we healed our prisoners up to interrogate them. Argentea expected to get some useful information about the Pale Tower. I wanted to hear from them that we could release them without them coming back to get us. Indi just thought it was a complete loss of time. I hate to have to admit he was right. They were too loyal or too scared to reveal anything sensitive or to even think of betraying Nazhena. And, to them, something like not trying their best against us once we released them seemed like a big betrayal to Nazhena. They'd rather die against us than face the punishments she would bestow on them and their families. And the most terrible thing was that they felt that everything was right as it was: a ruler must ensure the loyalty of her people by any means, and the temptation of power combined with the fear of punishment is one of the best ways to do so.

When we were sure that we wouldn't be getting anything out of them without resourcing to questionable means (something inside of me wanted to test how much pain they could take before they broke, but that wasn't fine) we got back to the point of deciding what to do with them. Indi believed firmly that anything but killing them was a bad idea. They would bring us too much trouble. But, even if we aggreed, we didn't want to take that decision. In the end, I suggested that keeping them as prisoners in the burned house until we got back from the Pale Tower and freeing them after that, when we were ready to leave Waldsby, would solve most of our problems. I am pretty sure that you can see the many drawbacks of taking that course of action. We were no fools. We were aware of them. But that was the only idea we had that didn't involve killing them, so we did it anyway.

After that, we got back to Nadya's home and told her what had happened. She wasn't angry or even specially surprised. I can only guess that she expected us to mess up.

-We will depart tomorrow with the first lights- was the only thing she said-. We have to hurry up before she is fully prepared.

Even if she wasn't, Nazhena seemed like too much for us. But what could we do? Wait until she decided to come at us with all her minions and considerable power? Our best chance was striking first.

-Do you intend to come with us, Nadya?- asked Cat.  
-I am going, with or without you. Nazhena will pay for- the kids were already sleeping, but she still spoke in a lower tone-... what she did.  
-I won't try to dissuade you- I said-. You have the right to seek revenge. But you still have two children, and if you come with us, you must must be aware that we might not return.  
Nadya gave me an intense stare.  
-This is all for them. They deserve better than this.  
-I understand. I just wanted to be sure that you understood the consequences.  
-I do. Better than any of you. We cannot lose.- She didn't say that like "we will win". It was more like "If we lose, the consequences will be terrible".  
-Watch out for the goat man too- a low pitched voice came out of the kitchen alongside a munching sound- He's almost as disgusting with Nazhena.

A tiny man with a big beard was sitting on the table, looking at us hesitantly while chewing on one of the traits Cat and I had cooked. He looked almost like a dwarf, but he wasn't bigger than Nina.

-Hatch?- I asked.  
-You are a domovoi?- added Nadya, surprised and maybe a bit upset- And you are living in my house?

The tiny man raised an eyebrow like he was saying: "can you both stop asking obvious things?". I didn't know what domovyie (the plural for domovoi) were, but Nadya told us later. Akin to the fey, domovyie were widely known in Irrisen as mischievous home spirits who were as likely to help doing the housework as to create a real mess, depending on their whimse. This one was apparently in a helpful mood. Even if he had been a bit reluctant to show himself, Hatch wanted to share his knowledge about the Pale Tower with us, so we had a chance to survive. After Nadya's initial shock, we all listened carefully. He had a lot of information and some of it was even helpful. In addition to the color of the curtains, the location of Nazhena's footlocker, and a song that Hatch made us learn by heart because he insisted that it was important (I believed him), we also learned some useful information about the capacities of Nazhena and her apprentice Radosek Pavril (the Goat Man, as Hatch called him). Even though Hatch's explanations were anything but good, I got one thing clear: Nazhena was way beyond our capacities and she wasn't alone. But still, we'd have to find a way to defeat her and close the Winter Portal. Maybe taking the fight to her own lair, her tower protected by Baba Yaga's magic (if we were to believe Hatch's words), wasn't the wisest course of action, but it was still the best option we had.

-Someone should stay here.- I announced after pondering Hatch's words carefully.  
Everybody protested at the same time.  
-We cannot enter the eye of the storm unprotected- I explained-, and only four of us can bear the Mark at the same time. I don't know exactly how it works, but it's possible that we couldn't even enter the Pale Tower without it...  
-Well, it's worth taking the risk.- Shrugged Argentea.  
-...or we might be banished from existence, who knows?- I finished- You can assume the risk, but I am not up to it. Even if we are just forced to split up because of the Mark, leaving one of us behind in a hostile territory is unacceptable.

Not that the town was that safe, with its crossbow-wielding innkeeper, but it was definitely safer. In the end, everybody agreed to do it my way, though not everybody was happy about it. Nadya still insisted on coming along and I thought she had the right to avenge her daughter and find some peace. Argentea had also pending issues with Nazhena, who had been responsible for her kidnapping and the death of her traveling companions. Indi, on his behalf, had befriended Orm and Mjolin and could also help Rolf the priest to learn more about Blonde. He was the perfect candidate to stay out. Now that I come to think about it, I might have suggested Indi for less objective reasons, as I don't feel that I was ready yet to fly on my own without Cat. But whatever the reason was, my arguments stuck and Indi was left behind to take care of Nadya's kids, Blonde and the prisoner. Now that I think about it, maybe leaving him in charge of the prisoners wasn't the best idea either.  
After that, we went to sleep... sort of. Nadya slept in Thora's bed. Indi, Cat and I slept on the floor by the fireplace, the best place in the house. I had slept in a real bed once in my life, when I was a child and I caught a severe cold. I had next to no memories of it, but both Cat and I thought that beds were an unnecessary luxury. Argentea, of course, as the noblewoman in the group, got to sleep in the main bed alone. It was big enough for two people, but Nadya would rather sleep with the kids, Cat and I by the fireplace and Argentea thought it was improper to have a man sleeping by her side without being married to him.

But before we went to sleep I wanted to have a talk with Argentea. I had been thinking all day about what had happened the last night. Cat would have said I was overthinking things. I was still worried that she could end up regretting what had happened, or thinking that I had provoked her somehow into it. Indi was much simpler, so honest and open-minded. It was easy to know what was going on in his head. But Argentea seemed confusing to me. It was like she was two different people: the real Argentea and the one she presented to the world.

I knocked on her door, resolved to talk it out, but when the moment came I was unable to get the words sorted in my head, and Argentea didn't seem specially comfortable with the conversation. So, instead of talking about the last night, we ended repeating the last night. At least I could be rather sure now that she didn't regret it.


	25. Chapter 25

The next day I woke up before the break of dawn with Nina pulling my hair. Everybody else was still sleeping, but I had to commune with Nina to prepare my daily spells. Each morning I spent about an hour meditating in her company to replenish my magic, so I usually was the first one to wake up but the last one to join the group... though Indi usually shared my situation, as his goddess demanded him to commune with her at sunrise. This morning was unusually early, though, and Indi was still sleeping. Lucky him.

When I joined up with the group they were already having breakfast. We had some leftovers from the previous day, Nadya kissed her kids goodbye, and we departed with the first lights of the day. Orm and Mjoli were happy: something they had heard made them believe we were going to bring Thora back, and they missed her. They were also glad to be left with their new friend Indi, who was much funnier than that old boring Kashka, who was always complaining about her aching hips.

With the first lights of the dawn, I chose my three riders for the day: the redhead Nadya was My Red Sun, the sneaky and stealthy Cat was My Black Midnight and Argentea, our knight in bright armor, could only be My Bright Morning. Then, we tied the dogs to the sled and got back on the road.

Nadya knew all the best paths to get to the Pale Tower without being noticed and despite walking through the woods made our trip longer and more exhausting we were rewarded with an uneventful trip, as patrols rarely ventured beyond the roads. We got to our destination by midday, and I was almost blinded by the light the tower reflected. It was, as I had thought, completely sculpted out of ice and surrounded by a wall of pointy icicles about three times our height. The tower itself resembled a giant icicle. One of the first things we noticed as our eyes got used to the reflecting light was that there was a massive flock of black birds (most likely crows) flying around the top of the building.

There was no visible entrance, but there was a trail of footprints and sled tracks in the snow that led directly to the wall, so it wasn't hard to guess that there must be a door. We decided to approach the tower from the main road and try to get anyone who watched the entrance to allow us to pass. We still had part of the gear that we had taken from the guards we had fought at the inn, so we could pass as a returning patrol to anyone who looked at us from a certain distance. Cat's impersonation wasn't very good, as she was really short for a human and her features were clearly elven, so she stayed behind, cloaked, hooded, and covered by the rest of us. Being almost a head taller than my sister, I didn't have the same problem and despite not having an imposing frame as Argentea or, to a minor degree, Nadya had, I had something even better: magic. Since I was a child I had known how to trick people's minds into make them perceive me as an entirely different person. I didn't know where that ability came from, as nobody had taught it to me, but it had proven useful in the past to get free meals. This would be the first time that I put it in a truly serious use and I really wished that it worked. Nadya had been teaching me some words and phrases in Skald and I hoped to be able to speak them correctly and convincingly to reinforce my impersonation. In the end, Skald was kinda similar to Common, as all human languages had a common origin in Ergot, the first human tongue. What really made Skald difficult to understand (and to speak) was the accent: despite having been practicing for the last hours, the heavy consonant sounds still got stuck in my throat.

We approached the wall, with Nadya and me in the lead, and Cat in the back. I was wearing the face of one of Sertane's men, so the guards on the wall could at least see a familiar face. The rest of the group covered their faces with their hoods the best they could. I was relieved to hear that the guard that adressed us spoke in short phrases and cried them out loud and clear: "Who goes there?", "Where do you come from?" So I was able to understand everything with little effort. Nadya and I did all the speaking, though there wasn't too much to do. I repeated my prepared speech and we were allowed to get in without further questioning. Part of the wall lifted like a regular portcullis, through instead of metal bars it was made out of polished icicles. We crossed the gate, and I felt grateful that the guards remained in their places instead of approaching us, as I didn't think our costumes were good enough to hold up to a closer examination.

We got into an open courtyard, dominated by an imposing ice scultpture of a dragon spreading its wings. To its sides, there were seven wooden shacks, and some dogsleds parked near them. As soon as we got out of the sight of the guards at the entrance we peeped inside one of the shacks.

-Dogs- whispered Cat, the first one to look-. But they are dead.  
-Are you sure?- asked Argentea, who couldn't see a lot in the dim light inside the shack.  
-Yes, unless they like sleeping in a pool of blood with their guts scattered all around the place.

Argentea backed away, deciding she didn't need to see that, and headed towards another shack. She opened the door, took a look inside, closed the door and looked at us with a face that made her look like she smelled rotting fish.

-Nothing to see. Just more dead dogs.  
-But who did it? And why?- I asked. Killing the dogs and leaving their remains scattered all over the place made no sense.

I would get an answer to my questions soon, as the next shack we checked was occupied by something quite different from a dog. A large hunched figure approached us as we opened the door. It had a thick blue skin, tiny red eyes and unusually long arms ended in hooked claws. We had fought a troll before, but this one seemed bigger and stronger.

We thought we could avoid a fight by pretending to be guards, but that didn't help. Bordegga, as the troll called herself, had grown tired of being paid in useless metal and gave us an ultimatum: bring me food or become food. Anything as good as the dogs from our sleds would suffice. Even though she effectively mistook us for guards, she didn't show any respect to us, acting in a belligerent way and constantly threatening us. Who was the genius who thought that hiring this troll as a guard was a good idea?

We might have avoided the fight, but after seeing the fate of the dogs in the kennels we weren't willing to sacrifice the ones that came with us. Most humans treated animals under their care like they were slaves or belongings, but Nadya was kind to "her" dogs. Cat and I thought that sacrificing the life of someone under our protection was beyond consideration. Argentea, who couldn't care less about the dogs, thought that Bordegga was dangerous, unpredictable, and would turn against us when she had an opportunity, and there was no point in negotiating with such a creature. She was possibly right, as the first thing Bordegga did after we told her that she couldn't eat the dogs was saying that we would make a better meal and attacking us right away.

Argentea was the target of the first blows, as we were ready for a fight and she had taken a strategic position up in front of us to protect us from being hit. She parried the first attack from the troll's axe, dodged her claw and made her taste the steel of her shield when she attempted to bite her. She had learned from our last time fighting a troll that they liked to bite, and this one seemed to find us especially tasty. Cat got out from behind the wall of the shack, ready to do her thing, but I told her to wait. Trolls had a thick skin and regenerative blood, which could make them formidable adversaries when fighting them with conventional weapons, but they also had a reputation for being rather stupid and weak willed. The trick that I had used against Volan and her men should work with Bordegga too: a couple of words, a simple gesture, and she was put to sleep. Cat was quick to slit her throat with no hesitation, as we knew that it wouldn't kill her but keep her unconscious for a while. According to the legends, even severed heads would grow back or reattach themselves.

-We must kill her- said Nadya, putting an arrow right into Bordegga's eye with surprising accuracy to prevent her from regaining consciousness-. If we don't, she will come after us as soon as she awakens.  
-Isn't there a way to prevent that?- I asked- Locking her up in the kennels,maybe?  
-Does she look like she would be held back by a thin layer of wood?- smirked Argentea.

She was right. Given some effort and time, even I might be able to knock down the door.

-We gotta be quick- insisted Nadya-. With all this noise, we must have already alerted the guards.  
-Fire- I said-. We need something that we can set on fire.

Cat improvised a torch as fast as she could wrapping some cloth around a broken broomstick she found inside the shack. I produced some fire with my magic, just a tiny spark that was only useful to ignite easily flammable things: fire magic wasn't really my speciality. Argentea didn't wait for confirmation, as she knew what she had to do.

-Now!- she cried out as she beheaded the troll, holding her sword with both hands. It wasn't a clear cut: the head was still attached to the body by some sinew and bone, which was quickly regenerating.

Cat didn't hesitate. She pressed the improvised torch against the partially severed head and, with a crispy sound of charred flesh, the troll stopped moving. The wounds were no longer bleeding or regenerating.

-Should we set her on fire to be sure she's dead?- asked my sister, looking at me for an answer, but it was Nadya who spoke:  
-No. No time for that.

It was difficult to recognize the sweet and caring mother in the cold and determined hunter that Nadya had become since our departure. Cat and Argentea shared her determination, but while the first's motivation was protecting me and the latter's was duty, Nadya was solely motivated by revenge. And, what would happen when, after having had her revenge, she realized that her daughter was still gone? I was worried for her. Anyway, we did what she said and hurried up. The guards should already be coming... Save they weren't, and they never did. They must have heard the fight. Maybe they'd rather avoid the troll. Maybe they were already used to Bordegga causing trouble and they chose to ignore her. Or maybe they were just incompetent. We never knew. We just found ourselves in front of the icy doors of the Pale Tower with no more opposition. And the doors weren't even locked. We were coming for Nazhena.


	26. Chapter 26

As we opened the doors we were greeted by an unexpected wave of heat. We got to a circular chamber dominated by a steaming pool right in the center, surrounded by six pillars of ice. Cloudy versions of ourselves walked towards us from foggy mirrors on the walls as we entered the room. I wasn't still used to my own reflection (it was disturbing) but, aside from that, the chamber seemed empty. We approached cautiously to the center and I kneeled by the pool. The water was steaming hot, perfect for a bath. I got rid of my uncomfortable guard costume (which was pretty useless in such close quarters) to make it seem like I was about to get into the pool.  
  
-Forget about Nazhena, I am staying here.- I joked. Fluffyball Nina opened an eye and hooted lazily in agreement.  
-Focus.- said Argentea trying to appear severe but not really being able to conceal her smile.  
-Okay...- I answered with pretended annoyance and joined back with the group.  
  
There were many sets of doors that led out of the main hall, plus a couple of square ice platforms, one at each side of the room. A magical detection spell revealed that they were magical in nature, so I proceeded to examine them more thoroughly while Cat approached stealthily the doors to check what was behind them. Meanwhile, Nadya and Argentea kept an eye out for us so we weren't surprised by unexpected attackers. The floor, despite being made out of polished ice, wasn't slippery at all, and it muffled sound allowing my sister to move around like a ghost. When she was done she informed us that two doors lead to latrines, another two lead to sets of stairs, and the last ones lead to chambers full of people. Though she only had been able to get a glimpse of the two last rooms, she was pretty sure that they were some kind of dormitories or barracks for the guards. Meanwhile, I had identified the platforms as some sort of teleporters that could be only be activated by some sort of specific event. If that was the use of an item, a password, or anything else, I had no clue, nor I did know where they led to. But I remembered the song that Hatch had taught us, insisting so much on us learning it by heart. The first time I had heard the verses I had thought them to be a sort of riddle but maybe they were just a password. I was excited to check out if my guess about the teleporters was right, so I voted to try our luck with them before walking up the stairs. Nadya agreed: if they were aware of our presence in the tower, they would expect us to use the stairs, not the teleporters. Argentea didn't think that a magic device could be a trustworthy traveling option but she had to agree with Nadya's reasons, so she reluctantly accepted that taking the teleporter could be the best option... if we could manage to make it work, that's it.  
  
The teleporters weren't that big, allowing for only two of us to stay on the platform at the same time. Unexpectedly, everyone volunteered to be the one to accompany me on my first try, but we decided that Argentea would be the most appropriate one to go with me if we met problems on the other side, as she was an expert at keeping attackers at bay. I could tell she was rather scared when she stepped onto the platform: she didn't like or trust magic, but still she did her best to keep her usual look of determination.  
 _  
-A gathering within the wall, take one, take us all._  
  
I recited, more than singing. I had a soft voice, and people tended to find my kagonesti accent rather melodic, but aside from that I didn't have the slightest bit of musical talent. Anyway, the teleporter must be as tone deaf as I was, because the reciting worked fine. Suddenly, I felt a coat of ice climbing up my legs, covering my whole body. Argentea lifted her shield in an instinctive attempt of protecting herself but, before we were able to do anything, we were completely covered in ice. Was it a trap? Had I said the wrong password? Soon the layer of frost shattered, releasing us again. It had all happened so fast, lasting not more than a few seconds, and then we realized that we were somewhere else and Cat and Nadya weren't with us.

A melody ceased sounding as we materialized in a luxurious dining room. Two diminutive winged creatures stopped dancing among the chandeliers and stared at us in surprise. Mierul, the traveling bard we had met two days ago, was there holding a lyre, seeming as surprised as her fellow fey were. Clearly, we had interrupted something.  
  
Mierul started singing and playing again, a hauntingly beautiful magical song meant to fill the hearts of her allies with resolution. The two smallest faeries muttered arcane words and disappeared from sight with a simple gesture, just like the faeries in the forests of Linsel did. But this time I was prepared. I had been learning more secrets from Eternity and I was looking forward to put them into practice: I took a pinch of sand from my belt pocket and blew it towards the position where I believed the fey to be. With a couple of gestures and a word of power, the sand transformed into a massive cloud that filled most of the room, coating everything in glitter: the chandeliers, the dishes, the furniture and, of course, the invisible fey.  
  
There was a huge dining table in the middle of the room that acted as a barrier between Mierul and us, so Argentea had to go all the way round the table to get to her. Cat would have thrown herself under or over the table, but I just couldn't picture Argentea doing that. One of the smallest faeries aimed his bow at Argentea, but the sting of the tiny arrows didn't even pierce her armor. The other one just brushed her eyes violently, trying to remove the sparkling glitter that hindered her vision. At that moment, Cat and Nadya materialized in the room with an explosion of shards of ice, ready to fight. They didn't know what was going on, but we looked like we were in trouble and that was enough for them. Cat rolled under the table trying to get to Mierul, while Nadya took aim at the flying faeries that were beyond our reach. Without the weather on their side and with a skilled archer (with cold iron arrows) on ours they weren't so tough. Mierul was the only one left standing in the blink of an eye, and only because she was harder to reach. I put her to sleep to prevent her from running away, and when she woke up she had the edge of Argentea's new sword resting on her neck.  
  
-Please, don't kill me- she pleaded with the hesitant voice of someone who wasn't used to plead-. I surrender.  
  
We had actually no reasons to kill her. She had caused no direct harm to us and, taking into account that we had broken into the room fully armed and prepared for a fight, it wasn't unusual nor unreasonable that she had attempted to defend herself. We told her to lock herself in her room and stay there until we were done with Nazhena. Then, she would be free to leave.  
  
-You won't find Nazhena here- said the bard when she heard the duchess' name-. She has been called to Whitethrone by the Queen herself.  
  
-What do you mean that she isn't here?- Nadya's voice trembled. For a moment I feared that she was either about to start crying or to fire an arrow into Mierul's guts, but she just gave her a cold stare. I couldn't imagine what was going on in her head in that moment.  
-She was already gone when I got here- shrugged Mierul-. She left Radosek in charge.  
  
I noticed a slight disagreement in Mierul's voice, and it wasn't hard guessing the reason. Radosek had hired a troll as a guard who had slain and devoured the dogs. His guards had let us in with next to no checking. We had got to the second floor without any opposition. It didn't seem like Nazhena's apprentice was doing anything near competent work here.  
  
We interrogated Mierul about what could be Nazhena doing in Whitethrone (the capital of Irrisen, as Nadya told us) and what could Queen Elvanna might want from her, but she didn't seem to know anything. She was just an artist, a wandering bard, as she constantly reminded us. She knew nothing about a winter portal either, and she looked genuinely surprised when we asked. She proved to be more useful when it came to questions about Radosek and the Pale tower, as she was more than willing to share with us which was the teleporter that led to his bedroom and to the ritual chamber where he and Nazhena usually performed their magic. She still didn't seem to believe that we weren't going to kill her afterwards and thus she tried to be as helpful as she could so we would spare her life.  
  
-He doesn't allow anyone to use that teleporter without his consent, though- Mierul warned us-. He keeps it locked with a key, but he might have given a copy to someone.  
-Who?- asked Nadya, who wasn't in the mood for games at that moment.  
-He gave a key to the keeper of the aerie, hoping she'd come visit him at nights while Nazhena was away- she had the hint of a smile on her lips, the smile of someone who knows a secret that could destroy someone by telling it. One could guess she didn't like Radosek at all-. As far as I know, he is still waiting.  
-Who is she?- I asked.  
  
Mierul shrugged again.  
  
-Her name is Jairess Sonn and she is some sort of priestess, I believe. She doesn't look fully human, though.  
  
We posed a couple more questions to Mierul, like what she meant with Jairess not being fully human (something about her having blue skin despite not being winter-touched, she said), but she wasn't of much more help, so we escorted her to her room and she locked herself in.  
  
Nadya was very disappointed after our chat with Mierul. The rest of us were at the Pale Tower because of the Winter Portal, so Nazhena's absence could be a good thing after all, as we weren't prepared to win a fight against a powerful winter witch. But Nadya has joined us only because she wanted to avenge her daughter and take Nazhena down. To her, this was a hard hit. I felt really sorry for her, but now we had to focus on closing the portal and trying to stay alive.


	27. Chapter 27

We walked by a mirrored wall to a side door to take Mierul to her chamber. There seemed to be mirrors everywhere, in every room, which gave us the sensation of being under constant watch. We feared that our conversation with Mierul could have been heard through the mirrors, but what else could we have done to prevent it? We hadn't found a single room where we were safe from our reflections' watchful eyes.

Next to Mierul's room there was another closed door. Cat opened it carefully, but the person who was inside the room had heard us and stood up quickly. Having been noticed, my sister opened the door wide enough for us all to see inside. The room was small yet luxurious, with a rather comfortable looking bed with some beautiful dresses scattered over it, a big wooden closet with intricate carvings, and a matching boudoir with... guess what? Yes! A big oval mirror. But the most striking feature of the room wasn't the interior decoration, but the person that we met inside. She was wearing a green dress that complimented her olive skin and her green eyes, with carefully combed curls of auburn hair falling over her shoulders. She stepped towards us with a mixture of resolution and elegance, while we stood paralyzed for a few seconds, as we couldn't believe what we were seeing: the woman that we had in front of us looked exactly like Argentea!

-Who are you?- asked the woman in the green dress. She stared at (our) Argentea with a worried look in her eyes.  
\- Who. Are. You- replied (our) Argentea-. That is the real question.  
-I am Lady Argentea Malassene, squire of the Order of the Crown. Has Nazhena sent you to kill me and replace me?

Despite not carrying, apparently, any weapons, this new Argentea didn't seem intimidated by us. She stepped back, though, when the fully armed Argentea approached her, sword in hand.

-Stop pretending to be me, imposter!  
-Alright, calm down!- I said, getting between them, as I feared they would try to kill each other. Then I addressed the one who had been traveling with us:- Let her explain herself.  
-I am not going to listen to any of her lies!  
Again, she looked like she was about to attack, but I intervened again.  
-Maybe she isn't lying.  
-Then I am, is that what you mean?- I had never seen her so upset.  
-No!- I cried out desperately.  
-Explain yourself!- demanded both in unison.  
-Yes, please- said Nadya-. I don't get where you are trying to go with this.

"Out of this mess I got myself into" I thought.

-I mean, maybe both of you believe to be the real one. Maybe Nazhena played with her mind to make her believe it.  
-Not with mine!- both screamed in unison again.

I really wanted to think that the woman who had been traveling with us was the real one, but both looked so alike that it was confusing. And what about the intimate moments we had shared? She had behaved like a completely different person then. That an engaged solamnic noblewoman like her showed even the slightest interest in an accursed pariah like me seemed far from believable. What if we had been traveling with an imposter, maybe even a spy? After seeing her risking her life for us, I couldn't believe that she was a traitor, at least not willingly. But, what if she didn't know? Even if the new Argentea was the imposter, we didn't have any proof that she was lying rather than having been deceived through magic. All about this situation was so confusing and difficult to handle.

-Do you recall how you got here?- I asked to the woman in the green dress.  
-I was kidnapped by bandits and brought here- she explained-. I was kept here since then. I didn't know what the Winter Witches were planning to do with me- she leveled a cold stare at the other Argentea-. But now I do.  
-Your room wasn't locked from the outside.- Cat pointed out.  
The new Argentea looked at my sister defensively.  
-I didn't have any weapons- she pointed at her lookalike's shield in an accusatory way-, I was in a hostile place. What could I have done?  
-Fight for your life.- answered the fully armed Argentea. I don't know if that was intended to be a piece of advice or a threat, as she stepped towards her with her sword unsheathed (I believe that she was just trying to intimidate her, but it could also be that our Argentea had grown tired of tolerating her lookalike). I wasn't able to react in time to stop her, but it was probably for the better. Foreseeing an upcoming attack, the imposter revealed its true appearance: a tall and slender creature of unidentifiable gender with a pale, featureless face, who fitted as well in Argentea's dress as a young kid would have fit in their parent's clothes. The real Argentea opened her eyes wide in shock and released a cry of anger before striking the creature, who unsuccesfully attempted to defend itself with its bare claws. I had never seen anything similar to that creature before, but stories about doppelgangers who replaced people without no one noticing were well known in popular tales. They were depicted as cunning, manipulative and heartless creatures... who weren't specially good at fighting, as we had the opportunity to attest. Even in its true form, he was no rival for the real Argentea. Of course, we knew better than to participate in the duel: we might have earned a good old shield bash if we had tried.

-This was my favorite dress- Argentea knelt by the corpse of the alien creature, pondering the damage done by her sword and the spilled blood to her clothes-. What is this... thing?  
-They are called doppelgangers, I think. Now we know why they kidnapped you.  
-If they already had a ready replacement for me, why bothering to keep me alive?  
-They probably wanted to bring you here so that thing could learn how to do a better impersonation of you.  
-Yes, because it didn't look like me at all. I cannot believe that it fooled you!  
-I think that it actually made a pretty good Argentea.- Cat chuckled.

My sister was right. Even asuming that the doppelganger had been reading our minds to improve its impersonation, its imitation of Argentea had been way too accurate. Not to forget that it had already been wearing Argentea's face before we got into the room. That implied previous knowledge of her. Maybe she had just been scryed with magic during her captivity at the lodge, but it worried me that everything could have been planned out in advance and they could have been watching her for a long time. I felt that it wasn't a good time to bother her with new concerns, as she already had many, so I didn't translate my fears into words. Making her suspicious of her own family and allies would do no good.

-Are all this fancy clothes and cosmetics yours?- asked Cat, messing around with the items scattered around the place and making me push aside my grim thoughts. She was really good at it- They look rather impractical. Can you even breathe with this thing on?

Cat sat on the bed, holding a dress with a very tight corset. We were used to see Argentea in her battle gear, and it was difficult to us to picture her wearing something like that, even if her copycat had allowed us to see how she'd look.

-These clothes aren't meant to be comfortable. They are noble garments.

Cat raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

-One would think that more money meant more comfortable clothes.  
-They cannot be comfortable or practical. If you are wearing clothes that don't allow you to do a lot of things, it means that you have people who will do all those things for you.  
-You humans don't make any sense. Doing things for yourself is good, you know?  
-I agree, but this dresses look so pretty anyway- I intervened-. I can understand how someone could want to wear them.

Argentea gave me a skeptical look. Despite all that she had just said, I must note that I have never seen her as comfortable in a noble garment as I have seen her in her battle attire. But, after all, it was she who said that noble garments weren't meant to be comfortable.


	28. Chapter 28

We gathered up Argentea's belongings, though she insisted on discarding some cosmetics that had been obviously used by the doppelganger. She wanted to throw away the torn dress too, but I convinced her not to do so. I knew a few tricks that could make the dress look fine again. The clothes I was wearing were at least twenty years old and, barring a couple of patches that they already had when I got them, they looked like they were brand new. I have never understood people who believe that using magic for fighting is fine, but using it for casual things isn't. That 's how wizards think: you shouldn't practice casual magic in front of people because they are afraid of magic. Maybe they wouldn't be so afraid if people witnessed more helpful casual magic (like clothes mending) and less people being burned alive by a harmful spell, right?  
  
But we've had enough venting for now. We'll get back to my ideological differences with wizards later. Now, let's get back to the Pale Tower. We had just decreased the number of Argenteas by one and gotten back to the dining hall, ready to keep searching the place. As we opened the next door, the first thing I noticed was a delicious scent of freshly baked goods, but before my mouth had time to start salivating, a short ashen-skinned figure wearing an apron startled us. From what I could extract from his swift speech in Skald, he didn't want intruders in his kitchen and wanted to kick us out. I didn't get the feeling that he minded a whole lot that we were also intruders in the tower. He just wanted us out from "his" kitchen. Before we could apologize and get out the gnomish creature (a spriggan, as Nadya would tell us later) used the innate magic of his kind to cast a spell to scare us away. It worked, at least on Cat and Nadya, who backed away in fear, but it caused the opposite reaction on Argentea, who stepped towards him in determination. I pointed at the spriggan and made a quick gesture to impose a curse on him, while resorting to my usual manic laughter to keep his resolution undermined (here is a tiny secret about my most basic curses: they only work because people think they do, it's all in the head).  
  
-Witch!- the spriggan cried out, with a mixture of fear and reverence in his voice, and then he tapped himself on the chest while crying out loud:- Grow! Grow! Grow!  
  
In front of our eyes, he started to grow in size like a well fermented dough, until he was many heads taller than Argentea. I kept cackling, half because I needed to hold my curse on him, half because I found the whole situation pretty amusing: I had never seen an enlargement effect being casted like that.  
  
-Two can play at that game!- I said. I knew the perfect spell for the situation. After I said the words and made the proper gestures I added three last words to the spell:-Grow, grow, grow!  
  
I thought it was pretty funny, but Argentea looked at me like she was questioning my sanity again and Nina hooted in dismay: that wasn't how the spell was intended to be! My magic worked fine, anyway, and Argentea grew up almost to double of her size.  
  
-What...?- Argentea was confused and disoriented with her new size and missed a couple of hits against the spriggan. Meanwhile, Nadya and Cat joined the fray, already recovered from the magical fear. My sister sneaked into the battle from between Argentea's legs while some arrows flew above her head into the fray. Nadya's aim never ceased to impress me. Cat was a pretty good archer too, but she would most likely shoot Argentea instead of the enemy if she ever tried to do what Nadya was doing.  
  
The spriggan was a tougher fighter that one would expect for a cook to be. He attacked Cat and Argentea with formidable strength while he threatened with feeding us to the troll.  
  
-The troll is dead, and so are you- said Nadya in an absolutely cold voice that gave me the creeps, while she fired another arrow. It would be hard to tell if it was her who delivered the final blow to the spriggan, as the fight was as messy as most fights are, but those were definitely the last words the cook heard before he fell to the ground, shrinking back to his normal size.  
-Grow, grow, grow?- Argentea looked at me in disbelief- Seriously?  
  
I shrugged.  
  
-It worked.  
-You are the weirdest witch I have ever known.- said Nadya.  
  
I had been called weird and witch so many times that I had lost count, but that was the first time I took it as a compliment: all the witches Nadya had known were cold, heartless tyrants.

-Kileanna, look, cookies!- cried out Cat. She knew how much I liked anything sweet. The last time we had sneaked into a kitchen I had been sick for two days because of a cake that was too big and tasty for my own good. And now, there I was, in front of a tray full of some of the most delicious looking cookies I had ever seen, and I didn't really mind the fact that I had a dead spriggan laying besides me. One of the cookies looked especially good: it had been shaped as a dragon's head and covered in frosting to make it look like a white dragon with a candied cherry as its eye. If that wasn't enough, it was about the size of my open hand... So bad that a quick magic examination revealed that the cookie was not only magical but cursed. I never got to know why would someone put a curse on a cookie, but I had to deem it unsafe for eating and crush it. The rest of them were absolutely non magic and delicious, though, so I packaged them up to share them with Hatch and Nadya's kids when we got back to Waldsby.  
  
The rest of the group wasn't nearly as excited as I was about the cookies, so we moved on to our next destination in the Pale Tower, getting through the oversized double doors to a mirrored hall with two large doors on each side and another one in front of us. Behind the door to our left there was a big chamber, where a hideous tangle of vines vaguely shaped to resemble a young kid stood chained to a wall. The creature, clearly insane, hungry, or insanely hungry stared at us for a second and then attempted to attack us in a mindless rage. The chains stopped him right in the middle of the charge but it kept pulling and, even if the chains seemed resilient enough to hold it, the ice of the wall didn't. As we thought that fighting a plant-baby-monster wouldn't do any good, we just closed the door to the room again, but we could hear it shrieking and pulling at its chains for a while before it seemed to calm down.  
The door to out right led to a big, cramped library, with bookshelves that reached the ceiling covering all walls but one, which was occupied by another massive mirror. The center of the room was clear and well lit, oocupied only by a big wooden table with a big pile of books on it. A human woman quickly closed the book she was reading and stood up as we entered the room.  
  
-Who are you and what are you doing here?- she asked disdainfully in Skald.  
  
She was tall, even by human standards and despite wearing no armor she had the bearing of a warrior. At first I thought she was unarmed but, as she approached, I noticed she was carrying the biggest sword I had ever seen on her back.  
  
-We are...- what? Innocent visitors wandering around holding bloodstained weapons? Terribly accented guards that she hadn't met before for unknown reasons? I didn't know how to end my phrase.  
-...coming for Nazhena.- concluded Nadya for me.  
  
The woman in the library unsheathed her sword and moved one step closer.

-Bad luck. She's gone.  
-Where?- I asked.  
  
The woman hinted a crooked smile and spoke in a perfect yet heavily accented Common.  
  
-That isn't of any concern to a bunch of northern weaklings who are most likely going to die here.  
  
Both Argentea and Nadya seemed about to jump at her throat. I could picture them asking "who are you calling a weakling?" and "who are you calling a northerner?" respectively.  
  
-We don't need to prove anything to you- I said-. There's no reason to start a pointless fight here. If you stay out of this, we won't come after you.  
  
The tall woman raised an eyebrow.  
  
-Do I look scared? Should I be? The Abyss will freeze over the day I back away from the poorly concealed threats of a northerner.  
-We are not threatening you- to my surprise, my voice sounded way too much like a threatening hiss, which partially invalidated what I was saying-. We are trying to spare your life.  
I had to admit that her cocky attitude was getting me to my nerves.  
-Does it seem like I need your pity? You are just trying to save your miserable lives.  
  
Of course, we have gotten right into our enemy's lair because we were such cowards!  
  
-Fight.- said Nadya dryly, while aiming her bow at her. All the patience she could muster had evaporated since we had been told that Nazhena was gone. She still didn't want to believe it and needed to see it with her own eyes as soon as possible.  
  
The tall woman was ready for a fight. Cat was the first to strike, going right for the throat as usual, but our enemy parried the first attack with a bare arm, taking only a superficial wound. An invisible field blocked the second attack, and I recognised it as a magic armor spell, the same that I usually casted on myself everyday. Could she be some sort of spellcaster? It seemed so, as she stepped back, recited some arcane words and started growing up. That seemed to be the theme of the day, though there was no "grow, grow, grow" involved in this case. She prepared to deliver a powerful blow with her oversized sword, but she had lost way too much time casting the spell, and both Argentea and Nadya took advantage of it. Meanwhile, my task was business as usual: cursing and cackling.  
  
The fight didn't last long, with only Argentea being hurt on our side as she approached the enlarged woman. The hit could have been devastating, but she managed to deflect most of it with her sword and get a shallow cut on her right arm. After that, our opponent didn't have another chance to fight back before she was knocked down unconscious. We disarmed her, tied her up and used Indi's healing wand (that he had gracefully lent to us) to get her back to consciousness. She might have useful information.  
  
Indeed, she might have, but she wasn't willing to share. The most useful piece of information that came out from her mouth was her name: "Captain" Hestrig Orlov. Every other question received contemptuous, or directly threatening answers. She was mocking us. We had already lost our patience, and when I told her that she'd rather speak, for her own good, she anwswered in a daring voice:  
-Are you going to torture me?  
  
-No!- we all said in unison, all but Nadya. Her silence worried me.  
-Then, what is the worst thing you can do to me? Killing me? Nazhena will do worse than that.  
  
Thora immediately came to my mind. She was probably right. After realizing we wouldn't get any information out of her, we came to the conclusion that the best we could do was leaving her there, gagged and tied up, but it was Hestrig who convinced us that it wasn't a good idea:  
  
-How much time do you think will pass before someone will find me here and release me, and how long before I come back after you?- I swear she was looking at the mirror as she spoke- If you want to fight me again, release me now, I am ready for more!  
  
Even if Hestrig seemed hot-headed she didn't seem like an idiot. Why demanding another fight right now, wounded, alone and at clear disadvantage, when she could come back later, fully healed and maybe even with some backup? I couldn't understand then, but now I believe that she was scared. With all her pretended self confidence and cockiness, she was utterly afraid of Nazhena, and she'd rather face a sure death by our hands than whatever punishment the witch kept for people who failed to perform their assigned duties. Whatever the reason was, we came to the realisation that we had to kill her. Argentea was willing to free her and allow her to make a last stand against us, but Cat and I couldn't disagree more.  
  
-Freeing her doesn't make it any less of an execution- I argued-. In her current state she doesn't have the slightest chance against us. It won't be a honorable combat but a parody. At best, she will manage to hurt one of us before she gets killed, and we would be wasting what little magic our healing wand still has left, only to trick ourselves into believing that we are giving her a chance.  
  
My speech was passionate, but completely useless, as Cat and Nadya were already more inclined towards a quick and painless death and Argentea kept thinking that Captain Orlov deserved to die like a warrior. Much to her disgust, the majority had spoken, and Hestrig Orlov died with an arrow shot through her eye socket. Maybe Argentea was right and she deserved better than that, but we had to think about our own safety first.


	29. Chapter 29

After searching the whole level we found no more opposition, just another private chamber and two more teleporting platforms: one was a simple block of ice at the end of a short corridor while the other was beautifully carved, with a red carpet leading to it and at the end of a luxurious mirrored hall. It wasn't difficult to tell which one should lead to Nazhena's private sanctum and which one to the aerie on the top of the tower. Even without Mierul's information it wouldn't have been a hard guess.  
  
But before we got into more trouble, we searched the last room we had found. According to the size and style of the clothes in the closet, it probably belonged to the captain we had just fought, who seemed to have quite expensive tastes, as she kept a chest full of jewelry and assorted finery under her bed. But the biggest treasure were a handful of tiny bottles that resonated with magic: the ability to fall slowly for a limited time granted by three of them would be of great use in the immediate future.  
  
After we were done with searching Hestrig's room we went on to examine the teleporters. I was pretty sure about knowing the right verse to activate the main teleporter but, as Mierul had warned us, it refused to work, so we tried our luck with the one that should lead to the aerie. Once again, Argentea and I stood on the platform and I recited the verses:  
  
 _-Take wing, soar and fly, let me see the winter sky._  
  
Again, the ice creeped over our legs and soon we were completely encased in ice but, as it had happened the last time, it only lasted a moment before our prison exploded in a million shards and we were greeted by chilly winds, the croaking of crows, and the unpleasant smell of their droppings. There was a triangle shaped structure that acted as a perch for the birds, but most of them were flying free around the tower. Their keeper, Jairess Sonn, was standing by the balcony, but she turned to face us as we appeared. She was dressed in completely ordinary furs and leather, but her blue skin made her really stand out as something quite different than a simple human. Also, her blond hair seemed to float around her rather than obey the dictates of the wind.

  
-Protect me from the intruders!- she cried out.  
  
The crows understood and obeyed, gathering in a cloud of black wings around their mistress. I had already been swarmed by crows once and it wasn't an experience that I wanted to repeat. Fortunately, I had the perfect spell to deal with the situation.  
  
-Stay away.- I said to Argentea.  
  
As I finished reciting the arcane words for my spell, I felt the sensation of being choking. I coughed, trying to clear my throat of whatever was obstructing it, and more than a hundred spiders of about half the size of my fist crawled out of my mouth and down my body, heading towards Jairess Sonn and her crow army. One could think that the crows should be safe as long as they didn't touch the ground, but spiders can be also pretty good jumpers, and they gladly preyed on any bird that made the mistake of flying too close to them.

When Nadya and Cat got onto the aerie they witnessed a chaotic situation: crows pecking at spiders, spiders biting crows and the blue skinned tamer in the middle of everything, twisting around like crazy in an attempt of getting rid of the spiders crawling all over her body. Meanwhile, Argentea and I stayed away: the spiders were as loyal as most spiders are, and my control over them was very limited.  
  
Jairess commanded her crows to attack me, trying desperately to set herself free, and it worked, but not as she expected: I concentrated to make the spiders follow and distract the crows so they couldn't attack me. It didn't work out, as the crows moved way faster, and I found myself swarmed by crows again. At least Jairess was free now, so my friends could go to get her. And they didn't waste their time: unprotected by her shield of crows, Jairess wasn't a big threat. Cat and Argentea quickly flanked her, but it was Nadya who was about to finish her off when the tamer surrendered.  
  
-Call off the birds!- I demanded.  
-Call off the spiders!- she answered, while she commanded the birds to fly away with a single gesture. Without any crows in sight, the swarm turned their hungry eyes towards the closest living thing: me. Concentrating again to send them crawling down the tower wasn't as much an answer to Jairess' demand as a matter of survival.  
  
Jairess was a priestess, a follower of Kisla the Wild (called Chislev among humans), the goddess of Wilderness. She carried in her the blood of the spirits of the wind, and she had always felt affinity with birds. Nazhena had hired her to raise and feed the crows, and she couldn't care less for politics or wars. The duchess had always been fair to her and she considered her a good ruler, to the point that she dismissed Nadya when she told her about what had happened to her daughter.  
  
-She must have commited a grave offence to deserve that punishment.- she said.  
  
But when we told her about the Winter Portal and Nazhena's plans to turn Ergoth into a frozen wasteland again, she became suddenly concerned. Her first reaction was believing that everything we were telling her was a lie but when we asked her to travel Northwest and see for herself she realized that we were telling the truth she was horrified. As a follower of Kisla and a keeper of balance, Jairess found Nazhena's aspirations heretical.  
  
After the priestess had agreed to give us the key to the main teleporter, we told her to lock herself in her room for her own safety and leave when everything was over, as we had done with Mierul. She refused to stay any longer, though, as she had her own means to leave without being noticed and didn't want to be close if we failed and Radosek realized her betrayal. She gathered up all her scarce belongings that she was keeping in her room, all but a beautiful mobile made out of ice crystals shaped to resemble tiny birds, which was hanging from the ceiling. It reflected the falling sun, creating spots of light all over the room.  
  
-Aren't you taking this?- I asked, fearing that she was forgetting about it. It seemed like something with sentimental value.  
-It was a gift from Radosek- she answered with a hint of contempt-. You can keep it. Or thrash it, for all I care.  
  
After packaging up, Jairess drank a flight potion and floated away. The crows were also gone, at least for now, making the aerie suddenly calm and silent. From the top of the tower, we had an amazing view of the sunset in the frozen plains. I could even see Waldsby in the distance with the small wooden houses and the white gusts of smoke coming out from the chimneys. One of the smoke columns caught my attention being bigger than the others: someone must be cooking something delicious for dinner.


	30. Chapter 30

We were back again in front of the main teleporting platform, but this time we had the key that should allow us to make it work. We were aware that Radosek, or whoever else was on the other side, could be waiting for us, if all that had been said about the spying through mirrors was true. Like the other platforms, this one was too small to hold us all, and neither Cat or Argentea were willing to allow me to take the lead: I was the weakest and least experienced member of the group, as well as the least likely to survive a surprise attack. Nadya shouldn't go in the first group either, even if she wanted to, as all her archery skills depended on her being able to stay out of reach. Therefore, Argentea and Cat where the ones to take the lead. Neither of them had bothered to memorize the key verses, but I told them before they got up on the platform.  
 _  
-Onward, upward, in a tick. Don't be late, just be quick._  
  
Cat repeated the words in a voice that reminded me of the lullabies she sang to me as a child. She wasn't the best singer, but her voice never lacked emotion.  
  
For the first time I had a clear view of the process from the outside: the ice climbing up their legs until they were completely encased in ice and then it was like the block was swallowed up by the platform and they were gone. It was somewhat scary, but Nadya and I rushed onto the teleporter right after our friends disappeared. All the other times that I had used the platforms everything had seemed to happen in the blink of an eye, but this time I had the sensation that everything was going on slow motion. Argentea and Cat could be in grave danger on the other side and the teleporter just wouldn't speed up!

When we finally made it onto the other side the fight had already begun. The chamber was huge and, aside from some bookshelves, tables and chairs in the corners, the space was mostly clear. The ceiling was also pretty high and a massive glowing sphere was floating above us in the middle of the room. Argentea and Cat had moved away from the platform and next to an empty cauldron on the other side of the room where they were fighting a bunch of ice elementals, which weren't any taller than a human child. There was a dark haired man in the room, with a big beard and a crooked nose floating far enough above the ground level to make it impossible for Argentea and Cat to reach him with their attacks. The entire setting made sense as a whole: tools to create magic, big magic ball, summoned creatures, a floating man... Only the goat standing slightly to the side of the room, staring blankly at the portal with its horizontal pupils seemed absolutely out of place. The floating man, Radosek, looked at me with a delighted smile.

-Ah, there you are! I have something for you... Valstoi! 

Valstoi, which seemed to be the goat's name, lowered his head and charged towards me. It was then when I realized that his horns had an unnatural blueish glow and a thin layer of frost coating them. Nina also knew how to hold my spells and deliver them with a touch, though I didn't like exposing her to danger like that: she was a messenger from beyond, not a combat bird. Obviously, Radosek didn't have such concerns regarding Valstoi. I had already been startled by a dragonlike creature, pecked by crows, persecuted by skeletons and shot by a bartender. I didn't want to add "rammed by a goat" to my list of unusual ways of almost dying. Fortunately, I still had some spells left, specifically another use of the one that I had used on Jairess. I opened my mouth and coughed out another spider swarm, who crawled viciously towards Valstoi. The goat stopped right in his place, trying to ram and bite the critters crawling all over him.  
  
The ice elementals were only a minor threat. They were pretty clumsy combatants and both Argentea and Cat dodged their hits easily. They would have put me into serious trouble had I been their target, as I was even clumsier than they were. The real deal with them, though, was that they kept harassing Cat, not allowing her to take her bow and help Nadya taking care of Radosek, who was the real menace. Not that Nadya wasn't doing a good work all by herself: all her arrows were aimed at vital spots and only his magic and keeping himself in constant motion saved Radosek from Nadya's killer shots.  
  
-Where is Nazhena? Tell me!- she kept crying out loudly as she aimed at him. To this point, she seemed on the edge of a complete emotional breakdown.  
  
At first Radosek ignored Nadya, waving his wand to summon an ice spear up from under my feet that made me fall prone and almost impaled me. I stood up and pointed at him:  
  
-Time to take a nap, big boy.- I hissed.  
  
And nothing happened. All mental magic is based on a clash between the raw power of the spellcaster and the will of their opponent, and in this case Radosek seemed to be among the stubborn ones. He gave me an ice cold stare and spoke magic words. I recognized it as a blindness spell, but there was nothing I could do to stop it. My sight faltered for a second, but my body was able to resist the tension and I overcame the spell with nothing more than a quickly receding headache.  
  
Being the center of attention wasn't my favorite thing, definitely, but it was a good thing that Radosek was focusing so much on me. He had chosen to ignore Nadya, despite she had already scored a couple of hits on him, and I bet that they had made it past the heavy clothes he was wearing. Cat and Argentea were also being ignored and, as they had already defeated the weak elementals, Cat had taken up her bow to join Nadya and Argentea was charging towards Valstoi, dropping her shield and wielding her sword with both hands. When Radosek noticed it (with her taste for crying out loud everytime she charged, Argentea wasn't subtle) he used his wand to summon another ice spear to trip her, but that didn't stop her. She seemed genuinely disappointed when Valstoi fell from her very first blow.  
  
-Valstoi, no!- Radosek cried out with a mixture of grief and rage in his voice. If Radosek's magic was like mine, as it seemed to be, Valstoi wasn't a goat at all, but his only link to whatever power beyond taught him magic. Losing him meant losing access to most of his magic knowledge. I looked around, searching for Nina, as I feared that Radosek would want to pay us back in kind, but I was happy to realize that she was nowhere to be seen. Nina certainly knew how to stay out of sight during fights.  
  
For a moment I believed that Radosek was about to start blasting Argentea with spells for what she had done, but Nadya caught his attention with another killer shot aimed right at his heart. She missed by no more than two fingers and still caused him to recoil in pain. He had been ignoring her for too long... and I was just too close to her, focusing on keeping the spiders under control and send them away through the window. That made me the perfect collateral victim: if I was knocked down, the spiders would run rampant and start attacking us. He called upon his winter powers and summoned a blizzard of snowballs towards Nadya and me. As fun as a snowball fight might seem, they were unnaturally cold and hit really hard. We tried to take cover, but we were still hit by many snowballs.. This wasn't enough to discourage Nadya, though, as she was so focused on her prey that she barely seemed to feel pain. I did my best to stand strong too and, after I got definitely rid of the swarm, I gave the evil eye to Radosek, cursing him to make his moves clumsier. He had been avoiding way too many shots.  
  
The fight was starting to turn to our favor, with Valstoi and the elementals dead, and Radosek badly wounded. Nadya and Cat were doing excellent work with their bows, and Nazhena's apprentice didn't seem to know any tricks to protect himself against them. Realizing that he was at a clear disadvantage, he wouldn't stay there and face a sure death. He floated towards the window.  
-He's running away, finish him!- cried out Argentea, who had taken out her own bow and wasn't doing that badly with it either.  
  
A flurry of arrows flew towards him, but it wasn't enough to bring him down. He flew out to the window and down to the courtyard below as quickly as he could and took cover behind the dragon statue, to avoid being shot. The distance to the ground below was enough to kill anybody foolish enough to try to follow him, but we had still some resources left. Nadya was the first one to drink one of the potions that we had found in Hestrig's room.  
  
-Quick!- she said as she jumped out the window- ¡We cannot let him escape!  
She fell slowly to the ground, like a leaf on the wind. Cat followed her. But we had just another potion left.  
  
-Go- commanded Argentea-. I will use the platforms. We'll meet in the courtyard.  
I didn't like it, but it wasn't the right time to start an argument, so I obeyed. I drank my potion and followed Nadya and Cat. An alarm bell started sounding at the guard post near the entrance, and Nadya circled around the ice dragon to meet Radosek, who had been using his healing magic to regain his health. He had to fall before the reinforcements arrived. She was already aiming her bow when I heard my sister scream:  
  
-It's moving!  
  
It took me a couple of seconds to realize what she was talking about, but Nadya noticed it immediately: the statue had uncurled its tail and it was slowly turning its head to face Nadya. Backing off could mean that we lost our best opportunity to defeat Radosek, so she took the bravest (but probably not wisest) course of action: she stood there, firing everything she had at Radosek. The Winter Witch attempted to retreat again but he was in an open field and, before he could reach cover, he fell victim to Nadya's arrows. His last words were addressed to the ice dragon:  
  
-Grab her!  
  
I was hoping that whatever magic that made the statue move would be gone with Radosek, but it didn't happen. The creature fell upon Nadya, striking at her with its frozen claws. A real dragon would have used claws and fangs and tail and wings to attack, but this was nothing like a real dragon, and it didnt seem to know more than a single simple fighting technique: use right claw as a hammer, use left claw as a hammer, repeat. But, as unimaginative as this strategy might be, it put Nadya in serious trouble, she stepped back while firing desperately at the statue but soon found herself being cornered by the statue. Cat ran to the rescue, kukris in hand, dodging miraculously a slam from the dragon's right claw and being promptly ignored after that. The mindless creature focused solely on the last command it had been given, and that was getting Nadya. My sister tore off big chunks of ice from the statue's hind quarters, but it didn't give any signs of even noticing it.  
  
I wanted to help, but damaging magic was Indi's thing, not mine. He would have been able to melt down the dragon with a single spell, but I was useless. I had ran out of useful spells, so the only thing that came to my mind was channeling raw magic energy through my body and into my hair. I had been practising this new ability, but it had never stuck me as specially useful. My messy hair started coiling like snakes and growing until it was more than twice its usual length. I had a rough idea about how to use it as a weapon, though I couldn't assure its effectiveness. I couldn't put it to test, though, as three men had come down from the watchpost after ringing the bell and they were aiming crossbows towards Nadya, who was already hurt from some serious hits she had taken from the living statue. I could put one of them to sleep but that wouldn't last long. I needed something else, something like the spears of ice that the man laying close to me had summoned against us moments ago using a wand. A wand that was still clutched in his hand, and that one of my hair-snakes grabbed effortlessly. I summoned a spear of ice rising from the ground as I had seen Radosek doing, managing not only to trip one of them but to knock him down and catch the attention of the other two. Whether I had saved Nadya's life or just endangered mine was yet to be seen, because the dragon statue had grabbed her in its forelimbs and she seemed unable to break free from its grip.  
  
Just in case the situation wasn't desperate enough, the doors of the tower opened and Argentea came out through them in a hurry. I could hear the sound of a crowd approaching from the other side. Instead of joining the fight, she stood by the double doors, trying desperately to close them quickly.  
  
-We need to block them, quick!- she cried out, not even noticing the massive creature that we were fighting.  
  
I wanted to help Argentea. I wanted to save Nadya. I wanted to knock down the guards. But what to do first? The two remaining guards had reloaded their crossbows and where aiming at me, so that helped me to make my choice: I wouldn't be of any help if I was dead. I waved the wand again towards them while I ran towards the door and another frozen spear emerged. I expected them to at least attempt to get out of the way to avoid being hit, but one of them froze in place, like he didn't know if he should go left or right, and ended up being impaled. Believe me, it wasn't a pretty sight. His friend tried to shoot me, but the shot went so far above my head that he would have missed me even if I was twice as tall as Blond.  
  
Against all odds, Nadya had managed to free herself from the dragon's hold, but she was still cornered. She desperately fired another arrow, right into the statue's head, making half of it crumble and fall off, with nothing more than aesthetic results. Cat had already cut off most of the right wing, as well as carved a hole in its hind quarters. The body was also full of cracks, but that didn't stop the creature from performing its task. Before Nadya could attempt another shot, the ice dragon was grabbing her again.  
  
The situation in the entrance of the tower wasn't much better. They were pulling at the doors from the other side, and Argentea was unable to keep the doors shut any longer.  
  
-I need help here!- she cried out again.  
  
Judging for the noise coming from the other side there were quite a few in there. Cat and Nadya were busy fighting the statue, so I'd have to forget for now about the last guard standing and try to help Argentea holding the doors. If my maths were correct, a lot of guards should be far more dangerous than a single inexperienced one. I dropped the wand and I extended my animated locks towards the doors. I lacked physical strength but my hair was powered by magic, not by muscle. A cry of surprise escaped from Argentea's mouth.  
  
-What's that?  
-Just me, don't worry!  
  
Despite our combined strength we couldn't keep the doors closed. There were more and more people pulling from the other side, attacking us with spears through the small slit that they had managed to open. I was able to elongate my hair enough to remain at a safe distance, but Argentea's only protections were her armor and the partial cover that the doors offered. I looked behind me, hoping that Nadya and my sister were doing better than us but that wasn't the case. The ice dragon was crushing Nadya in what was left of its jaws while Cat kept tearing off chunks of ice desperately. Nadya had ceased moving (for all I knew she could be already dead) and the living statue was turning to face Cat. If you have ever heard the expression "fight like a cornered cat" you might get a pretty accurate idea of what my sister did next. And suddenly, when I was just thinking that we wouldn't be able to make it, the dragon crumbled down to pieces. It had been so severely damaged during the fight that it was full of cracks and just one more hit was enough to make the statue break into pieces. The remaining guard, who was still aiming at me, never saw my sister coming. He was knocked down without ever knowing who had slit his throat. Cat was the most compassionate person I knew, but when she went into her hunter mentality, she could also be pretty ruthless. And, definitely, she was never compassionate if my life was somehow endangered.  
  
-Are you alright?- she cried out to me, running towards my position.  
  
I nodded. I was relatively unharmed this time around.  
  
-Go help Nadya!- commanded Argentea. At first I thought she was talking to Cat and I didn't move, but then she added:- Cat, stay with me, I am letting them out.  
  
That made sense: I was the one with magic powers and a healing wand. And still I felt illogically jealous. I would have given up on all my magic to have the physical prowess that both Argentea and Cat had and to be able to fight by their side. But magic was what I had and magic was what was needed of me, so i obeyed, even though I suspected that it could be already too late for Nadya. I knelt by her and cast my most powerful healing spell, not wanting to lose any time by checking if she still breathed. If she was already dead there was nothing I could do. Raising the dead was something that was far beyond my limited comprehension of magic.  
Meanwhile, Cat and Argentea were doing a good job in keeping the guards at bay, as the doors weren't wide enough to let them all out at once, but still their forces were starting to falter. We needed Nadya's backup. Fortunately she was still alive and my healing spell was enough to get her back on her feet. She stood up as fast as if she had lain down on a bunch of caltrops and looking completely disoriented. Her confusion didn't last long, though, as she realized immediately what was going on and readied her bow to shoot anyone who got past the barrier that Cat and Argentea formed. Even I got to be of some help attacking with my hair. I had almost run out of magic, but the hair trick was much more useful than it might seem at first glance.  
  
Against all odds, we were winning. The guards wouldn't surrender but fanatically throw themselves at us almost seeking a sure death, which ensured almost no survivors on their side. I used my magic to stabilize everyone who wasn't already dead, and it was then I realized that Radosek still lived. We took him along with the others to the dormitories. We had yet to decide what to do with him but one thing was sure: in his current state he wouldn't wake up in many, many hours.


	31. Chapter 31

  
The first thing we did after recovering from the battle was to go back to the room where we had fought Radosek. Nadya followed us in silence, looking unusually tired and depressed. It had been after the last guard fell that she seemed to be hit by the sudden realization that Nazhena wasn't going to manifest out of nowhere to let her have her revenge. Both Cat and I tried to talk with her, but she just nodded without giving signs of really listening.  
  
-Leave her alone- said Argentea-. Give her some time.  
  
It was kind of funny that Argentea, who was as impulsive as most humans are, was the one who had to remind us to be patient. Cat had always been open to me about her concerns, and I was the kind of person who tended to overthink everything until I made a bigger issue out of a small problem, so giving me too much time usually made it worse. But maybe Argentea was right and Nadya needed some time, and she wasn't our only concern anyway.  
  
As we got back to the ritual chamber we found Nina perched on a bookshelf, staring at the floating orb in the middle of the room. Looking within, glowing shapes formed and shifted before our eyes. Occasionally sparks appeared, creating arches from one point to the next, wrapping the surface in a faint light. I got as close as I could to the sphere to study it. The vibrant forms inside the globe seemed to represent patches of land floating on a vast sea, and I recognized one of the biggest lands as Ansalon, our continent. The mass extending to the south of the Icewall should be Irrisen, which was much bigger than I had imagined. I had no idea what the other places were, as Krynn was a largely unexplored world. The arches of light all seemed to have their origin somewhere in Irrisen and were linked to different places in and around Ansalon: the Blood Sea, the woods of Silvanesti... and, of course, Southern Ergoth. It was this last one that looked sightly different: it originated in a different location and despite being the faintest of all the pulsing arches its flow was constant instead of an intermitent pulse. I called Nadya.  
  
-Does this represent Irrisen?- I asked, pointing to the land below Ansalon.  
  
She nodded.  
  
-It seems so. This is a very accurate map. This- she pointed to the origin of the constant arch- is where we are, and this must be Whitethrone, the capital.- she added, pointing towards the origin of all the other light arches.  
-This is Southern Ergoth, the place where we come from- I said to Nadya, who wasn't paying a lot of attention. I continued speaking aloud, mostly to myself-. The line ends in the woods near Linsel, right where the Winter Portal is. The two locations seem to be naturally connected somehow, and Nazhena is using that connection to feed energy to the Winter Portal and keep it open. But... there are more of them... all over Ansalon. They seem to be inactive right now, though.  
-Are they preparing a large scale invasion?- asked Argentea.  
  
I was shocked. I didn't expect anyone to be listening to me.  
  
-Maybe. Possibly. I think this sphere works as some sort of... channeling device?  
-Can you close them? Destroy them?  
  
I shrugged.  
  
-I can try. I need to figure out how it works.  
-Then do it.  
  
I spent a long time studying the sphere. At first, the rest of the group stayed close, watching expectantly but, as the time went by and nothing happened , they lost interest and decided to do more productive things, like more thoroughly searching the rooms where we had already been and telling Mierul that she was free to leave. They wouldn't dare examining any room where we hadn't been yet without me, as I was the only one who could sense magical sigils and traps.  
  
After some indetermined time, I finished studying the magical device. The sun had already set and the glow of the orb was now much more evident. When we met again in the ritual room and around the globe I shared my new discoveries with the rest of the group.  
  
-This is far too complex for me to fully understand, but I think I can make it stop channeling energy to the portal on Ergoth. That should close it. But I can only do so from here, which means that we would be trapped on this side of the portal. Argentea...  
-What?  
-We are going to be stranded here for a while. Maybe you should get back home before we close it.  
-No way! There are more portals just waiting to be opened! Can't you close them too?  
-I wouldn't know how. They aren't powered from here.  
-Then I am not done here yet. We still have an invasion to foil and a witch to kill.  
-But your fiance...  
-He's not my fiance yet, and if he doesn't understand that this is way more important than he is, he will never be.  
  
I knew that arguing with Argentea was pointless, and I didn't really want her to leave, so I said no more.  
  
Performing the delicate manipulation of raw magical energy needed to close the portal required a lot of concentration, but once I knew the proper procedure to do so it wasn't that difficult. There was a brief flash of light coming out from the sphere and then it just stopped glowing and the whole room went dark.  
  
-It worked.- I said, and then I cast a light spell to illuminate the room so Nadya and Argentea could see. Argentea asked me twice if I was really sure the portal was gone before she was finally satisfied and then we proceeded to explore the few rooms we hadn't examined yet. We didn't find anything of interest in Radosek's room aside from some well concealed paintings under his bed depicting a variety of landscapes, though strangely none of them were wintry or snowy, instead depicting motifs like waterfalls, beaches and golden fields of wheat. They seemed weird choices for a Winter Witch that made me wonder if Radosek had ever dreamt about escaping the frozen wasteland that was his home.  
  
Nazhena's chamber was way bigger than Radosek's and much more opulent, with an oversized bed, an oversized matching closet and other equally unnecessarily big pieces of furniture. In the middle of the room, there was a human sized statue made of ice carved in the likeness of an elegant woman with an owl perched on her shoulder.

-Nazhena.- Nadya said with a grim voice.  
  
Neither the statue nor anything else in the room emanated magic, so I told the others that it was safe to get in. Aside from some exotic fragances and expensive clothes made for a woman taller than Argentea we didn't find anything particularly interesting there except for a door leading to a nearby chamber with another statue watching over it, identical to the one in the previous room. A quick examination using my magical senses revealed that this statue had some sort of magical trap placed on it and I didn't know how to remove it without triggering. The first person who dared to enter the room would be affected by the statue's magic, which I believed to be some kind of curse. Before Cat and Argentea offered to trigger the curse themselves (which I heartily believe that they would have done), I came up with an idea.  
  
-We have the perfect test subject- I said eerily. Everybody looked at me expectantly-. Help me bring Radosek here.  
-Are you sure this is a good idea?- asked Argentea.  
-Better him than an innocent.- I said with absolute conviction. What I really meant was "better him than any of us".  
  
Argentea wasn't really sure that it was a good idea, but Cat fully trusted me and Nadya shared my opinion. In my defense, I still hadn't learned how cruel the Winter Witches could be, and I expected Radosek to turn purple, have all his hair fall off, or even some kind of embarrasing organic malfunction. I wasn't prepared for what actually happened when we tossed the beaten and unconscious body of Radosek Pavril inside the room. The statue started speaking without moving its lips, in a cold female voice:  
  
 _-The uninvited shall wither and die like the frost-covered bloom. You should never have ventured here, and you'd do well to leave before my return._  
  
As she spoke, Radosek's skin and flesh started withering until he died with a mute sigh. Maybe someone who wasn't already wounded could have survived the curse, but it was a death sentence for someone as badly injured as he was. We were shocked.  
  
-Did you know this was going to happen?- asked Argentea, evidently upset.  
-No, of course not!- Cat and I answered at the same time, equally offended.  
  
She believed me, but what I never said is that I didn't feel guilty for what I had done. It had felt... fulfilling, strangely pleasing. The only thing that actually bothered me was the fact that I had failed to foresee the consequences of my plan. At least, the magical trap on the statue was gone and we were able to enter the room freely. It turned out to be some sort of vault where Nazhena kept most of her valuables: barring the cauldron that Radosek had used against us and some other things we found on the ritual chamber, most magic items were stored in that chamber, from scrolls that I could use to learn new spells to potions and all kind of other magical stuff. I had never seen so many magic items kept together in the same place before. We would find out later that one of the scrolls held a spell that allowed to spy through mirrors, which made it clear to us that all the mirror paranoia was justified. But before I could examine and catalog everything in the vault, deciding what to do with the surviving guards was a priority.  
Before speaking to them we all agreed onsetting them free, so they could go back to their homes. We were going to leave soon to Whitethrone, so we thought they wouldn't be able to cause too much trouble for us. Maybe Indi would have had a different opinion, but he wasn't here, so we healed the survivors and gathered them up in the front hall and told them that we were going to release them. They were terrified.  
  
-If we leave, Nazhena will brand us all traitors.- explained one of them.  
-Can't you just leave?- I asked. Young innocent me.  
-Where? We would be hunted down in all Irrisen!  
-Then leave Irrisen.- I said. I realized that I had said something stupid as soon as the words came out of my mouth.  
-How?- The natural barriers made it next to impossible. The best option would be by ship, and the local government had the few ports under close watch.  
-Maybe we can just leave them tied up here?- asked Argentea.  
-Please, no!- pleaded another guard. By the tone of his voice one would think we had pressed a blade against his neck.  
-Nazhena would make an example out of them.- Said Nadya.  
-Then go hide in the woods-suggested Cat- You could live there. Isn't it better to run the risk of being killed by a troll than facing a certain death?  
-I have a wife! I have kids! They wouldn't survive living in the woods. Can you imagine what would the Duchess do to them if I desserted?  
  
According to Nadya's face, she could.  
  
-Then what?- I asked out of sheer frustration- Do you want to die?  
-No!- the man who said it had tears running down his cheeks.  
  
That perfectly sumarized the situation in Irrisen: people were afraid to die, but they were even more terrified of living. They believed the Winter Witches to be omnipotent and they wouldn't dare to do anything against them. That day I swore to myself never to become that kind of witch. People might be afraid of me (they had always been) but I would never use that fear as a tool.  
  
In the end, we let each one of the prisoners choose: be released, be executed while conscious or be executed while sleeping. Only two of them were willing to take the chance of running away: all the others chose to die peacefully while sleeping. As Argentea would point out later, they didn't choose to live or die as warriors because they weren't warriors but villagers that had been giving a weapon and a chance to feed their families. After having been in a lot of battles, I can say this was one of the hardest decisions I had to make. Knowing that with all my magic power, all that I could do was to provide a peaceful death by putting them to sleep made me feel useless. What is all the magic in the world worth if you cannot even save a single life with it?  
  
Executing the prisoners was hard, and left us feeling a mixture of hatred and frustration towards Nazhena, as we felt that our hand had been forced by the absolute fear that her followers had felt towards her. Nadya looked absolutely defeated, while Argentea was furious about the situation in Irrisen and talking about bringing down the wrath of the Knights of Solamnia in a crusade against the country. Cat kept claiming that we were going to get Nazhena and everything would be alright again, with her usual slightly delusional positivity, but I am not sure that she actually believed it. And what about myself? I was fuming. I thought we'd need to make an statement, to prove to ourselves and Nazhena that we weren't afraid, that we would be going after her.  
  
I grabbed one of the spears of the dead guards.  
  
-Come with me, Cat.- I commanded. She wasn't used to see me demonstrating such self confidence, and she seemed surprised.  
-What are you going to do?- asked Argentea, evidently concerned.  
-Showing Nazhena the fate that awaits her.- I answered with a grim tone.  
  
We got to the ritual chamber, where Valstoi still laid dead, and I asked my sister for help in severing his head from his body. She still didn't understand what I intended to do, but she helped me anyway. When we were done cutting the head off, I impaled it on the spear and took it into the dining room, placing it right in front of one of the biggest mirrors. Though the rest of the group were shocked, I don't think that they really understood the depth of my actions. Valstoi wasn't just a goat, but the sole link to the source of Radosek's magic power, and if I was right seeing his head on a pike would make her really angry.


	32. Chapter 32

  
I couldn't sleep. After executing the prisoners and putting Valstoi's head on a pike, we had been searching the tower for anything that could help us in the hard times to come. Then we took a bath in the hall, though Argentea refused to take a bath with the rest of us and insisted on doing it after we were done, because apparently human nobles shouldn't bathe with other people. Later we had some dinner and went to bed. I was doing fine, finally enjoying some rest and not thinking about tyrant witches and dead people at all. Until I had the brilliant idea of sleeping alone. Cat and Nadya chose to sleep in the main hall and the barracks respectively, which were the two warmest places in the whole tower. But I wanted to see the starry sky and insisted on staying in the aerie. What was I trying to prove? That I was already a big girl who could sleep alone? Well, I apparently wasn't. Everytime I closed my eyes I was overwhelmed by all that had happened during the day, and I knew that if I managed to fall asleep it would be worse, as I'd be haunted by nightmares again.  
  
In the darkness, the ice crystals from the mobile cast ominous shadows on the walls, and I remained laying on my bed (which used to be Jairess' bed), staring at them, hypnotized while lost in my own thoughts. I wasn't afraid of any darkness that wasn't my own, but that one terrified me. In the end, I had to admit that I was still incapable of sleeping alone. That made me feel so frustrated: I didn't want to be a burden on my sister for the rest of my life.  
I stood up, put on my coat and left the aerie, letting my feet guide my steps, and I found myself knocking on Nazhena's door.  
  
-Wait a minute!- a female voice said from inside the room.  
  
After a few seconds, Argentea opened the door. She wore a long nightgown that seemed both elegant and comfortable, yet not particularly fitting. Whether she had recovered it from the doppelganger or borrowed it from Nazhena, it reinforced the impression that she owned the place.  
  
-Can I come in?- I asked shyly.  
-Is everything alright?- she seemed worried.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
-I cannot sleep.  
  
Argentea gave me a big smile.  
  
-Oh, I see- I swear that she was about to burst into laughter-. Come in.  
  
Judging from her expression, she thought I was making up an excuse to be with her.  
  
-It's true. I can't sleep alone.- That I wanted to be with her was also true.  
-Is it because of your dreams?- she asked. She no longer smiled.  
-I think so.  
-Do you want to talk about it?  
  
I had never told anyone what my nightmares were about, not even my sister. I had always been her little girl and I didn't want that to change. The possibility of talking about it with someone else felt relieving, though I was also afraid. I didn't want to appear like a monster.  
  
-I... seduce men... in my dreams. I... hurt them... and then I... kill them.  
  
Argentea seemed surprised, but she soon recovered.  
  
-Have you ever wanted to do it for real?- she asked. She seemed concerned, but also curious.  
-No! It's horrible!- I answered without thinking twice- I have strong... needs... but I don't want to hurt people.  
Argentea gave me a calming smile.  
-Then you aren't any different from everyone else. We all have a dark side. Self control is what keeps it at bay.  
  
I didn't think that she fully understood what happened in my mind, but something told me that it was better like that. I returned the smile and threw myself onto the bed. I cried out in surprise.  
  
-Help me! -I laughed- It's swallowing me!- she lent me a hand and I sat on the bed- What is this thing made of? It's fluffier than Nina!  
-Haven't you ever seen a feather bed?  
-How many beds do you think I've seen in my life? Until a few years ago I believed that all humans slept on piles of straw!  
-Right, I had forgotten- Argentea gave me another serious, concerned look-. You know, my offer still stands: when I get back home you and your sister can come with me.  
-Cat is a wild elf at heart, I don't think she'll enjoy the life between four walls a lot. But maybe I will take you up on your offer- I was lying. I knew that a higher destiny awaited me-. My sister deserves to stop living for me and start living for herself.  
-She seems happy with it.  
-She could be happier. Can I ask you something?  
-Of course.  
-Why are you so good to us?  
  
Argentea shrugged.  
  
-Why aren't other people? That's what anyone should do.  
-It isn't what anyone would do.- I answered. Then I felt the sudden urge to kiss her and acted without thinking, but Argentea grabbed me by the shoulders to stop me. Had I gone too far? I didn't want to make her upset.  
-What are you doing?- she protested. I was quick to try to apologize, but she cut me off before I could- Have you washed your mouth?  
-Y-yes.- I was puzzled. Why the sudden concern about the hygiene of my mouth?  
-There aren't any spiders left, are there?  
  
She was being absolutely serious, but I found her attitude funny. I couldn't help but start laughing.  
  
-That was just a spell! I am not made of spiders, you know, I just summon them!  
-But why inside of you? That's gross!  
-Because... magic?  
-Magic is gross.  
  
I had to admit she was right. I found the spiders to be rather cute, but having them crawling from my throat wasn't something I especially enjoyed.  
  
-Not all magic, just mine.- as far as I knew, wizards summoned their spiders outside of their bodies.  
-It's all the same. I don't like magic. Any magic.  
  
I smiled and kissed her again. This time Argentea didn't push me aside. She seemed to be a bit uncomfortable at first, but she relaxed and let herself go as soon as my tongue touched hers. I animated my hair to embrace and caress her.  
  
-That is actually a bit creepy.  
  
I let my hair turn back to normal.  
  
-You are no fun at all.- I complained with pretend annoyance while pushing my body against hers. We kissed again: a long, wet kiss. I couldn't believe that we had laid together the two previous days and I still felt the need to be with her one more time.  
-You are insatiable, aren't you?- laughed Argentea in amusement when my hands slipped under her nightgown.  
  
I blushed so hard that my face hurt.  
  
-I like this.- was my only answer as we undressed each other.  
-Me too but... three days! Isn't that too much?  
-We aren't doing anything wrong. You told me you did this before.  
-Never that often!  
  
Despite her complaints, she kept exploring my body with her hands, so I didn't feel like I should stop either. I started kissing her body. She was delicious.  
  
-Did you do this with your maidens?- I asked out of curiosity.  
Now it was Argentea's turn to blush.  
-Uh... yes, but... A lady does not speak about certain things.  
-Why? Do you think this is wrong?  
-It's not that it is wrong, but many people wouldn't understand. It's a common way for single ladies to avoid being tempted to be with a man, it must be kept private.  
  
I didn't like what I was hearing. If felt hypocritical: she said that we weren't doing anything wrong but then we had to conceal it like we were.  
  
-What's the difference between being with a man or a woman? Isn't it all the same?- I asked.  
-Absolutely not.- she answered, slightly upset.  
  
Kagonesti elves didn't make such distinctions, so Argentea's point of view really puzzled me. But I didn't want to keep upsetting her, so I just let it be.  
  
-You humans are complicated- I mustered before getting lost again in her body.  
  
Argentea got carried away with the same passion as usual. Whether what we were doing was right or wrong, she didn't seem to care a lot. For the first time, we believed we had absolute privacy , so we took our time to explore each other. When we were done, we were both exhausted. I breathed deep and laid my head on her chest. She was far more comfortable than the bed that wanted to engulf me. She sniffed my hair and sighed.  
  
-Are you wearing one of Nazhena's fragrances?- she asked.  
-No, why?  
-You seem to smell especially good today.  
  
I felt a bit embarrassed.  
  
-I bathed. I'd rather not tell how much time I had spent without taking a proper bath.  
-No, it's not that- she sniffed my hair again-. It's a special scent. Maybe I didn't notice it before.  
  
I was about to answer when I realized something else that we hadn't noticed before. My own naked figure was staring at me with a tired look on her face and her messy red hair turned into an even bigger mess after laying with Argentea from the big mirror on the wall. The sole idea of Nazhena spying on us while we had sex made me want to be swallowed by the bed and disappear, but I didn't want to show embarrassment so I just sat on the bed and waved at my own reflection like it was someone else.  
  
-Hello there! You have a comfortable bed, you know.  
  
Argentea widely opened her eyes in realisation and covered herself with the bed sheets.  
  
-Are you enjoying the view?- I went on.  
  
Argentea laughed.  
  
-You are insane!  
-Does this offend you?- I let a good laugh came out of my throat- Then come and stop us! We are waiting for you!  
-Are you being serious?- Argentea was embarrassed, puzzled and amused at the same time- Do you really think she has been spying on us?  
  
I shrugged.  
  
-Who knows? Just in case.  
  
We would never know if she was, as she didn't magically appear then and we never got to question her about it later, but the sole idea of having been spied on through the mirror ended our fun for that day. We stayed awake for a while, just in case something happened.  
  
-Can I stay for the night?- I asked shyly when I was starting to feel sleepy.  
-Sure.  
  
I laid my head on her chest again.  
  
-My Bright Morning.- I chuckled.  
  
I expected her to tell me I was creepy again, but that didn't happen. We were both already half asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

I slept reasonably well that night, though the nightmares were there as usual. I woke up so late that Nina was already sleeping and I had to wake her up so I could get my daily spells. I finally got the proper spell to mend Argentea's torn dress, so I did it as soon as I could and hurried up to join the rest of the group to give Argentea a pleasant surprise. But when I got to them, Cat and Argentea seemed very concerned and I momentarily forgot about the dress.

-Nadya left with the first lights- my sister explained to me-. She told me that her daughter was calling for her.  
-She has lost it- said Argentea-. This has been too much for her.  
-It might be true, who knows?- I interjected- But she shouldn't have gone on her own. The woods are dangerous and it could also be a trap.

Honestly, I believed that Argentea's guess was correct, but wasn't I following a call that I didn't even know where it came from? How couldn't I give Nadya the benefit of the doubt? But still her behavior worried me and I feared that she could do something that we all regretted in that state.

We wore our heavier clothes to go out to the woods to find her, but as we were ready to leave Cat saw a figure approaching the tower. It was Nadya! And she brought company: on her forearm perched a female snowy owl, younger than Nina. As the gates of the tower opened, Nadya rushed towards up, happily greeting us.

-I found her! She was calling me!

We all stared at her in confusion.

-It's Thora. The gods sent her back to me.

Cat was petrified. Argentea looked away like this wasn't going with her. I didn't know what to say.

-Is that possible?- Argentea asked me. I had apparently become the expert in strange things and snowy owls.

I didn't really believe that the animal was Thora: she had been missing for just a few weeks, and we had released her soul from the doll only a couple of days ago, while the owl was almost an adult. Of course, with the gods all could make sense, but it was still hard to believe that they would trap the soul of a young girl just to please her mother. Though I could picture this owl being a guardian animal of sorts, sent by gods or by Thora herself to protect her. But seeing Nadya smiling again, I couldn't gather the courage to tell her what I really thought: that her daughter was gone, possibly forever.

-I am not an expert in godly matters, so I cannot say. Maybe.- I finally answered without much conviction.  
-You don't believe me, do you?- asked Nadya, not just to me but to all of us.  
-I believe that Thora might have sent you someone to watch over you.- I finally said.  
-This is Thora.- she insisted.

She really needed to believe. Maybe in the future she would be at peace with the loss of her daughter and she'd be more reasonable, but until that time came we'd have to cope with her calling her new companion by her dead daughter's name, as creepy as it might seem.  
Meanwhile, Nina remained napping, perched on my arm: as she wasn't a real owl she never showed the slightest interest in socializing with other owls. Some time later, when I learned to communicate with Nina, I asked her about Nadya's companion out of curiosity. Her answer was: "She's just an owl, she's not very clever. She's so boring".

After packing everything up, which took us most of the morning, we left the Pale Tower to get back to Waldsby, though we didn't expect to stay there for long. Nadya was adamant about guiding us to Winterthrone: she still had pending issues with Nazhena, and she didn't feel safe in Waldsby either, after all that had happened. She had some family living near Winterthrone and she wanted to take Orm and Mjoli with them so they didn't end suffering the same fate as Thora.

As we got back to the village, we noticed that something wasn't right. The air smelled of smoke and even from a certain distance we could see that the burned building had burned again and was reduced to ashes. We met Kashka, Nadya's neighbor, on our way to Nadya's home. As we saluted her, she looked at us in panic, made a sign against the evil eye and limped away towards her home. Otherwise, the streets were almost empty.

As we approached Nadya's home, we saw Indi waving at us from the window.

-Welcome back! Get in, quick!

Orm and Mjoli ran to their mother crying out loud and almost tripping her to the ground. At first they both asked for Thora in unison, as they were convinced that their mother had been away to bring Thora back. They were very disappointed about their sister not being back, as Nadya (fortunately) didn't explain to them her theory about her new friend owl. "They are too young to understand" she would tell us later. But after I gave them the cookies that I had picked up at the Pale Tower they cheered up a bit and started telling their mother what they had been doing in her absence.

-Indi wouldn't let us play outdoors so we built a fortress under the table!- said one of the kids.  
-It isn't a fortress, it is a pirate ship!- corrected the other.

A pirate ship? That had to be Indi's doing. He came from a coastal town and his mother, as he had told us, was well known for dealing with noblemen and pirates alike.

-It is, indeed!- Indi laughed out loud- And you are slacking! Get back on board, swabs, I have to speak with your mother.  
-Yeeees, captain!- screamed the kids in unison, and then they left running out to the kitchen. That wouldn't be the last time that Indi's fascination for pirates came up... by then I still thought it was kinda funny.

As the kids left, Indi's face turned serious.

-What's going on?- Nadya demanded to know.  
-I went out twice since you left. People seem to be pretty... nervous around here. I feared for the kids' security. Especially after the burned building burned again.  
That was the building where we were holding the prisoners. That it had burned to its roots was kinda suspicious, and the fact that Indi was the one who wanted the prisoners dead didn't help.  
-So it just ignited on its own, right?- asked Argentea in an accusatory tone.  
-Maybe it was the will of the gods.- said Indi with a beatific smile.  
-Which god... or which goddess?  
-It's already done- I intervened with a conciliatory voice-, we are not solving anything by arguing. Let it be.

Argentea grunted.

-I'm keeping an eye on you, Evil Druid.

Indi chuckled and headed towards the kitchen, where the children were being especially noisy.

-Maybe I'd like that.- he said with big toothy grin as he left.  
-No. Definitely not.- she answered, but Indi had already left, followed by Nadya. Cat went out to untie the dogs from the sleds and attend them. They were as tired as we were, but at least we counted on resting for a day or two in Waldsby before leaving to Whitethrone. That would allow us all (dogs included) to get a well deserved rest.

While Cat was taking care of the dogs and Nadya was telling a kid-friendly version of what had happened in the Pale Tower to Indi and the children, I suddenly recalled that I was still keeping the dress that I had mended for Argentea. With all the deal with Nadya I had completely forgotten about it. I was surprised by Argentea's gratitude when I gave the dress back to her. The spell that I had used was really simple and cost me no effort, but she reacted like I had put a lot of time and effort into it. I felt a bit overwhelmed: I didn't deserve so much gratitude!

I helped her take off her armor, and we talked for a while. I had already begun to joke about her having to take me as her squire.

-I am still a squire myself.- she answered. But it wasn't like the Knights of Solamnia would take among their ranks someone who didn't descend from a Solamnic family and didn't have a single drop of human blood running through her veins... not to speak about the magic. The Knights of Solamnia seemed to abhor and despise non-godly magic.

I don't even know how it happened this time. One moment we were having a pretty normal talk, the next we were putting our clothes on and wondering how we had ended up like that again. I had always had strong impulses, but I seemed to have an inability to control them when she was close. She just let herself go. It was all my scent's fault, she said.

When we got out of the room Nadya was waiting for us. She gave us a killer stare.

-What were you two doing?

Argentea went pale. I blushed.

-You heard us?- I asked, evidently embarrassed.  
-You don't realize how noisy the two of you are, do you?  
-I am sorry, I...  
-What would have happened if the kids had heard you? What if they had entered the room?

Argentea went from white to red. The kids were in the kitchen with Cat and Indi and they were all screaming so loud that I was surprised that they could hear anything but themselves.

-What's up with the kids?- I asked in confusion.  
-They could have seen you!  
-And?

I truly didn't understand where the big deal was. To me the course of action in that case was pretty clear: tell the kids to get out, and later explain to them what had happened. But humans seemed to like making big dramas out of small things.

-So you don't mind doing perverted things in front of children?  
-We weren't doing anything perverted!- I protested- I seriously don't understand why you are so upset. I know you humans are different, but kagonesti elves are much more open about sex.  
-So flashing it all in front of kids is something absolutely normal to you- I hadn't said that, I didn't mean that at all, but I was so nervous that the right words wouldn't come. And Argentea wouldn't help. She was frozen solid-. You are sick. You and your people. And you...- she turned to face the statue at my side- you are human. What is your excuse?  
-I am really sorry, Nadya- Argentea mumbled-. I just didn’t think...  
-I bet you didn't. You can do whatever you want, I don't care. But not in my home, and stay away from my children.

I wanted to answer something, but words kept evading me and Nadya was leaving. She headed up to the kitchen, to return a few seconds later in my sister's company. They sat in a corner and spent quite a long time arguing in whispers while looking at me every once in a while. Argentea and I felt too embarrassed to talk about what had happened, so I focused on identifying and studying the scrolls that we had looted from the Pale Tower while Argentea stared out from the window, seemingly lost in her thoughts.

After some time, Nadya approached me, speaking to me in a conciliatory tone.

-I am sorry- she said-, I might have overreacted before. I understand that you come from a different culture, but you have to respect that I want to wait to explain certain things to my sons until I consider that they are prepared.  
-I do.

I thought that Nadya hid too many things from her sons to keep them safe, like Thora's death, and I believed that it would be more painful for them when they learned the truth. But I respected her choices and I would never dare to act against them.

-I am sorry- I added-. I never meant to cause trouble. We just got carried away, and there wasn't any problem the last time.  
-The last time? Is there a last time? Here?- I shyly nodded- Nevermind. I'd rather not know.

Having said that, she headed towards Argentea.

-Ah, Nadya- she greeted with a serious tone-. Come here, take a look.  
-What's up?- Nadya looked out from the window as Argentea spoke.  
-There's a lot of people on the streets. I don't like this.

I went to the other window to see what was going on. Argentea was right: there were too many people on the streets, and they seemed to be gathering in a crowd.

-We are in trouble.- I stated as a matter of fact. My sister and I had been "politely invited" to leave an elven settlement after something bad happened so many times that I was already pretty used to it. Blaming the strange red haired girl was a popular policy among kagonesti elves.  
-Don't worry- said Nadya-, after all that happened these days it's only normal that they are somewhat nervous, especially if they have gotten news of what happened at the Pale Tower.  
-Argentea is right- intervened Cat-. I have seen this happen before, and I don't like it either.

Nadya trusted her neighbors. They were her friends, her hunting companions, the people who had helped her after her husband died. But they were also the people who did nothing when Nazhena took Thora from her, I thought. I couldn't help but think about the guards who have chosen to die before having to face the wrath of the Duchess. Fear and desperation lead people to take unexpected courses of action.

While we talked, the crowd began approaching Nadya's home. I couldn't say that Nadya wasn't concerned, but she was convinced of being able to solve everything by talking to her neighbors.  
She left the house, and we all followed her, even the children. Indi told them to go back inside, but they protested and squirreled away from him to see what was going on.

I immediately recognized the woman from the inn in the middle of the mob, speaking out louder than anyone, accusing us of dooming the town. There were also claims among the crowd saying that the duchess would forgive them if they presented her our bodies when she came back, all of that combined with different words of hate and fear.  
Nadya took a step forward and addressed the mob.

-Stop! Don't come closer!- she spoke in Skald but I followed her speech without much difficulty- We have to stop acting out of fear! You want to take these foreigners to Nazhena to placate her because you are afraid of her fury, but if you let them go I swear that you won't have to fear her anymore.  
-You too, Nadya- the innkeeper hissed-. This is all your fault. These strangers have poisoned your mind and you have helped them to bring doom to our village.  
-Duchess Nazhena is the best ruler we have ever had!- said someone else in the middle of the crowd- She released us from the tyranny of her mother, have you already forgotten that?  
-Have you already forgotten Thora?- interjected Nadya- Have you forgotten the whole family that Nazhena burned alive?  
-They were traitors- I recognized Kashka's voice-. And you should have disciplined your daughter better. She's probably living a better life now than you could have given to her.

I could feel Nadya's metaphorical blindfold being removed in this moment. She felt betrayed and abandoned by her neighbors, who wouldn't even care about what had happened to her because it hadn't happened to them. To their eyes, we were the monsters, coming from foreign lands to endanger their existence, and Nazhena was just a fair ruler who only punished those who did something to call upon her wrath. I really wanted to tell them about Thora's real fate, but they would most likely not believe me, and Nadya would kill me for telling it in front of her kids. She was still standing there, immobile, staring at her own people in disbelief. And they kept approaching.

-Stop!- Nadya cried out again, taking her bow from her quiver and aiming it at the mob- We will solve everything! The Winter Witches aren't as almighty as they try to make us think! They can be defeated! Radosek is the proof!

A single stone flew towards us, I didn't even see who threw it, but even before it hit the walls of Nadya's home, a swift arrow flew towards the crowd. I saw a man falling to the ground with an arrow deeply rooted in his throat. He coughed some blood and then fell still. That was when I was finally able to react and run towards Nadya.

-Orm, Mjoli, are you alright?- cried out Nadya, while she kept aiming at the crowd- Stand back! Stand back!- They seemed doubtful about whether to run away or attack in a mob.  
-Get inside the house, quick!- commanded Argentea, but I knew that the thin doors and walls of Nadya's house wouldn't hold back an angry mob for long. I was pretty sure that we would be able to defeat them if needed, but I didn't want to reach to the point where I had to release a swarm of poisonous spiders on a bunch of innocent villagers.  
-Go back to your homes- I hissed. My Skald was slowly improving.

If they only responded to the fear they had for witches, I could give them a witch to fear. I invoked my powers, causing one of the people in the crowd chosen at random to fall asleep, and then I continued speaking with my most threatening tone:

-Stay out of our way and you will live.

I might hate people who ruled out of the fear of their people, but if the only way to avoid fighting (and possibly killing) those people was using that fear against them, it was fine by me. And I have to admit that getting them to obey and rush back to their homes was surprisingly fulfilling. I could understand how someone could get used to it. To be honest, there were many of them that only left reluctantly after they saw that the crowd was disbanding, but yet we had got to keep them, and ourselves, safe.

The rest of the group had already gotten into the house except for Nadya, who stood paralyzed by my side, staring at the man she had killed. I grabbed her by an arm and pulled her towards the door.

-Come on!

She followed me, pale as a ghost.

-I saw something flying towards the children. I didn't think, I...  
-I know- we reached the house and closed the door-. You were just protecting them.

I couldn't say that my sister wouldn't have done the same for me.

-But he was my neighbor, he used to...  
-He earned it- Indi said bluntly, putting his hand on Nadya's shoulder-. He should have never come here or thrown that stone. He sealed his own fate.  
-You're right.- answered Nadya, forcing herself to believe it.  
-We should leave as soon as possible- suggested Argentea-. We don't want to be here when they go back to fearing Nazhena more than they fear us.

That was a sensible thing to do. It was already late afternoon, which didn't leave us many daylight hours ahead, but everything seemed better than staying in a hostile town. Nadya was still in shock after what had just happened, and the twins were unusually silent, not being able to fully understand what was going on. Later, when we were already on the road, Indi would tell them that their mother had killed their neighbor because he was an evil man who wanted to hurt us. After the kids had gone to sleep, I asked him if he thought that making them believe that the man had been evil was a good thing.

-Would you rather have them wondering if their mother is the evil one?- he answered. He had a point.

We spent the last hours of the day on the road to Whitethrone. With two children traveling with us and the limited supplies that we could gather up before we had to leave, it wasn't going to be an easy trip.


	34. Chapter 34

It was the second day of our journey. According to Nadya, if everything went fine, we still had a full week ahead before we reached our destination in Winterthrone, and we still had to make a stop in the nearby village of Ellsprin, where Nadya's sister-in-law lived. Winterthrone would be too dangerous for the two sons of a peasant, especially when we took into account what we intended to do: steal Baba Yaga's dancing hut as her Black Rider had told us to do. Right now, the Witch Queen was our best chance to close the Winter Portals: if the actual queen of Irrisen, Elvanna, had risen against her, and was also responsible for the creation of the Portals as we thought, finding Baba Yaga seemed like the most sensible thing to do. In addition, if the source of my mysterious magic really had something to do with Baba Yaga, maybe she would be able to shed some light on who I really was and where I came from.  
In the last few months, the nightmares and the sensation of being called had been growing in intensity to the point that they were next to impossible to ignore. Because of that, I felt that anything that could ease my mind and my heart would be fine.

The weather did nothing to make our journey easier, but aside from that, it was an uneventful and easy trip so far. Orm and Mjoli's addition to the group did wonders to cheer everyone up. They recovered from the shock as fast as only children can, and they were handling the situation with integrity. After all they heard from their neighbors, they had good reasons to believe their sister was being held at Winterthrone by Nazhena and that their mother was coming to the rescue, which made them really excited about the journey. At their age, they still believed that there wasn't anything their mother couldn't do.

Despite the chilly winds that slowed our pace, the sky was sunny and clear, so when we saw a black cloud forming on the horizon we immediately realized that something strange was going on. It was about noon when we first noticed it, and it continued growing in size and approaching as the hours went by.

-That must be the biggest flock of birds I have ever seen- Nadya said after observing the cloud for a while.  
-I bet they are crows.- Cat guessed.  
-You can count on it. Nazhena must have sent them to check what happened at the Pale Tower, because they are coming towards us.

I just saw a big strange cloud. If they said they were crows, I would have to believe them. My previous encounters with crows hadn't been very pleasant, so I'd rather have the cloud be anything but crows.

-We have to hunt them down- said Nadya later, as the cloud got closer-. If we kill them all they won't be able to inform Nazhena.  
-If she doesn't have already all the information that she needs.- objected Argentea.  
-Then why is she sending crows?- Cat asked.  
-Right.

Though I didn't like the idea of getting into trouble with crows again, I understood why Nadya wanted to keep some information from Nazhena, like the fact that we were traveling with children now, which made us vulnerable, so I agreed with her plan of hunting down the birds. Based on the size of the flock, there must be hundreds of them, but we trusted Indi’s magical powers to blast most of the crows off before they got to us. Nadya, Cat, and Argentea should be able to shoot down the remaining ones and, if everything else failed and they got really close, my spiders have proven to be effective against them. Meanwhile, the twins, Nina, and the owl would remain hidden in the sleds under thick blankets. Getting Nadya’s companion to stay there and not move was already quite a chore but finally she calmed down when one of the twins (I still wasn't able to tell one from the other) held her in his arms.

The hunt itself didn't go as well as we expected. First, Indi’s best damaging spells couldn't reach the flock until it was pretty close and, even then, they weren't wide enough to catch most of the birds in a single spell. That meant that we had to rely on arrows to attract them to our position and then we had to be really quick finishing them off before they got to us. Seeing them covering the sun as they fell upon us was enough to make me wonder how sensible had it been to attract their attention.

Everybody did as expected: Indi was able to get rid of about half of the birds all on his own, and many others fell from the arrows, but they were approaching too quickly and there were too many. I vomited a spider swarm to shield us, but they only reached the crows that were flying closer to the ground. Once again, I was surrounded by birds who were pecking, scratching and flapping at me.

-Why do they hate me so much?- I cried out in pain.

I ran away from them (and from the spiders) the best I could, considering that the blood and the pain were clouding my vision again. Indi cast another spell. He and Nadya had remained close to the sleds, which kept them from being engulfed by the cloud of crows.

-Where are they? I can't see!- I heard my sister crying out. They had to be controlled by magic somehow, or trained to go directly for the eyes. Such viciousness wasn't normal.

Just like last time, when their numbers had been drastically cut down the remaining birds attempted to flee. My sister and I were blinded, so we couldn't be of much help, but Indi and Nadya did a superb job finishing off the surviving birds. We didn't even have to worry about the ravenous spiders: Indi had blasted them alongside the crows.

This time, healing my wounds was easier: among the scrolls we got in the Pale Tower, there were a couple of them containing specific spells to restore eyesight. After Indi used one of those on me, I had enough skill to treat Cat's wounds without using magic. Our magical resources were still too limited to waste them unnecessarily. At least the kids were fine, our wounds were easily treatable, and we were able to continue our journey without having suffered any losses.

We set up camp at late evening, and though our hunting patrol (also known as Indi, Nadya and Cat) didn't manage to bring anything for dinner, we still had enough supplies for a few more days… which could have changed the following night.

At the end of another tiring day and unsuccessful hunt for food, we set up camp and, after a fulfilling meal, we retired to our tent to sleep. I didn't mind having just one tent, despite the lack of privacy and the occasional foot-on-face, but I was very embarrassed about having my nightmares in front of so many people, and afraid of not letting them sleep.

Indi took the first watch as he usually did, so he could get a full night of sleep before getting up at dawn to commune with his Goddess. My sister was already asleep, breathing heavily on the top of my head, which I found comforting.

I was starting to feel the numbness that preceded the loss of consciousness when Indi cried out “intruders” and Nina started hooting. Cat, despite having been deeply asleep just a few seconds before, was the first one to get out of the tent, ready to fight: her ability to get in and out of sleep effortlessly never ceased to amaze me. Nadya got out right after her, while Argentea spent a couple of extra seconds wrapping the straps of her shield around her arm and taking her sword. I got out to see what was happening but I knew this battle wasn't for me: magic has its own rules, and if I don't get roughly eight hours of uninterrupted rest I am absolutely unable to concentrate to memorize my daily spells. Even if casting a single spell or channeling energy to my hair doesn't seem like a big effort, it is the mental equivalent of lifting a heavy weight and it renders me exhausted. Unless the enemies were especially tough and the group really needed my help, I didn't want to delay our journey just because of a couple of spells.

I made the right choice. The “enemies” weren't bigger than Nina, and were more interested in the supplies on the sleds than in picking a fight. They had oversized bat ears, tiny red eyes, a mouth twisted in a permanent grin full of sharp teeth and that blueish skin that all the winter-touched fey from Irrisen seemed to have. As the arrows started to fly and Cat and Indi charged towards them, they just fled back to the woods. They were small, stealthy, and only my sister and I had a good night vision, so we didn't even bother to chase them up.

-They were probably just hungry- Argentea guessed-. Is anything missing?

Cat and Indi approached the sleds and lifted the blanket that was covering the supplies.

-Maggots!- Cat cursed.  
-What’s wrong?- I asked, running towards the sleds.  
-Maggots. Real maggots.  
-Those pocket-sized saboteurs have spoiled our food.- added Indi.

As I approached I noticed the foul smell. The meat was rotting and full of maggots. The cheese, the bread and the very few vegetables that we had were covered in blueish mold, and we didn't even dare to check what had happened to the liquids.

-This is disgusting- said Argentea, making the most obvious remark of the day. She looked at me-. Can you use your magic to fix it?  
I shrugged.  
-I can add spiders to the maggots.

Indi coughed.

-I can fix it, thank you for asking- he smiled-. Or at least I will be able to tomorrow.  
-I guess we can wait.- said Argentea. She kept staring at the spoiled food like she was about to throw up. I found her reaction funny: it was obvious that she had never had to scavenge for food.  
We removed all the spoiled supplies from the sleds to keep them from contaminating our other belongings and then went back to sleep. Waiting until the next day to purify the food was probably a good idea anyway: if the fey saboteurs believed that they had succeeded they wouldn't bother us again. Still, they made me worry: had their attack on our supplies been casual or had someone sent them after us? I thought about it for a while until I finally surrendered to sleep, so tired that I didn't wake up until I felt the daylight on my face.


	35. Chapter 35

The next morning, Indi used his magic to cleanse the food and make it edible again. To be honest, everything looked better than ever. Some of our supplies weren't as fresh as they should have been before the fey spoiled them, and Indi made them look (and taste) like they were back to their glory days.  
  
After a scarce but fulfilling meal, we were ready for another day of travel, which was again uneventful, aside from the usual inconveniences of the weather. In the evening, after camping, we even managed to hunt down a doe, which would provide food for at least a couple of days. Mjoli had been the one to spot her behind the bushes, and he felt really proud of himself. Nadya had called him “a real hunter" which had made Orm a bit jealous. In the end, Nadya allowed Orm to be the one to collect the wood for the campfire the next day and he felt proud of being entitled with such an important task… a task that I had performed all the previous days and that wasn't exciting in the slightest.  
  
The next evening, while we were setting up the campsite, Orm left to collect some firewood. We were on the border of a forest, so it shouldn't be difficult to find some dry wood for the campfire.  
  
-Don't go too far, and come back before it gets too dark- instructed Nadya-. It’s going to start snowing.  
-Okay, Mom…- answered Orm, and he left, almost running, making a tired face when his mother stopped looking at him. He had probably heard that speech too many times.  
  
When we were done setting up camp, Orm still hadn't returned and it had started snowing like Nadya predicted.  
  
-He cannot have gone too far.- said Cat, and then she cried out Orm’s name twice. There was no answer.  
-He is a good child. He cannot have disobeyed me.  
-Good children can disobey too- said Cat looking at me. I answered with my own stare, begging her not to bring back embarrassing childhood memories. Luckily for me, she didn't. She was more concerned about the lost kid-. Let’s find him before it starts snowing too much.  
  
It was easier said than done: the snow had already covered most of Orm’s footprints, making it hard to follow his tracks. Argentea and Nadya stayed at the campsite with Mjoli, while I left with Indi and my sister to search for Orm. Nadya might be our best tracker alongside Cat, but she was just too nervous to be of use, and we didn't want her around either, in case something terrible had happened to the boy.  
  
We were searching for Orm until it started to get dark. I had to cast a light spell so Indi could see, though the heavy snowfall didn't allow us to see a lot anyway. We wandered around the woods for a long time calling the boy's name, but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
-He has already been away for too long.- pointed out Indi after a while.  
  
We were tired of searching and we were starting to slow down. Indi had always been the pragmatic one, so I feared that he might be about to suggest giving up on our search and getting back before we got lost too. But instead of that, he told us to move faster.  
  
-I don't wanna be the one to explain to Nadya why she only has one kid left, so we’d better hurry up before it’s too late.  
  
Finally, Cat found some footprints in the snow. Orm couldn't be far. We called out his name, and this time we got an answer: a single high pitched cry that allowed us to have a rough idea of his location. I sent Nina to scout ahead while we ran as quick as we could, following the direction of the voice.  
  
We reached a clearing where Orm was standing on top of a fallen trunk, which wasn't high enough to keep him out of reach of the jaws of the hungry wolves that hounded him. Like most wolves, these three animals were naturally afraid of humans, and they hadn't gathered up the courage to strike, so they were still circling around the terrified boy and snapping bites at him.  
  
As we approached the clearing, the wolves turned to face us, ready to pick a fight to protect their meal. I immediately put one of them to sleep, while Cat and Indi took care of the other two and sent them running after the first blows: the wolves had no interest in fighting enemies who were stronger than them. Despite them being gone, Orm remained immobile and even paler than usual, until Cat took him in her arms. Then he pressed himself against her chest and mumbled:  
  
-I got lost. I didn't want to go so far.  
  
Indi tapped the boy on the head, making his hat fall over his eyes.  
  
-Don't worry, kid. Just don't tell your mother about the wolves, or she won't let you go out on your own until you’re married. We’ll just tell her that you got lost, alright?  
  
The kid nodded, feeling much more calm now that he knew that we wouldn't be telling his mother. Kids and their strange priorities.  
After we picked up the fallen firewood and got back to the campsite, night had already fallen and we were all hungry and exhausted. Nadya was so happy to have Orm back safely that she forgot to ask any questions about what had happened to him, which was probably for the best because Cat was the worst liar ever.  
  
Orm was the first one to fall asleep, as emotionally and physically fatigued as he was, and we soon joined him. It had been a long day and we would have to get up early if we wanted to get across the woods in a single day’s journey. Wolves were possibly the least dangerous creatures that we might find inhabiting the woods, and we didn't want to stay in them longer than necessary.  
  
The journey ended up being much easier than we expected, as there was enough distance between the trees to allow the sleds to pass without impediment and the weather was calm, if colder than usual. It wasn't noon yet when we got to the middle of the forest, and it was about an hour later when we spotted a wooden cabin right in front of us. A thin line of smoke rose from the chimney, and as we approached we could smell what seemed to be a delicious stew. I hadn't eaten anything since dawn, so I couldn't help but start feeling hungry.  
  
-This is so strange- said Nadya-. Why would anyone live here in the middle of nowhere?  
  
Maybe they just wanted to stay away from the tyranny of the Winter Witches, I thought. But Cat was faster than me in her answer:  
-Why would anyone would like to live in a town governed by a witch?  
Nadya was about to answer, but then a woman came out of the house and waved at us. She was tall and strikingly beautiful, with hair as red as autumn leaves flowing from under a green hooded cloak. She approached us fearlessly, apparently delighted to see us. She introduced herself as Sylgja and, after the presentations, she invited us to enter her cabin and share her meal. Argentea and Nadya seemed especially suspicious of her: nobody had been so kind and helpful since our arrival in Irrisen. We were so curious that we decided to trust her for the moment, though Argentea didn't lift her hand from the grip of her blade and Cat seemed ready to unsheathe her kukris.

-I don't get a lot of visitors, much less a group of skilled warriors, so this is a big event for me!- Sylgja’s enthusiasm seemed to come in increments. She laid one hand on Indi’s shoulder and another on his staff- Look at all those big weapons! How good are you with them?  
-Only the best, of course!- Indi answered with a flirty tone. Sylgja seemed interested and Indi wasn't the kind to turn down a beautiful woman.  
-Then maybe you could do me a small favor.- the woman said in a soft, charming voice.  
-Ha! I knew it! Nobody’s so kind unless they expect to gain something from you!- far from being offended, Cat seemed much more relaxed now. She had always been suspicious of people who were too nice without a reason.  
-I am sorry. It wasn't my intention to seem too demanding- Sylgja’s face changed to reflect such grief that I felt the sudden urge to comfort her-. I just thought you wanted to help me.  
-Tell us- I said-. Maybe we can help.  
  
The woman’s expression brightened up again. I couldn't tell if she was a master manipulator or just a very emotional person. Maybe she was a bit of both.  
  
-There is a troll living in a cave uphill. I didn't know about it until about a week ago… when I went out to look for my husband… He went hunting near the cave… and that troll killed and devoured him!  
Indi stepped back when Sylgja mentioned a husband but as grief cracked her voice again, he approached her again and put his arm around her shoulders.  
-Did you see it happen?- asked Argentea.  
-I have seen the troll at a distance many times, but I don't dare approach it. It would kill me too!  
-What I actually mean is: are you sure your husband isn't still alive?  
-Why would a dim-witted, foul-smelling, dirty moss troll keep Finngarth as a prisoner? If he wasn't dead he would have come back to me- Sylgja’s desperation was evident-. And yet, I don't want to lose all hope- she sighed and laid her head on Indi’s shoulder-. I feel so lonely here by myself…  
-We will find out what happened to your husband- said Nadya with an unusually aggressive voice, staring at Sylgja with fire in her eyes, before standing up and heading to the door. I’d swear she was jealous-. Who will stay here with the kids?  
  
Her last words seemed to imply: “because I am not leaving them alone with this woman".  
  
-Indi will stay here with me.  
  
Indi laughed. He seemed to find the situation funny and I could tell that he found Sylgja’s attentions (and Nadya’s jealousy) flattering.  
  
-The lady has spoken. She has decided for me.  
-Would you like to stay and live here with me? This place is much better than Whitethrone, or anywhere else in Irrisen.  
  
That caught Indi off guard.  
  
-What? No, I can't, I have... responsibilities.  
-The Evil Druid has learned a new word- Argentea smirked-. You can stay if you wish, we will manage well without you if that’s what you want.  
-Glad to know that I’m expendable, but this is as much my responsibility as it is yours. Nobody’s freezing Zeboim’s seas unless she wants them frozen.  
  
Argentea grunted: she didn't have a good answer for that. Indi dedicated her a triumphant smile.  
  
-Let’s go.- commanded Nadya, who still seemed kinda upset.  
  
So we followed her, heading uphill towards the troll’s cave. But as we exited Sylgja’s cabin, Cat noticed something strange in the snow.  
  
-Look at the footprints- she said-: there are many of them heading towards the house but none leaving it.  
  
That was strange. There were many magical creatures of the forest, like hags and fey, who were able to walk without leaving footprints or any other trace. Sylgja was a rather strange woman, but could she be something other than human? For as long as I could remember, I had been able to do something very similar to that, and I was just an elf (a strange one, but an elf anyway), so there was a chance that it was nothing important, but still, it made me even more curious about that mysterious red haired woman.


	36. Chapter 36

The cave wasn't far from Sylgja’s home, so it didn't take us much time to reach it. At first the troll was nowhere to be seen, but as we got deeper into the cave, we were greeted by an axe wielding, moss covered, screaming maniac. Argentea (who was leading the way, with her unsheathed sword illuminating the cave thanks to my light spell) raised her shield in a defensive position to meet the attacker. As the enemy got closer to the light source we realized that something strange was going on: this was the weirdest troll we had ever seen.  
  
The “troll" wasn't much bigger than us, and most of his features remained hidden by a thick layer of a green-ish mold that covered most of his body and a big part of his face. The few exposed parts under the mold looked unmistakingly human.  
  
-This doesn't look like a troll to me!- Argentea said, blocking an axe blow with her shield.  
  
I had a rough idea of what we could be dealing with.  
  
-Aim for the mold, not for its host!  
  
-Got it!- Cat answered while she sneaked past Argentea and the “troll”, so fast that the enemy didn't see her coming. She aimed close to the host’s head where the mold grew thickest, trying to cut off a big slice of it. To our surprise, the mold dodged the attack and Cat almost cut off one of the host’s ears- It moved! I swear it moved!- she cried out, apologetically.  
  
-I didn't know it could do that!- parasitic fungi that were able to mind control people were common in tales, but I had never met one in person.  
  
As far as I knew, the mold was intelligent, but it had too much of an alien mind for me to be able to influence it, so I focused on using my powers of fate manipulation. I touched Nadya to share a bit of my power with her before she attacked, and I saw the two possible futures unfolding in front of my eyes: in both, the arrow hit the mold. Fate manipulation is neither infallible nor always useful. As the two possibilities consolidated into a single reality, the arrow hit the mold, making part of it explode into a dusty substance.  
  
I laughed, not because I found the situation funny, but to keep Nadya under the effect of my magic. Meanwhile, the controlled human kept making incoherent sounds while staring blindly at us and waving his axe like an automaton. Argentea was doing a great job, as usual, keeping him at bay while attempting to cut the mold off him with her blade. She delivered a well aimed hit on the mold near the chest of the host, which also exploded, covering her in a cloud of dust. She coughed, attempted to say something, and coughed some more.  
  
Another arrow flew towards the parasite but, once again, it moved at the last moment, causing Nadya to hit the man under the mold. At the same time, the mold had started regenerating, spreading all over the host’s body again. Cat’s furious slashing seemed to be effective, but it also spread more dust (or more accurately, spores) into the air. And, if that wasn't enough, the parasite launched a sphere-shaped pod towards me, bursting into innumerable spores. I tried not to inhale them, but I accidentally took a deep breath after a long cackle. I immediately felt a numbing sensation, like I was in the middle of a dream, but I forced myself to stay focused.  
  
-Don't breathe it!- I said. My own voice seemed distant, unreal.  
  
I expected Argentea or even Cat to make a witty remark about how my advice was late, but I got no answer and I started worrying: I had only inhaled the spores once, but they had been doing it with each hit.  
  
The mold kept regenerating, but we damaged it faster than it could heal itself. The host seemed to be determined to make it difficult for us, but we had faced much better fighters than him. His mind controlled attacks were predictable and unimaginative. In the end, Argentea delivered the final blow with her sword. There weren't any obvious signs of the mold being dead, but it had stopped regenerating and the host suddenly stopped fighting and looked at us in absolute confusion.  
  
-Finngarth?- asked Nadya.  
  
The man stared at Nadya for several seconds, having a hard time responding to such a simple question. He finally nodded.  
  
-Your wife sent us to help you.- I explained. There was no reason to tell him that she thought him dead.  
  
I am not sure if he was understanding what I was saying, but he smiled when I mentioned his wife.  
  
-It will take him a few days to recover- I said-. How are you all feeling?- myself, I still felt a bit numb.  
  
-Like I spent a whole night in a tavern, minus the good parts.- answered Cat. Whatever that meant.  
  
-I feel so tired. I cannot think clearly.- Argentea’s speech was slower and much more erratic than usual. It was strange: I was used to being the one with the “ehs" and “uhms".  
  
We helped Finngarth, removing the remains of the mold that were still attached to his body and healing the wounds that we had accidentally inflicted him with. After that, we returned to the cabin with Sylgja, Indi and the kids. The spores that we had inhaled must have some mind-numbing toxin that allowed the mold to control people more easily, and I expected Indi to be able to do something to help us recover faster.  
  
As we returned, Sylgja came out of the cabin to greet us, followed by Indi and the kids. They looked like a happy family: even the children, with their hair as red as Nadya’s, could have been Sylgja’s sons. I took care to not share my thoughts, though, as I didn't think that Nadya would have liked hearing them. Anyway, as soon as Sylgja saw Finnegarth, she forgot about everything else and ran towards him to meet him in a tight embrace. He returned the gesture, seemingly comforted by her touch. For a while they didn't seem to have eyes for anyone else in the world. Even when we explained what happened, Sylgja was too happy about having her husband back to pay much attention to anything else. When I told her that it would take quite a few days for Finngarth to recover, she didn't seem especially concerned.  
  
-I will take good care of him until he is back in shape.- she answered with a smile.  
  
-I can help him, if you wish.- suggested Indi with a softer voice than I had ever heard from him.  
  
-Save your magic for your friends, dear- she answered-. They have a long trip ahead, they will need it more than us. You can always heal him tomorrow, or the day after.  
  
-Wait, what?- Nadya seemed to be really pissed off- Indi is coming with us too!  
  
-You cannot decide for him. He told me he’d stay here.  
  
  
Nadya gave Indi an ice cold stare.  
  
-You told her what?  
  
-I can't just leave her here all by herself, and she doesn't want to come with us.  
  
-Now her husband is back- Nadya was about to lose her temper-. Her husband.  
  
-There’s enough room here for three.- said Sylgja in an absolutely innocent tone.  
  
-Indi. She. Is. Married.  
  
-I am not jealous- Indi protested-. And I haven't heard Finngarth complaining.  
  
No, he hadn't complained. Nor had Argentea, for that matter. Normally she wouldn't have wasted such a good opportunity to pick on Indi, and still she remained silent. She must be feeling much worse than she looked. Indi’s behaviour wasn't normal either. Under his careless facade, Indi had a bigger sense of responsibility than it seemed, and he was a loyal friend. I couldn't believe he was so willing to abandon us to live with a woman that he just met… unless there was mind-affecting magic involved. Though Sylgja seemed to mean no harm to us, I could picture her charming Indi in her fear of being left alone again. A charm spell was something rather inoffensive that messed with emotions at a very basic level, but it could get someone who disliked you to be nice or make someone that already felt attracted to you absolutely enamored.  
  
-Sylgja, we need him- I said. I didn't want to throw a direct accusation at her. She didn't seem like a bad person to me and I hoped that she was reasonable-. We are on a very dangerous trip and we need Indi if we intend to survive.  
  
I could see that Indi was flattered. This time I spoke to him, using my best soft, charming voice.  
  
-You can come back when we are done, but we are together in this. We need you.  
  
I could also be manipulative from time to time, though I really felt what I said. Indi looked at Sylgja. He seemed dubious about what to do.  
  
-It’s fine- said Nadya in a harsh tone-. If you are going to let us down, better do it before we reach Whitethrone.  
  
Indi looked like he'd been slapped in the face. Sylgja looked at him with sad eyes.  
  
-So, are you leaving?  
  
-I guess I have to.- answered Indi, with the same conviction of someone who has to get out of bed early.  
  
-Come back to visit us when you are done.  
  
Indi promised he would, and we left. We still had many hours of daylight ahead and we wanted to make good use of them. As we left, I explained to the rest of the group how I believed Indi to be under a charm spell, which seemed to calm down Nadya just a bit.  
  
Even after the spell faded, just a few minutes later, Indi wasn't upset with Sylgja. Like me, he believed Sylgja wasn't really human, but some kind of fey or other forest creature, and he didn't want to judge her by human standards.  
  
-I still don't understand why you considered staying with her.- nagged Nadya.  
  
Indi smiled at her.  
  
-You know, I have always had a thing for redheads.  
  
Nadya didn't answer. After that, she didn't bring up the topic again.


	37. Chapter 37

We were already on our way, not far from the exit of the woods, discussing which road to take.

-While you were troll-hunting, Sylgja…- Indi started to say.

-I am not sure I want to know how that sentence ends.- Interrupted Argentea. I giggled.

-I shouldn't have healed you. You were much nicer before.- Joked Indi.

I was glad to have Argentea (almost) back to normal. She still looked more silent and absent-minded than usual, but at least she had regained her attitude.

-Go on, though I am afraid I will end up regretting it.

-Sylgja told me about a sacred forest to the South, not far from here. According to her, it’s one of the very few fertile lands in all Irrisen. It’s full of vegetation and life. Sylgja believed the forest and its inhabitants to be consecrated by some God.

-I would love to see that!- I said.

-Wouldn't that make our trip longer?- Asked Argentea.

-Not that much- answered Indi-. An extra day or so. But I think it would be worth it.

-Already tired of the snow?- I chuckled.

-Not yet. I am just curious.

-Maybe we could gather up some extra supplies- suggested Cat-. We’re starting to be short on them.

-It looks like a good place to hunt for food.- Nadya agreed.

Indi didn't seem so sure.

-Uhhh… Nope. As someone who grew up in a temple, I would advise against going into a sacred place and slaughtering the ones under its protection.

-I hadn't thought of it that way.- Said Cat.

-Gods won't be offended if we pick some berries, right?- I asked- If that place is such a fertile land there must be other edible things aside from animals.

Indi shrugged.

-I guess so.

-Maybe we can get some sap!

Argentea looked at me like I was talking about eating shoes.

-The sap of some trees is delicious, sweeter than honey! Well, I guess- I hadn't eaten honey in my entire life-. You just have to make a small hole in the bark, and collect the sap in a bottle…- Argentea’s stare didn't change- I swear it’s delicious!

Cat didn't back me up, as she had never developed a special taste for sweets, and everybody else seemed to find the sole idea of “bleeding a tree" disgusting, so I was stuck being that weird girl who is capable of eating the strangest things.

A night of rest and many hours of traveling (plus a few jokes about me being full of spiders because I had eaten them and found them delicious) later, we got to the sacred forest. It was much smaller yet full of much more life than we had expected. It was mostly composed of evergreens, which created a thick coat that acted as a protection against the wind and the snow. The ground was still covered in snow, but there were some patches of green grass growing shyly here and there. Even before we entered, we could see some bushes that were growing berries. In the frozen wasteland that Irrisen was, this place seemed like paradise.

We left Nadya behind to take care of the kids and the sleds and ventured into the sacred forest. We passed by a white hare, which stared at us fearlessly. It might have never seen a human or an elf before. Birds tweeted, perched on the branches of the trees, undisturbed by our presence. It would have been too easy to hunt there, but we had to respect the sanctity of that place, so we just collected berries, some firewood made out of a fallen tree and some roots that looked like turnip and hopefully would taste like turnip. I also managed to collect a full bottle of sweet sap, though I was never able to convince anyone to try it.

As we went deeper into the woods, we found the biggest tree that I had ever seen. It was thrice as tall as its surroundings, and at least five times wider. There was a big crack on one side, like it had been hit by lightning and we could see that it was hollow inside, yet it was still growing big and healthy like its core was intact.

-How weird!- I said- Let’s go to look at that!

As we had been told this was a sacred place, I expected the great tree to be some kind of sanctuary or place of worship where we could make some offerings. I ran towards it, followed by my sister, who shared my own curiosity. But as we approached, the biggest elk that we had ever seen appeared from behind the bushes, interposing his body between us and the hollow tree. He emitted a low menacing sound while lowering his head. We backed away a couple of steps, and the animal stayed in his place, still ready to startle us. Then we attempted to circle around him but he always maneuvered to keep his massive body in the middle to prevent us from reaching the great tree. Cat tried to calm the elk down and demonstrate that we meant no harm to him, but she only got him to emit a louder and more persistent menacing sound.

-This is not working- she whispered to me-. Let’s get back.

I obeyed. She was the expert.

-We should circle round the tree to approach it without being noticed.- I suggested as we got far enough from the watchful eyes of the animal.

-I am not completely sure.

-Come on! If we approach from the other side he won't notice us!

She was the expert. I should have paid attention, but I was just too curious, and Cat was easily convinced. It all went fine at first but, when we were only a few steps far from the entrance to the hollow tree, we ran into the giant elk charging towards us. He was too close, getting inside the tree before he rammed us was next to impossible.

I pointed towards him.

-Sleep.- I hissed.

The elk stumbled and stopped right in his tracks, falling asleep but still standing on his four legs.

-Let’s go!- I said. My sister started to run away, but she followed me when she realized that I was heading towards the open crack in the tree.

-What are we going to do when he wakes up?- She asked.

-We’ll decide later- I shrugged-. We haven't gotten so far to give up now.

The room inside the tree was much smaller than it seemed from the outside, and it was mostly empty, except for a stump that could make the function of a table or a chair. If it was a temple or a sanctuary, it was a very humble one.

-It looks like someone’s home.- Cat guessed.

To human standards, there was no way this could qualify as a home, but to kagonesti elves, who only in the harshest weather conditions built rudimentary refuges or tents, this was not just a home, but a pretty decent one.

There were no light sources, which was no impediment for my sister and I to see that the walls were fully covered in paintings and carvings. I couldn't decipher the meaning of the carved runes, but I recognized the stylized and schematic figures drawn in the wood with vibrant colors. My people, the kagonesti elves, refused to acknowledge the written language and used paintings as the only way of graphic communication. But what could a kagonesti elf be doing in Irrisen? Most locals (Nadya included) hadn't seen an elf before and mistook my sister and I for fey-blooded or strange-looking humans.

The paintings must be recent, as the colors hadn't started to fade yet. They represented mostly animals, all looking in the same direction, and some plants. The biggest one, which was faintly illuminated by the little light that came through the crack, was a big blue bird.

-This one represents a God, doesn't it?- Asked Cat.

-I think so.

I was pretty sure of that. It was one of the main deities among the kagonesti, but I couldn't remember which. That demonstrated how much of an education I had received from my kind and how much my sister and I cared about the Gods.

The rest of the paintings seemed to tell a story that I was excited to start deciphering, but that would have to wait. When we heard the elk emitting a loud call outside, we prepared to fight. He was too big to fit through the crack, but we were unsure of what kind of attention he could attract with his call.

At first we chose to stay inside the tree, at least that would keep the elk away. Then we heard the howling sounds mixed with Argentea’s battle cries and Indi’s invocations and we realized that we weren't the ones who were in trouble. We had to get out and help them… which could have been easy if it wasn't for the angry elk waiting for us.

As we got out, the animal charged again. My sister and I ran among the trees trying to evade him, but he was way faster than us.

-Can't you make him sleep again?- Cat asked.

-It will only work once!

The elk was on top of us. My sister rolled on the floor to avoid being rammed.

-Run!- she commanded me- Help the others!

I didn't like leaving my sister behind but I trusted her. She wasn't suicidal or given to heroic sacrifice. She knew well when to take a risk.

I ran. I could hear the sound of the battle clearly, so Argentea and Indi couldn't be far. When I got to them, Argentea was fighting a couple of worgs. Compared to them, the wolves that had attacked Orm a couple of days ago seemed like pups, but Argentea was doing a good job holding them back. She attacked with the side of her shield and the sword in its sheathe to avoid harming the animals, while Indi used his magic to make the vegetation grow and entangle the attackers. Of course the worgs didn't respond with the same kindness: their fangs had already caused some serious damage to Argentea, who had bleeding wounds on her hip and her legs.

I approached enough to get the worgs into the range of my magic and I made the one who was still unharmed fall asleep.

-Where’s Cat?- Asked Indi- We’ve got to get out of here!

-Here!- Answered my sister in the distance- I’m coming!

-I am almost done with this one.- grunted Argentea, delivering another shield bash to the head of the worg that was still standing, but the creature was tougher than it seemed and it wasn't knocked down. A sigh of frustration came from Argentea’s throat.

We had no time to lose: we had to get out before the other worg woke up if we didn't want to end up having to kill them. I used my magic again and put the last worg to sleep. Then I called out for my sister.

-I’m going, I’m going!- She repeated, but I could tell that she was having a hard time getting rid of the elk.

-Get back to the sleds, we are leaving.- Commanded Argentea, heading towards Cat. She wasn't leaving my sister to fate.

-Wait.

Argentea gave me a harsh look. She was probably expecting me to complain and refuse to leave without Cat. Nothing like that: I knew that if I stayed I would be nothing but a nuisance. But there was one last thing I could do. I laid my hand on Argentea and cast my best healing spell, wishing that it helped. Then I followed Indi to the sleds.

Nadya was waiting for us and calming the dogs, which were visibly nervous.

-Is it all fine? Were those howls winter wolves?

-Worgs- Indi answered. That seemed to relieve Nadya- We are leaving as soon as we can.

Nadya didn't even have to tell the kids to get on the sleds, they were already prepared to leave. Orm looked especially scared. What had happened a couple of nights ago was still fresh on his mind.

Only a few seconds passed before Cat appeared, panting between the trees. Her white cloak was damp and muddy. Nadya readied her bow, just in case she had to cover her retreat.

-Where’s Argentea?- Asked Nadya as she helped my sister to get on the sled.

-Behind me- Cat was out of breath-. Wait.

Of course, we were not leaving without her. We waited. And then waited some more. We could hear battle sounds nearby. I don't think that more than a few seconds passed before Argentea limped out of the woods, but they seemed like an eternity. The elk was close to her feet, but he ceased pursuing her as soon as she left the last tree behind. He remained there, standing, looking at us with an indecipherable stare.

Argentea got on the sled.

-Are you both alright?- I asked, as we got into motion. The dogs were happy to leave.

-That was exciting!- Said Cat, still breathless.

-My shield has developed mountains and valleys of its own. I might have a broken arm too.

Broken or not (we never knew) Indi’s magic and mine were enough to heal it, as well as the many bruises that both Argentea and Cat had.

-Thanks for your help.- my sister said, addressing Argentea with a big smile.

Argentea answered with her best Solamnic uptight scowl. She even seemed offended, but I was already starting to know her. She was only hiding that she felt flattered.

-It’s my duty.- She answered.

Cat’s smile became even wider. She said nothing, but I knew what that smile meant. With that gesture, Argentea had earned my sister’s unconditional trust, something that didn't happen easily.


	38. Chapter 38

It wasn't until we set camp that Cat and I told the others about what we had found inside the hollow tree. Nobody had a clue what a kagonesti elf might be doing in Irrisen or how they could have gotten there but, at least, Indi was able to identify the painting of the blue bird as we described it.

-That must be Habbakuk, the God of Beasts. I heard that he is popular among wilder elves.  
Of course! Habbakuk was known among the elves as The Blue Phoenix. It was said that he had an ancient rivalry with Zeboim, the goddess that Indi worshipped, because they both claimed to rule the creatures of the sea.

I felt a bit embarrassed for recognising one of the most popular gods of my people by the human name. I had spent too much time among humans and not enough among elves, but I didn't feel like changing that. The only thing that I regretted was that my sister also had to live like that because of me. Even though she never complained, I knew she missed living among elves. We had tried so many times, and it never ended well.

That night I dreamed. It wasn't one of my usual nightmares, but a lucid dream where I was a mere witness with no control over my actions, while two overlapping scenes unfolded before my eyes.  
At first, I was with Argentea. She seemed happy as we kissed, but I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She had her duties, her responsibilities as a noblewoman, and yet she was losing her time with me. It was in my hands to bring it to an end, but I didn't want to. I was too happy with everything as it was.

The second scene replaced Argentea with my sister. We weren't kissing but I was still so close to her that I could feel her heavy breath on my face. She was scared. No, not just scared, but panicking. And yet she didn't move, she didn't try to escape as I took her life with my bare hands. The grief I felt was replaced by a sensation of relief and fulfillment as all my worries now seemed distant and irrelevant and I was overwhelmed by a sudden surge of power that warmed me from inside. It felt sort of similar to the moment when I got Baba Yaga’s mark.

I reached climax with Argentea at the same time that I felt Cat’s life slip away and both scenes began fading, burning in a fire as blue as the ocean. I saw a firebird with scintillating blue feathers rising up to the sky and I opened my eyes. I woke up with my sister’s heavy breath on my face, and I couldn't help but let a muffled cry escape from my mouth. That woke Cat up, who stared at me with panic in her eyes. It took her a couple of seconds to settle down.

-I had a nightmare.- she said.  
-It’s all fine.- I answered with my best calming voice, inverting the roles for once in our lives.

I snuggled against her again, and we went back to sleep. Next to us, Argentea had a peaceful smile on her lips. She never looked so calm while awake. Could it be that we all were having those dreams?  
I enjoyed a dreamless sleep the rest of the night. It was the very first time in many months that I didn't suffer from my regular nightmares, which meant that I woke up the next day exceptionally happy and full of energy. Still, I was worried about having killed my own sister in my dream. Everybody but the kids seemed to have experienced their own dreams, but only Nadya spoke up aloud about them.

-I was in a warm place with the children. Thora was also with us. But there was another version of the dream where I was here on my own, fighting the Winter Witches.

Like mine, Nadya’s dream seemed to imply alternative paths. I told them how I had killed my sister in my dream.

-That’s ridiculous! I know you would never do that!- Cat laughed, but her eyes reflected the same fear that I had seen in them the previous night.  
I wanted to comfort her, to tell her that I would never hurt her, but I was unable to.  
-Are you sure?- I asked instead- Sometimes I feel like there is something completely wrong with me.  
-Don't be stupid, you are my sister, I know you.  
-I am not your sister. You just found me abandoned and felt pity for me.

Cat’s eyes flashed in anger. Questioning our blood ties was one thing she'd never stand.

-Stop all the nonsense! You are my sister.

Sometimes I wished that she wasn't so loyal. Taking care of me had taken a big toll on her: she had no close friends, no place to call home. She shared my fate and became a stranger among our kind. She deserved much better.

-Maybe we should move. It’s getting late.- said Argentea, trying to disarm the volatile situation as best as she could. She wasn't that good at playing the mediator, but it worked, as neither Cat nor I were interested in an argument.


	39. Chapter 39

We traveled all day without rest to regain the time we had lost when we visited the sacred forest. There was less than a hour of daylight left when we decided to look for a good place to set up camp. It was already getting dark when we found the abandoned village. Back in its time, it must have been much smaller than Waldsby, with no more than a few small houses surrounding a bigger structure that could have been a court or a temple. Now, just a few snow-covered stones remained where the houses had been and only the bigger building was still standing.

-This place must be centuries old.- Said Argentea, examining one of the weathered stones.  
-We could set up camp here- Nadya suggested-. If this place is safe, that is.  
-Stay here with the kids and watch out for anyone approaching our position- Argentea commanded Nadya-. We are going to check that building out.

We were in the middle of a frozen plain and it hadn't started snowing yet so we had perfect visibility. It was unlikely that anyone could walk around unnoticed. Still, one could never be too cautious. Nadya grabbed her bow and stayed alert while the rest of us walked into the remaining building.

As we entered we noticed that the place couldn't be anything other than a temple: there was an altar next to the opposite wall from the door with an infinity symbol carved on it, and a white marble statue that was missing the upper side of her body. Two people were standing in front of the altar, a human man and woman dressed in white priestly robes with blue ornaments. They looked at us as we entered.

-Kids! What where you doing outside?- The white robed woman spoke in a voice that was full of grief- Come in so we can protect you!  
-The Witch Queen is coming with her army of monsters. They will kill you on sight!- Warned the man in a similar tone.  
-What are they talking about?- Asked Cat in a whisper.  
-They must be ghosts or the like- guessed Indi-. They are dressed like Mishakal’s priests.

The Blue Lady, Goddess of life and healing, was among the most prominent gods of Light now that her consort Paladine was gone. She was said to hate undead more than anything else in the world. Keeping ghosts among her ranks seemed unlikely.

-Come here, children- repeated the woman-. We have to pray to save our souls from Baba Yaga.  
We approached with caution. I channeled magical energies towards my hair to animate it if needed. I didn't trust these priests at all. They gave me a suspicious stare as I invoked my magic. The man approached, dragging his feet.  
-You have nothing to fear- his voice was meant to be calming, but I found it creepy-. The Judge of Souls is fair to all.

If there was a god that my sister knew by all his names, that was Chemosh, the Ravenous Crow, the Judge of Souls. My sister and I had never fallen into the corruption that Sylvyana, his Chosen One, had bestowed onto our people. Still, my sister held a personal grudge against him since we had visited Crystyne. Any attempt of questioning her about it only led to several minutes of swearing and cursing.

-Not him again!- Cat grunted as she rushed towards the priests. As she stepped in the middle of the chamber, a choir of screams filled the room: around a dozen children crying in agony. It was heartbreaking. I’d have done anything to make it stop.  
-Don't cry!- Said the woman in desperation. As she spoke the veil of illusion that covered her real features disappeared, revealing a rotting corpse covered in tattered yellowed robes and blackened ornaments- You will be safe soon.- She added as she attacked Cat using the bare bones of her hands as claws. The other priest, who had also revealed his true horrific self, joined her. The voices of the children begging for their lives still surrounded us.  
-Stay still, it’s for your own good!- Hissed the dead man- The Witch Queen is coming.

Cat defended herself the best she could from the combined attack of the two condemned priests, as Argentea joined the fray and Indi released a blast of fire from his hands. The woman screamed in frustration as the fire charred her undead flesh. She looked at Indi with rage in her eyes, but before she could act against him, Cat finished her off with a double slash of her kukris.

I invoked my healing magic and channeled it into my hair, using it as a weapon against the remaining dead priest. As the life energy infused into him by my spell spread through his body, his flesh began scorching. Some people say that undead cannot feel pain, but those people surely haven't heard one of them screaming in agony after being damaged by a healing spell. They hate it so much that you’d better finish them off with that spell or at least have a good way to defend yourself after it, because you are going to become a target. I learned the lesson that day.

-Witch…- mustered the dead priest in reverential fear.

He charged towards me forgetting about everything else and, before I could react, slashed my belly with his rotting claw-like fingers.

Cat and Argentea were quick to fall upon him and tear the last remains of undeath from his body, but the children were still crying. After checking out that my wound wasn't serious Cat suggested we get out of that haunted place.

-Never ever sleep indoors when traveling- she complained-. Creepy killer dolls, crazy dead priests… I’d rather risk being eaten by wolves.

We all had to agree.

-So what exactly happened?- Asked Argentea- Are the souls of all those children still trapped there?  
-I don't think so- explained Indi-. That was just a manifestation of their pain. Their souls must have been gone a long time ago.  
-In the end, the priests took the worst part- I smiled-. Whether they killed the children out of desperation, or sacrificed them to the Ravenous Crow in order to save their own lives, they got what they deserved: an eternity of torture remembering what they did.

I cannot tell if I really meant it. I was still too horrified by the children’s screams.  
Indi looked to the ruined temple behind us with sad eyes.

-They were desperate. Can you assure me that you wouldn't have done the same in their situation?  
-Would you?- I asked.

He thought before answering.

-Probably not. But I cannot judge them either. I’d just want to know what kind of person that Baba Yaga is to invoke such fear among people.  
-I am not sure that I want to know.- Sighed Argentea.

We went back to Nadya and we told her what we had seen. We also asked her about what she knew about Baba Yaga. What kind of person was she?

-I don't know what she did during the war- she explained-. All that I know is that she gathered an army of trolls, giants and other monsters to unify all the lands into what is now known as Irrisen.  
Then she set her daughters as the rulers of the new nation and she left. Every hundred years she comes back to crown a new queen. Not much more is known about her, but her return has always brought stability to these lands.

-What happens to the old queen?- I asked.  
-What?  
-When Baba Yaga designates a new one.

Nadya shrugged.

-Baba Yaga takes her. Nobody knows where. Some say that she is rewarded. Some say that she suffers a terrible fate. Maybe it depends on whether she has been a fair ruler or not. I just don't know.  
-Maybe we will learn when we find her and take her to Elvanna.- I said.  
-Maybe we won't like what we will learn.- Objected Argentea with an ominous voice.  
-She is still our best chance.- I answered.  
-Our only chance.- Corrected Indi.  
-So far.- Finished Argentea.  
-So far.- I had to agree. But still I saw in Baba Yaga such a compelling and powerful figure that I couldn't help but feel fascinated by her. I really wanted to believe that by finding her I would be able to have a better understanding of myself and of this magic that, according to Indi, shouldn't even exist.


	40. Chapter 40

The day after the fight against the undead priests I started feeling feverish and weak in the evening. Even though my wound had been healed with magic, the skin looked swollen and red.  
Among the scrolls that we had found in the Pale Tower one of them held a spell that allowed to heal any disease, though it would turn to dust once we used it.

Nina hooted insistently as I prepared myself to use it. “Give it to me. You will be able to heal yourself tomorrow.”

I was surprised I could understand what she was saying. Maybe my fever was higher than I thought.

-You can speak?

She hooted again. “I always could, but you wouldn't listen.”

That made sense.

-So, I feed you the scroll so tomorrow I can cast the spell by myself?

I had done that before, but I was feeling so tired and uncomfortable that I hadn't thought about it in this case. The disease didn't seem contagious, so I guessed I could wait until the next day.  
Indi had never seen my process of learning spells, and he was very interested in witnessing it, though after spending a long time watching me he still didn't understand it.

-You burned the scroll to ashes, then mixed it with herbs, and you fed it to Nina, that’s it?  
-I extracted the magic from the scroll and put it into Nina- I explained.- That’s it.  
-And now you know the spell.  
-No. Nina does. But she will share it with me if I ask her to.

Nina nodded.

-I still don't understand how your magic works.- complained Indi.  
-Who does?- said Argentea. I didn't even know that she was listening.  
-High Sorcery Wizards?- I answered. Foolish young me- They know everything about magic… Or so I’ve heard. I have never met one.  
-I know one- Indi shrugged-. She’s pretty.  
-My cousin is a wizard- added Argentea-. Though we have barely spoken since he became one.  
-Is he a good wizard?- I asked.  
-I guess so. He was always good at what he did.  
-Could he teach me? Maybe I could pass the Test.  
-Why would you want to go through a Test that could kill you?- cried out Cat. It seemed like everybody was listening- That is a crazy test for crazy wizards with old dusty books. You don't need a book, you have Nina.

Nina hooted aloud to reinforce my sister’s words.

-But there is a lot I could learn from them- I explained-. I barely understand what I do.  
“You can learn everything you need from me." Hooted Nina in disgust. Then she flew away and didn't come back until the morning. Maybe she was upset, but she didn't want to give me reasons to replace her for a spellbook. Like I would ever do something like that. Nina was as much a part of my family as my sister was.

After communing with Nina to regain my daily spells and making peace with her in the process, I used my new knowledge to get rid of the disease that had me going from shivering to sweating the whole night. I still felt weak, but I was ready for another day in our journey. It wasn't a long one, as we got to Ellsprin by midday. Nadya gradually became more silent as we approached our destination, knowing that the time to say goodbye to her children drew near.

-That has to be Maret’s house.- said Nadya, pointing to a wooden cabin on the outskirts of the village, separated from it by a small grove.

As we got closer, we noticed a man lying face down in the middle of the road. The snow around him was stained red. It was snowing quite hard, so the blood had to be recent.

-Be careful!- cried out Argentea as she ran, taking cover behind her shield, towards the apparently dead man. I ran after her. If he was still alive I could heal him. But when I was about to crouch by him, something came out from nowhere, running as fast as lightning. The creature was as tall as a human child, with a slender build and the pale blue skin of the winter fey. His nimble moves caught Argentea off guard, allowing him to approach me and strike with his long, clawed fingers. They were colder than ice.

-He’s dead, human, as you should all be. You will learn respect!

He stared at me with absolute hatred.

-Not today!- Argentea reacted before I did, hitting the fey with her shield and tossing him away from me and towards the others.  
-We aren't humans, maggot!- Cat wasted no time. She unsheathed her kukris and attacked. The fey was quick to dodge, but not quick enough. His frozen skin offered some resistance, though, and Cat’s attack caused only a scratch.  
-Weak, as all humans.- Smirked the fey.  
-Are you deaf? I am not human! Not human!- my sister cried out again.

As we engaged in battle, a second creature joined the fray, appearing from between the trees. I had never seen anything similar in my entire life: it was even smaller than its companion and it resembled a miniaturized pine tree with some vaguely human features. It had two root-legs, two branch-arms and a well defined wooden head with a long branch-nose. It joined its friend to flank Cat, who barely dodged its sharp branches.

Indi wisely reasoned that something that looked so much likedry wood should be especially prone to catching fire. He invoked a couple of scorching rays that hit just on their target, leaving it visibly charred and mauled, and revealing that it seemed to be made out of flesh despite of its wooden look.

Meanwhile, the other creature went on with his hate-speech against humans, spitting insults at Indi for daring to attack his partner.

Argentea would have gladly finished the work against the pine tree creature, but the ground was slippery and her target out of reach, so she attacked the spiteful faerie, dropping her shield and grabbing her sword with both hands to deliver an especially powerful blow. The blade, crafted in cold iron, cut through the fey’s flesh and bone without meeting resistance, causing massive damage to the creature’s slender body. It laid face up on the snow, with his chest almost split in half. Even Argentea seemed surprised by the effectiveness of her own blow.

Now, all our attention focused on the pine tree creature who, seeing his companion’s fate, took the wisest decision: it fled towards some nearby trees and disappeared. While the others followed it, only to discover that it seemed to have vanished into thin air, I knelt by the man lying on the road. The faerie hadn't lied: he was already dead, and so was the faerie. There was nothing I could do for them.

In the cabin, the wooden door opened and a woman’s head (most likely Maret) peeped out from inside.

-Are they gone?  
-One of them is dead, the other is gone.- I answered.  
-Get in!- she cried There are more of them!

Nadya and Indi grabbed Orm and Mjoli on their hips and we ran into the cabin leaving the dogs and the sleds outside. I saw recognition on both Nadya’s and the woman’s eyes as they saw each other.

-Nadya! What are you doing here with the kids? Is everything fine in Waldsby?  
-We got into big trouble in Waldsby.- Explained Nadya. They were talking in Skald and the rest of the group were having a hard time following the conversation. Nadya noticed, so she proceeded to introduce us and changed her language to Common.  
-You can stay here, though, you have arrived at a bad time- Maret said, now in Common-. They have killed Borvald, and they have Garen too. I don't know what to do.  
-They kidnapped your son?- asked Nadya.

Maret looked embarrassed.

-He ran away, and now he is back with those fey. But I refuse to believe that this is all his doing- she was about to start crying-. He loved Borvald like he was his real father.  
-Why would your son hang out with the fey?- asked Nadya, confused-. These ones don’t seem the friendly type.  
-My son… His father...- Maret’s voice trembled- He ran away to search for his real father… Everybody is so rude to him… He couldn’t stand it any longer… He’s just a kid…

She began sobbing I felt really bad for her. I ran away so many times as a kid, and I had never taken into consideration my sister’s feelings. I believed that she’d be better without me. I barely knew Maret but I hugged her.

-We will bring Garen back safely. If he is with those fey he cannot be far from here.  
-Please...- begged Maret- I can't lose him too.

Nadya stayed with her sister-in-law to comfort her while the rest of us went fey-hunting. Following their tracks to a nearby barn was easy: they hadn't been subtle. There were at least two sets of child-like footprints accompanied by the strange root-feet of the smallest one, and the tracks of a bigger two-legged, hoofed creature that made me immediately think of Mierul.

We were expecting trouble as we opened the barn’s door, so we were prepared. Cat opened the door while Argentea charged first as we entered. After magically animating my hair, I followed her.  
Inside, three of them were waiting for us: the tiny tree-man who had escaped before, a female faerie who looked similar to the one that we had fought outside, and a young man with goat legs. Maret’s son was nowhere to be seen.

-Murderers!- The female faerie charged towards us followed by the tree-man, while the half-goat stayed where he was.

The female, like her male counterpart before, moved really quick. She tried to use her speed to approach Indi before we could react but Argentea and Cat were in the way. She scratched my sister’s leg while Indi cast another fire spell on the diminutive tree-man, who recoiled in pain. As he desperately charged towards Indi, Cat intercepted him and slashed his throat. Despite his bark-like skin, he bled like a person. It was horrible to see. I noticed the fear in the eyes of the goat-legged man, like it was the first time he had seen something like that, and I wondered when I had gotten so used to seeing people die.

-Don't stand there like an idiot!- Cried the female faerie as she maneuvered to avoid being flanked by Argentea and my sister- They killed Faernip! Now they’ve killed Tindletwig! They will kill us all if they can!  
-I can't!- Answered the goat-man. His voice sounded much younger than he appeared to be.  
-We won't kill anyone- I said-. Just stop attacking us and tell us where Garen is.  
-You will pay for what you did!- In her rage, she wouldn't listen to reason. She kept fighting even if she was at a clear disadvantage.  
-I am Garen! I am Garen! Please don't kill her!

The one who spoke was the man with the goat legs. He seemed genuinely desperate. I decided to trust him and attempt to end the fight in the most harmless way possible: invoking my sleep magic. The blueish female faerie fell asleep immediately and Cat rushed to tie her up before she woke up again.

The goat-legged creature that claimed to be Garen approached cautiously.

-Please, don't harm Zzababa- he pleaded-. This was all my fault.  
-Are you Maret’s son?- I asked.  
-Do you know my mother? Is she alright?- Garen’s voice was a mix of hope and grief- Is she very upset?  
-She’s at home with your aunt, Nadya- Cat answered-. And I bet that she is too worried to be upset. Why don't we…  
-Garen, you are a traitor!- Zzababa had woken up right in time to interrupt what my sister was saying- We were doing it all for you! Traitor!  
-Shut up- Argentea hit the faerie in the chest with the side of her shield, cracking her ribs and taking the air out of her lungs. She fell unconscious again. Then Argentea addressed us-. You should take the kid back to his mother. I will stay here and keep an eye on this one.

The “kid” (who was taller than any of us thanks to his hooved legs, and more hairy than most humans) nodded, still visibly scared. He looked to his fallen companions one last time before following us out of the barn. That was when he saw his foster father’s corpse lying on the snow. He wasn't too close, but I could see on Garen’s face that he recognized him immediately. He turned pale.

-They told me that they would take me to my real father… They wanted me to prove that I was one of them… I didn't know what they were planning, I swear.

I saw guilt, fear and grief in Garen’s eyes. I knew those feelings well. He would run away again if he could, just for the fear of being judged. I had been there.

-You confronted them, refused to take part- I said-. You have nothing to regret.  
-I brought them here. It was because of the things I said that they wanted to take revenge on humans for how they have treated me.  
-Still, you did nothing- Indi grabbed Garen’s arm and pulled him towards Maret’s cabin so he would stop staring at a dead man-. You aren't responsible for other people’s actions. They are.  
-Taking revenge on the people who have hurt me didn't sound bad… at first. Then I realized that they intended to make me hurt my family to prove that I rejected my human side. That was when I realized that I didn't really want to hurt anyone. They said they would help me by doing it themselves.- Garen sighed and repeated:- They told me that they would take me to my real father.

For some reason, this reminded me of my dream about me killing Cat, and I felt a cold shiver running down my spine. I was so afraid of hurting my own family. Not only Cat, but all the new people that I had met and felt like my own family now.


	41. Chapter 41

Back to the cabin, Maret was so glad to have her son back that she didn't pay attention to us for a while. Nadya had never seen Garen before and she was evidently surprised, though she tried to pretend she wasn't, while attempting to convince her equally surprised sons of the normality of the situation.

When things calmed down a bit, Maret explained her story to us.

-I was so young then. It was shortly after you married my brother, Nadya. I met a satyr, who was… charming, like all the satyrs are. I made the mistake of thinking that I was more than another conquest to him, and he disappeared from my life as quick as entered it. After Garen was born I was afraid that he would come back to take him away from me, but it never happened. We had to move to the outskirts of the village, because people wouldn't understand. They would mock and insult Garen, because they are afraid of the fey and a young and innocent faun like Garen was the easiest prey they found.  
-People are idiots- Cat objected-. Garen is a really sweet boy and if they cannot see it, they are nothing but idiots.

This was personal to her. It felt too much like our own story.

-Not all of them are- Maret gave Cat a sad smile-. Borvald loved me and Garen for who we are.  
-People were rude to him too because of me- intervened Garen with an hesitant voice-. He almost got in a fight because of me. And he wasn't even my real father. He didn't deserve that.

I felt like I was hearing myself talking. And the words, from someone else’s mouth, made much less sense.

-So you ran away- I stated-. I have been there too. My people don't like me a lot either. I believed that my sister’s life would be much better without me.

Cat grunted in disapproval.

-Why?- Garen gave me an analytical stare- You look normal. Is it the ears? Your sister has them too. I think they are pretty.  
-Thank you!- The unexpected compliment made me blush. I combed my hair with my hands to cover my ears- My people, all of them have pointy ears. They just fear me, because…- I didn't feel like giving an in-depth explanation of Kagonesti superstitions- They think I am different. Putting the guilt on those who are different gives people someone to blame for everything that goes wrong. But that means that they are the ones who have a problem, not you.

That explanation might be too cynical to give to a kid.

-Do you hate your people?- he asked. That was a good question. The short answer was “yes".  
-No...Not really… most of the time. Feeling hurt is natural. I try to focus on the ones who really matter and not to think too much about those who don't. I have some good friends now.  
-And I have my mother.- Garen answered, only half convinced. It was the same for me and my sister: I loved her but I needed more to be happy.  
-Orm and Mjoli will also be your friends, right, boys?- Nadya asked with that mother voice that implies that answering anything but “yes" is a very bad idea. Anyway, Orm and Mjoli didn't need to be convinced. They were fascinated by Garen. We left them to get to know their cousin better, and Maret to take care of more practical matters. Nadya wanted to interrogate the captured fey to make sure that Ellsprin was a safe place to leave her sons (as safe as anywhere in Irrisen could be). Removing Borvald’s corpse from the middle of the road also seemed like a sensible choice. Maybe we had seen (and done) too many things to be easily disturbed but, to most people, a dead man was still a terrible thing to see... As it should be.

While Indi and Argentea took care of the corpse, the rest of us proceeded to interrogate Zzababa, who had a less than collaborative attitude. The first thing she did after we healed her wounds was insult and threaten us. If we killed her, more would come to avenge her, she said. Garen had become weak by spending too much time among humans, but other fey would do what he couldn't: show humans their place. When we asked her concrete questions, like how many her allies were or where they lived, we only got abstract answers like “many" or “everywhere". At first we took it as her being defensive, but when she failed to provide information even when it was for her own good, we started to suspect that she was lying.

-If you don't tell us about your allies- I said with a soft threatening voice- we will begin suspecting that they don't exist. And if they don't exist, we shouldn't be afraid of ending your life.

I smiled. Her fear was so pleasant. I had promised not to use fear as a tool, but it was for the best.

-Do that, and the town will be ravaged- she said without much conviction, like she was sticking to her previous words in an attempt to save her life-. No one will survive.

Nothing made sense. They hated humans and were powerful enough to destroy an entire village, and yet nobody knew about them. Their only known action was trying to force a kid to harm his beloved ones. It didn't seem like a large scale organization.

-If you really want to live- I continued- you should be trying to convince us that you are inoffensive enough to let you go. Telling us where Garen’s father is, or if he had something to do with this would also help.

That seemed like a more realistic threat than the fey ravaging the village. If Garen’s father was really interested in him, he might endanger Maret and Nadya’s kids too.

-I don't even know who he is- the faerie shrugged-. We were just going to help the boy find him. Do you think that all fey know each other? So typical of humans- she gave us another spiteful stare-. Don't think that I will ever bend my knee to humans like you.

She had called us “humans" so many times that Cat had already stopped correcting her.  
Zzababa was too proud or too stubborn to negotiate or listen to reason so, after we got tired of being reasonable, we agreed on discussing her fate later and Argentea knocked her unconscious again. We would make wiser decisions after some well deserved rest.


	42. Chapter 42

I definitely enjoyed family life. We shared a warm meal (though Argentea insisted on having hers in the barn to watch over Zzababa), chatted for a while about less than transcendental topics to forget about recent events for a while, and now we were just enjoying some moments of relaxation. Nadya and Maret were getting up to date after so many years without seeing each other, though I believe that Nadya was overwhelming Maret with advice about how to take care of Orm and Mjoli while she was away. Cat was playing with the kids, which seemed to be the thing that she enjoyed the most. When I left to a private room to spend some time teaching new spells to Nina, Indi followed me.

-It’s going to be as boring as it was last time- I said- but you can watch if you wish.  
-We haven't been spending much time together lately.

His intentions were clear. I have always liked Indi’s frankness and honesty. I gave him a playful smile.

-So… Sylgja isn't here, Nadya is busy, and I am like... what? The third redhead on your list?  
-You didn't seem like the jealous type.  
-I am not.- I approached him and kissed him. Everything was so easy with Indi. He didn't make a big deal out of things like most humans did.  
-Fine, because I wanted to ask you about Cat.  
-What?  
\- Do you think she would be interested in me?- He gave me a big smile that seemed to say “I am just kidding”, though I am not sure that he was really kidding.  
-I am sorry, but you have no chance. You are a big, ugly, hairy human.  
To reinforce what I was saying, I slipped my hand under Indi’s clothes and started playing with his chest hair. Argentea’s was soft and barely noticeable, but Indi’s was much more abundant and thick.  
-You don't seem to care.- He said laughing.

I just shrugged and kissed him again. He was quick to respond me and soon we found ourselves wrestling in the nude. I think that “wrestling” is a good way to phrase it, because Indi brought my wilder side out, and he seemed to have a wild side of his own. He found my animated hair extremely interesting and didn't care that I used it in creative ways. But despite the good moments we shared, and that Indi’s carefree attitude invited me to get carried away, my mind didn't seem to be able to go to the same place as my body. Instead of just relaxing and having a good time, I kept thinking of Argentea. Would she get upset? (Why should she?) What was she doing at that time? I missed being with her. I liked Indi, a lot, but it didn't feel quite the same.

It had been a long, tiring day, so we both felt exhausted when we were done. Indi laid on the bed with a calm smile on his lips, and caressed my skin while saying something to me, I cannot even remember what. I didn't feel like engaging in chatter. I dressed, claiming that I was getting cold (which was actually true, but that had never stopped me) and I left as soon as it seemed polite. I don't think that Indi ever thought that there was something going on, as the only complaint that I got as I left came from Nina.

“I can't open doors.” She protested “Being stuck here with you two was no fun.”

I blushed. I had completely forgotten about her.

-I am sorry.  
“You’d better teach me something good later.”  
-I will, I promise.

Indi watched us leave with a smile on his face. I bet that seeing me arguing with an owl must seem quite strange.

-Where are you going?- Asked my sister as I headed outside of the house.  
-I am going to see how Argentea is doing.- I answered.  
-Have fun!

That was the only thing that she said. Not even a month ago, Cat would have been afraid to let me out alone in a potentially dangerous place. It seemed like she was finally started to believe that I was able to take care of myself. Or maybe (most likely) she just believed that Argentea would protect me if I was endangered.

I found Argentea sitting next to the unconscious fey, with an eye on her and an eye on the door. She reached for her weapons as I came in but she relaxed when she saw it was me.

-Is everything alright?- She asked.

I approached her from behind and kissed her neck.

-I missed you.- I answered.

She turned back to face me.

-I have only been here for a couple of hours. That isn't enough time to miss me.

I sat on her knees and embraced her, carefully trying to avoid the spikes on her shoulder pads. I kissed her lips.

-I am on watch- Argentea complained without much conviction-. This isn't appropriate.  
-She won't wake up. Even if she did, she is wrapped up like a sausage.  
-I am not sure.- she answered but, instead of stopping me, she kissed me back.  
-I have just slept with Indi. Well, we didn't actually sleep, but…- I read in Argentea’s face that she got the picture- Yes.

I never understood why calling some things by their name was considered impolite among humans. Euphemisms were confusing.

-Why are you telling me this?- She didn't seem happy.  
-Are you upset?- It was a strange feeling. I didn't want to upset her, but the idea that she might be at least a bit jealous was oddly pleasing.  
-Why should I be? You can do whatever you want. I am just wondering what you are doing here.  
No matter what she said, she still seemed upset.  
-I missed you- I repeated-. It wasn't the same without you.  
Argentea looked at me in absolute confusion. I kissed her softly, apologetically.  
-I won't do it again if it upsets you.- I added.  
-Stop saying that. I am not upset. There’s no reason for me to be upset.  
She lied. Maybe not to me but to herself. She wanted to believe that what we had was just some “relief", but it didn't feel like it to me. I didn't want to risk losing all we had (whatever it was) because of some real relief with Indi or with anyone else. Even if she would be marrying someone in a few months, possibly earlier, I didn't want to ruin the little time we still had to be together. I kissed her passionately. Thinking that it wouldn't last forever made me desire her even more. She looked thoughtful too, but she smiled as I kissed her.

-I just cannot believe that you still have any energy remaining. Indi must not be a very good lover.- I swear she had a wicked smile on her lips when she said that.  
-He is- I should have lied. Why didn't I lie? I could tell that she didn't like my answer-. But he isn't you.

Her face reflected confusion and embarrassment. Argentea always seemed so self confident and sure of herself that I loved when she looked confused. I found it quite funny.

-What is that supposed to mean?- She asked.

I laughed hard and kissed her deeply. I felt exhausted, but still, I needed to be with her. My hands reached for the belts of her armor. Argentea opened her mouth like she was about to complain, took a last look at the unconscious fey and let herself go.

-I can't believe that you still have energy.- She repeated as she responded to me, slipping her hands under my coat.

I didn't, but I still knew how to please her and in the end my body responded much better than I had expected. Argentea made me feel things that I hadn't felt before, and not all of them were purely physical. I had to thank Indi for making me realize.

After a while, we were lying on the ground, snuggling together to fight cold, with my head resting on Argentea’s chest. I could hear her heart beating.

-Did you dream of me the other night?- She asked me. The question caught me off guard.  
-The night with all those strange dreams?- I asked. She nodded- I did. We were…  
-Like we are now- she finished-. I was there. I had the same dream. Do you think it means something?  
-We all seemed to be having shared dreams. I am pretty sure that Cat saw me killing her.- My voice trembled saying the last part. Argentea held me tighter.  
-It was just a dream. It doesn't have to mean anything, right?

I sensed in her voice that she feared my answer.

-Judging from Nadya’s dream, and from mine, the dreams seemed to present alternative futures, maybe choices.

Argentea’s heart started beating faster.

-There was more- Argentea’s voice faded into a whisper-. I saw him.  
-Who?  
-My husband. There were kids. We looked happy.

She said it like it was the most terrible fate that she could imagine.

-Why is that bad?- I asked with a smile. I didn't want to appear as uncomfortable and nervous as the topic made me.  
-I am getting old and I never had a chance to prove myself as a knight. I don't want to lose this opportunity just because I have to get married.  
-I don't know that man, but he cannot force you to quit. He is a knight too. He has been in many wars. He will understand.  
-It isn't so simple. What if it’s me who wants to quit?

I looked at her in disbelief.

-Do you want to quit?  
-No!- She responded quickly. Then she looked away and spoke in a low voice again- Not right now. But what if I get pregnant?  
-You will have to stop fighting for a time, right, but not forever. You can be a mother and a knight. Look at Nadya.

Argentea sighed.

-She has to leave her children behind. What if I am not able to do it? What if I cannot get back in shape? What if I don't want to fight anymore?  
-You?- I forced a laugh- The Blood Sea will freeze before that happens.  
-It might.  
-Sorry, bad choice of words. I just cannot picture you giving up on being a knight. And if you ever want to, it’s also fine, as long as it is your choice.

She looked sad.

-We don't always have a choice.  
-Nonsense. We always do. If not, what are you doing here right now? Why aren't you home with your future husband?

Argentea’s eyes flashed in anger. I had accidentally hit a soft spot.

-What is happening here is more important than an arranged marriage. People are being abused here. We are about to be invaded. This is my responsibility as a knight.  
-Isn't putting your responsibility as a knight first also a choice?  
-It is just what I have to do.- She answered. She was stubborn like that.

I couldn't believe how afraid to change Argentea was. To elves, humans seemed ever changing, but she was quite the opposite. I wondered if I was anything more to her than a way to evade the responsibilities that she didn't want to inherit. I feared that one day she would make her choice and forget about me, but also that I might be keeping her from being happy with someone who could give to her all the things that I never could. After all, what was I more than a wildling of uncertain origins with no wealth, no family and no home? The fact that we would be parting ways soon, when she met her fiance and I found the source of my dreams, should make all my concerns irrelevant, but thinking about it didn't comfort me at all.


	43. Chapter 43

We had to decide Zzababa’s fate before we left Ellsprin, but we postponed it until the last moment. It was a difficult choice. Indi, pragmatic as always, believed that killing her would solve everything. She hadn't been able to prove that she had allies elsewhere, and that was enough for Indi to believe she was alone. But, as Nadya said, if we were wrong in our assumptions, other fey could come to avenge her death. I really wanted to allow her to leave, but if she came back and killed anyone else, it would be on our conscience, so I was hesitant. Argentea and Cat didn't have a clear idea either. They were worried about not being there to protect the people if the fey stuck back.

-Let her leave- a sixth voice intervened in the conversation, catching us all by surprise. It was Garen-. Please. I will take care of the situation if she comes back.

We all remained silent for a moment. Having Garen pleading for the life of someone who had helped kill the only father he had known was unexpected. Finally, Argentea broke the silence.

-You are big for your age, but you are still too young and inexperienced. How do you intend to fight the fey?

Garen held his stare with determination.

-I don't. The fey fighting and killing humans, and then humans fighting and killing the fey, and then the other way around again until we are all dead. It takes someone to break the cycle and forgive. To the fey, you are the same monsters that you think they are, but you can prove them wrong. And if she comes back, or more like her do, I will convince them to leave.  
-Why would they listen now?- asked Nadya, concerned- They didn't before.

Garen looked to the ground, embarrassed.

-They did. I just didn't think of the consequences that my words could have. But I won't allow that to happen again.  
-Do you really think that you can make it work?- I wanted to believe in him. The young faun definitely had a natural gift for words.  
-Just give me a chance. I know I can. If my mixed blood has some advantage, it is that the fey will listen to me before any human.

I looked at Nadya.

-The choice is yours.- I said. She was the one leaving her family there.

Nadya looked at Garen, then to each one of us, like she was trying to read our minds.

-You know the fey better than we do- she said to the faun-. Just take care of Orm and Mjoli. They are going to be like your younger brothers now- then she turned to face Zzababa, who had regained consciousness during the night-. And you: I am giving you a chance to redeem yourself. We are being more forgiving that you would ever be with us. But if you don't stay away from my family, there won't be a place in all Krynn where you can hide from me.

Zzababa’s eyes flashed in anger, but I could see a hint of fear in them too. From what I know of Nadya, I don't think she was kidding.

As we took our prisoner outside, the wounds she still had started healing in contact with the snow,and soon she was fully recovered. We released her, unsure of what would happen next. Would she attempt to fight us, knowing that she couldn't win? Would she flee? In the end, her self-preservation instinct ruled and, after staring us in disbelief, she ran away as fast as she could.  
Nadya’s farewell to Orm and Mjoli was shorter and colder than I expected, like she was only going away for a few hours. The boys were happy, heartily believing that their mother would come back soon from Whitethrone with their younger sister, and Nadya didn't want to ruin a happy moment by showing her real emotions.

-I might never see them again- she repeated on many occasions during our journey-. But if I can leave a better world to them, it will be worth it.  
-Nonsense- Cat always said-. You can have everything. We will kick those Winter Witches out and then you’ll go back home with your children.

Cat had a natural talent to make difficult things seem easy, but Nadya had the dream where she had to choose between her war and her family still fresh in her memory. After we left Ellsprin, she was unusually silent for many hours, until Indi started to cheer her up, reminding her how close we were to Nazhena, and how soon she would be able to avenge her daughter’s death. I don't know how good it was for her to let revenge become her driving goal, but at least it kept her going for now. By the end of the day, she seemed to be in a good mood again.

It was around midday when Nadya reached for her bow and aimed at a bird that was flying above us. The animal, a hawk or a falcon, fell down between the trees.

-Watch out!- Nadya said, pointing towards the skies. Another bird was circling around our position, and as we noticed it, it emitted a high-pitched shriek. It was far above our heads, but my sister and Nadya were able to hunt it down before it flew away. This time the lifeless body landed near our position, and we could see that it had a ring around one of its feet. As Nadya had suspected, these weren't wild animals.  
-Our position has been revealed! Move!- Nadya commanded, as she got the dogs to run faster. The animals looked nervous and she had a hard time controlling them.

We hadn't gotten far when another couple of birds appeared, followed by the biggest wolf I had ever seen. It was white as snow, big as a bear and had a predatory and intelligent look in its uneven colored eyes. As Argentea and Cat jumped down from the sleds to block its way, the wolf stopped right in its tracks and sniffed the air.

-A winter wolf.- Said Nadya, struggling to keep the dogs under control. They were terrified and would probably attempt to flee (with the sleds and our belongings) if given a chance.  
She had already mentioned winter wolves before. Akin to worgs, they were more intelligent and cunning than their lesser cousins. Taking them for animals could be a fatal mistake.

My eyes met the wolf’s as I animated my hair and he charged towards me. I tried to use my power to put him to sleep, but his will was stronger than it seemed.

-Get the witch!- Commanded the wolf in a voice that sounded like a howl- She is the dangerous one!

A volley of arrows flew towards me, though only a couple of them hit me, penetrating my protective spell. I had been lucky, but I wouldn't survive much more if I kept being targeted. Fortunately, by shooting me, the archers had given away their positions.

-There are four of them!- Shouted Argentea, as she blocked the winter wolf’s charge- Where do you think you are going?

Unable to reach me, the winter wolf jumped on Argentea, knocking her to the ground and trying to rip her throat out with his jaws. Cat jumped to the rescue, paying the wolf in the same coin with a couple of slashes aimed right to his throat. Meanwhile, Indi used his magic to take care of the archers, who remained half hidden between the trees. As I prepared to cast a spell, two falcons fell upon me, but they weren't much more than a distraction. Though my thick clothes were of no use against blades and arrows they did a good job protecting my skin from Nina’s talons, and the falcon’s weren't sharper than hers. Only one of them was able to make a small scratch on my cheek, but even that wasn't as painful as having my eyes pecked by crows. My biggest concern was still the archers aiming at me.

Behind us, Nadya was still having a hard time keeping the dogs under control. I feared that they could end up turning aggressive out of fear.

-How is it going?- asked Nadya, unable to pay much attention to the battle. The situation was pretty chaotic- Do you need help?  
-All under control!- I lied.

Protection magic has never been my speciality, so I had to rely on the closest thing to a protective spell that I had ready to cast to save myself. I sent my hair to reach for the winter wolf while I spoke words of magic. A single touch was enough for me to start siphoning his vital energy. Another arrow flew towards me, but the archer was paying more attention to Indi and he missed the shot. The next one was better aimed, but the stolen vital force that was still running through my blood mended my wound as soon as it was inflicted, leaving just a superficial scratch.  
Meanwhile, Argentea had managed to get up from the ground and kept acting as a barricade in the way of the wolf that kept staring at me with hungry eyes. If she fell, I’d be next. Fortunately, the combined efforts of my sister and Argentea were causing him serious damage. I want to believe that even my spell contributed to a minor degree.

Aside from acting as a distraction, the falcons weren't much more than a nuisance, too small to cause real damage. On the other hand, the archers really put me in danger. I could tell that they would have aimed for Indi if they had been given the choice, but their leader didn't stop commanding to “kill the witch" in an low menacing growl. Which, given that I was unable to do much more than defend myself, probably wasn't the wisest decision, but that didn't comfort me. I’d rather stop being a target. As the wolf, frustrated for being unable to reach me, exhaled an icy breath, that caught me and Argentea, I started to have real fear for our lives. We might not survive another attack like that. He had to fall as soon as possible.

Indi was doing an excellent job, having defeated two of the falconers, but the remaining ones wouldn't surrender. They were too terrified of their leader, who wouldn't give up on his attacks despite his wounds. The wolf didn't notice, or didn't care, how badly injured he was. Even when my sister delivered the final wound, slashing his throat clean open, he seemed strangely confident and calm, like he never saw it coming. I bet that he never ever considered the possibility of being defeated by a bunch of worthless “humans”, most of which weren't even witches.

The falconers were quick to surrender as their leader fell. They threw away their weapons and begged for their lives, but we were wary after our former experience with the people of Irrisen. They could track us when they recovered. They could inform Nazhena about us.

-We won't, I swear- insisted one of them-. We were just following orders from Norgrimm.  
-Who?- asked Argentea.

Both falconers answered quickly pointing towards the dead winter wolf.

-We will go back home with our families. You will never see us again.  
-Won't the winter witches come back for you?- I asked, suspicious.  
-Norgrimm was in charge. We just followed his orders. They will put the blame on him. We are nobodies.- He said that with acceptance, like it was a good thing, and I felt pity for him.  
-There’s no reason not to let them go- intervened Nadya, who had been finally able to calm down the dogs now that the winter wolf was dead-. Nazhena already knows of us. If we stay in Whitethrone for too long we will end up dead anyway. Letting them go changes nothing.  
-That makes sense- agreed Argentea.  
-We are going to let you go- Nadya informed them after we all agreed on it- There were three surviving falconers, though one of them was so badly injured that I had to heal him back to consciousness (after healing my own wounds, which weren't as serious as I had feared). The three looked at us like they had been born again until Nadya continued her speech-. With one condition: if you ever see Nazhena, tell her to enjoy her last moments, because we are coming for her.

We hadn't agreed on that part. That was all Nadya’s idea.

We finally let them leave. Argentea was especially happy about it. She tended to be quite reserved in public, but this time she expressed her concerns about what we had been doing since we got to Irrisen.

-I am getting tired of all this killing. We are not fighting a war, just killing lawful citizens of a corrupted government. The problem is with the ones who give orders, not with the ones who follow them.  
-They should do something- I said-. They could rise up and fight against the witches.  
-Can they?- asked Argentea.  
-They could. They just need to learn that witches can be defeated, and how to do it.

Nadya spoke in a low voice, like there could be someone listening.

-There are people trying to do that. But they have to keep a low profile. My uncle, Ringeirr, is one of them.

Nadya had already talked to us about her uncle as the person who would help us enter Whitethrone without being noticed.

-This isn't a battle that some poorly armed townsfolk can win- insisted Argentea-. As soon as the Knights of Solamnia learn about the power of the Winter Witches and how desperate the situation of the Irriseni people is, they will immediately declare war against this corrupted land and free it from tyranny.  
-Free it or conquer it?- I questioned- This land belongs to their inhabitants. They should have a chance to fight for it.

That was my kagonesti blood speaking. After being enslaved by our civilized cousins, who came to our lands with false promises of prosperity, kagonesti elves tended to be wary of foreigners.

-They aren't warriors- said Argentea-. They are hunters, fishermen, artisans. They would only rise up to be slaughtered.  
-They can be taught- I insisted-. I am no warrior either, but I am learning.  
-Your people aren't going to do better, Lady Argentea- said Nadya-. They will be lucky if they are able to win a single fight before they lose the battle to the winter.  
-The knights of Southern Ergoth have fought and defeated the Dragon Overlord Frost and his eternal winter. The weather isn't an issue.

What she didn't say, and we didn’t know at that time, was how scarce the contingent of knights in Southern Ergoth was. I don't think she was even aware of it.

-They know nothing about the witches either- warned Nadya-. Any help will we welcome, though. What we don't want is to change one tyrant for another. We have already had too many tyrants here.  
That resulted in a long and passionate speech from Argentea explaining the goodness of the Knights of Solamnia and how they would be eager to help Irriseni citizens, which led to a witty remark by Indi about the Knights leaving the city of Kalaman down to their own luck against the Dark Knights on a recent war. I didn't know the truth behind that statement, but it didn't help Argentea grow more fond of Indi. That could have ended up in a long, tiring discussion, if Cat hadn't intervened. My sister fully believed that making plans on a long term when we still had more urgent things in our hands was a big loss of time, especially when it led to unnecessary arguing.  
-What if we leave all this nonsense for later and get moving? We are going to freeze here, and it's not like we have any way to contact the knights, or anyone else, while we're still trapped here.

Argentea grunted.

-Alright.  
-Wait. There is one last thing that we should do.- As she spoke, Nadya strode towards Norgrimm’s body. She knelt by him and produced a small dagger- Cat, can you help me?

Cat approached her, with her own skinning knife in her hand. Argentea was a bit shocked about skinning an intelligent creature, but Indi immediately pointed out how the Knights of Solamnia used to craft armors out of the scales of dragons, who were among the most intelligent creatures known (I didn't understand how intelligence could make a creature more or less worthy, but I said nothing). Argentea finally capitulated, though she still wasn't pleased with the idea.

-Why so much interest in its pelt, anyway?- she asked Nadya. That was a good question.  
-I once heard that winter wolves with uneven eyes are born infused with magic, and that their bodies retain the magic after their death. The rimepelts, as they are called, are said to grant shapeshifting abilities to anyone wearing one, as well as protecting them from cold. Even if we aren't keeping it, we can get good money for it in Whitethrone.

That seemed like a good reason, though I was more interested in studying the magical properties of the pelt, if it had any.

Skinning the wolf didn't take much time, and it rewarded us with an immaculate white pelt that could be easily worn as a cloak. A quick examination with magical senses revealed that it held some kind of magic, though it wasn't until we set up camp in the evening that Indi and I studied it more closely, while Nadya worked on cleaning it and make it more functional to be worn. The magic it held wasn't as impressive as we had thought, as it only allowed its user to take the shape of a winter wolf once before it lost its magic. It was still warm and comfortable, and it granted some magical protection against cold, so it wouldn't be useless at all. Cat already had the cloak that we had taken from Rokhar the necromancer before we got to Irrisen, Indi had magic to protect himself from the cold weather and Nadya (having grown up in Irrisen) knew well how to fight cold without magic. As for Argentea, quoting her almost literally, there was no way she would be wearing “that". Myself, I found the rimepelt to be pretty fancy, so I didn't complain when everybody agreed on me keeping it. It was warm and fluffy, though much more heavy than it seemed at first sight. I didn't suspect that it would make my visit to Whitethrone more interesting.


	44. Chapter 44

Finally, after more than a week of travel, we had Whitethrone in front of us. We didn't have any more trouble during the rest of the trip, aside from a bunch of merrows who tried to charge us for crossing “their" bridge (one or two dogs would be fine) and those Indi intimidated into letting us pass by displaying his magic.

Whitethrone was the biggest city I had ever seen. Set on the border of a frozen lake and with a fairytale palace dominating the view, it looked like a dreamlike setting. But instead of heading directly towards the city, which Nadya described as “suicidal", she insisted on visiting one of the many nearby shantytowns, where her uncle was supposed to live. Those places were called “Fishcamps" by the locals, and were small, dirty and poor settlements where most of the fishing industry of the city was located. Though people lived humbly in the Fishcamps, they enjoyed more freedom that any of the citizens in the capital could even dream of, which made it an attractive place for people who, like Ringeirr, earned their lives through illegal business.

Many years ago, Nadya explained, the winter witches had taken both Ringeirr’s wife and daughter. After many years of failed attempts of rescuing them, or at least knowing what had happened to them, Ringeirr had become an expert in getting in and out of the city unnoticed. That allowed him to earn his life as a smuggler, and would also help us get into the city without being registered or interrogated.

Nadya had never been to Whitethrone or to her uncle’s house before, and therefore she didn't know where he lived, so we resolved to ask the locals about him. What seemed like an easy task proved not to be so simple, as most people looked at us from a distance and avoided getting close. The few ones that deigned to speak to us were elusive and wary, adopting a defensive attitude as soon as we asked about a man named Ringeirr Malenkov. They never had heard of him, they said. No one with that name had ever lived there, they insisted.

-People who ask too many questions or speak too much won't live long here.- One of the people we spoke to warned us. His words sounded more like advice than a threat.  
-That man is my uncle- on the other hand, Nadya’s voice did sound threatening-. If you know where to find him you must tell us. It’s important.

The man we were talking to was unarmed and wore no armor but thick clothes to protect him from cold. We were a group of five, fully armed, plus some fierce-looking dogs. He was just a fisherman. I could see how his fear of us temporarily overcame the fear of whatever was preventing him from talking.

-The Fishcamp Guards arrested him for disturbing the peace.- He said in whispers, though there wasn't anyone close.  
-Who are the Fishcamp Guards? Are they some kind of authority?- Asked Argentea. She used her usual tone, which could come across as intimidating to someone who didn't know her as well as we did.  
-Not officially- the man answered-. They… protect us from… threats.  
-Like some sort of militia?- Asked Argentea. She could be so innocent at times.  
-More like a gang of thugs, I bet- guessed Cat-. So you pay them so they protect you… from themselves, right?

The panic in the face of the fisherman told me that my sister had nailed it.

-I would never say something like that.- Babbled the man, visibly nervous.  
-No need to- answered Argentea, visibly upset-. Where can we find these “Fishcamp Guards”?  
-They are usually patrolling the piers, that’s no secret. Anyone there can tell you who they are.- Which basically meant “please, let me go".

There was no reason to keep harassing the terrified man, so we left for the piers. As we approached, we heard fighting sounds. Someone was crying out in pain, while other voices spat curse words and insults in Skald. At this point we all had gotten used to the language, but some of the words that the attackers were using were unknown to me. I guess that it was better for me not to know.

My sister ran in the direction of the tumult without waiting for anyone else. Nadya followed, asking her to be careful, and I went after them, just in case my sister got into trouble as usual. Argentea followed us, leaving Indi in charge of the dogs and our belongings just because he had the slowest reaction time.

Soon we had a clear view of what was happening. Four humans were beating up another, who was laying on the floor defenceless. They didn't even look especially big or strong to me, they just relied on sheer numbers to seem threatening. The people at the piers pretended to be working, but they were all watching the beating with horrified faces.

Cat jumped into the fray like her life depended on it, unsheathing her kukris. She had faced (but not usually defeated) bigger and scarier men on her own. She always said that she wasn't afraid of a broken tooth for a good reason, but this time the thugs were armed with hooks and carried daggers on their belts. She risked more than a broken tooth.

-Stop it, stop it now!- She commanded, with all the respect that someone as short and slim as she can command. In the excitement of the moment she spoke in Common, so they most likely didn't understand.  
-Stay away- one of the thugs said with contempt. He didn't look at her long enough to notice that she was armed- or you will get the same treatment as him.

Cat spat at their feet. At that moment, Argentea had already reached her and was ready to enter the fight. I invoked my powers, making one of them fall asleep. That was enough to get their attention.

-This is none of your business- said the same thug that had spoken before-. We are just collecting taxes.

His explanation was answered by a well placed bash from Argentea’s shield that broke his nose. My sister followed with a low hit with the grip of her blade. Maybe we didn't want to kill them, but my sister didn't seem to be against keeping him from having kids. An arrow hit the last of them on the foot.

-Where’s Ringeirr Malenkov?- cried out Nadya, assuming that these were the people we were looking for. It wasn't a farfetched guess, in my opinion. How many gangs could coexist in small settlement without killing each other?

Nadya’s question remained unanswered, as the thugs responded to our attack by defending themselves to the best of their abilities. The man they had been beating on seized his opportunity to get up and limp away while Argentea and Cat did their best to bring the gangmen down without using lethal force and Nadya aimed for the limbs. They didn't provide us with the same courtesy, but they were far from representing a serious threat. They were obviously not accustomed to fighting people who didn't back away after the first hit or beg for their lives.

After two of them were knocked down without much difficulty, I put the remaining one to sleep. Just in time for the first one to wake up with a kukri on his throat and an arrow aimed at his head.

-Where is Ringeirr Malenkov?- Repeated Nadya.  
-He is in the guardhouse- the thug answered with poorly pretended calm-. Marcian got him arrested.

We guessed that Marcian must be some leader of sorts, so we didn't ask. Nadya was too worried about her uncle to pose any unnecessary questions. Ringeirr’s safety was more important than the reasons why the Fishcamps Guards had taken him.

-Where is the guardhouse?- Nadya demanded to know.

The thug seemed surprised by the question, as if the answer was common knowledge. Like we weren't evidently foreigners.

-The biggest house in the village. You can see it from here.

There was no possible confusion: only a couple of streets away, the “guardhouse" was, inarguably, the only big house in sight.

The second thug woke up too, only to find his face against the ground and Argentea’s boot pressing against his back so he couldn't stand up.

-We are going to let you go- she spoke to both-. Do yourselves a favor and stay out of our way.

Having said that, we headed towards the “guardhouse" without losing a moment. Not far from there, Indi waited patiently with the dogs, probably cursing us for leaving him behind again.  
The house was a large, roughly built wooden building with the windows boarded shut. Someone had painted the word “Guardhouse" on the door with a calligraphy that was almost as bad as mine. We entered the building by the inelegant system of having Argentea knock down the door. Years of poor maintenance had made it fragile and easy to break. Still, it only broke after the third attempt, so when we got in we had already warned everyone in the house. That might have been a problem had it not been mostly empty, with only the man called Marcian and his two ogre bodyguards coming to meet us, armed and ready to battle.

Ogres are the perfect example of big, scary creatures with small brains, so they were the perfect targets for my magic. One of them fell asleep before he could even get close to us, while the other one met Nadya’s arrows. Marcian aimed his crossbow towards us but Cat and Argentea were all over him before he had a chance to shoot. He dropped the crossbow and unsheathed his rapier, visibly nervous, and commanded the ogre (who was already about to charge towards Nadya) to protect him. The ogre made a ravaging blow with his hook against my sister, who cried out in a mixture of pain and rage. She was bleeding, but she didn't step back, instead answering with two well-placed slashes behind the knees (he was too tall to aim for the throat) that almost brought him to the ground. Ogres were savage and vicious, and my sister wouldn't hold her hand to avoid killing one, especially if her survival depended on it.

Making use of the distraction that the ogre provided, Marcian attacked my sister, attempting to catch her off-guard and slide his rapier between her ribs. Before I had time to warn her, though, she crouched and dodged the hit. Argentea defended her the best she could, attacking the ogre with her sword and pushing him back, putting all her strength in a shield bash.  
Putting the second ogre to sleep seemed like a waste of time, as badly wounded as he already was, so I tried my luck with the man who had attempted to backstab my sister. He didn't pose much resistance, falling asleep on the spot.

Free from Marcian’s leadership, the last ogre could have surrendered, but he chose to fight until the end and attacked Argentea one last time before Nadya’s arrows knocked him down.  
I rushed to heal Cat and Argentea and stabilize the dying ogre while my sister tied the two sleeping thugs up and Argentea and Nadya watched out for incoming threats. That was unnecessary, as we later found out when exploring the house: it was empty, aside from the beaten and tied up old man that we found in a small bedroom.

-Uncle!- Nadya cried out in joy when she saw him. She feared that the thugs would kill him if they found out that someone was coming to his rescue, so finding him alive was the best news she could get. She knelt down to cut the ropes keeping him tied up.  
-Nadya!- The tired voice of the old man reflected surprise- Why are you here? Are the children alright?- Nadya’s happiness seemed to evaporate with that question.- For the Gods sake, girl! What happened?  
-We will have time to talk about it later- Nadya’s voice was as sharp and cold as ice-. Let’s get you out of this place.

Ringeirr gave Nadya a concerned stare but he refrained from saying anything to her.

-They must be keeping my stuff somewhere around here, if you can help me find it.- He said instead.  
Of course, we agreed. He wasn't going too far without shoes or a thick coat.  
-What happened to you?-Now it was Nadya who asked the question,while we searched for her uncle’s belongings-. Why did they take you?  
-With all the mayhem that is going on in Whitethrone, I thought that it was time to overthrow those so-called “Fishcamp Guards”, now that the Witches are busy with their own things and won't stick their noses here. Too bad that people are so scared of Marcian’s thugs that they won't lift a finger against them- he took a quick look over by the entrance, where Marcian still laid, tied up and defeated, next to his two bodyguards, and hinted a smile-. Though now that they have proven not to be almighty, I think that things are about to change. This scum thrives on fear.  
-Should we let them go?- I asked.  
-Why not? There’s no point in getting your hands dirty, girl. They have screwed up too many people. They will probably have to leave the Fishcamps.

After having to leave Waldsby, I wouldn't dare doubt the power of an angry mob. We finally released Marcian and his henchmen, making sure that many people saw us as we did (which wasn't hard, we hadn't been subtle and a lot of people were already gathering around the “guardhouse"), and that Ringeirr was at our side, looking the best he could. Finding his belongings wasn't hard: everything was being kept in a closed chest in Marcian’s room, alongside some valuables that we “collected for the cause".

Having done that, we picked up Indi (who was actually among the watchers, regretting missing all the action) and allowed Ringeirr to guide us to his house. There were so many things that we needed to talk about.


	45. Chapter 45

As we arrived at Ringeirr’s house, we told him about all we had been through lately, and he explained to us what was going on in Whitethrone, confirming what the Black Knight had already told us: Queen Elvanna had seized power from her mother Baba Yaga, taking over Whitethrone and defeating her three Riders. She had replaced Baba Yaga’s Iron Guard with her own people, the Winter Guard, and declared martial law in the city. Entering Whitethrone was still possible, but people usually had to wait for hours or even days outside the walls and be thoroughly searched for anything suspicious before being allowed to enter. Nobody knew what had become of the Witch Queen herself, but her Dancing Hut was shackled and exposed in the middle of the city so everybody knew of Elvanna’s victory over her mother. About Nazhena, Ringeirr knew nothing more than we already knew: she had been called by the Queen herself to perform an important task in Whitethrone.  
  
It seemed that the key to finding Baba Yaga and foiling Elvanna’s plans relied on seizing control of the Dancing Hut, but getting to it wouldn't be easy. Nadya’s uncle seemed to have a clear idea about what we had to do, though.  
  
-You will need not only to get into the city, but to get the papers that authorize you to move through it. I know the perfect man to help you. Trustworthy, yet somewhat eccentric. Mortin is the name. He lives on the border of the Howlings, which should be the best district to enter into the city unnoticed. It’s mostly inhabited by Winter Wolves, which have always been on the side of Baba Yaga and don't give a damn about Elvanna’s new policies.  
-Why hasn’t Elvanna done something about them, then?- I asked.  
-She has too many real threats to deal with to add potential threats to the list. Winter wolves have been clever enough to remain neutral and to be of help when specifically asked- I thought of Norgrimm-, and Elvanna has chosen not to turn them against her. After being on Baba Yaga’s side during the war, the Witch Queen rewarded them with the ability to take human form while in the Howlings, and most of them have grown attached to it, even if they consider humans to be inferior creatures.  
  
Ringeirr gave me a long stare before continuing his speech.  
  
-Your cloak. It is a rimepelt, right?  
  
I nodded.  
  
-Most winter wolves should believe that you are one of them if you are wearing it. I think it’s something about the scent, I don't know, but it should help survive the Howlings.  
  
Summarizing: Ringeirr’s plan was hiding all our weapons and armor inside a big load of fish (Argentea complained because she believed that she would smell like fish forever after it), take it to the entrance of the Howlings, convince the Winter Wolves to let us in pretending that I was one of them and the rest of the group were my slaves (my sister and I complained because our people had suffered from slavery and it was a sensitive topic for us), and head up to meet an eccentric man called Mortin and ask him for forged identities. Even if we didn't like it unanimously, we agreed that it was a good plan. Until we asked why Mortin would trust us, and that brought into the conversation what he had in mind for Nadya.  
  
-I will go with you- said Ringeirr-. I know Mortin and how to move around the city. You have already done enough helping them get here, Nadya, now it’s my turn. Go back with your children. Take care of them. You have a family, I have nothing to lose.  
  
Nadya’s eyes flashed in anger while she stared at her uncle in disbelief.  
  
-You cannot be serious! Do you think that I can really let this be? After what Nazhena has done to my family?  
  
Ringeirr answered Nadya, holding her stare.  
  
-It’s my family too. Allow me to do this for you. I will take your revenge. Go back with your sons. Enjoy life while you can.  
  
Nadya was about to start crying in rage.  
  
-I can't! I can't go back home knowing that she is still alive and I am doing nothing. I can guide them into Whitethrone as well as I have guided them all the way here. Please, don't take this from me.- Her words sounded more like a threat than like a plea, but her words were also charged with concealed doubt. Ringeirr’s offer was more tempting than she’d dare admit.  
-You might die, Nadya. I am old. I am not needed. You have a family.  
-You have people who depend on you too- I told Ringeirr. I didn't want to press Nadya into staying with us, but I had to be honest, and I also feared that she would blame herself forever if she quit at that point-. You are working hard to improve the lives of so many people. As harsh as it might sound, Nadya’s children are being taken care of and safe, but you can make a real change by staying here.  
  
Now that I think of it, I am not sure if I was being objective or (most likely) I was just being selfish. The traveling group was the closest that I had ever had to a family, and I didn't want to replace Nadya with a perfect stranger. Anyway, my words had the desired effect: after some arguing, Ringeirr reluctantly agreed with me. He wouldn't mind giving up on his personal fight if it was to keep his niece safe, but after what he had started in the Fishcamps, and all his connections in Whitethrone, he was involved in too many things to leave them behind. He instructed us on how to get to Mortin’s house, to tell him that we were going on his behalf and ask him to help us to get in contact with some insurgent group called the “Heralds of Summer” that would most likely be eager to help us. Though he was reluctant to give out too much information, just in case we were caught, it was clear that he had quite a close bond with these “Heralds of Summer". Even Nadya seemed surprised to learn all that her old uncle was involved with.  
  
We didn't want to lose any time, so we parted as soon as the fish shipment was ready, with instructions to deliver it before meeting Mortin. We still had some daylight left and we wanted to make use of it to get into Mortin’s house. With all our armor and weapons concealed inside a fish cart, we got to the crack in the walls that led into the Howlings by mid afternoon. As we approached, a tall figure came out of a rudimentary watch house built next to the entrance. She looked like a human, but there was something in her icy blue eyes and her physical presence that gave her a feral bearing. She stood in front of the crack with her arms crossed and a challenging stare, allowing us to approach. As tall as Indi and with a great axe on her back, she didn't have reasons to fear a group of unarmed fishmongers.

-Want in?- She approached me with an overconfident smile, sniffing the air around me while completely ignoring the others - First you will have to deal with me, Greta. I don't think I have seen you before.  
-It is our first time at Whitethrone.- I said in my usual soft tone. I tried to show the attitude that someone would expect from a winter wolf, but I found Greta rather intimidating. I was starting to think that Nadya or Argentea should be wearing the rimepelt.  
-Strangers, huh?- Greta gave me an top-to-bottom stare- I was told that you weren't from here by your looks. That hair…- Later, I found out that all the winter wolves in Whitethrone shared Greta’s snow white hair- You have beautiful eyes, though. If you weren't so scrawny…  
  
Being examined like a piece of meat made me very nervous. I needed to get rid of Greta as soon as possible.  
  
-We… I have some business to take care of in the city.  
-What are you dealing with?- she sniffed the air again- Fish? Or slaves?  
  
For the very first time Greta gave signs of noticing the presence of the rest of the group.  
  
-You can make good money out of these two- she pointed towards Argentea and Indi-. They have a strong build, good for working. I am not sure about the small one, though. She’s fierce. I can tell she’d attempt to gouge out my eyes with her bare hands if you allowed her. I am not sure anyone would value that in a slave.  
-I am not a…- Cat started to say, upset at Greta’s accurate analysis.  
-Cat!- I said to interrupt her, more amused than angry.  
-Maybe you should get rid of her. She seems like trouble.  
-No, I… I won't do that! She is my… Well… I like her!  
  
Greta didn't seem less amused than I was. She looked at me with curiosity.  
  
-You are a weird one, you know? Showing appreciation for your slaves could be taken for a sign of weakness, so if you want some advice, don't go saying that aloud while in the Howlings.  
  
She smiled at me, and it was somehow a friendly and predatory gesture at the same time.  
  
-I’ll take it into consideration- I said, feeling more and more tense-. Can we go in?  
-You have not even introduced yourself. I like to know the name of the people I let in.  
-Kileanna. The name is Kileanna.  
  
“Please, stop it and let us in" I thought. I couldn't help but feeling that she was playing with me.  
  
-Alright, Kileanna. I'm sure you understand that I need to examine the contents of this cart before I can allow you to pass- She explained that carefully, like one would have done with a child. When she noticed the fear in my eyes, she gave me an open smile and, approaching me more than felt appropriate, she spoke to me in a private voice-. Or maybe I can just take your word that this is only fish, let you pass, and you could thank me somehow later.  
-So you are asking me to share my profit with you?- I asked. Her attitude was so suspicious.  
-That could be a way, yes. Now I am on watch, but tomorrow I will be on a leave all day. You can visit me at my house in the Howlings at anytime and we can discuss it privately.  
-Yes, why not?- I found myself saying. We weren't staying for long in Whitethrone. I didn't even have to appear at the meeting. Greta seemed to trust me to find her appealing enough to come back, but if I chose not to, there wasn’t much that she could do. If agreeing to go on a date with a winter wolf was the best I could do to end this awkward situation, I would agree.  
  
Greta finally let us pass, after giving us some directions on how to locate her the day after. As we left her behind, I was able to breathe again.  
  
-You are aware that she is a winter wolf, right?- Asked Argentea.  
-Yes.- I answered.  
-And that she believes you to be another.  
-Yes.  
-And that you aren't actually a winter wolf.- Intervened Cat.  
\- Yes, why?  
-She was flirting with you! You must have noticed!- Argentea gave me an incredulous stare.  
-No! … Maybe.  
  
I was terrible at judging when someone was flirting or just wanted something from me. I believe that Greta was a bit of both.  
  
-You aren't considering meeting with her privately, are you?- Asked Cat, concerned.  
-I just wanted her to let us pass. I don't have to go.  
-Fine.- Said Argentea.  
-But…- everybody but Indi looked at me as if I was crazy- Maybe I could get some information out of her. Maybe I should go.  
-She’s a winter wolf!- Argentea reminded me.  
-She doesn't seem that bad. I think I can handle her.  
  
Indi had been silent the whole time, so I didn't know what to expect from him when he spoke.  
  
-I agree with her. She seems rather nice. She probably wants to have a good time or alternatively get some profit. She doesn't seem like another Sertane to me, so go with it, I say.  
  
I would be more grateful to Indi if he didn't bring back the memory of Volan Sertane. I still felt embarrassed for messing up so badly by agreeing to a private interrogation from him.  
  
While we spoke, we walked through the Howlings, following Ringeirr’s directions by heart. There were some people on the streets, but we didn't seem to catch much attention. Most of the locals were easily distinguishable as winter wolves: tall, with a wide frame, fair skin, white hair and blue eyes, all were cut from the same cloth. Many wore fancy clothes and jewelry, the kind of ornaments that their natural shape wouldn't allow them to wear. The few humans that we encountered were easy to tell apart from them: with much less impressive features and almost unanimously worse groomed, some wore slave collars or were even carried on leashes.  
  
Though we were all starting to feel sick and powerless about the situation, it was Cat who was having the hardest time holding back and not starting a fight that would do no good to anyone. We couldn't end slavery by just beating a couple of slavers, and that would surely get us in serious trouble. Cat knew it, and limited her hostility to a bunch of killer stares. Argentea constantly mumbled about bringing the Knights and freeing the land. Every new thing we learned about Irrisen seemed to be another proof of how corrupt the region was and of how much they needed the Knights of Solamnia.  
  
Meanwhile Nadya, to which the situation in the Howlings was new but not unknown, was the one who kept her head on her shoulders and remained watchful, being the only one who noticed that there was someone following us from over the rooftops.  
  
-Don't look up or back- she commanded-. There are two of them at least. I believe that they are waiting for us to get to a narrow alley to strike an ambush.  
  
That didn't seem like something that a winter wolf would do. They would just take what they wanted out of sheer force.  
  
-What are they?- I asked while we kept walking, as if everything was fine.  
  
Nadya pretended to arrange the fish while she looked back. At the same time she picked up something from the cart, using her cloak to conceal it. Then we continued our march.  
  
-Goblins.- She informed us.  
Goblins were usually cowards and tended to surrender quickly if confronted, but starting a fight in the middle of the street might draw unwanted attention.  
-Let’s give them what they want.- I suggested, pointing with my head to a nearby alley. Nadya nodded, and unwrapped the package that she had picked up from the cart. Inside there was her bow, a handful of arrows, Cat’s kukris, and Argentea’s sword. Indi and I needed no weapons and Argentea would have to do without her shield.  
-Are you sure that this is a good idea?- Mustered Argentea- If they take cover and attack from above  
-Leave it to us.- Indi grinned, taking the words out of my mouth.  
  
We had no more time for talking or discussing strategies, as something exploded right at our feet with a sound of crashing glass, a blast of fire, and a smell of sulfur, right as Indi finished speaking. We weren't caught off-guard, though, and the explosion didn't hurt anyone seriously: only Nadya and Cat, who were closer to the cart, got a few superficial burns.  
I looked up to meet the eyes of a small, green creature holding another flask of flammable liquids. Another three goblins, armed with bows, stood in the rooftops of the buildings near the alley.-Leave the fish cart, longshanks!- Yelled the goblin leader- Run! Get out of here.  
-No, you come down here.- I pointed at him as I invoked my slumbering magic. He fell asleep without much opposition, falling from the rooftop (which was only a few heads above us) to the street. He woke up on impact, only to see Cat and Argentea charging towards him.  
The other goblins panicked and started firing arrows, calling their leader’s name desperately.  
-Grindtooth, don't worry, we will avenge you!- said one of them, making it clear that he already considered his leader dead.  
  
Grindtooth tried to defend himself, but he wasn't a good melee fighter and he was outnumbered. His fellow goblins weren't of much help either with their terrible aim. They constantly missed their shots while, despite the disadvantage of her position, Nadya managed to hurt the leg of one of them and knock him to the ground. Summoning his nature powers, Indi called a ray of lightning that came down from the clear sky and hit another goblin.  
  
Things weren't running smoothly for Grindtooth, but he didn't give up in his intent to claim the cart as his until a well placed hit on the scruff from Cat knocked him down. Again, Grindtooth’s cronies started calling out his name desperately, but when they got no answer, they just ran away and vanished into the streets, leaving their leader behind.  
  
-Will they come back for us?- Asked Argentea.  
-I wouldn't worry- shrugged Cat-. Goblins are smarter than most people. They won't risk their lives on a lost cause, when they could be seeking a new and easier prey. They misjudged us and yet they survived. They have nothing to grief.  
  
Argentea listened to Cat as if all was new to her and made little sense. It is hard to get into the mindset of a survivor when you have never had to be one.  
  
-Should we leave this one here?- I asked, pointing at Grindtooth, who still laid unconscious next to us- Winter wolves might devour him or something worse.  
  
Again, Cat gave it no importance. She believed that his friends would come back for him as soon as we were gone, but I still feared that if he was found by someone else it could cause us some trouble. In the end, I used my healing powers to get him back into consciousness and we allowed him to get away, trusting that a bandit wouldn't call out any authorities for help. We were already about to reach our first destination where we were going to get rid of the cart. Until now, we had managed to keep a low profile and I didn't want that to change because someone found out an unconscious goblin and decided to investigate.


	46. Chapter 46

We had already reached our destination when we spotted a hooded man in the distance. He was slim and not very tall (or maybe he looked shorter because he was slightly hunched), which gave him an elven-like build. Though we could only see his back, we saw a ray of sunlight reflected on his face as he turned around, like he was wearing a crystal mask or something similar. Nadya’s eyes opened wide out of fear, though the man didn't show any signs of noticing our presence.  
  
-That has to be a Mirror Man. I have never seen one in person.  
-What is that?- Asked Cat nervously.  
  
The hooded man started walking towards our position.  
  
-Later- replied Nadya-. Now, as I said with the crows: don't let it become aware of you.  
  
The Mirror Man didn't appear threatening at first sight and didn't seem to be coming for us, just walking in our direction, but we had learned to trust Nadya’s advice and to mistrust anything with “mirror" in the name. We walked back to a safe distance and waited for the hunched man to leave the place before approaching again.  
  
-They are the spies of the Winter Witches in Whitethrone- Nadya explained before anyone asked-. They are said to be able to speak to the witches through magic and I am sure that they can also see through them. They are all over the city and have a reputation of being able to see everything.  
Indi exhaled a deep breath.  
-Thank Zeboim that it’s just a reputation!- He said with a relieved smile. Argentea didn't like the mention to Indi’s goddess but she didn't say anything this time.  
After making sure that there were no Mirror Men or other observers around, we finally got close to the house that Ringeirr had directed us to and knocked at the door. A voice from inside asked us who we were and where Ringeirr was. They weren't expecting the shipment until the next day and that made them suspicious. After some questions, they deemed us trustworthy and opened the door. A whole family (mother, father and many children) got out and dragged the cart inside the house, thanking us repeatedly. It was a lot of fish for a single family, but they would later distribute the food among other people, according to what Ringeirr had told us.  
  
Without the cart to hide our belongings we had to carry everything ourselves, which made the last part of our infiltration more risky. Even if we weren't far from Mortin’s house, now we had to be more wary than ever.  
  
That caused me to boggle exaggeratedly when a panicking man ran into us. He barely noticed us and wouldn't have even ceased to run if my sister hadn't asked him to calm down and tell us what was going on. That was when he finally paid attention, looking at us with a pleading stare. He panted twice before being able to speak.  
  
-My master is...in a rage!- He finally managed to say in a suffocated voice.  
  
We understood what he meant before we had a chance to ask, as a massive white wolf ran into us in the same fashion as the man before him. He ignored us, trying to reach the fugitive slave.  
We were in an open area and resorting to violence might have been a terrible idea, but if we didn't intervene the man would be slain right in front of our eyes.  
  
-What’s the matter with your slave?- I asked, hoping that my impersonation of a winter wolf was enough to catch his attention and that doing so didn't end with him trying to rip my throat out. He turned around to face me, visibly bothered by my intrusion, but as he looked me in the eye his attitude changed. When he spoke, he did it as one would address someone of a higher rank or social position. It had to be my eyes.  
-He dared to question how I manage my affairs. I am sure you understand. Sometimes you can’t just break that defiant streak and they are good for nothing but a bit of sport.  
The words of the winter wolf raised so many alarms that I could barely keep my calm facade. I couldn't help but remember Greta telling me that no one would be interested in a slave like Cat.  
-I didn't intend to…- The slave started saying, but Indi made him shut up with a hiss. We didn't want to bring his master's attention back to him.  
-I am sure he believed that he was being helpful- I said. Then I addressed the slave-. Didn't you?  
The slave quickly nodded.  
-Humans aren't like us- I tried to get myself in the mindset of a winter wolf: superior, dominant, arrogant-. They have a harder time understanding. When you just punish them, they won't understand what they have done wrong. Sometimes you need to be patient and sit down and explain things to them.  
  
The winter wolf grunted in disgust.  
  
-Why should I bother?  
-Because then you’ll end up spending big money on a slave that isn't good for anything but a bit of sport. A bit of patience and kindness often give better results.  
He looked at the group. He probably thought that I must know something about handling slaves if I had so many. Fortunately he didn't notice the hidden weapons because he could have started to question some things.  
-How do you get them to respect you?- He asked.  
-You don't need to show them who is in charge all the time. They already know- I pointed to the slave-. Look at his eyes- he seemed terrified-. Don't you think he already knows?  
  
The winter wolf grunted again.  
  
-I will let it be for this time. Humans are really stupid, aren't they?- Then he addressed the slave- Let’s go back home.  
  
The slave obeyed, still terrified, and both left together. I wasn't sure if the wolf would change his mind, but I hoped that I had at least given him something to think about.  
As soon as they were gone, my sister’s rage burst.  
  
-We should have beaten the crap out of him! That piece of garbage! He will change his mind! He will hurt him again! He’d be better dead!  
  
She wasn't angry at me (I doubt that Cat had that capacity). She hadn’t lifted a finger against him, because she knew the consequences it could have had. Her rage was addressed towards the whole system that allowed the winter wolves to treat people like that.  
  
-We could have bought him and then released him.- Said Argentea, who wasn't having a better time than Cat. She was just better at concealing her emotions.  
-We are not slave dealers- I protested-. I am not paying for him to get a brand new slave that will be treated like the old one.  
-Yes, that would be paying to wash our consciences- Indi agreed-. If I ever have the urge to do that I’ll go to a temple of Zeboim and pay for an Atonement spell. At least the money would be spent on a better place. As for killing the master: have you thought about what would happen to all the slaves that he might have now? Maybe they would kill them all if they cannot find a new home for them. That’s what people do with stray dogs, isn't it? We have done the best thing: give him a reason to change and an opportunity to do it.  
  
I looked at Indi. He had always been the pragmatic one, the one who was able to take the most ruthless decisions. And lately, I had found him agreeing with me more often than not. What did that mean? I was sure that I had taken the best decision… for the group. But, had I condemned an innocent man in the process? That wasn't something that I really wanted to think about at the time.  
  
The sun had already set, but we had finally reached Mortin’s house. No more winter wolves in our way, no more goblins. A bald middle aged human who wasn't much taller than me opened the door warily and, after we introduced ourselves, let us in. The house was an average size for human standards, but it was so cluttered with books, writing materials and curious items that it looked smaller than it actually was. The main room was lit by a fireplace that made it a warm, welcoming place.  
  
  
-You are the first two elves that I have ever seen in Irrisen- Mortin said with genuine interest in a perfect, accentless Common-. Kagonesti, am I right?  
-Yes!- Cat nodded proudly.  
  
It was obvious that Mortin wasn't native from Irrisen, though we didn't inquire more at that point, as our host was more interested in determining what kind of false identities would suit us better. His first suggestion was that we impersonate a group of slaves. The papers, he said, would be easy to forge and we wouldn't attract much attention. This was received by a choir of complaints from Cat and Argentea, who “no way" would be passing as slaves again. The second option was better accepted: there was a group of young eccentric Jadwiga nobles who delighted in rebelling against their elders by dressing, talking and behaving in the most bizarre ways. Those nobles, called the stilyagi, were considered childish and immature but inoffensive among the other Jadwiga, and their oddities were tolerated in most cases. As only Nadya believed the slave option to be safer, Mortin agreed on forging some papers that identified us as stilyagi, though it would take him some time. As he got into it, he asked us about our stories and instructed us on how to reunite with the Heralds of Summer in the local thermal baths. I didn't pay a lot of attention, as I was fascinated by the huge collection of books that Mortin had, and just reading all the titles made my imagination get carried away. As the conversation derived into selling and buying supplies my mind just wandered away.  
  
I was brought back to reality later, when I caught a random comment in the conversation.  
  
-I have been monitoring the Winter Witches for a few years now- Mortin was saying-. I hope I can come up with some satisfying results to share with the High Sorcery in a near future.  
-Are you a wizard?- I asked, jumping abruptly into the conversation.  
-Yes… Yes, I am.- Answered Mortin, somewhat intimidated by my overly enthusiastic reaction to his words.  
-I wish I had the chance to study magic. Do you think they would take me in? I can barely understand my own magic, how it works, it is so frustrating. But you, the wizards, really know how magic works, don't you?  
  
As I spoke, I searched my backpack under Mortin’s confused stare. I didn't even give him time to reply before I found Rokhar’s spellbook and I waved it in front of his face.  
  
-I… I have this book, I got it from a necromancer and I have been trying to study it, but it doesn't make any sense at all. It is full of diagrams, and graphics and I can't even decipher the language it is written in. I thought that Nina could make use of it but the book isn't magic itself, it just explains how to make the magic work but… it doesn't work.  
-Wait, slow down- I didn't mean to overwhelm Mortin, but it seemed like I had-. I get that you are a witch?  
-I… guess so?- People hadn't ceased to call me that since we had got to Irrisen.  
-I am not even sure that the magic from the High Sorcery and yours comes from the same source- explained Mortin-. From what I know, witches get their knowledge from some mysterious entities that they call “patrons”. What they are, gods or something else, and whether they are stealing magic from the Moons or just granting their own by mimicking them escapes me. Maybe you could shed some light into that matter.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
-My… “patron"... I call it Eternity. It is Past, Present and Future. It exists in all moments at once. It teaches me. I learn. That’s all I know. I hoped that the High Sorcery could help me with that.  
-Well, that I cannot doesn't mean that much more experienced wizards cannot. We could benefit from your knowledge to learn more about witches and help you to understand how magic works.  
I smiled. That was exactly what I wanted to hear. I felt comfortable in Mortin’s company. He was so intelligent and knowledgeable. What I didn't notice was that no one else shared my thoughts. Indi found most wizards uptight and snotty, Nadya believed that they were too similar to witches, Argentea mistrusted them as much as all Solamnics did and Cat didn't want to hear me talking about joining a sect of power-hungry wizards.  
  
Mortin and I talked about magic and witchcraft for a long time while he worked on forging papers for us. His calligraphy was elegant and fluid, quite unlike my messy handwriting, which made me a little jealous. I wondered how much better my life could have been had I been able to study from a young age, instead of having to learn everything on my own or from a semi-illiterate sister and a mysterious owl-like messenger. Both did their best, but I didn't feel like it was enough.  
  
In the end, I let Mortin keep Rokhar’s spellbook, as I had no direct use for it, and in exchange he agreed on scribing some scrolls that I could teach to Nina. After we got our papers, we agreed to meet him the next day in the evening to get the scrolls and some pieces of gear that the others had asked him to get.  
  
-Do you really want to join the High Sorcery?- Asked Argentea as we left.  
-Yes, if they would accept me.- I answered. Cat sighed, visibly disgusted.  
-My cousin, Arthur, could help. We lost some contact since he became a wizard but I am sure that he would help you if I asked him to.  
-Would you do that?- I asked- Thank you! Thank you so much!  
-If that doesn't work, my friend is a Black Robe- said Indi- Maybe you’d fit better with her.  
-W-what do you mean?- I asked, shocked. Black robed wizards learned their spells from Nuitari, the black moon, lord of secrets and dark magic.  
-Most of your magic seems to imply curses or mind games. Black Robes specialise on that.  
-And they are evil too.- Protested Argentea before I said anything.  
  
Meanwhile, Cat kept staring at us with a grumpy expression. But before she could jump into the conversation or Argentea could find a reason to call Indi “Evil Druid", we noticed the two hooded figures standing in our way. It was the first time that we got a clear view of the Mirror Men, and they were much more intimidating from a closer distance. They wore round mirrors covering their faces, making their facial features indistinguishable. The rest of their body was fully covered in a long hooded cloak, but as one of them lifted a hand in our direction we noticed its sickly pale skin and necrotic flesh.  
  
  
We stared at them in terror, as they stayed there, immobile, one of them with its hand extended towards us in a silent demand.  
  
-I believe that they are asking for our papers.- Guessed Nadya after a few seconds.  
One by one, we gave our newly forged papers to the Mirror Men and, one by one, they examined them and gave them back. Only when they were done with the last, they moved aside and let us pass. As we walked away, I heard an emotionless voice in my head: “Public dancing remains strictly prohibited".  
  
I looked behind me to the Mirror Men, who remained motionless as we left, and then at the rest of the group.  
  
-Did you hear that?- I asked, shocked.  
  
Everyone nodded, looking at least as disturbed as me. I frowned.  
  
-When we are done, I will come back and dance in the middle of the street.  
  
Maybe I would but, for now, obeying the rules, no matter how ridiculous they seemed, and keeping a low profile would be a good idea if we wanted to remain relatively safe.


	47. Chapter 47

As we got nearer to our final destination, where we would meet the Heralds of Summer, we entered a wealthy district full of luxurious mansions and people wearing lavish clothes. I couldn't help but forget about the tyranny of the witches for a while and admire the magnificence of the place. The sensation didn't last long, as I soon realized that all the eyes seemed to be on us. The word _“stilyagi”_ was repeated in whispers, sometimes accompanied with chuckles, sometimes said in disappointment. Knowing that they weren't taking us seriously should have comforted me, but it only increased my sensation of not belonging. My sister and Nadya seemed just as uncomfortable as me: Nadya didn't like drawing so much attention and Cat hated being looked at every time we walked into a new town like we were some kind of oddity. Argentea, in the other hand, walked around like she owned the place, not paying attention to stares or whispers. Only Indi seemed to actually enjoy all the attention. One might think that he felt flattered.  
  
I felt relieved when we finally reached the bath house. After some quick interrogation to prove that we weren't spies for the Winter Witches, we were led towards a set of stairs going down to a tunnel network that seemed to connect many nearby houses. In the center was a small underground shrine of Habbakkuk, where we met Solveig Ayrdahl, leader of both the shrine and the cell of the Heralds of Summer in Whitethrone. Aside from her, all the other people in the shrine didn't look like combatants but rather refugees or assistants. I realized how much trust she was putting into us by receiving us there, unprotected.

  
After introducing ourselves we told her the story about how and why we came to Whitethrone. She wasn't especially concerned about the absence of Baba Yaga, considering it a good opportunity for a change in Irrisen, but she was alarmed when we mentioned Elvanna’s plans of freezing our continent. As a follower of Habbakkuk, one of the main gods of nature, she couldn't allow that to happen, even if it didn't affect her or the Heralds directly. She was eager to help us with our mission, though I had the sensation from the beginning, that her intentions weren't completely selfless.  
  
-As you probably know- she explained to us-, Queen Elvanna managed to seize control of Baba Yaga’s Dancing Hut and shackle it in the Square Market so everybody can attest her victory over her mother.  
-So the hut was arrested for public dancing?- Asked Indi.  
-Shut up.- Commanded Argentea trying not to burst into laughter. I chuckled. Solveig smiled as she kept talking, pretending not hearing Indi’s comment.  
-The strangest thing, the night after Elvanna seized the hut, a whole forest sprouted around it. It’s said to be full of strange creatures and to grow even bigger every time someone tries to cut it down.  
-A forest?- Asked Nadya- Is that the power of the Dancing Hut?  
  
Solveig shrugged.  
  
-Honestly, I don't know, but some powerful magic must be involved. Right now the commander of the Winter Guard, the witch Nazhena Vasilliovna,- Nadya’s eyes flashed in hate and anticipation when she heard that name- has restricted the access to the Square Market and set her people to watch over it. There’s no way to get to the hut right now without facing an army.  
  
-Maybe it’s time for the oppressed people of Whitethrone to rise up and fight for themselves- Said Nadya-. It’s the right moment. Elvanna’s troops are distracted. And weakened.  
-And what do you intend to do?- protested Argentea- Send them to die? They aren't fighters!  
-I am afraid that you are right- Solveig said-. They aren't prepared. The remains of the Iron Guard, the military that Elvanna replaced for her Winter Guard, still linger around. They are afraid of showing up, but if we give them a reason to believe that they can win, I may be able to convince them to strike an attack against the Winter Guard.  
-Will they be able to defeat them?- Asked Cat.  
-No way- Solveig said with a grave voice-, but they will provide a distraction that you can use to sneak into the forest and claim the Hut.  
-Sounds like a plan.- Argentea nodded.  
-I still need to give the Iron Guard a reason to believe that they can win.- Added Solveig.  
-And it seems like you already have something in mind, am I wrong?- Indi smirked at the priestess.  
-I do- Solveig answered-. The white dragon, Logrivich. He is one of the commanders of the Winter Guard, and while he keeps watching over Whitethrone from the clock tower, nobody is going to risk striking an organised attack.  
  
I could understand why. More often than not, dragons cared little about collateral damage, and their breath weapons could cause a huge devastation to a small contingent.  
  
-You intend us to kill a dragon?- Asked Argentea, shocked- That is far beyond our capabilities.  
That surprised me, coming from the overconfident Argentea.  
-Maybe- I said-. Can it cast spells?  
  
Younger dragons didn't manifest their innate magic yet, so that allowed me to guess Logrivich’s age and the real danger he posed.  
  
-Not that I know.- Solveig was a bit confused by my question.  
-Nothing to fear, then- I smiled with pretend confidence-. That’s not a dragon, but an overgrown lizard.  
-How so?- Asked Argentea, intrigued.  
-Magic is what makes dragons formidable opponents. Without it, he will have to get close, and once he does, he is dead.  
-What about the icy breath?- Asked Nadya.  
-No problem. Indi can protect us from cold in advance and everytime he exhales his breath on us we will laugh at him.  
-You will.- Joked Indi.  
-Most likely.  
-It seems like you have a plan- intervened Solveig with an encouraging voice-. But remember that he has many servants in the tower, so it won't just be the dragons, and…- She looked at us, like pondering whether she should say something or not.  
-What?- Asked Nadya.  
-There’s something more- she said at last-. It has come to my ears that the dragon is keeping a prisoner. Her name is Bella Belvorica, and she’s just an artist, an opera singer. I believe that she is relatively safe as long as he keeps enjoying her music, but I am worried about what could happen in the middle of a fight. Please, be careful with collateral damage and try to bring her here unharmed. I will take care of the rest.  
  
It seemed to me that Solveig was actually more concerned about this last part of her request than anything else, but I said nothing. I just wondered why she was hiding that this woman was important. I couldn't help but have the sensation that Solveig was using us for her own goals, but I guess that was what collaborating meant. We would most likely not be helping her if we didn't need her to reach the Dancing Hut.  
  
Solveig gave us some healing potions and a couple of gnomish fireworks that, once activated, would rise into the sky releasing an explosion of light. She instructed us to use them after we were done with the dragon to give a signal to the Iron Guard to begin their attack. After that, the priestess led us to our rooms so we could have some rest for the night. The next day we would have to get up early to begin the preparations before getting into the dragon’s tower. Though I really wanted to bathe and relax for a while in the thermal baths, everybody agreed that the risk of bringing unwanted attention among the Jadwigas was too big, so I retired to my room, a bit annoyed, and in the end I decided to visit Argentea in hers. It had been some days since we had spent some time together and I was starting to miss her.  
  
After a full night of rest, I woke up with Nina pecking my ear. That meant that it was time to get my spells ready for the day. Despite having called Logrivich an overgrown lizard,I was still concerned about our ability to fight a cunning flying enemy. If he didn't choose to confront us directly, only Indi was able to fly by shifting into a flying animal, so we might not be even able to approach him. Our spells and Nadya’s arrows had a limited range, and Argentea and Cat weren't that good with their bows. I knew of the existence of magic items that could grant us magic flight, but I was unsure if we would be able to find them in Whitethrone (especially with the Square Market turned into a forest) or even be able to afford them. But Nina (or most probably, Eternity) was as thoughtful as ever. In a playful and somewhat mysterious voice, she told me that I was ready to learn the secrets of magic flight and revealed me the incantations to make my body light as a feather. That wouldn't be of much help to the rest of the group, but it was a beginning.  
  
As I joined the rest of the group and Solveig to have breakfast, I told them my concerns about magic flight. Though she didn't like magic a lot, Argentea hated the idea of being useless during a fight even more, so she agreed on looking for a way to fly. Everyone else liked the idea, and Cat even believed that flying seemed like fun.  
  
Solveig recommended we talk to Mortin again, as he had a lot of connections plus a big collection of magic items of his own.  
  
With most of the planning done, the time came for me to share Baba Yaga’s mark with the rest of the group members. It was a hard choice, because I knew that the one who didn't bear the mark would be left behind. As in the Pale Tower, we were afraid that anyone unprotected could fall victim to some powerful Jadwiga’s magic. Being the one with the flight and the magic, Indi couldn't be left behind, nor could Nadya and her deadly bow. That left me to choose between Cat and Argentea, but the decision wasn't hard: with her shield and armor, Argentea was much more likely to survive a direct confrontation with Logrivich, while I feared that the dragon could tear my sister to pieces without Argentea there to watch her back. Was I overestimating Argentea? Was I underestimating Cat? I didn't care if I was, with my dreams still too recent in my mind, I didn't want the death of my sister on my conscience.  
  
Cat wasn't glad, but she did her best to understand. After telling me a hundred times to be extremely cautious and Argentea a hundred more to take care of me, she finally agreed to be left out. I had the sensation that I was the most useless to fight a dragon: like elves, sleep magic doesn't work on them, and I wasn't good neither on attack magic nor on defensive spells. Healing spells were fine, but Indi could take charge of them. But I had no choice. It was me who bore the damned Baba Yaga’s mark, and I couldn't pass it to anyone else. At least I had learned some new helpful spells that might be useful for the group.  
  
Plans done, mark placed, now only getting supplies for our incursion left, but as we headed out of the shrine of the heralds, I got a new idea.  
  
-I think I am going to attend my… date with Greta.- I said shyly.  
-Are you insane? Why?- Argentea said in a tone of voice that was way too loud. Was she jealous? I didn't really think so, but the irrational fear of losing her because she believed I had some sort of interest in Greta rose in my mind.  
-I… She is from here… She might know things. I just want to get some information from her. Winter Wolves don't like Elvanna, right? She might even be on our side.  
-And she is pretty.- Joked Indi.  
-No! I mean… I just want information!  
-But if something else happens…- Indi continued picking on me. He didn't intend to be mean, but my face must be already be of the color of my hair.  
-No!- I repeated.  
-Jealous, Indi?- Intervened Nadya, watching me suffer- Would you like to go in her place?  
  
I wanted to hug Nadya. I muttered a silent “thank you" to her.  
  
-I am only picking on her a little bit- Indi excused himself-. You know me.  
-Unfortunately for you, we all already know you, Evil Druid.- Said Argentea.  
-Maybe not enough.- He smirked.  
-Maybe too much.- Finished Argentea.  
  
In the end, everybody reluctantly agreed on me meeting up with Greta, though Cat and Argentea insisted on accompanying me and waiting outside, just in case I got into trouble. Meanwhile, Indi and Nadya would meet back with Mortin and go shopping for the gear and supplies we needed.  
  
The Howlings didn't seem more welcoming than the last day, but at least Greta lived close to the district limits. Her house looked much alike most human houses, with no special features. Greta opened the door in her human shape and greeted me cheerfully. Her face revealed disappointment when she noticed that I wasn't alone, though.  
  
-Why did you bring your slaves?- She protested- Don't you trust me?  
-I barely know you.- I answered.  
-Clever girl!- She laughed- But I promise that you won't be needing them. Come in.  
  
I followed her, intrigued and scared at the same time. She led me to a small but comfortable living room and offered me a seat.  
  
-Honestly, I didn't expect you to come- she said, sitting in front of me, staring at me with her cold blue eyes-. I had the feeling that I had intimidated you somehow.  
-I considered not coming.- I confessed.  
-What made you change your mind?  
-I am curious about you.  
-Really?- Greta gave me a big predatory grin. She was scary- I am here. You can satisfy your curiosity if you wish.  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out of it. Greta’s bluntness disarmed me.  
  
-Nothing?- She finally said. I must be the worst at extracting information- Then allow me to ask first. Want a snack? A cup of hot tea? Anything?  
-A cup of tea will be fine.- I would have never guessed that winter wolves could appreciate tea, especially hot tea.  
-You can speak! Good!  
  
Greta stood up and poured two cups of tea. Which meant that she already had some tea prepared. For some reason, the idea of a winter wolf drinking tea alone seemed even stranger to me than two winter wolves sharing a cup of tea.  
  
-So where do you come from?- Greta asked, taking a seat again.  
-The North.- I answered vaguely, wishing that she didn't inquire further. I didn't have a vast knowledge about Irriseni geography.  
-That explains your strange features. Are all winter wolves in the North like you?  
  
I hinted a nervous smile.  
  
-I am sort of an oddity, I guess.  
-A special snowflake, huh? I like that- her smile became even wider-. Are they like me?  
-I haven’t met anyone like you before, that is for sure.- I didn't meant it as a compliment, but she seemed flattered.  
-That must mean that I am unique. Tell me, do you like it?  
-The tea? It is good.  
-The Howlings!- She laughed- Walking on two feet, having hands, wielding weapons, and why not? Sipping tea. It must be strange for a foreigner.  
-I love it. I came here just for the tea.- I joked. I was starting to relax. Greta’s personality was overwhelming, but once I started to get used to it, I found her to be rather friendly.  
  
Greta smiled at me. This time she looked more sincere, less predatory.  
  
-You will get used to it and soon you won't understand how you could live without it until now. Sure your true form is useful for hunting and fighting but, hey, nothing that a great-axe cannot fix and for everything else… thumbs. You gotta love thumbs.  
  
I imagined my life without hands.  
  
-I can understand why you like the Howlings so much. Baba Yaga…  
-Gave us a tricky gift- Greta completed my phrase-. By making it restricted to this district, she made sure that we gathered here, ready for her to use. Don't get me wrong, I am still grateful to her, but I have always wanted to travel and I feel that I have grown too attached to this shape to leave.  
-Why don't you use magic?- I asked.  
-Do I look like a witch to you?  
-Do I?  
-With your eyes? You do.  
-You are right. And I think that crafting an item that allows you to keep your human shape out of the Howlings should be an easy task.  
-Really?- Greta’s eyes shone in excitement.  
  
I had some ideas. There was a rather common spell that could be used to take the shape of any humanoid creature. It didn't allow me to imitate specific people, so I had never considered it very useful, but maybe I could get a scroll for that spell from Mortin. Then I just needed to figure out how to imbue it on an item for Greta. It would require some research but I was pretty sure that I could do it.  
  
-Really- I nodded after thinking for a while-. I can do it.  
  
Greta looked at me suspiciously.  
  
-What’s the trick? Those things are expensive.  
  
Suddenly I realized that I had just agreed on crafting a magic item for Greta. I had gotten so carried away in my chain of thought that I had accidentally implied that I was going to do it. Truth be told, I was too excited about trying.  
  
-No tricks. But it might take me a while. Maybe a couple of weeks, or even more. We won't be staying here for so long.  
-I am going with you.  
  
That caught me off-guard.  
  
-You don't even know what we are doing here!  
-Something completely unrelated to selling fish, that is for sure- Greta shrugged-. I don't really care. Whatever you are involved in, count me in.  
  
I realized that Greta was trying to show gratitude though she wasn't used to it.  
  
-It might be dangerous.- I told her.  
-Fine. I am bored.  
  
That answer made me smile.  
  
-Then I will ask the others and, if they are fine with it, you can come with us.  
  
She gave me an intrigued look.  
  
-You ask your humans for advice?  
-We work as a group.  
-You are really strange.  
  
To that point, I no longer cared a lot about impersonating a believable winter wolf. If Greta was about to join us, I needed to know that she wouldn't have a problem with our group dynamics. Fortunately, she didn't seem like the judgemental type.  
  
Be it because she had lost interest in me, be it because she was too excited about getting a permanent human form, she didn't attempt to flirt with me again during our meeting, which I felt relieving. After emptying the teapot, I told her that I would come back with an answer before we had to leave Whitethrone, and I left. My sister and Argentea were patiently waiting outside.  
  
-Why did you delay so much?- Asked Argentea- We were starting to think that she had eaten you?  
  
Cat chuckled.  
  
-I told you not to worry! See? She is fine!- Regardless of her words, I sensed relief in my sister’s voice- How did it go?  
  
I shrugged.  
  
-Fine… I guess. She wants to come with us.  
-Why?- Argentea seemed upset.  
-I told her I could find a way for her to keep her human form out of the Howlings.  
-You barely know her! Why?- Repeated Argentea.  
-She is rather nice, once you know her better. And trying to craft a magic item sounds like fun.  
My sister raised an eyebrow.  
-I am not sure that “fun" is the word.  
-I already have this Rimepelt, that grants some shapeshifting abilities. I believe that I can use my magic to alter the enchantment and make it work the opposite way, granting a winter wolf the ability to appear human for an unlimited time. It can’t be so hard.  
  
Judging by their faces, my explanation didn't help to make the process seem like fun.  
  
-Let’s go to Mortin’s- I added, trying to get away from their non-amused looks-. If we are lucky we might find the others there.  
  
The others were out, doing some shopping on their own, but that allowed me some time to share my ideas with the wizard and spend some time learning new spells, while Cat and Argentea also went out for some shopping. We agreed on meeting at mid afternoon to make last minute preparations and assault the clock tower. One part of me believed that I was being too optimistic about being able to defeat a dragon, and that we might be wasting the last hours of our lives shopping and studying, but I forced those thoughts away. We had a tough task ahead, and I couldn't allow negative thoughts to bring me down now.


	48. Chapter 48

We were finally in the small square where the clock tower was located, examining the building from a distance. All the windows were boarded shut, leaving only two access points to get inside: the main door and the missing clock sphere in one of the sides, which was most likely the way that the dragon got in and out of his tower.

We considered entering through the top of the building, but soon we discarded that option: we didn't want the dragon to spot us before we got in and fight us in an open sky where he would have clear advantage. Nor did we want to get into his lair only to realize that he had called all his servants for help. As far as we knew, he had many trolls and a Jadwiga witch living in the tower, which seemed like a terrible opposition if we had to face them all at the same time. Our best chance was breaking through the main door and trying to avoid alerting the whole tower when doing so… which would have been easier if Argentea didn't have to knock down the door because we had left Cat (our only lockpicker) behind.

-Are we all ready?- Asked Argentea, adjusting her shield on her forearm.

I animated my hair and started levitating above the ground, just in case someone was waiting for us on the other side. Nadya readied her bow.

-Go for it.- I answered.

Argentea went ahead, ready to knock down the door, while the rest of us watched from a safe distance but, as she approached, the columns on both sides of the door animated and stepped towards her. They were made of white marble, beautifully carved in the likeness of some ancient Irriseni queen, each one wielding a sword. Caught off-guard, Argentea barely managed to parry the first strike and completely missed the second. She counter attacked with her own sword, quickly followed by a shield bash, but the statue was made out of magic-hardened rock and her attacks caused nothing but a scratch. Nadya fired some arrows with similar results. Indi prepared to cast a spell, but I held him back.

-They look like some sort of golems. I don't believe magic works on them.

Indi looked at me in amusement.

-Where do you learn all these things?- He asked as he cast a spell to harden his staff and ran into melee.

I shrugged.

-I have a good memory for stories.

That could have been my best contribution to the fight, as there was not much I could do against enemies that were immune to my magic, but fortunately I had some enhancing spells ready in my repertory. I didn't like having to use them so soon, but the statues looked like powerful enemies. I altered the flow of time around us to make our bodies move faster: one of the last secrets that Eternity had revealed to me. Hitting faster doesn't mean hitting harder, though, and I witnessed desperately how the statues remained mostly undamaged while Argentea didn't. At that point, it seemed like a battle that we couldn't win.

And then Argentea tossed away her shield and grabbed her sword with both hands. With a battle cry, she hit one of the statues so hard that her sword was about to jump out of her hands, and the statue started cracking. Had her sword not been magically enhanced, I believe that it might have cracked too. That first hit was followed by another, and then another, and all of them were devastating blows. Without the defensive power that her shield granted, though, she wasn't able to keep the statues at bay for long. Right after smashing one statue’s head with a furious blow of her sword, the other statue knocked Argentea down with a lucky hit that could have chopped her leg had she not dodged it partially. With her down, the construct turned around to face Indi. With his magic-enhanced staff, he had been able to deal some damage to the statues but he wasn't likely to survive for long if he became the target of the remaining one.

-Back off!- Commanded Nadya- I will bring it down!

That was an optimistic perspective, as most of her arrows bounced inoffensively against the statue’s stone body. Meanwhile, Indi focused on staying out of reach of the mindless construct, who didn't know better than to chase him.

We had gotten to an impasse, but we needed Argentea if we wanted to win. I flew towards her and cast my most powerful healing spell. It wasn't enough to mend all her wounds, but at least she was back on her feet. She wasted no time: she grabbed her sword, stood up and charged with a battle cry.

-Stay away from it, Indi!- She commanded as she got into melee with the statue.  
-I am not the one who is badly wounded!- Answered Indi, but still he obeyed. The construct was still trying to get him instead of engaging in battle with Argentea, so walking it around the place was a good way to avoid anyone (but the statue) being harmed. If you ask me, I believe that Indi was having fun doing it. It was just a matter of time before Argentea crushed the statue and Indi could stop running.  
-Phew! Those ones were tough!- He panted, reaching for our brand new healing wand to treat Argentea’s wounds. I had inherited the old one, which had almost run out of magic.  
-Oh, wow, look at this!- I had picked up Argentea’s shield from the ground to hand it back to her when I noticed the bent spikes and the battered surface.  
-It was like hitting solid rock- explained Argentea, mounting the shield on her back-. My sword got a bit damaged too.

The shield was still functional, the damage to the sword had been mostly superficial, and the wounds Argentea suffered were easily treatable with magic, but still we had wasted a lot of resources and we hadn't even entered the tower. I was starting to wonder if this task was beyond our capabilities.

-I hope we won't find more like these inside the tower- worried Nadya-. I could barely damage them.  
-They are stupid- I found myself saying-. We just have to trick them into doing nothing while Argentea beats them down again.

“And pray to the gods that it works" I added to myself.

-One thing at a time- answered Argentea, getting ready to knock the door down. It looked hard-. We still have to get in.  
-You should use the key.- Suggested Indi. We all turned around to face him.  
-Is there a key?- I asked.  
-Yes, it is right here- He answered with a big smile, kicking one of the blades that the statues had been wielding against us. It was made of a strange metal, darker than steel-. I have only seen one of these once. They are said to be as hard as diamond.

Argentea stepped forward and took the sword.

-Star metal. It’s extremely rare.  
-And it’s said to cut other metals like butter.- Added Indi.  
-A key, huh?- Argentea smiled- Let us check it out.

She sheathed her other sword and wielded the new one with both hands, heading towards the doors of the clock tower. The first slash pierced the metal, making a loud screeching noise, but the doors were still closed. The second one hit right on the target, destroying the lock and allowing us to get in.

Inside, a couple of trolls were waiting for us. We hadn't been subtle knocking down the door, so they must have come to check out what all the noise was. We had to be quick if we didn't want them to warn the others: I put one of them to sleep, the rest of the group fought and defeated the other in the blink of an eye, mainly thanks to Indi’s fire magic. Then Argentea severed the sleeping troll’s head and Indi burned him to make sure it didn't grow back. We were getting more and more used to fighting trolls and they no longer posed a big threat to us.

Nobody else came to confront us, so we took some seconds to examine the room before going further. The stairs that led to the upper levels were right in front of us, but we’d rather secure the ground level first to avoid being caught between two fronts. With Argentea leading the way, we crossed the only door that was open, probably the one where the trolls had came from, to get into a large room with five giant-sized beds. The unpleasant smell coming from them suggested that they were often used and rarely cleaned. As we got closer to the next door we heard a sound of munching and talking. Argentea approached the door cautiously, opening it as stealthily as she could. She made a good effort, but not good enough, as the two trolls that were inside, lazily chewing on what seemed some rare stewed meat, turned to face us, reaching for their weapons. Again, defeating them was no big deal, and I almost regretted that they died so quickly when I realized what their meal was.

-Gods!- I cried, horrified- Look at these bones!

Most of them were cracked beyond recognition to extract the bone marrow, but one of them was easily identifiable as one of the long bones in the leg (I believe that it’s called a “femur"). Nadya seemed like she was about to throw up.

-They are human bones…- She said with a faint voice.  
-No. That is not possible- Argentea refused to believe-. They are too small for…- She went pale as realisation hit her.  
-An adult human?- I finished for her.

Argentea strode out of the room, blade in hand.

-Enough. Let us move. Those trolls are not going to kill themselves- she grunted. Then she muttered to herself: “though they should".

With Argentea in the lead, we rushed through the ground level, which wasn't as crowded as we had feared. We found another two trolls guarding the armory and a big, fat one in a dormitory not far from there. Having her own room she must be someone important, but she didn't cause us more trouble than the others.

There shouldn't be much more left for us to explore in the ground level when we heard many high-pitched voices coming from a nearby room. We approached cautiously. After the bones in the dining room, we should have been prepared for what we saw as Argentea opened the door: the room was filled with cells and, inside of them, the sad faces of human children of different ages that brightened up as they saw us. A tall hairy goblinoid (some sort of albino bugbear) was watching over them, so distracted that he only noticed us as the door opened. He turned around to face us.

-Come at me! I am not afraid of fire!- He boasted with a toothy grin. Like all we had was fire.  
-Then be afraid of this!- One of the kids answered, tossing something at him with a loud noise.

I stepped back, fearing some kind of explosive, and I was about to crack with nervous laughter when I noticed that what the boy had thrown at him were nothing but a handful of marbles (that made sense: what made me think that a captive kid would have access to explosives?). If the intent was making the bugbear slip or fall, it was useless, as he charged towards Argentea paying no attention to the marbles scattered around the floor. As we fought, the children kept throwing toys at our enemy and calling him names, all to no effect, in an attempt to help us in our fight. Nadya told Argentea to try and get the bugbear out of the room, so the children didn't have to witness his death, but everything happened so fast that she hadn't a chance. Some of the kids applauded, some others cried out in joy, and I didn't know what I found more disturbing: the children celebrating a death or the fact that they had good reasons to do it.

We had to calm them down, not because they were scared but because they were over excited. We explained to them that they should stay in the cells and wait for us, as the tower was still dangerous. We didn't even have to ask them for information, they were so eager to help us that they started telling us all that they knew before we had a chance to question them.

All the information about the ground level was pretty useless, as we had already been everywhere. They didn't know much about what was going on in the upper levels (fortunately for them), as they hadn't been there. Every now and then, they took one of them upstairs, but they never came back.  
-Those are the ones who earn the pardon of Queen Elvanna. If the Queen likes our letters she will forgive our misdeeds and we will be sent back home.

The young girl who gave us this explanation used an emotionless tone, like she was reciting something that she had heard before.

-I don't believe it!- Protested one of the youngest boys- That is what Granny Nan says, but Granny Nan is an evil ugly old witch!

Another boy hissed, commanding the first one to shut up.

-Don't talk about Granny Nan like that!- He whispered, terrified.  
-Who is Granny Nan?- Asked Indi. We all had already guessed that she was the Jadwiga witch that Solveig had told us about, but we expected to gain some extra information about her from the children.  
-She is an old woman that brings us food- explained one of the oldest girls-. She is friends with Queen Elvanna and gives her our letters to help us.

That description didn't sound so terrible, and still, the kids spoke of her in reverential fear. They somewhat knew that they were being lied to, but they clung to the unlikely hope of their letters being delivered to a compassionate queen who would release them. Any other options were too terrible to think of. Even I, who had seen the human bones with my own eyes, wondered if it was possible that Elvanna had freed some of the children. Also, how much did the Queen actually know about what was happening in the tower? Was she an accomplice or just ignorant of what happened under her ruling? That she has sent “Granny Nan" to watch over the dragon didn't mean that her claims of being friends with her were true. We didn't know how many lies Granny Nan had told to the kids, but we knew that we had to stop the kidnapping of children and prevent it from happening again.


	49. Chapter 49

The children had some useful information about the upper levels, despite not having been there before. They had heard stories from other children that were gone a long time ago, and those had probably heard them from other children. They spoke of not just one dragon, but two: one that spat ice, one that spat fire. None ever came to the lower levels, but they said that the fire-spitting one liked eating people alive. They also knew of a beautiful princess that they could hear singing at times, and crying at others. That should be Bella, I guessed, which meant that she was still alive. After finding about the children I had completely forgotten about her, and that reminded us that she was still in danger and that we couldn't forget about the dragon.  
  
As we proceeded upstairs, we got to a big hall being used as a some sort of pantry. It was cluttered with groceries, from meat and fish to vegetables. We were relieved to see that nothing seemed to be of human origins at first sight, though we didn't search the room thoroughly. We had no time for that. The doors leading out of the hall were all unlocked, so we went on exploring the place as stealthily as we could. We were surprised to find out that the second floor seemed like a rather standard human residence, with beautifully carved furniture and cozy woolen carpets. The bathroom had a large metallic tube and, in the living room, there was a rocking chair with a basket with yarn and needles on its side. It was the typical granny house, according to Nadya and Indi (I never had a granny or a house, so I don't know). I didn't like it a lot, despite the welcoming and cozy environment: it was too hot and dry, and it smelled like it hadn't been ventilated in months. The good part, like Indi pointed out, was we weren't likely to find Logrivich there: the ambience didn't seem much to the liking of a white dragon.  
  
After finding the living room and the bathroom we got to a locked door. Chances were that by “unlocking” it (namely knocking it down with Argentea’s “key”) we would draw unwanted attention, so we decided to check it out after we were done with the rest of the level.  
  
As we opened the next door, we saw an old woman floating in the air out of our reach. She must be the “Granny Nan" that the children had told us about. She had heard us coming and she was waiting for us. Her face was full of wrinkles and her hair had turned completely white. Old age made her appear weak, but I knew that magic power had nothing to do with physical prowess. I only had to look at all the bone tokens adorning her outfit to remember that she was still a Jadwiga, and also the one keeping the children captive.

  
Nadya must have had the same thoughts as I, because she didn't hesitate to shoot first, putting an arrow right in the old woman’s belly. Argentea activated her new boots, which magically grew a pair of white wings that allowed her to fly, and remained at the door to prevent the witch from escaping. Meanwhile, I gave her the evil eye to debilitate her resolve, and Indi cast a gust of flames at her. To a young, skilled warrior, those injuries wouldn't have been debilitating, but for an old person like Granny Nan they were enough to seriously threaten her life. Despite the fear in her eyes, she cackled loudly and pointed a finger towards Argentea.  
  
-Time for a nap, little girl.- She hissed, and Argentea fell to the ground, asleep. That annoyed me more than it should: that was my power and one of my phrases!  
  
Before we could react, Granny Nan flew out of the room, getting away at great speed. Nadya and Indi followed her while I stayed behind to wake Argentea up.  
  
-Wait- I said to Argentea as she stood up-. I am going to cast a spell on your sword. Keep it close to the witch.  
  
I touched her sword, chanted some arcane words, and everything around us went silent. Magic usually relied on words to work, so removing the sound made casting most spells impossible. I handed Argentea her temporarily enchanted sword and we ran into the fray, crossing the cluttered hall into an overheated kitchen. Inside there was a big boiling cauldron and a massive stove with pipes reaching the ceiling. The witch was nowhere to be seen and the stove was moving on its clunky iron feet, attempting to swallow up Indi, who was doing his best to keep it away from Nadya. As for her, Nadya was trying desperately to damage the monster, but arrows bounced harmlessly off the iron surface.  
  
As Argentea charged into battle, I gestured towards Indi and Nadya to get out of the kitchen, so they wouldn't be caught in the middle of the muted zone.  
  
-The witch drank something and vanished into thin air!- Explained Nadya as she got to my side. I hinted a smile and gestured for her to wait for me to make my move.  
  
The animated stove attempted to “bite” Argentea with its gridded door as she approached, but she dodged and counter-attacked with a furious blow that barely penetrated the monster’s defenses. Indi seized the opportunity to step back out of the zone of silence and summon a small stormcloud inside the kitchen, striking the living stove with a ray of lightning. That, at least, seemed to be able to damage it.  
  
I picked up a handful of sand from my pouch. I was sure that Granny Nan was still around, invisible, and I didn't want to give her the chance to get out of the silenced area unnoticed. I chanted the words of my spell and blew the sand, covering a big part of the kitchen in glittery dust that stuck to every surface, revealing the sparking silhouette of Granny Nan. As I had guessed, she was still floating around. Nadya waited no longer. Being unable to damage the stove, she fired one arrow after another against Nan, and I could tell that she was enjoying it. After what she had suffered at the hands of the witches, and what Granny Nan had done, I couldn't blame her.  
  
Meanwhile, Argentea still struggled against the stove. Her sword barely damaged it and her shield was ineffective for anything but protection. The “key” sword had already proven to be able to cut through metal, but using it meant dropping the one with the silence enchantment. That seemed like the lesser evil, though, so she dropped both her shield and her regular sword to wield the star metal one with both hands. The stove attacked again, trying to smash Argentea with its massive weight, but its moves were clumsy and erratic, like it couldn't see what it was fighting. The sparking dust covering it must be blinding its sight (which was strange, as it didn't even have eyes). I was lucky fornot having blinded Argentea too. She was already having a hard time fighting with a sword that wasn't her usual one, I could not figure out how difficult it would be for her to fight without being able to see.  
  
With Argentea keeping the living stove at bay, the rest of us were able to focus on Granny Nan, who made a last attempt to escape certain death by using her slumber magic. Being more primal and less complex than an actual spell, it didn't rely on words or complicated gestures. She just pointed a finger towards Nadya and she fell asleep. That wasn't enough to save her life, though, as she was hit by lighting summoned by Indi right afterwards. She hit the ground heavily, unconscious or already dead.  
  
That didn't put the fight to an end, though. I had hoped that the stove would stop moving when she fell, but the iron monster had an evil sentience of its own and kept attacking Argentea. Being blinded made it miss most of its hits, but Argentea’s defense without her shield was far from perfect. After easily dodging a body slam, she was trapped by the gridded door and her upper body was engulfed into the stove, with only her legs up to her knees protruding out. She struggled to free herself, but the interior of the stove was too narrow for her to maneuver. Nadya’s arrows remained useless, so it all depended on Indi and I. Indi’s rays were dealing a fair amount of damage, but I feared that they weren't enough. My own magic wasn't of much help here, but I still had Radosek’s wand, which allowed me to summon spears of ice under the monster. That, combined with Indi’s spell, was enough to cause enough harm to the stove to make it quit functioning. Argentea emerged from inside, with her skin, clothes and armor blackened by soot, and coal burns on her hands and arms. She had also suffered some bruises, but she was fine overall.  
  
-You are no longer My Bright Morning- chuckled Indi-. You are blacker than me now.  
-Shut up, Evil Druid.- Said Argentea, trying to clean herself up with her cloak but only making it worse.  
-You will always be my Bright Morning, - I said with a cheeky smile. When she blushed I noticed that it had sounded a bit inappropriate and added:- and you are still my Black Midnight, Indi. Let’s heal these wounds up and let’s go.  
  
Indi and I used our wands to get everybody back to full shape and then I spent a few extra seconds using my magic to remove all the soot from Argentea, which still left her covered in glitter. That one would have to wait until the magic that created it expired.  
  
-Do you think that this is what the children called “a fire-spitting dragon”?- Asked Nadya checking out the stove’s remains while we were healing. She opened the grid, moved the coals with a stick and let out a loud cry- Gods! I hope, for her own good, that the witch is very dead!  
-What happened?- I asked.  
-Teeth. Human teeth. And Gods know what else. I am getting sick.  
  
This was especially hard for Nadya. All the children were Thora in her eyes. I knelt by the witch.  
  
-She is dead. Let’s go.- I repeated. I was getting sick too.  
  
We went back to the locked room, whose door didn't resist a single blow from Argentea’s “key”. The room was big and with furniture appropriate for a child’s size and colorfully decorated. The shelves were full of books and toys, but everything was so neat and tidy that it didn't seem like children really played there. As we opened the door, the only occupant of the room, a young girl, gave us a frightened stare. She put a finger over her mouth, telling us to stay silent. She was indeed scared, but not of us.  
  
-Have you already met Granny Nan?- She asked warily.  
-Don't worry about her- answered Nadya with a warm, motherly voice-, she is gone.  
  
The girl gave her a faint, shy smile.  
  
-Can I go home now?  
-Soon- Nadya grabbed her hand-. I will take you back to the other children, and you will all go home.  
-Most don't have a home- she protested-. But I need to go home. I told the Queen. In my letter. My mother is sick. I need to go. Please.  
-Come with me- repeated Nadya-. You will see your mother soon.  
  
She followed her obediently, but I noticed that she still had that wariness of someone who had been lied to too many times. Indi and Nadya took the girl downstairs, while Argentea and I checked out Granny’s room for her belongings. We didn't find anything useful (everything that could be of use she was wearing), but we made two disturbing findings that confirmed all that we had already been suspecting. The first, was a cookbook with recipes to cook young humans (they had to be prepubescent so the meat was still tender, the book read), the second were two boxes on her desk: one containing sealed requisitions to orphanages all over Whitethone demanding orphans to be sent to the Clock Tower, the other full of the undelivered letters of the children begging Elvanna for her pardon. Argentea was enraged by the requisitions (how could the local law allow her to take children like that?), but it was the hundreds of undelivered letters that almost brought me to tears. It was nothing that we didn't know already, but seeing so many letters, so many broken hopes, was just too much to me.  
  
-They are playing with their hopes!- I cried out- Playing to keep them tame and compliant! What kind of monster does that?  
-As soon as the Knights of Solamnia learn about what is happening here they will declare war against Irrisen. There is no way they would tolerate what is happening here.  
-I hope you are right. This is too much for us. I hope they can do something.  
-They defeated the White Dragon Overlord. This cannot be so hard.  
  
I looked Argentea in the eyes. She really believed what she was saying. And I wanted to believe her. Life taught me that people tend to care only for themselves or the ones who are close to them, but Argentea’s people seemed different. At least, she was different.  
  
I wrapped the cookbook and some letters together and put them in my brand new magic bag. That was enough proof of what was going on in Irrisen. And it served me well as a reminder of why I should stay strong when I started to have doubts. If we failed, this would be the reality all over Ansalon.


	50. Chapter 50

-Ugh, she was a stubborn one!- Announced Indi as he and Nadya entered the room- She was adamant about going home now!  
-You have a good hand for kids- said Nadya-. In the end, she agreed to wait downstairs with the other children.- She informed us.  
  
We showed Nadya and Indi our findings. Nadya didn't want to believe that such things were a common thing in Irrisen, but after what Nazhena had done to her daughter, she didn't know what to think. Maybe they were more common than she thought and the witches just covered it all up. Unfortunately, that wasn't something that was in our hands to solve. Solveig, Ringeirr, and their Heralds of Summer were the ones who knew the situation in Whitethrone better, and who were able to fight for a change. Our task was finding Baba Yaga and stopping Elvanna from opening Winter Portals all over Ansalon. Aside from that, our contribution to the cause of the Heralds of Summer would be limited to helping them in dealing with the white dragon Logrivich.  
  
We went upstairs as stealthily as we could. We didn't know how close we were to the dragon’s lair, so we’d rather be cautious. It was all for nothing, though, as we realized when we got to the next floor: the clock’s engine, located on the upper level, made such a loud noise that hearing anything coming from the other floors was next to impossible. Even on the floor below, where we were, the amount of noise was noticeable, forcing us to get close to speak without being too loud.  
That level was mostly empty, aside from more stairs leading up and a locked door. Knocking it down seemed risky, but we tried to mask our attacks by covering them up with some of the loudest sounds of the engine. We were surprised to find a room worthy of a nobleman (or woman) on the other side of the door. A young woman laid on the bed, over the sheets, and she stood up as we crashed in. She was beautiful, despite her eyes being red and swollen from crying.  
  
-Are you Bella?- Asked Nadya.  
  
The woman nodded. She seemed terrified.  
  
-We are here on Solveig’s behalf.- I explained, hoping that hearing a familiar name would help calm her. It did. She seemed relieved.  
-How do you know Solveig? How did she knew I was here?  
-We will take you to her and you can ask her yourself- answered Argentea-. Now we have a dragon to kill and no time to lose. Head downstairs to the ground level and turn left to meet the children. Wait there for us.  
  
Bella nodded again.  
  
-Logrivich is right upstairs. Be careful. The floor is slippery.  
-Thank you- I smiled at her-. Just one more thing, is Logrivich able to cast spells?  
The singer shrugged and looked at me.  
-Not that I know, but he is very powerful.  
-Thanks.- I said again.  
After she was gone, I addressed the others.  
-Powerful or not, without magic, he is nothing but an overgrown lizard. We have nothing to fear.  
  
Magic is a wild card. If he didn't have it, we knew all that he could do. Before we went upstairs, Indi cast a spell to protect us all from cold damage and then he shifted into a tern so he could fly. I didn't believe that he could use his magic while in that shape, but Indi was no fool, so he should have a plan. Argentea activated her magic boots, Nadya drank up a potion of flight and I invoked my own flight magic, so we could all fly and we didn't have to worry about the slippery floor. Then I cast a spell to allow us all to move and attack faster. We were ready.  
  
We expected to catch Logrivich off guard, but somehow he heard us coming. He was ready to greet us with his breath as soon as we crossed the portal. The breath of a white dragon is nothing but a wave of cold air, but at such a low temperature that it burns as if it was fire. Indi’s protection proved its effectiveness, though, as we were engulfed by the cold mist of his breath, we felt the cold, but it barely harmed us. The first impression we had of Logrivich was rather disappointing: if it wasn't for his long tail and neck and his wide wingspan he wouldn't be bigger than any of us. I had been calling him an “oversized lizard" in an attempt to make him look less dangerous, but I had never believed my own words. Now I was starting to think that defeating him could be as easy as I had said it would be.  
  
Taking advantage of the time that Logrivich had wasted on using his breath against us, we positioned ourselves and attacked. Nadya remained at the door, firing arrows at the dragon. With his wings spread and the soft scales of his belly facing towards us, he was an easy target.  
Using the enhanced speed that my spell granted, the Indi-tern flew up to the clock’s engine and shrieked loudly. Two beams of fire emanated from his feet right towards the dragon. How was he able to do that? As far as I knew, shrieking didn't count as saying the right words for a spell. There was a lot about nature magic that I still didn't know. The first beam hit Logrivich hard on his back, scorching his flesh and making him cry out in pain. The second one, directed against the wings missed and hit the frost covered floor, close enough to Argentea (who was already charging towards the dragon) to make her worried.

-Where are you aiming at, Evil Druid?  
  
Indi shrieked (probably something witty that got lost in translation). As Argentea approached Logrivich, flying towards him, the dragon snapped a bite against her like a snake, hurting her shield arm next to the shoulder. She answered with a powerful blow that cut deep through the scales of his torso.  
  
I was using my curse magic to make Logrivich lower his defenses, trusting the rest of the group to do the real fighting. Nadya was particularly inspired with her shots. She placed an arrow right between the dragon’s ribs, though he didn't give signs of being hit in any vital points.  
  
-That is for getting that old crone to cook all those children!- Nadya cried out. She seemed furious.  
  
Logrivich gave Nadya a genuinely offended look before he focused on Argentea.  
  
-I don't need anyone to hunt prey for me!- He snapped another furious bite towards Argentea, as if he was trying to prove his might to us. Despite being small for a dragon, his jaws were indeed powerful, and left an ugly bleeding mark on the unprotected parts of Argentea’s torso. Then he took flight, heading towards the only side of the tower that led to the open skies instead of a mounted clock sphere. Despite all that I have heard about dragons, I had never imagined that they could fly so fast. Even with our magic flight and supernatural speed he was way faster than us. Argentea tried to follow him, but she was soon left behind.  
-Don't let him escape!- She commanded. If he chose to play a hit and run game there was little that she could do: he was faster and with his elongated features he had far more reach with his bite than she had with her sword. But the rest of us (namely Nadya and Indi) could still reach him with ranged attacks. If he didn't put his life above his lair and his draconic ego, and fled.  
  
Indi shrieked again, unleashing another two fire beams against the dragon before he went too far. Then we all reached the open skies to chase him. All but Nadya. She stood her ground, doing her thing. Even at such a distance, her arrows scored more than they missed. At one point, I could no longer see clearly if she was doing him any harm and I started believing that he would get away. Indi summoned another storm cloud and hit the dragon with a ray of lightning, which wasn't nearly as effective as a fire spell, but it was all he could do at such a distance.  
  
-He is coming back!- Argentea announced, pointing her sword towards the dragon. Using the light of the falling sun as cover, he was trying to strike at us again.  
  
I cast a healing spell on Argentea as she positioned herself to intercept the dragon’s charge, but that moment never came. I didn't even see the arrow that stopped the dragon’s flight and sent him spiraling down towards the ground. He hit the rooftop of a nearby house and then fell to the road, already lifeless. We retreated back to the clock tower before any of the witnesses decided to look up to see what had knocked Logrivich down.  
  
-That was all?- Nadya seemed disappointed- I expected more from a dragon. The witch was more of a threat.  
-The stove was.- Corrected Argentea, who appeared to be quite upset. Knowing her, she wasn't happy about chasing down the dragon the whole time while Nadya and Indi did most of the work.  
-We knew what to expect- said Indi, returning to human form-. Now we should get out of here before someone comes to investigate.  
-Good idea.- Agreed Nadya.  
  
I got the fireworks that Solveig had given us to announce the death of the dragon to the Iron Guard.  
  
-Does anyone know how to make this work?- I asked. I kept them because I was the one with the magic backpack but, as a kagonesti elf, I didn't know a thing about gnomish contraptions.  
-Let me see- Indi grabbed the thing out of my hand-. Solveig told me to hold it like this and… to set this part on fire. Okay, we need a way to ignite this without a lot of collateral damage.  
  
That barred all of Indi’s fire magic, and I didn't have my only fire spell ready (a spark that could light small fires provided I had a flammable source to begin with), so Nadya came to the rescue again with her survival skills to light a fire without magic.  
  
As she lit the fireworks, they emitted a hissing sound and released a line of crimson fire that rose up into the sky and exploded in a thousand sparks that faded afterwards. I was so fascinated by the sight that I almost forgot that we had to leave as soon as possible. Leaving the tower with Bella and a group of children would bring a lot of attention, and we would rather do it before people started gathering around the tower. We still had to meet up with Solveig again, and then get ready to claim the Dancing Hut while the Winter Guard was taking care of the distraction that our ally would provide. We had done our part, now it was Solveig’s turn to do hers.


	51. Chapter 51

As we got to the baths, the Heralds of Winter helped us to sneak the children into the shrine unnoticed. Cat was waiting for us, her anxiety dropping from her face as she saw us. The news about the dragon’s death had spread like fire, but I knew she wouldn't be happy until she saw us all back alive.

Though she would ask about the children later, at first Solveig only had eyes for Bella. The opera singer ran towards her and both joined in a passionate kiss. I felt really happy for them, but I couldn't but notice that Argentea seemed rather uncomfortable. Hadn't we both done more than kissing; what was so wrong about it? We hadn't done those things in public (though I suspected that we weren't discrete), but I really wished that Argentea would let me kiss her in public. I couldn't understand humans at times.

After she got back to reality, Solveig told us that we should wait a few hours so the Iron Guard had time to get the Winter Guard out of the Square Market. The best that we could do was to rest for the night and be ready to part with the first lights of dawn. This immediately left Indi out; he needed to wait until dawn to commune with his Goddess and, unlike me, he couldn't just wake up earlier to have his spells ready. Legends said that Baba Yaga’s Dancing Hut could recognize its master and would respond only to her. I wasn't sure of how the artifact would react to the ones who only bore the cursed mark of Baba Yaga, but I didn’t want anyone to risk approaching it unmarked.  
I really wanted to talk to Argentea about her thoughts on Solveig and Bella, but chances were that what we ended doing anything but actually talking, and I needed to get some rest if I wanted to be able to concentrate on preparing my spells the next day; so I let it be and went to bed right after we finished explaining to Cat and Solveig what had happened at the Clock Tower. Solveig promised to take care of the children, reuniting them with their parents if that was possible or finding a good place for them if not.

The next morning, we woke up to a city in chaos. There weren't fights in every corner or people causing riots, but it was easy see that there was something off: Instead of the usual citizens, the streets were busy with troops rushing from one place to another. At first we worried about being attacked by some of them, as we were fully geared and armed, but they ignored us. Apparently they had bigger concerns than us.

Getting to the Square Market was surprisingly easy, as we found no opposition and the trees were visible from a distance. Saying that the whole place had turned into a forest wasn't an exaggeration; the vegetation was so thick that slashing our way through it would take hours. Fortunately, someone had already done it for us. There was a rudimentary road, where the plants had been cut and the trees chopped, that seemed to be the only access. It was guarded by three ice trolls right in the middle of the road: It wouldn't be easy to enter without a fight, but we had a plan. While Argentea and I waited hidden behind some trees near the trolls, Nadya and Cat approached from another direction, while shooting at the trolls to catch their attention.  
Two of the trolls ran after them, my agile sister and Nadya doubling back around a nearby building before they had a chance to catch up. Meanwhile I used my sleep magic on the only troll that remained, clearing the way for all of us to enter the woods before his companions came back. We hoped that the trolls were loyal enough not to abandon their posts to seek us, or at least stupid enough not to notice that someone had entered the woods. We decided it would be best to stay aware just in case that they came back after us.

Close to the entrance of the woods, the road split into three different directions; a clearing to our left and two narrower roads to both our right and our front. When we looked into the clearing we spotted a pool of silvery water with a figure standing on it, staring at us in curiosity. He wore a blue flowing gown and carried a pipe in his hand, his skin and hair had an unnatural blue-ish tone that made him look like he was partially made out of water. Despite his evident feeric nature, he didn't seem like one of the winter fey. As we approached, we realized that the water in the pool was slowly pouring upwards, like it was raining in the wrong direction.

-Stop where you are!- Warned the faerie, seeming more intimidated by our presence than threatening- The ritual can't be stopped at this point, so there’s no reason to attack me.  
-What ritual?- I asked, confused.

The faerie gave me an analytic stare, trying to determine if I was pretending ignorance.

-So you haven't been sent to kill me?- The water fey breathed, relieved- I am Auraenos, pleased to meet you.

He made a reverence, but he stayed where he was. He still didn't trust us. We introduced ourselves too.

-So what are you doing here?- I asked- Did you create this forest?

Auraenos laughed. It was a friendly, crystalline laughter.

-I wish I had the power to do that! It was already here when we got here.  
-We?- Asked Argentea.  
-Me and my siblings- explained Auraenos-. The Shackled Hut must have created all these trees but don't worry. We are aware that you don't want them here and soon they will be gone, both hut and trees.  
-Gone?- I asked, not hiding my concerns- What are you going to do? We need that hut!  
-So do we, and we got here first- Replied Auraenos without a hint of contempt on his voice-. What makes your claim more worthy than ours?  
-We have to find Baba Yaga to stop Queen Elvanna- I explained. I hoped that the fey was able to understand the importance of our mission-. She wants to create an endless winter everywhere!  
Auraenos seemed concerned.  
-That seems like a grave situation. If you come with us and tell our Queen about it she will probably understand and allow you to use it.  
-What will she use it for?- Asked Argentea, suspicious.

The faerie shrugged.

-We are just following orders. We were told to siphon the Dancing Hut to our realm and that’s what we are doing. I don't know anything more.  
-What kind of guarantee can you give us that your Queen would listen to us?- I asked.  
-None- Auraenos spoke sincerely-. You have my word that I would speak on your behalf, but the last word would be hers. It’s still your best chance, though, as the Dancing Hut is beyond reach right now.  
-How is that?- Nadya stepped forward and the water fey stepped back.  
-The vortex that will take the Hut to our realm is blocking the access.  
-Can't you remove it?- I asked- I could take the Hut to your realm without the need of siphoning a patch of land with it- at least, I hoped I could-. I bear Baba Yaga’s mark. I am sure that your Queen could benefit from it.  
-Our orders are clear- insisted the fey-. Even if they weren't, we can't stop the ritual now, as much as we would be willing to help you. Now the vortex is bound to our vital energies, and we won't sacrifice ourselves to let you pass.

I thought for a few seconds.

-I understand.- I said.

I understood, but I didn't like it. Not a little bit. Even if he was sincere (and I think he was), nothing granted that the Queen would listen to us. In the best case, we would be losing a precious time negotiating with the fey when we could be searching for Baba Yaga.

-We have to think about it.- I finally added.  
-As you wish, but we will be gone soon.

When we were ready to leave and discuss the matter, Nadya noticed that there was more road behind Auraenos.

-Can we pass?- She asked him.  
-You can, but I don't recommend it- Auraenos answered-. It leads to a dead end, and there are goblins setting traps to hunt down intruders.

A bit surprised for his helpful advice, we thanked him and left from where we came from.

-What are we going to do?- Asked Cat as soon as we were at enough distance from the strange feeric pool- He seemed sincere.

I told them my concerns. We couldn't lose our opportunity to seize the hut by putting it on the hands of the fey. Nadya agreed with me. She didn't trust the fey: they were capricious and untrustworthy by nature.

-Killing them because they are standing in our way doesn't seem right.- Objected Cat.  
-Maybe there is a way to get to the hut. Let’s find and examine that vortex. But we have to be ready to fight those fey if we don't find another way.  
Argentea had been silent all the time, giving me a severe look.  
-That is nonsense, - she said -we have other ways. We can accept his offer. He gave his word to us.  
-The word of a faerie is worth nothing.- Interrupted Nadya.  
-We can find a way out of here and bring the knights- Argentea continued without paying attention to Nadya-. But if we start killing innocents just because it makes things easier, we are no better than the witches.  
-It might be the only way, - I argued- the fey might not listen to us. Why letting such a powerful artifact slip out of our hands?  
-There are other ways. Do we really need that hut to stop Elvanna?  
-We do!- I cried out- Maybe your knights can help, but what if they can't? We need as many resources as we can gather if we want to win.

I am not sure that I was being completely objective. I craved for the secrets of the Dancing Hut, for finding Baba Yaga and trying to understand myself and my magic better. Sure I wanted to stop Elvanna, but I am not sure that it was my main motivation at that time.

-Do as you wish- answered Argentea, - I won't stop you. But don't count on me.  
-What do you mean?- I felt scared and betrayed at the same time- You aren't leaving, are you?

Now it was her turn to appear offended.

-I am not going to abandon my mission, this is my responsibility, but I won't kill any innocents. I am sure you can do that by yourselves if that is the path you want to take.  
-Let’s stop discussing this right now, - intervened Nadya, - We still have to see if we can do something about that vortex.

That seemed sensible. As we got back in our tracks and examined the other bifurcations of the road, we noticed a strange phenomenon not far from us. The lighting turned gradually more dim, until it turned into a swirling vortex of shadows that had started to engulf its surroundings. It blocked the path in front of us and getting closer didn't seem like an option, as everything that approached too much was swallowed up by the spiraling darkness. Examining it from a distance didn't reveal more information than what Auraenos had already told us, but it allowed us to confirm that he hadn't lied. The vortex was fed from three different sources of energy, and it could only be removed by eliminating the sources (which, if we had to believe Auraenos, must be him and his siblings).

On the other side of the vortex, close but yet unachievable, we saw a humble looking wooden hut, which would have looked rather ordinary had it not been for the chicken legs that kept it standing above the ground and a balcony crafted in the likeness of a chicken’s beak. Nadya seemed impressed. Argentea, not that much.

-Is that what we are looking for? It seems old and shabby.  
-According to the stories, it is a very powerful artifact.- I said, hiding that I had also expected something more impressive.  
-What did you expect?- Said Cat- We were told that it was a Dancing Hut, not a Dancing Mansion. Magic isn't always fancy, right? Sometimes it is creeping things and enchanted goats.

I smiled.

-Right, now let’s find a way to get to it.  
Flying above the trees wouldn't work, as they had created such a thick canopy of branches and leaves that cutting through them could take hours, so our last option was to check out the only bifurcation on the road that we had not explored yet. As we walked a few steps we heard voices coming from ahead, calling for us. It was Cat who realized that they came from atop of a tree.  
-There is a house up there!- She said in amusement.

I had seen a couple of tree-houses before, but this one didn't seem like one. Most likely, the tree that was holding it precariously had grown up under it, lifting it far above our heads. Even if the house was small and made out of wood, the tree could barely hold it, which caused it to bend to a point that it was about to crack. Two children, boy and a girl gestured at us from a window.

-Please, can you help us?- cried out the boy- Our dad is hurt and we can't climb down!  
-The Winter Guard won't help us!- Sniffed the girl.  
Argentea’s face showed disgust at the mention of the Winter Guard, but Cat had other concerns. She ran towards the tree, ready to climb up.  
-Don't worry! We will help you!  
-Wait!- I had to say before she started climbing- That tree won't hold much more weight. Let me do it. I can fly.  
-How are you going to lift an adult man?- Asked Argentea.

I animated my hair.

-This is stronger than me.

Nobody understood how a part of me could be stronger than the rest, but they accepted “because magic" as an answer and allowed me to try. I hadn't thought of the fear that Irriseni citizens tended to have for witches, though. The children, as they saw me levitating towards them, ran to hide from me. I approached the door, which was open, and I saw the children hidden behind their father, who was sitting on the floor. His right leg was bent awkwardly, probably broken.

-Don't fear, I am here to help you.- I always felt like a horrible person when someone feared me at first sight, like I had done something to deserve it.  
-You’re a witch.- Protested the boy.  
-Yes. And I can do this with my hair- I elongated a strand, waving it close to the father and the children-. I can use it to get you out of this tree.

I could see that the father distrusted me too, but he encouraged his children to come with me.

-Go with her, it will be fun.  
The boy approached first, grabbing the strand of hair with caution. I chose not to grab him to avoid scaring him more than he already was. I lifted him and he went a bit pale at first, but as I flew him to the ground I felt how his fear turned into amusement. When my attention went back to the people who were still in the house, I noticed that his sister was watching us from the door.  
-I am next! I am next!- She cried out in excitement,not noticing that the tree was bending even more with her weight. Her father was calling for her, but she didn't pay attention.  
I flew towards her, and she happily grabbed my hair as if it was a game. She was as light as her brother, so I took her to the ground without difficulty. The father was the real problem. Even if my hair was stronger than me, I wasn't very strong myself. Though my hair lifted the man’s weight easily, I wasn't strong enough to keep flying with that additional weight and I was pulled to the ground. All I could do to avoid hurting him and myself was to fall slowly. For a moment I feared that it wouldn't be enough, but soon all the family was safe on the ground, the children asking if I could lift them again. We healed the father up, gave them instructions about how to get out of the forest and stayed close to them just in case they had any trouble with the trolls watching the entrance. They were lucky, the family left without further issue and we were eager to return to our duty.

Not far from the house on the tree, we found what had to be one of Auraenos’ siblings. He was standing on a rocky platform with floating boulders all around it. He wore a finely crafted robe with earthen tones, and his skin was grey and rough as stone. Like Auraenos, he carried a pipe in his hand. Unlike his brother, this fae’s tone was less friendly and more solemn.

-Turn back- he warned-. We have come to claim this reality and the Crone’s hovel with it. We have no intention of staying here more than necessary, so turn away and let us finish our work.  
Maybe we could have reasoned with him; even if he wasn't as kind and friendly as Auraenos, he didn't appear hostile towards us. But, we had made our choice. With Nadya and me agreeing on taking the faeries down and Cat keeping her thoughts to herself to avoid causing a breach in the group, it didn't matter that Argentea strongly opposed it.

I invoked my powers to lower the faerie’s defenses and Nadya followed me with a series of well placed shots. Her arrows, each with a cold iron tip, bypassed the defenses of the fey easily. Argentea simply stepped back, she had been serious when she warned us that she wouldn't take part in any of it. For a moment, I feared that Cat would follow her, but her loyalty to me was greater than her dislike for what we were doing. She jumped on one of the floating boulders then hopped on the platform. The fey put the pipe to his lips and blew a single note, invoking a radiant aura that made him difficult to look at directly. Even from a distance it felt like staring at the sun, so it wasn't strange that Cat was blinded temporarily. She wouldn't step back though; even if her hits were clumsy and imprecise, she kept attacking with all her strength. The faerie answered with a dissonant sound from its pipe that magically turned into a wave of energy that physically hurt my sister.

I cackled to keep my curse on the faerie, knowing that everything depended on Nadya right now. Our enemy noticed it too, as he used his magic to cause the ground under her to collapse. She moved quickly, avoiding the pit opening beneath her, and counter-attacked with her bow one last time. As the faerie fell to the ground lifeless, the boulders stopped gravitating around the now magic-less platform. In the distance, we could still see the spiraling darkness. As expected, the death of a single invoker was unable to stop the ritual.

Argentea rejoined us as the fight ended but she was still visibly upset, though she said nothing. Thankfully that didn't keep her from protecting us when we were attacked shortly after by a pack of strange chimeras, (with wolf heads, stag bodies and hawk wings and talons) the stoic human receiving some severe injuries in the process. Despite her aid, Argentea remained unusually silent and distant. That bothered me, we had taken the decision as a group. Why couldn't she cope with it; why did she have to be so stubborn?

I didn't have much time for my usual overthinking, we had barely finished healing our wounds when we saw a winter wolf quickly approaching us from a nearby house. We got ready to defend ourselves, but she didn't seem to be willing to attack.

-Finally some reinforcements!- She said, looking both relieved and angry- It was about time! They are all dead!  
-Who?- Asked Nadya.  
-My unit. Humans. They were bleeding and I couldn't do anything. They were good humans.

I remembered Greta and how much she loved having thumbs, seeing someone close dying without being able to help because you don't have hands must be frustrating at best.

-But I won't let the same happen to you- she added-. I will escort you out of here.  
-We don't need anyone to escort us!- Protested Cat, offended.  
-You do- she replied-. You are weak humans.  
-She does.- I whispered in her ear.

Cat chuckled, the winter wolf was too proud to admit that she needed our help to get out alone; tired and wounded as she was. She guided us to the limits of the woods, and only when we refused to accompany her to the closest Winter Guard post to inform about what happened she realized that we were not part of the guard. But she knew that she alone wouldn't have a chance if she picked up a fight against four “weak humans", and she left without protesting. Maybe she would warn the Winter Guard against us, but with the Iron Guard causing trouble on the streets it was unlikely that anyone would pay much attention to us before we left Whitethone.

As we got back to exploring the forest we met Auraenos’ worried stare in the distance. Had he felt his brother’s death? I wished that he wouldn’t be next, but I was prepared in the case he was: What we were doing was too important. We couldn't risk failure by not obtaining every boon available to stop Elvanna and close the Winter Portals.


	52. Chapter 52

As we progressed through the forest, we could hear voices singing. It wasn't long before we reached a group of six people, men and women, singing and drinking around a campfire. Three middle-aged men dressed as nobles were drinking from goblets, while three beautiful young women served them.  
  
  
-A party? Here?- Argentea narrowed her eyes- How inappropriate!  
  
When they noticed us, the three women stood up and approached. They were all tall, voluptuous and each had a long mane of hair the color of red wine.  
  
-I bet that they are fey.- Nadya whispered. We all nodded. It was always fey.  
  
-Welcome!- One of the women spoke, smiling invitingly- I am Mari; and these are my sisters, Elzbethe and Joliphetta. Come sit by the campfire and share our wine!  
  
-This is the end of the world! Let’s celebrate!- One of the men cried, slurring his words as he waved a goblet towards us and bursting into song again immediately after.  
  
-I am afraid that we have to refuse- Argentea answered Mari, ignoring the drunken man’s antics-. We have things to do that cannot wait.  
  
-What is more important than a good party?- Mari replied with a charming smile, she and her sisters poured wine for us- Stay and have a drink!  
  
My sister lifted her hand as if to accept the drink, but Nadya recoiled with alarm in her eyes.  
  
-What have you tried to do to me?- Hissed Argentea. I glanced between her and Nadya, confused: what was going on?  
  
Taken aback by the hostile rejection, the fey women dropped their hospitable facade. Sharp claws sprung from their delicate fingers, their eyes flashed in anger and their faces distorted into gruesome, feral masks. Nadya and Argentea had their weapons ready, but Cat stood rooted to the spot, looking as confused as I.  
  
-Why are we fighting?- She asked in bewilderment, seemingly oblivious to the creatures' grotesque transformation- They seem nice!  
  
-They tried to play with our minds, Cat!- Nadya shouted.  
  
That explained my sister’s strange behaviour. They must have cast a spell on Cat as well as the three men, the four of them observed the tense scene with an indifference that was suspicious even for their inebriation.  
  
Nadya and Argentea focused on Mari, while I tried to put Joliphetta to sleep. To my dismay, she resisted my magic and charged me. She must have been the one who had charmed my sister, as Cat’s confusion suddenly came to an end and she jumped to my rescue with kukris in hand. No matter how nice she had believed her to be, Cat wouldn't allow her to hurt me.  
  
The three women went out of their minds. I resorted to my flying magic to stay out of their reach, still helping with my curses, while the others had the tough task of slashing at the fey and dodging their claws. The raging fey fought viciously, but couldn’t match our combined efforts, and soon lay bloodied on the forest floor under the blank stares of the drunken men.  
  
-What a shame,- one of them said with a resigned voice- they were nice girls…  
  
-Ugh, it’s like they don't have blood in their veins!- Protested Cat.  
  
-They have wine instead.- Responded Argentea disdainfully.  
  
-It’s more than that. I believe that they are under some sort of spell.- I interjected.  
  
-Can you remove it?- Asked Nadya.  
  
-I can't, and it’s better like this- I answered-. I’d rather have them calm drunkards than violent or terrified, wandering around until they run into trouble and get killed. They will be safer here.  
  
I cast a wary glance at the drunken men, thinking of all the taverns I had visited where some “boozehead” (as Cat called them) would invariably stare at me with hungry eyes and make me an offer for a “good time”. Fortunately Cat was always there to protect me, and even though this time it didn’t seem necessary, I couldn’t help but sidle up to her discreetly as we continued our trek.  
  
Not far ahead we spotted a big tree in a clearing. It was larger than any of the others around it; with tangles of protruding roots and long, bare branches that hung almost to the ground from its dead trunk. Dead leaves spiraled around it, carried by an unnatural wind. On one of the branches sat a fair-haired fey holding a pipe, dressed in ethereal robes that danced in the wind. She watched us warily as we approached.  
  
-You killed my brother!- She yelled, suddenly animated by anger- You will die!  
  
She adopted a fighting stance, ready to attack us. Argentea activated her flight boots and charged. Despite myself, I couldn’t help but feel relieved at her eagerness to join this fight.  
-We can’t let her use the pipe- I said to her in a low voice-. I am enchanting your sword. Like with Nan.  
  
I touched Argentea’s sword to enchant it and she flew towards the fey, followed closely by Cat on her own flying boots. Nadya stayed next to me, already drawing back the string of her bow. The faerie attempted to defend herself with a magical tune from her pipe, only to realize with dread that all the sounds had been silenced by my spell. Before she was overpowered her panicked look gave way to resignation as she recognized her inevitable defeat.  
  
I dismissed my silence spell as the unnatural wind stopped blowing and the dead leaves fell to the ground. I sighed with resignation.  
  
-I guess that Auraenos is next.  
  
-You know that you don't have to do it.- Argentea gave me a harsh stare.  
  
-It’s too late- I answered-. If we didn't do it now, we would have killed the other two for nothing.  
  
-That is a stupid excuse.  
  
-But you helped us with the last one!- I protested. - I thought that you were with us.  
  
-That is different; she was hostile. I am with you, but not in this.  
  
I felt hurt and betrayed. Surely, if she cared for me at all she would stick by me in such a dire situation! How could she put her unyielding morals above her friends, above me? I admired her righteousness, but Cat had always been there for me unconditionally; why couldn’t Argentea do the same?  
  
I was still stewing at Argentea’s stubbornness as we reached Auraenos, Argentea staying a careful distance away. Maybe if he had been hostile she'd have helped us, but that wasn't the case.  
  
-I guess I am next- Auraenos spoke in a sad voice-. My siblings couldn't stop you, so neither can I. All I can say to try and save my life is that my offer still stands. I will still speak to my Queen on your behalf.  
  
I hated him. Why couldn't he make it easier by attacking us, did he have to stay so kind and helpful right to the end? I felt the shadow of regret creep inside me as I thought of killing him, I knew that if we didn't do it now; I wouldn't be able to do it. Cat looked like she shared my hesitation, but I knew she would back me up in whatever decision I took. As I hesitated, I could feel Argentea’s judgemental look burning into my back. Nadya was the only one of us that seemed determined to see this through. It was easier for her, she was invariably distrustful towards faeries and automatically assumed they would try to trick or betray us.  
  
-It’s too late.- I said, and I cast my last spell of silence on one of my sister’s kukris. It was a wasted spell, as Auraenos didn’t even try to defend himself. Nadya opened fire, Cat closed into melee range without much conviction. It wasn't a fight; it was an execution, but I forced myself not to feel any guilt. The water from the pool stopped pouring upwards the moment he fell, the vortex of shadows beginning to vanish behind us.  
  
When the barrier faded away completely we rushed towards the Dancing Hut in the clearing on the other side. As we came closer we heard a sound of flapping wings, and saw a snowy owl take flight from a nearby tree away from us. It looked nearly identical to Nina, though I could tell it was male.  
  
-Nadya!- I cried out in panic- Shoot him down! Quick!  
  
She fired two arrows before the bird disappeared behind the trees, but he was nowhere to be seen when we ran after him. We continued our way towards the hut, this time more cautiously. As we approached the bone fence that surrounded it, we noticed two figures impaled on the posts; a red haired man with stag antlers and hooved legs and a pale woman with white hair. With the knowledge granted to me by Baba Yaga’s mark, I identified them as her Red Sun and Bright Morning respectively. Their corpses didn't show any signs of decomposition, which might have been from the cold weather or maybe a magic spell.  
  
-Baba Yaga’s Riders.- I mustered.  
  
-Now what?- Asked Cat- Enter the hut, find the witch, save the world?  
  
I was about to reply that nothing was ever that simple, but the voice that we heard from behind the hut proved my point instead. I recognized it as the words of a spell, though I couldn't identify what it was without seeing it clearly. We lost no more time, running around the hut in the direction of the voice. Whoever was there would have no more time to prepare themselves. As we approached, I stayed a few steps back to activated my flight and prehensile hair.  
  
-I didn't expect you to get this far- came an ice-cold female voice speaking in heavily accented common-, but I must thank you for getting rid of those fey. I would have done it myself had I not been kept on the wrong side of the barrier.  
  
I finally caught up with the rest of the group. Nadya was already paralyzed by my side. She held her bow with such strength and fury that her knuckles had turned white. Her face was red with hate and anger, her eyes fixated on the tall woman in front of us. The woman was regal with her long platinum blond hair and chiseled features, wearing fitting blue robes decorated with owl feathers. The snowy owl that we had seen before was perched on her arm, a towering ice golem standing protectively between her and us. An ice mephit, an elemental creature of ice, flew in circles above her head. Even though I hadn't met this woman before, I still recognized her from her statues in the Pale Tower.  
  
  
-Nazhena!- Cried out Nadya through clenched teeth.  
  
-I was secretly hoping for you to come- the winter witch hissed in an emotionless tone-. I have lost so much because of you.  
  
-Did you enjoy our gift?- I replied, putting on a brave face to hide my abject terror. Nazhena was a powerful witch with much more experience than me. - We should have put your apprentice’s head on the pike instead.  
  
Nazhena’s eyes flashed in anger for a second before she recovered her cold-ice poise. I could see my remark had hit a soft spot.  
  
-How barbaric- the witch said dismissively. - It suits you. But I admit, you must be very brave to dare stand against me.  
  
-I… I am a witch too!- My resolution was beginning to falter. Who was I, compared to her? No one.  
  
-I have seen what you can do, and I’m not impressed. Now you will get what you deserve.  
  
-What we have done to you!- Nadya’s voice was distorted by rage- How about what you have done to my family?  
  
-It was necessary- answered Nazhena.- A strong leader cannot allow any signs of disrespect or rebellion under her rulership.  
  
-She was only a little girl, you monster!- Nadya spat.  
  
-Do you know what you get once you start ignoring an offense just because it comes from a child?- Nazhena’s voice was strong and full of self-confidence.  
  
-A clear conscience?- Cat replied snarkily.  
  
-People that know you are a weak leader.- Nazhena ignored her.- Then they begin to use their children as tools of rebellion. A lost child from time to time is a small price to pay to grant stability; It saves lives in the long term.  
  
-That happens when you rule by fear- I interjected with a faint voice. I couldn't hide that I felt intimidated by her anymore-. If you inspired real loyalty…  
  
-Loyalty is fine in prosperous times, but who will they blame when food becomes scarce and they start to starve? Loyalty won’t prevent rebellion, but fear will. And in the end nobody cares about a single dead child if that’s the price of prosperity.  
  
-We do!- My sister cried out without her usual conviction.  
  
-And what does that matter?- The witch gave us a contemptuous look- Who are you but a bunch of nobodies?  
  
We were all paralyzed in her presence. In front of us, Nazhena seemed too regal, powerful and unbeatable to resist. But her last words were too much for Nadya; being told that she and her daughter were worthless. She aimed at the witch, and fired three arrows in quick succession.  
  
-My name is Nadya Petska! You killed my daughter! Prepare to die!  
  
Nadya’s arrows hit right on target, but Nazhena didn't seem worried. The ice golem advanced slowly towards us, ready to defend its mistress.  
  
-I will take him, go for Nazhena!- Commanded Argentea.  
  
Cat tried to run past the golem, but the path was narrow and she was greeted by a heavy bash of the golem’s fist. Before Nadya could aim at her again, Nazhena spoke words of magic accompanied with a quick gesture, summoning a wall of ice between her and us. I panicked, If we didn't get her immediately she would heal all her wounds and summon even more reinforcements. We had no time to circle around the hut, and the golem was preventing Cat and Argentea from knocking the wall down. Nadya was shooting at the ice barrier, trying desperately to get to Nazhena, but it seemed unlikely that she could destroy it on her own. I realized that it all depended on me, I might not be as powerful as Nazhena; but right then I would have to be.  
  
I flew towards the wall of ice, ignoring Cat and Argentea pleading me to turn back. I had to stop Nazhena, here and now. As I rose above the wall, I was greeted by the icy breath of the mephit, followed by the frozen touch of a spectral hand Nazhena had just summoned. Terror gripped me as I realised that I might not be able to survive another attack like that. Nazhena, on the other hand, had already healed the wounds that Nadya had inflicted on her.  
  
From the other side of the wall I could hear the voices of Cat and Argentea coordinating their efforts to defeat the golem, as well as the voice of Nadya calling for Nazhena, but It didn't matter: They couldn't help me now. My only chance was relying on my sleep magic, even if someone strong willed like Nazhena would most likely not be affected.  
To my surprise, the duchess immediately fell asleep. Now I only had to fly back to the rest of the group, wondering if I had perhaps overestimated her. From my position I could see that Argentea was keeping the ice golem at bay, she and Cat had almost crushed it to chunks. Even the wall had begun to crack thanks to Nadya’s efforts, which meant they would be able to get to Nazhena before she woke up!  
Dread spread in the pit of my stomach, reminding me that nothing was ever that easy as I watched Nazhena’s familiar swoop down and peck her on the back of the hand. The duchess stood, staring at me with a triumphant smile.  
  
-Two can play that game.- She said, lifting a finger at me.  
  
Was she trying to put me to sleep? Now it was my turn to smile: She probably didn't know, as there were no elves in Irrisen, but magical sleep was of no use against us thanks to our natural resistance to those types of magic. She was wasting her time, or so I thought.  
  
I felt my conscience abandoning me. The next thing I knew I struck the ground painfully, the impact waking me up. How could that happen? She had used exactly the same magic as me, but it shouldn't have worked!  
  
-What have you done to me?- I cried out, confused and terrified- How did you do that?  
  
-Don't you know your own tricks?- Nazhena seemed genuinely surprised by my reaction.  
  
My whole body hurt, the fear that I was going to die alone seizing me. Hearing the sounds of metal on ice coupled with my sister’s anxious cries from the other side of the wall only made it worse; they were all so close and yet so far away. I tried to buy some extra time by channeling a spell to siphon Nazhena’s vital energy through my hair, giving me a bit of strength to hang on with. Finally, the wall behind me crumbled, my saviours charging through the falling ice. Cat and Argentea had some superficial wounds from the fight against the golem but I had definitely taken the worst of it.  
  
-Why did you do that?- Argentea shouted as she charged towards Nazhena- It was reckless!  
  
-You could have died!- Added Cat, following her.  
  
-Nazhena!- Nadya only had eyes for the duchess, not that I could blame her. All this time, avenging her daughter’s death had been her driving goal, she couldn't allow the duchess to get away alive.  
  
The winter witch levitated upwards, away from Argentea and Cat, summoning an ice storm that forced us to take cover. I was at the limit of my capacities, but the rest of the group resisted the cold. For the first time, Nazhena seemed worried; she had possibly expected to kill or incapacitate me and then get rid of Nadya, whose relentless attacks struck truer than ever before. There was nothing more in the world than Nazhena and her, and neither the hail or the mephit could stop her from claiming her quarry. Cat and Argentea weren't as dissuaded by Nazhena’s flight as the duchess might have thought. Their flight boots pushed them upwards, obviously the witch hadn't spied those from her mirrors in the Pale Tower.  
But before they reached her, Nazhena attempted to cast a large area spell, her efforts interrupted by a well placed arrow from Nadya. Nazhena found herself suddenly flanked by Argentea and Cat, having wasted her last opportunity to save her life on a failed spell.  
It would have been poetic to say that it was Nadya’s arrow that killed the witch but, with three people attacking her at the same time, I honestly cannot tell which blow was the fatal one. The only thing that seemed clear to me is that Nadya’s rage died with Nazhena. She stepped forward towards the corpse as if in a trance, standing there and staring at it in silence. I couldn't guess what was going on in her head; she didn't seem happy, relieved, angry or even sad.  
  
-Are you alright?- Asked Argentea.  
  
Nadya blinked and looked at her.  
  
-Yes.- She said absently.  
If I had been a good friend, I would have worried for Nadya, but I was still too concerned about what had happened during the battle to provide any support.  
  
-What did she do to me, how did she put me to sleep?- I ranted in frustration.  
  
-How could we know? We were not there.- Argentea replied accusingly.  
  
-I did what I thought would be for the best- I defended, then addressed Cat with an almost pleading tone-. I have to try something. I will try to make you sleep, but don't try to resist it, alright?  
  
-Go on- she looked perplexed-, though you must know it won't work, right?  
  
-It shouldn't- I agreed-, but I have to try.  
  
I used my magic on her and nothing happened, as it should.  
  
-What is wrong with me?- I wanted to cry; I had always hated whenever I felt different, and now I had confirmation that I really was- Who am I? What am I?  
  
-My sister, what else?- Cat was very nervous and a bit upset. This was the kind of conversation that she liked to avoid.  
  
-I am not your sister!- I lashed out- I’m not even sure I’m an elf at all!  
  
I saw the pain in my sister's face and I instantly regretted what I had said.  
  
-Stop it! Now!- Argentea glared harshly at me- You are overreacting! This is not the moment, nor the place. We have the damned hut, Let us fetch Indi and leave this horrible place as fast as we can.  
  
I did my best to come back to my senses. Argentea was right; after so much effort we had what we needed to find Baba Yaga and finally stop Queen Elvanna. That was what really mattered right now.  
I looked down at Nazhena. She didn't look powerful and regal now, just a dead woman in a fancy set of robes. Then I looked at Nadya, still staring quietly at her, and I felt terrible for my behaviour. She had lost her daughter to Nazhena, left her sons behind to seek revenge; and now that it was done what did she have left? My identity crisis didn't seem so important now.  
-You can go back to your family now if you wish.- I said, thinking that she might be comforted by the idea.  
-No!- She answered, seemingly offended- It’s not just Nazhena, it’s all the witches… the winter witches- she corrected-. I swore that I’d fight for a better home for my children and I will; I am going with you.  
In that moment, I remembered Nadya’s dream: In one hand, a happy life with her children. In the other, nothing but her endless war. It appeared she had made her choice.  
-You can always go back at any time.- Cat pointed out with a soothing smile.  
I sincerely hoped she was right.


	53. Chapter 53

With Nazhena dead, the mephit unsummoned and the owl gone, nothing kept us from claiming the Dancing Hut. Cat, always practical, suggested searching Nazhena’s corpse for valuables that could be of use in our trip. As greedy as that might sound, she was right: Nazhena had more than one magic item on her, and I had put my eye on her robes. All of my life I had dreamt on having my own wizard robes. Even if Nazhena had been taller and bigger than me, magic gear always tended to adjust to the wearer's body. It only needed some magical cleaning and mending to remove the blood and cuts from it and it would be ready to be worn.  
  
While my sister worked on removing all the valuables from Nazhena's corpse, we talked about what to do next. Picking up Indi was top priority, butI was afraid of bringing him to the hut before those of us marked by Baba Yaga made sure it was safe. After discussing our options and healing our wounds, we opened the bone fence, and I stepped onto the field near the hut.  
As I crossed the fence, the hut started moving. It wasn't subtle: it violently stood up on its chicken legs and tried to reach for me. I wouldn't have had time to react if it hadn’t stopped in the middle of the charge with the sound of chains. That was when I noticed that it was shackled to the place. It pulled frantically, but the chains held fast.  
  
-It will kill me!- I squealed- If I come closer it will kill me!  
-Come back!- Called Cat-. It’s too dangerous!  
-Let me do it.- Suggested Argentea.  
-No! I can do it!- I replied, motivated by reverse psychology. I didn't really think that I could, but I was willing to risk my life to prove myself wrong.  
  
I stepped forward, coming into reach of the Dancing Hut, ready to flee if it attempted to attack me again, but it was still too fast. Before I could back away, it was upon me, its window-beak right in front of my eyes. It didn't attack, though. It seemed like it was examining me. I didn't dare to move for as long it stayed so close but, after a few seconds, it was the building itself which turned around, facing to one side, and put its shackled leg right in front of me, as if it was asking to be released.  
  
-It’s impressive- said Nadya in awe. She was already coming out of the shock that Nazhena’s death had triggered-. Who would have told me some months ago that I’d end up seeing Baba Yaga’s hut in person?  
-We will do more than that- I answered-. We are going to claim it.  
  
My heart still wanted to break through my chest, but I tried to stay calm and use my magical detection on the hut, now that I was close enough. I had never seen anything with such powerful magic and, though I didn't have anything to compare it with, I was rather sure that it matched the power of the artifacts created by the gods. The aura that it emanated was so overwhelming that it was easy to overlook a second aura: the shackles that kept the hut captive were also magical, enchanted with a potent protection to prevent the hut from cutting itself loose. The enchantment, however, didn't prevent anyone from just opening the lock the traditional way: the hut itself was incapable of such a delicate manipulation and no one else would dare to get close enough.  
  
Anyway, there were many things that we had to do before releasing the hut, first of them ensuring that it wasn't dangerous. I invited the others to approach it carefully and, one by one, the hut ran to examine them as it had done with me, before letting them approach. Now, we were free to enter as a group. Exhausted by the previous fights, we hoped we didn't find trouble inside.  
Understanding our intentions, the hut knelt to allow us to reach the door, and let us in. The room that we entered was bigger than one would have expected the whole hut to be, and there were more doors apparently leading to other rooms.  
  
-Wow! It’s bigger on the inside!- Said Cat, amazed.  
  
That singularity, of course, caught my attention, but not as much as the shelves full of alchemical ingredients and magical components, or the big cauldron in the middle of the room. An oversized spoon and an egg were the only items inside it. I cast a magical detection spell on the room, and a thorough analysis revealed that the cauldron was the mechanism that allowed control of the hut. I had no idea of how to make it work, though, and that was what I told the others.  
  
-Let’s check out the other rooms!- Suggested Cat in excitement- We might find something useful.  
We did that, checking the root cellar and the loft first, where the most interesting thing that we found was a window open to the hut’s beak that gave us a beautiful sight of Whitethrone. We left the big double doors in front of us for the end, guessing that they might be important. As we crossed them, we entered a bigger room that didn't seem to fit with the rest of the hut: its walls were made out of stone instead of wooden panels, and it contained five iron thrones and a massive circular shape in the middle of the room that represented Irrisen. The map was covered in a glowing white mist that was clearly magical, and a pile of bones rested on the middle throne. They appeared to be human, and seemed to be enough to belong to three or four different people.  
  
We stepped in, cautiously, but nothing happened. That made us more confident, and both Cat and I approached the map to examine it. That was when I heard a sound like a rattlesnake, and saw, horrified, how the pile of bones started assembling together to take the shape of a towering multi-limbed monster. Such a blasphemous amalgam was more likely a magically crafted construct than a real undead. Bad news, as the most powerful constructs like this one, called golems, were well known for being completely immune to most forms of magic. Not that I had many spells left after our fight against Nazhena, anyway.  
  
Nadya opened fire at the golem, but her arrows did little harm to it.  
  
-Step back and close the door!- I commanded- We will come back for it tomorrow!  
  
The bone creature seemed to have different plans, though: its body contracted, and a rain of bones propelled towards Nadya, who was the one closest to the door, fusing together to form a cage of bones around her. She struggled to free herself, but her prison was strongly built. Even detached from the main body, the bones kept moving, following a primal instinct, attempting to crush Nadya. Not having enough room to use her bow, she was defenseless. We couldn't just retreat now and leave her behind.  
  
While Nadya struggled with the bony prison, the bone golem left its throne and moved towards us. Being the one closest to it, its many eyes from multiple skulls were set on me. I would have been in real trouble had it not been for Argentea, who rushed to interpose herself between the monster and I. She was greeted by an overwhelming bone slam, so strong that her shield was unable to stop it. Cat glanced at Nadya first, and then at the golem, unsure about what to do.  
  
-Free Nadya so we can get out of here!- When Argentea used her commanding voice, one didn't dare to disobey. My sister attacked the cage , trying to compensate with quickness and precision what she lacked in strength, but the magically hardened bones wouldn’t break so easily.  
  
Maybe Argentea would have done a better job helping Nadya, but she was overwhelmed. She crushed the bones of the golem, one after another, but there were always more of them: skulls ready to rip her flesh or piles of bones prepared to smash her under their weight. What could I do to help? I had little magic left for the day, but I could still cast a spell to bolster our speed. I feared that this wouldn't be enough to help my sister destroy Nadya’s prison, not before it was too late for Argentea, so I commanded my hair to grasp for the weakest bones in the cage and pull until they cracked. Together, my sister and I opened a hole that allowed Nadya to escape, but at what cost? We had left Argentea alone to fight the golem and it had beaten her beyond what most humans would be able to withstand. Her shield and her armor were battered, she was covered in bruises and bitemarks and yet she stood up, keeping the golem at bay.  
  
-Get out of here! I will follow!- She commanded.  
  
We all knew that wasn't true. She would not survive much longer without healing. We couldn't leave her behind. I would stay with her, only for a few seconds, enough time to channel a healing spell through my hair. That would give her a chance to get away. But a few seconds was enough for the bone colossus to trap me like it had done with Nadya. Argentea muttered a curse word and threw away her shield, holding her sword with both hands. Defense wouldn't win the battle, escaping was beyond consideration, killing the golem before it killed her was the only remaining option.  
  
I cried out in pain as the cage’s grasp became tighter and I heard the sound of cracking bones. I wanted to believe that they weren't mine, but the crushing pain said otherwise. How had Nadya been able to resist so stoically? She not only got out of the cage in a fairly good state, but I could see her arrows flying to the animated bones as accurately as ever, even if the golem seemed impervious to damage.  
  
I saw Cat approaching. I feared that she would waste her time trying to release me. The pain wouldn't kill me, but the monster would kill Argentea. She had to help her. I tried to tell her, but I didn't have enough air in my lungs to articulate anything but an indecipherable whine.  
  
-Wait, I will help you later!- Replied Cat, running past me to flank with Argentea. Whether she read my mind with her older sister magic or traded using her head for following her gut instinct for once, I felt proud of her.  
  
The fight seemed to last forever, with everybody doing their best to take the golem down while I could do nothing but struggle in an useless attempt to free myself. Nadya seemed equally frustrated, as her arrows did nothing but scratches no matter how well aimed they were. On the other side, the tandem Argentea-Cat was devastating: while Argentea smashed the larger bones with sheer brute force, Cat systematically destroyed the weakest ones. If the two had something in common, it was their ability to give their best in desperate moments.  
  
With a final blow from Argentea’s sword, the golem finally fell, reduced into a pile of crushed bones scattered on the ground. My prison also crumbled, allowing me to run to Argentea. I had many bruises and the pain on my chest suggested a broken rib, but seeing her beaten to exhaustion, yet alive, made me forget about my own pain and hurry to attend her wounds. In the end, we were all alive and there wasn't anything so serious that I couldn't heal with some magic. That was the only thing that really mattered.  
  
-You got rid of those bones. Good! Very good!- A high pitched nasal voice with an accent that I had never heard before sounded behind us, in the cauldron room. Now what? Another enemy? Shocked, we saw the hunched figure of a short-heighted crone staring at us with curious eyes. She was a really strange creature, with chicken legs, a long avian beak, donkey ears and a pair of antlers.  
-Who are you?- Asked Argentea.  
-Those manners, young lady!- Nagged the creature- I am grateful to you for killing that pest, but this is still my house and I demand some respect from my guests.

  
This almost comical creature couldn't be Baba Yaga, which meant that she was either lying or delusional, but she also seemed inoffensive so I chose to play by her rules. If she had inhabited the hut for some time maybe she knew some of its secrets.  
  
-I am sorry for our bad manners- I apologized with my best charming voice-, we had a tough day. My name is Kileanna, this is my sister Cat, and these are my friends Argentea, and Nadya.  
-Lady Argentea Malassene.- Corrected Argentea.  
  
That felt strange. She had given up on correcting us so long ago that I had forgotten about the whole “call me lady Argentea” thing.  
  
-I am Zorka, second hand of Baba Yaga and guardian of this house.- The beaked crone proudly introduced herself- I thank you, in the Witch Queen’s name, for destroying her rebellious daughter’s guardian.  
-Has Queen Elvanna been here?- Asked Nadya.  
-Was that the name of the last one? So many of them. Who can remember all the names?  
  
According to Nadya’s stories, Baba Yaga placed a new queen on the throne every hundred years. How old could Zorka be?  
  
-You must have lived here for a long time.- I said.  
-Yes!- Zorka raised her head proudly- I am Baba Yaga’s most faithful and loyal servant!  
-Whatever.- I heard Argentea muttering to herself, annoyed by Zorka’s constant bragging. My sister had already lost interest and was checking around the room instead of paying attention. As for myself, I found the little crone’s attitude funny. If I had to bolster her ego to earn her trust, I had no problem with it.  
-We are lucky to have found such a faithful friend of Baba Yaga- I said with exaggerated excitement-. You will be of so much help in finding her. You surely know how to operate this hut, don't you?  
  
Zorka gave me an analytic stare, as if pondering whether to trust me or not.  
  
-The hut won't obey you- she answered-. It has only one mistress, and that is Baba Yaga.  
-The Black Rider passed his mark onto us- I explained-. Does that change anything? He entrusted us to find her and help her to return.  
  
Zorka stared at me again.  
  
-Baba Yaga’s mark! Yes! Now I can see it!- She was a terrible liar- That changes everything, of course! You will need this to command the hut!  
The crone searched the folds of her dress and produced a spoon and an egg, the same that we had found inside the cauldron.  
-You took those while we weren't looking?- Asked Nadya.  
-Of course! I wouldn't let Baba Yaga’s enemies gain control over her hut. Not that they are of any use without the keys. You have the keys, I expect?  
I picked from my bag the items that the Black Rider had given to us: a plague doctor mask and a lock of a frost giant’s beard.  
-These?- I asked.  
  
Zorka narrowed her eyes.  
  
-Must be. You will have to cook them in the cauldron to find out.  
-Cook them?- Argentea raised an eyebrow incredulously- Is all of this serious?  
-Those items are attuned to a single location- Zorka explained as if lecturing a not very bright kid-. They are vital to tell the hut where it must go.  
-But how…- Argentea interrupted her own question- Nevermind. Magic. I would not understand.  
  
I still had questions to pose to Zorka: what kind of person was Baba Yaga? What happened to the deposed queens? But after the first question brought only a vague and superficial answer and the second only brought us more questions (Zorka was sure that they were taken elsewhere using the hut. But where?) the others started losing their patience.  
  
-Indi must be waiting for us, and I found a couple of things that you should check out.- Said Cat, who hadn't been wasting time while while we talked. She had examined the whole room thoroughly and found what it seemed to be a magic symbol and a hidden door. Visibly upset with Cat for finding out the secret door, Zorka informed us that it led to Baba Yaga’s extensive library. I could barely contain my excitement: who knew the secrets that I could learn studying from it? About the symbol, which was placed above the door leading to the throne room where we fought the bone golem, Cat believed it to be some kind of magic trap, but she wanted me to take a look at it before deactivating it.  
-The rune was meant to explode harming anyone who entered the room- I explained after a quick magical examination-. But it didn't work for some reason.  
-It won't harm the ones who are loyal to Baba Yaga.- Said Zorka.  
-The mark.- I guessed.  
-Can any of you remove the trap?- Asked Nadya- I am sure that Indi will appreciate not exploding.  
-Who wouldn't?- Answered Cat with a big smile. She grabbed one of her kukris and, carefully, she scratched some parts of the rune, rendering it useless. It was a rough way to do it, but it worked- Now, let’s get back to Indi before he starts thinking that we are all dead.  
-I suggest that two of us stay here to watch over the hut.- Said Argentea.  
-Good idea- I agreed-. As much as I would love staying to check that library out, I need to go to pick up Greta. She still believes me to be a winter wolf.  
-Do you still want to take her with you?- Argentea cried out, bewildered- I cannot reiterate enough how much of a bad idea it is.  
  
I had been avoiding bringing up the topic until the last moment out of fear of that kind of reaction from the group. Surprisingly, Cat and Nadya didn't seem to have any issue with bringing Greta. Nadya believed that, as a winter wolf, she would be eager to help freeing Baba Yaga, while Cat simply thought that she was rather nice for a slaver wolf and, if I was willing to give her a chance, so would she.  
  
-Do as you wish- Argentea acknowledged in the end-. I hope we don't regret it.  
Her words were prophetic: it wouldn't be long before I regretted taking Greta with us, but at that point it seemed like a good idea.  
  
As Argentea insisted on coming with me and we wouldn't leave anyone alone, Cat and Nadya stayed while we left for Indi and Greta. Getting to the shrine, where Indi awaited us, was easier than ever. The streets were deserted. Whatever the Iron Guard had done, they had caused a major disruption on everyday life in the city.  
  
We found Indi at the shrine with Solveig, Bella and some of the children from the clock tower. As  
curious as he was about what was going on at the surface, Solveig had forbidden anyone to leave the shrine until it was safe to go out. After a short briefing about our experience at the Square Market and against Nazhena she was looking forward to hearing the full story, but she was aware that we had to go.  
  
-I don't know how much time it will take Princess Cassisoche to gather enough forces to repress the uprising, but you had better be out of here where it happens.- Advised Solveig.  
-Who?- Asked Argentea.  
-Elvanna’s older daughter. She is the governor of Whitethrone and, according to my informers, the one in charge of dealing with this situation.  
-I feel sorry for the Iron Guard- joked Indi-. They aren't enough of a threat for the Queen to take charge herself.  
-Why should she?- Asked Argentea dismissively- Doing so would be acknowledging them as a threat.  
-Thanks for killing my joke.- Said Indi with pretend indignation.  
-I did it a favor.- Argentea remained serious, though I suspected that she was playing around with Indi. Even after all this time she was difficult for me to figure out.  
-I am glad to see that you have missed each other- I said, laughing-. Now, let’s go find Greta. We will tell you the whole story on the way.  
  
Indi paid full attention as Argentea and I told him all the details of our hunt for the Dancing Hut. He didn't show much curiosity about Zorka and the Hut, as he seemed more concerned about Nadya and how she was dealing with Nazhena’s death. He had a hard time believing that she didn't seem happy or relieved after fulfilling her vengeance, and hearing it from Argentea’s mouth made him worried, though he cheered up a bit when I told him that she would be staying with us. He had always been the one of us who had supported Nadya unconditionally, even in her darkest moments, and both had become best friends.  
  
Indi also gave me full support about taking Greta with us and the way we had dealt with the pipers, which caused Argentea to step out of the conversation and listen in silence with a scowl on her face. Ironically, Indi’s approval of the slaughter of the fey filled me with doubt. Of course we had done the right thing. Of course fey couldn't be trusted. Of course it was the fastest, easiest and safest way, and we didn't have all the time in the world. Those were all my own reasonings, but hearing them from Indi’s mouth they seemed selfish justifications to kill innocents in order to achieve our goals. And that was what the Winter Witches did. My realisation made me admire Argentea even more. She always made the right choices. She always knew right from wrong. Indi, on an opposite moral spectrum, was also like that. I was the only one who never knew what to do. Why had, despite my determination, I ended up so fickle? Embarrassed, I kept my thoughts to myself. What would they think of me if I wasn't even able to hold true to my decisions?  
  
I felt relieved when we got to the Howlings and Greta’s home so we could forget about the topic for a while. Unlike the rest of the city, the Howlings didn't look different from usual. Maybe the streets felt slightly less cluttered than other days, but not radically. Winter wolves didn't have much interest in Whitethrone’s politics.  
  
Greta wasn't at home, but we found her at her guardpost, like the first time we met her. She recognized us from a distance, and she waved us to approach.  
  
-What’s going on in the city?- She asked as a greeting- I am getting the strangest rumors!  
-The Iron Guard is fighting the Winter Guard.- I explained.  
-Again? Poor bastards, they don't know when they have been defeated- she gave us a complicit smile-. Did you have anything to do with it?  
-Why should we?- Answered Argentea defensively.  
  
Greta shrugged.  
  
-Just asking. You are clearly up to something big. Have you come back to take me with you?- Her eyes shone in excitement.  
-It appears so- answered Argentea, not showing even a small part of Greta’s excitement-. I expect that you behave.- I almost feared that Argentea would add“like a good dog”. She didn't.  
-Oh, I will.- She smirked. Somehow, she managed to make her words sound wicked, as if they meant the opposite of what she had just said.  
-I don't trust you.- Remarked Argentea.  
-Why should you? We barely know each other. But I can help your mistress achieve her goals.  
-My… mistress?- Argentea blinked in bewilderment. I heard a muffled chuckle coming from Indi’s mouth- Oh, nevermind. So, what can you do, aside from talking?  
The winter wolf approached her with a daring smile. Argentea wasn't a small woman, but she looked short at Greta’s side.  
-I don't carry this axe as a trinket, you know.- The winter wolf tapped the grip of the weapon on her back.  
-So you are a good woodchopper, I guess. Because that is a terrible weapon for fighting: too big, too heavy, too slow.  
  
I stared at Argentea in amusement. I had never seen her provoking anyone that way. Greta, far from being upset or intimidated, seemed to find the situation funny.  
  
-I can chop you before you are able to approach me with your supposedly faster but definitely shorter weapon.  
-I don't carry this shield as a trinket, you know.- Mocked Argentea, standing almost in the tip of her toes.  
  
Greta gave me a crooked smile.  
  
-I think that your human is trying to pick up a fight with me. Can I show her what I am capable of?  
  
I smiled back at her.  
  
-Ask her, not me.- I shrugged.  
  
I hadn't finished answering yet and Argentea was ready to fight, sword and shield in hand. I couldn't help but think that both were more similar than they thought, and I couldn't help but find their belligerence funny. Maybe it wasn't the right time for a fight, but I suspected that it wouldn't take long, though we might have to use some magical healing after it.  
  
-Come at me, human!- Said Greta playfully, pulling out her two-headed axe. It was a heavy weapon, but she held it with next to no effort.  
  
Instead of attacking, Argentea gave one step back and adopted a defensive stance, allowing Greta to strike first. It was a tricky move, as it wasn't the first time that I saw Argentea taking advantage of her position to pull out impressive counter-attacks. The winter wolf charged with a swirling movement, making use of her long stride to close up swiftly. Argentea interposed her shield to block, but Greta was fast enough to correct the trajectory of the hit on the last moment, getting past the shield to score a painful blow on Argentea’s side. The metal plate of her armor screeched and the white fabric under it started to turn red.  
  
Argentea’s eyes flashed not in pain or anger but sheer determination and her lips hinted a confident smile.  
  
-Not bad, but I’ve seen better!- She shouted, and delivered two quick slashes, taking advantage of the breach on Greta’s defenses. The first one fully hit her target, but the winter wolf was quicker than her impressive height suggested, and dodged the second one gracefully. Doing so left her slightly unbalanced, though, which allowed Argentea to push her back with a shield bash. Greta stared at her in amusement. She hadn't seen that coming.  
-Not just a trinket, huh?- She said, laughing. She had an open wound on her belly, but that didn't seem to keep her from having the time of her life. Argentea also seemed to be enjoying the fight: even if she appeared as serious as ever. She had that fire in her eyes that I had only seen when she was in battle or when we were together in bed. That fire made her be the most beautiful woman in the world. I got carried away and started cheering for her.  
-You are really enjoying this, aren't you?- Smirked Indi, and he started cheering for Greta, who charged again fiercely, using the distance that Argentea had forced her to take to propel herself and deliver a single, deadly blow, which tore shield, armor and flesh altogether.  
-What are you doing?- I protested to Indi, only half seriously- Who are you cheering for?  
-I am just making the game more even.- Laughed Indi. Argentea attacked again, this time scoring all her hits and, again, pushing Greta back.  
  
I was surprised that, with the show we were giving, we hadn't attracted more than a few curious eyes. Fights in the Howlings were so common that people no longer considered them interesting. Just a fellow winter wolf sparring someone’s human slave, nothing to see.  
  
Argentea’s strategy, though clever, was not working. Greta might be wasting time approaching every time she was pushed back, but every single blow that she delivered was more potent than all the ones that Argentea managed to score in that time. Her shield didn't offer her as much protection as usual: Greta knew well how to use her swirling moves to hit beyond the shield. It seemed like she had everything in her favor to win, but she underestimated Argentea’s talents. Foreseeing an easy victory, she gave up on all defense, only to realize (too late) that her opponent had done the same: Argentea threw away her battered shield, grabbing her sword with both hands, and took advantage of Greta’s low guard two deliver a couple of devastating blows before she could react,but holding her hand on the last one.  
-Surrender! I don't want to kill you!- Cried out Argentea, hardly concealing her joy.  
Greta threw away her axe.  
-You win! You win!- Greta said, half panting, half laughing- Damn! I didn't think you could hit so hard!  
  
Argentea tried not to appear flattered, but her face was easy to read.  
  
-You did fine too- she acknowledged-. I have to admit that you put me in serious trouble.  
-I told you, I am good. And I held myself back because I didn't want you to end up dead.  
-It doesn't seem you did.- I said. Both had fought like they were ready to kill each other. They were bleeding from multiple wounds that could have been fatal if they hadn't been quicker dodging. And I didn't have any healing magic left. Fortunately, Indi hadn't used any of his daily spells, and gladly assisted them before they passed out from the bleeding.  
  
Greta was fascinated by Argentea’s strength and courage. In her own words, she had never seen a human fighting like that. Argentea, who wasn't immune to flattery, didn't hesitate sharing with Greta some knowledge about fighting techniques and moves, to which Greta responded with her own experience. Soon, Indi and I were relegated to mere witnesses to the conversation as we walked back to the hut. I cannot deny that I felt a pinch of jealousy seeing them getting along so well. Greta had completely forgotten about me and now only had eyes for Argentea. Sure I wanted them to be friends, but I felt an irrational fear of being pushed aside.  
  
-Hey, wait, where are we going?- Greta suddenly remembered I was there when she noticed that we were heading towards the Square Market woods. She had lost her human form as we stepped out of the Howlings and now we had a giant white wolf walking by our side.

-I guess that it’s about time to tell you: we have Baba Yaga’s hut and we are leaving to find her-  
  
I explained with more than a bit of pride in my voice.  
Argentea leaned her hand on her sword’s grip and stared at Greta, awaiting her reaction. Maybe they were getting along better now, but she was still the old wary Argentea that we all knew.  
  
-Seriously?- the winter wolf laughed, not even seeming to notice Argentea’s attitude- I knew that you were up to something big! This is going to be fun.  
Argentea relaxed. It appeared like Greta was on our side, at least by now.  
-Baba Yaga is generous- she added after a short silence-. She enchanted the Howlings as a reward for our help in the war- she smirked, with unexpected expressiveness for a canine face-, imagine what she will do for us if we rescue her.  
-We don't even know if she needs to be rescued.- I answered.  
-If she didn't, she would be here and Elvanna would be gone.- Replied Greta.  
  
That was a good point against which nobody argued. We continued on our way, distracting the guards again, soon to be back in front of the Dancing Hut.  
  
Greta was curious about how we would get the hut to obey us, and she expressed her awe when we told her that the Black Rider had passed his mark on us before dying. I avoided mentioning that I had killed him: she didn't need to know.  
  
I expected to be able to control the hut, but what really worried me at that point was getting Greta and Indi into the hut, as they weren't bearing the Mark right now, and waiting until dawn seemed risky. I wasn't sure how the Hut would react to them, but Indi was eager to offer his help in finding out.  
  
He headed to the bone fence that surrounded the Hut. Baba Yaga’s artifact had remained motionless until then, appearing to be nothing but an ordinary hut sitting on not-so-ordinary chicken legs, but as Indi approached the fence it stood up and started scratching the ground nervously. Warily, Indi crossed the fence, and the Hut started to pull from its shackles violently trying to reach Indi, who was visibly intimidated.  
  
-Try to get closer, it might only want to examine you.- I advised.  
  
Indi obeyed hesitantly and got into the Hut’s reach. The reaction of the construct was immediate: it jumped, trying to land on him with its claws like a bird of prey. Indi backed away and jumped the fence with an agility that I had never seen in him.  
  
-Maybe it only wants to examine how I look from inside, right?-Indi joked with a nervous laughter- Indi, only son of the high priestess of Zeboim in Kalaman, died eviscerated by a building at the young age of nineteen.  
-This is not working- protested Argentea-. Let us try a different approach.  
Having said that, she grabbed Indi’s arm in the least delicate way possible and pulled him towards the hut.  
-Hey! What are you doing? Is this a revenge for my innocent jokes?- Beyond these words, Indi gave no resistance. He looked more calm than one could have expected. In the end, he trusted Argentea more than he cared to admit.  
  
Argentea told him to “shut up, Evil Druid” and continued pulling him as the hut approached them as much as its chains allowed. In the way she positioned herself there was no way that such a massive construct could attack Indi without catching her in the middle. Quite a bold move, but I hoped that it worked.  
  
The Hut resumed its nervous scratching of the ground as Argentea and Indi got closer to it. Cat and Nadya leaned out the upper window, alerted by the sudden movement of the hut, trying to see what was going on. There were some tense moments, as Indi and Argentea walked towards the door together, but as Argentea had wisely predicted, the Hut remained relatively calm, understanding that Indi came with her. I followed with Greta, though she was too big for me to provide a semi-decent cover for her, so I just put my forearm over the top of her neck and led her forward until we were all together next to the Hut’s door. Then it knelt down again, allowing us to enter. All of this seemed to imply a certain intelligence, which made me concerned. Would the Hut really obey us or just collaborate as long as we followed the same goal? It wasn't like it mattered too much, as it was our only chance to find Baba Yaga right now.  
  
With no more options, Cat helped me unshackling the Hut and we all gathered around the cauldron that, according to Zorka, would allow us to command it. I felt a wave of magic energy emanating from the cauldron as we put the “keys” inside, but nothing happened.  
  
-You have to stir the ingredients!- Said Zorka in frustration, like stating something obvious.  
  
I grabbed the spoon and started stirring, and I felt a rush of magic through my body, like some sort of connection was being made between me and the hut. I didn't know what to do, but I improvised and tried to control the flow of energy to the best of my limited magical capacities. The floor started shaking below us: that must mean that the hut has started moving. Then I felt a sensation of vertigo, like the world around me was bending in strange angles and, suddenly, it stopped. Everything seemed back to normal, but the hut had changed. The cauldron room seemed smaller, with no ladder leading upstairs, no windows and just one door.  
  
Before anyone could prevent her from doing so, Cat ran to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened and she gave us a bewildered stare.  
  
-Where are we? Look!  
  
Still dazed after my previous experience, I approached the door, preceded by everyone else.  
  
-This is why I don't like magic.- Protested Argentea, as I reached the door to see what was going on.  
  
There was no exit to be seen, only a seemingly endless corridor that extended beyond our sight in both directions.


	54. Chapter 54

  
We were exhausted. As much as we wanted to follow the endless corridor to check out if it led anywhere, we had no forces left to confront any danger that we might find along the way. The hut had stopped obeying too. Somehow the keys that we had used had disappeared from the cauldron. I had no idea of when it had happened or how. Did that mean that we had reached our destination? Regardless of how bad I wanted to find out, answers would have to wait for a few hours, as it was time for a well deserved rest.  
  
At least we had access to Baba Yaga’s extensive library (which was again concealed behind a secret door), so I could use that rare free time to start investigating about how to manipulate the rimepelt’s magic to give Greta a permanent human form. After a few hours of research and experimentation, I decided that I was moving in the right direction. It could take days or even weeks to get the incantations done right, so I folded the cloak, put it on my backpack and joined back with the rest of the group, after mending Nazhena’s robes and trying them on myself. I liked them. They were very fitting and enhanced the few curves that I had.

  
-You look like a winter witch.- Were Argentea’s first words as she saw me.  
-You look like Nazhena!- Corrected Cat and Nadya in unison.  
-I think it looks good on you- Indi came to my defense. He did that quite often.  
-You smell different.- Added Greta, sniffing in my direction.  
  
I realized that it was the first time that I was in front of Greta without the rimepelt. It was about time that I gave her an explanation. I told her how Norgrimm had attacked us, and how we had skinned him off after defeating him. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell her everything, but I didn't want to keep secrets to anyone in the group. If my sincerity made her turn against us or go away, so be it.  
  
-Norgrimm- growled Greta as I was done with my explanation. I got tense, awaiting for her reaction -I knew him.-  
  
I looked at her, scared and curious at the same time. What did she mean?  
  
-Were you friends?- I asked nervously.  
-Not enough to kill or die for him- she answered waving her tail calmly to let me know everything was fine-. Why should I bother if he attacked you and got himself killed? He should have known better.  
  
So far, Indi had always been the pragmatic one, but Greta beat him on that.  
  
-I am planning to alter the rimepelt’s magic so it allows you to keep your human shape anywhere.- I said, continuing my explanation.  
-That is fine- she answered, confused-. Where are you trying to go with all this banter?  
-I am trying to make sure that you don't mind wearing Norgrimm’s pelt. He is… was a winter wolf, just like you.  
-You think too much!- Answered Greta cheerfully. Behind her, Cat nodded- I will be fine with anything that works.  
-And… about me not being a winter wolf…- I felt a little guilty for not having been sincere to her in our second meeting- Does it change anything?  
-Just stop worrying- Greta growled-. I knew that there was something off with you from the very first moment and, still, here I am. You make a poor impersonation of a winter wolf, just to let you know.  
  
I breathed out in relief. Greta had a knack for making things seem simpler and easier than they were, just like my sister. Or maybe it was me who made them complicated.  
  
After some dining and some more storytelling (Greta wanted to hear the stories of our trips and about life away from Irrisen), we decided to go to sleep. There was no natural light in the room but we were tired and also wanted to get up early the next day to check out the endless hallway. Despite there was no room for privacy, I snuggled with Argentea.  
  
-Can I stay?- I asked shyly.  
-Sure.- Her answer turned out a bit too dry.  
-Are you upset? About the fey?- I whispered to her ear.  
-No.  
  
I couldn't stand being answered in monosyllables.  
  
-Do you think I am a bad person?- I asked.  
-I think you are trying to be a good person. That is more than some other people do.  
  
I leaned my head on her chest. That was not what I wanted to hear, but it was better than what I had expected to hear.  
  
-I also believe that you made a mistake.- She added.  
-So, now… what?  
  
She shrugged.  
  
-Cope with it. Learn.  
  
I wasn't able to gather the courage to confess that I was asking about us, not about me. I needed to know that nothing had changed between us but, at that point, I could settle with just sleeping at her side for one more night.  
  
I fell asleep soon and it didn't take long before the nightmares came, stronger than ever. After all that had happened the day before and going to sleep with too much in my head, it felt somewhat wrong that my nightmares had nothing to do with that. Instead, I was running around, chasing a man with a blurred or darkened face. The landscape was idyllic, with green fields and snowy mountaintops, but the fear in the man’s screams and the desire I felt inside of me tarnished everything. I knew I could end the hunt whenever I wanted: I was faster, stronger, more powerful than him, but instead I delighted on savoring his last moments. I mentally begged myself to stop, but I wasn't in control of myself. The nightmare went on against my wishes, and soon I found myself on top of the man, tearing off his flesh with my bare hands.  
  
I woke up in the morning feeling dirty and powerless. I hadn't realized how the nightmares had been gradually decreasing in intensity and frequency since our arrival to Irrisen, to a point that I had stopped being afraid of sleeping at night. Why were they back now? Would I ever stop having them? At that point I felt so desperate that I thought that I’d do anything to get rid of them forever.


	55. Chapter 55

After getting our spells ready, having some breakfast and performing the daily ritual of sharing Baba Yaga’s mark, we proceeded to explore this new conformation of the Dancing Hut. Nadya didn't seem to have had a better night than mine, so we left her behind, alongside Greta and Nina (and presumably, Zorka, though she was nowhere to be seen), so she could have some more rest. We wouldn't risk walking around the changing rooms of the Hut without Baba Yaga’s mark.  
  
We expected something to happen as we stepped on the endless corridor, but we were disappointed. It was just a regular wooden corridor that extended beyond our sight. The walls were decorated with carvings representing ravens, feminine figures in tribal outfits and what appeared to be elves wielding spears.  
  
-This looks like our people- my sister said-, but it hasn't been drawn by us.  
  
I got what she meant. Elves rarely used straight lines and angular shapes in their art, considering them rough and artificial. Dwarves and ogres didn't use anything but straight lines and angular shapes. Only humans had such an inconsistent style as the one in the wall carvings. I did a fast examination of them.  
  
-They don't seem to be important- I said-. They aren't magical and they don't seem to tell a story. I am curious about whether the elves are meant to be attacking the female figures or protecting them, though.  
-As you said, it doesn't appear to be important- Observed Argentea-. We have to find the way out of here.  
-Let’s go!- Replied my sister, leading the way as she looked for hidden doors and traps. We followed her, a few steps behind.  
  
Seemingly following a straight line, there was no place in the corridor for a surprise attack or an ambush, so we were shocked when Cat disappeared right in front of our eyes.  
  
-Cat!- I called out her name in fear and surprise.  
-Don't scream at me!- Her voice sounded close, but she was nowhere to be seen- I am right in front of… where are you?  
  
Argentea ran towards the voice before I could react and, suddenly, she disappeared too. I heard a muffled cry from my sister.  
  
-How did you do that?- She shouted out in surprise, and she appeared stepping towards us out of nowhere- Hey, there you are!- She looked behind her- And Argentea is not… This is so strange.  
  
It took us a ridiculous amount of time stepping forward and backwards and analyzing the corridor magically to realize that the reason why we were losing sight of the ones who stepped ahead was simply that there was a corner in front of us… which could have been obvious if we weren't, beyond any doubt, seeing a straight corridor. Someone (most likely Baba Yaga) had put a visible effort in creating a magic effect to warp perceptions but, to which purpose? I could only picture it as a way to toy with her visitors’ minds and make them believe that they were going nowhere no matter how much they walked.  
  
Shortly after we went past the invisible curve, a door materialized in one of the walls; in a way that suggested that we had, once again, gone past another corner. After having walked for quite a while, we were so relieved to find anything different from endless walls that we didn't hesitate to get past the door.  
  
The room where we arrived didn't seem to be a way out of the hut: small, dark, and smelling of old rot. The blackened roots, branches and vines that had taken over it didn't help to make the ambience less oppressive. The only source of light was a dimly glowing orb laying on a tangle of roots in the middle of the room, which made the humans in our group stretch their eyes trying to see the further corners of the room. It wasn't a problem for my sister and I, though: our bigger eyes, whose pupils could dilate until they covered up most of our irises, were able to see the small figure moving between the branches, before it rose up flight and perched on the glowing orb.  
  
It was a crow. It was always crows, no matter where we went. With its wings still spread, it cast an ominous shadow while it observed us with its head turned sideways.  
  
-Hello?- I asked shyly.  
-Hello.- Mocked the bird. Had it understood me or was it just repeating what I had said? Crows were known to be able to learn to speak, but I had heard too many stories about them being meaningful to the witches and more particularly to Baba Yaga. Some of them even featured crows as her prophets. Even Zorka was slightly crow-like if I came to think about it. There was a big chance that the crow was more than a simple crow.  
-We… are looking for Baba Yaga -I went on-. Do you know where to find her?  
  
The animal gave me an intense black-eyed stare that felt like it could pierce into my soul. I noticed that he was holding a pendant of sort on his beak.  
  
-Baba Yaga is not here- he cawed after what seemed an endless silence-, but you can find her, never fear.  
-Great! Where is she? -Inquired Indi, excited.  
-Not so quick -answered the crow, apparently upset by Indi’s interruption-. First, you must prove to me that you have the strength necessary to bear my knowledge.  
  
Cat sighed.  
  
-It’s never so easy, is it? What do we have to do?- she asked on a slightly annoyed voice.  
-This is my question, a simple one. -Answered the crow, and then he proceeded to recite some verses that I still remember word by word:  
  
“Born twins, they live not,  
Yet they grow until death.  
Their fates are of’n tied.  
Ever crescent, as the moon,  
Symbols of the warrior’s pride.”  
  
-The answer to this question lies in the chamber below -the crow added after he stopped chanting with a monochord voice-. Bring it to me and I shall give you what you seek.  
-A riddle? -Protested Argentea.  
-Do you know what it means? -My sister asked to me- You are so good at riddles.  
  
“Thanks for the pressure, Cat" I thought. To be honest, I wasn't that good at them, but I could keep trying to find an answer for hours while she gave up after failing the second guess calling it a loss of time. Even as the crow talked, I was already trying to give sense to his words. Twin crescent shapes that were a warrior’s pride? That made me think of my sister’s kukris. Maybe some sort of curved blades but they didn't grow until death… No, they had to be alive, somehow, maybe some sort of natural weapon…  
  
-Horns?- I guessed without much conviction -A bull’s… or a minotaur’s… Crescent… A ram’s? Would you say that a ram’s horns are crescent as the moon?  
  
Indi stared at me with a risen eyebrow and a crescent moon smile.  
  
-What if we just check out the chamber below for the answer? -He asked to me- There is no point in making a blind guess.  
  
He was right, but I felt like I should be able to find the answer without further clues. Checking out the next room appeared to me like cheating. But, as the whole trial wasn't about solving riddles with no clues but about finding Baba Yaga, I had no option but to agree with Indi and proceed to the next room.  
  
The crow watched us leave, flapping his wings impatiently as we entered another chamber filled with leafless and thorny vegetation. There was a gnarled tree in the center, its bare outstretched branches appearing like long, twisted, clawed hands reaching for us and, right behind it, a mud-colored animal of about the size of a grizzly bear gnawed lazily on some vines, still unaware of our presence. At first sight, it appeared to be a massive boar, but there was something off about its proportions that gave it a brutal and definitely unnatural appearance. Its tusks alone were as long as my forearms and sharp as knives, while its hollowed reddish eyes seemed ridiculously small comparatively. As it became aware of our presence, it turned around violently to face us and charged towards us emitting a menacing squeal. Argentea stepped forward, fully armed, right in time to intercept it but the charge was overwhelming. She struggled to hold the line as the boar’s jaws closed around her leg with a hissing sound of charred flesh, and a gust of smoke emanated from her wounds. There was something unholy about this animal that made its touch burn like coals. Argentea let a cry of pain and rage out as she counter-attacked with a crushing blow of her sword, which could have easily split a smaller animal’s head in two but only caused a profusely bleeding wound that divided the massive creature’s muzzle in two.  
  
-The tusks!- I cried out. Twin weapons, crescent shaped, the tusks were the answer- We have to get them!  
-It will not give them to us willingly, you know!- Protested Argentea, who still struggled to keep the monstrous animal at bay.  
-It’s good to have priorities.- Joked Indi, looking at me.  
  
They didn't understand. I cared deeply for Argentea, more than about a silly riddle, but after all we had been through, all we had achieved, I refused to see an animal, no matter how big and ugly, as a serious threat. If I had been able to affect Nazhena with my slumber magic, I should be able to make a boar sleep with a simple thought.  
  
As I have mentioned in the past, mind affecting magic is far from reliable: sometimes, against all odds, your opponent might just resist it. That was exactly what happened but, fortunately, I wasn't alone. Indi summoned a storm cloud and hit the boar with a bolt of lightning, while my sister and Argentea outflanked the animal, which kept focusing its ferocious attacks on the latter. I had heard of animals like that before: infused with the power of the Abyss, which changed them and made them hunger for the flesh of the righteous. It wasn't its size or physical might which made it a fearsome enemy, but the way its attacks burned Argentea. She was bleeding profusely from the ugly, charred wounds, and the animal had only eyes for her. Not even another direct impact from Indi’s lightning made it lose its focus.  
  
I muttered my curse of clumsiness and forced a cackle to hold the effect on the boar. I wish that helped my friends to bring it down quickly. It was already wounded, so I hoped he wouldn't last long. But, once again, I had underestimated it. Even after a deadly blow from Argentea that crushed some bones near its spine, even after my sister slashed its lower belly splattering the ground with a mixture of foul dark fluids and blood, the animal stood its ground, more dead than alive.  
  
Argentea also seemed to stand on her feet by sheer force of will, but even if I wanted to help her, I wouldn't be able to reach her before the boar did. Thankfully, Indi was there to save the day. With all his fire and lightning, it was easy to forget that he was a healer too. He laid his hand on Argentea’s shoulder and called forth his goddess’ power to mend her wounds. The mention of Zeboim made Argentea uncomfortable, and I thought that she was about to shake Indi’s hand off her, but as the magic started to heal her wounds she seemed to calm down and maintain her focus on the battle. The fiendish boar kept attacking ferociously, but Argentea was able to hold it back with renewed strength for enough time to allow my sister to deliver the final blow. The animal collapsed to the ground with a heavy exhalation, unequivocally dead. Indi approached and tapped it with his foot.  
  
-What an ugly guy- he said, crouching to pull from one of its mud covered tusks-. Are you sure that this is what the crow wanted us to bring him?- He asked me.  
-I think so.- I shrugged.  
-Allow me.- Cat smiled as she crouched next to Indi and the dead boar. She pushed her kukri into the animal’s mouth and, with a swift move and a “clack", a tusk popped out loose onto my sister’s hand. The second one offered some more resistance, but nothing that Cat couldn't handle. In less than a minute we had the tusks in our hands and were ready to get back to the talking crow.  
  
As we got back to the orb room, the crow cawed at us impatiently:  
  
-Have you brought me the answer?  
-I think so.- I replied nervously.  
-You aren't sure?- The crow answered in a mocking tone- Then come back when you are.  
-We are.- Indi objected defiantly, presenting the tusks to the bird, who looked at them and back at us approvingly. Then it raised up flight, dropping the amulet that it had been holding on Indi’s hands.  
-This amulet holds only one of the three clues you seek. It reveals the first ingredient for Baba Yaga’s kettle. Look for this key where the time catches up to us all.  
  
More keys? I had expected to get a clue to find Baba Yaga, not more keys to her cauldron. That meant that, wherever the Hut had brought us, we would only be losing our time finding new keys so it could take us somewhere else. I could barely hide my disappointment when I thanked the crow for the clue.  
  
The bird circled around us once more before perching back on the top of the glowing orb.  
  
-Look for the Mother when Solinari is full.  
  
With the sound of those last words, the light flickered and the crow was gone. Indi and I examined the iron pendant but, aside of holding a minor beneficial enchantment, was engraved with an elven pictogram meaning “dragon”, though that didn't mean anything to us at the moment. Maybe it's use would be revealed in the future. The words of the crow didn't made much sense either: the best thing we could do was keeping exploring in hope of getting clearer answers.


	56. Chapter 56

After another turn in the apparently straight corridor we found another door, identical to the first. Crossing it, we walked into a dark room. The blood red orb that hung chained in the middle of the room shed only a faint light to its immediate surroundings, while the rest of the room remained in shadows. The light coming from the corridor didn't dare to enter the room, providing no extra illumination.

-I can't see anything.- Protested Argentea in discomfort. She was only a step ahead from me, but her voice sounded muffled like she was at the other corner of the room. Whatever magic kept light away, it did the same with sound. Even my own footsteps were hard to hear. I cast a spell on Argentea’s sword so it shed enough light to fill the room, but it wasn't enough to pierce the unnatural shadows.

I could see in absolute darkness, but my eyes needed to adapt to the drastic change of lighting, so at first I was as blind as my human companions were. Only after a few seconds I started to see the marble columns rising up to the ceiling and the moonflower blossoms everywhere around. My sister, who could see as clearly as me, stepped forward towards the orb.

-The path is clear- she said-. Follow me.

We were almost in the center of the room when a white shape emerged from the middle of the flowers and flew quietly towards the orb, perching on its top to reveal itself as a white crow with red eyes. I have always been fascinated by albino animals and people, so white and pure, but this crow wasn't a good example of it: his feathers looked messy and unkempt, as if it was very old or maybe diseased, and the reflection of the red light of the orb made him appear as if he was bleeding.

-We are looking for Baba Yaga- I said as a way to introduce ourselves. The crow gave me a blank stare.  
-We got this in the last room- added Indi, showing the iron pendant to the bird, who held a very similar trinket on its paws-. May you have a clue for us too?  
-First you have to convince me of your wit. To prove your cleverness, you must find the answer to my riddle.  
-A riddle, of course.- Mumbled Indi, almost imperceptibly.

The crow didn't seem to hear Indi's interruption, and started reciting his riddle as if following a script. I listened carefully.

-I mark night’s coming, I will mark your end. I run not in fear, I have not a friend.

Something on the bird's words resonated deeply within myself, as if they spoke of an old friend.

-Time.- I answered without realizing that I was speaking aloud.  
-Don't rush- the crow nagged me-.The answer to the riddle lies within the passage of night. To find the path to what you seek, drink from the silver chalice within the grotto. Go now and do not return to me unless you can prove your worth.  
-So it's not enough with knowing the answer, we have to find it?- Asked Cat in mild annoyment- Come on, she knows it!

Cat liked to play games from time to time, but she didn't like to feel like someone else was playing games with her.

-It's a loss of time- agreed Argentea, under the crow's expressionless watch-, but the rules are the rules.

She gave a analytical stare to the crow, as if she was pondering the consequences of killing him and getting the pendant the quick way. But, whatever she was thinking, she didn't put into practice. She turned away from the magical creature, ready to head towards the next room but hesitating on what direction to take in the absolute darkness. Cat came to the rescue, taking the lead and striding towards the nearby hallway. As we crossed the archway and we entered an earthen grotto with hundreds of roots hanging from the ceiling. It was hard to believe that we were still inside Baba Yaga’s hut, but we had already learned that rules of reality didn't apply there.

Argentea stepped forward into the grotto, and her sword illuminated the place. The light spell that I had cast was still active and, without the unnatural shadows that filled the previous room, it was finally of some use. Only the five holes carved on the corners of the cave remained cloaked, though a faint glow came from inside, reflecting the light from Argentea’s sword. So did the chalices that rested on an altar in the middle of the grotto, which immediately caught my attention.

The whole grotto was flooded with dark still water that covered everything but a narrow lane of dry soil that led to the altar. I was about to approach, but Cat gestured me to wait and took the lead, making sure that there weren't any traps or hidden threats around.

-Hey, do you think that these are valuable?- She asked, leaning towards the chalices and looking at them with curiosity- Hey, look, they are full of liquid!  
-Don't touch them!- I warned. They seemed suspicious to me.  
-I wasn't going to.- She answered defensively, putting her hands up. I couldn't say if she was telling the truth.

I approached to examine the chalices closely: They were decorated with intricate patterns that seemed identical at first sight, but each one had a different symbol near the base. Though it took me a few seconds to realize, they were really similar to elven pictograms, which made them easy to translate.

-Mirror… Apple… Hourglass… Athame and… Key.- I read aloud.

I couldn't but notice that all of those were items popularly associated with mysticism or magic.

-So we have to choose one of them to drink?- Asked Cat- I’d say “key". We are looking for a key, right?- She looked at me for approval.

I was enjoying it. Sometimes I felt like I wasn't good enough, but these riddles made me feel useful.

-The hourglass represents the flow of Time. I would go with that.  
-This one?- My sister lifted the central chalice in her hand.  
-Wait- I said again. The chalices shone with a magical glow under my magical scrutiny. All of them. I wasn't sure that drinking from one of them would be a good idea, no matter what my impatient sister thought-. It might be more in this test than it seems.  
-Like what?- Asked Indi curiously.

I shrugged.

-I don't know- I admitted-. But we should examine those holes first.

Indi stared at the water at the same time that I did, seeing the same that I did. The holes on the wall were close enough to allow a moderately competent swimmer to reach them without much effort, assuming that the water wasn't shallow enough to allow walking on the bottom of the pool. But that wasn't the real problem.

-It reeks of necromancy- warned Indi-. How are we going to get to the holes?  
-Flying- I said as if I was stating the obvious-. If there is something in the water, we don't touch the water.  
-Will it work?- Asked Argentea.  
-Why shouldn't it?- I answered as I rose up flight- If this is a challenge of wit, I want to make sure that these chalices aren't a trap. The real one might be hidden.- I went on explaining as I started moving towards the corners of the grotto.

Nobody tried to hold me back, maybe because they thought that my words made sense, maybe because I rushed out of their reach before they could say or do anything. In the blink of an eye I had reached one of the shadowed holes. I had the shining object at my hand’s reach when I noticed that something was very wrong. As I tried to breathe, I felt an invisible force pulling all air out of my lungs. I panicked and tried to get back as I started to feel numb, cold and heavy. I caught a glimpse of my friends’ terrified stares right before I lost consciousness and fell into the void.

When I regained consciousness, my chest hurt, and I was shivering uncontrollably. As I opened my eyes, I saw Argentea’s worried face, so close to me that I could feel her breath. I attempted to speak, but that only led to a coughing fit.

-What were you thinking?- Asked Argentea, in an attempt to appear upset, but her eyes still reflected her worry.

Her hair was soaked and drops kept pouring on my face from the tips of her curls. I smiled.

-This is a good way to wake up.- I said faintly.

Argentea stepped back, embarrased and upset at the same time.

-You could have died!

I stood up, still shivering in my soaked clothes. My sister and Indi were staring at me: Cat seemed relieved and ran to hug me, while Indi stayed where he was with a cheeky smile on his face. I came to the sudden realisation that Indi knew it. He knew that there was something going on between Argentea and I. Why not? We hadn't been nearly as discreet as Argentea believed we were.

-It seems like the magic wasn't only in the water.- I said apologetically, with my eyes fixed on Indi. I had to say something before he said something inconvenient.

-Don't worry about that- said Cat in a soft, caring voice-. You are alive and fine, that’s what counts- as she spoke, she rubbed my arms with her hands to warm me up-. Argentea threw herself into the water to save you!- She said the last words with a mix of awe and admiration that she only used when she talked about me. She must feel truly impressed.  
-Everybody would have done the same.- Replied Argentea with a not so subtle hint of pride in her voice. She had saved my life and she knew it.  
-But… The enchanted waters?- I asked- You could have drowned.  
-I held my breath.

That wasn't a spell that you could avoid by just “holding your breath", but it wasn't the moment to correct her.

-What do we do now?- Asked Indi- Should we try our luck with the chalices?  
-It seems like our best option right now.- I replied. I wasn't up to risking our lives on the necromantic spell again.  
-Let me do it!- Said Cat steadily, as she stopped rubbing my arms and strode to the altar. I was still cold, but I had stopped shivering so violently- It was the middle one, right?

Before anyone answered, she had grabbed the chalice with the hourglass symbol and was holding it close to her mouth, awaiting for a sign.

-Yes, b…- I started, but she had already drank two big gulps from the chalice before I could finish the sentence.  
-Wow, this is strong, whatever it is.- She said in amusement.  
-Look!- Indi pointed his quarterstaff towards the water, where three stepping-stones had materialized where moments ago was only water. He poked the closest one with his staff- It seems solid enough and not slippery at all.- He informed us.  
-Nice! Let’s go!- Cat ran towards the stones.

My sister’s eagerness surprised me. She was usually quick to act, but she never acted mindlessly. She might be really tired of all this riddle game and wanted to end it quick… Or more likely, she wanted to protect me from taking further risks by taking them herself. That suited her.

-Wait- Argentea stopped her by getting in the middle of the way-. Are we sure this is safe? I don't want to have to rescue anyone else from that pool today.  
-Today?- Smirked Indi.  
-Ever again.- Corrected Argentea.  
-Anyway, these stones seem safe to step into, provided they protect us from the magical spell on the water- As Indi spoke, he poked the stone again. As he did it, the stone started fading and disappeared within seconds. He blinked in confusion-. Alright, maybe they are not so safe. There must be a limited time to cross.

-Not a big deal- Cat shrugged-: we drink again, and hurry to pick up whatever we have to pick up.

We all agreed that it was a good plan, but choosing who did what was harder. In the end, Cat was the one endorsed with drinking again from the chalice (in the case it was poisoned or accursed, it was easier to magically remove the affliction from just one person), and Argentea would be the one to cross the water and retrieve the item from the hole. She claimed to be the appropriate person to do it, as she had already survived the necromantic effect once, and she was already wet, but I suspect that the real reason that made us let her do it was that she was too stubborn to make her worth arguing with.

-Ready?- Cat asked her after we got to an agreement. She was holding the chalice, prepared to drink.

Argentea stood next to the water, awaiting for the stones to materialize again. She had entrusted me her metal breastplate, her shield, and her weapons.

-I am, are you?- She answered.  
-Ready to get drunk for the greater good.- Snickered Cat.  
-Let us go, then.- Answered Argentea, trying to keep a serious face.

As my sister drank from the chalice and the stones reappeared, Argentea moved nimbly from one stone to another, extended her hand towards the dark hole, grabbed something,and rushed her way back through the stones in the blink of an eye. Behind her, the way across the water still lasted a few more seconds before it faded away again.

-What did you find?- I asked, approaching her with curiosity.

She presented us the retrieved object: a small silver hourglass.

-Is this what we need?- Her question was pure rhetoric: she knew it was.  
-Yes!- I answered enthusiastically- Let’s get back with the crow.

The white crow was waiting for us, staring in silence to the direction where we had left. He remained silent until we presented him with the hourglass. After he clutched it under his feet, he recited the following words as if reading them from a book:

-You have taken upon yourselves a great burden, for that which you desire, the changeling holds. Know this as well: You will find the Crone only when Nuitari is full.

Said that, he rose up flight, holding the hourglass with his feet and letting the pendant it was carrying fall as he passed by our side. Then he disappeared into the darkness towards the nearby room.

My sister knelt down and retrieved the amulet. It was almost identical to the one that Indi had. It had a different symbol engraved, though.

-It reads as “gold".- I said.

My sister laughed.

-So it’s made out of silver but it says “gold"? What a liar.

I laughed back at my sister’s statement, but my mind was already wandering elsewhere, thinking of the albino crow’s words. The Crone, the Mother… each one related to one of the three moons of magic. The maiden, mother and crone usually represented the three stages on the life of a woman and the power that each one holds. As such, I could see a connection to the three gods of magic (though it felt like something that the High Sorcery wouldn't approve). The remaining moon, Lunitari, was also known as the Veiled Maiden, which made the last correlation obvious. If I was right, there was still another crow to meet and another test to pass before we could… what? Retrieve the keys that we needed from the “changeling"? I didn't even know what a changeling was!

-Does anybody know what a changeling is?- I asked aloud. We had already started walking away from the chamber, and Cat and Indi had an ongoing conversation about the pendants that I hadn't been listening to, so they looked at me rather surprised by my intervention.  
-Oh, I know that one- answered Argentea-. Sometimes, a “magical creature” kidnaps a newborn child and replaces it by their own corrupt spawn, which is called a changeling. A convenient lie that unfaithful wives tell their husbands to explain why their children don't resemble them in the slightest- She said in a harsh tone.  
-That’s horrible!- I complained- How will those children be treated after that?

Argentea gave me a severe stare, but as our eyes met, I saw realisation in them. It was a sensitive topic for me. When she spoke, she did it in a much softer tone.

-I never said it isn't horrible. It is. Whatever happened, it isn't the child’s fault.  
-I can’t understand human hypocrisy- Said my sister- If you did something, deal with consequences.  
-It’s not a human thing- protested Indi-. My mother didn't make up any excuses when people asked her who my father was. She’d just make sure that people who asked it in a disrespectful way never wanted to ask again. She has the sharpest tongue.  
-Zeboim’s priests have a reputation of doing whatever they want.- Observed Argentea.  
-So what? Solamnics have a reputation of being honest- replied Indi, with a predatory smile-, but in the end it comes with each one.

Argentea grimaced and sighed heavily. It appeared like she felt offended by Indi’s words but, as she had been the one to point out the hypocrisy in first time, she couldn't come up with a good excuse to admit it.

-Yes, I guess that you are right.- She reluctantly admitted.

Indi’s smile widened triumphantly, which upsetted Argentea even more.

-The next door should be already close- I said in a clumsy attempt to change topics-. If I am right, it must be the last one.  
-Let’s hope so!- Intervened my sister, and then she started rambling about talking crows, riddles, and how annoying both were; engaging me in conversation so we didn't give Argentea and Indi an opportunity to start another argument before we reached the third (and hopefully last) door.


	57. Chapter 57

The last chamber, in opposition to the others, was well illuminated by the orange light that emanated from a shallow pond of crystalline water in the middle of the room. The ground was covered by a soft layer of green grass, and the walls were covered by leaves and flowers such as honeysuckles and lilacs.  
  
Of course, this room had its own talking crow, a female with a permanent curious look in her eyes. She listened to our reasons to be there and then she spoke to us, in an unusually soft and melodious voice for a crow:  
  
-Before I aid you, you must first convince me you have the resolve to fulfill your desire. To prove your mental fortitude, you must face what I, the herald of the coming day, cannot.  
  
Then, she presented her riddle to us:  
  
 _“Each night it visits:  
Sometimes horror,  
Sometimes wonder,  
Sometimes prophet,  
When dawn wakes, it flees.”_  
  
-A dream!- Indi and I replied in unison.  
-This one was easy.- I added.  
-You only say that because I guessed it.- Indi laughed.  
-When you face this thing- the crow kept talking, interrupting us-, you shall know its desire. In its desire, you shall find your own. Only by sharing this desire with me can I bind your fates. Once they are bound, I will be able to see your destiny.  
  
We didn't understand what we did exactly have to do. Facing a dream? But, if this test had anything to do with the previous ones, the answer would be in the nearby room, so we proceeded. As we did, the scenery changed abruptly from the lush garden we left behind to a small, candle lit room, empty but for a plain wooden bed and a night table. The bed was perfectly made, but the bedsheets presented a large rust colored stain.  
  
-That seems like old blood.- Said Argentea, approaching the bed, sword and shield in hand. That wasn't a needless precaution, as an ethereal figure started literally bleeding out of the stain as Argentea approached.  
  
The creature vaguely resembled a female human, but her shape swirled and contorted frantically, distorting her features and giving her an irreal appearance. Her platinum blonde hair, icy blue eyes and pale skin, though, were distinguishable enough for us to recognise her as one of the Jadwiga, the Irriseni nobility. I felt humble and impotent in her terrifying presence, very much like I had felt when we had met Nazhena.  
  
  
-I… am sorry if we have… woken you up.- I said faint and hesitantly.  
  
The creature stared at me with contempt.  
  
-You don't have power to do that.- She answered in Common, with a heavy Irriseni accent. Her voice oscillated unnaturally between whispers and high pitched screams. Was she the “dream" whose desire we should learn?  
-Who are you?- I asked weakly.  
  
Her blue eyes blazed like cold fire, and her face distorted in anger and disbelief. I instinctively protected myself, waiting for an attack that didn't come.  
  
-Queen Yelizaveta- she hissed-. Have my people already forgotten me?  
-One of the deposed queens of Irrisen?- I asked, with my curiosity overcoming my fears. No matter if she was real or just a memory or a “dream” of one of Baba Yaga’s daughters, she might hold the answer to the question of what had happened to all the other queens- What happened to you? How did you get here?  
  
Those were too many uncomfortable questions for the unstable creature to withstand. Her already shifting form started swirling and pulsating with more intensity as she leaned towards us and spoke in a loud shriek. Argentea was tense, ready to attack in case it was necessary.  
  
-Who do you think you are to address me like that, child?- Queen Yelizaveta screamed.  
-And who do you…- my sister started to reply confrontationally, but Argentea commanded her to stop with a gesture.  
-I beg Her Majesty to excuse my companions- that was the least enthusiastic tone that I have ever heard from Argentea-. They don't understand the intricacies of nobility, and don't know how to address someone of your position.  
-You are in charge- the dream hissed-. You should never let your servants speak for you.  
  
Cat wrinkled her nose in disgust, but this time she knew better than saying anything.  
  
-My… servant is blinded by her fascination for you and hasn't taken into consideration the effect her words might have.  
  
I caught a glimpse of a smile on her lips when she called me her servant. It was her revenge for making her pass as my slave at the Howlings.  
  
-I am sorry.- I said as humbly as I could.  
-It isn't our intention to bring painful memories back- Argentea went on- or to remind you of whoever trapped you here.  
  
Yelizaveta (or whatever remained of her) flowed towards Argentea, her shape and her voice pulsating with hate.  
  
-You can't remind me something that I can't forget. All I have is my prison and my memories, everything else has been taken away from me.  
  
“All she has left is her desire." I thought to myself. “Now we just need to figure out what that is before she gets tired of us and decides we’d be better dead.”  
  
-May you get what you seek in a nearby future- Argentea answered formulaically, causing the creature’s eyes to flash again, hungrily-, though I am afraid that we cannot help you.  
-Go away then!- Yelizaveta’s dream cried out, making Argentea step back cautiously.  
  
The feeling that she was going to attack us as we left was intense, but none of us wanted to stay longer. Nor did I wish to leave without an answer. We stepped away slowly at first, then almost running, and when I considered that we were safe, I addressed Argentea.  
  
-I don't think that we can go back to that room. And we still need answers.  
-Do we?- She answered, taking a dramatic pause after her question- She gave us all that we need with the way she reacted to my words.  
-Are you sure?- Indi asked skeptically.  
-Yes.- Argentea replied dryly.  
  
There was a moment of silence, as we all expected Argentea to share her guess with us, but all she said, after the dramatic pause, was that we’d better go and meet the crow again. Only in the bird's presence, after she asked us for the answer, Argentea replied with all certainty:  
  
-What would a captive and deposed queen want but freedom and revenge?  
-You are not wrong- the crow cawed in her unusually melodious voice, as she let her pendant fall in Argentea’s hands- Seek now the sisters three who are one: Mother, Maiden, Crone. But know that the Maiden is elusive, and may only be caught when Lunitari is full.  
  
As she spoke, she flew down and entered the pool making no splash as she touched the surface, appearing to dissolve into it.  
  
-What now?- Asked Cat.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
-Keep following the corridor until we find an exit?- I said, clueless- It’s a shame that we couldn't interrogate the dream further. She might have been able to tell us more about Baba Yaga. Was she responsible for her death and imprisonment?  
-She brought her here, and now she’s dead and trapped- Argentea said categorically-. Do we need more proof?  
  
I shrugged again.  
  
-Maybe. I-I don't know. There’s a hundred ways that she could have ended like this.  
-One much more likely than the others.- Objected Indi with a wink.  
-Maybe.- I repeated. I have never liked taking assumptions without having all the information, least of all when it meant accusing someone of a crime.  
  
As we talked, we kept walking the corridor, looking for a way out.  
  
-So what does the last pendant say?- Asked Cat, taking it from Argentea’s hands before she had time to react- All the others had inscriptions, right?  
  
I examined the object in my sister’s hands, and read the inscription aloud: “Artrosa". My sister jumped on her place and stared at me with her eyes wide open.  
  
-What?  
-What what?- I answered, confused.  
-That name, Artrosa!  
-It sounds… familiar.- I knew I had heard the word before, but I couldn't recall when or where.  
-It’s a place close to where we were born- Cat explained excitedly-. I’ve never been there, but I’ve heard of three giant women carved into the mountains. Do you think the Hut brought us back home?  
  
My sister seemed happier than I had seen her in many weeks. It would be ironic, that we ended traveling accidentally to the place where we initially wanted to go.  
  
-That would be great news- Argentea said-. If we were back to Ergoth, we could warn the Knights of Solamnia. They will be eager to help us.  
-You’re being far too optimistic- objected Indi-. When Kalaman was sieged by Dark Knights, the Dark Knights that they sent our way, what did the Solamnics do? They left us down to our luck!  
-This is different- protested Argentea-. I don't know what happened in Kalaman, but this affects all Krynn.  
-Maybe there was a good reason why the knights couldn't help.- I added hesitantly.  
-Why they didn't want to help.- Corrected Indi.  
-I am sorry that things happened that way.- Said Argentea apologetically, and more humbly than I have ever heard from her.  
-Don't be. It was good for my mother and the temple of Zeboim.- Replied Indi, smirking.  
  
Argentea grimaced.  
  
-I am very sorry, then.- She answered contemptuously.  
-Which side: right or left?- Asked Cat.  
  
As we talked, we had found ourselves in front of two parallel doors, and my sister wasn't the kind that enjoyed discussing in front of a door instead of finding out what was there behind it.  
  
-Hmmm… Left.- I said hesitantly. All the other doors we had found were at our right, so I hoped that, by taking the one that was more different, we could find a way out.  
  
My sister opened the door cautiously at first, then open wide. The three occupants of the room turned around to face us.  
  
-Already back?- Asked Greta- Did you find something interesting?  
  
We had been walking in a circle (more accurately, in a triangle) and gotten back to the starting point! It hadn't been all for nothing, as now there was an extra door that wasn't there before. But before we ventured into the unknown, we rested for a while by the fireplace, so Argentea and I could get our clothes dried and we could share all the new information we had gotten. The whole situation with Queen Yelizaveta’s dream got special attention from Greta and Nadya, who repeated almost word by word the conversation that we had had a while ago about her and Baba Yaga. Greta was sure that the Witch Queen herself had killed her own daughter, while Nadya didn't want to put the blame on her so eagerly. As for Nina, she seemed uncomfortable with the whole conversation.  
  
“I’d be wary of speaking of the Witch Queen in this place." she warned me, hooting softly. “Remember that her bird-faced servant is somewhere around.”  
  
It was easy to forget about Zorka, as she remained invisible and silent most of the time, but Nina was right.  
  
-I think my clothes are already dry- I said while standing up. I didn't feel comfortable going on with the conversation after what Nina had said-, and I am looking forward to see where we are, so let’s move.  
-Let’s go!- Agreed my sister excitedly, leaning towards the door.  
  
Argentea stood up, checking her clothes out.  
  
-My clothes are a bit damp yet but I think we can go. Can anyone help me with my armor?  
  
After Nadya and I helped Argentea put her breastplate on, we crossed the corridor to find out what awaited us behind the door. Greta and Nadya stayed in the room again, watching us from behind.  
  
The first thing I noticed when we opened the door was the sunlight coming down from a balcony on the other side of the room. The second was that the place wasn't unoccupied: a tall, wide man stood up, facing backwards to us and towards the wooden door under the balcony. He seemed so focused in watching the door that he didn't noticed us until we entered the room. Then he turned around to face us, wielding an axe in his right hand and a shield in his left. He was a bear of a man dressed in chainmail but, despite his apparently hostile attitude, his eyes reflected genuine confusion.  
  
  
-You came from inside, and she isn't with you!- He said with a booming voice in a perfect, accentless Common- Why?- He gave us no time to answer before doing it himself- Wait, she is with you, right? This is one of her tricks!  
  
As he spoke, he turned from a self confident grown up man to a terrified child in the body of a rugged veteran.  
  
-Who are you talking about?- Asked Argentea abruptly.  
-The Witch, Baba Yaga, who else?- Answered the big man.  
-We are looking for her- I explained-. She’s gone.  
-Gone? Then who are you?-He asked defensively- Some of her followers?  
-No!- My sister protested with evident disgust- We just want to find her!  
  
The bearded man grinned, suddenly appearing not just relaxed but full of joy.  
  
-Ah, I get where you are going! You came here seeking the guidance and leadership of Ratibor the Bold to slay the witch!  
-No, we…- I started saying,  
-Yes, we are!- Interrupted Indi, with a hint of a wicked smile.  
-And who happens to be Ratibor the Bold?- Asked Argentea skeptically- Because, if the answer is you, I am not impressed.  
  
Far from being offended, the man let a throaty laugh out.  
  
-From which distant lands you come that you haven’t heard of Ratibor the Bold? I am the conqueror of Southern Ergoth, the terror of the Knights of Solamnia!  
  
Argentea stared him in the eye without blinking, seriously puzzled. Cat covered her mouth and coughed to pretend that she wasn’t snickering.  
  
-You know that she’s a Knight of Solamnia, don’t you?- I asked, trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.  
  
-She?- Now it was Ratibor who appeared puzzled. He examined Argentea from the top to the bottom. Twice. Some of her clothes, as well as her armor, had Solamnic emblems- But… She’s a woman!  
-You’re good at noticing the obvious. Congratulations- Argentea seemed to be getting a bit upset-. And, just so you know, if someone had taken over Southern Ergoth, I’d be aware of it.  
-I would have, if that old crone hadn’t got in my way- protested Ratibor-. When I find out how to break free of this curse, I will slaughter those Knights of Solamnia, and take over Southern Ergoth. They won’t defeat me twice!  
-She’s still a Knight of Solamnia, you know.- I intervened again.  
-So you were defeated.- Argentea smiled dismissively.  
-The Knights of Solamnia wet their beds in fear of my comeback. When I join back my men we will slaughter those knights, rape their women, burn their…  
-Stop!- Argentea had reached the limits of her patience- You’re not slaughtering or raping anyone.  
  
Ratibor stared defiantly at Argentea, but he dared not attack or threaten her. No matter how strong he believed himself to be: he was probably aware of being in a clear disadvantage against us.  
  
-Then, how am I supposed to prove my superiority?- The big man frowned.  
-You aren’t- Answered Argentea coldly-. You say that you have people waiting for you outside to start a war. If that is true, which I doubt, we cannot let you go.  
-Don't question my words, woman. I speak only the truth.  
-Then why haven't we heard of you or your men before?- Asked Argentea with growing contempt.  
-Maybe…- intervened Indi with a curious look in his eyes- How long have you been here, Ratibor the Bold?  
-I don't know- he answered-. A few years already. But my men wouldn't abandon me. They are surely making plans to take over this hut and release me.  
-What year was it when you were imprisoned here?- Indi kept asking.  
  
I realised where he was trying to get: he wasn't remembered, he didn't know that women could join the Knights of Solamnia…  
  
-Two hundred and thirteen- Ratibor answered with a hint of confusion-, why?  
-That is more than two hundred years!- Cat exclaimed.  
-No!- Answered Ratibor in refusal- You have to be kidding me! I am not that old!  
-You mentioned a curse- I said-. Maybe it’s preventing you from aging?  
  
The warrior thought deeply for a few seconds.  
  
-The Witch cursed me to watch over the hut and kill anyone who entered until she decided that I had paid for what I did. That was what she said.  
-I have a couple of questions- intervened Cat-: first, I am very curious about what you did to be punished like that and, second, why didn't you attack us? We have just entered the Hut!  
-No, you have come from inside- stated Ratibor, fully convinced, then pointed towards the door under the balcony-. But if you ever got out of that door and back again, I would have to kill you.  
-You didn't answer to my first question.- Cat stared at the man with curious eyes and a playful smile.  
  
Ratibor shrugged.  
  
-It was nothing serious. After making a strategic retreat against the Knights of Solamnia, we found that place, Artrosa, and that old crone, Baba Yaga. She offered me enough power to defeat the Knights in return for bringing her the head of an enemy of hers... but she betrayed me!- the rugged warrior appeared offended and furious- She couldn't possibly have known that the head belonged to another giant, they all look the same! He said that she wouldn't notice!  
  
We all exchanged stares of disbelief. Had this man tried to make a fool of the woman who probably was the most powerful witch in Krynn?  
  
-Wait, did you say Artrosa?- I asked, not wanting to dig further in his embarrassing story- Do you know where it is?  
-North from here and South East from Castle Eastwatch- answered the bearded man, giving me an intense stare-. Release me and I will guide you there, and together we will ravage the place. We will slaughter Baba Yaga’s followers and rape her priestesses until she comes out, and then…  
-No raping!- I yelled, grossed out.  
-It's nothing personal, girl, just a mean to an end.- Ratibor defended himself, as if that made it better.  
-No raping.- I repeated in a surly voice.  
  
Argentea turned around to face me and looked me in the eyes.  
  
-Can we talk?- then she looked at the others- All of us.  
-Of course- I answered nervously, before addressing Ratibor again, as politely as my disgust towards him allowed-. If you excuse us…  
  
The big man gave us an intense, suspicious stare, and said nothing. We walked back into the room where Nadya, Greta and Nina waited for us.  
  
-What do you think?- Asked Argentea, in a tone that evidenced his disgust towards Ratibor- What should we do with him?  
-He seems dangerous- said Nadya-. I'd say leave him here. No reason to lift a well placed curse.  
-Then, the next time we enter the hut, we will have to kill him.- I said.  
-So what?- Argentea replied contemptuously- If he attacks us, I won't hesitate. It won't be a big loss: a treacherous murderer, a rebel, and a rapist.  
-We don't know if he actually did those things- intervened Indi-. He seems like quite a loser to me.  
-Being a loser is not an excuse.- Objected Argentea.  
-If you ask me, I'd say that he's all bark and no bite- said Greta, waving her tail calmly-. People like him do anything to appear dangerous, but then they can’t even cut the head off the right giant.  
-All I can say- stated Nadya- is that I wouldn't feel safe around him.  
-Nor would I- I answered-, but I don't want to kill an innocent.  
-Curious idea you have of an innocent- Said Argentea-. We will only kill him if he chooses to attack us.  
-Except that he won't have a choice- I replied-. When he had, he chose not to attack us, so he seems like an innocent to me. He is a horrible person, right, and I don't feel safe having him around either, but we can't kill a man out of personal taste.  
  
Argentea grunted.  
  
-You're right.- She finally acknowledged.  
-So you want to release him- protested Nadya-. You can't be serious.  
-Why not?- Indi jumped onto the conversation- If he attempts something stupid, he will meet his punishment again.  
-Before or after he harms someone, Evil Druid?- Argentea said that in such an aggressive way that she made Indi flinch.  
-We will need to have him under constant watch if we want to be sure that it doesn't happen.- I said.  
  
Nadya looked at me, her eyes wide open in disbelief.  
  
-No. Tell me that you don't want to take him with us.  
-I don't,- I replied- but if we release him, everything he does afterwards will be our responsibility.  
-That assuming that we find a way to remove Baba Yaga's curse.- Objected Greta.  
-We can start searching at the library.- I said. We still were unsure that removing Baba Yaga's curse was the best course of action, but investigating could do no harm.  
  
Before we got into any investigation or found any hidden doors, though, Cat and Nadya climbed up to the balcony, excited to see where we had gotten to. As my sister looked out of the window, she almost squealed.  
  
-Look, Kileanna, look! We're home! We're back home!- She cried out excitedly as she lent me a hand to climb up quickly. The view was an endless landscape of snowy mountaintops and green valleys bathed by the morning sun.  
-This is so beautiful- Nadya said with her voice trembling with emotion-. I had never seen such a beautiful place. So much green… Who’d have ever thought it was possible?  
  
I attempted a smile. The land where I was born was undeniably beautiful, especially now that winter was gone, but my memories of it were tainted by the rejection I had suffered from my own people. I wanted to get answers more than anything else, but the idea of being back to my homeland made me want to run away as far as I could.


	58. Chapter 58

We sent Nina and the owl Thora away to scout ahead before venturing out of the Hut. My sister was excited to step back onto Ergothian ground, but there were enough interesting things in the room to keep us all distracted and busy. The shelves were full of the most bizarre things, and we were surprised to find the “keys” that we had used to move the Hut to Ergoth among them. Somehow, they had melted in the cooking pot and reformed again on the shelves. As Argentea said: magic is strange.

But the strangest magic of all was the bowl with an egg that, according to Ratibor, served to command the hut to move. He had seen the old witch do it, he swore, but Abyss take him if he knew how it worked. So we had a cauldron that allowed the hut to teleport and a bowl that made it walk? It almost sounded like a joke. Though a magical examination didn't render anything useful, I wanted to try to make the bowl work. It couldn't be much different than stirring the keys in the cauldron.

Following the Hut's logic, I assumed that if the cauldron required stirring, the egg in the bowl would need battering, so I started battering, unsure of how it would affect the Dancing Hut. Nothing happened, but I sensed that my mind had been linked to… something else. If that was the conscience of the Hut I might be able to command it via that link. “Move” I thought. Nothing happened. “Move!” I thought louder. Nothing.

-Kileanna!- Nadya called me from the balcony, where the two owls were perched (when had they returned?)- You'd better quit that and come to see this! There's someone approaching!  
-Wait!- I cried out- I am about to get results!  
-There are many of them!- She added.  
-Wait!

I had to be able to do something. I focused the best I could, and told the Hut to move with my best commanding mental voice which, for some reason, sounded like Argentea. Something happened, but not what I had wished to happen. For the way the Hut was shaking, I guessed that it was jumping in place.

-What are you doing?- Nadya protested- All the others are outside, you have to let them in!

I blinked in perplexity. When had they gone out? Why hadn't I noticed? How much time had I spent meddling with the bowl?

-I… I will try to stop it!- I answered, trying to feel my link with the Hut to command it.  
-Quick!- Commanded Nadya- I think that the people approaching are frost giants! They are big, and blue and armed!  
-I am trying!- I cried out.  
-Giants!- Ratibor said in excitement- If I could get out of here I'd exterminate them all!  
-You aren't helping.- Nadya said in the same severe voice that she'd have used to nag at her children.

Meanwhile, I tried to control the Hut. I kept commanding it to stay still, but it didn't obey. Instead, it started running around in circles as if chasing an invisible enemy. I heard muffled cries from outside.

-You almost ran over them!- Warned Nadya.  
-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!- I said in a high pitched voice. Then I concentrated again and repeated mentally to the Dancing Hut: “Stay still”. Against all odds, the room stopped moving. The Hut had obeyed. I was afraid of trying to command it again, but we needed it to kneel down if we wanted the rest of the group to get in, so I tried my luck. The rebellious Hut laid down abruptly, as if moving by force more than by its own will. Nadya jumped down from the balcony and opened the door to let our friends in and they entered hastily, all speaking at the same time, asking what had happened to the hut, informing about the situation outside… In the middle of the mess I managed to understand something about “a band of hostile giants” from Argentea.

-We have to do something!- I said.  
-There are too many!- Replied Indi- Our best chance is to attack from inside.  
-Agreed!- Cat climbed up the ladder to the balcony and pulled out her bow, followed by Nadya. Indi and Argentea were leaning out from the door, ready to defend our position with their own ranged attacks, while Greta just waited, unable to do anything in her wolf form.

Indi cast a fire spell, followed by a curse word. I didn't see what happened from my position, but he seemed frustrated.

-They are frost giants! I should have charred them to ashes!- He protested. As most cold-related creatures, frost giants were especially susceptible to fire, but they were still big, powerful and resistant.

I had to help or the giants would take over Baba Yaga's Hut, I thought. I put the bowl aside and began running towards the door, but a violent shake stopped me and almost made me fall. The Hut was moving again.

-Kileanna, stop!- Complained Cat- I can't aim!  
-I'm not doing anything!- I defended myself as I stumbled to get a grip on a table- It's moving on its own!

Before Argentea and he rolled out of the Hut, Indi closed the door, and tried to remain on his feet by pressing his back against it. My sister jumped down from the balcony to avoid being thrown out, and landed on her feet like her namesake. On the other hand, Nadya managed to keep her balance, and remained close to the window, observing what was happening outside with her eyes wide open.

-What's happening?- Inquired Greta- What's the Hut doing?  
-It's attacking the giants!- Answered Nadya.

I tried to reach the ladder to check out what was going on but the floor under my feet was too unstable and I hit myself against the wall. Aware that I wouldn't be able to reach the balcony without magic, I resorted to magic flight and dodged the two panicking birds to land next to Nadya, ready to help in the battle against the giants. I changed my mind in the moment I had a glimpse of the situation outside: the frost giants were powerless against the hut. Baba Yaga’s creation smashed, stomped and ran over them as if they were ants, with the exception that ants are sometimes able to bring down enemies much bigger than them. The giants defended themselves bravely, attacking the Hut desperately, but they weren't able to inflict more than a few scratches on the facade. It wasn't until they had suffered enough losses to realise that they couldn't win that they seemed to notice the two people peeking out from the balcony. A couple of javelins flew towards Nadya and me and, though they missed terribly, we thought that there was no point in taking risks: I flew back to the ground while Nadya laid down to avoid being targeted. Indi was trying to climb up the ladder to help upstairs, but Nadya dissuaded him with a gesture.

-Everything is under control!- She cried out.  
-Everything but the Hut!- Corrected Argentea.

I wasn't sure that I would be able to control the Hut again, nor that I should. After all, it was taking charge of some enemies that were definitely too much for us. In the end we just waited until the Hut stopped moving, which didn't happen until many minutes later. Surprisingly, everything was in its place. Not a single object had fallen down from a table or a shelf.

-Is it over?- Asked Ratibor, visibly altered.  
-It appears like it.- Answered Argentea coldly, approaching the door. As she opened it, a gentle spring breeze greeted us. In the distance, the Last Gaard mountains with their ancient and solemn look were an impressive view, but not as much as the one in the valley where we were standing: a field full of blue men, twice as big as any of us, squished as insects. The Hut had massacred them, and it had done so effortlessly and (which worried me the most) out of its own will. We all remained silent for a few seconds, shocked by the carnage, until Greta made her way out of the Hut (now sitting peacefully on its chicken legs) and broke the silence with a surprised howl.

-The ground is warm!- She howled, and she started scratching on it right away.

Nadya approached Greta and knelt next to her to examine the ground.

-The soil seems so fertile- she said, and looked to my sister-. It's like you told me. In Irrisen, people believe that the lands in the North are all deserts of burning sand.  
-I don't like it- protested Greta-. It's too hot.  
-Maybe you shouldn't wear such a heavy coat.- Joked Indi, patting the winter wolf on the head.  
-Kileanna is already working on that, or so she says.- Answered Greta, waving her tail.  
-I won't be done for a few weeks- I excused myself-. You will have to get used to the weather.  
-What if we get out of here now?- Interrupted Argentea- There might be more giants around here.

My sister looked around.

-No problem, we would see them coming from the distance- she said-. Though it’s still early, I agree on moving on- she added in excitement-. Our people shouldn't be far from here, maybe a day or two on foot.  
-I should try to locate the Knights of Solamnia too- replied Argentea-. If we are in Southern Ergoth, we cannot be far from Castle Eastwatch. I must inform the Knights about what is happening if we intend to get their help.  
-And tell them that you are alive and safe.- I added with a smile, pretending that everything was fine. Castle Eastwatch was the place where Argentea was going to meet her future husband, and that made me feel nervous and sad.  
-That too.- She answered without a hint of emotion in her voice.

We agreed on beginning the journey immediately to get as many hours of sunlight as we could: we had already our backpacks with us, and we didn't want to get back into the Hut and fight Ratibor. Using the Hut as a vehicle was also beyond consideration after its latest behaviour, as we weren't sure that we would be able to control it. Even if we had to stay alert for giants and other threats in our way, right now walking to our destination seemed way safer. It would also allow us to determine more precisely where we were as we walked… as well as giving me some time to cope with the fact that I was back to my homeland, and that the answers I seeked were closer than ever.


	59. Chapter 59

  
We left the Dancing Hut unattended, trusting that it would be able to defend itself if needed and, in the unlikely case that someone managed to enter, they would have to fight Ratibor. We found the’ camp of the giants right at the entrance of the valley, completely empty. Most likely, the Hut had killed them all, but we had to be aware for more giants looking for their missing friends or just traveling the mountains. Many frost giants had made Southern Ergoth their home since the arrival of the Frost Tyrant Gellidus, and few of them had departed after his defeat. But giants were not the only creatures that were left to remind us of harsher times in Ergoth.  
  
It was early afternoon and we were passing by some trees when Cat (who was leading the march alongside Argentea) noticed something moving in the nearby bushes and warned us in whispers.  
  
-It might be an enemy or it might be the dinner- she said-. In any case, it's worth checking out.  
  
My sister started walking towards the bushes, circling around them to avoid scaring away our hypothetical dinner. Meanwhile, Argentea was more concerned about hidden enemies, and she approached the place where Cat had heard the noise more directly and noisily, with her sword and shield ready. As she got closer, a pair of skeletal hands emerged from the vegetation, and Argentea, with a cry of horror, took cover from an attack that never came. Instead, the disembodied hands floated towards my sister, opening and closing frantically, trying to clutch her. Cat stepped back to stay away from the skeletal claws, but they kept trying to reach her and as they came closer to her I noticed that there were also a couple of eyeballs floating near the hands, its milky pupils set on my sister. I had heard of this creature before.  
  
-Wichtlin!- My voice cracked in panic. No matter how much of an outcast I was, I had heard about wichtlins (I doubt any elf hadn't): undead elves, hungry for the lives of their former kin, slaves to the will of their Ghoul Queen Sylyana- Argentea! Don't let it catch her!- I begged.  
  
Argentea was already rushing to protect Cat but, before she could do anything, a huge white shape appeared from behind me and tackled my sister's attacker. Greta was aiming too low, far below the skeletal hands and floating eyeballs, but somehow the creature fell down. How could that be? My sister wasted no time trying to figure it out; seeing an opportunity she could exploit, she attacked quickly, going for the eyes of the undead creature. It was a perfectly aimed hit, but it caused no apparent harm to the wichtlin, which quickly stood up again and resumed its attempts to reach for my sister. Nadya's arrows were equally ineffective but, when one of them was stopped by an invisible barrier right under the wichtlin’s eyeballs, it allowed me to confirm what I had already began suspecting with Greta’s attack: we weren't facing a creature who had only eyes and skeletal hands, but a whole, partially invisible being. At the same time that Indi fired a couple of scorching beams from his hands, I summoned a cloud of sparkling dust to cover our enemy and reveal the invisible parts. My sister was covered too, but she was too focused on the glittery skeleton to care. Even when Argentea bull rushed it, pushing it away from Cat, the undead monstrosity rushed back towards her.  
  
-What do you want from me?- She cried out, as she delivered another ineffective slash right to its throat- Creep!  
  
Against all odds, the creature replied in a perfect Elven, with a soft voice that could have been even melodious hadn't it been full of spite.  
  
-I want you to feel my embrace, elf.  
-Leave my sister alone!- I cried out, channeling magic to animate my hair.  
  
I was ignored, as much as everyone else. Even Indi, whose elemental magic appeared to be much more effective than all physical attacks together, didn't get much attention. And, though my sister was an agile dodger and quick to move away from threats, it was only a matter of time that she made a mistake; as the wichtlin's skeletal hands lifted towards her, trying to grab her by the neck, she instinctively covered herself with her forearms. When the undead touched her, even only through the clothes, she went pale, the skin on her face covered in blueish black veins, and she fell to the ground, immobile, apparently dead. And not even then, did the undead elf turn its attention away from her. I couldn’t hold back a cry of desperation.  
  
Argentea, Nadya and Greta reinforced their attacks, but the wichtlin seemed impervious to any damage but Indi's spells, and those weren't keeping him away from Cat.  
  
-You can leave- the creature spoke again-, I only want the elf.  
  
I had to distract it before it did something terrible to my sister. I didn't even know if she was alive, but I needed to believe that she was. If the wichtlin wanted elves, I was the only one who could help.  
  
I channeled healing magic through my hair. Undead are imbued with necromantic energy, which causes them to be damaged by the same forces that heal the living. This seems to cause pain and rejection to them, so if it didn't catch the wichtlin's attention, nothing would.  
  
-I am an elf too, come and get me!- I cried out, laying an elongated lock of hair on the wichtlin's back and hitting him with healing magic. It was far less effective than Indi's elemental spells, but it did the job. The undead elf turned around and looked at me. It was a piercing stare that made me feel uncomfortable, as if it was peering right into my soul. I wanted to run away, but I had to stay focused. I knew I could fly out of its reach whenever I wanted, but that might make the wichtlin lose interest in me.  
  
-Leave the elf here and go- the undead said again, in a low, threatening voice, as it turned away from me-. I have no interest in you.  
-I am an elf too!- I repeated in desperation, all the memories of how Nazhena had put me into magic sleep coming back to my mind.  
  
Fortunately, I wasn't the only one protecting my sister, and both Argentea and Greta’s strategies worked much better than mine. As the first one shield bashed the wichtlin away from Cat again, the second tripped it to the ground. That gave Indi enough time to make a bolt of lightning come down from the clear sky and hit the wichtlin. That didn't kill it or stop it, but when it tried to get to my sister again, Argentea and Greta were already blocking its way. The undead struggled to get past them, but Argentea was an expert protector and kept pushing it away with her shield. As most of the wichtlin remained invisible, only outlined with sparkling dust, it was hard to know how badly hurt it was so, when Indi's next lighting hit it and it crumbled down to the ground in a pile of blackened bones, it was unexpected.  
  
We all gathered around my sister, who laid on the grass, pale and motionless. She showed no signs of breathing but, when I put my hand under her nose I noticed a barely perceptible flow of air.  
  
-She's alive!- I cried out, unable to hold back my relief.  
  
As I spoke, I noticed that Cat's eyes became centered on me. She was conscious!  
  
-Don't worry, I will help you- I said, touching her forehead-. I can help you.  
  
I rolled up her sleeve, to check out the damage that the wichtlin's touch had caused. The skin on her arm had acquired an unhealthy purplish color and fallen off in some points, revealing the necrotic flesh under it. It looked horrible, but I hoped that magic healing could do something for her. I used my witchcraft to summon healing energies, the same way that I had done with the wichtlin. Unlike with a regular magic spell, I could manipulate raw energy like that everytime I wanted, but never twice in a day on the same person, as they temporally developed some kind of innate resistance to it.  
  
My sister's flesh reacted immediately to my magic, regaining its former healthy appearance, and soon it wasn't more than a superficial wound that reminded me slightly of a burn. But, even if she was looking much better now, she was still stiff like a corpse.  
  
-I don't know what else I can do…- I whined- Indi, can you…?  
-Give it time- Nadya interrupted me-. She isn't at risk now. Just wait.  
  
It was difficult to me to see my sister like that, but I forced myself to be patient. In the end, less than a minute after, Cat shook violently as if hit by lightning and stood up quickly.  
  
-I couldn't move!- She said, talking way too fast- I was hearing you, but I couldn't reply! What a crappy sensation!  
  
I gave her a big hug of relief.  
  
-I am fine, I am fine!- She said laughing- I didn't know there were still some of those things remaining.- She added, pointing at the remains of the wichtlin.  
-What was that anyway?- Asked Argentea.  
-A wichtlin- I explained-. From what I heard, they are elves who died after commiting a big crime against their kin and rise again as undead serving the Ghoul Queen. They share her hatred for all elves and are bound to exterminate them and turn them into wichtlins. What I don't get is why it ignored me. Why didn't it come after me like it did with my sister?  
-Maybe it wanted to take care of her first.- Indi said without much conviction.  
-She was defenseless and unable to go anywhere- replied Greta-. There was no reason not to take charge of the other elf.  
-Am I even an elf?- I complained- I don't even know who I am… what I am.  
  
My sister frowned.  
  
-Not that again. You are an elf. You are my sister.  
-Who are my parents then?- I asked in a harsh tone.  
-Stop it!- Cat cried out angrily- I don't know who my parents were either and that doesn't make me less of an elf.  
-Why do you worry so much anyway?- Asked Argentea in a soft, calm voice. That was supposed to sound sympathetic, but it seemed really hypocritical to me; you shouldn't worry about who you are, unless you are a noble human, then that's all what matters. I stared her deeply in the eyes. She probably didn't mean that, but I took it that way.  
-I just want to know who I am.- I replied.  
-You should know by now- Intervened Nadya-. Would anything that you find out change who you are?  
  
I shrugged. There was no point in starting an argument. They hadn't experienced the nightmares, the rejection, the sensation of not belonging, the power growing inside myself that I couldn't fully comprehend. They wouldn't understand, no matter how hard I tried to explain it.  
  
-We'd better keep going- I said faintly-. We must find out where we exactly are and how to get to Artrosa.  
-This might be a good place to make a halt and rest for a while- Suggested Nadya-. We still have a few hours of daylight ahead and we haven't eaten anything since early morning.  
-Good idea!- Agreed Indi- As long as there are no more creepy eyes lurking around.  
-Just mine.- I joked.  
-If there were more of them we would have caught their attention- said Greta, sniffing the air around-. I'll stay aware, though.  
  
It was pleasant to drop the backpacks and grab something to eat, but I had too many worries in my mind and barely ate anything or participated in the conversation. After a short time, we resumed our journey, though we had barely started walking again when we saw a figure approaching from the direction where we were heading to. It wasn't big enough to be a giant, nor it appeared to be a wichtlin. It was a short-framed yet athletic man dressed in soft leather, carrying a spear and a bow.  
  
-An elf!- Cried out my sister, hardly containing her joy, and started running in his direction. We went after her, but it was hard to follow her rhythm. The elf looked intimidated at first but soon he relaxed his attitude and smiled. He seemed rather familiar to me.  
-Wildcat! Is that you?- He asked in Elven, genuinely surprised. There had been decades since I last heard my sister being addressed by that name.  
-Alleycat.- She corrected gently.  
-Ah, yes- he said condescendingly-, I had forgotten that you wanted to be called like that now.  
  
“It's the name that your people gave her, moron.” I wanted to say, but I didn't want to kill the magic of the moment. When my sister had started wandering around human villages and farms to find food for us, other Kagonesti elves started calling her “Alleycat” as a mockery of her real name. Far from taking it as an insult, she had adopted it and carried it with pride.  
  
-So what are you doing here by your own?- Asked Cat with a curious smile.  
  
We had started to reach my sister, Greta first, and then the rest of us. I remained in the back trying to be invisible.  
  
-What are you doing here in such a strange company?- He asked back, laughing- Have you finally decided to come back home?  
-No, I mean, maybe…- Cat answered, looking at me from the corner of the eye. That made the other elf see me at least, despite my efforts on remaining unnoticed. As his eyes met mine his expression changed from joy to disappointment.  
-Oh, I see. You're still taking care of that one.  
  
“My name is Kileanna, you bastard!” I wanted to reply, but I got back to looking at my shoes instead.  
  
-She's my sister. I have a responsibility.- Cat answered, making me feel like a heavy load that she'd be better without.  
-I understand,- He said. I bet he didn't- but you know they won't feel comfortable around her. After we lost most of our people against Gellidus’ forces, I am left in charge. I have to look for the best of our people.  
  
Cat wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
  
-If you are in charge, you can change everything, tell them to accept her.  
-I can try.- He acknowledged. I suspected that he was only telling my sister what she wanted to hear, but by the way her face brightened I could tell that she believed him.  
-Aren't you going to introduce us?- Asked Indi, interrupting- I hope you are aware that we have no clue about what is going on.  
  
Cat blushed, suddenly realizing that she had been speaking in Elven for a while.  
  
-I am sorry!- She rushed to apologize- This is Gaelead, an old friend of ours.  
  
Gaelead! So that was the name! My sister used to be friends with him a long time ago. They probably knew each other before I was born, but I didn't know him well, as he used to politely ignore or avoid me. He definitely wasn't “an old friend of mine”.  
  
-Pleased to meet you- Gaelead said after Cat introduced him to the rest of the group-. Why are you on Kagonesti lands?  
  
His words might sound too brash, but most Kagonesti elves weren't very proficient in the Common language. It was evident that Gaelead struggled with each word to get it right.  
  
-We are looking for a place called Artrosa- Explained Greta-. Women carved on a mountain, something like that.  
  
Gaelead stared at Greta in shock when she began talking, but he recovered swiftly.  
  
-I know the place. It is very old.  
  
“Very old” was a different concept to elves than it was to humans. Mountains were very old. The Sun and the Moons were very old. Anything else was, at best, just old.  
  
-How do we get there?- I asked shyly.  
-Why?- He asked suspiciously.  
-There's someone trying to bring winter back to Ergoth- I answered-. We are trying to stop it.  
  
Gaelead looked at me as if pondering if I was saying the truth before speaking again.  
  
-It is North from here, not far- He looked at my sister thoughtfully-. Our camp is near. You can stay with us- then he looked at me-. But you have to be good.  
-Don't worry, I will behave.- I said grimly.  
-We will- corrected Argentea harshly-. And anyway, I don't think we will be staying for long. I will need indications to get to Castle Eastwatch or the nearest Solamnic detachment.  
-That is easy. There is a big road to the North.- Answered Gaelead pointing to somewhere on the Northwest.  
  
After some more explanations, we learned that both destinations required us to get past the elven camp and then cross the valleys to the North up to Artrosa or head up to the road that circled around the mountains and leading to Castle Eastwatch, a three to four days trip. I had guessed that we would go to Artrosa first, but Argentea had different thoughts on the subject. To her, gaining the help from the Knights of Solamnia should be top priority.  
  
-We aren't even sure that we can count on Baba Yaga, or how much time we will lose on this search- she said-. The Knights are our best and safest bet.  
-We would lose so much time going to Castle Eastwatch and back.- I protested.  
-I'd just forget about Artrosa and this senseless search- she stated but, as she looked at my sad, desperate look, she added-, but you can always go to Artrosa to find out what you need while I travel to Castle Eastwatch.  
-And part ways?- I tried not to sound too whiny, but my voice betrayed me.  
-I will be fine. There will be Solamnic patrols on the road that will be glad to escort me, so do not worry about me. We will meet again in a week or two.  
  
How could I explain to her that I didn't want her to leave? That I was afraid of her not coming back? Of her not wanting to come back with us? With me. She would meet her future husband, the one to which she was married on a (probably) prophetic dream. She might fall in love with him and… No. That was a selfish way to think. It was for our best. This wasn't about some Solamnic noble wanting to marry Argentea. This was about getting help against Queen Elvanna and her conquest plans. I forced a smile.  
  
-It sounds like a good idea- I acknowledged-. Just take care.  
-Yes, we don't want you to be kidnapped again.- Joked Indi.  
  
Argentea gave him a killer stare.  
  
-I can take care of myself, thanks.  
  
We agreed on resting for the night on the Kagonesti camp, then heading up North together until it was time to part ways. I couldn't help but keep worrying about Argentea and how would things go in Castle Eastwatch, but I convinced myself that it was for the best.  
  
The elven camp, as Gaelead had told us, wasn't far away, but that was enough time for my sister to engage our guide in conversation and get up to date with all the news around the town for the past two decades. That was how we learned that finding him near where we had found the wichtlin wasn't accidental; he had been tracking it for the past hours and was about to give up on his search when we spotted him. He, of course, was delighted to know that we had slain it and relieved to know that my sister was fine. When she proudly showed him her wounded arm, he told her that he'd have one of the healers of the tribe to take a look at it, which prompted her to answer: “but Kileanna has already healed me, she's the best healer”. Of course, that didn't please Gaelead but Cat didn't seem to notice. Both were getting along well. Really well. Even if I was the only one in the group who could understand what they were saying, everyone noticed. It made me feel sorry for my sister. She had always gotten along well with our people. Was it fair that she had to live as an outcast because of me, when it was obvious that being among other elves made her happier?  
  
We got to the Kagonesti camp with me immersed in those thoughts. Maybe it was time to part ways, not only with Argentea but also with my sister?


	60. Chapter 60

The camp was located in the middle of a small wood and looked nothing like a human camp. Kagonesti elves had gotten used to building tents when Southern Ergoth froze but, now that the weather was much warmer, they had gotten back to sleeping on trees or on the grass. After the attempts of the other elven races to force their “civilisation” on them, most Kagonesti rejoiced on their harmony with nature more than ever. As such, the camp consisted mainly of a campfire and the scarce belongings of the tribe scattered around the place or hanging from the trees. Around a dozen of people were present at the moment of our arrival, and ceased their activity to stare at us. So many eyes on me made me nervous, but at least the attention was split between me and the foreign visitors this time.

Before anyone approached or addressed us, Gaelead took the lead and spoke, presenting us as “Wildcat’s allies”, accompanying her on an important mission (of course, my sister protested, insisting that she was Alleycat, not Wildcat, but she wasn't being paid attention). Judging by their looks, not everybody was happy with our presence, but nobody protested openly. We got many condescending looks when we installed our tents but, again, no complaints; they understood that it must be a human thing, as humans tended to frown upon sleeping in the open.

After setting up camp, we were invited to sit by the campfire and share a meal with our hosts. Cat was delighted, with everyone asking her to tell the stories of our travels; even the rest of the group ended up getting along rather well with the elves when the latter overcame their initial apprehension. I was the only one that remained ignored, mistrusted, pushed aside. They avoided sitting next to me, even looking at me. Though Cat made a big effort in making me participate of the conversation by encouraging me to tell the story of our adventures I felt the other elves’ rejection every time that I spoke, and I finally resolved that the best thing I could do was to remain silent and close to the few people I felt confident with.

-Why do they treat you like that?- Asked Nadya in a low voice, clearly upset about the attitude of the other elves.

I shrugged.

-They think that I am endangering them just by being here- I explained-. I'm an ill omen. Blood red hair, mismatched eyes…- I chuckled humorlessly- I have it all.  
-This is stupid- protested Argentea-. You shouldn't tolerate it.  
-What can I do?- I said hopelessly- They give more credit to their superstitions than to anything I could do to prove them wrong. And… maybe they are right. There's something very wrong with me.  
-Maybe that is just what they have led you to believe.- Argued Nadya, leaning her hand on my shoulder.

I wished she was right. But there was something wrong with me and, somehow, the Kagonesti knew. How could I not understand their fear if I felt it myself?

-Maybe…- I replied without conviction. After a short pause I stood up- I think that I am going to my tent and work on Greta's rimepelt for a while.  
-Is everything going alright?- Asked Cat, approaching as she noticed that I was preparing to leave.  
-I'm fine- I lied-. Just a little tired.

Cat gave me a sympathetic smile.

-Things will get better- she said in a soft, compassionate tone-. Gaelead is on our side. He will convince everyone to accept you and we'll have a home.  
-You'd love to stay here, don't you?- I asked her.  
-We might!- She answered excitedly- When the Knights of Solamnia take charge of all this mess they will no longer need us and we can…  
-I won't stay- I interrupted-, but you should. You'd be happier living among your people.  
-Our people- she corrected-. And I can't leave you down to your luck.  
-You wouldn't- I insisted-. I have Argentea and Nadya- I pointed at both-, and Nina, and all the others. And I can take care of myself. You should be able to live your own life.  
-I am living my own life!- Replied Cat.  
-All you do is take care of me. All the time.

Nadya and Argentea had been listening at the conversation but didn’t participate, probably considering that it was one of those “sister moments”, so I had almost forgotten that they were there when Nadya intervened.

-Maybe that's what she wants.  
-Then she's wrong- I said grimly. She was willing to sacrifice everything else for me, while I wouldn't do the same for her. I needed more-. I will hurt her.

Suddenly, my sister's face went pale and she stood frozen solid for a second before turning around to face me with a mixture of fear and rage in her eyes.

-Don't ever dare to say that!- She yelled at me like she had lost her mind. Everybody turned around to see what was going on- You will never hurt me! Never!

I couldn't fathom what could have triggered such a disproportionate reaction on my sister. There were some topics that were sensitive to her, but I had never seen her like that. She made me a little scared.

-I don't want to hurt you, but…- I started to say apologetically.  
-You won’t- she interrupted me, grabbing my hands with hers and staring me in the eyes-. You are my sister. You are a good person.  
-I… Thank you for your faith in me, now I…- I could no longer stand so many eyes on me. All the camp was looking, talking in whispers.- I need some rest, really. This has been a long day.

I didn't wait for my sister’s reaction, I just turned around and ran more than walked to the tent. I breathed deeply.

-I know this must be difficult for both of you.

I turned around in surprise to notice that Argentea had followed me.

-How is Cat doing?- I asked.  
-You know her, she will be fine. She's with Nadya.

Argentea entered the tent and sat by my side.

-What about you?- She asked- I was starting to get sick of those elves. Have they always been like that?  
-It’s not that bad, I guess. You grow used to it. It's not like they hurt me, or insult me. They just won't let me forget that I am not like them.  
-That is ridiculous. Nobody should be treated like that.

I smiled and leaned my head on her shoulder. She was one of those rare people that still expected the world to be fair. That made me want to be able to share her optimism.

-You don't have to tolerate this- she repeated-. You know there will always be a place in my home for you and Cat. Solamnics don't care about nonsensical superstitions.  
-They don't like magic.- I replied.  
-As long as you don't start burning houses down there won't be a problem.  
-You know I can't use fire magic to save my life.- I said laughing.  
-Then it will be…- while she talked, I started kissing her neck. She blushed and interrupted her speech- uhm… fine.  
-I missed having some privacy last days- I whispered to her ear-. You know, between us.  
-What if Cat comes to check up on you and...- Out of embarrassment, Argentea didn't even manage to finish the question. I found it adorable.  
-It wouldn't be the first time- I chuckled while I slipped my hand under her gambeson-. And I am sure that she can figure it out.  
-Figure out what?- She asked, even more embarrassed after my latest words.  
-That this is not a good moment to check up on me.- I answered, playfully kissing her lips.

I had to admit that I felt a certain delight in making Argentea blush. She was usually so self confident that watching her like that was adorable and funny at the same time.

-You are teasing me.- She said as she returned my kisses.  
-Me?- I replied with my most innocent voice- Never. I just wanted to be with you one last time before you left.  
-I will not be out for more than a few days.- She said, looking deeply in my eyes.

I embraced her and slipped my hands under her clothes to caress her back.

-But things may change- I said with a sad voice-. You are going to meet that Solamnic lord- I sighed-. I don't want to lose you.  
-We have bigger concerns to talk about than marriage- Argentea said with a hint of disgust-. And you will never lose me. Even if I get married, you will always have my back.  
-Only your back?- I joked, but humor failed to show in my voice- There will be things that we won't do after you marry, right?

I’d swear that I saw a shadow of sadness on her face, but it disappeared so quick that I couldn't have the certainty that I wasn’t just seeing what I wanted to see.

-Of course- she replied as she started taking off her heavier clothes to grant me easier access to all her body-. It would not be right that a married woman relieved herself with anyone else than her husband.  
-So you still think that what we have is just a relief?- My voice almost cracked, but I did my best to keep my composure.  
-What else?- Argentea replied- As you said, I might be a married woman soon.

Judging for her face, she could have just said that she was going to be a dead woman soon.

-You don't have to if it's not what you want.- I said, embracing her tightly.  
-We have discussed this- she replied dismissively-. It's my responsibility.

I leaned my head on her chest, feeling her breath on my hair, her heart pounding in my ear. I sighed. I knew that I wasn't going to change her mind.

-Well… We have today, at least.- I said softly.  
-You are always so dramatic.- She answered, almost laughing. Then she wrapped her arms around my body and kissed me with a passion that caught me unawares. I drew her in, returning the kiss tenderly at first, then frantically as I got carried away and forgot all the concerns that had been clouding my mind.


	61. Chapter 61

The camp was quiet and a pale moonlight illuminated the tent every time the wind moved the cloth. It must be late, but I refused to give up to sleep. With our passion already satisfied, Argentea and I cuddled lazily under the blankets, enjoying the scarce moments of calm that we had. Cat hadn't showed up, nor had Indi or Nadya; they were probably sleeping on the other tent though, knowing my sister, she might be sleeping in the open, now that the weather allowed it.  
  
Suddenly, we heard a howl that pierced the silence of the night. It sounded close to the camp and it was followed by a fierce, low-pitched growl.  
  
-Was that Greta?- Asked Argentea, alarmed, pushing the blanket aside and standing up in the blink of an eye.  
  
Outside, I heard voices of elves raising the alarm. Nina was hooting loudly too.  
  
-What’s happening?- Argentea was struggling to get some clothes on, but her nightgown wouldn't collaborate.  
-We're under attack!- I cried out, reaching for my robes, that somehow had turned inside out. Unlike Argentea, I didn’t really mind showing up in the nude (those were the typical human taboos), but the nights in Ergoth could be rather cold.  
  
I got out of the tent as soon as I figured out which limb went where in my robes, floating above the ground to keep my bare feet away from the mud. Argentea soon followed, sword and shield in her hands, wearing nothing but a nightgown. Outside, the elves ran for their lives as Greta fought fiercely to keep two nightmarish creatures away from the camp. They looked somewhat similar to big, white apes, with prominent tusks, hooved legs and large horns on their foreheads. Their skin resembled that of frozen corpses and their cold eyes flared with hate. I had never seen anything similar, though I was sure that they had to be some class of demons. Their magically reinforced skin kept them safe from Greta's powerful bite, so all she could do was keep them at bay while she waited for reinforcements to join the fray. Argentea didn't waste time: she bull rushed the closest demon away from Greta with a powerful shield bash. Meanwhile, I rushed to the other tent to gather up the rest of the group and make sure that everybody was fine.

  
A loud scream greeted me as Nadya attempted to cover up her nudity with the pullover she was holding. Behind her, I got a clear view of Indi's bottom while he struggled to get his trousers on.  
  
-We're already coming, get out!- Nadya yelled at me, blushing in embarrassment. With her pale skin, her cheeks looked like red apples.  
  
I backed away, shocked. Indi and Nadya? Who'd have imagined? And where was Cat? Those were thoughts that I couldn't give much consideration, though, as the demons were quickly overpowering Greta and Argentea. The latter seemed lost without her armor and, even though she protected herself as best as she could with her shield, one of the demons inflicted her a ravaging bite on her lower torso. The other, seeing a smaller and weaker victim in her, forgot about Greta and punched Argentea in the face.  
  
I couldn't wait for the rest of the group to come. I had to do something. Now.  
  
-Sleep!- I cried out loudly, pointing at the first demon, who immediately fell down to the ground, snoring deeply.  
  
Argentea spat some blood and, staring at the remaining demon with fire in her eyes, delivered two deadly blows followed by a shield bash right to the face. That only caused the demon superficial cuts and a broken nose, but it could have easily killed anyone who didn't have magically reinforced skin. It also served as a distraction for Greta to approach him from the back, grab him by the hind leg and drag him to the ground. The demon stood up steadily and responded punching Greta on the ribs with an angry bellow. The elves observed us from a safe distance: most of them were non combatants, and even the ones who were would rather protect their beloved ones than engage on a fight against demons. My sister, though, was nowhere to be seen.  
  
-Cat!- I called in a loud voice.  
-Here!- She replied from the distance- We could use some help!  
  
I looked at Argentea and Greta. Their lives weren't immediately endangered, plus Nadya and Indi would join them at any moment.  
  
-Stay there!- I said to Argentea and Greta- I'm going to check up on Cat!  
-Don't do anything stupid!- Replied Argentea.  
-I won't!  
  
As far as I knew, the demons couldn't fly, which allowed me to stay out of their reach for as long as I wanted to. Flying would also allow me to rise above the trees to locate my sister easily. So I flew up, in the direction where I had heard my sister’s voice. Nina joined me in my flight, guiding me towards my sister.  
  
“Demon!” She hooted, alarmed.  
  
A chilly wind blew and, without my usual heavy stockings, I was starting to feel the cold, but I spotted my sister in the middle of some trees immediately. She was running away from another demon, trying to attract him in Greta's direction, while Gaelead shot his bow from atop of a tree. If it was his intention to attract the demon's attention, he was failing at it, as the monster seemed to care about nothing but my sister.  
  
I pointed my finger at the demon and made him sleep with a single word as I had done with the first one. My sister didn't lose her time, she ran back to the sleeping demon and slashed his throat open with a single nifty move.  
  
-Are you alright?- I asked to my sister, flying down to her side.  
-Yes!- She replied as she started running back to the camp- He tried to kill me in my sleep, but I was awake and saw him coming.  
  
Her clothes were dirty and wrinkled as if she had been wrestling the demon across half of the woods. I also noticed that she was bleeding from a circular wound on her shoulder, where her clothes had been torn.  
  
-You're bleeding!- I cried out, worried.  
-This is nothing!- She replied dismissively- The bastard bit me, but now he's dead!  
  
When we reached the camp, Nadya and Indi were already fighting the remaining demon. Indi was cursing because lightning spells didn't seem to affect the monster (I guess he had ran out of fire magic against the wichtlin), but Nadya, Greta and Argentea appeared to have the situation under control. The demon was badly injured and standing up out of sheer willpower. Cat joined the fray with another deadly slash to the throat that made the monstrous ape totter, bordering unconsciousness.  
  
-Opportunist Cat!- Greta growled playfully- Get your own prey!  
-Ungrateful wolf!- Replied Cat, grinning as she readied another attack- I'm helping you!  
-Less talk and more fight!- Protested Argentea, delivering the final blow to the demon's chest. The monster fell to the ground, covered in small but unaccountable wounds. Argentea let her shield down and grabbed the sword in both hands, beheading the demon to make sure that it was really dead. At the same time, my sister cut off the sleeping demon's throat before it woke up again.  
  
-Was this one your prey too?- She said teasingly to Greta.  
-It’s not fun killing prey in their sleep.- She replied with pretended indifference, but slowly waving her tail in a friendly way.  
-Is everyone alright?- I asked rhetorically; it was evident that Argentea and Cat were wounded. Greta was probably bruised too, but it was difficult to tell with that thick fur coat of hers.  
-I'm fine- replied Cat-. The bite is rather superficial.  
-You look like you had been ran over by a mammoth.- Observed Greta.  
  
-Oh, don't worry!- Cat replied, shrugging off some of the dirt on her clothes- That angry gorilla only bit me! The rest of it, it wasn't him!  
  
“If not him, who?” I thought, and suddenly it all made sense. Why would my sister have been away from the camp past midnight… with Gaelead?  
  
-Alright, let me take a look…- I replied, trying to push aside the strange pictures on my mind.  
  
I examined my sister's wound. It was ugly, but not very serious. The necrotic skin on her arm hadn't gotten worse either. I might be able to heal everything with a single invocation of raw healing power, but I had already used it earlier in the day on her, so there would still be a few hours before I could use that magic on her again. Using regular spells was an option but, suddenly, I felt a glimpse of inspiration. I knew a simple spell that would allow me to debilitate my enemies’ resolution to my curses so I could use them more than once on them. Why shouldn't it work with beneficial magic too? If I got to make that work, I might gain access to more healing power at the cost of a very basic spell.  
  
-Would you allow me to try something on you?- I asked Cat.  
-Sure. Go on.  
-Don't try to resist the spell I'm casting, alright?  
-Alright.- She replied calmly.  
  
I cast my spell nervously. I almost expected it not to work, but it did: when I invoked my healing magic on Cat, she was healed normally, and all her wounds disappeared. Argentea’s injuries were a bit more serious. She had been bitten at least twice, and she was covered in bruises. When I got to her, she was checking out her mouth for missing teeth.  
  
-Don't worry, they are all in their place.- I said, giving her a calming smile.  
-That son of a… mother.- She “cursed”.  
  
I laid my hand gently in her bruises and let the healing magic flow. The bruises disappeared right away, but the bite marks were still there. I was afraid that they would get infected if left untreated, and I was looking forward to put my new trick into practice again.  
  
-Those wounds still look bad- I said-. Can I use on you the same spell that I used on my sister?  
-What does it do?- She asked warily.  
-It… allows me to use my healing powers on you more than once in a day- I explain-. Technically, it would also make you more vulnerable to my curses but, of course, I am not going to put a curse on you.  
-Will it have a permanent effect on me?- She sounded strangely suspicious.  
-Of course not!- I replied, almost offended- Don't you trust me?  
-I do- she said firmly-. But I don't trust magic.  
  
After a short pause, Argentea sighed.  
  
-If you think it is safe, go on.  
-It is. Don't try to resist it.- I whispered as I laid my hands on her.  
  
Once again, the spell worked as intended. Argentea shuddered when I used it on her, but when the healing magic did its job and her wounds were gone, she allowed herself to relax. After making sure that she was alright, I turned to Greta. I had seen her being hit too.  
  
-Do you need healing?- I offered.  
-I'm fine- she replied amicably-. I have nothing that a night worth of sleep won't heal. I'd rather worry about those.- She added, pointing her nose towards our elven hosts.  
  
The Kagonesti weren't getting back to their sleep, nor were they approaching us to discuss what had happened. Instead, they had gathered on the other side of the camp, with Gaelead among them. Whatever they were discussing couldn't be heard from our position.  
  
-What are they up to?- Argentea frowned.  
-I don't like this.- Whispered Nadya, who hadn't put down her bow yet.  
  
Cat looked at the elves, intrigued, and strode towards them. I followed her, still floating above ground level. As we approached, everyone but Gaelead backed away. I noticed that his clothes were as dirty as my sister’s and, like Nadya, he was still holding his bow.  
  
-What's going on?- Asked Cat, worried and curious at the same time.  
  
The elves looked at her and then at each other, but they didn't replied until Gaelead spoke.  
  
-They are scared- he said-. You can't blame them.  
-Don't, worry- Cat replied, smiling kindly-. The monsters are all dead now.  
  
Gaelead made a long, uncomfortable pause.  
  
-Your friends…- He coughed, trying to find the right words- They have to go. You can stay if you wish, but they are no longer welcome here.  
-What?- Cat stared at the Kagonesti leader with her eyes wide open, moving her lips as if she was going to say something, but no sound came out from her mouth.  
-We protected you!- I cried out with a rage that I didn't know I was holding inside- We saved you! Why are you so ungrateful?  
  
Gaelead stepped forward to face me, but I could see the fear in his eyes.  
  
-You endangered us- he replied firmly-. You brought demons here and, even now, you keep flaunting your magic at us.  
  
I looked at my feet, still dangling in mid air. Landing now would be acknowledging what he was saying, admitting that I had done a bad thing, which I hadn't.  
  
-Forgive me, Wildcat- Gaelead continued apologetically-, but this has been too much. I have to protect our people. I won't make your friends go in the middle of the night, but they will have to leave tomorrow.  
  
Cat gave an intense look at the Kagonesti leader and turned around to leave as she grabbed my arm.  
  
-Let's go, Kileanna- she muttered with contained anger, then directed a last glance at Gaelead as we left-. And it's Alleycat! A-lley-cat!  
-Cat, I…- I started to say with sorrow in my voice.  
-Not now.- She replied, and walked away from me, heading back to the woods. I wondered if I should follow her, but I knew her well enough to realize that she needed to be alone.  
  
-What has just happened?- Asked Indi, running to my side, followed by Greta and, after her, Nadya and Argentea.  
-I…- At the moment, I didn't feel like giving explanations- I don't know. We have to leave tomorrow morning.  
  
Greta lowered her ears and showed her fangs as a sign of disgust.  
  
-We were already going to leave, weren't we? Screw them.  
  
That comment got a faint, reluctant smile from me. Suddenly, I felt an arm over my shoulders, probably Argentea’s or maybe Indi's, I guessed; but when I looked I was surprised to discover that it was Nadya's.  
  
-Don't grieve over them- she said sympathetically-. They aren't worth it.  
  
Nadya and I had never been the closest friends, but I noticed that her sympathy for me was sincere. I wondered if those words had been the ones that she had said to herself after being forced to leave her hometown, not so long ago.  
  
-Thanks- I said to everyone. I was a bit overwhelmed by all the attention and support-. We should probably go to sleep now. It’s late, and they might kick us out early in the morning.  
-Will you be alright?- Asked Nadya, patting me in the shoulder.  
  
I looked in the direction where my sister had left.  
  
-We just need some rest now. Tomorrow will be a better day.


	62. Chapter 62

I had so many nightmares that I overslept and woke up alone in the tent, completely disoriented. All that happened the last night felt distant, like a bad dream, and only when I was fully awake, was I able to recall the details. I put my clothes on and stumbled out of the tent to find out that the sun was already shining. Nina had fallen asleep atop of the tent and lazily opened one eye as I got out.  
  
“You are late” she hooted.  
-I know…- I yawned- I am so tired…  
  
Where had everybody gone? I looked around with my eyes barely open. I spotted a mountain of white fur by the unlit campfire. That had to be Greta. As I approached, I saw everyone else, eating and chatting. Only when I got to them I noticed that my sister was missing.  
  
-Good morning, heavy sleeper!- Greta saluted happily.  
-Good morning- I replied with my obvious morning voice-. Has anyone seen Cat?  
-She left with that elf, Gaelead, a good while ago.- Explained Indi.  
  
That alarmed me. After what had happened last night, I didn't trust Gaelead. But I didn't want to disturb them if they were just talking or… reconciling. I called for Nina, who immediately came by my side.  
  
“Can we just get your spells ready? I want to sleep too.”  
-First, I need you to find my sister and make sure that she's fine- I explained her, and then pointed out in the direction where my sister had theoretically left-. She went that way.  
  
Nina hooted with pretended contempt and rose up flight, after which I sat next to the rest to the group and grabbed something to eat. There were some Kagonesti elves around, but they all stayed away from us.  
  
-Why haven't they made us leave yet?- I asked curiously.  
-Their leader isn't around, and they won't dare kicking us out themselves after yesterday's exhibition.- Answered Indi with a certain superiority.  
  
That made me feel equally ashamed and proud of myself: I had been able to neutralize two demons all by myself, hadn't I? I couldn't repress the hint of a smile. Argentea seemed like she was about to say something but she was interrupted by the return of Nina.  
  
-Already back?- I said, worried- Is Cat alright?  
“She is with the elf.” Nina explained. “She is very angry. She called him names that I would rather not repeat.”  
-Oh, that seems serious…- I replied, without thinking that everybody was listening and only I could understand what Nina said. Suddenly I was bombed with questions from four different people demanding to know what happened to Cat- She’s fine! Calm down! It just appears that she’s arguing with Gaelead or, more exactly, yelling at him.  
-He had it coming.- Said Argentea-. I hope she isn't too nice on him. Cat can be too forgiving.  
  
That latest asseveration said, in my opinion, more about Argentea than about my sister. I'd never say that Cat was forgiving when it came to people who really pissed her off, which made me wonder how Argentea would react if someone rubbed her the wrong way.  
  
-I can't help feeling bad about this- I complained-. They were getting along so well until I…  
-Made him show his true colors?- Interrupted Argentea- I fully agree.  
-You're making it sound like I did her a favor- I attempted a smile and then cried out faintly as Nina pecked on my ear. She had a sharp beak and it hurt a bit, but when I looked at her, she gave me an innocent look- Alright, alright! Let's get those spells ready so you can get back to napping!  
“Don't make me appear as the lazy one.” She replied, puffing her feathers to appear bigger “You are the one who overslept.”  
  
The humans in the group were staring in amazement. They still hadn't got accustomed to watching me talk with Nina.  
  
-I should prepare my spells for the day before we are forced to leave- I excused myself-. I will be back in a while.  
  
“A while” used to be roughly an hour, that I spent communing with Eternity via Nina, and during which I needed to concentrate. I walked away from the group to avoid distractions but I made sure of not going too far. I didn't think that the Kagonesti would hurt me, but I felt safer that way. Once I started meditating, I tended to detach from what was going on around me, and that made me vulnerable.  
  
It was actually this state of concentration which kept me from realising when my sister came back to the group. I only know that, when I was done, everyone was waiting for me and ready to leave. My sister insisted that we should part immediately to try and get to Artrosa before the night fell, but I got the feeling that she didn't want to stay for a single minute more.  
  
So we left. Neither Gaelead nor another Kagonesti approached us to say farewell, though we had the sensation that someone was following us from the distance for a few minutes. When I felt safe to speak without being spied on, I approached my sister.  
  
-Cat… I am really sorry that it went this way.  
-Me too- she sighed and then looked me in the eyes-. But it wasn't your fault. Gaelead is an asshole.  
-But you like him, don't you?- I asked sorrowfully.  
-Me?- She seemed offended by the sole idea- He wishes.  
-This is not fair to you, Cat. This is your people. This shouldn't end like this. You should be able to be with them.  
-We will find better people- she said firmly, trying to hide the pain on her voice-. People who will accept us both.  
-It doesn't have to be this way- I insisted-. The problem is with me. If I wasn't around…  
-You’re not running away again, are you?- She replied in fear.  
  
When I was a child, I used to run away quite often, believing that my sister would be happier without me, but I always came back, hungry and chilling. Sometimes I wished I was brave enough to die alone in the woods. But those times were over. I knew better than worrying my sister like that.  
  
-I am no longer a child- I said, offering her a comforting smile-. I just wish you could live happily among your people.  
  
Cat smiled back at me, one of her big, sincere grins. Her ability to smile, even when we were not doing so well never ceased to amaze me.  
  
-There are more elves on Krynn. We are not going to allow a bunch of idiots to disappoint us, right?  
  
I didn't tell her that I didn't want anything else to do with elves. I didn't want to erase the smile from her face again. I said nothing and gave her a big hug, just what she needed. Maybe she didn't understand how I felt or what was going on in my head, but she was the best sister I could ask for.  
  
We continued our trip uneventfully until the sun was high in the sky, when we arrived at the Northwestern road. According to Gaelead, all that Argentea had to do to get to Castle Eastwatch was following it to the end. The road wasn't in the best condition after remaining unused for decades during Gellidus’ winter, but Argentea trusted that it would be safe, and that she’d encounter Solamnic patrols very soon. I don't know if she truly believed it or it was a lie to convince us to let her do the trip all by herself, because she was adamant of not letting any of us to accompany her. She knew how to take care of herself, she said. We would need all the forces we could gather in Artrosa, she insisted. And, like that, she was gone, with a less than effusive farewell because she would be back very soon. And we continued our trip as if nothing had happened, but she was no longer with us, and I couldn't help but fearing that I might have lost her forever.  
  
-She will be fine.- For the second time in the last day, Nadya seemed to be reading my mind. Since Nazhena's death she seemed like a different person. I smiled at her.  
-I know.  
  
With Cat scouting ahead and Indi terrifying Greta with stories about Kalaman's warm weather, Nadya and I had a certain privacy. I didn't really want to get into another conversation about my feelings, but there was something that I was really curious about, and I hadn't been able to ask Nadya before.  
  
-Nadya…- I begun shyly- Can I ask you something personal?  
  
She looked at me with curiosity.  
  
-Of course, what is it?- She asked.  
-You… and Indi…? You know.  
-Ah, that- she said, blushing-. I knew you would ask.  
-So what? Do you like him?  
-He is a good man. The boys really like him, and he has offered us a place to live in Kalaman. I still miss my husband, but I can't live in the past.  
  
I found funny how she tried to justify her feelings with logical reasons. I had no idea of why humans had such a tendency to do that.  
  
-So…?- I asked again.  
-It's soon to tell- She finally replied. She appeared genuinely uncomfortable with the topic-. We will see what the future holds.  
-I am glad for you two.- I said sincerely.  
-Uhm, thanks.- She replied, still embarrassed but happy to bring the conversation to an end.  
  
After that, we joined Indi and Greta in their chatter. With an affinity for cold, a winter coat and no ability to sweat, Greta found the weather in the northern lands extremely uncomfortable and didn't understand why would Queen Elvanna be so interested in conquering them. When the day was coming to an end, and we finally reached Artrosa, Greta was exhausted, but that didn't make her less in awe with the view.  
  
In the end of a valley, deep into the Last Gaard mountains, Artrosa was kept secret from most of the inhabitants of Southern Ergoth, who rarely ventured so far from the main roads. Even the Kagonesti, who lived in the wilderness, avoided the place, maybe out of superstition, or maybe because of their little interest on anything built by humans. To us who were contemplating the wonder that was Artrosa for the first time, it was unbelievable that it had remained relatively undisturbed for so many centuries, maybe even millennia. In front of us, three towering giantesses of stone stood as high as the mountains around them: a beautiful girl to the left, a serene pregnant woman in the middle, and a crooked old woman to the right. Maiden, Mother and Crone.  
  
For a while, we approached the place in absolute silence, completely charmed by Artrosa's beauty, but Cat finally broke the spell and spoke.  
  
-There should be a way in, right? Does anyone see a way in?  
  
Though my sister appeared to be back to normal, I couldn't help but notice that she seemed to be hyperactive even for her own standards. She had a long history of turning into a whirlwind of activity to keep bad thoughts away. Apparently, it worked for her, so I tended to behave as if nothing happened.  
  
-Know that the Maiden is elusive, and may only be caught when Lunitari is full- I recited by heart, reminding everyone of what the crows in the Dancing Hut had said-. Lunitari will be full for the next few days.  
  
It was still early for the moons of magic to show up, but I remembered looking at the sky the last night.  
  
-So, will Lunitari's light show us the entrance?- Asked Indi- Or is it enough if Lunitari is full even if we cannot see her?  
  
I shrugged.  
  
-Who knows? All we know so far is that the Maiden is the key.- I replied pointing to the stone giantess in the left.  
-What are we waiting for, then?- Always ready for action, Cat rushed towards the Maiden’s carved feet. The massive figures looked way closer than they actually were, but my sister set a fast pace and we ended up getting there real quick. A meaningless deed, as we spent around half an hour searching for an entrance around and between the Maiden's feet after that.  
  
-No way in, no way up…- Protested Greta after we finally gave up. The sun would set in less than an hour and we still hadn't found anything.  
-We should wait until the night and see if the moonlight reveals something.- Suggested Nadya.  
-Or… we could try and make it to the top.- My sister replied, pointing up. The walls were almost vertical, and climbing seemed dangerous at best.  
-No way!- Greta refused- I can't climb in this form and I am not letting you drag me around like a package!  
  
Greta was at least as heavy as a warhorse. Lifting her up the mountain was next to impossible.  
  
-I agree on checking the top of the mountain before the sun sets- I replied-, but climbing up would take a lot of time and we'd have to leave Greta behind.  
-So what do we do?- Asked Nadya.  
-I can make Greta walk on air- Indi intervened-. I can turn into a bird and Kileanna can fly by her own. You two- he pointed to Nadya and Cat- have those flying boots, right?  
-Yes!- Replied Cat, while Nadya just nodded.  
-Then it's all solved- said Indi-. We will be up in a minute.  
  
That seemed like a safe and quick solution that nobody argued against. Indi turned into a seagull and cawed a spell on Greta, who hesitantly tested her new ability to step on the air the same way she did on the ground.  
  
-This is so strange, but I have to admit that it is fun!- She declared after running up and down a couple of times.

We activated our own flight abilities once we were sure that Greta had gotten used to air walking, and rose up flight as the strangest flock ever: two snowy owls, two elves, a seagull, a human, and a winter wolf. The magnificence of Artrosa and the valley was even more evident from a certain altitude, but we wouldn't have much time to admire it. Suddenly, as we flew up, a crack of lightning appeared from nowhere and zapped my sister.

  
-Enemies!- Celebrated Greta- That means that we’re going the right way!  
  
As she spoke, she ran next to Cat and bit the air with a menacing growl. It was like she was seeing something that the rest of us couldn't.  
  
-Attack here, quickly!- She commanded- Before it moves!  
  
Nadya didn't hesitate. Even if she saw nothing, she aimed her bow at Greta's invisible target. Two of her arrows missed, but the third hit the blank, judging for the strange trajectory it followed. Hastily, my sister drew out her kukris and attacked the point where Nadya's arrow had been deflected.  
  
-I think I hit it!- She declared excitedly.  
  
Meanwhile, as I readied a spell to reveal the invisible enemy, I noticed a second presence in the form of a faint glow blinking above our heads and chose to redirect my spell to it, before it disappeared too. I had an idea about the nature of our attackers, and I expected that putting them into disadvantage would make them go away.  
  
There was a glittery explosion of sparkling dust after I cast my spell, and the second creature was covered on it, revealing a small, spherical, floating orb that joined the attack against my sister; though this time Cat was prepared, and dodged the attack with unbelievable ease. Nadya shot again, aiming not at the most recent arrival but at the presumably wounded one.  
  
-Concentrate fire on the first!- She commanded.  
  
Despite what Nadya was saying, Greta stopped fighting for a second as she sniffed the air.  
  
-It flees!- She howled and then growled in disappointment- Too fast!  
  
But Greta wouldn't waste her time running after something that ran faster than her or grieving over it; not when she had another target on reach. Turning around as fast as lightning, she closed her jaws around the floating orb in a combined attack with my sister, who followed up with a double slash. The damage was probably impressive (it's hard to tell with glowing balls of light), but before we could finish the creature off, it floated away from us at an impressive speed, hiding in the cracks on the mountain before we could even react.  
  
-Do we go after them?- Asked Cat.  
  
Flying over our heads, seagull-Indi cawed and started flying towards the top of the Maiden's head, as if wanting us to follow him.  
  
-No- I replied to my sister-, those are wisps, they are probably taunting us to follow them. We'd better go with Indi.  
  
Will-o'-wisps feed on the fear that they provoke on travelers, leading them to dangerous or potentially lethal situations. I couldn't imagine what would have happened if they had caught us climbing up the walls instead of flying.  
  
When we reached the top, Indi dramatically turned back to human. Around us there wasn't the top of a mountain as we expected. A fairly wide mesa extended from behind the three ladies’ heads.  
  
-Sorry for not doing much- Indi apologized calmly-, but wisps are completely immune to all magic and you seemed to be handling them pretty well.  
-You're wrong- corrected Greta-. Kileanna used magic on them.  
-Yes, and no- tried to explain Indi-. She summoned real glitter on them. You can summon a rock and throw it at them, or summon animals to attack, but not damage them directly with magic.  
-Not even if you summon, let's say, fire on them?- Asked Greta.  
-No, because summoned fire is magical.  
-But a summoned stone isn't.- Added Greta, confused.  
-Exactly that.  
-Man, magic makes no sense.- Protested Greta.  
-Agreed.- Said Cat and Indi in unison.  
  
I wanted to point out that magical fire was created out of nothing while summoned creatures and items came from another planes of existence, but I was having fun not being the one who had to explain magic just for once. Plus, they’d start asking me about the planes where the summoned stuff came from, and I had no idea about that.  
  
-We will have time to attend magic lessons after the sunset- Intervened Nadya-. But right now, we should keep looking out for an entrance. I don't think we have much daylight left.  
-You're right.- Cat agreed.  
  
There wasn't too much to explore on the mesa: most of the surface was covered in short grass and lichens with the exception of some trees scattered here and there, in the areas where the rocks were high enough to protect them from the wind. And, partially covered behind a willow, carved on the rocks, we spotted an archway leading to a shadowy passage. Hanging from the branches of the tree, there seemed to be the rotting carcass of a horse, or a similarly big animal. As we came closer, we noticed that the willow’s trunk resembled a woman's head and torso, though there were no carving marks on it. The tree bent towards us, as if pushed by the wind, and it was then when I realised that what I thought to be a horse had a human torso. What hung from the willow's branches was a centaur's corpse!  
  
-All who wish to enter Artrosa must present me with a sacrifice.- The tree spoke slowly, her voice resembling the whispers of the wind on the leaves.  
-So we found the entrance!- Celebrated Greta- Thank you for the information.  
  
The rest of us weren't so exultant. We kept staring at the rotting centaur. A sacrifice?  
  
-What kind of sacrifice?- I asked, hoping that I was misinterpreting the willow's demands.  
-Warm, living, bloody- she whispered with a hungry voice-. If you fail to offer me a worthy sacrifice, I will take one myself.  
-And you are…?- My sister asked with evident discomfort.  
-The entrance watcher- the willow replied as if stating the obvious. Her face remained serene, emotionless, and it gave me the creeps-. Now, will you bring me a sacrifice or do I have to claim one by myself?  
-No, we won't!- Replied Cat, leaning her hands on her kukris’ hilts- You're disgusting!  
  
The willow’s branches leaned towards us like snakes.  
  
-Wait!- I cried- We will bring you a sacrifice.  
  
The tree's branches fell motionless again. My sister looked at me in fear. She was pale.  
  
-We will be back soon.- I said as I walked away. The rest of the group followed me.  
-We aren't going to do it, are we?- Asked Cat as we were far enough to speak freely.  
-I assume that your sister has a plan.- Replied Greta.  
-I actually don't- I admitted with a guilty smile-. But now we have some extra time to prepare for the fight or find a way to trick the guardian tree.  
-Good idea- Acknowledged Indi-. So what do we do now?  
  
I shrugged.  
  
-My first idea was offering her a summoned creature but that won't work- I said.  
  
I got a confused stare from everybody but Indi.  
  
-Summoned creatures can't die, they are sent back to their original plane instead.- I explained.  
-Alright, any idea that could work, then?- Asked Indi.  
  
We discussed for longer than I'd like to admit before we realised that we had no better ideas than casting our most powerful enhancing magic and unleashing the best of our power on the guardian tree. Indi used his druidic powers to infuse magic on Greta's jaws, while I warped time to make us move faster and blessed Cat and Nadya with good luck. That meant that, to keep my blessing on them, I'd have to cackle like mad, which ended with all chances of approaching the tree subtly. Anyway, the fact that Indi called a single storm cloud in the middle of the sky was already rather suspicious, and the summoning of a storm of ice and snow to hit the guardian as we approached was a definitive hint that we weren't there to make a sacrifice.  
  
Cat and Greta charged to the battle side by side, dodging the tendril-like branches that the willow lashed out at them. Her bark was thick, but the magically infused weapons cut through it with unbelievable ease. As I kept cackling to keep my blessings working, I said the words for a spell to siphon our opponent's vital force. I sensed some natural resistance to magic, but whatever it was, my spell overcame it. Indi wasn't so lucky: when he invoked a ray of lighting to came down from the sky, it hit the tree inoffensively. Nadya's arrows, on the other hand, hit right on the target, piercing the willow's body as if it was made of cork.  
  
But the guardian tree was far from defenseless. Her branches were flexible and sharp as whips, and strong like strangling vines. Soon, Cat and Greta found themselves entangled. They struggled to free themselves, but the branches cut like knives and the more they fought, the more they hurt them.  
  
Unsure of what kind of magic could be appropriate to damage the tree, Indi put his damaging spells aside for a while and summoned a lion to help in the fight. It might not be able to cause any serious wounds to the guardian, but at least she would have to defend herself, creating a distraction that Cat and Greta could gain advantage from. Predictably, the lion ended up entangled right after being summoned, but not enough to keep him from using his claws and fangs to savagely attack the guardian willow. My sister and Greta’s course of action wasn't dissimilar to the summoned feline’s; struggling to break free from the willow's grip only got them more cuts and lacerations, so they focused on trying to cut the branches down with kukris and fangs, respectively. Empowered by magic, these attacks proved to be painfully effective, and soon the willow tree had most of her branches trimmed. The guardian was furious. She lashed out her remaining branches towards my sister, lifting her by the neck. Cat cried out, trying to cut herself free, and I saw fear in her eyes as she started to choke.  
  
I forced myself to keep laughing, though I didn't feel like it. My best magic was useless to plant-like creatures, whose mind was too alien to manipulate, and its long lashing branches prevented me from approaching my sister and healing her. Indi's spells were a bit more effective, but still rather inefficient: when he summoned three beams of fire from his hands, one of them vanished against the guardian’s magical resistance, and the other two barely scorched her bark. Fortunately, Nadya and Greta didn't rely on magic, and redoubled their efforts after they saw my sister’s life threatened. But Cat, even though she was unable to free herself from the willow's grip, was still a dangerous opponent: she threw a last, desperate attack against her trunk, hitting her so hard that one of her kukris got trapped in the wood. The guardian seemed to be too damaged to keep fighting and yet, she wouldn't release her grip on Cat. It wasn't until one of Nadya's arrows ended her life that my sister was able to free herself. She was bleeding profusely, though most of her wounds were superficial. Greta’s fur had turned red over most of her body, but she didn't appear to be badly injured either. Free of the threat of the killer tree, I approached to heal them.  
  
-You're an unlucky Cat- joked Greta-. Everybody is trying to kill you since we got here.  
  
My sister coughed as she attempted to laugh. Though she tried to make fun of the situation, her eyes remained serious. I put my hand on her shoulder.  
  
-We'd better go to rest- I suggested-. We are in no condition to keep exploring.  
  
Everybody agreed. It had been a long, eventful day. Before we got away from the archway to set up camp elsewhere, I noticed that the darkness beyond the portal couldn't be pierced, not even by my elven eyes. I was really curious about what we'd find on the other side, but that would have to wait until the morning.  
  
That night, my sister and I slept together for the first time in weeks, and I suffered from terrible nightmares again.


	63. Chapter 63

When I woke up, nothing seemed real but the last night’s dreams. Nina was waiting for me to prepare my daily spells, and I got to it like a zombie. Focusing my mind, though, helped me to fully wake up, and communing with Eternity was somehow revitalizing.

During my meditation I couldn't help but notice the aura of power and sanctity that the place where we had set up camp emanated. It wasn't a shrine for the gods but yet it was ancient, powerful, and holy. It was a place of secrets and old magic and I felt like I could hear fragments of whispered wisdom if I concentrated enough. Maiden, Mother and Crone. Birth, growth and decay. Past, present and future. That was the power within Artrosa. I wanted to know more, but it was too big for me to understand. I begged Eternity for wisdom, even a flash of insight would be enough. And he replied, or at least Nina, my faithful messenger, did. She taught me how to bring some order to my perception, knowledge and intuitions about Artrosa and condense everything into the simplicity of just one spell.

“This is the meaning of Artrosa.” Nina said solemnly, as I finally managed to get everything to make some sense. The vitality of the Maiden. The patience of the Mother. The wisdom of the Crone. Now I knew how to invoke the power of the three separate entities, but I didn't really know if it would be of any use. Not that I'd ever complain for being taught something new anyway, especially if it was magic.

When I joined back up with the group, Cat and Nadya were finishing cooking some breakfast while Greta stared at the pot with hungry eyes.

-Morning!- Greeted Cat cheerfully, before asking me with a worried voice:- Didn't you sleep well last night?  
-The nightmares have gotten worse- I explained-, but I am sure that I am close to bringing them to an end. I don't know why, but I have a feeling.  
-I am really glad.- My sister smiled at me, but her smile seemed somehow forced.

I considered asking her if there was something bothering her, but I was sure that she’d pretend that everything was alright, so I didn't even try. Instead, we engaged in small talk until Indi joined us and we could have breakfast. After that, with a full belly, we started planning our first incursion to Artrosa. Like always, I could only pass the Mark to three people, and daring into Baba Yaga's domains unmarked didn't seem like a sensible thing to do. As Nadya's archery would be far less effective in narrow caves (which we would most likely find), we agreed on leaving her to watch over the camp while we ventured into the unknown. When I marked Greta as “My Bright Morning”, I couldn't help but thinking about Argentea. What was she doing at the moment? Had she already found her fellow knights? I pushed those thoughts aside with a sigh: I had more immediate concerns.

When we were finally ready to enter Artrosa, the sun was fully up. The archway leading to the darkness was still there, though the moons had disappeared from the sky more than a hour ago. My heart pounded hard in anticipation when we crossed the portal, and I felt a certain sensation of vertigo as I walked in, that later I'd learn to recognise as the effect of teleportation on my body.

Inside, it wasn't dark at all. We found ourselves in a long passage that led towards a set of stairs carved on the stone. The walls were decorated with motifs of blossoming flowers and verdant gardens and, alongside them, there were piles of pebbles glowing with a faint violet glow that made the corridor appear like it was bathed by the dawn's light. Downstairs, we could hear two people arguing in deep, guttural voices. Cat lifted her forefinger in front of her mouth, signalling for us to be quiet, and took the lead with Greta right on her back.

-Jadrenka should know that we let the guests in, Gurra.- We heard one of the voices saying as we reached the middle of the stairs.  
-What if she gets mad at us?- The second voice, which had a higher pitch than the first, seemed scared- She could stop teaching us, Gurra. Or even worse.

Were both speakers called Gurra? That was strange.

-But she has always been kind to us- objected the first voice-. She deserves to know that we let them in.

The voices sounded louder and louder as we got closer to the end of the stairs. The echoes on the caves made a strange sound effect that made it appear like they came from everywhere.

-That won't solve anything, Gurra.- Protested the second voice.

The argument, though, was interrupted by our arrival, when the echoes of our steps betrayed us.

-Who's there?- Asked the two voices in unison.

Greta bared her fangs and rushed to take the front position instead of my sister. She was so big that she alone occupied all the corridor's width.

-What the…?- Said Greta in surprise after peeking into the nearby room.  
-Intruders!- Cried out both voices in perfect synchrony again. Then only one of them adding- Don't let these in, Gurra!  
-Of course I won't!- The other Gurra replied, followed by words of power.

That was a curse like the ones I employed! Simultaneously and before we could react, the first Gurra whispered another enchantment, and Greta fell to the ground, victim to the Gurras’ coordinated attack. With her size, laying in the middle of the stairs, the winter wolf was blocking our way into the room.

-Wake her up!- I cried out, identifying the magic that had affected our friend.  
-Done!- Replied Cat, stepping hard on Greta as she used her as a bridge to get into the room. Doing that caused her to trip and almost fall prone, but Greta woke up with an ear-piercing howl and stood up immediately.

At the same time, Indi and I ran downstairs, one after another, and positioned ourselves behind Greta to find out what had caused her surprise: what we had thought two separate entities, both named Gurra, was actually a single two-headed ogress. I had heard of some really weird mutants coming from the nearby ogre city of Daltigoth, but I hadn't imagined anything so strange.

Quickly overcoming my perplexity, I used my own magic to put a curse of clumsiness on the ogress that Greta and Cat could take advantage from. Sending her to sleep might have been an appropriate reaction to her attack, but I wasn't sure if it would work in a creature with multiple heads.

Indi invoked fire bolts coming from his hands, which Gurra-Gurra didn’t even appear to see coming. She made an attempt on defending herself against Greta and Cat but, despite her intimidating size and fierce looks, the mutant ogress wasn't a warrior, and she was easily overcome in a close quarter fight. I even felt a bit sorry for her when Cat ended her life quickly by slashing one of her throats. There was so much information that she could have revealed… Who was Jadrenka? Who were the uninvited guests that Gurra-Gurra had let in? Maybe we’d find out later, but we might need all the information we could gather in advance before venturing further inside Artrosa.

With the ogress witch dead, we had no choice but to keep advancing and exploring the caves, which became more cramped again after leaving Gurra-Gurra's room.

-If this goes any narrower, my ass is going to get stuck in a corner.- Protested Greta.

We laughed at her exaggeration, unaware that we would find out soon that it wasn’t so unlikely to happen. Not to Greta, though: As we progressed down the corridor, we heard someone approaching slowly and noisily, as if they were hitting themselves against everything. Ready for another battle and got closer to see what was going on. What was our surprise when we found a frost giant trying to squeeze his massive body up the corridor. When he saw us, he tried to charge, but he barely managed to move in such cramped space.

-Do we attack?- Asked Cat, barely containing the laughter.  
-Oh, yes!- Replied Indi- Would they hold back if we were stuck? No? Then why should we?

Argentea would have probably objected (even if only to disagree with Indi) but she wasn't here and, to the rest of us, the reasoning made all sense. Before the giant was able to maneuver to approach us, Indi and I struck an attack from the distance. Repeating what I had done in the previous fight, I cursed the frost giant to reduce his ability to avoid our attacks even more, while Indi blasted bolts of fire from his hands. Stuck as he was, the giant had no chance of protecting himself from the attack, and fire was especially harmful to him. He cried out loud in pain and started calling for help.

-Uh-oh! Better be quick!- Greta cried out, alarmed, as she charged to the battle. We might be able to kill the giant with ranged attacks, but the fight would last long enough for reinforcements to come.

The frost giant swung his axe as Greta came close, maneuvering clumsily due to the limited space. He scored only a glancing blow that didn't hold Greta back. The winter wolf viciously grabbed his leg, tearing off skin and flesh with a low, menacing growl.

Meanwhile, my sister pulled out her bow, realising that there was no room for her next to Greta, but she wasn't near as good with a bow as Nadya. She aimed too high, trying to avoid shooting Greta accidentally, and that caused her to miss many shots. Indi had the same issue with his fire spells: as he wanted to avoid charring our winter wolf friend, he started missing hits. I heard voices and the sound of rushed steps behind the giant. We had to defeat him quickly before we were outnumbered! I cast a spell to siphon vital energy from him, which debilitated him considerably, but not enough to make him fall. The voices were already next to us. Things were going to turn pretty hectic, or so I thought.

-What's going on?- An inhuman, roaring voice came from the other side.  
-Move away, let me pass!- Roared a second one.

The giant pushed his body against one of the walls, which allowed us to see what was on the other side (demons like the ones who had attacked us in the elven camp!), but didn't leave enough room for anyone bigger than a goblin to pass. He screamed out of frustration. Seriously, who was the genius who had brought giants to such a narrow place?

Understanding that the demons weren't an immediate threat, we focused on the frost giant that kept swinging his axe at Greta, who barely had room to dodge. With his massive size and strength, anything that wasn't a superficial wound could easily kill our friend, and she wasn't an expert on fighting defensively. Her best plan when it came to protecting herself was hitting the enemies harder than they hit her, and maybe tripping some of them down if they weren't immovable hulking towers like the frost giant.

In an attempt to help Greta, I cursed the giant again, this time affecting his accuracy. He was using a big weapon meant for long oscillating moves in a place that left him little room to maneuver. With the difficulties he was already having, my curse almost guaranteed that Greta would be safe. After that, killing the giant was only a matter of time and, as soon as he hit the ground, his demon fellows stepped over him ruthlessly to fall upon us. Remembering that the ones who had attacked us in the elven camp had offered no resistance to magical sleep, I used the same trick again and I wasn't disappointed. One of the demons was knocked out immediately, though I couldn't take charge of both at the same time and the other one fell upon Greta, punching her on the jaw and trying to bite her. It was a hard hit, but Greta stood her ground, keeping the demon from reaching us until I could use my sleep magic again.

Once the second demon fell asleep, my sister put her bow aside and unsheathed her old faithful kukris, bringing their lives to an end with a killer’s precision. Then she rushed down the corridor without saying a thing.

-What's wrong?- Asked Greta, following her.  
-I heard something.- Replied Cat.

They got to a nearby door, made out of heavy wood and carved with a beautiful naked woman standing on a flower field, with flowers on her hair and all around her. The door was ajar, and the room it led to was silent, but my sister pointed into it. Indi and I approached.

-Are you sure?- I whispered. Cat nodded- Take my hands or touch my shoulders.- I indicated.

I had been reserving this new spell for an emergency, but avoiding being ambushed seemed to be a good use for it. I broke the silence with words of magic, and I felt a sensation of vertigo as we disappeared to instantly reappear inside of the room, in the farthest corner. From there, I could see a demon on each side of the room, ready to fall upon anyone who entered. Before they could react, Indi invoked Zeboim’s might in the shape of a column of fire coming down from the ceiling. Cat and Greta followed as soon as the fire was gone, flanking one of the demons to attack coordinately.

Overcoming the surprise of having been ambushed themselves, the demons united forces against Cat, probably because her size made her appear like an easy target. Far from reality, though, as she easily dodged most of the demons’ attacks. Even when she was hit by their powerful fists she didn't seem to feel the pain and kept fighting fiercely.

Meanwhile, I used the same magic that had always worked with these demons so well, and tried to put one of them under a magical slumber but, this time, he refused to fall asleep. It was frustrating when my magic did nothing at all.

Indi was having some issues with his magic too. Specifically, with Cat and Greta in the middle, he couldn’t cast any spell with a wide range without having them affected, and his more precise lightning spells had proved not to be very effective against the demons before. So, instead of wasting sub-optimal spells, he approached the demons and took the form of a giant octopus. He could barely move, but he spread his eight tentacles on the demons’ direction, using them to grab their legs and ankles. The demons fought to free themselves, but his grip on them was too strong and left them defenseless against Cat and Greta. Even with their natural resistance to physical damage, it was only a matter of time that they fell.

-Anyone else?- Challenged Greta, releasing her bloodied jaws from a dead demon and sniffing the air suspiciously.

My sister ran to the door and peeked outside.

-It seems like we're done.- She announced.  
-What were these guys doing here?- Asked Indi after recovering his human form- Judging for the size of that giant, I don't think that they belong here.  
-This place was not built for him, that's for sure- I agreed-. And he seemed to be allied with the demons.  
-Maybe they were the unwelcome guests that the Gurra-thing mentioned before?- Guessed Greta.

I shrugged.

-It's not like we can know now- said Indi, looking at the two demon corpses-. Let's keep exploring. If it's important, we'll find out.


	64. Chapter 64

We continued walking down the corridor until we found an archway, identical to the one that we had crossed to get into Artrosa, even in the fact that we were only able to see darkness through it. A quick magical examination revealed that it held powerful teleportation magic, so we chose not to cross it yet. We didn't know where it would lead, and we'd rather explore the place we were first.  
  
We got back on our feet and found a door that we had left behind when we rushed to the battle. It was closed, but it was otherwise similar to the one leading to the demons’ room, decorated with flowers and a naked woman. Nothing was heard on the other side, so my sister opened the door cautiously to let Greta in. The corridor that we found looked completely empty, but it was warmer than the one we had left. A pipe melody played from the cave ahead, a haunting melody that seemed to speak directly to my head, numbing my thoughts and inviting me to get closer. Suddenly, Greta stopped right on her feet, forcing us to do the same.  
  
-Wait- she said-. Don't you feel it?  
-Someone's playing with my head!- Protested Cat, avoiding raising her voice.  
  
I nodded.  
  
-They are trying to lure us to a trap.- I said.  
-Thank you for stating the obvious- Joked Indi-. Any other pearls of wisdom to share?  
-Yes- I replied with a confidence that I didn't expect from myself -. Let's get back to the door so the piper can't hear us casting spells.  
-That one is actually good- Acknowledged Indi-. Let’s go.  
  
We moved back to the previous corridor, where we trusted to be able to perform our magic without being heard, thanks to the music that was being played. There, Indi and I cast some enhancing spells to move faster and hit harder, and I took off to the air, just in case I needed it to stay away from enemies. Then we headed back towards the source of the sound quick and unstealthily; we had already been detected anyway.  
  
As we got near the room, the first thing we noticed was a big rotting pile of flesh and bones in the entrance. My first thought was another centaur, but as we passed by, I noticed that it was an ox. The whole room was filled by fungi and moss, and reeked of stagnant water from a steaming hot pool at our right, which was where the biggest pile of vegetation was concentrated. But we didn't have much time to examine the environment, as the one playing the luring song was standing in front of us. He had the bearing of an undeniably handsome man, but his body was unusually hairy for a man, and his legs were those of a goat, matching with ram horns crowning the top of his head. I recognized him as a satyr, a fey seducer, but the bat wings that sprung from his back revealed some fiendish heritage, that made him even more untrustworthy than the average fey. As we entered, he gave us a predatory smile and took flight. Cat ran after him, trying to hit him before he got out of reach, but she was late. With a grunt of disgust, she activated her flight boots.  
  
  
-My friend- the winged satyr addressed Indi in a velvet voice that had a hint of cruelty-, why don't you go take a relaxing bath in the pool and leave me alone with the girls?  
  
As he spoke, the satyr reinforced his words by blowing a single chord on his pipe.  
  
-Ooh! Thermal water!- He said in excitement, striding towards the steaming pool. Mental magic can be very persuading.  
-Wait, Indi!- Warned Greta, running past him and jumping on a pile of overgrown muck next to the water.  
  
To our surprise, the pile of dirt reacted, lashing out a pair of vine tendrils on Greta as she bit its massive body. The monster opened a huge gaping maw, capable of swallowing a winter wolf whole and very much willing to do so. Indi broke free from the enchantment and stood still, staring in disbelief at the creature that he had almost thrown himself into. After the initial surprise, he recomposed and invoked a flaming sphere on the creature's position. The muck monster recoiled in pain, trying to stay away from the lingering sphere, but didn't cease in its attempts of swallowing Greta.  
  
Enjoying the show from a safe distance, the fiendish satyr kept playing his pipe as he watched, delighted in the chaos he had brought. But my sister wasn't fooled into engaging the filth monster: as soon as she got her flying boots to work, she threw an attack on the satyr, delivering a painful cut right in the base of one of his wings. But the satyr wasn't fooled by her attempts either. Even though his sharp claws could perform well in a fight, he seemed to have different plans. And, judging by the way he looked at me, like a kid looks at candy, those plans seemed to involve me. Nimbly maneuvering to stay out of my sister's reach, he got closer to me, and stopped playing his pipe to speak to me in a soft, seductive voice.  
  
-My dear lady, you smell so good- he said-. Be a good girl, don't interfere, and we will have a good time later, deal?  
  
He looked so attractive, so desirable, that a part of me wanted to give in to his charm and do what he said. That was a small part, though, as the rest of me couldn't help but remember the drunken men in taverns that had given me that stare before and find him repulsive.  
  
-In your dreams.- I replied contemptuously as I invoked my sleep magic on him and saw him plunging to the ground like a dead weight.  
  
The satyr woke up as he knocked the ground, but Cat was already atop him, with her kukris ready to slash his throat if he tried to stand up. That's when his attitude changed and, too late, he stopped playing and began taking us seriously. He dug his claws into Cat's belly, trying to tear flesh, but her leather armor kept them from cutting too deep. My sister's response was quick and instinctive; she would have cut the satyr's throat had her kukris been made of cold iron, but his innate resistance let him survive. Furious, Cat delivered another two consecutive slashes, one on his chest and another one close to the neck, but none of them were fatal.  
  
Meanwhile, Indi kept pushing his burning sphere on the filth monster, at the same time that he summoned more fiery beams and Greta tore big chunks of it with her jaws. The monster looked severely damaged and fought more like a cornered animal than like the vicious and hungry creature that it was before.  
  
-I am out of fire spells for today!- He announced- How are you doing there?  
-We have him!- Snarled Cat as she dodged another attack from the satyr's claws while remaining close enough to prevent him to take flight again.  
  
The satyr's resistance wouldn't last long, though, as my sister's next hit was also the definitive. The muck creature would follow soon, when Greta ripped the last of its tendrils off and left it bleeding a sap-like substance, laying immobile next to the pool like the pile of dirt, fungi and musk that it appeared to be.  
  
-Whew! What were those?- Asked Cat while I attended her wounds with my magic.  
-The winged one was a satyr, I think- I replied-. I'm not sure about the other.  
-A carnivorous plant of sorts- explained Indi-. They are mostly scavengers, but they enjoy feeding on the occasional winter wolf every now and then.  
-That's a dangerous pastime.- Joked Greta as she licked herself clean.  
-Garen's dad was a satyr, right?- Cat intervened thoughtfully.  
-Yes, why?- I replied. Was she wondering if this specific satyr was Garen's father? The idea had crossed my mind, but it was too unlikely.  
-Just asking- My sister shrugged-. Wondering if he played with Maret like this one played with us.- She frowned- I feared for you.  
  
I felt an urge to hug my sister, always thinking of others first.  
  
-All satyrs are lustful and whimsical- I replied with a comforting tone-, but not all are evil. And I am fine, I never considered doing what he said! Let's continue exploring.  
-If he dared to touch you…- My sister added, looking at the satyr's corpse angrily, and for an instant I believed that she was going to kick his lifeless head.  
-Let's go.- I insisted, unable to hold back a smile.  
-Please. Before Indi starts thinking again that taking a bath there is a good idea.- Said Greta sniffing the water. The reek of stagnant water was noticeable even from a distance.  
  
I laughed. Indi laughed too.  
  
-Hey, it smells so bad that it has to be good for the skin, right?- He replied smiling.  
-All yours.- Greta said as she headed to the exit of the room, a corridor at our left, identical to the one from which we had come in. I went right behind her and, a couple of seconds later, Indi and Cat followed.


	65. Chapter 65

The next cave was a big one, but a large sort of cottage made out of cloth panels stretched over wooden frames took up most of the cavern.  
  
-A house? In a cave?- Cat said in disbelief- Who’d build such a silly thing?  
-Maybe they did it for privacy and not as a shelter?- I guessed as I circled around the cottage, looking for a door. There wasn't one, but the panels looked easy enough to move, even with my limited strength, so my sister and I slid one to let Greta in.  
  
-I heard you coming- a female voice spoke from inside-. Come in.  
  
We obeyed and, cautiously, we entered a scantily furnished room, in the middle of which stood an elven woman in a simple dress. She was only slightly shorter than me, which was still tall for an elf, with ginger hair flowing down to her chest and almond shaped green eyes that followed every one of my movements from the moment I entered. I thought she was beautiful, but something about her made me want to run away.

-You finally came!- There was joy in her voice, but also reproval, and it was clear that she was addressing only me- I was starting to think that you wouldn't come before it was too late.  
-Too late?- I replied, confused.  
-Who are you?- Asked Cat defensively.  
-Grishelmuk- She replied dryly-. I am Kileanna's mother, and you happen to be…?  
  
My mother? I stood in shock, unable to say anything. Could it be true? Something deep inside me, a primal instinct, told me that she was not lying. Though I didn't know her, I felt an innate bond between us. But Cat wouldn't believe her so easily.  
  
-Don't play with us!- She replied angrily- I am Kileanna's sister and we have no mother! If you are her mother, where have you been all her life?  
  
Grishelmuk's eyes flashed in anger.  
  
-I owe you no explanation- she hissed when she addressed my sister, but her voice and her semblance became much friendlier when she spoke to me again-, but I will be glad to answer all your questions if you wish. We don't have much time- then she addressed the others, in the same kind voice that she had used with me-. If you would leave us alone?  
-No! We don’t know who you are and we don’t trust you!- My sister yelled.  
-Cat!- I intervened- I will be fine. She's my mother.  
-She's not! And she's not good either.  
  
That made me angry. My sister had judged Grishelmuk before giving her an opportunity. Why? Only because she feared losing me.  
  
-This is what I have been looking for all my life- I said with my most serious voice. I noticed that I sounded very much like my mother-. You won't keep me away from her now.  
  
Cat looked at me with fear in her eyes.  
  
-Kileanna, please…- She begged. She seemed really desperate, but I didn't relax my stern face.  
-Cat, let her- Indi put a hand on her shoulder-. She can take care of herself.  
-But…-she protested.  
-I will be fine.- I repeated dryly.  
  
She looked at me and then at Indi, before walking out with a defeated look on her face and Indi following her. Before Greta did the same, she sniffed the air in Grishelmuk's direction.  
  
-Be careful.- She said as she left.  
  
Meanwhile, Grishelmuk had been observing all the conversation without intervening. I turned around to face her.  
  
-You… were calling me?- I asked, almost reverentially. Since the dreams started, years ago, I had always felt the need to go somewhere, do something. Now, in her presence, I felt that part of that need was fulfilled.  
-Yes- she acknowledged-. The time has come for you to grow up and reach your full potential. You have delayed it for far too long, and it's hurting you.  
  
I looked at her without understanding.  
  
-What do you mean?  
-You have been having nightmares, haven't you? And they are getting worse.- She said grimly.  
-Yes! How did you know?  
-I suffered them too, long ago, before I became who I am now.  
-And who are you?- I asked. I wanted to trust her, but the only thing I knew about her was that she had abandoned me as a newborn baby- I barely know you.  
-We will have all the time in the world to know each other if you stay with me.- She replied kindly.  
  
I frowned.  
  
-I can't leave my friends now, mother- I said-. They need me.  
  
Was that true? Or was it me who needed them?  
  
-You will not need them anymore after you become an adult- it seemed like she was reading my mind. Maybe we were too much alike-. They have served you well as the child you are, but now it's time for you to grow up.  
-I am part of a really important mission- I didn’t really understand what she meant but, though I had been preparing myself to leave my friends behind, I was suddenly very afraid-. I can't leave them now.  
-One of the important parts of becoming an adult is learning that sometimes you have to make sacrifices. You have a natural talent for magic, don't you want to reach your full potential?  
-Yes, I do.- I replied sincerely.  
-You have always known that you don't fit among elves. Don't you want to know who you really are?  
-I… I am not an elf, right?- I asked hesitantly.  
-You don’t really need to ask, do you?- Grishelmuk smiled gently at me, but her eyes weren't smiling- You have always known deep inside.  
-And you aren't an elf either. What are we?  
  
Grishelmuk's smile widened with pride.  
  
-We are the true daughters of Baba Yaga, not in flesh and blood but in soul. But you, my child, are not complete yet.  
-What do you mean by “complete”?- I asked fearfully. I wanted to be complete, to find my place, to stop feeling strange and useless, always longing for something but not knowing what it was. But, at the same time, I was afraid. There was something dark and disturbing about my mother.  
-You will become far more powerful- she said looking deeply in my eyes-, and the nightmares will cease. And you will be able to join your real family.  
-What about my sister and the others?  
-The elf is not your sister, and you will never see her again. You have to dismiss all bonds with your infant self. It can be hard, but I promise that it will be worth it.  
  
I looked at her with desperation in my eyes. I wanted what my mother offered me: power, knowledge, a place to call home. And I wanted my friends, my sister, and Argentea, even though I might have already lost her. Why couldn't I have it all? What kind of twisted person was my mother to force me to choose?  
  
-What if I refuse and choose to keep learning by myself?- As I spoke, my mother's eyes burned with anger, which made me take a step back. My legs trembled- I want to be with you, mother, get to know you better… But you’re asking me to leave everything behind.  
-That's exactly what I am asking for- she hissed-, and that's way more than my mother did. Do you think that I was given a choice like I am giving you?  
-I only want to make sure that I make the correct choice, that's why I need answers- I replied, raising my voice for the first time-. Why are you being so obscure?  
-I have answered all your questions, child.- She spoke very quietly, with an aura of menace.  
-You speak of power, knowledge, sacrifice, adulthood, family, but you avoid being more specific. Why? Are you afraid that I will refuse if I learn the truth?  
  
Suddenly, the unexpected happened. I noticed a hint of fear in my mother’s eyes. I wanted to apologize for my words but instead I found myself pushing harder.  
  
-What would I have to do to become an adult? What will I become?  
-I have already answered that, but you didn't want to listen- she said aggressively-. You won’t become anything else than what you already are, only complete, and it would only take a small sacrifice: severing your old ties, specifically that false sister of yours.  
  
The realisation hit me so hard that I felt a wave of nausea coursing throughout my body. Maybe it was something in the way she said the last words, but I couldn't help but vividly relive the dream that I had had back in Irrisen, when I killed my sister with my bare hands. Somehow I was certain that this was what my mother was asking of me.  
  
-I will not hurt my sister!- I yelled at her.  
-Why are you so fickle, girl? You have to grow up!  
-I don’t want to! Not like this!  
-I am your mother, she's nothing to you!  
-You abandoned me!- I cried out louder and louder. Outside the cottage, I could hear the others talking. A single cry for help and they'd come in.  
-I was called here- she said in a calmer voice-. I had no choice. This is no place for a child.  
-I am sorry- I apologised, suddenly feeling bad for her-, but I just can't accept. The price is too high.  
-Then you will be a child for the rest of your life!- She lashed out, her beautiful face twisted by hate- Is that really what you want?  
-I have made my choice.- I said adamantly while I stared at her in defiance.  
  
What happened next, I did not see coming. She raised her hand and slapped my face with the strength of someone far bigger than her. I felt angry, sad, and humiliated. She was my mother. And she had hit me.  
  
-You are a stupid child!- Her words echoed through all the cave- You know nothing about life. I will be back, and next time I won't be alone. Then you will lose all that you refused to sacrifice.  
  
As she spoke, I stared at her defiantly, knowing that I could make her sleep if I wished. There was no one around to wake her up. She could be mine whenever I wanted to. But, what would I become if I did that to my own mother?  
  
-And then, I will show you your true self.- She added, sliding a panel open and vanishing into thin air.  
  
Even at that moment, I knew I could reveal her invisible form, show her the power of my “immature self” but, instead, I chose to address her one last time.  
  
-So I never had a choice, right?- I was furious- You had already chosen for me! You are not better than your own mother!  
  
There was no reply. She was gone. Like an automaton, I walked out of the cottage to meet the rest of the group. Cat ran to me and softly touched the cheek where Grishelmuk had slapped me. I had never seen such a worried look on her face.  
  
-Are you alright?- She asked with trembling voice.  
  
I leaned my head on her shoulder and burst into tears. I cried for all I that I had lost. For all that I would never have. But mostly, out of uncontained rage.  
  
-She wanted me to hurt you- I sobbed-. I am sorry. I am really sorry.  
  
She hugged me like she did when I was a little girl.  
  
-I know- she whispered softly-. I knew from the beginning- She caressed my hair-. I also knew that you would never do that.  
  
The dream came back to my mind again. Me tearing my own sister apart. She didn't even defend herself. I remembered that she had been very tense, scared even, when we woke up.  
  
-The dreams…- I looked her in the eyes and whispered to keep my voice from faltering- Did you get the same dream as me?  
  
Cat swallowed.  
  
-I had two different dreams- she said hesitantly-. In one, I stayed with the elves. In the other, you…  
-I killed you- I finished for her-. You should have stayed with your people.  
-It was just a dream- she replied, forcing a smile-. I knew you wouldn't do it.  
  
I hugged her tight. She trusted me way more than I did. I wondered if that would change if she knew how tempted I had been to accept what I had been offered.  
  
-Let's get back to the camp- I noticed Indi's hand on my shoulder-. You have had enough emotions for today, and this isn't a safe place to be.  
  
I looked at him.  
  
-But my mother…- I replied- She said she’ll come back for us.  
-She's gone- he said-. If we try to follow her, she might lead us to a trap, and you're exhausted.  
  
I nodded and started walking towards the exit. I felt like I was surrounded by a mist that made everything look unreal. I barely remember the way back to the camp, I was so lost in my own thoughts. What would happen now? Had I doomed us all by letting Grishelmuk go? Should I have killed her? I should have killed her. I had been selfish for not wanting to kill her, and now I had doomed us all.  
  
That night, I barely slept. I was haunted by the worst nightmares I had ever had and was overwhelmed by guilt and unanswered questions. I still didn't know who I was, but now I knew that it was nothing good.


	66. NIGEL UTH BERNER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, I will be telling parts of the story with other characters, aside from Kileanna, so I will say who's the PoV character in the title. I hope this is not confusing.

All days seemed the same in Castle Eastwatch since the defeat of Gellidus: send patrols to watch over the nearby towns, train, train some more, and write letters to other Solamnic posts to try and get reinforcements. With all the losses we suffered in the war against the Frost Tyrant, our regiment was constituted mostly of rookies and inexperienced knights. Even myself, Commander of Castle Eastwatch, felt anything but deserving of the title. Sure, I was already a veteran of many wars. I had trust on my own fighting skills, but I was a soldier, not a leader. My seat as commander was built over the grave of more capable people, but now I was the only leader they had and I had to live up to it.

Easy to say, but each day that passed I found it harder to do. What was the use for what I was doing anyway? My demands were unattended, the roads were safe, and we trained to defend a settlement that, after Gellidus’ defeat, no one cared about. My elven allies talked constantly about taking Daltigoth back from the ogres, but even that seemed like a small task. Once the snow in the mountains had finished melting, taking over a city in ruins, overcome by chaos and despair, shouldn't be a big deal.  
  


The younger me would have been excited by all these achievements. We had defeated Gellidus. We had brought peace back to Ergoth and we were about to eliminate the last threat to it. But, at my twenty seven years, I already felt like an old, tired man. I experienced no joy in my duty and tended to spend the days daydreaming about things that would never be.

I tried to hide my weariness from my subordinates, but the ones closest to me knew about it, as well as of its cause. “You have to forget her and move on” my sister Audrey always told me, with her usual honesty. “You always knew that it wouldn't work, she would always choose her ambition over you”. I knew that it wasn't fair. We both had responsibilities, and knew that our secret affair had to end sooner or later. She couldn't be blamed for anything but for being brave enough to put it to an end when I wasn't able to.

My brother in law, Arthur, was far more understanding than his wife, but shared her pragmatic point of view: I needed to meet a good woman, one that I could marry and have children with. One that made me happy, even if we didn't fall in love at first sight. That sounded familiar. I remembered when, back in my childhood, my parents lived their own lives, without caring too much for each other. That was probably what led my righteous and uptight father to seek love out of home and sire, at least, one illegitimate daughter. That wasn't what I wanted for myself nor for my hypothetical future wife.

And yet, I had agreed on being introduced to potential candidates, in a vain hope of erasing Va'ardalia from my mind and falling in love again. I wanted to prove to my beloved ones that I was ready to move on, though I was not.

When Arthur first mentioned his cousin, I had just come back from meeting Lady Kimberly Uth Dragomir in Kalaman, a nice, beautiful and fun woman who didn't appeal me in the slightest. But, according to Arthur, his cousin would be the perfect woman for me: loyal, intelligent, and brave, a real Solamnic woman. I had grown up around enough “real Solamnic women” to know how they used to be: stubborn, traditional, and deeply intransigent. I didn't want to marry a copy of my sister but I didn’t want to hurt my brother-in-law's feelings by rejecting his cousin without even knowing her, so I agreed to arrange a meeting with her. The next thing I knew, just a couple of days later, was that she was coming to Ergoth in about three weeks. I couldn't say that I was really excited.

Then her caravan was attacked and she was kidnapped along our “safe roads”. I reinforced the road patrols and commanded a search of the woods. I interrogated the only survivor of the attack, and learned that a group of elves accompanied by a human had volunteered to rescue her, so I commanded a search for them as well. They found the corpse of one of the elves together with a bunch of dead bandits, but there was no trace of them or Arthur’s cousin. In Castle Eastwatch there was all kind of gossip, assuming that I was taking all these efforts motivated by love, but the truth was that I felt responsible for what had happened to her, and that I cared more about my brother-in-law's grievance than about a woman that I hadn't met yet.

After a few weeks, I had lost all hope of finding her alive, but refused to give up on searching because of Arthur. How could I look him in the eyes and tell him that I had not done all that I could to find her? I kept sending patrols away, telling Arthur that one of these days they would bring her to us, though I knew that it was unlikely to happen. And I wasn't wrong. Nobody brought her: she came by her own feet, all along the Southern Road. Reality always finds a way to remind us that miracles still happen every now and then.

It was almost noon and I was in the courtyard training with the Second and Fourth companies, though we were almost done for the day. Arthur had joined us like usual, but Naomi, the leader of the Auxiliary and my younger sister, had retired him from today’s training after he almost passed out. Members of the Auxiliary had no obligation to take part in the exhausting training sessions, yet Arthur insisted on being part of them more often than not. And, more often than not, Naomi had to force him to stop after a few hours. “He has to learn where his limits are” she used to say. But Arthur knew his limits better than anyone, and he worked hard to overcome them.

That day, though, it was the only day when Arthur was probably glad of not being training, because that allowed him to reunite with his cousin before anyone else. It was Captain Tharic Dragonbane who spotted her first, while patroling the skies of Castle Eastwatch on wyvernback, but it was Arthur who asked for the doors to open and ran to his cousin's encounter. Seeing her exhausted, he offered her a place to rest and groom herself, but, according to what Arthur told me later, she demanded to see the Commander first.

One of the youngest squires of the First Company was sent to me by Lord Tharic.

-She's here, sir!- He said enthusiastically.

-Who?- I asked, confused by the cryptic statement.

-Your fiancée, sir. She demands to speak to you.

-She demands?- I asked with a big, incredulous smile- Alright. Bring her to the map room. We will meet there.

-Yes, sir!- He replied before leaving hastily.

I dismissed the training for the day and headed to the map room to meet my “fiancée". So that was what the gossip said she was? I wasn't even going to try to deny it; in my experience, it would only make it worse. All I could do was to set the meeting in a private place far from the curious eyes, yet not so private that it would lead to new rumours.

I took half a minute to make sure that I looked presentable before entering the map room, where Arthur was already waiting for me, together with the woman who had disappeared and reappeared so mysteriously. Before I had time to speak, she addressed me.

-Commander Nigel Uth Berner?- She asked in a strong, self confident voice.

-Yes, it's me.- I replied serenely.

She looked like she came right out of the battlefield. She didn’t appear wounded, but her armor and shield were battered like they had been beaten unaccountable times. Her white boots were muddy, she probably hadn't changed clothes in a few days and her hair was a wild mess of curls, wet with sweat. Even her pose gave out her exhaustion, unable to appear as solemn as she was evidently trying to.

-Lady Argentea Malassene, squire of the Crown- judging for the pride in her voice, one would have thought she had introduced herself as a general, not a squire-. I've come to bring a grave situation to your knowledge, sir.

-What is it?- I asked.

She gave me a judgemental stare. I noticed that she didn't approve my informal way of addressing her, but I was not going to change it.

-We are at war- she explained in a neutral voice that didn’t match the intensity of her stare-. We are being invaded by a foreign queendom.

I couldn't hide my bewilderment. I looked at Arthur, whose surprise matched mine. Aside from a certain disagreement between the Solamnic faction in Ergoth and Sancrist and the one in Solamnia, we hadn't had any recent conflicts. And, though all over the land we had mayors, governors, generals, speakers and many other prominent figures; there were no queens or kings other than the self proclaimed King of Pirates in the Blood Sea and the exiled Ghoul Queen Sylvyana, who couldn't have recovered of her defeat so soon. Also, it was unlikely (yet not impossible) that a big scale invasion was happening without anyone noticing. What had this woman found out while she was missing?

-Go on, please.- I said, intrigued.

-There is a frozen land beyond the Icewall, a land ruled by witches. They are opening magic portals to Ansalon to start a conquest campaign. They kidnapped me and were planning to replace me with a doppelganger, which makes me think that you are a target.

-You are a foreigner, but you have blood ties here- I replied thoughtfully-. An infiltrator posing as you would have easily succeeded.

She nodded vehemently.

-Exactly. We have to stop them. We have closed the portal that brought them here, but soon there will be more. We must be prepared.

-This seems to be serious- I frowned-. You should get some rest and, when you're back to full shape, tell us everything in full detail.

-I can't rest for too long- she said giving me an intense yet tired stare that made me think that I was talking to Arthur minus the moustache-. My group needs me- she paused before she apparently decided that we’d like to hear some explanation-. They helped me to get rid of my kidnappers and now they are involved in finding an alternative way of stopping the invasion, but they are no warriors and have no experience in real war.

“Neither do you, right?” I thought, though I didn't say it aloud. From what Arthur had told me, Argentea had joined the Order, following the family tradition, but her parents had always protected their heiress by getting her assigned to non combat tasks, reason why she remained a squire despite being just a few years younger than I.

-I will send someone to bring your company here.- I offered.

-If they had wanted to come, they would be here with me- she shook her head-. They are working on something and they will not come until they are done. What I need is to go back with them. After I have passed on my report, of course.

-Of course- I acknowledged-, but you have to rest first. If you wait until tomorrow at least, I am sure that Lord Arthur here, or Lady Audrey, will be able to take you whenever you want to with their magic, saving you up days of travel. I will arrange a meeting with all the captains in a few hours, so they all can hear what you have to say. Since then, get some rest.

-Yes, sir.- She said firmly.

-May I ask something before this conversation is dismissed?

I was almost surprised to hear Arthur's voice. He always remained so politely silent, only intervening when he deemed it absolutely necessary, that it was easy to forget that he was still there.

-Sure- I replied-. What is it?

-It's about those witches- he said-. Do they practice some kind of wizardry?

Argentea shrugged.

-Magic, winter magic, that is all I know.

-Do they practice Moon magic? Chaos magic?

Arthur asked those questions as if they had a simple answer, but Argentea seemed clueless. Too often, wizards tend to forget that what seems obvious to them is still incomprehensible to us, the common of mortals.

-I honestly do not know. All magic seems the same to me. It is godless magic, for what I know, though many seem to worship Chemosh.

-A whole nation of evil spellcasters?- Arthur was obviously concerned- Showing no allegiance but to themselves and planning to invade us? How does the High Sorcery not know anything about this?

-There is at least one wizard of your Order monitoring them- replied Argentea-. I don't know how much he knows or he has told his superiors.

Arthur frowned in disapproval.

-The High Sorcery probably knows and the orders are still arguing about what to do. They are scholars, not warriors.

-But you belong to the High Sorcery too.- Argentea objected.

-And to the Knights of Solamnia- Arthur proudly corrected-. I use my magic to serve, and so does my spouse. We must put this into her knowledge, she's the real expert on magic here.

-There is not much more information that I can share, though- Argentea apologised-. You probably should ask one of the people who have been traveling with me. She seems to use the same magic of the Irriseni witches.

-You should probably get some rest, anyway- I intervened-. My sister will have time to talk to you later.

I knew my sister's excess of zeal well enough to know that letting her talk to Lady Argentea now was a bad idea. If I did, she'd question her for hours, depriving her from a well deserved rest. I commanded one of the servants to lead our guest to her room and prepare a bath for her if she wished.

-She mentioned something about traveling with one of those… witches.- Said Arthur as she left. A polite way to ask me why I had interrupted him.

-Later, brother- I said calmly-. She has made a long trip.

-You are right. I am sorry- Arthur apologised, to then look at me with sudden interest-. So, what do you think?

I knew exactly what he meant, but I wanted him to ask it clearly so I played the fool.

-It's a crazy story, but it matches what we learned from Yuln, and all the reports about an unseasonable cold near where she disappeared.

-Sure, but uh… I meant what you think of her.

-She appears to have done a rather efficient job given the circumstances.- I replied with a completely serious face.

Arthur gave me an exaggeratedly severe stare, pretending that I was starting to get on his nerves but, in the couple of years that Arthur had been serving at Castle Eastwatch, I had never seen him losing his temper.

-You know what I mean.- His tone was serious, but I had learn to detect when there was a hint of a smile hidden behind his long Solamnic moustache.

-I do- I smiled back-, but what can I say? I barely know her.

-You should spend some time with her, brother, get to know her better.

-We are at war- I justified myself-. We have more important things to do..

-Life happens while we are at war- Arthur said in his young old man voice-. You should use the time you have to try to be happy.

Did I even want to be happy? Or had I convinced myself that I couldn't be happy with anyone but Va'ardalia and I didn't even try?

-Like always, you are right- I acknowledged-. I will try, that is my best offer.

For the wrinkles in his eyes and the way his facial hair seemed to be taking over his cheeks, I knew that Arthur was giving me a wide smile.

-Nobody is asking you for more.

-But now, I have to set up a meeting for this evening, so we should better get moving.

Arthur sighed.  
  


-And I have things to discuss with my spouse. She is going to have a lot of questions.


	67. KILEANNA

After meeting my mother, I spent the next hours in a state where everything seemed unreal. We got out of Artrosa, joined Nadya, someone explained her what had happened, everybody tried to comfort me, I said I needed to be alone, worked on Greta’s rimepelt, tried to get some sleep, woke up, got my spells ready, lied about feeling better, shared Baba Yaga's mark, and got back to Artrosa. Everything while feeling like a witness in my own body. Even my thoughts were always clouded behind an ever present question: who am I?

I wasn't sure that, in my state, I wouldn't be more of a nuisance than an aid, but I had no choice except to carry on. I was the one with Baba Yaga's mark.

Even though we entered Artrosa cautiously, the place seemed unlikely empty. After having killed some of its inhabitants and pissed off Grishelmuk, one would expect some kind of resistance waiting for us. Though we were expecting an attack at any moment, we went through the paths we already knew without encountering anyone. The cottage where I had met my mother was empty, though there were signs of three different people living there (one of them of a giant but wiry thin size, judging for the clothes found). There were also all sorts of strange and grim personal belongings, the creepiest of which was a jeweled human skull. Cat insisted on taking it with us, as it seemed valuable, and I wasn't in the mood to argue, even though I didn't know who’d buy such a thing. But that would be something to worry about later; now we needed to keep exploring and maybe find out why we had yet to encounter anyone.

Choosing an open path rather than a closed door, we proceeded left from where we had come. We continued down through another narrow corridor until we got to a wide, decorated archway leading to an unlikely landscape: a meadow of blossoming wildflowers, where a human girl was taking care of an ox. The animal grazed peacefully while the maiden laid her hand on his neck, as if on a painting or an illustration for a book.

-This is too strange.- I whispered.

-It cannot be real- Replied Indi-. Let's be cautious.

As we spoke, the girl pretended to notice us for the first time and looked at us with a smile.

-Hello there!- She greeted with a crystalline voice- Don't stay there at the door, come here!

She had a semblance of innocence, but we were already used to things not being what they appeared.

-Who are you?- Asked Cat warily- I don't trust you.

The maiden's smile broadened even more. She was beautiful, with porcelain skin and dark locks of hair framing her round face.

-Why not?- She laughed- I am only curious about you. I don’t get many visitors here, and the last ones weren't very nice. If that will help you to trust me, the name is Jadrenka.

I’d swear that I had heard that name before, but I wasn’t sure where.

-What visitors?- I asked, as curiosity started to make my mind clearer and push my concerns away for a while.

-You'll meet them sooner or later- she replied playfully-, if you haven't yet.

-But who are they?- I insisted.

-So many questions for not having even introduced yourselves- Jadrenka laughed-, or told me what you’re doing here.

-We're looking for Baba Yaga- Replied Greta-. She’s gone missing and she left a big mess behind.

-Don't you tell me!- Jadrenka said ironically- But you won’t find her here. She left long ago.

-Do you know how to find her?- I asked.

-Why do you want to find her?

I felt a bit annoyed when she replied with another question, but I did my best not to show it. She was probably teasing us to see if we were trustworthy.

-One of her daughters wants to bring eternal winter to Ansalon- I explained-. We need Baba Yaga to stop her.

Slowly, as we were talking, we approached her, always remaining in a safe distance. Meanwhile, she kept petting the tame ox.

-That's a laudable task- she acknowledged in excitement-. Too bad that I can't help you.

-You can help us find our answers- Objected Indi-. If you live here, you know this place and you can guide us safely through it.

Jadrenka smiled cryptically.

-You're talking as if it was possible to be safe. You clearly know nothing about what’s going on in this place.

Like my mother, Jadrenka seemed unable to give us a clear answer. I was starting to get tired.

-Why don't you tell us, then?- I asked, giving her an angry stare.

She held my stare for a few seconds before giving me a surprised frown.

-Those eyes... You're Grishelmuk's daughter! You shouldn't be here, if she finds you…

-We did find her.- Cat interjected with patent hostility.

Jadrenka observed me with a mix of curiosity and concern.

-And you are still you?

-She made me an offer, but..

-Go away while you can- she interrupted me-, or make sure that you can deal with the consequences, for they won’t give up trying to make you part of their war.

“Which war?” I wanted to ask, but Jadrenka kept talking without even giving me a chance to speak.

-Don't be fooled; she loves you not. You are only a tool to increase her own power.

-It seems like you know her well.- Cat said accusatorily.

-More than I'd like- replied Jadrenka, apparently taking no offense-. My mother and Grishelmuk claim to be sisters- she smiled widely at me-. I guess that makes you my cousin.

-How can you be her cousin? You aren't even an elf!- Protested Cat.

Jadrenka looked at us with almost childish curiosity.

-So you don't know yet?- She said in amusement.

-What?- I asked in bewilderment. I was tired of being the only one who didn't know what was going on.

Jadrenka smiled.

-Oh, I am not going to ruin the discovery for you- she said playfully as she reached for a massive key ring that hung from her waist and I hadn’t noticed before, hidden among her dress’ folds-. Just take care- without effort, she extracted a rusty key from the ring and offered it to me-... and this too.

-What is it?- I asked.

-A key.- She chuckled.

-I see that, but what does it do?- I asked again, slightly annoyed.

-It opens a door.- She replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. My fault for asking-. Now, I must go. See you later!

I opened my mouth to cry out “wait!”, but she had already vanished into thin air. And with her, the scent of the flowers, the light of the sun and the touch of the wind on our skin began to fade, replaced by another dark, damp cavern. The creature that we took for an ox was also revealed for what it really was. It started to wake up from its torpor and turned around to face us. Its shape resembled more a bull than an ox, with its well defined musculature covered by metal-like plates and wisps of greenish fumes coming out from its mouth and nostrils. I had heard of these beasts before, called gorgons for their ability to turn people into stone with their breath. Indi must have heard of them too, because he looked alarmed.

-Let's get out of here!- He cried out.

-Grab me!- I commanded, as the gorgon lowered its head and started scratching the ground menacingly.

Cat and Indi put their hands on my shoulders while Greta grabbed my ankle with her jaws and I got us out of the grotto and back to the cave with the cottage. It hope that was far enough to hide from the gorgon, because it was my only teleportation spell for the day and I didn't want to waste it in a pointless move.

-That was close!- Cat said, relieved- What's wrong with this place? Everybody's an asshole!

-I don’t know what to think- I replied-. At times it seemed that she wanted to help us, but most of the time…

-She was teasing us.- Completed Indi.

-Teasing or not, she gave us more than it seems- Intervened Greta-. We know that Grishelmuk and her mother are allies, and that she's not.

-That makes her our ally.- I said.

-Maybe- Greta replied with a big lupine grin-. Or maybe that makes us her pawns. She said that your mother wants to use you in a war. Chances are that Jadrenka is on the other side and planning to do the same.

-Wow, Greta!- Indi seemed impressed- You have a hidden talent for politics.

-I was born and raised in Whitethrone- Greta said, visibly flattered-. If you don't want to get caught in the Winter Witches’ power games, you better learn to see them coming.

-I'd rather have them not seeing us coming.- Cat pointed out.

-You haven't done a very good job so far- Joked Greta-. If you haven't gotten out of Whitethrone, you'd be probably dead.

Cat chuckled and looked at me.

-The story of our lives, huh, Kileanna?- As she spoke, she got closer to the corridor that led to the gorgon's cave and peeked into it- All clear here.

-We'd better take a different path, though- I suggested-, the gorgon might still be there.

-Alright!- Agreed Cat, heading quickly to the only path that we had not checked yet. It was blocked by another decorated door that my sister attempted to open- It’s locked.- She announced.

-Use the key.- Indi said to me. It was a good idea, but it didn't work. I shook my head.

-No worries, I have the right key!- Announced Cat with a mischievous smile, producing a set of lockpicks from one of her belt pouches. It looked newer and fancier than her old collection of rusty hairpins. I wondered when she had gotten them, but Whitethrone was probably the answer- This will be open in a minute.

We stood quiet for a minute, watching expectantly how Cat worked in opening the door. A full minute passed and nothing happened.

-This is a tough one. I think it's going to take a bit longer- Cat announced-. Better take a seat.


	68. KILEANNA

About twenty minutes later, during which my sister remained unusually focused and silent, the door finally opened. Cat had to let us know, though, as we had lost interest a long time ago. Crossing the door, there was something as unimpressive as another corridor. The only difference was that this one was lit with more intensity, thanks to the bright light coming from the next room. As we approached with caution, we discovered that the source of the light was a small pond in the middle of the room, shining so bright that it was painful to look at.  
  
-There’s someone here.- Growled Greta, sniffing the air as we entered the room.  
  
I reached my pouch for a pinch of sand to reveal the invisible shapes as I had done many times in the past but, before I got my spell ready, Greta was attacked by invisible creatures. She howled in pain and surprise as her fur was stained in blood from multiple cuts. Trying to guess their location, I blew the sand in my hand towards Greta, creating a cloud of sparkling dust around her. Most of her attackers, though, weren't already there, and I only managed to reveal one of them. She was no bigger than a kender or a gnome and, definitely, way thinner. The gossamer wings on her back revealed that she must be some sort of fey creature. Of course! When it wasn't crows it had to be fey.  
  
Before the creature could escape, Indi blasted it with a beam of fire while Cat and Greta fell over her. She defended herself slashing Greta with a knife or a dagger she was holding, but she didn’t last long; soon she was a glittery silhouette laying on the ground between Greta's paws. The other invisible enemies, though, didn't give up on their attack, swarming around Greta, covering her in small yet numerous cuts. Her keen sense of smell made her a target, as she could detect and point out to the rest of us where the faeries were. Meanwhile, I felt useless and frustrated because I had wasted my only useful spell in revealing just one of them, and there wasn't much I could do without being able to see my enemies.  
  
I shared a blessing of good luck with my sister and cackled to make it last, but still Cat’s attacks missed more than she hit. Even with Greta’s guidance, she had to guess where her target was and hope that it hadn't moved by the time she attacked. Unable like me to use his magic, Indi opted for taking a shape with the same sharp senses as Greta and shifted into a tiger. Together, they managed to score many hits on the elusive fey, which kept harassing Greta and escaping out of their detection range. And all I could do was keep sharing my blessings of luck with the rest of the group and laugh like an idiot while they fought hard to kill the fey or put them on the run. Cat’s frustration was palpable, while Greta seemed weaker and weaker as the fight progressed, probably due to blood loss. On the other hand, Indi seemed rather focused, but it could be because his current form made him difficult to read.  
  
Worried for Greta, I approached her to try and heal her. Suddenly, as I got closer, I felt a lacerating pain in my arm and noticed that I was bleeding. As I touched Greta, and my magic closed some of her wounds, my arm started feeling numb, and I noticed a difficulty at flexing my fingers.  
  
-Poison.- I muttered.  
  
Greta grunted affirmatively. It was then that I noticed that her weakness wasn't caused by blood loss. She could barely stand on her legs and yet she kept fighting.  
  
Not knowing how hurt our opponents were only made me increasingly anxious. Would we able to defeat them before they brought Greta down? Even after I used a spell to restore part of our friend’s lost strength, I wasn't sure that we would win. And, suddenly, the attacks ceased. The fey were gone. I was almost sure that they weren't dead, but putting them on the run was good enough. We had succeeded, though Greta and I were still weak because of the poison.  
  
-I don't think that I can keep fighting like this- The winter wolf said-. My wounds aren't that terrible, but I can barely move.  
  
I had gotten a single wound and yet my knees felt like they were made of jelly. I could picture how difficult it should be for Greta, even if she had an extra pair of legs to stand on.  
  
-Let’s get out of here as soon as possible- said Indi, recovering his human form and examining Greta's wounds-. I don’t think you're going to get worse, can you make it to the camp?  
-I will have to- she replied, attempting to appear animated-. If I pass out, you won't be able to carry me around.  
-Let's go then.- I said.  
  
I wasn't happy with how slowly we were progressing through Artrosa, but I guessed that it was necessary to leave. Greta needed it. I couldn’t help but thinking that things would have been better with Argentea. Greta did her best, but she fought unarmored and took too many hits. She was a killer, not a protector.  
  
-Here you are!- A voice got me out of my thoughts. A young barefoot woman stood in front of us. She was tall and slim, with long dark hair and golden skin. She spoke in a soft yet self confident voice- I have come to warn you.  
-Who are you?- Asked Cat disrespectfully. I couldn't blame her, every new person we met in Artrosa seemed to mean trouble.  
-My name is Caigreal- she introduced herself, looking me in the eyes-. You have chosen the wrong allies, girl.

  
It felt strange to be called “girl” by someone who didn't appear older than me and who, being human, should be decades younger.  
  
-What do you mean?- I asked.  
-Artrosas's guardian- she replied, almost spitting out the words-, you might know her as Jadrenka. I don't know what lies she has told you, but she's a horrible monster in a human guise. Since she took over she has imprisoned, tortured, and killed many of us. She's gone mad.  
  
There was something very offsetting about Caigreal. Maybe it was that her words seemed fueled not by fear, but by spite, and so I had the sensation that she was up to no good.  
  
-All the turmoil going on in Artrosa- she went on-, it's all her fault.  
  
Why was she telling me that? What did it have to do with me?  
  
-You must comprehend that, in this situation, I can't allow a treacherous child to stick her nose around- she took a step towards me and I’d swear that my heart stopped beating for a second-. I am not your mother, so don't expect her kindness from me. You will join us now or when your friends are dead. Your choice.  
  
It might be the poison, but my legs were shivering and, still, I felt the kind of bravery that is born from fear.  
  
-Come and get me if you dare- I laughed-. I could have killed Grishelmuk if I had wanted to. The only reason why you come to me with words is because you fear me.  
  
I had expected Caigreal's face to turn livid, or red with rage, but she just looked at me dismissively.  
  
-As you wish- she said, and her soft voice acquired an old and malignant undertone. She produced a medallion out of nowhere and held it towards us.  
-No, not him again!- Cat cried out, as we recognized the symbol carved on the medallion: the goat's skull of Chemosh, God of Death.  
-Chemosh, I plead you: take these lives and pass judgement upon their souls.- Even before Caigreal finished her prayer, a wave of destruction was released from the medallion, the raw, necrotic energy of the God of Death.  
  
The pain made me grit my teeth and close my eyes. When I was able to open them again, I saw my friend’s bodies writhing in pain as their skin and flesh started rotting and falling apart. Indi and I had gotten the best part of it, and only had what seemed to be blackish burns all over our skin. Greta was laying in the ground, her chest moving up and down as she breathed with difficulty. My sister looked like a walking corpse, showing signs of decay all over her body. Kukris in hand, she seemed to be ready to attack despite how serious her wounds were.  
  
-Let's get out of here!- Said Indi.  
  
I looked at Greta. We couldn't leave her behind. I looked at my sister. Caigreal would kill her as we attempted to escape. She'd kill them all.  
  
-We can't!- I cried out.  
-No, you can’t- agreed Caigreal with a grave look-. Surrender yourself or your friends die. A small sacrifice to save their lives.  
  
Sacrifices again. When would they understand that I was willing to sacrifice nothing?  
  
-You won’t dare to touch them again- I hissed as I pointed my finger towards her and invoked my magic-. Sleep.  
  
She watched me without moving a muscle, holding her medallion towards us. Only when I said my last word, she gave me a malignant stare and invoked her God's name. The wave of necrotic power hit me again and I cried with pain and frustration. I saw my sister fall to the ground in front of me. She wasn't moving. I could no longer sense Greta's breath. Only Indi stood, wounded yet determined.  
  
-Run!- He yelled at me, as he got closer to Caigreal and cried out a prayer to his goddess in the secret language of the druids. Thorns, roots and vines came through the ground, entangling Caigreal's legs- I'll hold her back!  
  
Caigreal was holding her medallion high, chanting another prayer. I didn’t want to abandon Indi, but if I didn't get my sister out, Caigreal would kill her if she wasn't already dead. I struggled to load my sister's weight onto my shoulders without even considering taking Greta. She was too big, too close to Caigreal. I heard Indi screaming as if in heavy pain, but I didn't want to look. If I did, I wouldn't be able to leave. I dragged Cat away with the help of my prehensile hair, carrying her through endless corridors until I saw the sunlight. Only then, I allowed myself to fall on my knees and, without checking if she was still breathing, channel my best healing spell on my sister. Immediately, she opened her eyes, took a heavy breath and looked at me, disoriented and terrified.  
  
I hugged her tight, my head laying on her chest, and finally allowed myself to burst into tears.  
  
-I’m sorry…- I sobbed- It was all my fault…  
-It's this place- Replied Cat, wrapping her arms around me-. They're all crazy.  
  
For some reason, that made my cry harder. My sister remained silent as she held me in her arms until the sound of fast steps alerted us. Cat stood up as fast as lightning, while I instinctively reached for my spell pouch. Only then, we saw that it was Nadya, running towards us, calling our names.  
  
-Where is Indi? And Greta?- She asked with a voice full of worry- What happened?  
  
Following Nadya, Nina came down flying and perched on the corpse of the guardian tree, looking at me with huge yellow unblinking eyes.  
  
-I… they…- I felt warm tears running down my cheeks- They are dead.  
-We don't know that!- Protested Cat.  
-Indi stayed behind so I could escape.- I explained.  
-He will be alright- Nadya said with crazed conviction-. He's a resourceful man.  
  
She had already lost too many people. She wasn't ready to lose anyone else.  
  
-Yes…- I said faintly.  
-I guess we aren't in good shape to go back there, huh?- Nadya joked humorlessly.  
  
I sighed.  
  
-Then, we can do nothing but wait and hope.- Nadya replied to herself, with her eyes lost in the Archway that led to Artrosa, grasping her bow with a strength that made her fingertips turn white.


	69. NIGEL UTH BERNER

I felt like my head was going to explode after the meeting. More than two hours of questions, explanations and deliberations about a topic (magic) that was beyond the understanding of any Knight of Solamnia were too much for me. Most Knights considered their ignorance a virtue, as they deemed magic as a corrupting and dangerous influence but, with the threat of an invasion from a nation ruled by magic, I felt happy of having two competent and trustworthy wizards as advisors. Now, after everyone else was gone, I was discussing with them the implications of what had happened and what was to come.

-By tomorrow, I will have sent notice of what's happening to all the main Solamnic settlements- my sister, Audrey, sighed-. If they choose to do something about it, that is an entirely different thing.

Audrey had always been the realistic one who tempered my natural optimism, but part of her realism had being replaced by large amounts of cynicism since my optimism had began to erode.

-I have stopped expecting support from the Knights of Solamnia long ago- I replied-, but this is different. We're talking about a big scale invasion. This might be an opportunity to unite us all again. And if it doesn’t work, we have allies: the elves, both Silvanesti and Kagonesti; the Legion of Steel. We won't be alone.

-The Knights of Solamnia will not agree with involving the Legion.- Arthur pointed out calmly.

-And I don't agree with many things that the Knights of Solamnia are doing- I replied dryly-. They will have to live with it. It's more than them at stake now. I’m counting on anyone who can help.

-What about the High Sorcery?- Asked Audrey.

I pondered my reply for a moment. Bringing the High Sorcery meant bringing the Black Robes.

-Anyone who can help- I repeated-. Their insight on those Winter Witches’ magic will be useful.

Audrey frowned.

-I am afraid that our “insight” is limited. We know nothing about those witches and their magic. But Lady Argentea is traveling with one of them. She can give us what we need.

-She has told us all that she knows- said Arthur-. She has been rather exhaustive.

-No- Audrey shook her head vehemently-. Not her. Her witch. She could be dangerous and, even if she isn't, we can learn from her magic. I'm looking forward to know where her magic comes from.

Audrey looked at me, her shining white pupils blazing like fire, and I knew that she had something in mind, something that I wouldn't be able to dissuade her from doing.

-When Lady Argentea goes back with her group, I am going with her. That way, I will be able to see that witch in action and learn how her magic works.

Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but I was quicker.

-No- I said, using my commanding voice-. I can't allow that.

-You know it's the best option.- Audrey insisted.

-Are you insane?- I protested- You gave birth two weeks ago!

-I have recovered well.- She held my stare defiantly.

I knew that she was still upset with herself for not being able to participate in the battle against Gellidus because of her pregnancy, but I knew that she still wasn't ready to get back to action.

-Don't question me, Audrey, I am still your commander- I said firmly. I didn't have many chances to use my authority on my sister but, in the rare occasions when it happened, it was strangely pleasant, as anyone with older siblings probably knows.

Audrey wouldn't give up so easily, though. Leaning on the tips of her toes, she opened her mouth to fight me back.

-I will go.

That wasn't Audrey, but Arthur making a wise move. My sister couldn't refuse her husband's offering without making it appear that she didn't trust him enough to carry the task. And there wasn't anyone that my sister trusted more than Arthur. Audrey's expression became gentler as she looked at her husband.

-Are you sure?- She asked him.

-I am ready.- He said solemnly.

Despite his apparent fragility, I believed that he truly was. After all, he had been able to hold a dragon back all alone for enough time to save the lives of many men. Arthur always claimed that the dragon was a young one, and that he had to be saved from her afterwards, but truth was that no one else in Castle Eastwatch could claim such a deed. But was that enough for Audrey? Aside of being her husband, Arthur had also been her apprentice, and she still felt the need to protect him. She looked at him thoughtfully for a while.

-If someone can do this, aside from me, that is you- she spoke at last-. I want you to study her, learn everything you can, discover what kind of person she is, what she can do and how.

-I know what I have to do- Arthur replied in a calm and comforting voice-. You taught me well.

-I know- she said-. Just be careful.

Judging by the lack of emotion on Audrey's voice, one might think that she didn't mean her words, but Arthur and I knew her better than that. She just wasn't the kind of person who felt comfortable expressing her true feelings.

-I will be careful- Arthur said calmly-. I know my limitations. Now I'd rather prepare everything to part tomorrow… and leave our Commander free to do whatever he wants to do now.- He added with an almost suggestive voice that didn't fit him in the slightest.

-I have to write a communication to send to…- I started saying.

-Leave that to me- Arthur interrupted-. I will have time to do that before leaving. Why don’t you get to know my cousin better before she also leaves?

His suggestion didn't catch me by surprise but I smiled in pretended disbelief.

-I have more urgent things to do!

-Everything can wait until tomorrow- objected Audrey-. Go with her.

I sighed. If I refused, I'd be preached about wasted opportunities for two weeks at least. I might be the commander, but she still was two years older than me and she would be for the rest of our lives.

-Alright, you win- I conceded-. I’ll see if I can find her.

I dismissed our small family meeting. This time, finding Lady Argentea was easy enough; I just had to ask the first knight I encountered and he told me they had seen her out in the courtyard. When I got there, she was back into her armor, hitting at a training dummy as if it was the source of all her problems. After having seen her in a dress at the meeting, with her hair perfectly combed, it was difficult to think that this was the same woman.

-Is everything alright?- I asked, approaching her.

So focused she was in her training that she didn't notice me until I spoke. She let a cry of surprise out, and turned around to face me.

-I'm testing my new shield, and checking that my armor is properly adjusted.- She answered, swiftly overcoming her surprise.

I noticed that she had her armor newly polished, and most of its leather straps replaced.

-I hope that everything is to your liking.- I smiled.

-It is.- She replied dryly, as she pivoted around the training dummy to avoid turning her back on me and continued hitting it.

I was trying my best to be nice, but she didn't seem to appreciate my interest.

-Your cousin and my sister seem to think that we should spend some time together before you leave.- I confessed.

-Ah. That- she said dismissively-. We have more important things in hands, don't you think?

-My words exactly- I said with a smile-. But Audrey can be very insistent.

She replied with something that wasn't even a word, more like a “hmph”, as she beat the dummy hard on the head with her shield.

-We could train together- I suggested-. I'd like to see what you’re capable of.

-Sure- she replied with a defiant stare. She had taken it as a challenge-. Let us see if you can live up to your legend.

-The legend of the man who couldn't stand on his feet?- I joked as I gestured to a nearby squire to bring me my armor.

-I've heard that story.- She said, and I'd swear she almost smiled.

-Everybody has.

No matter on how many memorable fights I took part in my life, I'd be always remembered for the tournament's finals that I had lost against Va'ardalia, who humiliated me by constantly tripping me to the ground. The match had been a close one, but people would only remember me falling over and over again. As the squire helped me to get my armor on, I wondered if Lady Argentea would be tricked by my reputation of being easy to trip down and try to take advantage from it.

-Can you even fight with all that metal on?- She mocked me as she saw me fully armored.

That was a strange question that revealed her limited experience in the Order. My armor, though heavier than hers, was among the most popular among my fellow knights. If something, hers (consisting on just a breastplate and wrist pads) didn't seem heavy enough.

-Test me.- I said with a wide smile as I took a shield and a training sword.

I had barely ended adjusting my shield when she fell upon me with a battle cry, maybe expecting to catch me off guard, but my reflexes worked before my mind even realised what was going on, and I blocked instinctively. Before I recovered, I felt the impact of a shield's edge on my jaw. It wasn't a soft, sparring hit, but a potent blow that could have broken my jaw. She was being serious with the fight! If that was what she wanted, so be it. I wouldn't let her win.

I delivered a series of blows from behind my shield, though I only hit with the first two, as she quickly covered back with her shield. Her next attack wasn't so rushed; we pivoted around studying each other's moves, trying to find a breach on our defenses. With my superior armor and bigger shield, I had taken a more static and defensive stance, sure that hitting her would be easy enough, as she was more impetuous, lightly armored and inexperienced than me. I only had to wait until she let her defenses down to attack.

As I had foreseen, her next attack came soon; patience didn't seem to be one of her virtues. I blocked the first sword blow with ease and, this time, I saw the shield bash coming and avoided it without difficulty. That was when she counter-pivoted around me with a surprising agility and hit me on my knee joint where I had no armor.

-Good move!- I acknowledged, as I counter-attacked quickly with some swift hits before she recovered her position and managed to start blocking.

-For the sake of the gods!- She swore as she stepped back to roll her shoulder safely- You're not so slow!

I let out a good hearty laugh at her impromptu, which she took as a good chance to attack. Pushing herself forward with an unlikely strength for someone almost a head shorter than me, she forced me to defend myself against her sword while she slammed me with her shield in an attempt to unbalance me. If there was a thing I couldn't allow, was to be knocked prone again. I didn’t know if anyone was watching, but I didn't want to face that humiliation. For a fraction of a second, I really believed that I was going to hit the ground, but I managed to lean on my foot in the last moment and stumble back a few steps as I regained my verticality and my dignity.

-Surprised?- I asked with a smile.

-Very!- She replied animatedly, taking a step back.

I saw her game. She was putting a distance between us so I had to approach and couldn't deliver many consecutive hits again. Clever girl, but I had been there, done that. I pushed all my weight forward in a charge, putting all the momentum and my own strength into a single powerful blow. Argentea grunted in pain. I was about to apologise for not holding my hand, but before I could say a word, she attacked back like a raging boar. She was trying so hard to win, but I couldn't let that happen: A rookie defeating their commander? That was exactly what I needed to completely ruin my reputation.

Taking a defensive stance again, I blocked most of her attacks, focusing in not allowing her to push me back again. I saw in her eyes that she knew she was in trouble when I stood firmly on the ground. She stepped back. I stepped forward and attacked. She was starting to show some tiredness and couldn't defend herself against the first two blows. I aimed another one against her lower chest, with the intention of getting the air out from her lungs and finishing the battle. But she interposed her shield in the last moment and my sword hit it so heavily that it bent inwards, forcing Argentea to toss it away, but not discouraging her from keeping fighting. She was holding her arm against the side of her body, gods knew if it was broken. And I would have broken her ribs for sure if she hadn't blocked my attack. The fight had gone too far.

-Enough.- I said firmly, tossing my sword away. She didn’t seem like the kind of person who would attack an unarmed man.

-I can still win- she said breathing heavily-. I am fine.

“No, you can’t and you aren't.” I thought, admiring her courage.

-We're both tired- I said-. We’d better go to rest.

As I retrieved my sword and Argentea's shield from the ground, I noticed that the shield’s wooden frame had cracked. rendering it useless. I held it with evident surprise.

-We will get you a new one- I said apologetically-. Is your arm fine?

She shook it, rolled her shoulder, and flexed her fingers twice.

-It is just a little numb. I will survive- she made a pause, looking me in the eyes with a new feeling: respect-. You are tougher than I thought.

-And you have a rather unique style.- I replied.

Calling her style “unique” sounded much better than saying that she reminded me of the minotaurs I had fought in Silvanesti.

-I could teach you some techniques. A shield is useful for more than blocking, you know.- Suddenly, she probably realised that she had sounded pretentious, and she added:- I could also learn a couple of things from you.

-Another day- I replied-. It's getting late. Do you need healing?

-A good night of rest will do.

I wasn't so sure of that. She would have some ugly bruises in the morning and so would I. But, in that case, I could always ask Naomi for some healing in the morning.

-Then let me accompany you to your chambers.- I offered out of courtesy.

-If anyone sees us, there will be rumours.- She replied as she started walking towards the building. I followed her.

-There's always rumours- I sighed-. You get used to them. Most of the things that people says about Va'ardalia and I are exaggerations, if not blatant lies.

-Most?- She asked curiously.

-Well, I do love her- I confessed-. I have never hidden that. That's why I am not convinced of getting engaged with someone else.

-Are you still waiting for her?

I took a deep breath.

-No- I said vehemently-. But I can't pretend to love another woman while still secretly thinking of her. That wouldn't be fair.

-You are making up excuses- she said bluntly-. Not everybody is a hopeless romantic like you. Most of us are just looking for someone respectable to share our life with. Love happens after a time.

She could have been reading her words from a book and they would have sounded more authentic.

-You weren't looking forward to meet me, am I wrong?- I asked empathetically.

-It is my responsibility- Lady Argentea replied after a long silence-. I am not getting any younger, and I have to honor my family.

-You don't have to marry anyone you don't want to- I replied-. You deserve to be happy.

She rolled her eyes.

-Oof, you sound like her- she protested. I had no idea of who she was referring to-. Do not get me wrong, you seem like a good man. But I still feel like I have so much left to do before I get married, have children, and quit being able to do all the things that I can do now.

Everything sounded so ridiculous that I couldn’t help but laughing. Lady Argentea gave me an angry stare.

-Why do you think so?- I asked in disbelief. Her anger transformed into confusion- My mother was a knight. She died fighting in the War of the Spirits. Both of my sisters have children.

-Your sisters?- She asked.

-Audrey and Naomi.- I replied.

She said nothing, but I read what she was thinking in her condescending stare: “Ah, the bastard.”

-Naomi is a mother of two, and that doesn't keep her away from the battle. Maybe it's because she’s also a battle priestess, but she reminds me so much of my mother, even if they never met and they aren't related by blood. And Audrey… well, look at her! You wouldn’t guess that she became a mother less than month ago.

Lady Argentea looked at me incredulously at first, then thoughtfully.

-What if I don't recover that well? What if I actually want to quit?

I shrugged. If she was looking for divination powers, she had asked the wrong sibling.

-Well, that’s your choice but, judging by what I have seen so far, that is unlikely to happen.

-What about you?- She suddenly asked, catching me off guard.

-Me what?

-What do you want?

“To spend the rest of my life with the woman I love. Thanks for asking.”

-Me? Well… I have always wanted to have children… but also… someone that will be my companion on life, who can ride to battle by my side, but also hold a good conversation and look for each other, if that makes any sense.

“I want Va'ardalia. But I know that is not possible”

-It does make sense.- She replied with the hint of a smile.

-I really want to give you a chance, Lady Argentea- I said-. You are an incredible woman, and I hope that I can end falling in love with you.

-All I ask is that you stay faithful to me. Nothing else.

-That's for granted- I said solemnly, though I couldn't help but feel a bit offended by the assumption that I might not be-. If we get engaged, there will be no one but you.

I gently stroked the rebel locks of hair falling over her forehead and drew my lips closer to hers, trying to reinforce my words with a kiss. I needed to know if there was any passion between us.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my chest, pushing me away. Lady Argentea was giving me a severe stare.

-Not here. Anyone could see us.

We had been talking in front of her door for a while, though I had been so immersed in the conversation that I could not tell when we had got there exactly.

-Should I go?- I asked.

-You can come in.- She replied. Was that an innuendo?- As long as you behave.

I guessed it wasn't.

-I won't do anything that you don't feel comfortable with.- I promised.

-Alright.- She acknowledged, opening the door and holding it for me after getting in.

I entered the room, and she closed the door quickly. It was ridiculous, having to be furtive in my own castle.

-Tell me something- she said bluntly-. What did really happen between you and that elven lady?

-I…

-I want the truth.

-I made a promise- I said with a sad voice-, but I guess that you deserve to know, if we're getting engaged.

-So it is true- She said far more enthusiastically than I expected-. You were lovers.

-But you don't have to fear. It is over. Just keep the secret- I almost pleaded-. It could destroy her.

-What if she wanted to come back to you?

That was a legitimate question, but that wouldn't happen.

-If we get married, it will be forever.

She gave me an approvatory look and, this time, it was she who kissed me. I could say that I didn't imagine that she would be so passionate, but I had seen her fighting. It was a long, wet kiss. It had been so much time since I had last kissed anyone, and it felt extremely pleasing.

-I can get used to this.- I smiled, half joking, and kissed her again, trying to push the guilt away. How could I feel like I was cheating on a woman who had dumped me? I had to forget her and focus on the woman in front of me. Lady Argentea didn't deserve less.

We continued kissing as I caressed her hair and her back, and she pushed her body against mine (which isn't near as suggestive as it might seem when you're wearing an armor). But when I slid my hand under her gambeson to grab her waist, she became tense and pushed me back again.

-What are you doing?- She said, suddenly scared- Aren't you going too fast?

-I am sorry, I…- I was getting contradictory signals- I thought that, if we're going to get married, we should know each other well.

-Maybe…- for the very first time, I saw her truly hesitating- Are you serious about it, then?

-I am.- I didn’t want to grow old being the eternal uncle, never the father, alone and sad.

Without saying anything else, she pulled me towards her. We kissed again as she began slowly removing the most annoying pieces of my armor and I caressed her again under the gambeson.

-Just don't go too fast- she whispered in my ear as I started unfastening her breastplate-. Remember that I am still pure and I have not known man.

-Don't be afraid.- I whispered back.

Faithful to my word, I did my best to make her feel comfortable. I was worried of scaring her away, so I was very careful in every step. But she surprised me. She allegedly had no experience, and I had no reason not to believe her, yet she looked so self confident, so aware of everything that she did, so passionate, as she had been on the battlefield. She really made me want to love her, to learn to be happy with her. And, if she could never be the right woman for me, maybe I could be the right man for her at least.


	70. KILEANNA

It was another night of terrible nightmares. I hadn't been able to get proper sleep since we had got back to Ergoth, and I was starting to wonder what was the point in not giving in and stopping the suffering. They were going to kill us all anyway. They had already taken Indi and Greta, and we would be next.

Cat and Nadya remained optimistic against the adversity, convinced that our friends were still alive. They kept discussing about how to rescue them, now that we were only the three of us. I had it clear: we couldn't. Getting killed wouldn't help our friends. Our best chance was waiting for Argentea to come back, but Nadya wouldn't listen to reason. If it wasn't because she knew that she was unlikely to survive alone, without Baba Yaga's mark, she'd likely have entered all by herself. And I was adamant about not going in without Argentea, even if that meant waiting. I wouldn’t lose more friends to Artrosa. Nadya, of course, was more than willing to prove me wrong, and we might have had a long argument hadn't Nina interrupted us with a loud hoot from her perch atop of the archway.

“Hey! Stop whining, your girlfriend is back.”

Argentea? Where? I froze solid for a second before turning around as fast as lightning. And there she was, accompanied by two strangers (a man and a woman) dressed in white robes. I didn't pay much attention to them, though, or thought about how they had gotten there without us noticing. I had only eyes for Argentea.

-You're back!- I cheered, giving her a way too effusive hug. She was radiant in her newly polished armor and her seamless white clothes.  
-Uh… Yes- she looked uncomfortable. I remembered that we weren't alone and stopped hugging. I had probably embarrassed her-. Where are Greta and Indi?  
-They're inside there- replied Cat, pointing to the archway-. Greta and I were knocked out, and Indi stayed back to cover our retreat.  
-He did that?- Asked Argentea incredulously.  
-I could only save Cat.- I apologised.

The woman at Argentea’s back coughed to bring up our attention. We had nearly forgotten Argentea’s companions.

-My apologies- Argentea said-. Where are my manners? This is my cousin, Lord Arthur Strongshield, and his wife, Lady Audrey.

They saluted with a mild inclination of their heads, almost in unison. Both were imposing figures, each one in a different way. Arthur was tall and slender, with prominent cheekbones, sunken cheeks and a long, elegant moustache in the typical Solamnic fashion. Audrey was shorter, roughly about Argentea's size and, like her, had the complexion of a warrior, with broad shoulders and strong legs. But what made her disquieting were her pupils, reflective pools of silver-white light that seemed to pierce through flesh and stare directly at the soul. Both Arthur and Audrey wore white robes, embellished with Solamnic symbols.

-Are you Wizards of the High Sorcery?- I asked enthusiastically.  
-Yes- Arthur replied kindly. Despite having a severe look, his voice was gentle and charming-. We belong to the Solamnic Auxiliary Corps.

I was impressed. Wizards of the High Sorcery were the most powerful and knowledgeable among all spellcasters. I wanted to make a good first impression but I was a bit nervous.

-I love your moustache.- I said, trying to be nice.  
-Thank you.- He replied, puzzled. Apparently, my compliment hadn’t come through as such, and Arthur was looking at me as if trying to decipher if I was mocking his facial hair.  
-You must be the witch.- Audrey intervened, setting her disturbing eyes on me.  
-I...- “be nice, don’t say something stupid"- I am Kileanna. Pleased to meet you.  
-My husband is here to observe and study you- she said bluntly-, so we can learn as much as we can about our enemy. I hope that you cooperate.

“I am not the enemy!” I wanted to reply, but I would have gotten nothing good from being defensive.

-I will help in everything that I can.- I said instead.  
-Glad to hear- she said to me, then looked back at Arthur-. I have to return to Castle Eastwatch. Stay safe.  
-I will.  
-We will stay in contact.

Said that, she saluted us back with an inclination of her head, said some words in the language of magic and disappeared.

-She's far more experienced than I- Arthur said as she was gone, almost apologetically-, but she's still recovering from our first son’s birth. I hope I can be of help.  
-Do not be so humble, cousin- Argentea replied-. I've heard impressive stories about you.  
-If they are about a dragon, all exaggerations.- Objected Arthur.  
-Well, you've gone through the Test, didn't you?- I asked- That is quite an impressive deed!  
-Passing the Test of High Sorcery only qualifies me as a semi-competent wizard. All the members of the Order have gone through it.  
-But I haven’t.- I replied, meaning that I was far below his qualification level.  
-Could you even?- He asked inquisitively- Does your magic come from the Moons of Magic?  
-I guess not.  
-You… guess?- He seemed puzzled- Don't you know where it comes from?

My heart pounded very fast. I knew that I was under scrutiny and I didn't want to mess up.

-I call it Eternity- I explained-. It communicates with me via visions, dreams and… mostly Nina- I pointed to the snowy owl, who was inexplicably awake and watching-. It taught me all the magic I know.  
-What does it symbolize?- Asked Arthur- Is it a god?  
-It is everything that it is, it was, or it will be. It is a river that comes from the past and flows to the future- the wizard seemed to be understanding nothing, so I cut my explanation and went straight to the point-. I don't know if it's a god. It could be. Or something entirely different.  
-How can’t you know?- Arthur looked unpleasantly surprised- You could be worshipping a God of Darkness, a demon, or…  
-I worship no one- I interrupted-. It teaches me. I learn. That's all.  
-But what if your “teacher” is evil?- I felt that Arthur was losing his patience with me.  
-What? Magic is not evil. I can use what I learn for good.  
-And if “Eternity” wanted you to do something that you know it’s wrong?  
-What if Solinari did?- I saw in Arthur's eyes that he didn’t approve the comparison- You can refuse, can't you? Maybe you'll become a renegade, but you always have a choice. Nobody’s going to take from you what you've already learned, right? Same with me.  
-There's a difference- Arthur replied, visibly upset-. I do know who Solinari is and what he wants from me. You're playing with powers that you don't understand.

I felt that there was a certain arrogance in claiming to know the gods and what they want, but I didn't want to make Arthur more upset, so I let it slide.

-I hope that you can help me to understand my magic better.- I said instead, with no sarcasm on my voice, just a sincere offering of peace.  
-I am looking forward to see you perform your magic- he replied-, because what I know so far is rather confusing. Could you cast a spell for me?  
-What about seeing her in action?- Nadya intervened- We still have a couple of friends to rescue and we're wasting too much time.  
-I agree.- Said Argentea.  
-Alright then.- Arthur conceded.

After so many hours, I didn't think that a few minutes would make a difference, but cutting with the uncomfortable conversation seemed like a good idea.

-Let me pass the Mark on you- I offered-. Who’s coming?  
-The Mark?- Arthur asked- Argentea told us about it but what does it exactly do?  
-It creates a bond with Baba Yaga so we are protected against some of her magic.- I explained.

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

-A bond with some ancient demigodly witch who is probably evil incarnate and who might use it against us? How does that not look like a good idea to me?  
-Believe me, cousin, none of us thinks it is a good idea- Argentea said calmly-. But we had no choice. We needed the Mark to cross the Winter Portal and to command the Dancing Hut. It is necessary.

Arthur frowned.

-Will it change me?- He asked.  
-You don't have to come with us if you don't want to.- I replied dryly.  
-I am just expressing some logical concerns.- He defended himself.  
-I was worried at first too, but it has been safe, so far.- Argentea calmed him.  
-Alright- he conceded at last, though he didn't appear fully convinced-. Do it.  
-So who's coming?- I asked again- Argentea, Arthur…  
-No way I will let you get back to that nightmare alone!- My sister cried out.

Of course, “alone” meant without her. She looked genuinely worried and, judging for the way she looked at him, she had nothing but mistrust for Arthur. Nadya had been holding her bow as if it was stuck to her hand during all the conversation, barely hiding her impatience. She was probably the one who was more eager to enter Artrosa, so I expected her to argue with my sister for her right to come with us. Instead, she gave Cat a sympathetic look and, trying to dissimulate her annoyance, she just said:

-Good luck. Bring them alive.

As every morning, I shared Baba Yaga's Mark. Argentea was My Bright Morning. Cat was My Black Midnight. Arthur complained that I made him My Red Sun, as red is the color for neutral wizards, but I didn't pay attention to him. Argentea was My Bright Morning and she'd always be.

After a short explanation of Artrosa for the newcomers, Arthur cast a spell of invisibility on himself and we crossed the archway once more. At first, when we went downstairs, we saw no signs of battle or trace of our friends, there was only silence. But then, as we arrived to the room where we fought the Gurras, we heard steps coming from a four-legged creature approaching slowly, cautiously. The figure of a winter wolf appeared, limping towards us.

-Greta!- Cat and I cried out in unison.

But Greta didn't look at us. She was completely disfigured, with her fur, skin and flesh stripped away from large parts of her body. How could someone survive such amount of damage escaped me. I tried to run towards her to attend her wounds, but Argentea got on my way.

-Stop. Look at her.- She said, trying to conceal the horror in her voice.

Now that she was closer, I noticed what I hadn't seen (or didn't want to see) before. Her head hung from her body like a dead weight, with her jaws open in a permanent yawn and her tongue sticking out lifelessly. Her steps were spastic and uncoordinated, as if moved by an invisible puppeteer.

-Greta!- I cried out again, desperately, trying to get her to show signs of life. It was useless: she moved, but she was dead. The more she approached, the more evident it was.

The empty carcass that once was our friend snapped the air clumsily, trying to bite Argentea but not even being close to it. Argentea grimaced in a mix of disgust and anger and, with a swift move of her sword, slit Greta's undead throat open. No blood was spilled as she fell to the ground, as still as all corpses should be. Cat was the first one to run to her and kneel by her side.

-What did they do to her?- She asked horrified.  
-Eliminate all chances of her being resurrected.- Replied Arthur's voice, coming from an empty space. His invisibility was disturbing, but he was right. After being corrupted by undeath, nothing but the most powerful godly magic could bring her back to life.  
-We can't leave her here to rot anyway.- I said without being able to stop looking at her. I could have saved her, if only I hadn't tried to outwit Caigreal, if only I had done what she told me.  
-We will take care of her later- Argentea tried to look calm, but her voice quivered slightly-. We need to find Indi now.

I nodded and followed her as she started walking, but I was unable to take my eyes away from the unfortunate Greta until we left her behind. Had they done something similar, even worse, to Indi? At that point, I didn't believe him to be alive. As we progressed through the caves of Artrosa without finding trace of him, my hopes waned more and more so, when we got to the room where we had fought the infernal satyr and saw something moving in the overgrowth, the least that I thought was Indi. I readied myself for a battle, but then a tiny mouse came out from between the plants. The poor animal was badly wounded and could hardly be a threat. It looked at us with big, round, shiny eyes that seemed to cry out: “spare me, I'm just a mouse”. And then, to our surprise, it reverted to human form.

Indi looked terrible, only slightly better than Greta. He was as dirty as if he had been rolling on mud and though some of his wounds had been healed by magic most of them were untreated and had begun infecting.

-Indi!- I cried out and hugged him. He shuddered- You're alive!

He nodded.

-I hid- he said with tremulous voice-. I saw Greta, what she turned her into…  
-Who did that?- Asked Argentea angrily.  
-Caigreal- replied Indi-. She's a monster... I saw her… I had to run away and I couldn’t protect Greta.  
-None of us could.- I objected.

Argentea put her arm around Indi's shoulder.

-Calm down- she said in the kindest voice she had ever used with Indi-. Let us get out of here and treat those wounds. We will get that Caigreal later.

Indi nodded again and started walking towards the exit.

-I couldn't commune with Zeboim- he said, almost apologetically-. I'm almost out of spells.  
-You'll get to rest and pray all what you need- replied Argentea-. You've been very brave.

As Argentea helped Indi out, my sister separated from the group and gestured me to follow her. She needed help moving Greta so we could spare Indi from seeing her in her current state. He had already gone through so much. Cat had been carrying a magic bag with almost endless capacity since Whitethrone. Now it was about time to put it to good use. After wrapping Greta in a blanket as a sort of improvised shawl, we proceeded to try to make her fit inside the bag. My sister seemed rather grossed out, but I was only worried about being fast enough to avoid being caught. Fortunately, putting Greta's corpse inside the bag was easier than it seemed: once we got the head in, the rest of the body was swallowed up to the extradimensional space held inside the bag. Just in time to see Argentea and Indi coming in.

-What are you two up to?- Asked Argentea, looking around in confusion before staring accusatorily at us. “What have you done with Greta?” she seemed to be asking.  
-I'll tell you later.- I replied.  
-Believe me, you don't want to know.- Added Cat.

Argentea raised an eyebrow.

-Alright- she shrugged-. Let us get out of here.

As we went up the stairs, I couldn't help but thinking about the last time, running away from Caigreal, leaving Indi and Greta behind. But now both were with us again. I had been responsible for Greta's death. Greta, who had only come with us because I had promised her a way to adopt a human form at will. Silently, I promised myself to work towards reversing her death. I wouldn't abandon her again.


	71. KILEANNA

The look in Nadya's eyes when we came back through the archway expressed pure relief and joy. Indi looked terrible, but he was alive. Nadya ran to him and grabbed his hands, speaking calming words to him. His physical wounds were serious though they didn't endanger his life. It was his emotional state which seemed the most worrying.  
  


-I escaped from her, but she kept searching for me- he was saying, when I approached him-. It was like a game from her. She called for me, describing what she would do to me when she found me. And when I finally thought I had found a good place to hide and fell asleep, she hunted me in my dreams making me suffer, one by one, the most terrible deaths.

-It's over now- Nadya said softly-. If they could get us here they would already have.  
  


Indi sat on the grass, took a deep breath and looked at me.

-I feel like I'm going insane. Everytime I close my eyes it's like I'm back into the nightmare. Is it like that for you too?

-Sometimes- I nodded-. It has gotten worse since we got here.

-How can you stand it?- Indi asked.

I shrugged.

-Barely.

-Tell me about those nightmares- Arthur suddenly intervened, making Indi notice him for the first time. Shocked, he gave Arthur a “who in the Abyss are you?” kind of stare-. I apologise, I have not introduced myself, I am Lord Arthur Strongshield.

-My cousin.- Explained Argentea.

-A White Robe.- Indi remarked in surprise.

-A cleric of Zeboim.- Arthur remarked back.

-A druid.- Corrected Indi, pretending to be offended.

-My mistake, I am sorry.- Arthur seemed completely sincere on his apologies. Then he looked at me- Can you tell me about those nightmares? If they have been getting worse in this place, they might be related to Indi.

-I… I don't think so. Those nightmares… I've been having them for more than a decade. My mother had them too, apparently. They are a part of who I am.

-Your mother?- Argentea asked, intrigued.

I realised that she still didn't know all that had happened since she had left, neither did Arthur. I told them everything I knew about my mother, about Caigreal, about my “cousin” Jadrenka and our struggles with them. I told them how Grishelmuk wanted me to sacrifice my sister so I could grow up to my true self, whatever that meant. And finally, I told them my fear of being a monster, and my nightmares being nothing more than the expression of my true self. I didn't even consider the consequences of telling everything to a complete stranger; once the gates were open I had to let everything out.

-What if you have been deceived?- Arthur asked when I was done talking.

-What?- I asked in confusion.

-Tell me, do you trust your mother?

I thought about it for a few seconds only to realize that there was just one possible answer.

-No.

-Then why do you assume that she is telling the truth?- Arthur went on. What he was saying made complete sense. How hadn't I thought of it?- Do you think she is the kind of person who would be able to torment you in your dreams to manipulate you?

-Almost every night for many years? That makes no sense!

I couldn't believe that my mother could be such a monster, or want me so much.

-Would you allow me to try something on you tonight?- Arthur asked. I expected Indi to make a dirty joke, but he didn't. He must be really traumatised.

-Sure, what is it?- I replied as I looked at Indi with concern, feeling a pang of guilt for engaging in conversation before attending his wounds.

-I want to cast a protection against mental magic on you before going to sleep. If I am right, you will suffer no nightmares.

I shrugged.

-No harm from trying, I guess. Now, if you excuse me…

I approached Indi, who was in good hands with Nadya. She had already cleaned all the infected wounds and wrapped him in blankets to avoid him catching cold, but I was the only one who could provide magical healing at the moment.

As I laid my hands on Indi, I felt Arthur’s eyes on my back.

-What is she doing?- I heard him asking in whispers.

Before anyone replied, I gave him a visual answer, channeling healing energies into Indi's body. The necrotic tissue acquired a healthier appearance, but his wounds were still serious.

-How did you do that?- Arthur voice seemed shocked- It wasn't an invocation to a God. I'd dare to say that it wasn't even a spell.

-It is a simpler kind of magic- I explained-. It doesn't require study, just… knowledge, if that makes sense.

-It doesn't.

I frowned. How to explain it better?

-Once I have been taught how to do it, I can do it all the times I want, always. It is way less complex than a real spell. I have to get my spells from Nina everyday, but not this.

-So you can completely heal Indi now with that magic of yours?- Arthur asked.

-No. People develop a temporary resistance to this kind of magic, I don't know why. They seem to bloat on my magic and become unable to take more. But let me show you something- I smiled excitedly-. I can bypass that!

I wanted so badly to impress Arthur. He was a super powerful Wizard of the High Sorcery and I wanted to demonstrate that I wasn't completely useless compared to him. Maybe he’d even agree to teach me!

-How so?- He asked with evident curiosity.

-Just watch. This one is a real spell. Indi, don't try to resist it, alright?

Indi nodded. Arthur frowned inquisitively. I cast my spell, which debilitated Indi's resistance against my powers.

-That was a curse!- Arthur cried out in shock-. A necromantic curse!

Argentea and Nadya looked at me alarmed; Indi, intrigued. Cat looked at them as if she didn't understand what the deal was. I was equally confused.

-I’m only helping him!- I defended myself.

-With a curse?- Arthur was incredulous.

-Yes! It could only harm him if I meant him harm. Which I don’t.

-Did you know she was doing it?- Arthur asked, addressing the rest of the group but especially his cousin.

-She did that before, but she never explained she was cursing us- replied Argentea before looking at me-. Is what Arthur says true?

-Y-yes.- I nodded.

I felt very guilty, but I couldn't understand the reason.

-Why did you not tell us?- Argentea asked. I could physically feel her disapproval.

-I… didn't think it was important.

-Stop questioning her!- Cat jumped in to my defense- She has always protected us. She’d never harm us.

-Voluntarily, probably not- Arthur argued-. But irresponsible use of magic can be catastrophic.

-I just wanted to heal Indi, is it that bad?- I said.

-You can heal me if you wish- Indi replied-. You have done it before. What’s the worst it could happen?

-Magic overdose?- Arthur objected- Bloat, according to her own words?

-It doesn't work like that!- I protested- It was just a figure of speech.

-How does it work, then?- Arthur asked in mild annoyance.

-I… I can't explain it… But it’s... safe.

I was aware that I had been anything but convincing, yet I didn't know how to do better. Arthur just raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

-I would feel safer if you stopped cursing us.- Argentea said dryly.

-Don't you trust me?- I asked with a more high pitched voice than I had wanted.

-I said this before: I trust you, but not your magic.

-Stop it!- Nadya had remained out of the argument, but now she appeared visibly upset with all us- Why is this important now? More than attending a wounded man! I don't care about how you do what you do, just do it now!

I looked at Nadya in shock. She was right. We were forgetting about the most important part. Again. Indi was wounded and we kept arguing.

-Can I…?- I asked him shyly.

-You won't leave me worse than I am.- He said in a calming voice that got a faint smile out of me. Despite believing that my magic “should not exist” Indi had always trusted me.

I don't think I need to say this, but the next thing that happened was that I used my magic on Indi and he didn't explode, burn, or get swallowed by a magical vortex. He just became healthier, as all but the grossest wounds were healed and even those were reduced to superficial burn-like marks.

-Now you should get some rest- Nadya adviced Indi in her best mother voice-. I'll watch over you.

-Don't fear- joked Indi-, I'm too tired to go anywhere. I just need to get some sleep.

-And we should get back to Artrosa- said Argentea-. I am looking forward to meet that Caigreal and the one who claims to be Kileanna’s mother. And…- she looked at me- what did you do with Greta, by the way?

It was my sister who replied.

-She's in my bag.- She said with pretended innocence.

-Ah.- Argentea looked too shocked to say something more elaborated.

-It's a magic bag.- Explained Cat.

-Tomorrow I will be able to preserve her body from decay until we find a way to resurrect her.- I added.

-You would need a very powerful priest for that- Arthur said-. And a lot of money. Those spells are not cheap.

-Maybe Indi will learn how to.- I replied, then added, almost in defiance:- Maybe I will.

He frowned and gave me a critical stare.

-Let us get back to work.- He said, turning away from me. Considering how nice he had been to me so far, him ignoring me could be considered a success. As he cast his invisibility spell again, I decided that it was my time to try something new. Under his scrutiny I invoked my magic: the spell that I had learned from my attempts to understand the meaning of Artrosa. I felt my past, present and future forms coalescing inside me, each one powerful in its own symbolism.

-I am going to do something strange, but don't worry.- I warned the rest of the group.

-You are always doing strange things.- Joked Argentea.

-Don't be scared, alright?- I repeated, before reciting a simple prayer:- Crone, grant me wisdom.

The vitality of the Maiden, the perseverance of the Mother, the wisdom of the crone… The last one was definitely the one that I needed the most. I let my crone self overwrite my essence, and I immediately experienced the calm and thoughtfulness of someone who had lived way longer than I. My body changed too. Looking at my hands, they appeared those of an old woman.

-This is only temporary- I explained to try and erase the worried looks on my friends’ faces-. Do I look pretty?- I asked in a flirty old woman’s voice.

-Absolutely not. This is too creepy.- Argentea seemed completely freaked out, and that made laugh. The cracked high pitched laughter of the witches from kender tales came out so naturally that I was a little freaked out too.

-Alright, let's move.- I said.

Both Argentea and Cat gave me a questioning stare. “Are you going to remain like this?” they seemed to be asking, but they didn't say anything and neither did I. Argentea took the lead, followed by Cat, and we entered Artrosa for the second time in the day. The silence and emptiness inside the Maiden was ominous, reinforced by the fact that we weren't talking much.

-This is way too quiet- the invisible wizard said nervously as we went past the cave where we had found Indi-. Better send some extra eyes to scout ahead.

Cat was about to obey and take the lead, but the sound of Arthur's voice speaking in the language of magic made us realize that he had a different plan. Crawling out from nowhere, a handful of shiny blue-black beetles appeared, forming a rough semicircle around the place from which Arthur's voice had come from.

-Go right ahead and come back to me if you find something that moves.- Arthur commanded.

The beetles scuttled up the corridor marching in a row like tiny black knights.

-Hey, that is very useful!- I cheered, with more enthusiasm than one would have expected from an elderly woman.

-And less disgusting than spiders.- Joked Argentea, which made me giggle nervously.

-Let's go.- Said Arthur.

We went through the empty caves, following the path of the beetles without them coming back to warn us. Only when we were past the room with the pool of light, two of the spy insects returned. They were about to get past us when Arthur called them with a single “here” and they crawled back to their master, disappearing as he took them in his invisible hands.

-There is someone ahead, hiding within the flowers- Arthur stated after roughly a minute of silence-. Better be careful.

We all nodded and entered the next cave with special caution, ready to fight in the case that we needed it. There was, as Arthur had described, a patch of withered wildflower blossoms in the center of the room, but that was far from the most noticeable thing there. The massive circle of stones surrounding it was a much more impressive feature, and the two slain giants hanging from two of the menhirs were an immediate warning of impending danger. The bodies were still fresh, as the blood still dripping from them and flowing towards the middle of the room attested. If Arthur was right about someone hiding in the flower patch, they must be literally bathing in blood.

Cat and Argentea entered the stone circle on guard. Almost immediately, a creature of terrible beauty emerged from the wilted vegetation, completely nude, dripping blood from her clawed hands. She smiled at us, almost innocently, as she fully revealed herself, approaching Cat and Argentea seductively, staring at them like a hungry wolf.

-More visitors? This must be my lucky day!- The naked woman cheered with wicked delight as she got closer.

Without any evident reason, Argentea cried out in pain and covered her face behind her shield. Only then I realized what kind of creature we had in front of us. Nymphs were well known for their supernatural beauty. Anyone who felt attracted to them and dared to get close enough risked going forever blind, making the nymph the last thing they'll ever see.

-Are you alright?- Asked Cat in confusion, not understanding what had happened to Argentea, but rushing to attack the one who she identified as the source of her pain. She slashed the nymph's neck with a swift move of her wrist in which could have been a deadly blow, hadn't it been for the nymph's innate resistance.

Overcoming her shock, and proving that it took more than a pretty face and some breathtaking curves to blind her, Argentea joined Cat in her attack with a powerful shield bash to the nymph’s face, followed by a quick slash to her chest. The nymph stepped back and begun chanting the words of a spell, invoking the wrath of nature to burn us down. I could lose no more friends, I had to stop her! But approaching her enough to use my magic on her meant that I’d risk being blinded, and I was no way as strong as Argentea. I moved forward staring at my own feet, too afraid to look at her but knowing I would have to do it to direct my magic.

“Let's make it quick.” I said to myself, setting my gaze on her as I started to invoke my powers.

From such a short distance, looking at her was like staring directly at the sun. My eyes were burning, with black and red spots dancing in front of them. I was so stupid that I had blinded myself, I thought; but while I still kept part of my eyesight I had to make my magic work.

-Sleep!- I cried out.

She fell flat on the ground. I looked away, getting out of the range of her blinding aura, surprised to notice that my eyesight didn't seem to be getting any worse. Only when I was at a safe distance, I dared to look back. Cat and Argentea were falling over her. Argentea had dropped her shield, and held her sword with both hands, ready to end the nymph’s life. Her powerful blow almost beheaded her, but wasn’t enough to kill her. She opened her eyes and grasped for breath one last time before my sister ended her life.

-I am fine.- Argentea said, giving a late reply to my sister's question while she knelt down to retrieve her shield.

-We were lucky- I said, blinking heavily. The dark shapes in my sight were starting to fade- She didn't blind us.

-It was not luck- corrected Arthur-. You are women and I avoided getting too close. There was no way she could have blinded us.

I felt the urge to explain to him that nymphs didn't work like that, but I was a bit tired of arguing, so I said nothing. The nymph was dead and it no longer mattered.

-This room seems to lead nowhere.- Observed Argentea, looking around. Was she trying to change topics out of embarrassment?

-Yes- I agreed, both with the change on topics and what Argentea had said-. Let's get out of here.

-Wait- Arthur's voice came from out of nowhere-. These menhirs appear relevant. I would like to examine them first.

I stared at the circle of stones as if they had just materialized in front of us. Why hadn't I paid attention to them before? Was I so obsessed about my mother and Caigreal that I had begun ignoring everything that wasn't directly related to them?

Before I did anything, Arthur had already cast a spell to detect all the sources of magic in the room.

-Fascinating.- He said.

-What did you find out?- Asked Argentea. There was no answer- Arthur?- Nothing- Cousin?

-Arthur?- Cat called too- Where is he? I think I heard him somewhere around here- She said approaching the center of the circle, bracing as if she was wearing a blindfold-. Dammit! If he wasn't invisible…

-I hope he's alright.- I said.

I was starting to cast my own magical detection spell when Arthur’s voice was heard again.

-This is incredible!- He said enthusiastically.

-Where had you gone?- Asked Argentea, worried.

-I was here all the time.- Explained Arthur, obviously surprised by Argentea’s question.

-We have been talking to you!- Nagged Argentea.

-I am sorry, I couldn't hear you- Arthur apologized with a calming voice-. This fascinating device is able to transfer your senses to one of the carved women outside when properly activated. The view is impressive.

-Have you activated it without knowing what it did?- Argentea seemed upset and surprised at the same time.

-Of course not! It was clearly a divination device of sorts, completely safe.

-Oh, I see.- Argentea replied, almost apologetically.

I couldn't help but thinking that, had it been me instead of Arthur, she would have called me irresponsible and told me not to do it again. But, could I blame her? She had seen me messing up way too many times.

-Can I try?- Cat asked in excitement, looking in the last direction where Arthur was heard.

-I am sorry, but it takes magic to activate it.- Replied Arthur.

-Can I?- I asked.

-I guess so.- Arthur said hesitantly, though he didn't doubt to explain me how to get in tune with the magic of the circle.

The guilt I felt for wasting my time in satisfying my curiosity instead of focusing on Greta's killer vanished immediately when I first saw from the Maiden's eyes, replaced by awe for the vastness and beauty of the Last Gaard mountains. For a moment, as the sun warmed my stone body, I was filled by optimism. Now that Argentea was back, everything would be alright again.


	72. KILEANNA

-That magic that you used before, when you put the nymph into sleep, was it similar to what you used to heal Indi?

-Uhm… Yes, sort of.

After fighting the nymph and taking a break to do some sightseeing from the Maiden's eyes, we continued our march but, as the place seemed completely empty, Arthur used those moments of calm to keep questioning me. He was being rather nice this time, so I didn't mind answering.

-I manipulate raw magic instead of shaping it into spells, which makes it less exhausting to do.- I continued explaining.

-But that is not how magic is supposed to work. It is very strange.

I laughed nervously.

-Indi says that my magic shouldn't exist.

-He might be right. No offense, but if any god different from the Gods of Magic is granting arcane magic, that would go against all rules.

I shrugged.

-Gods can do whatever they want, I guess. Unless they are caught by the other gods.

-Hey, guys- intervened Cat-, not wanting to interrupt, but I think we've been everywhere already. What do we do now?

I looked around. We had wasted quite a long time making sure that we didn't leave anything in the Maiden unexplored just to find out that, aside from the cave with the gorgon, which we'd rather leave undisturbed, the whole place was empty.

-I guess that we can do nothing but take the nearest teleportation arch and see where it takes us.- I replied.

-Let us go then.- Said Argentea.

With Cat at the lead, we got to the portal in the blink of an eye. I was afraid that someone could be waiting for us on the other side, so we crossed it with caution, fearful that we could be attacked. My suspicions were unfounded, though, as we arrived in an empty and unlit hall. The walls were decorated with intricate carvings of abundant crops and trees loaded with ripe fruits and, in front of us, was a wooden door, covered in a maze-like pattern surrounding an inlaid iron wheel.

-Can someone please light a torch?- Asked Argentea.

-Oh, yes, I am sorry- I apologised-. Can you lend me your sword?

Argentea nodded and lifted her sword so I could touch it. As I cast my light spell I thought that the soft white radiance really suited her. My Bright Morning. But Argentea’s thoughts were clearly more practical than mine. Now able to see, she headed towards the door and, cautiously, tried to open it.

-Locked.- She muttered.

-Let me try this.- I said, grabbing the key that Jadrenka had given me.

Argentea stepped aside so I could use the key but, again, it didn't fit in.

-Who's there?- A female voice called from the other side of the door.

We looked at each other, alarmed, as Cat pushed me aside gently, lockpicks in hand, and made a quick attempt of unlocking the door. There was a click, a creak, and the door opened wide, revealing a large, lavishly decorated room, well illuminated by the light of three silver chandeliers that would have better fitted a human mansion than an underground cave. Sitting on the velvet draped bed, there was a single person, a half human girl dressed in simple clothes. Her golden hair, fair skin, and honey colored eyes made me think that one of her parents must have been a Qualinesti elf. She was unarmed and wore no armor, though there were some weapons and a chainmail shirt in a corner against the wall. By the way she looked at us, with a mixture of resignation and broken hope, she didn't seem to be willing to fight. It might be another trick, though.

-What is it this time?- She asked with weariness in her voice, addressing us as if she knew who she was talking to- Another test?

-What are you talking about?- Cat asked in bewilderment- We don't even know who you are!

-Yeah, sure- the girl said in disbelief-. Cut it, Jadrenka. How many times do we have to go through this?

-Jadrenka?- I asked, curious after hearing my “cousin's” name- What does this have to do with her?

Her eyes pierced through me, as if trying to peek directly into my soul.

-Please, Jadrenka. Stop it. I know where this is going. I love you. I would never cheat on you. Believe me or let me go, but don't do this to me. I'm begging you.

I had the feeling that I was hearing something that I wasn't supposed to, and that made me feel extremely uncomfortable.

-Listen, I… I am not Jadrenka, I… We barely know her.

-We met her once, and all that she did was play with us.- Explained Cat, wrinkling her nose in annoyance.

-Maybe- the half human looked at her suspiciously-. Or maybe you are playing with me.

-What can we do to prove you that we are not her?- I asked, almost desperately.

For some reason, my words seemed to be especially effective. She looked at me like some sort of realisation had hit her.

-Let's say I trust you- the girl said, still slightly suspicious-. Can you help me to get out of here?

-Are you not going to ask who we are or what are we doing here?- Arthur appeared from out of nowhere, making the girl stand up in a scare.

-See, I don't care. At this point, I don't care what kind of people you are, or what you're up to. I just want to get out.

She sounded so exhausted, desperate and defeated that I just wanted to hug her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. But Argentea wasn't the kind to trust strangers in dark caves, no matter how helpless they appeared to be.

-We can help you out- she offered-, but you will have to answer some questions first. A name would be a good thing to begin with.

-I'm Marislova.- She introduced herself.

-I am Lady Argentea Malassene, this is my cousin Lord Arthur Strongshield, and these are my… companions, Kileanna and Alleycat.

-You can call me Cat.- My sister said in a friendly tone.

-So what happened between you and Jadrenka?- I asked. Maybe I was being a bit impertinent, but I was too curious.

-It's complicated- Marislova said frankly-. We used to be partners but…- her voice started trembling- I guess she no longer trusts me. I get that she's been under a lot of pressure lately, a lot of weight over her shoulders but… I can take it no more. Among all the people here, I am the only one who’d never betray her and still… she won't trust me.

-Is she holding you against your will?- Argentea asked vehemently.

Marislova nodded with tears in her eyes.

-She said she won't let me go until I prove her accusations wrong, but how can I if all I have is my word and she doesn't believe it?

-If she loves you, she should trust you.- I said, sympathetically.

-I don't think that she can trust anyone right now- Marislova replied-. She wasn't raised on a loving environment exactly. All she was taught about was treason, and now that everyone has betrayed her…

-...She would rather imprison and harass the only person who has not- Argentea interrupted, finishing Marislova's sentence with an angry voice-. I am sorry, but I cannot buy that. If you are able to do something like that, you are not better than the people who raised you.

Marislova sighed.

-She didn't use to be like this. Everything that's going on here has taken a toll on her.

-Why don't you tell us about that?- Asked Arthur- What's going on here?

-When Baba Yaga imbued Jadrenka with the power of the guardian of Artrosa, that put her beyond her mother's reach, which infuriated her. Her mother's been plotting against her for years, but only recently she has gathered enough allies and courage to try and overthrow her. Artrosa is at war.

Argentea frowned.

-We will come back for you when we are done securing this area- she said-. Wait for us.

-It's not like I can make it on my own- Marislova sighed. She had fear in her eyes-. If Jadrenka finds out that I have escaped… And if her mother and her allies find me, it won't be better.

-Don't worry, we'll help you out.- Said Cat with a friendly smile.

As Arthur went invisible again, my sister started picking the lock of another door. This one took her longer than the last one but, after a couple of minutes, we were in our way again. There was a long corridor leading up through rough stairs carved of wild rock. Everything was dark again, save Argentea’s sword which was still glowing with my spell.

-I do not fully trust Marislova- declared Argentea as we were far enough from the last room to be heard-. She seems sincere, but I would rather find out more about her before taking her story at face value. Judging for what you told me, nobody is what it seems here.

-I’d like to ask Jadrenka about her version.- I said.

-Yeah, well, she wasn't exactly helpful the last time.- Replied Cat, annoyed.

-Shhh. Silence- Arthur interrupted-. Listen.

Coming from the room at the end of the stairs, we could hear a murmur that, as we continued approaching grew into a choir of screams. They weren't screams of fear or pain, but the unmistakable high pitched sounds of children playing. We got closer warily, though, as we all acknowledged that Artrosa wasn't the obvious place for children and, we might be walking to a trap.

The room was a natural chimney of sorts, with stairs spiraling up to where our sight reached. A group of six children, human boys and girls of different ages, played carelessly on the room, throwing mud at each other, crawling, running and rolling on the floor. In the center of the room, standing up on a platform carved from a stalagmite, there was a middle aged human woman with raven black hair splashed with some white strokes, wearing a matching cloak made with raven feathers that did nothing to hide her advanced state of pregnancy. Her resemblance to Jadrenka, a more aged version of herself, was shocking. For a moment, I thought that we might be in front of her mother, but I couldn't believe that such similarity was possible.

  
  


-Jadrenka?- I asked in a wild guess. As much as I was able now to adopt the form and mentality of a maiden, mother, or crone, it made sense that the guardian of Artrosa also could.

-Very observant, girl- the mother said with a smile of pride.

It was strange to be called “girl” when I still looked like an old woman.

-I see that you are still roaming around- she continued after a short pause- but there’s different people with you now. Why so?

-Caigreal- Cat spat the name as if it burned her tongue-. That maggot killed Greta and almost killed Indi. She's going to pay for it.

-She wanted me- I said apologetically-. They just were in the middle.

-I am very sorry to hear that- Jadrenka said, and she clearly meant it-. They never stop until they get what they want and, now that they are warned, they must be together as a coven.

-Good news! We’ll get them at once.

My sister looked fully convinced, but there was a hint of fear in her eyes. Jadrenka gave her a calm stare. She was a strange contrast with the children playing like beasts around us, but also with the maiden Jadrenka we had met before.

-If you want some advice, fight them only if you are ready for more losses. They are powerful and relentless. When they came for me, I killed one of them, and she didn't stay dead for long.

-We could unite forces against them.- I suggested, hoping that the mother Jadrenka was a bit more collaborative than her maiden self.

-No- she shook her head vehemently-. I'm afraid you're on your own with this- her voice was a bit sad, as if she wished she could do something-. They aren't my bigger concern right now, anyway.

-Maybe we could help you with that- I offered-. We could help each other.

Jadrenka gave me a caring smile.

-Don't you think you have enough with your own issues? This is too much for you, girl. Let me handle it myself.

I frowned. I didn't like to be talked to as if I was a little girl.

-As you wish- I said, not trying to hide my annoyance. With my old woman's voice, I'd say I sounded almost menacing, a mix between a whisper and a hiss-. Anyway, there's something I'd like to ask you about.

-What is it?- Asked Jadrenka.

-Marislova.- I said hesitatingly, with the fear of not knowing how she would react to the name

-Ah, Marislova- her voice reflected indifference, but her eyes pierced me like burning daggers-. I knew you must have run into her, but I doubted if you'd mention her to me. What did she tell you?

-Nothing of relevance- Argentea said with a mediating tone-. She gave away no secrets or…

-What did she tell you about me?- Jadrenka's facade of indifference cracked in that moment. She sounded demanding, desperate, and broken- Has she tried to poison you with her lies?

-She told us that she loves you.- I said, trying to calm her down.

-She'd say that to anyone who has ears- Jadrenka sighed-, but her alleged love didn't keep her from cheating on me as soon as she had a chance, nor from lying to me when directly questioned about it.

-Are you sure she's not telling the truth?- Asked Cat- She seemed rather sincere when we talked to her.

-That only means that she's good at lying- replied Jadrenka-. I have solid proof that she has been unfaithful to me, and yet I had given her uncountable chances to regain my trust, which she wastes with her lies.

There was a tense silence that contrasted with the boisterous children carelessly playing around us, ignorant of the depth of our conversation.

-Keeping her as a prisoner hoping something to change is not right- I finally said-. If you can't trust her, you should let her go. You're hurting her.

-I only want to trust her again.- She said with a grieving voice.

-You either trust her or you don't. You can't ask her for something that is entirely in your hands

My aged voice made my advice sound like that of a wise old woman but, in the end, I kept being nothing but a young girl offering counseling about a topic I didn't know anything about.

-That doesn't change anything- Jadrenka said grimly, staring deeply into my eyes-, only the reasons why I can't let her go.

-You don't really care about the harm you're causing to her, do you?- Cat cried out at her angrily- Caigreal was right, you're just a monster under human guise.

-Do not dare to bring my mother into this- her low, hissing tone was full of contained rage and pain-. I am nothing like her.

For a moment, I thought that she was about to attack us, but she rapidly regained her composure.

-You should forget Marislova and focus on your search.

As Jadrenka spoke those words, calmly, she produced a key from her keyring and threw it carefully into my hands, except that I wasn't quick enough to grab it and had to pick it from the ground. I wasn't used to the diminished reflexes of my crone self.

-Pick your fights carefully.- The mother Jadrenka said as she vanished again into thin air, her words lingering around, half motherly advice, half veiled threat. As it had happened the first time we met, the illusion that she had been maintaining faded away with her, revealing the unruly children for what they really were: small crazed creatures that were only vaguely human-like. They had thick knotted hair covering most of their bodies, and it moved with a life of its own. Some were hurling large stones at us, while others headed towards us with clubs in their hands and bloodthirst in their eyes.

As we had told Arthur and Argentea about our first encounter with Jadrenka, her stunt didn't catch anyone off guard. We already expected this to happen when she left so, as soon as the children revealed themselves as what they really were, we attacked.

-Cousin! Get ready!- I heard Arthur say aloud, right before saying the words of a spell that launched Argentea forward through the air and towards two of the “children”. Argentea gasped, surprised but allowing her battle instincts to take control and using the momentum of the telekinetic charge to deliver a deadly blow to one of them.

-That was amazing!- My sister cheered, following Argentea in a more traditional charge.

As it seemed that Cat and Argentea had everything under control, I focused my efforts on a group of three who were appropriately close to each other. I said the words of a spell that caused me to coil with the disgusting sensation of something crawling out of my throat. As I coughed it out, a myriad of wasps flew out of my mouth, buzzing towards the hairy critters, engulfing two of them. The last one escaped by melding with the stone under its feet only to reappear next to me. Quickly, before I could react, it bashed my knee with its club and, taking advantage from my imbalance, tangled long locks of messy hair around my ankles. I struggled and kicked, trying to get free of the creature's grip, but the more I tried, the more entangled I became.

At least, the others seemed to be doing way better. Two more “children” had joined the fray against Cat and Argentea, but they were parrying, dodging and blocking them rather effectively. They avoided being tripped or grabbed by the animated locks of hair so easily that it made me feel a bit bad for my own clumsiness. My only consolation was that the wasp swarm was doing a fairly good job on itself keeping two of the “children” out of the fray.

I was about to use my sleep magic to get rid of the hairy binds, but Arthur got in the middle. As he finished chanting the words of a spell, a big grey bear appeared right in front of me, grabbing the “child” who was attacking me in its powerful jaws. I stepped back, relieved to be safe, though a bit annoyed at Arthur's intervention. I'd been able to handle the situation by myself! Knowing that I was unlikely to force someone being attacked by a bear to take a nap, I directed my magic towards one of the “children” who were throwing boulders at my sister. The creature fell asleep immediately, at the same time that Argentea sent another one into a more permanent sleep with a heavy blow of her sword. They were many, but they fell quickly, making them more of a nuisance than a real threat. With Arthur's bear, my wasp swarm, and Cat and Argentea’s combined forces, we dispatched them without suffering any serious damage.

-That must have been the most disgusting spell I have ever seen.- Arthur said after I unsummoned the wasps to avoid them turning on us.

-So beetles are alright but wasps aren't?- I inquired with a smile.

-Beetles are not alright either if they come out of your mouth.- He replied.

-Believe me, it could be much worse- intervened Argentea with a hint of disgust-. It could have been spiders.

-I like spiders.- I protested.

-Whatever- Argentea said, cutting the conversation before it went further into the topic of crawling critters, which she, for some reason, seemed to dislike-. We better go and get Marislova out of here before that insane woman gets her hands on her again.

We all agreed. I didn't think that Jadrenka was a terrible person, but she was causing too much pain to Marislova, and we couldn't allow it.


	73. KILEANNA

We had to unlock the door to Marislova’s room again, though Cat was getting more efficient at it, and she did it quicker than ever. Once inside, we found that Marislova had put her armor and weapons on, ready to leave. For a moment, she adopted a defensive pose, but she relaxed it when she realised who we were.

  
-For a moment, I feared that you were Jadrenka.- She admitted with a sigh of relief.  
-No more Jadrenka and no more damp caves- said Cat with a friendly smile-. Let's go.  
  
Marislova looked around herself, with melancholy in her eyes.  
  
-I have been very happy in this place- she said-. I wish there was a way back to old times.  
-No regrets, Marislova- Argentea replied bluntly-. Think of what Jadrenka did to you.  
-You're right- Marislova reluctantly acknowledged-. Let's go.  
  
In that moment, Arthur appeared out of nowhere, almost giving us all a heart attack before we realised it was him.  
  
-I will get us out of here via magic- he announced-. It will be safer.  
  
Considering that we were all fearing that Jadrenka might pop out from nowhere to stop us, that seemed like a sensible idea. We didn't know exactly where we were, but a short range teleportation should be enough to take us to our camp at the mountaintop.  
  
There was a change in Marislova as soon as the sunlight touched her skin, as if she had gotten rid of a heavy load and she could breathe again.  
  
-I never thought I would make it.- She attempted a smile. It was the first time I saw her smile.  
-You're safe now.- I said. No one had ever come for us while we were at the camp, so I had gotten to the conclusion that Grishelmuk, Caigreal and everyone else must be somehow trapped inside Artrosa.  
  
After we gave Marislova some time to breathe fresh air we introduced her to Indi and Nadya who, after being told of her situation, welcomed her without questions. Indi, who seemed to be feeling better after some rest, didn't hesitate to give her his unconditional support.  
  
-No matter if you actually cheated on that crazy woman- he said to her-, she has no right to do what she did.  
-I’ve never cheated on her!- Marislova replied, getting fully defensive- It was a misunderstanding!  
-Why don't you tell us about it?- Asked Nadya with that motherly voice of hers- Maybe we can help.  
  
Marislova blushed slightly and started talking looking to the grass between her feet.  
  
-When I first arrived here I was alone except for Jadrenka. I didn’t know anyone, and everyone seemed strange or hostile, so most of the time it was only the two of us. And still I was extremely happy, more than I have ever been before. I had found myself, and I was with the woman I loved.  
  
Marislova sighed. I felt that she was digressing a bit, but she probably needed to vent so I said nothing. Arthur appeared to be a bit uncomfortable. I couldn't help but think that he was just as awkward as Argentea when it came to romantic relationships.  
  
-Go on.- Nadya said with kindness.  
  
Marislova nodded shyly.  
  
-It was when Caigreal and the others attacked her that things started to change- she went on-. She had to focus on restoring order, so I had to be alone most of the time. I offered to help her. I can fight too, but she didn't want to put me at risk, so all I could do was spend all day here in our room waiting for her. When we were together it was different too. She was under a lot of pressure, so she became more distant, almost impossible to reach.  
-How did she come to think you had cheated on her, though?- Asked Cat impatiently.  
-We're getting there- Marislova gave a kind yet sad smile to my sister-. There's a nymph living here called Kyrisjana. We hadn't talked much before, but she came to me when I was feeling alone and we became rather good friends. Only friends!- She remarked.  
-Well, nymphs have quite a reputation.- Indi said with a cheeky smile. I felt relieved to see him joking again.  
-Did that nymph had ashen skin, dark hair down to her ankles?- Asked Arthur.  
-Yes, that's Kyrisjana- Marislova nodded-. Have you met her?  
-Ugh!- Cat seemed scandalized- Was that raving psycho your friend? She tried to kill us!  
  
Marislova looked at us terrified.  
  
-Was?- She asked in absolute disbelief- No! She's a lovely person! What did you do? She wouldn't harm anyone without a reason. She probably attacked you because she thought you were intruders.  
  
I remembered the pool of blood, the hanged giants, the sadistic glee on the nymph's eyes. There was nothing “lovely” about Marislova's friend.  
  
-I am very sorry- I wasn't-. She attacked us, and we had to defend ourselves.  
-Yes, I… understand- Marislova said. I don't think she really did. Judging by how her voice trembled, I'd say that she was trying to suppress an emotional breakdown-. She was my only friend.  
-I'm sorry.- I repeated, and this time I meant it. Not for the crazy nymph, but for Marislova.  
-Thanks- she replied emotionlessly, while she searched her pockets-. She gave me this lock of her hair as a token of her friendship- as she showed us a strand of raven black hair, she sighed deeply-. She told me that it would bring me luck, but it only got me into trouble with Jadrenka. She thinks it proves that I have cheated on her.  
-Maybe you have been lucky- Argentea said bluntly-. If she is such a jealous and emotion driven person, finding it out before it is too late is the best thing that could happen to you.  
-I still wish that things had gone differently- Marislova replied-. I am glad to be free but I don't even know what to do with my life now.  
-Don't you have any friends?- asked Indi- Family?  
  
Marislova shook her head vehemently and spoke with a sad voice.  
  
-They wouldn't recognize me and, even if they did, they would never understand.  
-What?- I asked without being able to hide my curiosity.  
  
The half human girl blushed and got back to staring at her own feet.  
  
-I haven't always been known as Marislova- she said, almost in whispers-. Before Jadrenka brought me to Artrosa and its magic changed my appearance, I used to live as a man called Maroslan.  
-So you were a man?- Cat asked with the same amusement that she showed when I showed her a new magic trick.  
  
Marislova laughed nervously at my sister’s honest reaction.  
  
-Hard to believe, huh?- She said as confidently as she could manage- You can imagine how scared I was that Jadrenka would reject me, that she believed that I wasn't the same person she fell in love with.  
-But she didn't.- Argentea said factually.  
-She couldn't care less- Marislova smiled at her own insecurity-. I guess I worry too much.  
-I think it is a logical concern, though- said Arthur, giving the half human girl an analytical stare-. And the fact that the change happened only by staying in Artrosa worries me.  
-The Maiden, the Mother, the Crone…- I said- Artrosa seems to have a strong connection with the different aspects of femininity.  
-So could what happened to Marislova happen to me too?- Arthur asked, seriously concerned.  
-Only if that's what you wish.- Marislova replied calmly.  
  
The stare of complete confusion in Arthur’s eyes was priceless. “How can someone willingly undergo such change?” he seemed to be asking.  
  
-Don't worry, Arthur, you're not going to lose your amazing moustache.- I joked.  
-What is up with my moustache again?- He asked defensively.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
-I like it- I replied honestly-. Elves don't have facial or body hair and I find it exotic.  
-Oh… Alright.- I'd say that he felt flattered and uncomfortable at the same time.  
-So, Marislova…- Nadya began saying, ignoring Arthur and me.  
-Yes?- She asked.  
-I don't know where we will be going next, and it will surely be somewhere dangerous, but I think I speak for everyone when I say that you can come with us if you wish.  
-Sure!- Agreed Cat- You seem rather nice for someone with Qualinesti blood- she teased-, and it's sad that you have to be alone because your girlfriend is completely nuts.  
  
Marislova laughed, but her eyes remained serious.  
  
-You know, I don't actually think she is- she said kindly-. I am grateful for your offer, but I still have to figure everything out. I'm not even sure that I want to leave.  
-After what Jadrenka did to you?- I asked, slightly upset- Now that you're free, why would you become a prisoner again willingly?  
-I don't want to give up on her, but…- Marislova sighed- I need to think.  
-As you wish- Argentea replied-. We might still stay for a couple of days or more, so take your time to get your head sorted out. You clearly need it if you are considering going back there.  
  
Marislova stared at Argentea in surprise but, far from being offended by her honesty, she seemed amused.  
  
-Alright, I will- she said smiling-. Now enough talking about myself. You know my deepest hopes and fears and I barely know who you are!  
  
She was completely right! It was time to correspond Marislova telling her about ourselves and our journey. Maybe because she had opened her heart to us, we felt that we could trust her and didn't hesitate to tell her all the truth about Baba Yaga, the witches of Irrisen and the Dancing Hut. She listened in awe, though she didn't have a hard time believing what we said.  
  
-I have heard of Baba Yaga before- she explained-. It was she who designated Jadrenka as the guardian of Artrosa, saving her from a terrible destiny in the hands of her mother. Caigreal has hated them both ever since and now, with Baba Yaga gone, she has decided to take action.  
-How does she know that she’s not going to come back and punish her rebellion?- Asked Indi. It was a good question.  
-I don't know- Marislova shrugged-, but I doubt that they dared to attack Jadrenka if she still was under Baba Yaga's protection.  
-Good point.- Replied Argentea.  
-But that would imply that they are somehow aware of Elvanna's plans.- I guessed.  
-How much activity have the Winter Witches had in our lands without us noticing?- Arthur frowned.  
-We must put it to an end- Argentea said, in a voice that made me think that she was ready to fight the Winter Witches all by herself if needed-. We will not tolerate an invasion.  
  
I smiled. Her burning passion was my favorite thing about Argentea.  
  
-That's what we're doing- I said, with my eyes stuck on hers-. We have to find Baba Yaga to stop Elvanna from opening all those winter portals. Without that, I don't think we can win.  
  
Argentea opened her mouth to object, but Nadya interrupted her.  
  
-What we have to do now is forget about the Winter Witches for a while and relax- she said-. You just have come back from your trip to Castle Eastwatch and we haven't even had a chance to ask you about it.  
-Oh, it went well- replied Argentea-. They are concerned about the Witches and about the threat that Irrisen poses. Now that they know what is happening, it is just a matter of time that they gather up the help of all the Order to march against Irrisen and stop Elvanna before she can open any portals. And everything without having to rely in old witches of legend.  
  
Seeing the whole Order of Solamnia united against the Winter Witches seemed like a glorious thing. The more I knew about Baba Yaga, the more suspicious she seemed to me, and the Knights of Solamnia really seemed like the best alternative. I really wished that Argentea was right on her predictions.  
  
-I doubt that your knights can survive in the harsh conditions of Irrisen long enough to see a battle against the witches- objected Nadya-, but let's not go there again. There's a more interesting topic we should be discussing.  
-What?- Argentea raised an eyebrow.  
-Did you get to know him?- Nadya grinned- Is he handsome?  
-Oh, him…- Argentea was blushing heavily, all her usual confidence gone- He seems like a good man. He really wants to do something about Irrisen and…- Nadya gave her a nagging stare, reminding her to stay away from Irrisen- Well, he is also much younger than I had expected. Very young, considering his impressive career as a knight.  
-He is an incredible person indeed- Arthur agreed-. I think that the two of you make a perfect couple.  
-Ooh! It seems that you like him, huh?- Teased Indi.  
-It is still too soon to say that! Too soon!- Argentea was blushing heavily, with a hint of a guilty smile. Did she actually like that man?- We still have to know each other better but… well, I like him better than I had expected. We were practicing some sparring, and he has some impressive moves.  
  
That was the second time she used the word “impressive” to refer to him. That was too much impressive.  
  
-So are you considering marrying him or what?- Asked Cat in a concerned tone, looking at me from the corner of her eye.  
-Yes. If we continue to get along well, yes.- She replied honestly.  
  
I felt the sudden need to cry, but I didn't allow myself to. I didn't want to be jealous. I didn't have a reason to be jealous. I had always known that she was going to get married, and that whatever it was what we had wouldn't last. I should be happy for her. But I only wanted to cry.  
  
Nadya cheered and asked something more to Argentea, but I was no longer listening to the conversation. I needed to get away from it before I had some kind of emotional outburst. Argentea didn't deserve that kind of drama. The best thing I could do was make everything easier for her.  
  
-I am sorry, I… have a lot of spells to study- I said after being lost in my thoughts for a while. Everybody looked at me as if I had interrupted something-. And I also want to keep working on Greta's cloak… even if she won't be needing it now.  
  
The first tears came to my eyes, but they weren't for Greta. If I kept talking I would start crying and I didn't want to. Without further explanation, I walked away until I heard steps behind me. I turned around to face Cat and Marislova.  
  
-Are you alright?- Asked my sister.  
-Yes, I...- I forced a smile- I need to get some things done. That will clear up my mind.  
-Is it because of Argentea?- Asked Marislova- I am sorry.  
-Did you notice?- I felt extremely embarrased. Marislova had just met me and she had noticed- Am I that obvious?  
-Yes- Marislova smiled apologetically-. Just a bit. I wish I knew what to say… but I’m afraid that I am not the best one to offer counseling.  
-Don't worry, I just need to calm down and move on.- I said, but I don't think I sounded very convincing.  
  
Cat shrugged.  
  
-Alright. You know where we are if you need us.  
  
They went back with the rest of the group. Despite feeling a little guilty for not following them, I knew I needed some time. Staying focused on my work wasn't easy, with my sleepless mind overwhelmed by concerns and the rest of the group chatting and laughing aloud not far from me.  
  
After a while, Arthur left the conversation too, and pulled his spellbook out of his travel bag to work on his own spells. That felt extremely comforting and energizing to me. At least I no longer was the only strange one who had chosen studying over socializing. I observed him for a good couple of minutes as he started writing on the book with delicate moves. I bet that he had an elegant handwriting. If I ever had a spellbook it would surely be full of ink stains, almost unintelligible handwriting, and lots of blurred letters from dragging my sleeve over the fresh ink. As I got back to my own work, I wondered if Arthur would be willing to teach me some things. As someone who had dedicated his life to study, I felt that I could learn many things from him.


	74. KILEANNA

The next morning, I woke up after a long night of satisfying, dreamless sleep. Even with all the worries crowding my mind, I had rested better than ever, and that made the new day seem brighter. The sun was already shining up in the sky and everyone gathered around the campfire to have breakfast. I had overslept again.

As I got out of the tent, Arthur stood up and approached me with fast steps.

-How did you sleep?- He asked- Any nightmares?

I didn't make the mistake of believing that he was asking because he cared about my wellbeing. I knew he was just trying to prove a point. He had used his magic on me before we went to sleep and he wanted to know if it had been of some use.

-It seems like your spell worked.- I informed him.

-My spell can only block external interferences- Arthur pulled his moustache thoughtfully-. That demonstrates that someone else is sending those nightmares.

-Almost every night? For years?- Cat intervened from the campfire- That's sick!

-Do you think it was your mother?- Nadya asked me.

-Who else?- My sister was furious- This just proves what that ball of scum is capable of. I'm going to show her…

-Be careful- Marislova interrupted-. Jadrenka told me to stay away from her and her peers for a reason.

-No, they’d better be careful and stay away!- Cat boldly objected- They will never hurt my sister again!

My sister had been with me since the time when the nightmares started, and knew how many times I had woken up terrified but, still, I wouldn't have expected so much rage coming out from her. I felt like I should be angry too but I was so confused, so scared of myself, so overwhelmed by everything, that I couldn't find the anger in the middle of so many mixed feelings.

-Don't worry, soon everything will be solved.- “One way or another.” I added to myself- I’m going to get my spells ready for the day.

-Good- Cat replied energetically-. The sooner we can get back to action, the better.

That made me smile. My sister had a very dynamic way of coping with shocking news. I hadn't still gotten enough time to assimilate that my own mother might have been harassing me in my sleep for years and Cat was already like fifty steps ahead, knowing perfectly what to do about it. Maybe in about an hour, after I had my daily communion with Nina, I would see everything clearer, I thought.

An hour later, with all my spells ready and prepared for another incursion to Artrosa, I had nothing but more doubts than before. Was there any way to stop my mother from harming me and my friends that didn't imply killing her? Was I ready to kill my own mother? And, even if I was, wouldn't that turn me into the same kind of monster that she was? No matter how long I kept asking myself those questions, I knew I wouldn't find the answers. So I just grabbed a quick snack, told the rest of the group that I was ready for the action and, in what had already turned into a daily ritual, I shared Baba Yaga’s Mark. As the previous day, Nadya would stay behind with Indi and Marislova, neither of which were ready to go back to Artrosa after all that had happened to them.

The rest of us headed towards the entry by the dead guardian tree, only to find that the archway had disappeared, replaced by solid rock. My first thought was that someone had blocked it to keep us from causing more trouble. It wasn't until a few minutes later, after we had considered some unlikely alternatives, that an idea crossed my mind.

-Wait. What's the position of the Moons in the sky today?- I asked Arthur. As a Wizard of the High Sorcery, he probably kept track of those things.

-Solinari is full, which is good news- he replied-. My magic will be slightly more effective. Lunitari is waning and Nuitari… I believe that he's waxing but, of course, I can't see him.

-Of course- I replied almost teasingly. Everybody knew that only the Order of the Black Robes could see Nuitari, the Lord of Secrets; but, for some reason, Arthur, with his pristine white robes, considered important to remark that he wasn't one of them-. But if Lunitari is no longer full… we are in the wrong entrance. What did the crows say? Look for the Mother when Solinari is full?

-Something like that.- Cat acknowledged without much conviction.

-Lunitari was the Maiden- remembered Argentea-, and I seem to recall that Nuitari went with the Crone, so that must be it.

-Let us look for an entrance at the Mother’s top, then- said Arthur, seeming a bit lost. Nobody has bothered to offer him an in depth version of the crows’ riddles, so he must feel like he was missing information-. It is strange, isn't it? That a place like this is somehow attuned to the Moons of Magic?

I thought for a moment before replying.

-Maybe in ancient times not everyone who worshipped them belonged to the High Sorcery?- I guessed.

Arthur frowned, probably considering the implications of that being true. Had there been witches who worshipped the Moons of Magic as wizards did? Were they taught by them too?

-That seems unlikely- he said-. But it is an interesting theory anyway.

-Interesting but useless to our current situation- objected Argentea-. Let us search for that entrance.

-Yes!- Cat replied enthusiastically, not waiting for confirmation to start heading towards the top of the Maiden.

Following my sister’s fast pace, we reached the zone in about a minute, and it didn't take much longer to locate the entrance to Artrosa. It wasn't an archway in this case, but a simple hole in the ground with stairs spiraling downwards. As with the Maiden’s portal, a shroud of darkness clouded our sight beyond the first steps and, as we walked down into it, there was the same sensation of losing ground under our feet and falling that we had experienced before. It only lasted for a second, though, and suddenly we had crossed the veil of shadows and we could see a set of stairs going down through what seemed to be a bottomless pit.

-What if we just fly down through it?- I suggested.

-Please, let's do that!- Agreed Cat- I don't want to spend the whole morning on these stairs.

-They do not seem very safe either.- Noted Arthur.

Argentea said nothing. She just activated her magic boots and jumped into the pit, gesturing for us to follow her. Though the place seemed somewhat familiar to me, we didn't know what we would find once we reached the ground level, so we let Argentea lead with her weapons ready just in case we had to fight.

The descent might have taken us more than an hour if done in the traditional way, but it didn't take us more than a couple of minutes of flight to get to a cilindric space with a platform carved out of a stalagmite in the middle. I immediately recognized it as the room where we had met Mother Jadrenka but, this time, it was completely empty. Not even the corpses of the hairy “children” remained there.

-We're lucky she's not here again.- I said, almost in whispers.

After releasing Marislova, I wasn’t sure that Jadrenka would be friendly to us anymore.

-Let us get out of here anyway- Argentea suggested-. I do not think that we should push our luck further.

I nodded as Argentea took the lead again, together with Cat, to get out of room. Arthur, who was still floating above the ground thanks to a flight spell, went invisible again before following us. After walking down some more stairs, we got to Marislova’s room, now also empty. We were surprised to find the doors wide open and the few belongings that the half human had left behind scrambled all over the place.

-I think Jadrenka's been looking for her.- Said Cat.

-Not our concern- Argentea said dryly. If I knew her as well as I thought, she’d be more concerned about Jadrenka looking for us-. Keep moving.

We obeyed, crossing the only door in Marislova’s room that we hadn't gone through yet. It led to another unlit corridor that we had to illuminate by casting a light spell on Argentea's sword.

The passage seemed to be extremely narrow and long enough to extend itself beyond our sight but, after taking just a few steps on it, we found a trap door in the middle of the hallway’s length. We might have walked past it and checked the long corridor first, except the door had a lock that seemed the perfect match for the keys that Jadrenka had given me. I was rather sure that one of the keys would fit, but they didn't.

-Seriously?- I asked in frustration- They must open something! That's what keys are for!

-Have you considered that Jadrenka might be just toying with us?- Argentea questioned.

-That's… probably true. - I acknowledged, staring at the keys as if that would let me unveil their mystery. Meanwhile, Cat had started working on lockpicking the door. Considering how much better she was getting at it, there was no real need to know where the keys belonged to, but I was curious. After a moment of reflexion, I took my weasel fang necklace off and hung both keys from it. I didn't know if I’d ever find out what they opened, but they were a nice token from my strange “cousin” and from Artrosa.

I had barely finished tying the necklace back when my sister managed to get the trap door open. Definitely, she had gotten better and quicker.

-We’re in!- She announced, pointing her hand at the open door gleefully.

Argentea came closer, kneeling down to examine the dark passage below us under her sword’s light.

-There are stairs heading down- she said-, but I can't see the bottom.

-Neither can I.- Corroborated Cat.

Argentea nodded and stepped into the darkness.

-Let us go.- She commanded.

We followed her and, as we entered the passage leading down, we noticed the characteristic smell of rotting blood or, how my sister put so accurately, a “slaughterhouse stench”. There were dozens of rusty sets of chains and manacles attached to the walls, though all of them were unoccupied at the moment. The stench became stronger as we got closer to the bottom of the pit until we finally could see where it came from. The stairs led down to a wooden grate, which was the only thing that separated us from the pool of coagulated blood below. If the foul odor wasn't enough, its gelatinous black-red appearance was enough to give me a second taste of my breakfast. In front of me, Argentea’s congested face revealed me that she wasn't having a better time.

It was probably our disgust that distracted us from noticing the presence of two more people in the dungeon before they started approaching, clanking heavily on the wooden grate with their metallic boots. Both wielded scythes that seemed almost comically big for their small bodies, but their eyes, almost hidden under their pointy hats and thick beards, looked at us with a sadistic joy that instantly erased all possible comicality from them.

We were far from defenseless, though, as we had learned not to enter a room without expecting to find hostiles long ago. Argentea and Cat steadily blocked their way, ready to fight. The creatures (which must be some kind of fey, though they reminded me of crazed and dirty gnomes) didn't disappoint us, diligently attacking the targets that they were being offered instead of trying to reach me. Our invisible wizard Arthur reacted quick, using a spell to improve our speed and accuracy. Everything seemed under control. My sister rolled out of the reach of the scythe with ease and, though one of the fey kicked her on the ankle as she moved back, it didn't seem to hurt her bad. On the other side, Argentea tried to block another blow, but it passed right under her shield, cutting deep into her thigh’s flesh. She let out a cry of rage and pain as she instinctively bashed the creature out of reach before focusing on the one who was attacking Cat. The fey screamed at the contact of Argentea’s cold iron sword and turned around to face her, giving my sister the perfect opportunity to seek a deadly blow that would have slashed the fey’s throat open hadn't it been for their innate resistance to damage. They were tougher than they seemed, but I still had the sleep trick under my sleeve. At my command, the fey who had attacked Argentea fell into deep slumber. That seemed to annoy the other one, who gave me a killer stare before attacking Argentea again with renewed rage. “You are next” seemed to be the message. This time, though, Argentea was already expecting the low hit and blocked it without much effort. Frustrated, the fey kicked her below the knee, prompting a surprised and angry “ouch” from her. Argentea counter-attacked with a quick slash, followed by a shield bash that pushed her attacker towards Cat. This time, my sister hit harder, cutting through beard and flesh in two rapid slashes and, with a gush of blood, the fey fell to the ground. Argentea dropped the shield and held her sword in both hands as she approached the sleeping fey and, without saying a word, delivered an executioner blow.

-I am starting to hate this place.- She said.

-Are you alright?- I asked- Does anyone need healing?

-I am fine- she replied-. We should keep moving.

I frowned. The cut on her leg seemed deep. Despite her refusal, I picked the healing wand and used it on her.

-Better?- I asked.

-I was already good.- She replied with a defiant smile.

-Let's get out of here then- protested Cat-. I just can't with this smell.

-Agreed.- Arthur added laconically. He was so quiet most of the time that it was easy to forget that he was there until he cast a spell, but I preferred the silent Arthur to the one who always ended arguing with me over magic.

We headed to the exit of the dungeon, torture chamber, or whatever it was, as quickly as we could. Outside, everything was still dark except for Argentea’s sword and a flickering yellow light coming from the distance.

-I’m going to take a look.- Said Cat.

-Be careful.- I whispered.

My sister nodded and moved towards the source of light, as stealthily as only she could. It didn't pass more than a minute before she came back with rage burning in her eyes.

-It's them!- She cried out- I didn't get close enough to see them, but I heard them!

Nobody asked who were “them”. We all knew.


	75. KILEANNA

Them. Caigreal. And my mother.

-Wait- Arthur's voice said calmly-. We need to prepare ourselves first.

I nodded. Going straight to the fray could be suicidal.

-I am going to use the silence trick again- I explained-. There will be an aura of silence radiating from Argentea’s sword. That should keep Caigreal and Grishelmuk from using magic, but not Arthur and I, as long as we stay far enough.

-Understood.- Argentea and Arthur replied in unison. It was funny to hear how similar they sounded at times.

-Use your Silence spell as soon as I finish casting Haste- commanded Arthur-. Then, as soon as Silence is cast, we all head to the battle.- He always had a name for every specific spell, which I found fascinating.

-Understood.- Repeated Argentea. I nodded.

-Let's go!- Cat flipped her kukris as a sign of readiness. She appeared to be thirsty for blood.

As Arthur cast his spell, I invoked my magic flight and animated my hair. My heart wanted to get out of my chest. It was happening: I was about to confront my mother, and I wasn't ready. I used my silence spell to mute all sounds around us and watched Cat and Argentea take the lead. It was really happening. I followed them through the corridor, far enough from them to avoid being caught in the silenced area. As we were getting closer to the light source, we saw a large room ahead of us. A copper cauldron boiled on the fire of a big stone hearth, providing the faint illumination that we had seen from the distance.

Argentea and Cat entered the room ahead of me, all subtleties forgotten as we had already given our position away with Argentea’s radiant sword. I heard three voices chanting the words of a spell but there was nothing that I could do to stop them. It was all in Argentea’s hands. She needed to approach them enough to stop them from casting. She ran as fast as she could and for a moment she disappeared from my line of sight, but she wasn't quick enough and the magic took effect, bathing the room in waves of dark energy that sapped the strength of anyone caught by them, causing extreme tiredness. Fortunately, I was yet to enter the room, but Cat and Argentea were fully affected. That was when I finally got into the room and saw my mother. Only the clothes that she wore looked the same, but I knew it was her. Her silky red hair had turned into a yellowed white mess, and her body and her face were those of a green skinned hideous crone. Somehow I knew that this was her real self, not the one that she had shown to me before, and I knew that it was what I was bound to become.

Cat had also recognized Grishelmuk in her wretched form, as she had already engaged her in combat. The silence aura didn't allow me to hear anything, but I could tell that my sister was spitting insults at her like there was no tomorrow. She looked fatigued and weakened, but her eyes kept burning with hatred, rage, and determination as she attacked a not so defenseless Grishelmuk. Though she appeared to be unarmed, her nails were long and hard, and she defended herself using them as claws.

Meanwhile, Argentea had reached Caigreal, or who I supposed it must be her, as she had experienced a similar metamorphosis to my mother's. She had the height of an ogress yet she was wiry thin, with arms and legs knotted as tree branches. She still had the same raven black hair, but her skin had a bruised purple hue, and she no longer looked young and pretty, but like a mockery of an elderly woman, just like my mother. Caigreal wasn't the last person in the room, though. Floating above her, ethereal yet terrifying, there was a ghostly figure who resembled a young woman completely made out of green flame. That must be the one mentioned by Jadrenka, who was killed but refused to remain dead.

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/leilaascariz/art/Mother-Maiden-Crone-702317037)

Deprived from her magic, Caigreal still had a prodigious physique, as she demonstrated against a debilitated Argentea, who was too exhausted to protect herself from the attacks effectively. With her quarterstaff, Caigreal hit Argentea’s ribcage, taking the air out of her lungs to then getting closer and biting her like a rabid animal. Her rotting teeth tore the leather and the flesh from Argentea’s arm like as if they were made out of steel. Argentea counter-attacked quickly, with the speed granted by Arthur's spell, but her blows lacked the usual precision and strength. Even the ones that didn't miss the target inflicted her little more than scratches. It was then when I saw a bolt of green fire flying towards Argentea. She had serious burns all over her body, yet she stood there, stoically, the only barrier between the enemy and us, though I knew that she wouldn't last long if she wasn't at full strength. I needed to help her.

Taking a scroll from my belt, I concentrated in extracting the magic from it and hold it within myself for long enough to deliver it to Argentea. I hoped that it worked. When it came to using spells outside of your repertory, scrolls were potentially dangerous to use, as they might not work or even release their magic in an explosive way, but it was our only chance to heal Argentea from the debilitating spell she had been subjected to. Fortunately, the magic worked as intended and I felt the cleansing energies filling my body, waiting to be released. All sounds ceased as I flew into the zone of silence. I knew that getting so close to the battle without being able to cast spells made me extremely vulnerable, but I didn't care. I elongated my hair towards Argentea and gently touched her back, releasing the cleansing magic on her. She immediately recovered her vitality and attacked Caigreal with renewed strength. Despite the seriousness of her wounds, she didn't appear to feel pain or fear, just determination to bring the enemy down. Her powerful blows cut through Caigreal’s flesh, with such energy and rage that, for a second, I saw panic in our enemy's eyes. She knew that she might not survive another hit like that and Argentea wouldn't hold her hand back from delivering it. All I had to do was manage to heal her so she stayed safe while doing it.

I had already begun to move away when more fire rained upon Argentea, who barely managed to protect herself behind her shield. I saw her release a soundless cry of pain and suddenly throw away her shield. At first I was confused. How was she going to defend herself without her shield? Then I saw its wretched remains laying close to me. The bale fire had melted parts of it like acid and heated it enough to cause some burns to the arm that had held it. Argentea took a step back and looked around. For a moment, she seemed to hesitate. Without her shield, she knew her odds weren't good. But then our eyes met and I saw the determination coming back to them. She would protect us to the end.

To that point, I had completely forgotten about Cat, Arthur, and even my mother. Argentea was all that mattered. I had to get away from the silence so I could use my healing magic.

Caigreal attacked again, yet Argentea managed to parry her first hit. Not the second, though, that hit her hard on the chest making her bend over herself coughing blood.

“Please, please, please, hold on a little more. Just a little more.” I begged silently.

But my pleas would not be heard. Just as Caigreal finished her attack, the ghostly woman fired another bolt of green flames that engulfed Argentea. As her flesh was consumed until only charred bones remained I tried to look away. I couldn't. It was like time had frozen and I was forced to stare for an eternity, until I finally managed to react and scream so loud that my throat hurt, even though nobody could hear me. I felt like my heart had just been cut out and all I wanted was to share the pain.

Caigreal knelt down next to Argentea, which immediately brought to my mind what she had done to Greta.

-Do not touch her!- I screamed, charging towards her in a mindless rage.

The silence made her not notice me, though, and she continued with what she was doing. She grabbed Argentea's sword and tossed it away, probably thinking that it was an intelligent move.

-You shouldn't have done that.- I hissed.

Far from feeling relieved for being able to hear again, I was slightly overwhelmed: Arthur's voice chanting a spell, the sound of Cat’s weapons tearing through flesh and her low grunts of effort… But I dismissed everything as mere distractions and started casting a spell. Caigreal stared at me in defiance and did the same, but I was quicker. Grabbing her arm with a lock of my hair, I siphoned her life away, vampirizing part of her vital force. Badly injured how she already was, she collapsed to the ground, unconscious or dead. I took my dagger from my belt, ready to finish her off, but then I saw the blazing woman fire another bolt of fire, and I remembered that the fight wasn't over. She had killed Argentea and she had to die too.

As I turned around to face the ghostly woman, I saw where her attack had gone. Though it had barely hit my sister, it had caused her serious burns that, combined with the wounds caused by Grishelmuk’s claws, made her barely able to stand on her feet.

-Get back!- I heard Arthur screaming from the entry corridor- I will cover your retreat!

But Cat had her eyes fixed in Grishelmuk and gave no signs of being listening, neither I was I willing to give up without making them pay. Flying forward to the fray, I cast my most powerful healing spell. I was sure that the fiery woman was undead, and that my spell would cause her enough damage to make her come for me and leave my sister alone. Without external interferences, Cat would be more than capable of bringing Grishelmuk down on her own. My mother had crippling wounds and, now, she seemed to be fighting not to win but to survive. Right now she didn't look so powerful. She was just an ugly green crone that would soon meet her end. I saw delight on my sister's eyes when she finally tore my mother's throat out and she hit the ground, but I failed to feel anything, from joy to pity or grief. I had just witnessed my sister kill my mother and all I could think was “one less”.

The last member of the coven, though, was still a threat and, despite my efforts, she paid no attention to me. Remaining focused on Cat, green flames continued to flow over her. She raised her hand towards Cat and summoned another fireball on it.

-Retreat!- Arthur commanded again.

My sister looked around as if waking up from a dream and saw the fiery woman preparing to attack her. Gathering all her remaining forces, she sprinted towards Arthur's voice, running out of the room as fast as she could while a fire bolt charred the ground close to her feet. As the ghost flew after her, concentrating more fire in her hands, Arthur chanted the words of a spell and dirt and mud started rising up from the ground, solidifying into a wall that blocked the entrance of the chamber. I was positive that, judging for the verses on Arthur's spell, the wall wasn't real but an illusion, but it wasn't like it really mattered. It did its job. Not only the blazing woman did stop chasing my sister, but that moment of confusion was the perfect opportunity for me to attack her. Invoking the same magic that I had used to knock down Caigreal, I lashed the ghostly woman with my hair, draining her energy away. Only then, she turned around to face me, staring at me with her blazing green eyes as she concentrated more fire in her hands. I was going to die, but I wasn't scared. I had room left for feelings other than pain and hatred. Even the physical pain that I felt when the conflagration hit me seemed irrelevant. If I had to die, she'd die with me.

I charged, crying out the words of a healing spell as I grabbed her with my bare hand. There was a flash of green light as the healing energies consumed the ghost’s unliving body and suddenly I was alone, floating in the middle of the chamber. I looked around; no one else was standing, yet Caigreal’s wounds were still bleeding. If she bled, she was still alive, but not for long. I knelt by her and, holding my dagger in both hands, I plunged it deep into her chest. Twice, maybe three times.

-Kileanna!

I came back to my senses when I heard my sister’s voice calling my name. I stood up and looked at her. She looked terrible. She was covered in cuts and burns, and her heavy breath reflected her exhaustion and all the emotions she had gone through in such a short time. Her rage now fading, she gave me a grieving and concerned stare.

-I had to do it- I tried to explain, cleaning my dagger against my clothes before putting it back on its sheath-. They killed Argentea! They had to die!

-Don't say you did it for her- Arthur's words sounded cold like steel-. Do you really think she would have approved what you did?

I knew she wouldn't. She’d never approve killing someone in cold blood. And yet, I felt no regrets. I was barely able to feel anything. Without saying a word, I knelt down to grab Argentea’s sword and the remains of her shield. I didn't feel like having an argument with Arthur right now. He was Argentea’s cousin and he must be torn for the loss too, but I didn't think he could understand how I felt.

I held Argentea’s weapons, seeking comfort in the silence before I dismissed the spell and all the sounds came back. It was just a moment, though, before a figure materialized just in front of us, and I rushedly removed the spell just in case we had to fight again. It was Jadrenka in her mother form.

-Consider me impressed- She said as a greeting-. You killed the three of them!

-What do you want?- My sister asked defensively.

-Just to say thanks for getting rid of them- Jadrenka said with a calming voice-. They had been a nuisance for long.

-You were watching us?- I asked accusatorily- You could have helped us! All of this could have been avoided!

Jadrenka looked at Argentea's corpse with the indifference of someone who has seen already too many deaths.

-I wasn't watching you- she explained-. I just sensed my mother's death and came to investigate. And actually, just one death is a pretty good outcome- she remarked-. You can be proud of yourselves.

-Proud my ass!- Cat cried out angrily- She was our friend!

Jadrenka stared at my sister with a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

-I'm… Sorry for your loss- she said, suddenly giving her a genuinely sympathetic look. It didn't last long, though, as it was quickly replaced by a suspicious frown-. Though I have been missing someone too. Have you, by any chance, seen Marislova?

-Yes- I replied defiantly-. We got her out of here.

-You did what?- Jadrenka asked in disbelief.

-Do you think this is a good idea?- Arthur whispered in my ear, concerned.

Wounded and exhausted, we weren't in position to fight Jadrenka, but I wasn't afraid of her. I felt that nothing could happen that made me feel worse than I did.

-Where is she?- Jadrenka demanded to know with growing anger.

-We took her to our camp, at the top of the Maiden.- I replied.

-You're coming with me, now! You still have many questions to answer.

Jadrenka extended her arms as she started to cast a teleportation spell. We hurried to form a chain so she could take us with her. If we didn't go, only the gods knew what would happen to Marislova. As Arthur revealed himself and touched Jadrenka’s shoulder, I knelt down and gathered some courage to grab Argentea's charred hand. I wasn't leaving her behind.

After a brief sensation of falling, we found ourselves in the outside, near our camp. The first thing I saw was Nadya’s horrified stare as she stood up and ran towards us. Indi and Marislova hadn't noticed us at first, but Nadya’s reaction immediately brought their attention to us.

-Argentea!- Indi was completely pale- For Zeboim’s sake, what happened?

I can't explain the effect that Indi’s words had on me, but they somehow opened the gate to all the feelings I was trying to keep under control and I burst into tears.

-They killed her…- I sobbed- She protected us, but…

I didn't have much time to be emotional, though, as Jadrenka didn't care much about what was going on. Out of Artrosa, she was no longer a maiden or a mother, but only herself: a young woman, not much different from her maiden self at first sight, but there was something in her eyes that made her look older, like someone who has gone through too much in her short life. Those eyes were fixed on Marislova with an ice cold stare that made me fear for her.

-Liar!- Jadrenka's voice stroke like thunder.

-I’ve never lied to you!- Marislova defended herself hopelessly.

-You pleaded me to believe you, and as soon as you had an opportunity you abandoned me. What's that if not lying?

-I needed to think… I…- The more she spoke, the more faint and hopeless Marislova’s voice sounded.

-After all that you did to her you still expect her to stay?- Cat jumped to her defense- You're insane!

Jadrenka looked at my sister and then at Marislova and, in that moment, there was no rage in her eyes, only an intense grief.

-Alright. Leave. I have nothing for a cheater like you.

The look of resignation on Marislova’s eyes broke my heart. Were they going to give up? Were we all doomed to lose the people we loved?

-So you're just letting her go?- I tried to be calm but I couldn't stop crying- Don't be an idiot, Jadrenka. Don't lose her.

-I thought you wanted me to let her go- she replied contemptuously-. You want to take her with you? Fine. I want nothing with her.

Tears appeared in Marislova’s eyes, which only made me cry harder.

-You can still make it work- I wailed-. I lost someone I love today, but you haven't lost Marislova yet. You have to do something!

-What?- Jadrenka asked furiously- I tried everything!

-Trust her! Tell her you're sorry! It's not that hard!

-I can't. If she cheated on me once…

-Jadrenka, I didn't… I…- Marislova said with the resigned voice of someone who has had to repeat herself way too many times.

-So you'd rather trust a malicious nymph than your girlfriend.- Nadya said factually.

-I do not trust her- Jadrenka frowned-. I know what kind of person she is and what she's capable of. And Marislova is just too nice.

-People don't usually get laid just to be nice- Objected Indi.

-Yes- agreed Nadya-, and what makes you think that the nymph wasn't lying to you to begin with?

Jadrenka opened her eyes in genuine shock, as if she hadn't considered that possibility before.

-Wait here- she commanded with a flash of rage in her eyes-. I'm going to make her tell me all the truth.

-You can't interrogate her- objected Cat-. She's dead!

Artrosa’s guardian adopted a thoughtful look before giving a determined reply.

-I don't care. I will bring her back from the dead, make her speak and, if I don't like what I hear, you can be sure that I will kill her again, slowly and painfully.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was she going to use such a powerful magic as a mere interrogation tool just to satisfy her jealousy, while Argentea still lay dead in front of her? That was so wrong that it even offended me.

-Are you really going to do that?- I asked- One way or another she manipulated both of you. She was a psycho who enjoyed bleeding people to death, and you're giving her a second chance? For what, for causing more harm? Why don't you just trust Marislova? She loves you, you have to be blind not to see it! Just trust her!

-I want to. I really want to. But I need proof that I can.

-You're going to lose her!- I cried out- Is that what you want? I lost the one that I loved today, and there's nothing I can do about it.

More tears came to my eyes. I was unable to mention Argentea without crying uncontrollably.

-I'd give anything for her to come back- I went on, sobbing-, even if we can't be together. And you're just pushing Marislova away when there's nothing keeping you from being together. One day you'll regret it and it will be too late.

Jadrenka looked at me as if I had slapped her face. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but no words came out from her lips. Then her eyes shifted to Marislova, who still had that hopeless look on her face, and stared at her in silence. She seemed confused.

-You don't really want to lose her, do you?- I asked in an accusatory tone.

Jadrenka sighed deeply and shook her head absentmindedly.

-If I believed you, would you forgive me?- She addressed Marislova with an almost casual tone, as if her question wasn't important. But, as I learned from Argentea, there are some people who have a hard time expressing their feelings and you have to learn to read between the lines. And Marislova had. Her expression brightened as if she had gotten a heartfelt apology from Jadrenka.

-Yes!- She replied enthusiastically, embracing Jadrenka in a public display of affection that seemed to make her a little bit uncomfortable- Of course I would!

-Then I guess I don't need Kyrisjana- Jadrenka made an effort to remain impassive, but something in her had changed. When she looked back at us, there was real gratitude in her eyes-. You have helped me, not just once, but twice. Is there something I can do for you?

I knew I should ask her about the hut’s keys and how to find Baba Yaga. She might be less evasive now that she felt in debt to us. But since she had mentioned bringing Kyrisjana back to life I couldn't think of anything else. Was I being too selfish? Shouldn't I put duty first? That was what Argentea would have wanted.

-There is just one thing I'd want now.- I said reluctantly.

Jadrenka raised an eyebrow.

-Yes?- She asked.

-But I don't know if it would be fair to ask for it…- I looked to the rest of the group, who were looking at me with different degrees of curiosity and expectancy- I don't know if this is what we all want…

-What is it?- Jadrenka asked again, impatiently.

-I don't want to be selfish so… if we all agree… maybe you could… I mean, you said that you were able to, so…

It was so hard to find the right words to ask for such a big thing. What if Jadrenka said no? What if everybody else thought that I was being selfish and putting the mission on a second plane? After all, that was exactly what I was doing. Argentea wouldn't have approved it.

-Oh, by the Goddess!- Indi protested loudly- Just say it clearly!

-Could you bring Argentea back?- I finally managed to utter, in such a low voice that I am not sure that everybody heard what I said.

-That's an easy one- Jadrenka replied calmly-, as long as she wants to come back. No one can force a departed soul to come back.

I knew that, but why wouldn't Argentea want to be resurrected? I didn't even want to consider that possibility.

-Do you all agree in doing this?- I asked with a hint of fear.

-Death can change people in unimaginable ways- warned Arthur, who had remained so silent until then that he didn't need to be invisible to remain unnoticed-. I hope you know that.

-She seems like a strong girl- Jadrenka replied dismissively and unironically-. I bet she can survive her own death.

-This is still something that only godly magic should be able to do- Indi said in a combination of concern and awe. Then he shrugged-, but I'm not going to be the one to argue here.

-So?- Asked Jadrenka, stepping forward to stand by Argentea’s side- Should I proceed?

I nodded vehemently, as I felt a lump in my throat that threatened with not letting my voice out. My heart wanted to pound out of my chest. On one hand, I wanted to believe that everything was going to go fine, on the other, I couldn't but have the irrational fear that something was going to come out terribly wrong.

In what seemed to take an eternity, Jadrenka knelt down by Argentea’s and begun reciting words of power as she laid her hands on the charred wounds. There were no superfluous gestures, no unnecessary words; just like a surgeon or a sculptor, she knew how to perform her art and had no need to waste time in useless demonstrations of power. As she finished her spell, Argentea’s body shook as if hit by lighting, and all her wounds cicatrized in a matter of seconds, with all the burnt flesh crumbling down to ashes as it was replaced by healthy new tissue. Soon, only her armor carried the marks of the fight that had put her life to a premature end. And yet, she remained still, lifeless. Why didn't she move? Hadn't the spell worked? I almost cried out when she finally opened her eyes as if waking up from a nightmare and took a deep breath. Sitting on the grass, she looked around in confusion but, before she could react, I jumped to her arms and held her in a tight embrace.


	76. KILEANNA

Now that Argentea was back, there was so much that I wanted to say to her, but the only thing that came out from my mouth were unintelligible high pitched sounds.

-Hey, calm down- Argentea said with a warm, serene voice-, I am fine. Is everyone else alright?

Her calm response made me feel embarrassed. She was the one who had died and come back to life, but it was me who was crying like a child. Why was I unable to keep my emotions under control?

-I… should heal Cat, she is wounded.- I muttered. I didn't move a finger, though. I was sitting in front of Argentea, watching her hair move gently with the the mountain's breeze, and that was the only thing I wanted to do in a few hours, or maybe weeks.  
-You are wounded too- she observed.  
-It's nothing serious- I replied-. The life force that I siphoned from the woman in flames created a sort of shield that took most of the impact.

Argentea looked at me like I was talking in a language she didn't understand.

-Magic- she said, summarizing rather accurately what I had just said-. What about Caigreal? Grishelmuk? Are they…?  
-Dead- I replied with a rage and a satisfaction that surprised even me-, as they must be.

Argentea sighed in relief.

-Good- she said as she stood up and stretched herself-. I hope that means that we will get out of here soon.  
-We still have to find those damned keys.- Protested Cat.  
-I might have one of them and know where the other one is.- Jadrenka said in a casual tone.  
-Don't get me wrong- Arthur intervened-, I am grateful that you have brought Lady Argentea back to life, but this sudden change of attitude, given your previous lack of collaboration, seems a little suspicious to me.  
-You still think that I played with you and that this is still a game to me, huh?- She replied, seeming pleased- Well, let me say that it never was. My oath as Artrosa’s guardian forbids me to act against its inhabitants except to defend myself, neither I can share my knowledge freely. It didn't matter if I wanted to help you or not, I couldn't.  
-Yet now you are free to help us?- Nadya asked suspiciously.  
-As the keeper of the keys, I can share them with anyone I deem worthy- replied Jadrenka-, so if you get the key that I don't have, I will give you the one that I have.  
-Where's the trick?- Asked Indi- Where's the other key?

Jadrenka grinned.

-No tricks. It's in the bottom of a pit. I can't give you indications about how to get there, but you'll eventually find it.  
-You still aren't very helpful, you know?- Protested Cat- I am sure that it won't be as easy as you put it.  
-Is it ever?- Asked Argentea.  
-It won't be as hard as what you have already faced- Jadrenka replied cryptically-, though I'd recommend you to get some rest first. Some of you look terrible.  
-Yes- Argentea nodded-. I do not feel like I am back to full shape.  
-That's something that you can solve by resting- informed Jadrenka-. Death still has its grip on you. It will take some potent magic to help you, magic that is beyond my knowledge.  
-We'll find a way.- I said to Argentea with a caring voice.  
-I am not worried- she replied calmly-. Once we get back to Castle Eastwatch I will be attended by their best clerics. Until then, I think I can handle myself.  
-Be careful.- Marislova said sympathetically.  
-Now rest for the day- Jadrenka told us, as she grabbed Marislova’s hand-. I will get back to you after you've gotten the first key, but now I have some pending issues that I must take care of.  
-We must.- Marislova corrected her gently, with a soft smile on her lips. I smiled too.  
-Good luck!- I said enthusiastically.

Marislova was about to reply, but at that moment Jadrenka said the words of a spell, and both disappeared in front of our eyes. Argentea frowned.

-I hope she will be fine.- She said in concern. I didn't need to ask to know that she was talking about Marislova.  
-I want to believe that Jadrenka has learned something- I replied-, that she will do better from now on.

Argentea gave me a critical stare.

-I wish.  
-How are you feeling, cousin?- Arthur intervened.  
-Weak and exhausted- replied Argentea-, but alive, after all.  
-How does it feel being dead?- Cat asked without hiding her curiosity.  
-I felt in peace, fulfilled- she spoke so calmly about being dead that it was disturbing -. I knew there was someone waiting for me there. Now the memories are fading, but it was a good place.  
-But you came back.- I said, concerned. Had we made a mistake? Would she rather be dead?  
-It was tempting to stay, but I still have things to do- she replied with absolute conviction-. It is relieving, though, to know what awaits me, and that it is not terrifying at all.

Her words made me think. What awaited me? She was a good person, but I? What was I? The offspring of a monster, destined to become another monster. Suddenly, I was shaken by the irrational conviction that my soul was doomed to eternal suffering for what I was. Sure normal people had the freedom to determine their fate, but did I? Or was I bound to the Darkness since the moment of my conception? Remembering how little I had cared about my mother's death, and how easy it had been for me to kill Caigreal when she was no longer a threat, I found it hard to believe that there could be some good within me. Maybe I had always been a monster deep inside.

-Are you alright?- Nadya asked me, probably noticing in my expression my brooding thoughts.

I forced a smile.

-Yes! You shouldn't be asking me, it's not me who's been dead.  
-I am alive now- Argentea replied dismissively-, no need to keep worrying.

I looked at her, seriously concerned.

-You could die again.  
-I will. Eventually. But that will not condition my choices in life.  
-I won't let you die again- I said with grim determination-. I promise. Any of you. I should have protected you, but I couldn't.  
-That is my job, not yours.- Argentea replied frankly.  
-You haven't failed us- I protested-. I did. But I will do better next time. I promise.  
-It is not your job- she repeated-. Now forget about it and rest. It has been a long day and it is not even noon yet.

Nadya looked up to the sky.

-It's almost lunch time. Why don't you have some rest while Indi and I cook something? You all deserve it.  
-That's a good idea- I replied with a smile.

I had never thought before how much I had missed Nadya behaving like the mom of the group and how glad I was of having that aspect of her back. It was scary to think how close she had been to losing herself before Nazhena’s death. I wasn't the only one fighting inner demons.

-I am going to get some clean clothes on and polish my armor- Argentea said, heading up to her tent. She sighed-. Fortunately, I brought a replacement shield.

I forced a laugh.

-Yes, the other one was a complete wreckage, but I think I can do something for your armor- I smiled gently at her-. Magic makes everything easier. Though I should heal Cat first. Those wounds look painful.  
-Oh, it barely hurts.- My sister replied dismissively. With burns and claw marks all across her body, her words were hard to believe.  
-I will take care of Cat’s wounds- Indi said with a smirk-, you go help Argentea with her clothes.

Indi winked at me as he said the last words, making me blush.

-A-alright.- I muttered shyly before following Argentea to her tent.

When I entered, Argentea had already begun to unfasten her armor.

-Good that you are here- she said casually as she saw me-. Help me with this.

I smiled while I reached for her armor’s buckles.

-Like the first time we were together. Remember?  
-Yes.- Now it was the time for her cheeks to acquire a light blush. She was beautiful.  
-I am so glad that you're back…- I said, jumping to her arms and leaning my head on her chest- I'd have lost my mind if you were forever gone.  
-You are exaggerating.- Argentea replied with a short laugh of disbelief.  
-I'm being serious- I said grimly, looking her into the eyes-. I killed Caigreal in cold blood. I really wanted all of them to pay for what they had done. They didn't deserve to live.  
-You shouldn't have done that- she said with a serious voice-. You are better than that.

Her words hit me hard, and suddenly I found myself crying again.

-I am not. I am a monster- I sobbed-. You saw what my mother was. I am that. I am a young version of that.  
-Don't be ridiculous. You are no worse than anyone else. Maybe better because, at least, you try.

Did I? Or did she have me in a higher esteem that I deserved? I didn't know, but I really wanted to be the kind of person that she believed I could be.

-I am so glad that you are back…- I repeated, softly kissing her neck.  
-What are you doing?- She said, pushing me away gently- We can't do that now.

I suddenly realized. The Solamnic lord.

-Oh… I forgot that you are engaged…

I wanted so bad to kiss her and hold her in my arms.

-I am not engaged yet- she frowned like the sole idea offended her-, but we could get caught.

I couldn't help but laugh. That didn't seem like such a big issue.

-By whom? Everybody knows!  
-What about Arthur and Indi?  
-Oh, Indi definitely knows!- I chuckled.  
-No, he does not- she replied adamantly-. And Arthur…  
-The others will keep him distracted- I said, running my fingers under her unfastened armor-. They are on our side.

I noticed her hands around my waist.

-This is not a good idea.- She sealed the sentence with a kiss that took away all the credibility from her words.  
-We have to celebrate that you are alive- I whispered in her ear while I kissed her earlobe-, and put the little time that we have left together into good use.  
-Nothing has changed, alright?- She assured me vehemently- My offer still stands. You can stay with me for as long as you want.

I pushed myself against her chest.

-But it won't be the same.- I said with trembling voice.  
-We have discussed this before.- She said.

I nodded and started kissing her again. She was alive and that was all that mattered. I shouldn't feel bad because she was marrying someone else. After all, I knew I wasn't good for her. A princess must marry a prince, not the evil witch of the tale.


	77. KILEANNA

That night, Arthur created an extradimensional tent that was invisible from the outside to keep us safe. It was small and gave no room to privacy, but it was big enough to hold us all. That, together with Arthur's alarm spell to warn us of intruders, made unnecessary to set a watch for the night. I was still terrified of what had happened on the day and feared that the nightmares were going to be worse than ever. I needed someone to cuddle at night, someone to make me feel protected and safe in my sleep, and I didn't care what Arthur thought of it. I had little time left to enjoy with Argentea and he wasn't going to spoil it.

So that night I slept in Argentea’s sleeping bag and, even though I had too many things going on in my mind, I enjoyed a calm, dreamless sleep. Arthur was right. Since years ago, my mother had been trying to control me through my dreams. My trip to find a place to call home was a lie. Though I was happy that the nightmares were gone, now I felt empty without the purpose that had guided me through the latest years of my life.

-You were right- I told Arthur shortly after we woke up, when we got separated from the rest of the group to study our respective daily spells-. The nightmares are gone.  
-I am glad- he said sincerely-. In the end, you got rid of your mother's negative influence and everything came out fine.  
-Argentea died. I should have been able to spare her from that experience.

Arthur looked me in the eyes with his young old-man stare.

-She is a Knight of Solamnia. Sacrifice is embedded in our education since we are children. Dying to protect the ones we care about is not such a bad end for our lives.  
-I know- I admitted-, but I'd rather have Argentea alive and protecting her beloved ones until she retires.  
-We cannot always choose.- Arthur replied grimly.

“We should” I thought. “What is magic worth if you can't use it to save the people you love?”

-Can I ask you a personal question?- Arthur said after I went silent for a few seconds.  
-Sure.- I replied, a bit concerned about what he would come up with.  
-You really care for Argentea, don't you?  
-She's the best- I said honestly-. She has been so good to my sister and I. She even offered us a place to stay if we have nowhere to go when all this mess ends. Nobody had cared for us so much before.  
-She is a good woman- Arthur agreed-. And she must truly appreciate you to have made such an offer to you.

I wanted so bad to tell Arthur about us. I just couldn't understand why we must keep it secret, why couldn't we just be happy together and let everyone know. But I did understand that Solamnics seemed to make a great deal out of it, so it was safer for Argentea that her cousin didn't know

-It is such a blessing for us to have her.- I replied instead.

Arthur smiled only with his lips, a serious look in his eyes.

-I am also glad that she is back- he said-, though I am not sure that it was the right thing to do. Anyway, I need to study my spells. We will talk later.

I was eager to start an argument about how bringing Argentea back to life could be not “the right thing to do”, but I passed. Losing sight of Arthur for a while was much preferable. He made me nervous every time he was around. So I let him go study his spells and called Nina to do my daily meditation with her. After that, we had some breakfast and prepared ourselves for another incursion to Artrosa. We still had to find the keys for the Dancing Hut, but I didn't feel much like doing it. After what had happened the day before I was really afraid of getting into another fight or a deadly trap and someone else losing their life. I didn't really want to go back to Artrosa but I had to. I was the one bearing the Mark and, anyway, I wouldn't forgive myself if something terrible happened and I wasn't there to protect my friends. So I pulled myself together and forced myself to stay calm as we entered Artrosa another time.

My heart almost stopped beating when we entered the chamber where we had fought my mother and her coven. The floor was stained with blood and charred in some places, and the remains of Argentea’s shield still lay on a corner, but the corpses of Caigreal and Grishelmuk were gone, which probably meant that Jadrenka had taken care of them in one way or another.

I only wanted to get out of that place as soon as possible, but my sister insisted on checking out the scarce items scattered around the room to see if we could find something useful. I had to admit that it was a good idea, though I wasn't able to focus enough to be of much help in searching the room. Most of what we found was broken, rotting, or plain disgusting. Even the tapestries on the walls depicting diverse aspects of the Ravenous Crow were ragged, worn out, and moldy, giving a distinct scent of humidity to the whole room that made me even more uncomfortable.

-I found a thing!- My sister cried out enthusiastically, after searching the messy pile by the cauldron.

“Good. Can we get out of here now?” I thought.

-What is it?- Asked Arthur, who was already invisible.

Cat held a big old tome in her hands, narrowing her eyes as she read the faded title on the cover with difficulty.

-It says… cookbook… of arcane aug...men…tation.

I had to reluctantly admit that the title piqued my interest.

-Can I see it?- I asked.  
-Sure.

As Cat handed me the book, some spare pages were about to fall from it. It was in a rather bad state of conservation but, for what I could get from a quick look, it was perfectly legible. Unsurprisingly, it seemed to contain diverse recipes to create magical effects by literally cooking them in a magic cauldron. Given the similarity to the way the Dancing Hut keys worked, I wondered if Baba Yaga herself had something to do with the book but, even if that wasn't the case, it was worth taking a more extensive look at it later. Without saying a word, I put it on my backpack, hoping that Arthur didn't protest. I didn't want him to have it. Wizards of the High Sorcery were rich and had access to massive magic libraries. I had never had my own magic book, so it was only fair that I kept it.

Despite my concerns, Arthur said nothing about the book, and instead suggested continuing the march if we were done searching the room. I seemed to notice a hint of impatience that made me wonder if he was as uncomfortable in that room as I were. After all, Argentea was his cousin. What surprised me the most was how Argentea herself seemed to be absolutely calm, as if being in the room where she had died didn't affect her in the slightest. Whether she was really strong or just good at keeping her feelings to herself (from what I knew of her, I'd say both), I couldn't help but admire her integrity. I knew that she was still weakened because of the resurrection process, but as she guided us out of the room and through another corridor, nothing made me think that she wasn't at full strength.

As the tunnel became wider to welcome us to a massive natural grotto, we saw illumination from a different source from the light on Argentea’s sword, coming from within a forest of petrified trees.

-I'm getting closer to take a look.- Whispered Cat, hiding herself within the twisted shadow of a tree.  
-Wait- I replied-. Better not split the group.  
-I've done this a hundred times!- My sister protested on a low voice.  
-But this is a dangerous place- Argentea agreed-. Better stay together.

Cat rolled her eyes but didn't complain.

-Alright- she conceded to Argentea-. You lead.

We followed her, proceeding cautiously. We kept close to the walls of the grotto, avoiding the light source in the center. At first we weren't noticed, and we could see a strange creature meditating, undisturbed by our arrival. She had the body of a muscular woman, but with thrice as many arms as a normal human, and, instead of ears, an extra face to each side of her head. At simple sight she seemed rather beatific, with closed eyes and a serene expression on each face, but I couldn't overlook that she was holding a different weapon in four of her hands. I had the distinct sensation that, whatever creature it was that meditated fully armed, it was one that it was better not to disturb.

We continued crossing the grotto with extreme caution, keeping as much distance as we could with the triple faced creature, but as we got closer to her, she opened the eyes of her right face (the one to our side) and looked at us.

-I am sorry, we didn't want to interfere with your meditation.- I apologized with fear in my voice.  
-Quite the contrary- the multiple armed woman replied with her three mouths moving in perfect synchronization as she stood up and walked towards us gracefully-.You will help with it.

Said that, she made a swirling move with the weapons in her hands and adopted a combat stance . Of course, we weren't going to get out of trouble with just an apology.

-Give me your best.- The creature said calmly as she charged in a whirlwind of blades.

With a battle cry, Argentea interposed her path, covered behind her shield to block most hits. The flurry of attacks was overwhelming, and Argentea ended taking a punch to the head and a dagger slash on the leg. Trying to keep her balance, Argentea waited for Cat to join the fray to attempt a coordinated attack. The problem was, the creature’s extra eyes seemed to allow her to keep all attackers under watch with ease, and it was hard to get past her extra limbs to hit her. Only Argentea’s shield bash surpassed her defenses by sheer brute force, though she failed to unbalance her and push her away. With a swirling move that almost appeared like she was dancing, she discharged another flurry of fists and blades on Argentea. Arthur managed to cast a protection spell on Argentea before the first blow hit her, but it wasn't enough to keep all the attacks from hurting her. Our opponent might not be as strong as many others that we had faced before, but she threw too many blows, too fast, relentlessly, and that made me fear for Argentea’s safety. I had to do something. Putting her enemy to sleep was my best move to put an end to a combat safely, but it was all or nothing. When I tried and failed, I felt a rush of anxiety running through my body. I was paralyzed as pictures of Argentea being burned alive came into my mind. I couldn't let her die again. Not this time. She was still weak after the resurrection. Even if she seemed to be defending herself rather well, it would only take a series of lucky hits to take her down. While she focused on another attack together with Cat, I cast a healing spell to bring her back to full health. Pushing the multi-armed warrior away (this time with relative ease) to relieve the pressure, she gave me a quick glance with the corner of her eye.

-That was unnecessary!- She protested, breathing heavily. She almost appeared offended- I am fine!

Was she? Or did she need to prove herself that she was not weak as much as I needed to prove myself that I could protect her? I didn't have much time to waste in such concerns, though, as a sudden charge from our opponent, with one of her blades aiming for Argentea’s throat, made me forget about everything else. I let a cry out, which was muffled by the sound of clashing steel: Argentea had parried the hit without much effort. Cat quickly positioned herself in the back of the creature and delivered a killer blow to the base of her spine. With a sound of cracked bone, the creature fell, knocked out from pain yet not dead. My sister knelt down by her, examining her closely.

-Her wounds are healing!- She announced, alarmed.

I got closer and looked at the strange creature. Cat was right. Some of the most superficial injuries were already closed.

-Like a troll?- Asked Argentea.  
-I guess so.- Shrugged Cat.  
-I am not sure that fire can prevent her from recovering in this case, though.- Arthur intervened.

Argentea nodded and, dropping her shield, swung her sword like an executioner’s axe, cleanly beheading the three faced woman.

-It might not kill her, but it will keep her out of our way for a while.- She stated calmly.  
-It should work.- Replied Arthur, who seemed a bit freaked out by his cousin’s cold blood.  
-Is everybody alright?- I asked, still recovering from the shock of the fight.

Argentea frowned as she looked at me.

-Are you?  
-Yes- I nodded-. Let's get out of here before she wakes up.


	78. KILEANNA

We left the petrified forest as quick as we could. We didn't think that the multi-armed woman would regain consciousness in a long while, but we'd rather be as far from her as we could if she did, just in case that she wanted to seek revenge.  
  
We moved quickly down the next corridor, arriving at a dome-shaped chamber with a circle of stones similar to the one where we had fought the nymph Kyrisjana. In this case, the place seemed to be completely empty: no slain frost giants, no pool of blood and, definitely, no crazy nymph.  
  
-I wonder if we can attune to this circle in the same way we did with the other.- Observed Arthur.  
-There's only one way to know- I replied, but suddenly I remembered the enemy we had left alive in the last room-, though maybe this isn't the best moment to check that out. Let's keep going.  
  
Everybody nodded, and we began crossing the room at a fast pace, ignoring the stones. It was after we got past them when we heard a voice coming from the center of the circle.  
  
-You are Grishelmuk’s child, aren't you?  
  
We turned around in surprise to see a crone dressed in rags, observing us with malicious eyes. Her purplish skin, the ram horns crowning her head, and the long claws on her fingers made her look anything but human, and the confidence she emanated, despite her apparent fragility, made me wonder how powerful she actually was.

-Yes, I am her daughter- I replied, taking a step back-, why do you ask?  
-You killed her… together with the rest of her coven.- She replied with a sly smile.  
-So what?- Cat asked defensively, holding the handles of her kukris, ready to unsheath them.  
-It was a fine job- she acknowledged-, and believe me if I say that I am not risking my life to avenge a bunch of traitors.  
  
The crone’s last statement made me look at her with curiosity.  
  
-Are you one of Jadrenka's allies?- I asked.  
  
The crone wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
  
-Caigreal’s child’s? Only indirectly. Baba Yaga set her as the guardian of Artrosa, so I must remain… respectful to her- did I detect a hint of jealousy on her voice?-. I bow to no one but the Witch Queen herself, though. I never understood why she chose the young changeling over more experienced options, but I would never dare to question her judgment.  
  
Changeling. I remembered hearing that word in one of the crows’ riddles. Was that what Jadrenka and I were? Born in the guise of another race but bound to grow up into twisted creatures like our mothers, the name sounded appropriate.  
  
-So what do you want from me?- I asked- Are you also trying to fool me into becoming one of you?  
  
The crone laughed with coughing sound.  
  
-Your mother already failed miserably, didn't she? And unlike her, I am not so stupid to underestimate the power that you have attained as a child.  
-So what you are saying is that you are not going to attempt anything because you know we would crush you before you could even try.- Argentea intervened with a combination of superiority and disgust.  
  
The crone smiled, but her eyes stared at Argentea with a homicidal look right before she proceeded to ignore her and address me again.  
  
-Don't worry for your auntie Nostafa, child- her condescension was disgusting-. I do not mean harm to you or your friends today. I just want to sate my curiosity.  
-Ask away.- I replied dryly. No matter what she could say, I wouldn't trust her.  
-I assumed that you came here for your mother, but you keep dwelling here after she's gone. Why?  
  
I evaluated the situation before replying. I didn't trust her enough to tell her anything but, at the same time, she had claimed loyalty to Baba Yaga. If she thought we were on her side, we might extract some useful information from her. It was worth the risk.  
  
-We are searching for Baba Yaga- I confessed-. Her Black Rider passed his mark onto us and entrusted us with this mission before he died.- “At my hands.” I added to myself.  
  
Nostafa stared at me with eyes wide open, her interest now doubled. She gave me a big smile full of rotting teeth.  
  
-Yes, Baba Yaga was here, not long ago. She wanted to make sure that, in case that she went missing, a copy of her keys was given to her Riders so they could follow her latest steps.  
-So she knew what was going to happen to her.- Argentea guessed.  
-Maybe she just suspected it.- I replied.  
-Wait- Cat intervened-, did Jadrenka know that she had to give us those keys from the beginning and still kept us around so we could do her dirty job?  
  
Nostafa kept smiling.  
  
-I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case- approaching us enough to make me feel really uncomfortable, she switched to a confidential tone-. Did she even tell you where are you heading to?  
-She told us that one of the keys is in the bottom of a pit- I replied, hoping that she could expand our information-. We are looking for it.  
-The Eon Pit- Nostafa said with great reverence-. I suppose that she informed you that the same people who have invaded Artrosa have taken over it, didn't she?  
  
She posed the question with an ironic grin. She clearly knew that the answer was "no".  
  
-Why does that not surprise me?- Asked Argentea- Jadrenka keeps using us to do her job- she gave an intense stare to Nostafa-. Tell me, who are those invaders? What can we expect from them?  
-You have probably encountered them before, frost giants and demons- the crone replied-. Their leader is a centaur who calls himself Vselovod. I don't know what he wants from the Eon Pit, but he hasn't left its chamber since his arrival.  
  
I looked at Nostafa with curiosity. Who was this Vselovod and why had he been after us since our arrival to Ergoth? There were so many things I wanted to ask, but Argentea beat me on it with a more practical question.  
  
-What kind of abilities does he have?  
-There's not much I know about him- Nostafa replied-, but he has a rather imposing bodyguard.  
-How is that?- Asked Argentea.  
-Vselovod is a centaur- explained Nostafa-: human torso, horse body, nothing that you haven't seen before; but his bodyguard is twice as big, twice as angry, and has twice as many legs. He seems like a fabulous opponent.  
-Actually, so many legs seem anything but practical.- Objected Cat, like regular centaur anatomy was not impractical at all.  
-What do they want?- I asked Nostafa- Their people attacked us twice on our way here.  
-Forgive me if I haven't had the chance to question Vselovod about his deeper motivations- the crone replied ironically-, but I am Baba Yaga's kin, and he seems to be one of Kostchtchie's followers, that ends all possibilities of a friendly talk.  
-The follower of whom?- I asked, intimidated by the strange-sounding name.  
-You have control over the Dancing Hut yet you have never heard of Kostchtchie, Baba Yaga's greatest enemy?- Nostafa seemed between amused and upset- You should do some research, child.  
  
I ignored the crone’s condescending words. It wasn't the best time to engage in an argument. I'd learn more from that Kostchtchie from the Hut's library as she suggested.  
  
-As far as we know- I explained politely-, Queen Elvanna, Baba Yaga's daughter, might be the one behind her disappearance. Do you think this Kostchtchie could be somehow involved?  
  
I noticed some confusion on Nostafa's eyes when I mentioned Elvanna, which made me think that she hadn't hadn't heard from her before. It was delightfuly pleasing after she had scorned me for not knowing who Kostchtchie was. That sensation did not last, though, as she soon found the way to make me feel like a fool again.  
  
-Haven't you heard the part where I mentioned not associating with Baba Yaga's kin?- She said with a superiority tone- I wouldn't discard that he might be taking advantage of her disappearance to try and take over Artrosa, though. He's probably been waiting for long.  
  
I wanted to ask how could he know that she was gone, but I was afraid of asking yet another stupid question. There were so many possibilities: spies, magic…  
  
-Thanks for all the information, but we must keep moving.- Argentea declared, looking behind for a second. The three faced woman from the previous room was nowhere to be seen or heard, but she was clearly concerned by her.  
-Good luck in finding Baba Yaga- replied Nostafa, forcing her kindest smile, which was still disturbing, with her rotting teeth and her intense, wicked stare-. You will find out that she is really generous with the ones who serve her well. I hope that you don't forget to tell her how I helped you.  
-Thank you, Nostafa, you have been most helpful- I lied. She hadn't told us anything that we wouldn't soon find out by ourselves, but there was no reason not to be kind-. We will definitely tell her.  
  
Nostafa had a big satisfaction smile when we left her behind. As soon as we were far enough from her to avoid being heard, Arthur spoke.  
  
-So are you still determined to help Baba Yaga?- He asked in whispers. He seemed concerned- Her followers seem less than trustworthy.  
-Actually, I am less and less convinced of it every time- I replied-, but that wasn't what she wanted to hear.  
-You filthy little liar!- Argentea said in surprise, with a smile on her lips. I had barely seen her smile lately, so I found it rather charming the way she picked on me. It was also funny how the two Solamnics hadn't considered that I had lied to Nostafa until I mentioned it.  
-I wanted to avoid another fight!- I defended myself, laughing.  
  
Argentea was about to say something, but at that moment she noticed something. A few steps ahead of us, there was a decorated archway leading to an empty, dark space.  
  
-Another portal.- My sister pointed out.  
  
Argentea nodded.  
  
-Let us go.- She commanded as she headed to the archway.  
  
We followed her, crossing the portal to arrive to a corridor that connected perfectly to the one we had left: same width, same inclination… And yet it was pretty obvious that we had arrived to a new location. The carvings on the walls no longer depicted summer sceneries and fruit-loaded trees, but a wintry landscape, with dead, withered vegetation, people mourning over tombs, and skeletons of dead animals everywhere. Even the temperature on the corridor seemed to have dropped to match the desolate winter theme. But the most remarkable thing was that I was seeing all of it through the absence of color and my vision allowed me to see just a few steps in front of my eyes, meaning that we were in the most absolute darkness.  
  
-The light from my sword is gone- protested Argentea-. I cannot see anything.  
-Allow me.- I said, beginning to cast another light spell.  
-Don't bother- intervened Arthur-, this is magical darkness.  
  
As he spoke, my spell came into effect or, most accurately, into no effect.  
  
-I already figured that it might not work- I excused myself-, but it was worth trying anyway.  
  
Light spells were very simple, and didn't exhaust me at all, so I could cast them as many times as I wished. But it didn't matter if I created a hundred light sources, supernatural darkness would extinguish them all unless I used more powerful magic, and that was beyond my knowledge.  
  
-What do we do?- Asked Cat.  
-You take the lead and check out if there are any dangers ahead- I suggested-, I will guide Argentea and Arthur.  
  
As I grabbed Argentea's arm, she shook in surprise. I could feel her warmth under her leather gambeson and I couldn't help but thinking how much I'd love to take her arm like that under better circumstances. I almost forgot about Arthur, always invisible and so silent, but we couldn't leave him behind.  
  
-I can't see you, Arthur- I said-, can you take my hand?  
-I can't see you either.- He replied.  
-I know, follow my voice, I'm here- I waved my hand trying to find him. In my imagination, he was doing the same and we looked ridiculous. After a few seconds, I felt his hand on my elbow-. Alright, walk with me.  
  
We walked down the corridor, slow and carefully, with Cat on the lead and me as a guide to the two blind members of the group, fearing that we would run into some enemies and be unable to fight them with our protector and our wizard being seriously hindered.  
  
We crossed a large, empty room, decorated in the same sinister fashion of the corridors, to find a short passage leading down to a large, wooden door hanging open on bent hinges. As we approached some more, we saw that there were huge gashes on the splintered surface, destroying the beautiful (yet slightly disturbing) carvings of a pregnant, old woman, that decorated it. I opened my mouth and caught some breath to say something about it, but my sister told me to stay silent with a gesture and pointed ahead of us. In the limit of our night vision, two large silhouettes stood up in the darkness. They didn't seem to have noticed us yet, but they would as soon as we entered the room, and there were still no light sources on sight. I was about to suggest going back and discuss the best course of action, but it seemed like my sister already had a plan. She pulled Argentea's arm before unsheathing her kukris and charging through the destroyed door and towards the figures in the darkness.  
  
-Follow me!- She cried out- Stay to my left and attack right after me!  
-Cat, wait!- Argentea and I screamed almost in unison, but we knew that there was no way we could wait. The dark silhouettes were already moving towards us.  
-Well, damn.- Argentea muttered before following Cat with surprisingly firm steps, waving her shield in front of her as a way to avoid stumbling into unexpected obstacles.  
  
I saw a massive axe swinging in the dark, but my sister rolled away from it with ease.  
  
-More frost giants!- She announced, forcing herself to keep talking- Let's bring them down, NOW!  
  
Argentea obeyed, though she still seemed confused. At that moment, I had already approached enough to see the two towering giants well. Cat and Argentea almost appeared like children with toy weapons at their side. With a loud cry, my sister attacked one of the giants' right leg, causing a deep cut on his thigh. Following her orders, Argentea swung her sword in front of her with a well aimed yet innocent blow that the giant dodged without almost trying.  
  
-Fine! You're doing fine! Keep at it!- Encouraged Cat while maneuvering to stay away from the giant's axe.  
  
It was strange to see my sister so talkative during a fight, while Argentea remained silent to better hear the sounds of the battle. Adding to that the fact that my sister was actively taking a leading position, it seemed like they had inverted the roles. But Cat was so focused in being a good reference point for Argentea that she unwillingly let the second giant outflank her. Nimbly, she managed to crouch to avoid the first swing of his axe, but she took a glancing blow from the second, which could have been much worse hadn't she managed to roll with the impact. She quickly stood up, giving no signs of pain, and jumped towards the first giant like the wild cat of her former name. The blood dripping from the wound on her side looked dark and oily in the absence of light.  
  
-Go!- She shouted at Argentea, as she delivered a butcher blow to the lowest part of the giant's belly and more black blood covered the floor. At the same time that my sister finished her attack with another slash with her offhand weapon, Argentea attempted to connect another set of less than elegant blows, swinging her sword in the direction she was told and expecting to hit something. It was almost physically painful to see her skill hindered by her lack of eyesight but, at least, that the giant also had to defend himself from Cat played in her favor, and she managed to score a rather potent blow down the colossus' knee that sounded like a lot of pain and a broken bone.  
  
At that moment, I had already come close enough to have a rather clear view of what we were fighting. One of the towering giants was about to fall on his knees, but the other was still behind my sister, lifting his axe to slam another blow on her. Judging for the size of his arms, he seemed like someone who'd cut a person in half without much effort.  
  
-No!- I cried out desperately, pointing a finger at the giant- Sleep!  
  
I was late. When my magic came into effect and our enemy stumbled and fell asleep, his blow had already been released, cutting the air where my sister had been a blink ago. Fortunately for her, she was quicker than my magic.  
  
-No worries, I'm fine!- She announced, breathing heavily.  
  
Making an effort to stay on her left side as she had been told to, Argentea pivoted with a grunt of frustration.  
  
-You are hard to follow!- She protested.  
-I know!- She replied factually- Now… attack!  
  
Argentea hurried another blind hit that was deflected by the giant's belt armor, while Cat sneaked between the giant's legs to keep striking his wounded knee. Hurling the massive axe with a cry of pain and exhaustion, the colossus made a last attempt to bring my sister down, but before he could get to her, Argentea's sword delivered an ascending blow that cut through the giant's belly up to his ribcage. As the hulking body fell, his head hit the wall with a ripe watermelon sound that made me grit my teeth, but Argentea only sighed with relief.  
  
-Glad that he didn't fall over me- she said-. Where is the other one?  
  
As Argentea spoke, Cat approached the sleeping giant and slashed his throat open.  
  
-Dead.- She replied calmly.  
-Is everyone alright?- Asked Arthur- I could do nothing.  
  
I noticed a poorly concealed frustration in his voice. A blind wizard could do next to nothing. Even summoning creatures required you to see the spot where they would be invoked.  
  
-Do not worry, I am fine- replied Argentea-. Cat?  
-Fine. Just a scratch.- She said calmly.  
-Let me see it.- I demanded, worried. She was still bleeding.  
  
Cat made a muffled sound of annoyance and lifted her arm to allow me to examine her side more easily. Her armor had a long cut above the hip, but that didn't worry me in the slightest. After all, it wasn't anything that couldn't be mended by magic. My sister's wound, though, was deeper than it had seemed. Even if it didn't appear to reach any vital organs, it needed immediate treatment. I laid my hands on Cat's waist and invoked my healing magic. The bleeding stopped immediately.  
  
-Better.- Said a Cat with a "stop worrying so much" grin.  
-It's not fully healed- I objected-. It might open again the next time we fight.  
-Alright…- She accepted, knowing that I wouldn't take a no for an answer.  
  
I cast a spell to make my sister permeable to my powers again, so I could invoke my healing magic on her twice in a short time. This time, the wound was completely gone.  
  
-I am convinced that there must be better ways to heal someone that do not involve cursing them first- Protested Arthur-. Don't you have ordinary healing spells?  
  
"Here we go again." I thought.  
  
-The curse, as you call it…- I begun to say.  
-It IS a curse.- Arthur objected.  
-It is a very simple spell, and using it to make Cat susceptible to my natural magic is more efficient than using more complex healing spells.- I replied with a hint of pride.  
-It's not efficient, it's reckless.- He nagged me.  
-You know what else is not efficient?- Asked Cat, getting in the middle of Arthur's voice and me-. Having this discussion again instead of finding out what's behind those doors.  
  
She pointed to the massive iron doors that the two giants had been guarding.  
  
-If someone in the other side has heard us coming, they might be preparing the fight as we argue.- Argentea agreed, stepping forward.  
  
Engraved with a procession of feminine figures that got older as they approached the center of the door, where they were nothing but walking skeletons throwing themselves into gaping tombs, the doors seemed ominous and disturbing to me. My sister must have similar thoughts, because she wrinkled her nose in disgust as she approached it.  
  
-Get ready- Cat announced-, I'm going to open it.  
  
I didn't see keyholes or locks of any kind so, if we were lucky, the doors wouldn't be a problem. Once more, I grabbed Argentea's arm and guided Arthur to find me and take my hand. Only when we were ready did my sister try to push the doors open.  
  
-Hmph. Blocked- Cat got closer and, kneeling down, she spied through the slit between both doors-. There's something heavy barring them from inside. I don't think I can do anything.  
  
Argentea got rid of my hold and pulled out her secondary sword, the one that we had used to get into the clock tower back in Irrisen.  
  
-Just show me where that door is.- She said boldly.  
-I could also get us in with magic- I offered-, but then we might not be able to get out quickly if we run into trouble.  
-Too risky- Argentea stated-, get me to the door.  
  
This time, it was Cat who grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door. Argentea examined the door with her hands for a moment, making sure where each part of it was, to then release a powerful blow, holding the sword with both hands and cutting through the doors as if they were made out of thin wood instead of iron. The object keeping the doors shut was still in place, though, and it required a couple more hits to break it down and slam the doors open.  
  
After Argentea retrieved her shield, we entered the next chamber quickly, knowing that, if it was occupied, there was no way that we hadn't been heard. The first thing we noticed was that the place was faintly lit by light spells placed in strategic positions, revealing the whole width of the massive cavern, and also the two figures that were awaiting us. The eight-legged centaur that Nostafa had described loomed over us, and he was much more imposing than I had imagined. I thanked the gods that our human friends were no longer blind.


	79. KILEANNA

The eight-legged centaur charged towards us as soon as we entered the cavern, giving us no time to get out of the door's surroundings. Big iron chunks and a giant sized axe cut in half hindered our mobility, forcing us to watch our steps. I saw his pupils centered on me as he lifted his spear to attack. Holding no weapons and wearing no armor, I guessed that I had "spellcaster" written on my face, which made me an obvious target. Argentea reacted quickly, though, and interposed herself in the enemy's way, blocking him from going further. The strange centaur stood up on his four hind legs, beating on Argentea with the rest of his hooves. Even though she managed to take cover behind her shield, the attacker fell over her with his full weight, almost knocking her to the ground. In return, Argentea lifted her sword to try and get him to impale himself as he landed back on his hooves. She miscalculated the sheer force that the massive centaur would be able to exert, though, and she almost lost the grip of her sword.  
  
-I'm not used to fighting with this sword!- She protested, putting the blame on the weapon rather than on the size of her opponent and the fact that she was still weak after being resurrected.  
  
As Argentea struggled with the giant centaur, my sister snuck under him and began attacking him from below, trying to slide her kukris between his ribs. Whether this was a good strategy or not escapes me, as she was risking too much being trampled, and I wasn't sure if the centaur's vital organs were in his lower body, his upper torso, or both. Not that learning about centaur anatomy was the most urgent thing at the moment as, added to the threat of the massive eight-legged centaur, we heard the words of a spell being chanted from the other side of the cavern. Though I didn't understand the language, I managed to catch a single word: "Kostchtchie".  
  
I looked to the source of the words and I saw the other figure, another centaur, to whom we hadn't had the chance to pay much attention yet. He stood close to a circle of stones much like the ones where we had met Nostafa and Kyrisjana. Unlike his eight-legged peer, who had the torso of a frost giant and the size of an elephant, this one had more average looks and proportions for his race. According to Nostafa's description, that must be Vselovod, though she never mentioned anything about him being a spellcaster, and a rather competent one, judging by the complexity of the spell he was executing. I couldn't identify what it exactly was, but I felt the magic energies gathering around us right before they exploded in a blast of profane power that engulfed everyone but him, the monstrous eight-legged centaur included. I closed my eyes for a second, trying to stand strong but, to my surprise, the spell barely hurt me. I felt an unpleasant burning sensation in my skin, but it was nothing compared with the large boils that covered Argentea and Cat's visible skin, bursting into open wounds. I didn't know what Arthur was going through but, judging for the cry of pain that I could hear from his direction, I guessed that he had been equally affected. The eight-legged centaur, though, gave no signs of having even noticed the magic explosion. It was then that I realized what kind of magic Vselovod had used on us. A devout follower could summon their god's judgment to smite anyone whose soul wasn't pure to their own precepts. Simplifying: darkness smites light and light smites darkness, that was why the eight-legged monstrosity had remained unharmed, while my friends were rather badly hurt. What about me? It appeared that I had enough darkness in my heart to receive only a minor punishment.  
  
The realization that I was almost evil hit me harder than Vselovod's spell, but it wasn't the best moment to grieve about it. Vselovod was the most dangerous foe in the room and, with the larger centaur blocking Cat and Argentea's way, he was beyond our reach. It was my turn to do something. I couldn't reach Vselovod with my spells without exposing myself too much, and I was sure that, being a spellcaster, he'd have a trained mind that would allow him to resist most of my magic, but the eight-legged colossus was close enough, and he didn't appear to be more than a stupid mass of muscle. If I got him out of the equation, Cat and Argentea would have their path clear.  
  
This time, Arthur and I managed to synchronize ourselves rather well. At the same time that I called my sleep magic, Arthur cast a spell to increase our speed so, as soon as the blue skinned, eight-legged monstrosity fell asleep, Cat and Argentea charged together, using their faster movement to reach Vselovod before he could resource to his magic again. Seeing them coming, he pulled out his warhammer and prepared himself to engage in melee combat. Cat was the first one to get to him and use the momentum of the charge to deliver a well placed slash where his foreleg met his lower chest. Vselovod let a grunt of pain out, spat a couple of syllables in a foreign language, and released a crushing blow that my sister was unable to dodge, followed by a second, equally potent hit before she had time to react and get out of his reach. Argentea arrived just a second later, charging with her shield in her front, slamming Vselovod's chest in an attempt to push him back. Despite his horse-like proportions, she managed to catch him off balance and force him to flinch a few steps, which she used to position herself properly and take a breath. Despite all her efforts to appear like she was at full energy it seemed rather obvious to me that she wasn't and, after a few fights, she was already looking tired. She attempted a series of furious blows as soon as Vselovod stepped forward again, though she missed most of them. It was clear that she wasn't in her best moment, and that the centaur was way more agile than he seemed.-Damned sword!- She protested again.  
  
Cat's attacks were a bit more successful, as she was at full strength and, in that moment, Vselovod seemed to be paying more attention to Argentea than to her but she missed more than she hit anyway. Her blows seemed to be repelled by an invisible force that protected the centaur, deflecting some strikes towards less vital points and making others miss entirely. He must be using some sort of protective magic.  
  
-You can't defend from us.- I hissed in my most ominous voice, placing a curse on him to reduce his ability to defend himself, to then force a manic cackle to make the curse last longer.  
-Sure I can.- Replied Vselovod with a deep, heavily accented voice, as he unleashed a furious attack on my sister who, again, was unable to dodge. The speed and accuracy of the centaur's blows was terrifying.  
  
It was in that moment when Arthur cast a spell on Vselovod, therefore letting his invisibility fall. It wasn't an offensive spell, but it might be as harmful or even more than one, because what he did was dispel all the magic enhancements that the centaur could have on himself. That, together with my curse, should make him way easier to hit.  
  
As she dodged another warhammer hit, my sister rolled under the centaur's belly, slashing him on the move, while Argentea desperately tried to deliver a blow below an armor that only covered his human part. It was clear that she was beginning to feel frustrated and, even if she hit one of his legs badly, it seemed that it wasn't enough for her. With a cry of rage, she slammed Vselovod's lower chest with her shield, piercing the flesh with the middle spike, yet he didn't step back this time. Instead, he got up on his hind legs and landed with his uninjured foreleg on Cat.  
  
-Maggots!- She cursed in Elven to alleviate the pain, and stood up effortlessly as if nothing had happened to stick both kukris between Vselovod's ribs.  
-Cat! Are you alright?- I cried out, worried.  
-Yeah!- She replied, evading another warhammer blow- I hate when they come for me!  
  
Without all the magic on him, the centaur's moves were slower and weaker, but I was still worried for my sister.  
  
-The ground is the only thing you'll hit today.- I said, still cackling, pointing a finger towards Vselovod. A curse to make his blows clumsier and more predictable should be enough to keep Cat safe. After all, it didn't seem like the centaur would last much longer, limp and badly wounded as he was. He made a last attempt to overrun my sister but, this time it took only a little effort to get out of his way, position herself near his hind quarters and tear his belly down. Before he fell down in a pool of blood and foul fluids, Argentea hit him one last time with her sword, a futile move to alleviate her frustration. Then she moved towards the bigger centaur to put his life to an end before he woke up. Though I was worried for her, my sister worried me the most. Now that the fight had ended, she was grabbing her chest and her face was red from pain. As I approached her, she coughed some blood.  
  
-The bastard kicked me like a mule- she grunted-. I think I have a broken rib or something.  
-Today is not your day.- I said, forcing a smile.  
-I've seen worse ones.- She replied, smiling back. She was so strong. Had I been in her place, I'd probably be crying like a baby.  
  
I grabbed the healing wand and used its magic on my sister. It would require quite a few uses of it, but we had time. The process of magic healing when it came to broken bones was painful, but Cat didn't complain. She just waited patiently until I was done.  
  
-It's strange- Arthur said while I was still healing Cat-, that was godly magic.  
  
"It's just a wand! You want to complain about me using a wand?" I was about to protest when I realized that he was talking about Vselovod, not about me.  
  
-Yes, it seemed like it.- I replied.  
-But Kostchtchie is no god.- Arthur objected.  
-Not that we know.- I said.  
-He shouldn't be granting spells to his followers.- He added.  
  
Even I had to agree on that. Eternity might be or might not be a god, maybe I would never know, but it taught me how to use a magic that was already part of me. Godly magic, the kind Vselovod had used, was given exclusively by the gods.  
  
-Maybe it is just another name for one of the gods- guessed Argentea, who was still breathless from the fight-, like you elves call the gods for different names.  
-I'm not an elf- I replied grimly-, but I will do some research on Kostchtchie as soon as I can on the Hut's library. I am really curious about him.  
-Me too.- Arthur agreed with a voice of someone immersed in deep thoughts.  
-But now we have more immediate things to take care of- I added, waving the wand in the air dramatically-. Does anyone else need healing?  
  
Now that I had taken care of my sister's wounds, I could examine Argentea and Arthur more carefully. They had also been affected by Vselovod's spell and had their bodies covered by bleeding boils. Argentea remained in relatively good shape, putting aside the weakness induced by the resurrection but Arthur seemed to have taken the worst part. Even if his wounds didn't seem more serious than his cousin's, he was pale and covered in cold sweat. He did his best to offer a stoic facade, but I was sure that he was close to passing out from the pain and the blood loss. I had noticed that, despite being a tall man with a strong bone structure, he had little flesh under his loose robes, but only when I examined him to treat his wounds did I realize frail he actually was. I had always considered myself the definition of a physically weak person, but all the people I could compare myself to tended to be warriors or survivors. Arthur was a scholar, while I had spent years surviving in a harsh environment. I guessed that gave me an advantage over him.  
  
Healing Argentea and Arthur's wounds didn't take me long, as I still had my raw healing magic available for them. I wouldn't even have had to resource to the wand's magic if they had allowed me to lower their defenses with my "curse" but, as they considered it too dangerous, I needed to use the wand. Meanwhile Cat, completely healed and curious by nature, had already searched the corpses for any valuables and now was observing the area contained between the stone menhirs.  
  
-Wow, this is big!- She cried out in awe.  
-What did you find?- I asked, wishing that I could go to see, but I still had some healing to do.  
-The Eon Pit.- she replied excitedly.  
-Don't do anything without us, it could be dangerous.- Shouted Arthur.  
-Thanks, dad, I'm not stupid- Cat replied mockingly-. This place is weird.  
-Weird how?- I asked, barely containing my curiosity.  
-You know how the air shifts and swirls atop of a pot of boiling water? Weird as that.  
  
I wasn't sure that I understood what my sister meant, and that only made me want to finish sooner and go to see it by myself, especially after I finished healing Arthur and he didn't wait for me to treat Argentea's wounds to go after Cat. I heard him casting a magical detection spell and saying something to my sister in a low voice. What had he found out? I healed Argentea as fast as I could and rushed to join the others, with Argentea following me.  
  
-It emanates an overwhelming aura of necromantic energy- said Arthur as a greeting-, though I would need more time to analyze what it does.  
-We are not in a hurry right now- Replied Argentea-. Take your time.  
  
I approached to take a closer look at the pit. To say that it was big was an understatement: it was roughly twenty or twenty five steps wide, and much deeper, though there was a flight of steps carved into the perimeter that descended to the darkness. Horrified, I noticed that the pit was decorated with hundreds of skulls of different sizes, both from animals and intelligent creatures like humans, elves, and at least a couple of giants and ogres. I got so distracted at looking at the skulls that at first I didn't notice the swirling air that my sister had described. Like she said, it danced in undulating patterns like hot air, though the temperature in the whole room seemed to be below freezing point. It was like the air warned us of the dangers inside the pit by trying to escape from it.  
  
Arthur spent several minutes observing the pit with his magical senses, while I tried to decipher the runes carved around it and in the stone menhirs. I found it to be an easy task, as they seemed strangely familiar to me, as I had seen them on a dream or maybe in a previous life. Maybe I had gained such knowledge through Baba Yaga's mark and, I didn't know why, that worried me a bit.  
  
-The Eon Pit represents the decay of mind and body as one becomes old- I explained as I finished reading the runes-. There's a ritual of sorts where a supplicant who wishes to die will walk into the pit and down to its bottom. Judging for some images, it's possible that they did it in groups.  
-That's disturbing.- My sister said with evident disgust.  
-Though it matches my findings- replied Arthur-. There are potent enchantments on the pit that come to effect as soon as someone steps into it. One affects the body, causing it to age at an alarming speed. The other affects the mind, making it slip into madness.  
-And one of the keys we are looking for is down there.- Said Argentea. It wasn't a question.  
-How are we going to get it?- Asked Cat.  
  
Arthur shrugged.  
  
-The magic is too strong to be dispelled or inhibited by my spells, and I don't think we would be able to resist it.  
-Should we even try?- Asked Argentea.  
-I would not recommend it- replied Arthur-. I suggest looking for alternative ways.  
-I can fly, I might be able to get down there and back rather quick- I offered-. Maybe I'd lose some years of my life, but I don't care.  
  
I really meant it. Lately, my life didn't feel like it was worth a lot anyway.  
  
-And what would you do when you went completely insane and unable to get out?- Arthur objected, giving me a judgemental look- Use your head.  
-I might be able to resist.- I replied, knowing that I was trying to defend an illogical course of action but not willing to give up.  
-You might not.- Argentea said vehemently.  
-We need someone who can- I said, shifting slightly the course of the conversation so we could forget quickly about my foolish ideas-. Undead and constructs aren't alive, so they won't be affected by the Pit's magic.  
-So your suggestion is raising the dead to do our job?- Arthur replied, visibly disgusted.  
-No!- I defended myself- I don't even know how to do that… Or how to create a golem, to be honest.  
-Then what are you suggesting?- Arthur raised an eyebrow, giving me a disquieting stare.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
-Nothing. I was just thinking aloud just in case it sprouted some ideas on us.  
-Is there a way to pick the key up from here?- Asked Cat.  
  
We all looked inside the pit. The bottom was too deep and it was too dark to see anything from that distance.  
  
-Impossible- replied Arthur-. We don't even know where it is.  
-If you did, would you be able to grab it with magic or something?- Cat asked again.  
-The most potent telekinetic spells are beyond my knowledge, I fear.- Arthur apologized.  
-Mine too- I added-, but let me try something.  
  
I grabbed a pebble from the ground and cast a light spell on it, but the spell didn't seem to work.  
  
-Oh, dammit.- I protested.  
-What?- Asked Argentea.  
-I wanted to light the bottom of the pit so we could see it better- I explained-, but it seems like we're still in an area of supernatural darkness.  
-Then how is this place lit?- My sister asked in absolute confusion.  
-Probably, Vselovod used more powerful light magic than we have access to- replied Arthur-, but as soon as it goes away, we will be surrounded by impenetrable darkness again.  
-Oh, how good- Argentea said sarcastically-, how much time do we have left?  
-Impossible to know.- Arthur replied calmly.  
-We have to think something quickly.- I said. I had thought of asking Jadrenka for help but I wasn't sure that she would be up to helping us. With teleport magic, we could get to her and back quickly but if this was some kind of test from her I wanted to demonstrate that we could pass it all by ourselves.  
  
We spent another good ten minutes discussing different courses of action, each one less plausible than the last, until we ended feeling clueless, frustrated and upset. In the end, we all agreed that someone must take the risk to go down.  
  
-None of us would survive- Arthur stated-. We would need someone else.  
  
Argentea raised an eyebrow and looked at her cousin in disbelief.  
  
-Are you suggesting that we send someone to their death?  
-Not a person, of course- Arthur corrected.  
-Then what?- I asked defensively, fearing this line of thought.  
-Your owl is a magical familiar, right? Could you call it here? Her magical nature might give it a chance to survive and, even if it does not, you could always summon another one.  
  
I thanked the gods that Nina wasn't there so she didn't have to hear so much nonsense in a single sentence. Nina was not like the stupid familiars some wizards had.  
  
-Maybe we should send your child down instead?- I lashed out at him aggressively- You could always make another one.  
  
The way Arthur opened his eyes and usually calm face went red with anger made me realize what I had said immediately, but it was too late to take my words back.  
  
-Don't you ever dare to threaten my son.- He said in a low voice that sounded almost like a growl.  
-Nina is also my family, my spirit guide- I tried to explain-. I won't let you or anyone hurt her.  
-That wasn't nice at all, Kileanna.- My sister said, giving me a stare of disappointment that pierced me like a knife.  
-You should apologize to Arthur.- Argentea added in a harsh tone.  
-I… I am sorry- I said nervously- I just wanted you to understand what she means to me, I… I shouldn't have brought your child into this. That was uncalled for.  
-It was.- Arthur replied dryly.  
-I am sorry.- I repeated.  
-Let's get that key- Arthur said-. We will have time to discuss this later.  
  
It was clear that he was still upset and he needed time to calm down, so I let it be.  
  
-If you want to send anyone else into the pit- I said hesitatingly- why don't we try with summoned creatures?  
  
Arthur pulled his moustache thoughtfully.  
  
-Summoned creatures tend to be rather weak- he replied-, I am not sure that they would resist the magic of the pit.  
-It's the best we have so far- I objected- so why not give it a try?  
-The advantage of using summoned creatures is that they aren't completely real, so no one would be actually harmed- Arthur said-. I guess we could give it a try.  
  
-How many summons do you have ready?- I asked him.  
-One.  
  
I had another one.  
  
-That leaves us with two tries- I sighed-. I hope it's enough.  
  
I was the first one to try. Making use of one of my most powerful spells I summoned a bralani. All bralanis looked like tall elves with long silver-white hair, but they were actually celestial beings that served the Gods of Light. A male bralani materialized in front of me with a gust of wind, looking around for enemies to aim his bow at. He looked confused for a second when he realized that he hadn't been called to fight and looked at me waiting for orders.  
  
-Fly down there as fast as you can and bring us the item that you will find at the bottom.- I commanded.  
  
Without mediating a word, the bralani headed towards the pit as his body seemed to evaporate into a new body made out of wind and mist and he spiraled down like a tornado. In the blink of an eye he was on the ground, searching for the item we had asked him to bring. At first I didn't think that the magic of the pit was affecting him, but when he recovered his flesh and bone form I saw, even from a distance, that his body had withered into an old and fragile version of himself. He knelt down and grabbed something from the floor but, after doing it, he started to look confused. Instead of flying back to us, he stood there, looking around as if he couldn't remember where he was or what he was doing.  
  
-Come back!- I shouted at him- Get out of there!  
  
He looked at me in absolute confusion and, after a few seconds of deep struggle, he adopted his wind form back and flew towards us. He had almost reached us when we saw him wither into a living skeleton made out of mist and vanish into thin air. He hadn't been able to resist the power of the pit. As he disappeared, an item of roughly the size of my hand fell back into the bottom of the pit.  
  
-That must be the key.- Guessed Argentea.  
  
It had been so close. It was discouraging.  
  
-I hope it is- said Cat-. Imagine that, after all the efforts, we were going after the wrong thing.  
-It is not time of having such thoughts- Arthur intervened-. Now we know where the key is, so we will not waste any time in searching next time.  
-True.- I agreed.  
  
Arthur took a couple of steps back from the border of the pit and cast his spell. It was the same that I had used moments ago, but worded in the language of magic (which I didn't know), making it look fancier. Another bralani appeared who looked almost like the twin of the last one. If it wasn't because he was taller and his hair shorter, I'd have thought that we had called the same celestial twice. Again, the bralani looked around searching for enemies and, when he didn't find them, he stood up there waiting for orders. Arthur gave him the same indications that I had given to the last one, except that he told him the approximated spot where the key had fallen.  
  
The bralani changed into his wind form and rushed down the pit. When he recovered his physical form he still didn't look like he had aged a single year. Now he just had to grab the key and come back as fast as he had gone down and it was done. But things were never that easy. At first I thought that he was kneeling down to pick up the key, but after he remained a few seconds in the same position I started suspecting that something was wrong. Then he started beating his head against the floor repeatedly as if he was possessed.  
  
-He's lost it.- Cat said.  
-No, stop! Stop!- Arthur cried out desperately- Do not do that!  
  
The bralani obeyed and looked up with a blank stare. His face was starting to show signs of aging.  
  
-Listen! Pick up the key and come back to me!- Arthur commanded, speaking clearly and slowly.  
  
Absentmindedly, the bralani grabbed something in his hands. I was worried that, in his state, he could have worried any random object instead of the key, but there was nothing we could do.  
  
-Come back!- Arthur repeated. The bralani's confusion was evident, and I feared that he wouldn't obey, especially when he spent a few seconds walking around like a lost dog but, suddenly, he appeared to have a moment of clarity where he remembered his purpose. He reverted to his wind form and rushed towards us. He was very close to the exit of the pit.  
  
"Please, don't start acting weird again." I pleaded in silence.  
  
For a moment, I thought that I had been listened to, because the bralani flew out of the pit safely, but then he adopted back his elven-like form and, unsheathing his scimitar, attempted to attack Cat. In that moment, his body had degenerated so much that he was little more than skin and bones, and his blows were slow and predictable.  
  
-Why is everyone so interested in me today?- My sister asked in annoyance while she dodged the clumsy attacks- Is it my birthday or what?  
-Dismiss him! Dismiss him!- I shouted at Arthur.  
  
The white wizard nodded and did a quick gesture to finish the summoning spell and send the bralani back to where he belonged to. A triangular object fell to the ground as its holder vanished.  
  
-It's a scale- Cat said, picking it up-. A white scale.  
  
Judging from its size it must belong to a very large creature, and I only knew one creature with such size that had scales of that color.  
  
-A white dragon scale- I guessed-. Creepy.  
  
After our land was conquered and frozen by Gellidus, the White Tyrant, my sister and I had no love for white dragons.  
  
-This is unusual enough to be the key we are looking for- Arthur intervened-, but we should seek Jadrenka for confirmation. After all, she still has the other key.  
  
I made the keys on my necklace sound.  
  
-A lot of keys- I chuckled. Then I approached Arthur shyly-. Arthur… About what happened before…  
-Yes?- Under his severe face, he looked intrigued.  
-I shouldn't have talked to you like that- I said with a trembling voice-. I really admire you and the last thing that I wanted was to offend you like that.  
-You admire me?- He asked with incredulity. I suppose that it was hard to believe, because we were always arguing.  
-Of course! You are the most intelligent person I know, and a powerful wizard.  
-I am not powerful- he humbly objected-. You should see what my wife is capable of.  
-You have gone through the Test- I replied-. That is more than I have ever done.  
-The Test is not as much a test of power but of loyalty to magic.- He explained.  
  
I didn't understand what he meant exactly with "loyalty to magic". Did he mean to the gods of magic? The whole idea of being loyal to a kind of energy seemed strange and illogical to me, but it wasn't the right time to start asking questions. I was trying to settle things between us, not prompt another argument.  
  
-Anyway, I feel like we haven't got a good start- I said, almost whispering. I was afraid of how he would react-, but I hope that we can get along well from now on. You must think I am a terrible person but…  
-I do not- he replied vehemently-. Irresponsible? Yes, but not bad.  
  
I can't express how much those words meant to me. I had been feeling much like a terrible person lately and, after how much we had argued since we had met, hearing that from him made me feel warmer inside.  
  
-Thanks- I said, causing him to stare at me in confusion. "Are you thanking me for calling you irresponsible?" he seemed to be asking-. I'm trying to learn to do better from people like Argentea and you.  
-Now, let's get out of here.- He suggested, trying to change topics. It was evident that he felt a bit embarrassed and didn't know how to reply to compliments. I found it rather sweet.  
-We should take a break before seeking Jadrenka- I added-. We all must be exhausted.  
  
When I said "all" I mostly meant Argentea. She was not at her best, but she'd never admit that she needed resting.  
  
-Yes, please!- Exclaimed Cat- If we don't, all the remaining people in Artrosa will gang up to give me a beating or something. Today is not my day!  
  
I used my short range teleport to get us back to the camp. We deserved a rest. Argentea said that she wished we never had to go back to Artrosa ever again. She was lucky, as we didn't have to look for Jadrenka. A while later, she was the one to come to us.


	80. KILEANNA

We had just finished eating some food when Jadrenka and Marislova materialized right in front of us. They were holding hands, which I found rather cute.

-So Vselovod is finally gone- the witch said as a greeting-. Good job.

She had a satisfied grin on her lips.

-You couldn't have mentioned that the Eon Pit was such a dangerous place, could you?- Asked Cat in an accusatory voice.  
-If you got into it without investigating first, you'd deserve anything that happened to you- she replied, still smiling-, and, definitely, you wouldn't deserve the Hut's keys.  
-How kind of you to send us against your enemies to test us.- Argentea said in a harsh tone.

Jadrenka gave Argentea a cold stare.

-I was told by Baba Yaga herself to give these keys to her Knights and no one else. You might bear her Mark, but you are not exactly her Knights.

How did Jadrenka know about the Mark? I didn't remember telling her. Maybe she could sense it. Maybe Nostafa had told her. It wasn't like it mattered a lot.

-So you needed to know if you could trust us?- I asked.  
-I was raised to trust no one- she reminded us-. I just wanted to make sure that I am not handing the keys to her most valuable possession to a bunch of idiots.  
-Have this bunch of idiots earned their reward, then?- Joked Indi.  
-I can hardly say no after all what you did.- she replied, producing a gold nugget from the endless folds of her clothing and handing it to me.  
-Yeah, we might stay and keep killing things if you did.- Laughed Indi. I loved seeing him back to normal after all he had been through.  
-You better not- Jadrenka was smiling, but her stare turned cold as steel-, though you all are free to visit us at anytime- she added, looking mostly at me-. It has been nice meeting my cousin.  
-I'd love coming back when we're done dealing with this mess.- I said.

Argentea looked at me in disbelief. It might be hard to understand but, despite all the bad things I had experienced in Artrosa, it was the place where I discovered myself, and I still have a lot to learn. Jadrenka was, besides Cat, the closest I had to a family, and I didn't want to lose touch with her, nor with Marislova, who was one of the sweetest people that I had known, and I needed to make sure that Jadrenka never hurt her again. I knew that she was trying to change, but if she couldn't, I didn't want Marislova to suffer. She had already been through too much.

-Thank you for everything- it was precisely Marislova who spoke this time-. We'll miss you.  
-Will you be alright?- Argentea asked suspiciously. She still didn't trust Jadrenka.

Marislova gave her a calming smile, while she held Jadrenka tighter.

-I will. Don't worry about me! We're working through our issues and doing fine.  
-If you ever need our help, I'll make sure that you are well received in Castle Eastwatch.- Argentea offered, which prompted another upset stare from Jadrenka.  
-Thank you, but I hope it won't be necessary.- Replied Marislova, still smiling. She seemed happy, and I wished that it would last.  
-I have learned- Jadrenka replied, looking at Marislova with the kindest eyes I had ever seen on her-. Relationships are new to me, but I am learning how to do better.

In that moment, Marislova kissed her lips. It was a quick, innocent kiss, but Jadrenka seemed confused and slightly embarrassed.

-We must go now- she said, clearly not knowing how to react-. I still have a lot to do. Come back when you wish.  
-We'll be leaving soon- I told her-. Probably tomorrow morning.  
-Good luck.- Marislova wished us.

And, with that, Jadrenka said a few magic words and they disappeared.

-My wife will contact me by the end of the day- Arthur informed us as soon as the two women were gone. I had the sensation that he didn't feel comfortable around them-. She'll be able to teleport us directly to Castle Eastwatch and spare us a few days of travel.  
-Good.- Replied Argentea.  
-Why do we need to go there, though?- Asked Nadya- We already have the keys.  
-With the Knights of Solamnia at our side we will not need Baba Yaga or the Dancing Hut.- Argentea replied in absolute conviction.

I could see the skepticism in everyone's but Arthur's eyes, yet nobody argued.

-Anyway, we could use some days of rest- Cat said. Then she pointed at Argentea and me-. You two definitely need it.

I felt emotionally and physically exhausted but I did not know if resting would help. What I needed was to keep my head busy with something that didn't make me think of all the revelations had come to me in Artrosa. But I did not complain. Argentea was still weak after her resurrection and she needed to find someone able to cast potent restorative magic as well as some days of rest.

As we continued talking, Arthur took Argentea to one side discreetly. I couldn't hear what they were talking but I think I overheard something about Marislova. I had noticed his surprise when Argentea offered her asylum at Castle Eastwatch so he was probably asking her if she thought that it was a good idea or questioning her authority to do so. Anyway, as soon as the two Solamnics were gone, Nadya spoke freely about her concerns.

-Do you really think that her Knights will be able to defeat the Winter Witches?- She asked suspiciously.  
-No way- Indi replied-. Irrisen is a hostile land far away from their homes. They won't even bother.  
-We must give them a chance- I defended her-. Argentea trusts them, and we can't forget that they are the people who defeated Gellidus.  
-Among many other people, yes.- Indi objected.  
-What I mean is that they rose against him- I said-. They should help against the Witches too.  
-They did because he posed a threat to their domains.- Indi observed.  
-And so do the Witches- I said-. Queen Elvanna will freeze the land if we let her.  
-Those Knights don't know Irrisen- Nadya intervened-. They don't know its people. They won't have a chance against the Winter Witches. Baba Yaga does. She will remove Elvanna from the throne and restore order.

I feared that Nadya was true. I really wanted to believe in the Knights of Solamnia as much as Argentea did, but we couldn't risk everything putting all our bets on them.

-We're not abandoning our search- I said-, just widening our horizons.  
-That's fine- Nadya said, now much calmer-. Baba Yaga has a reputation of giving great rewards to those who help her, you know.- She added in a shy voice.  
-That's what Nostafa said.- Cat observed.  
-I really hope that she can bring Thora back.- Nadya confessed looking at the ground, embarrassed.  
-Maybe we can find out how to do it without her help.- I said sympathetically.  
-How? You couldn't bring Greta back, and it was Jadrenka, not you, who brought Argentea back- Nadya objected in disbelief-. Thora's soul was trapped in a doll. I don't even know if there is still a body- Nadya was sobbing-. This is far beyond our reach.  
-I'm learning quick- I said- and Indi's magic is getting much stronger too. We will find a way.

Nadya sighed.

-I hope you are right. I miss her so much.

Meanwhile, Indi remained silent, giving me an enigmatic stare. He put his arm around Nadya's shoulders but didn't say a word about bringing her child back.

We camped for the rest of the day, relaxing and basically doing nothing, but it was rather hard for me to relax. I didn't know what would happen when we got to Castle Eastwatch. Would Argentea leave us to stay with her fiancé? As the moment got closer I became more and more anxious. When Arthur confirmed that he had talked to his wife and that she was coming the next morning to take us to the Solamnic fortress, I almost suffered a panic attack. The Knights of Solamnia despised magic. How would they react to a witch like me? It was an irrational fear, knowing that they had allies like Arthur or his wife, but knowing it didn't make my worries go away. I didn't want to lose Argentea. I didn't want to be feared and ostracized again. Finally, as a way to distract myself, I started reading the cookbook that we had found in the room where we had fought Caigreal and my mother. It seemed to have been written by a very powerful witch, maybe Baba Yaga herself, and it held some interesting rituals. One of them especially caught my attention, as I suspected it would be of use in a very near future.

That night I had trouble sleeping, as I had too many things going on in my mind, yet I slept much better than I used to before my mother was gone. If there was something that I could be glad of, it was that the nightmares were gone forever. The morning came quick and with it, shortly after we had breakfast, Arthur's wife appeared out of nowhere. With her strong features and her cold, white glowing pupils, she was an imposing figure. For a moment, her eyes met Arthur's and both showed a glimpse of affection, but that was the only clue that could hint towards them being a married couple.

-All fine?- Lady Strongshield asked as a greeting.  
-Now, yes- Argentea replied-. Wishing to leave and never come back.  
-My cousin is going to need a priest's attention.- Arthur said.  
-I am sure that someone will be able to take care of her.- The white robed woman said, putting some emphasis on "someone" as if she was referring to a specific person, one that she disliked enough to avoid saying their name-. I'd like to see that magic hut first, though. I am very curious about it.  
-Sure- I replied-, but the Dancing Hut is a long way South from here.  
-Give me some indications and I will take us there.- She said in a firm confident voice.

Cat and Nadya described the path that we had followed, as well as how the landscape from the valley where we had left the Dancing Hut looked. It didn't take long, as Lady Strongshield seemed to know the land rather well. With just a few words and measured gestures, she transported us to the road, not far from where the Hut lay. We still had to walk for a while, but she spared us at least a full day of travel. I couldn't fathom how powerful she must be to use teleportation magic with such indifference, not once, but twice in a day.

When we finally reached the Hut, it remained exactly where we had left it, sitting on its chicken legs.

-It's not as impressive as I imagined.- Arthur's wife said.  
-Wait until you see it in action.- Replied Indi with a broad ironic smile.  
-It's also bigger on the inside.- Cat added animatedly.

The white robed woman raised an eyebrow with curiosity and stepped towards the Hut.

-You'd better not approach it too much- Indi warned her-. It doesn't like strangers.

She stared at Indi with her disturbing glowing eyes, as if pondering to what degree he was being serious.

-There is also that disgusting man inside who will attack us when we enter.- Argentea reminded us.  
-Ratibor the Bold!- Indi said with a comically roaring voice.  
-I think I can take care of him- I offered-. I discovered a ritual in Artrosa's cookbook that is strangely specific to Ratibor's situation and rather quick to perform. We just need to make him sleep, or knock him out and run past him to the cauldron room.  
-That seems like more effort than he deserves, but alright.- Argentea replied.  
-The ones without the Mark, better wait here.- I suggested.

Nadya and Indi nodded.

-Who is Ratibor?- I heard Arthur's wife asking as we left.  
-Who is Ratibor? Ratibor the Bold? The greatest conqueror of all times?- Judging by how Indi was laughing as he spoke, I would have loved to stay and hear the rest of his explanation, but we had things to do.  
-I would like to know who Ratibor is too.- Arthur said.  
-Oh, you will- Argentea made it sound like a threat-. Let me enter first, I will cover you.

We all nodded. We were next to the Hut's door and it hadn't moved at all. It probably was because it was already familiar with three of us and the fourth bore Baba Yaga's Mark, but it made me fear that something wasn't working correctly. As Argentea opened the door, we heard Ratibor's booming voice coming from the inside.

-You're back! And you bought a wizard with you! You must really fear Ratibor!

Before Argentea charged inside, I caught a glimpse of the bearded warrior unsheathing his weapons. He moved with the confidence of a veteran fighter and for a moment I feared that he might be a mighty opponent. For a moment. I entered the Hut right after Argentea and, as soon as I had a clear view of him, I used my sleep magic on him. He never had a chance to attack us.

-Pathetic.- Argentea sighed.  
-You were really hoping that you could beat the crap out of him, weren't you?- Cat asked with a wide smile.  
-No.- Argentea's negative sounded like a yes.  
-Let's go to the cauldron before he wakes up.- I said, opening the door that lead to the corridor. To the side, the path seemed endless but the door we sought was right in front of us. As we entered the cauldron room, I searched for the cookbook in my backpack. I had marked the right page with a feather from Nina's tail, and all the ingredients where meticulously sorted on the shelves, so finding everything I needed didn't take long. After a few minutes of stirring, the concoction exploded in a burst of noxious fumes that vanished almost instantly.

-Did it work?- Asked Argentea. She and the others were far enough away to avoid being engulfed by the nasty cloud, and I had avoided to breathe it, so we were all fine.  
-I don't know- I shrugged-. I followed the recipe word by word.  
-Let's find out.- My sister suggested, already heading towards the door.

Argentea nodded and stepped ahead of Cat, sword and shield in hand just in case Ratibor continued to attack us. When we entered the room, Ratibor was waiting for us fully armed, but he had adopted a defensive stance and remained in a corner.

-Don't come closer, witch- He said, giving me a terrified stare-. Did you think I wouldn't find out? I know your magic well! You won't put your hands on me!  
-Do you think I care if you know what I am or not?- I hissed. I was upset and hurt- I have just released you. You could be a little grateful at least.

He looked at me with a mix of fear and mistrust.

-Then am I really free? No tricks?  
-No tricks.- I confirmed.

At that point, his face transformed to a mask of pure joy.

-You are not like the other witches, girl!- He celebrated- With our combined might we will take over Artrosa and, when we are done, we will destroy the Knights of Solamnia! We will slaughter them, conquer their lands, take their horses, rape their widows! No one will be able to stop us!

I gave him a condescending stare. I had almost forgotten how disgusting he could be.

-The Knights are our allies, remember?

Ratibor grunted.

-Alright- he said in annoyance-. We can spare the knights, then. We will settle with Artrosa.  
-That's not going to happen.- I said factually.

He was visibly disappointed. What had made him think that I would help him with his crazy plans of conquest?

-I don't think that he is in his right mind.- Arthur whispered.  
-How observant- Argentea replied sarcastically-. After two hundred years trapped here, nobody would be.  
-Two hundred years!- Arthur avoided to speak too loud despite his evident surprise.  
-And I don't think he was very sane to begin with.- Added Argentea in all seriousness.  
-It doesn't matter- Ratibor continued talking while the cousins where having their conversation in whispers-. I will find new men that will follow me to Artrosa and then North to the lands of the Knights of Solamnia. We will ravage the…  
-No way.- I said in my most authoritarian voice (which is probably not that authoritarian, but I tried).  
-No?- Ratibor seemed genuinely puzzled. I could see in his eyes that he was having trouble seeing why that could be a problem for us.  
-You're coming with us to Castle Eastwatch- I commanded-. We have freed you, so now you're our responsibility. We have to make sure that you don't slay, ravage or rape anything.

I swear that Ratibor's face was like a child whose mom wouldn't let him to eat candy.

-So I am free, but not actually free.- He protested in absolute frustration.  
-Oh, you can do whatever you wish… and face consequences, of course- Argentea said in a low, threatening voice.

Ratibor rolled his eyes.

-Alright, I will come with you- he finally conceded-. Maybe I can convince those Solamnic morons to get the sticks out of their asses and follow me to Artrosa.  
-Yeah, maybe- Argentea managed to make it sound like she had said "don't count on it"-. We should go out and fetch the others. Will you behave, Ratibor?  
-When haven't I behaved?- He asked, mildly offended. The strangest part was that he was actually right, despite all his crazy bantering.

Argentea looked at him in mistrust.

-I will wait here with him- she told us-. You go and help the others in.

We all nodded and headed to the Hut's exit. I couldn't say that I wasn't afraid for Argentea but I hoped that Ratibor was clever enough not to attempt anything against her. Outside the Hut, Nadya, Indi, and Lady Strongshield waited at a sensible distance. We took them by the hand so the Hut didn't attack them (I grabbed Indi, Cat grabbed Nadya, and Arthur grabbed his wife) and led them to the door. The Dancing Hut started to move nervously on its legs, much to the Strongshields' surprise, but it remained still when it was time to let us in.

Arthur and Audrey were genuinely impressed when they saw the Hut's interior, so I spent some time explaining them how it worked and answering their questions to the best of my capabilities. Meanwhile, Argentea and Indi accompanied Ratibor outside to let him breathe fresh air for the first time in two hundred years. According to Indi's description, he "kissed the grass more passionately than he has ever kissed a woman".

-And for way longer than any woman would allow.- Argentea added.

I had no doubt that they were not exaggerating: he had grass on his beard that none of us bothered to tell him to remove.

After a while, I was done showing the Hut to the white wizards and Ratibor was done eating grass. Zorka hadn't shown up, probably because she was shy and wary of strangers, but I was rather sure that she had been observing us most of the time. Lady Strongshield showed special interest in the bowl with the egg that was used to control the Dancing Hut. She asked enough questions to make me wonder if she was planning to steal the Hut and try and take control over it, though I dismissed that idea quickly. She was our ally and Arthur's wife. She wouldn't do that.

-So you can control it.- She said at last.  
-Sometimes.- I replied nervously.  
-I want to see it.  
-Well, I can try, but I am not sure how it will work- I said-. It is a bit… indomitable.  
-Do it.- She insisted.

I looked at the others for confirmation, but they gave me no signs of approval or disapproval, so I shrugged and started battering. The Hut stood up with a small tremor in the room and then remained immobile for a few seconds before starting running in circles.

-What are you doing?- Lady Strongshield asked, taking grip on a shelf to avoid falling.  
-Does she look like she knows?- Indi replied before I could say anything.

I kept trying to control the Dancing Hut while it spun, jumped, and ran around the valley. Sometimes it would turn when I wanted it to turn and stop when I told it to stop, but whenever I started to get confident on my hut driving skills, it would do something completely unexpected and opposite to what I wanted it to do.

-Now take us back to Castle Eastwatch.- Lady Strongshield commanded after a while.  
-I don't think it's a good idea.- I objected. The Hut seemed under control, but I didn't know how long it would last.

Arthur's wife looked at me as if I had hidden reasons more than fearing for us all.

-The Knights will want to see this, and I want to examine it more closely.- She tried to sound sympathetic, but her voice was completely authoritarian.  
-It's dangerous!- I objected- It could get out of control and I don't know what would it be able to do.  
-And that's why it should be under our custody.- She replied.

She would remain inflexible no matter what I said. I had no option but obeying. I commanded the Hut to get out of the valley and it started running, faster than one could imagine, striding on its chicken legs. The first problem came when I tried to make it evade a group of trees and it just crashed against them and continued its unstoppable run. I needed to exert better control over it or we would find ourselves in trouble when we got to the Solamnic fortress. I used Eternity's gifts to put my eyes on the closest future and witness different ways to manipulate the Hut. That gave me a knowledge of sorts of what was going to happen in the next seconds and helped me to choose my actions more wisely. I still had to deal with the Hut's stubbornness, though, and no magic would help me there.

-Hey, this seems to go better!- Celebrated Indi- You got it to a clear field! Whatever you're doing, keep at it!

Sure I would, but my foresight abilities only worked on a very short term. If I wanted them to last a bit longer I'd need to start cackling and keep doing it all the way. When I burst into laughter I caught everyone by surprise, but especially Lady Strongshield, who wasn't familiar with my magic yet. She didn't say anything at first, but I felt her grave, judgemental stare on me.

-Why won't she stop doing that?- She asked after a while, visibly disturbed- It's getting into my head!  
-I can't stop!- I laughed out loud- It helps with the Hut!  
-It's some magic thing of hers.- Explained Cat, making Lady Strongshield even more confused.

My chest already hurt from laughing, but I was afraid of losing all control of the Dancing Hut. Even now, there were moments when it started running in the wrong direction or stopped to beat some trees, but most of the time I could foresee it and keep it on track. Even with the occasional trouble, we were traveling very fast, way faster than on horseback, and it took us less than an hour to get to the destination that had taken Argentea more than a couple of days to reach.

Even from a distance, Castle Eastwatch was an impressive building, much larger than the houses of the nobles that I had seen in the human towns that I had been to. The towers were taller than trees, and it was surrounded by a large wall of stone.

-We are approaching too fast!- Argentea announced, visibly worried- Stop! Stop!  
-Get it a little closer- commanded Lady Strongshield-. I think we can get it through the gates.  
-Are you sure?- I said, though what I really wanted to ask was "Are you insane?".  
-Yes- she replied confidently-. Arthur, get up to the balcony to make sure they don't attack us.

Arthur raised an eyebrow and gave his wife a critical look, though he promptly obeyed. She really seemed like she knew what she was doing, but the problem was that I didn't. I tried to make the Hut slow down its pace so its approach to the fortress seemed less aggressive, but at this point it appeared to be enjoying its run and unwilling to stop. I kept laughing like a maniac while I internally panicked as we quickly approached Castle Eastwatch on a collision course. I tried to maneuver to at least make it through the gates, but my efforts were in vain. We crashed against the wall but, somehow, the Hut's magic softened the impact and nobody was harmed. A big portion of the wall had been destroyed, though, and the Hut had made it into the courtyard, where a group of armed knights were quickly approaching us. Fortunately, the Hut wasn't paying attention to them, focused as it was on beating a nearby shed. Up on the balcony I could hear Arthur desperately trying to dissuade the knights from getting closer.

Recovering from the shock as fast as I could, I kept battering and laughing as I cried out "stop!" repeatedly, but the Hut wouldn't obey. From the outside I heard a loud shriek. When I looked out the window, I saw a large reptilian creature, leaning on its wings as if they were its forelegs and with its long tail curved up like a scorpion. It scratched the ground nervously and shrieked again at the Hut. Only the man who rode its back kept it from attacking. I had to get the Hut to calm down if I didn't want to get into a fight against the ones who were supposed to be our allies. Arthur was doing a good job keeping the knights away, but now it all depended on me.

-What have you done?- Lady Strongshield cried out in disbelief.

I closed my eyes and ignored her. I needed to focus.

-What have you done?- She repeated. Now she sounded very far from me.

I concentrated and tried to channel my will through the bond I shared with the Hut, repeating "stop" to myself like a mantra. Suddenly, the floor ceased shaking and, when I opened my eyes, everything was calm… for a second. The Hut was no longer moving, but everything else burst into chaos. Out there, there was a choir of confused, scared, and angry voices. Arthur and Argentea rushed out of the Hut to try to calm people down. We had gotten to Castle Eastwatch, at least, but in a way that might not get us many friends.


	81. AUDREY STRONGSHIELD

"What have I done?" I repeated to myself. "Why didn't I see it coming?"  
  
I felt humiliated. I had dismissed the warnings and allowed a part of Castle Eastwatch to be destroyed by a… chicken legged shed. I grabbed the witch's arm and pulled her to the courtyard.  
  
-Let's get this mess solved.- I said.  
  
She exhaled a muffled cry of surprise and followed me. Outside, Captain Frostbane had taken control of the situation and commanded the knights to form a safety perimeter around the hut.  
  
-Lord and Lady Strongshield!- Mounted on his wyvern, with his impressive height, Lord Tharic Frostbane presented an imposing figure but, if one took a moment to look him in the eyes, there was only confusion and concern in them- What is this monster?  
  
Before anyone else could reply, the witch spoke.  
  
-It should be under control now- she said-. As long as people stay away from it, it should not move.  
  
Lord Tharic nodded, yet he still appeared to be in shock.  
  
-It is some sort of powerful magical artifact- Arthur explained- and it seems to have a mind of its own, too. If you ask me, it still poses a danger.  
-Agreed.- I said, noticing that Lord Tharic was looking at me for my opinion.  
-We will put a fence around it and warn everybody not to cross it- The captain said. Then, looking at the hut with evident mistrust he added-. I will also assign a watch patrol to keep an eye on it.  
-Good.- I said.  
-I will take care of everything- he added, looking at Arthur and the others-. Lord Nigel must be looking forward to get your report on the mission.  
-Argentea would need the assistance of a healer- The witch said with a soft, shy voice. Good work on looking innocent after crashing a walking hut against the wall-. She has an… ailment that can only be healed with magic.  
  
She was avoiding to mention that Lady Argentea had been dead in the presence of so many people. I had to admit that it was rather thoughtful of her.  
  
-Accompany her to the infirmary.- Lord Tharic ordered to one of his men.  
-I can wait.- Lady Argentea stoically replied.  
-Don't worry, cousin- Arthur intervened-, I will report to Lord Nigel. You must take care of yourself.  
-Alright.- she conceded, way too quick for what I expected from her, judging from what I had heard. She must be feeling worse than it appeared.  
-Lady Naomi is the best healer in Castle Eastwatch- Lord Tharic said-. Ask for her.  
  
The best healer. That was fun, because she was no healer, but a battle cleric, though she had made a life of pretending to be what she wasn't, like a noblewoman when she was just a lowborn bastard and a gold digger. My brother might have acknowledged her noble blood, but I would rather have my tongue rot and fall off than call her a sister. I was polite enough to keep my thoughts to myself in front of Lord Tharic, though, as he loved his wife and would never allow me to speak poorly of her in his presence.  
  
-Can I go with her?- The witch asked- I don't think you need me to tell the story.  
-I will be fine.- Argentea replied.  
-She will be given a correct treatment- I added-. You must not worry about her. Also, I'd like to speak to you. Arthur has told me rather interesting things about you and your magic.  
-Sure.- She accepted, though she seemed nervous.  
-Do you want me to go with you?- The short wiry elf (Cat, I think) offered. She was talking to her "sister", but her eyes were focused on me, and they were those of a lioness defending her cub.  
-It's probably going to be rather boring- The witch replied with very poorly pretended calm-. I have had this conversation with Arthur like a hundred of times.  
  
The other elf rolled her eyes.  
  
-Oh, that conversation- she remarked with some tiredness on her voice. It appeared like my dear husband had been doing his job-. Have fun.  
  
Lady Argentea left for the infirmary, accompanied by one of Lord Tharic's men. Arthur headed to my brother's office to pass his report onto him, while the rest of the group were taken to their chambers. In the courtyard, a large group of Knights were left guarding the hut while Lord Tharic took his wyvern to the stables (it had a whole stable for itself) and went looking for men to build the fence. Of course, a carpenter's job wasn't a knight's duty.  
  
The witch and I were left alone, together with her owl, who watched over us with its big yellow eyes from atop of the Dancing Hut. Whenever we moved, it followed us with its gaze. The witch looked at me with a similarly owlish stare from her mismatched eyes. I found it rather disturbing, as if she was trying to pierce through my head and look into my brain. I wondered if that was the same sensation that people had when I looked at them with my Solinari-blessed eyes.

-Follow me- I told her as I started to walk towards the main building-. We will be more comfortable on a private room.  
  
She nodded and walked after me. From the top of the hut, the owl hooted.  
  
-I will!- The witch replied.  
  
I was aware that some wizards had magical familiars, and that some of them learned how to communicate with their masters, but watching her replying to her owl was still a strange view.  
  
-How does it work?- I asked.  
-What?  
-The communication with your owl. Do you hear it speak like a human?  
-Not like a person- she replied, emphasizing the word "person"-. Her hoots just make sense to me. I can't explain it.  
-Interesting- I said-. Arthur told me that you have a rather special bond with it.  
  
The young witch looked at me with mistrust in her eyes.  
  
-Her- she corrected me-. She's… a messenger of sorts.  
-A messenger of whom?- I asked, holding her stare.  
  
She hesitated before replying. She was getting nervous.  
  
-E-eternity. Eternity represents past, present, and future. Time. The flow of time.  
  
She was about to keep talking, but I wasn't interested in the specifics. Not yet.  
  
-What is Eternity exactly?- I interrupted- A God?  
-I… don't know. It has always communicated with me through Nina.  
-Haven't you ever asked Nina?  
  
The witch shrugged.  
  
-Nina is mysterious. She keeps a lot of things to herself and I respect her privacy.  
  
How kind of her to respect a bird's privacy. Familiars were made to serve, but I was starting to wonder who served who in their case.  
  
-So you are getting your magic from a mysterious force, that could even be a demon, or an evil God, and you haven't even bothered to research where it comes from. You just take a bird's words at face value.  
  
She looked me in the eyes like I was personally attacking her.  
  
-I already had this discussion with Arthur- she said defensively-. I'm sorry if I haven't been able to do any proper research while I was using my magic for a greater good.  
  
I had heard similar words from someone else before. Someone who had almost killed herself twice using her magic for the greater good. I had no doubt that the young witch's intentions were good, but that didn't change the fact that she was playing with fire.  
  
-Your magic is dangerous- I warned her-. You don't even understand how it works.  
-I know how it works.- She argued.  
-Then explain it to me.- I demanded very seriously as I led her downstairs.  
-I can't- she muttered-. My magic isn't perfectly codified like yours, but I know how to make it work.  
-Ravens can also learn to utter some words, but to the Abyss if they know what they are saying- I refuted-. I know know exactly where my magic comes from, and I have studied for years to get to the point I am at. I passed a dangerous Test to prove that I am skilled and responsible enough to use my magic safely and sensibly. Your magic is untested and dangerous, to you and to everyone around you.  
-I have always tried to use my magic to help.- She said in a voice so thin that I had to make an effort to hear it.  
  
It was clear that she was taking my words as something personal, but they weren't. I was trying to help her. I didn't care if she didn't like what I said, she needed to hear it.  
  
-That's not the point.- I objected.  
  
I was about to keep talking, but we had arrived at the library. It was a good place to talk, because it was always empty. Calling that place a library was like peeing and calling it a river. Most of the books that were worthy of the name were in the map room, leaving the "library" as a dump place for books that were too old, too poorly preserved, or too uninteresting to be exposed. Its uselessness, though, made it a perfect place for private conversations.  
  
-Come in- I invited the witch, holding the door for her-. Take a seat.  
  
She obediently sat down in the long wooden bench, facing me and leaving the table at her back. I remained standing so I could look her in the eyes. Anyway, I had never had the patience to sit down for long if I wasn't studying or reading.  
  
-Like I was saying- I resumed my speech-, it doesn't matter if your intentions are good or not. Right now, you pose a threat.  
  
She looked at me in fear. Not at me, I suddenly realized, but behind me. I glanced briefly over my shoulder, following her gaze to where the door was. She was pondering if she would be able to escape. She believed that I meant her harm.  
  
-The Winter Witches are the real threat, not me.- She said faintly.  
  
"Oh, don't be so scared." I thought. "Can't you see that I am trying to help you?"  
  
-I know- I said-. And you use the same magic as them. That's why understanding how you do what you do, analyzing every aspect of your magic, is so important. If you really want to do the right thing, you must tell us everything you know.  
  
My words were meant to be comforting, but I sounded colder than I wanted to. Arthur or my brother were good dealing with people. I wasn't.  
  
-I want to help- she replied with a soft voice, her big eyes fixed on mine without blinking, exudating innocence. There was something manipulative in the way she behaved, like she knew perfectly how to act to get a specific emotional response from people. That made me unable to trust her entirely-. Analyze me if you wish. Ask me anything you think that will help.  
  
"Oh, I will." I thought. I wouldn't hold back to protect her feelings when we were facing an invasion and she had relevant knowledge to stop it.  
  
-Do all witches have a messenger like your owl, or a mysterious patron like you have?- I asked.  
-To my knowledge, yes- she replied, already a bit more serene-. Nazhena had her owl, and her apprentice had a goat… I'm not sure about their… patrons, though. I find it somewhat hard to believe that the same entity that is guiding me is the one behind the Winter Witches.  
  
I found it even harder to believe that more than one God or otherworldly being could be ignoring all laws of magic and granting people forbidden knowledge. But the girl, of course, didn't even want to consider that her beloved invisible friend could be related to her enemies.  
  
-But it could be the same, couldn't it?- I asked critically.  
-It could- She replied, staring at her feet nervously-, but then, wouldn't Eternity dissuade me from opposing them?  
-Maybe- I acknowledged-, or maybe there is a bigger plan behind this.  
  
We remained silent for a moment, while I put together all the information I knew about that mysterious Eternity. Was it a God who was ignoring all the laws of magic? Was it another entity who was teaching people about Chaos magic? Both options seemed equally terrifying.  
  
-Tell me- I broke the silence, taking a step closer to her-, did you lose access to your magic when the gods were gone? Did the Winter Witches?  
  
She looked me in the eyes, seemingly confused.  
  
-I have never met a winter witch who was friendly enough to ask her… And it never occurred to me to ask Jadrenka. I… I've been able to perform some basic magic tricks since I was young, but Nina came to me after the gods came back. I'm afraid I can't answer your question.  
  
Given her elven heritage, I had assumed that she was much more experienced with magic. That explained a lot, though.  
  
-You said that you could use magic before you were taught?- I frowned. That smelled like Chaos magic, and it was no good.  
  
She nodded.  
  
-Magic runs through my veins- She replied, a bit too dramatically-. It's because of my cursed heritage.  
-Your cursed heritage?- I asked. Arthur had told me about that, but I wanted to hear it coming from her mouth.  
-Y-yes- she replied hesitatingly-. I'm not really an elf. I'm… My mother was a monster, a hideous forest witch who most likely seduced my father to conceive me.  
  
The disgust was patent in the witch's voice.  
  
-You mean a hag, right?- I specified.  
  
She thought for a moment before replying.  
  
-Yes, I think that might be the word.- She spoke a nearly perfect common, with just a hint of an elven accent, which made me forget that it wasn't her first language.  
-Hags are known for what you describe- I informed her-. Force men to give them a child that they will abandon after birth.  
-And who will eventually grow up to be like her mother- she added with trembling voice. Tears were starting to come to her eyes-. That's me. An evil larva. I might never break my chrysalis, but that's what I am deep inside. That's where my magic comes from.  
  
I might understand her grief, but what could I do? She was probably right. Creatures with powerful magic running through their veins, like dragons, demons, or angels, tended to somehow impose their tainted (or blessed) blood through all their lineage, which tended to warp their descendants' bodies and minds in different ways. The young witch's thirst for arcane knowledge was a reflection of her ancestry, but there might be more.  
  
-You must be careful- I warned her as I moved closer to lean on the table beside her-. Your blood is tainted by evil and that's something that you can't change. Evil is insidious: all it takes is a moment of weakness to succumb.  
-Do you think I don't know?- She sobbed.  
-I know that you don't want to hear this, but it is for your best- I said. She needed to understand that I wasn't her enemy. I was helping her-. You must do better, follow the right path.  
  
She gave me a desperate stare.  
  
-I'm doing my best!- Her voice was little more than a whisper in an attempt to keep it from cracking.  
-You have sold yourself to a dubious entity for power. If that is your best, I don't want to see your worst.  
  
For a moment, her eyes flashed in rage and I thought that I was actually going to see just that, but she calmed immediately.  
  
-You're judging me because my magic isn't like yours. - She hissed.  
-I'm judging you because your magic is dangerous- I insisted, trying not to lose my patience-. I have seen what uncontrolled magic can do to people. I am trying to keep you from becoming a threat, but if you don't mind burning yourself and others around you, go ahead. Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
I had almost lost my best friend because she didn't know her limits. As far as I knew, she was still suffering the consequences and she might never fully recover. I hadn't been able to help her, but I was still in time to keep this irresponsible witch from following the same path.  
  
-I don't want to harm anyone- tears were running down her cheeks-. I'm trying to be good. I swear I'm trying.  
  
She had curled up, with her arms tugged around her belly in a defensive stance, her eyes fixed at me like a scared mouse. She looked so vulnerable. Sometimes I tended to forget that not everybody had received a good Solamnic education and that they weren't used to sheer honesty.  
  
-I believe you, but you have to do more than trying.- I said, attempting to soften my tone.  
-What can I do?  
-For now, show me that magic of yours- I responded, trying to push the sensitive topic aside-. Let's see what witches can do.  
  
She nodded. I demanded her to cast a variety of spells, and also to tell me in depth what she could do. In form, her magic didn't differ much from mine, even if her style could be kindly described as free-form but, in content, it was an aberration. She had a variety of mind crushing spells and necromantic curses that would make a black robed wizard feel proud, combined with healing magic, which was usually restricted to priests and other people who devoted their life to the Gods. And, if that wasn't bad enough, some of her magic seemed to go against all the laws of spellcasting and play by its own rules. Since the Summer of Chaos, a lot of new and strange magic had been plaguing Krynn, but this one was definitely the strangest I had heard of, being nor like the rest of Chaos magic neither like the magic of the Moons. And, worst of all, if we gave credit to the stories about a full nation of spellcasters beyond the Icewall, this might not be a new form of magic but an ancient one. I was getting more and more concerned, and more convinced that the leaders of the High Sorcery must be informed of these findings as soon as possible.  
  
Later, shortly after lunch, I discussed this with Arthur. Outside, calm had finally returned. There were people working to rebuild the wall, and a safety perimeter around the intruder hut, but everything else was back to normal. The guests had already been accommodated, the nanny was taking care of the baby and, for the first time since early in the morning, I was able to have a calm conversation with my husband.  
  
-How did it go?- I asked him.  
-Your brother isn't very optimistic about getting the Knights involved- he said, stretching his back before sitting on the bed. He seemed exhausted-. You know how hard it was to get them to send reinforcements when we had to deal with Gellidus… And that happened right here.  
  
I sat by his side.  
  
-The Order is falling apart- I protested-, but that was not what I meant. How did the trip go?  
-Well, I don't think there is nothing that you do not know already.- He replied with a smile. He had been reporting to me everyday.  
-What about the witch?- I asked- Did you learn something new about her?  
-She's not a good driver.- He joked.  
  
I frowned. I still felt partially responsible for crashing the Hut against the wall.  
  
-I don't know what to think about her- I said-. I got too many red flags in our conversation. I fear that she might become a problem, willingly or not. She sticks out to me as irresponsible and unstable.  
-Kileanna is a good girl, believe it or not- he said in a conciliatory tone-. She has earned Argentea's trust, and my cousin is a tough one. That must mean something. And she had been through a lot lately, we should not be very hard on her.  
  
I was struck with a flash of jealousy. I hadn't expected Arthur to get on her side.  
  
-She can be as nice as you wish- I objected- but we're risking an invasion. We can't rely on anyone to take care of it just because she seems nice.  
-But we have no choice, Audrey- he replied calmly-. As far as we know, our best chance at this moment is finding Baba Yaga. I don't like it. At all. But it is our last resource, and Kileanna is the one with Baba Yaga's mark. All we can do is support her the best we can and help her choose the right path.  
  
I took a deep breath.  
  
-You are right, as always.- I conceded.  
-You are right too- he put his hand on my shoulder-. We must keep an eye on her and be cautious.  
  
I caressed his hair as I looked him in the eyes. This was going to be hard.  
  
-I want you to go with them when they leave- I said-. I wish I could do this myself, but you know I'm not fully recovered yet.  
-You must take care of yourself first- he spoke softly-. I will take care of everything else, I promise.  
-I know you will.- I said as I kissed his lips. He always got me to lower my defenses.  
-It will not be easy to leave when you most need me- he whispered-. I missed you so much last week.  
  
I laughed.  
  
-You were away for just a few days, how could you miss me?- My mocking words hid how flattered I felt, and the fact that I had missed him too- I'll be fine, you know I can take care of myself. Krynn comes first.  
-Nobody said that being a Knight of Solamnia would be easy- Arthur said smiling, his arms wrapped around me-, but that's who we are.  
-Our birthright and our obligation.- I replied absentmindedly, aware of how strange those words sounded, coming from my mouth. I, who had betrayed all the Solamnic ideals in my pursuit of arcane knowledge. I, who had left for the Test, abandoning all my obligations with the Knighthood. Even if I had sworn my oaths as an Auxiliary mage, I would never be a real Knight. Us White Robes would always will be regarded as unworthy for having chosen magic first. Even Arthur, who never had a real choice, as his body, weakened by a long illness, would never endure the hard training of a knight. It hadn't been his passion for magic but his will to remain useful to the Knighthood in one way or another which had led him to become a wizard and, sometimes, I felt sad for him knowing that he would never be able to achieve a real rank in the Order. I leaned my head on his shoulder. I didn't know how long we would be apart, but I was sure that this trip would allow Arthur to get all the self confidence and respect that he deserved.


	82. KILEANNA

I got out of the library feeling like the worst person in Krynn. All what Lady Strongshield had said was completely true. I was dangerous and everybody would be better without me around. All I wanted was to disappear and never be seen again, but I couldn't. I was the one with Baba Yaga's Mark. So my second instinct was to seek comfort from the people I knew and trusted. But where had everybody gone? The castle was huge and I got lost. I wandered around for quite some time, not knowing where to go, until a young knight, maybe a squire, approached me to ask if I needed help.  
  
-Have you seen my sister, or Lady Argentea?- I asked sobbing- They…  
-Lady Malassene is training at the courtyard- He replied, interrupting my description-. Turn left, left again, then go upstairs and you will see a long corridor leading to a large double door. Go through it and you are there. Do you need me to accompany you?  
  
I shook my head.  
  
-No, thanks- my voice was little more than a whisper-. I think I can handle myself.  
  
I couldn't imagine how lost and desperate I must have appeared. I felt so embarrassed that I almost ran away instead of just walking. Outside, I could hear the sounds of a battle but as I stepped outside I was blinded by the sunlight. As my eyes settled in, I saw a large group of people gathered together. They were cheering loudly while, in the center of all the mess, Argentea was fighting a minotaur that was nearly twice as big as her. What was a minotaur even doing at a Solamnic outpost? After the Knights of Solamnia had collaborated in throwing the minotaur invaders out of the woods of Silvanesti, would have thought that the relations between both groups were anything but friendly. And yet there he was, training with my Solamnic friend, and it appeared like they were having fun. Argentea kept demanding the minotaur to strike harder and take the fight more seriously, despite him being obviously stronger than her, which he seemed to find somewhat amusing.  
  
-You've got horns!- He bellowed at one point, clearly meaning it as a compliment.  
  
It was obvious that Argentea was busy and, above all, she was surrounded by so many people that I didn't find approaching her safe or appropriate. She didn't need to listen to my whining either. After her visit to the infirmary, she appeared to be back in shape, and she deserved to enjoy her regained strength for a while with no interruptions. Indi was there too, but he was so focused on cheering at both contenders that he hadn't noticed me, and I didn't want to bother him either. Nadya was at the other side of the courtyard, training at the archery field, but any wish I could have of approaching her vanished when I noticed that she had a training buddy. Silver hair, bare chest, dark skin covered by tattoos… Even from a distance, he was easily recognizable as a kagonesti elf, and the least thing that I needed now was another elf dragging me down when I was feeling rather down already. My sister, on the other hand, would surely be happy to know that there were more kagonesti elves around, if she hadn't found out already. She was nowhere around, and I was considering looking for her when someone else approached me.  
  
-Why are you crying?- A voice behind me asked with child-like curiosity.  
  
I hadn't heard anyone coming, so I jumped in shock and turned around quickly to see a blonde girl staring at me with big blue eyes and an innocent smile. My first impression was that she was under her teens, judging for her soft, round facial features, but a second look at her revealed that she was a young woman, albeit a rather short one. Her curves were definitely those of a grown up, and her yellow dress, with a tight lace around the waist and a neckline that most humans would consider inappropriate, was a perfect choice to enhance them. I wonder if she dressed like that because she was tired of being mistaken for a child.  
  
-I...I'm fine.- I muttered as soon as I recovered from the surprise. I was sure that she had approached me stealthily on purpose just to jumpscare me.  
-Tears of joy, huh?- She asked playfully- That's a common reaction to Zurgas' fighting skills. And you haven't seen him with a scythe yet.  
  
I got from the context that Zurgas must be the minotaur's name and that the blonde girl was teasing me.  
  
-No, it's not that- I started to say-, I…  
-Awww- she interrupted me-. Zurgas' going to be disappointed. It's been too long since he last had an admirer. I'm Tasha, by the way.  
-Kileanna.- I replied, offering her my hand to shake, which she did energetically.  
-You're the one who crashed a house against the wall, right?- She asked with a big smile.  
  
That made me blush.  
  
-I… I knew it wasn't a good idea.- I justified myself.  
-You don't need to cry because of that- she said teasingly-. They will rebuild that wall… They probably won't even charge you for it.  
-I wasn't crying because of that!- I still had tears in my eyes, but I couldn't help but letting a timid laugh out- It's… complicated. I haven't had a good day… for many days.  
-It's still too early to call today a bad day- she said in an excessively optimistic tone-, don't let anyone spoil it. Audrey is my friend, but she can be kind of an asshole at times.  
-How did you know?- I started asking in bewilderment.  
  
She pointed up to the castle.  
  
-Windows. Most buildings have them. Very useful to see what's happening outside.  
  
I forced a smile.  
  
-What an invention- I joked-. So you saw me leaving with Audrey and you just assumed I'm down because of her? That's too much of a wild guess.  
-Am I wrong?- She grinned.  
-No.- I admitted shyly.  
-Audrey is as delicate as a warhammer- she chuckled-. What did she say to you?  
-Nothing…- I hesitated. Could I trust Tasha? I barely knew her- Only the truth.  
-So bad that, among so many existing truths, she had to pick the hurtful ones, huh? That must be a talent.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
-I guess that I needed to hear them. At least she thought so.  
  
Tasha's big round eyes became fixed on me and her smile became bigger.  
  
-You have an amazing hair- She said after a short, disturbing pause-. It's so long and red.  
  
That compliment made me suddenly feel very self conscious.  
  
-Uh… thanks…- I combed my hair with my fingers, thinking that it had to be a mess.  
-It's a truth and you needed to hear it- Tasha said with a wink-. Have you ever had a proper haircut?  
-I cut my fringe with a knife when it gets in front of my eyes.- I replied a bit defensively, worrying this was the sort of compliment that ended up turning into mockery.  
-What a shame, you have awesome material- she said, still looking at me with way too much excitement. I was worried-. Do you want me to give you a nice haircut? I'm an excellent hairdresser.  
-No, it's fine.- I replied. She had made me realize how much I wanted a haircut that wasn't just "let it grow until it gets annoying", but I wasn't sure that Tasha knew what she was doing.  
-Oh, come on!- she pleaded- You would look amazing with half of your head shaved, or an asymmetrical cut, or…- she made a pause when she noticed my terrified stare- just how you have it now, but prettier.  
-The last one sounds fine.  
-Great! Come with me!- She pulled my arm- We need scissors.  
  
Had I just agreed? I hadn't meant to agree. I just wanted to be polite and now I was going to end half bald or worse. But I didn't want to upset Tasha. She seemed like a nice (yet very strange) person and she was putting forth enormous (yet very strange) effort to cheer me up. It was just hair. It would grow back.  
  
-You know…- I ventured to say as I followed her back into the castle- I'm letting you cut my hair and I don't even really know who you are. You don't look like a knight.  
-Thanks!- she replied cheerfully- I fought with the Knights in Silvanesti and Palanthas, and I have good friends among them, but this time I came with my friends from the Legion of Steel.  
  
The Legion of Steel? If what I knew was true, the Legion had been founded by renegades of both the Knights of Solamnia and the Knights of Takhisis, who rejected the old ways of their orders to start a new one devoted not to the Gods but to protect people, especially the most vulnerable ones. They recruited people from all backgrounds and they were growing fast despite being rather young as an order.  
  
-Are you a Legionnaire?- I asked Tasha.  
-Not yet, but I'm considering joining- she replied-. They are rather nice and the ones who really do things while the Knights of Solamnia keep spending their time infighting and playing politics.  
  
If that was the current situation of the Knights, it wasn't good news, but maybe we could get some help from the Legion.  
  
-So what's the Legion doing here?- I inquired.  
-Daltigoth- she explained enthusiastically-. It's still occupied by ogres, and everybody wants them gone.  
  
Daltigoth had been one of the greatest human cities prior to the Cataclysm, but since the explosion of its Tower of the High Sorcery it had been in ruins. Gellidus had made it the capital of his frozen realm, and it still represented what was left of his reign. It made sense that the Knights of Solamnia wanted to take measures, but what could the Legion gain from it?  
  
-So they are negotiating an alliance to get rid of them?- I asked.  
-It's more an elven thing - Tasha replied-. Valinor, the leader of this group of Legionnaires, is dating one of the leaders of the kagonesti and brother of another, so he has a personal interest in Daltigoth.  
  
Kagonesti elves. Of course. The kagonesti had their lands very close to Daltigoth, and it was them who had suffered the tyranny of Gellidus the most. Hundreds of them had been enslaved by the ogres, and sacrificed in alchemical rituals. It made sense that they wanted revenge. But I didn't want to have anything to do with elves, especially elven leaders, and I suspected that all this crusade against Daltigoth would get in the way of getting Solamnic help against Elvanna. Those weren't good bits of news.  
  
-When will they attack Daltigoth?- I asked.  
  
Tasha shrugged.  
  
-As soon as mountain passes are safe again, I guess. The ice and snow are still melting. I doubt Reya will let Nigel wait longer than that- she chuckled-. She's getting impatient.  
  
Reya was a prominent figure among the Kagonesti. She had been one of the personalities involved in Gellidus' defeat, as well as a veteran of the war of Silvanesti and a war leader of sorts to her people.  
  
-Is she here too?- I asked, slightly intimidated by all her renown and deeds.  
-Yes!- She celebrated- You will like her, she makes a hilarious impersonation of a Silvanesti elf. I will introduce you to her and the Legionnaires when we're done with your hair- she kept talking as we crossed the castle's labyrinthine corridors. I remained silent. She was clearly much more excited about introducing me to new people than I was-. You will see they are a fun bunch. If they can't cheer you up, no one will.  
  
Tasha stopped next to an open door. A wave of heat and a delicious smell came from inside. What were we doing at the kitchens?  
  
-Hold on there for a second.- She said while rushing in.  
  
In the blink of an eye she was out again, proudly presenting me a large scissor.  
  
-Scissors.- She said, as her only intended explanation, though when she saw my concerned stare she added:- Don't worry, they are clean.  
  
I couldn't help letting a smile out. She reminded me of Cat sneaking into inn's kitchens to get us a free meal.  
  
-We must remember to bring them back later- I said- or they will go insane looking for them.  
-Sure- she agreed as she pulled my arm again-. Now let's go.  
  
I nodded and followed her upstairs, almost stepping on my robe in an attempt of keeping her pace. All her energy was overwhelming.  
  
-It's here, come in.- She said, inviting me to a room next to the stairs. The door was unlocked. I entered, hoping that we were in her room and not in anyone else's.  
  
The first thing that I did was to sit in the bed. I needed to catch my breath. I wasn't used to so many stairs.  
  
-Breathe!- She said laughing.  
  
I looked at her as she opened the closet, pulled out a comb, ran to the desk, grabbed a stool from under it and put it in the middle of the room.  
  
-C-can I help you with something?- I offered, still panting.  
-No, it's done- she said-. Come sit here if you can move.  
-Of course I can!- I protested with pretended offence.  
  
I changed my seat from the bed to the stool, which was small and not very comfortable. Tasha approached me opening and closing the scissors with a sadistic smile.  
  
-You're mine now!- I knew she was teasing me again, but I was genuinely worried for my hair.  
  
"It will grow back." I repeated to myself.  
  
Tasha started combing my hair carefully without harming me at all, even if my hair was full of knots. She hummed as she worked and I found her beautiful singing voice relaxing, like the sound of the waves or the wind in the woods. I had almost zoned out when she got in front of me to cut my fringe and I realized that she had pulled her bangs behind her ears, revealing them to be slightly pointy. I had already had the sensation that she wasn't fully human before, though I failed to identify her lineage. Despite her ears, she didn't seem to have any elven features.

-Half kender.- She said, replying to a question that hadn't been posed. I must have been looking at her ears way too obviously. I felt embarrassed.  
-I… I didn't even know that half kenders were a thing.- I replied honestly. I, like most people, tended to see kender as eternal children, which made the idea of anyone engaging one of them in a physical relationship disturbing. But, despite their vivacious and candid attitude and their short height, kenders weren't children at all and I guessed that they must have their reproductive needs like any other race or they'd be extinct.  
-We are rare- she explained-. So rare that I don't know anyone like me.  
-That's sad- I said. Just knowing that Jadrenka existed meant so much to me- I imagine that neither humans nor kenders fully consider you one of them.  
  
Tasha laughed cheerfully.  
  
-Spend a couple of hours among kenders, get them to like you, and they will fully consider you one of them. Humans… they judge me by every preconception they have about kenders, which is why I usually try to pass as human unless I see any benefit from being a kender.  
-Benefit?- I asked with curiosity. Small locks of hair were falling down my cheeks and my chin.  
-People tend to assume that everything a kender does is innocent- she replied with a cheeky smile-. You get to sneak into places where you shouldn't be, ask questions that you shouldn't ask… because that's what kenders are supposed to do and no one sees anything malicious in it. The worst that they will do is to kick you out because most people think that kenders aren't worth their time.  
  
It was interesting how half humans from different races seemed to live completely different experiences. As far as I know, elves didn't treat their half human kin much differently than they had been treated most of my life, while humans tended to accept them without much reserve. With half kenders, though, it seemed to be quite the opposite.  
  
-I've never met a kender in person but they seem like a nice kind- I said while I saw more and more locks falling to my feet. It made me nervous-. Most races aren't so accepting of different people.  
-People who are all the same are boooring!- She sung melodically- Normality is overrated.  
-I suppose so.- I said without much conviction.  
-The problem with kenders is that they make me feel sensible and focused by comparison- she added-. That's not me.  
  
I looked her in the eyes. After all her speech, she did actually feel like she didn't fit among neither kenders nor humans, and that made me like her better. I was a misfit too.  
  
-Chin down or I'll end cutting your pretty ears off by accident!- Tasha nagged at me, hitting me softly in the head with the comb.  
  
I obeyed and stopped looking at her. Ears wouldn't grow back.  
  
-I feel the same.- I said, almost in whispers.  
-What?- Tasha asked in evident confusion.  
-I always knew that I was different. That I didn't fit among kagonesti elves.  
-You seem like a rather regular elf to me- she said factually-. A bit paler than most of the kagonesti, but that's about it.  
-But I'm no elf at all.- I said and I couldn't keep my voice from trembling a bit. It was hard for me to talk about my cursed heritage but I felt like I was cheating for looking like something I wasn't and owed the world an explanation.  
-Ooooh, nice!- That wasn't the reaction I expected from Tasha- How's that?  
-My mother was a hag. An evil monster. And I am just a younger version of her.  
-And I am like my mother and will end senselessly beaten to death for not being able to understand human greed. No, that's not how it works. You are who you choose to be. Everything else is made up bullshit that people use as a justification for their shitty actions.  
  
That was a refreshing point of view.  
  
-But I've been embracing my cursed blood as a source of magic- I objected-. I've been far from taking the right choices.  
-You've been talking to Audrey and it shows!- She laughed loudly and, for a moment, I feared that her hand slipped and she fulfilled her threat of cutting my ear off. It didn't happen- Magic is not good or evil. Who cares where it comes from instead of what you can do with it? If you listen to Audrey, all magic is evil but hers. "Tasha, your magic is unstable and dangerous, you should use it more carefully."  
  
Her impersonation of Audrey made me laugh. She sounded like a grumpy ogre.  
  
-Do you practice magic too?- I asked her.  
-I'm what you might call a bard- she explained-. I sing and dance and cut your hair and use my magic to amuse you if needed. I have it all.  
-And you're humble too.- I joked.  
  
Tasha shrugged.  
  
-I feel good about who I am. You should give it a try.  
-It's hard…- I sighed- You don't learn that you're an evil larva of a monster every day.  
-To me, you look more elven than anything else.  
-I don't feel like an elf nor do I get along well with them  
  
I could feel Tasha grab one of my locks and softly play with it.  
  
-Is it because of the red hair?- She asked- That's a stupid superstition.  
-Not just because of that, but how do you know…  
-Reya's got red hair too- she interrupted me- and, as far as I know, the kagonesti treated her like shit too. Imagine being an orphan who has just lost her brother while escaping slavery and being rejected by your own people because your hair color is a bad omen.  
  
It wasn't difficult to imagine, sadly.  
  
-But she is one of their leaders now, isn't she?- I asked.  
-After all that happened to the kagonesti lately, many no longer see bloodshed as a bad omen, but as a way to regain their lost pride- Tasha said ominously-. Makes one think, huh?  
  
The kagonesti had seen their lands invaded, their young ones enslaved, their souls corrupted. They surely had reasons to embrace bloodshed.  
  
-It's a bit worrying, actually.- I said.  
  
Tasha stopped cutting my hair and suddenly looked at my face. I thought she was about to say something, but she just kept staring at me for a while.  
  
-What?- I asked, intrigued.  
-I was thinking…  
-What?- I repeated.  
-How old are you?  
-Sixty-three.  
-And where did you say you were born?  
-My sister found me Southeast from here, near the Last Gaard mountains. Why?  
-You look a lot like her. I was wondering…  
-Like whom?- I interrupted. Not knowing what was going on made me nervous.  
-What do you know about Reya's story?  
  
I shook my head.  
  
-Not much- I acknowledged-. She fought alongside the Silvanesti to recover their…  
-She was a slave of the Silvanesti- she interrupted-. As a child. All her family was, until her parents got killed during a task.  
  
I nodded. It seemed like an interesting story, but I didn't know what it had to do with me.  
  
-Her brother ran away with her- Tasha went on-, with the slavers close on their heels. He was desperate. He had to save himself and his sister. He knew that his people had a settlement in the North… Southeast from here. But the fastest path through a forest that elves never dared to travel. Reya doesn't know what kind of dangers lied there, so it could be anything, even superstitions.  
  
Tasha made a dramatic pause, but I didn't dare to say a word. I needed to know where this was going.  
  
-But superstitions don't kill people, right?- She continued, lowering her voice down to a whisper, like she was telling a horror tale- Night fell, and Reya was too tired, so her brother put her to sleep. He would take a look around to make sure the place was safe, he said. The next morning, when Reya woke up, she found her brother dead, close to her, with his throat ripped off. The scariest part was that there was no blood. Someone had dragged him there, as if they had wanted her to find him.  
  
I was shuddering. Her latest description had brought me vivid memories of my worst nightmares, where I used to hunt down men for my amusement. That made me feel sick. I finally knew where Tasha had been trying to go, and I didn't like it.  
  
-Are you alright?- Tasha asked in concern- I'm so sorry, I get too carried away when telling stories.  
-It's… fine- I said, almost in shock-. But, what you're trying to say… It can't be true.- I didn't want it to be true.  
-Dates and places match rather well- Tasha replied-. And you really look a lot like her. Not just your hair, all of you.  
  
I looked at her with desperation in my eyes.  
  
-Are you going to tell Reya?- I asked in a faint voice.  
-You will!- Tasha said enthusiastically- She needs to know!  
  
I shook my head in fear and negation.  
  
-Come on!- She insisted- She will be so glad to know that she has a niece!  
  
Of course. She would be delighted to learn that her brother had been probably seduced or even forced by an evil witch of the woods that had later killed him, and she would greet me into her family with open arms, to be reminded every day that I was the fruit of her brother's death. I'd be lucky if she didn't think that I'd be better off dead.  
  
-Please, no- I begged-. This will only cause pain to the both of us.  
  
Tasha smiled softly at me, while her eyes were fixed at me with a "trust me" stare. She seemed so beatific right now.  
  
-It will go well- she said kindly-. I will accompany you and help if needed.  
  
I guessed I had no choice. Tasha would surely tell Reya anyway, and that would only make it worse.  
  
-Alright.- I agreed without much conviction.  
-I've been done with your hair for a while, by the way- she added, pointing at my head-. Wanna see?  
  
I nodded. At least now I was too concerned about all this family mess to care about a disastrous haircut. Tasha went back to the desk, grabbed a hand mirror from a drawer and offered it to me.  
  
-No big changes, like you wanted.- She said.  
  
Despite all my fears, it didn't look that bad. It was rather good, actually. Similar but prettier, as she said. I didn't like how she had brought more spotlight to my white streak by bringing it to frame my face's sides , but I guessed that I could try to cover it with the rest of my hair.  
  
-It's beautiful, thanks.- I said without much enthusiasm. I still had other things on my mind.  
-It's a perfect haircut to meet new people- Tasha winked-. Let's go, I'll introduce you to your aunt.  
  
I knew she wasn't going to let it pass. I nodded.  
  
-Let's go.- I agreed apathetically. Nothing good could come from this.


	83. KILEANNA

After searching a while for Reya, we gave up and returned to the courtyard to keep watching the training session. I really wanted to get back to the Hut and search for some stuff in the library to keep my mind busy, but getting rid of Tasha seemed impolite and she didn't seem to be in a researching mood. So we just sat there, chatting and waiting for Reya to show up. Tasha had traveled a lot and she seemed to know what was going on everywhere, though I was too immersed in my own thoughts to pay much attention to her stories. I'd rather try to figure out what I was going to say to Reya while I watched the training quietly. Argentea had finished dueling the minotaur and now she was asking Indi to aim his magic at her and trying to protect herself against it. She already had some burns across her body, but she didn't seem to care. To me, it was painful to look at: it reminded me too much of the moments prior to her death, but I couldn't stop watching.  
  
-Wow! That was impressive!- Tasha cried out in excitement. Argentea had just managed to interpose her shield and deflect one of Indi's fire rays.  
-She is impressive.- I corrected, awestruck. I had never seen her do that.  
  
Suddenly, Tasha turned around, looking at me intensely, grinning in pure joy like she had just found out the meaning of life.  
  
-You like her a lot, don't you?- She asked with a slightly cheeky tone.  
  
I blushed.  
  
-Of course, she's one of my best friends and she has helped me a lot.- I replied, pretending I hadn't understood what she meant.  
-You know what I mean!- She laughed, making me blush even more.  
-I like her- I admitted secretively-, but she's going to marry Eastwatch's Commander. There's nothing I can do.  
-Oh, dammit, I will have to seduce Nigel- Tasha said in a clearly joking tone-. Just to help you, I promise. That he's freaking hot will have nothing to do with it.  
-That would solve everything.- I chuckled, but I went serious and silent again immediately as Indi cast another spell. I hated seeing Argentea being hurt like that, even if it was for training purposes. I understood that, after being burned to death, she felt the need to learn how to do better, but I wondered if she was pushing herself too far.  
  
Finally after a while, Reya crossed the wall's gates to save me from my self-imposed torture of watching something that only made me suffer. She came from the outside with my sister and I recognized her immediately because of her bright red hair. Red hair wasn't infrequent among kagonesti elves, but it usually ranged between the colors of autumn leaves. Blood red hair, like mine or Reya's, was extremely rare and elves with such feature were considered to be harbingers of massacre and bloodshed, so they weren't well received in most kagonesti communities. I had always tried to present myself as inoffensive as I could to try and counter that superstition, but Reya seemed to have fully embraced it. With her face, arms and torso decorated with red tattoos, a large blade sheathed on her back, and the bearing of a warrior, she seemed to invite people to judge her by the stereotypes. Even her name could be loosely translated as "Red One". She was only slightly taller than my sister but she looked like someone who could defeat a large man with her bare hands. I hoped that I didn't get on her wrong side with what I was going to tell her, because I didn't want someone like her as an enemy.

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/leilaascariz/art/Reya-OC-809390954)

-It's her- Tasha whispered to me, pointing out the obvious-. Come. I will introduce you.  
  
It wasn't necessary. As soon as we got up, Cat came running to us crying out my name in excitement.  
  
-Kileanna! Kileanna! This is Reya. She's been trying to unify all the tribes.- She declared happily, then added on a lower voice, trying not to be heard:- She's important… and a redhead.  
  
Everytime Cat met any kagonesti who held any privileged position, she got all excited, thinking that she could make them accept me and that our situation would change. It had never worked, but she kept trying.  
  
-P-pleased to meet you.- I said shyly when Reya reached us, offering her my hand to shake. I realized too late that it was a very human salute and Reya might not know how to respond to it, but she seemed to have no issue. She shook my hand with a firm hand and a smile on her lips.  
-I see that you have already met Tasha- She replied in a perfectly accentless Common-. Has she bothered you too much?  
  
Judging for Reya's playful tone and how she was looking at Tasha as she said it, I guessed that she was just teasing her.  
  
-Nooo, she was nice!- I laughed- We had a fun conversation, and she cut my hair.  
-Ooooh, pretty!- Celebrated Cat, who seemed unusually cheerful. She was always so happy among other elves.  
-Reya, you should let me fix yours too- Tasha said, mussing Reya's short, messy hair-. Then I would be the family stylist.  
-My hair doesn't need fixing, it just needs to grow back- Reya objected. Then she raised an eyebrow in a questioning gesture-. And what do you mean with "family stylist"?  
  
Tasha exhibited a devilish grin as she pushed me towards Reya.  
  
-Kileanna will explain it to you, won't you?- She said with a mischievous voice.  
-Me? I…- I was speechless. Tasha said that she would help me, but what she did was set me in a trap. Now Reya and Cat were staring at me in confusion and I was supposed to say something, but I couldn't even articulate a coherent sentence.  
-Come with me- Tasha said to Cat as she pulled her arm-, let's leave some room to the family meeting.  
-I'm Kileanna's family!- My sister protested.  
-Come. I'll explain it to you.- Tasha whispered at my sister's ear, though I had no trouble hearing what she said.  
  
Cat gave Tasha a distrusting stare and then looked at Reya, who just shrugged. She seemed just as confused as my sister. Finally, she followed Tasha, not without looking back at least a hundred times as she left.  
  
-You owe me an explanation.- Reya said to me. Her leaf-green eyes stared at me without blinking. She was intimidating.  
-Tasha set me up.- I explained.  
-She does that a lot- Reya smiled, and she somewhat reminded me of Greta. That was the smile of a predator-, but never without a reason.  
-Well… - I hesitated- We were talking for a while… A bit about everything and… Well…  
  
Reya rolled her eyes impatiently.  
  
-No matter what you've heard about me, I'm not going to eat you, so calm down!  
  
I laughed politely, thinking that she was kidding, but she remained serious.  
  
-I'm sorry- I said-. Tasha and I have been discussing something that she thinks I should tell you- I made a pause to take some breath. This was difficult. Reya kept staring at me impatiently-. She believes that you might be my… aunt?  
  
Reya frowned.  
  
-What? My brother never had a chance to find someone.  
-According to Tasha's theories, someone might have… found him.- I replied.  
  
Reya frowned deeper, making me think that she was about to yell at me or worse.  
  
-Explain.- She said in a calmer voice than I had expected.  
  
And I explained. I told her about my mother and her possible connection to Reya's brother, and she listened in silence all along. Only when I was done, she spoke in a grim voice.  
  
-The tribe where you grew up, they lived close to where my brother was killed- at that point, her voice became filled with rage-. After he was gone, I managed to get to them, only to be cast out.  
-Why am I hardly surprised?- I replied cynically.  
  
What she had just told was the story of my life… with a difference: I had always had Cat. I usually thought how much easier her life would have been without me, but only then I realized how hard would mine have been without her.  
  
-You do look a lot like him- Reya said, scrutinizing me with her eyes. Her voice was a mixture of emotions that I couldn't discern-, though the hair is mine. His was chestnut.  
-So you think Tasha is right?- I asked fearfully.  
-Everything makes sense. Too much sense.  
  
Having said that, Reya looked away and took a deep breath. I had no clue about what was going on in her head, but I guessed that she needed some time to sort her feelings out. This mustn't be easy for her.  
  
-What do you expect from me?- She asked, looking back at me after a long pause.  
  
Such a direct question threw me off.  
  
-I… Nothing- I said-. If you don't want to have anything to do with me, I'll understand.  
-I just need to assimilate it- Reya sighed-. Right now I can only think of my brother, but you aren't to blame for what happened and, of course, I don't want you out of my life. We are family now.  
  
Far from calming my fears, that made me even more nervous. She was showing me more acceptance than I deserved but, would it last?  
  
-You should know I'm not a good person.- I said.  
  
Reya laughed in disbelief.  
  
-Alright.- She said ironically.  
-I mean it. I may look like an elf but I'm not different from my mother.  
-Yeah, what's the worst you've done?- Reya wasn't even taking me seriously. I opened my mouth to reply, but I didn't know what to say- Whatever it is, I've done worse.  
  
She looked at me in such a sinister way that I had no other option than believing it. I was curious about what she meant, but at the same time I was afraid of asking.  
  
-You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?- Reya smiled, raising an eyebrow incredulously.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
-You know of the Ghoul Queen at least, right?- She asked me.  
  
The Ghoul Queen had been the elven equivalent of the bogeyman for centuries and, like bogeymen, she was real and even more terrifying than her legend. Tales told that she had been the queen of Silvanesti prior the Third Dragon War, more than a millennia ago, until her husband betrayed her to attain the crown or to marry another woman, depending on the version of the story. Whichever his motivations were, the Ghoul Queen had been exiled because of him, and she had sworn to seek revenge on him and all the elven race who, to her eyes, had turned their back on her. Under the Ravenous Crow's guide, she became a plague to her own kind. It was said that wichtlins were his gift to the Ghoul Queen, to thank her for the hundreds of elven souls that she offered to him. Eventually, tales told that she had been defeated and she escaped through the River of Time together with a bunch of followers, swearing to take revenge in a future. It wasn't uncommon for elven parents to tell their children to be good "or the Ghoul Queen will come and turn you into a wichtlin", but they never knew how accurate their threat was. Though I wasn't aware of the specifics, it was known that she had come back and somehow managed to corrupt the kagonesti of the island of Cristyne, who had helped her to prepare a ritual to slay all the elves in Krynn and transform them into her wichtlin slaves. Dalindra, the kagonesti hero who had participated in the defeat of Gellidus, had paired up with Va'ardalia, the main artificer of the reconquest of Silvanesti and Palanthas, and together they had managed to stop the Ghoul Queen. What had happened to her afterwards was unknown to me, as well as the role Reya had played in this story. I couldn't say I wasn't curious.

-I know of her- I said-, but I don't know what she has to do with you.  
  
Reya sighed deeply.  
  
-When I learned that our people were fleeing from Ergoth to Cristyne, I thought that it was the moment to call them to arms, to claim back our lands from Gellidus' hands… And, instead, I ended up contributing to turning ourselves into slaves again.  
-Did she use magic to control you?  
  
The look of surprise in Reya's face when I asked was very revealing: she really expected me to know the answer! She still didn't know how much of an outcast to my own people I was.  
  
-Have you heard of allomanya?- Reya asked. I nodded- Most people believe that Gellidus created it, but the Ghoul Queen also played a big role on it. She even had her own version of it, which had a… stronger effect on elves.  
  
Reya took a deep breath before continuing speaking.  
  
-Humans who drank it became quickly addicted. When the necromantic surge of power left them they craved for more… That's the way of the Ravenous Crow, the Endless Hunger, as the Ghoul Queen calls him- a tense smile appeared in Reya's face-. The name is accurate. That was what her allomanya did to us, it filled us with an endless hunger that couldn't be satiated. Hunger for sentient flesh. And hunger was everything that mattered. Had it been mind control I wouldn't be responsible for the people that I fooled, betrayed and killed following her orders or just for pleasure. But it was me, all the time.  
-But it wasn't yourself. The… allomanya… changed you.- Even if it seemed so, it wasn't an affirmation but a question of sorts. What she was telling me was horrifying and I needed to know which kind of person she really was.  
-It changed all of us, but how much?- she replied. Though her voice seemed strangely calm, I noticed that her entire body was tense, like a predator about to attack. This mustn't be an easy topic for her- Sylvyana always said that she had brought to surface what we've been holding inside for way too many years. Years of slavery and abuse, years of our lands being invaded by the people we greeted with open arms. Sylvyana offered us revenge and, with our conscience suppressed by the allomanya, we listened and followed.  
  
Sylvyana? Was that the real name of the Ghoul Queen? The name of dark elves was supposed to be removed from all the records and never be spoken again. For the Silvanesti, speaking such a name aloud was considered a crime. Though the Kagonesti tended to be much more lenient about this, it was somewhat strange to see Reya slip, not once, but twice in a short time. The way she spoke of her had softened too, and I seemed to notice a hint of admiration in her voice.  
  
-The way she used you…- I said with patent disgust- She was a terrible person.  
-She is- Reya corrected me-. And she isn't. She enslaved us, and she would have turned every elf on Krynn into her undead minions if she hadn't been stopped. She is completely insane and power-hungry… Yet, she cared for us, in a way. I think that she saw herself reflected in the betrayal we suffered from our Silvanesti and Qualinesti brothers and that, in her twisted mind, she thought that she was granting us a favor by transforming us into predators of our own people. Even after she and the influence of allomanya were gone, some of our people chose to keep following her teachings, knowing it meant turning into dark elves.  
  
That was revolting. I couldn't say I liked elves after how they had always treated me, but I had never imagined that they could have fallen into such a degree of corruption.  
  
-But they are the preferred race of the Gods of Light.- I said sarcastically, with a sad smile on my lips.  
-Yes, we are. And Sylvyana was a priestess of the Blue Phoenix and loved by her people before she was cast out and her newborn child taken away. Anyone can fall, you just have to push them far enough. Predestination is bullshit. I'm the favored of Light and you are a monster, according to you, right? But only one of us has been a ravenous cannibal and that's not you- suddenly, Reya snickered, catching me off guard-. I bet Tharic still has my bite mark on his shoulder.  
  
How she could laugh about that escaped me.  
  
-It's admirable how you seem to be at peace with what happened- I said-. I would never recover from something like that.  
  
Something about what I said made her laugh again. It was a loud, honest laughter.  
  
-I don't believe I've been at peace with anything in my entire life, but being at war with yourself is stupid. I got past that point, and you'll get there too.  
-I'm not sure I am as strong as you.- I objected.  
-Bullshit- she replied dismissively-. We all need help every now and then. If it hadn't been for Dalindra and her brother Valinor I might still be drowning in a pool of shit. You can come and have a chat whenever you need it, though Tasha is much better than I at this, and you seem to have made good friends with her.  
-She's hard not to like- I said with a shy smile-, though she can be a bit overwhelming.  
-Nahh, she's cool- Reya replied-. You've got to meet the rest of the group too. They're a fun bunch.  
  
I had met enough new people for the rest of the year but, at the same time, I felt grateful that she wanted me to meet her friends. To me, it was a clear sign that Reya wanted me to be part of her life. And she was "important". My sister would be happy.  
  
I followed Reya through the courtyard and to the place where Nadya was still training alongside the silver haired elf. The minotaur had joined them and they seemed to be taking it easy, spending more time talking than training. When we arrived, the elf was telling Nadya to "aim at the eyes, the open maw, or places with softer scales, like the armpits". They interrupted the conversation as they saw us to greet us amicably.  
  
-Hey, Valinor!- Reya waved energetically- Meet my niece, Kileanna. I've just found out that she exists. Kileanna, these are Valinor and her brother Zurgas.  
  
The elf, Valinor, greeted me with a simple "hey" while the minotaur saluted me with a mild inclination of his head that could appear like a threat, as he gave me a good sight of his long, polished horns.

-Your brother is a minotaur?- I asked, my curiosity making me forget my awkwardness.  
-You're very observant.- Joked Valinor, without offering any further explanation. It was his "brother" who cared to explain, with his deep, booming voice and his eastern accent.  
-We were both captured and forced to fight in a coliseum. We saved each other's life many times, inside and outside of the arena. Then we broke free together.  
-With Lara- Valinor added, pointing in the crowd's direction. It wasn't difficult to guess who he was referring to, though,as she stood out in the middle of all the Solamnics. With her small frame, she could almost pass for a tall elf, but her round facial features were unequivocally human. Even in a braid, her hair was extraordinarily long, reaching down to her upper legs, and she was dressed in a very tight leather outfit dyed purple. She seemed like the kind of person who enjoyed having all eyes on her-. She risked her life to help us escape and, if it hadn't been for her, Zurgas would have had to headbutt the cell doors down.  
  
Something similar to a smile appeared on the minotaur's bovine face.  
  
-I'm flattered that you think that I'd be able to.  
  
I smiled too. I had never expected to meet a friendly minotaur, much less one who would call an elf his brother. But, aside from the obvious physical differences, was it so different from my case? Cat and I had no blood bonds either.  
  
We spent quite a while chatting until it was lunchtime. Cat and Tasha joined us shortly after and so did Lara and Indi. Soon it became quite clear to me that Valinor and Nadya had become good friends really fast, and that they had a friendly competition about their archery skills (Valinor was winning, though, as he claimed to have killed an ancient red dragon). My sister also seemed to feel very comfortable with Valinor and Reya, much more than I did, as my past experience with other kagonesti elves kept me in constant tension. What I really wanted was to reach out to Argentea and tell her about everything that had happened to me in the past hours, but she remained busy all the time. When she finished her training she left to get groomed before lunch. Then, during lunch, she was invited to the main table, together with Arthur, his wife, the tall man who have received us on wyvernback, and other people that I didn't know. Though I had never seen him, it was easy enough to guess who Argentea's fiancé was; he occupied the most prominent place at the table, with her sitting at his side. Both looked at each other a lot, smiled and laughed, and I couldn't help but feel a strike of jealousy. He was attractive, more than I had expected: tall and athletic, with a perfect face and an honest smile. He had dark hair and eyes, and a slight tan that suggested a hint of exotic heritage, probably Nordmaarian or Khurite, that wasn't so evident on his sister. He carried himself with the confidence of a handsome man who is well aware of it, and only for that I already wanted to hate him. But, what did I expect? To get old together with Argentea and have a bunch of kids? That wasn't possible. Lord Nigel was everything for Argentea that I would never be, and I should feel happy that she had found someone who was good for her.  
  
After lunch, Argentea left with the people from her table and I decided that I needed to spend some time on my own to digest all the strong emotions from the morning. And which place could be better to relax and clear up my mind than the Hut's library? I had been wanting to do some research on Kostchtchie for a while, and I finally had some free time to do it. What I didn't expect was to be banned from entering the Hut and have to wait for a long time while the squire that watched over it went ask his superiors if they could do an exception with me. It felt ridiculous that they claimed authority over the same Hut that I had voluntarily led there, but I supposed it was some sort of misunderstanding. They knew that the Hut was dangerous and they sought to protect people from it. In the end, when I was already tired of waiting, Arthur came in, telling me that I had been granted permission, but that he would have to supervise my research. That felt like a strange condition, but I thought I could use Arthur's experience and sharp mind to help me find the information I was looking for. I loved books, but I didn't even know where to start in such an extensive library.  
  
As I expected, Arthur was of great help. He was as curious as me about Kostchtchie, and we ended spending much more time than we had expected in the library, during which didn't clash with one another a single time. Though the order of the books was chaotic at best, in the end we could find some references to the mysterious figure that granted Vselovod power. It appeared that he had been a human warlord who was a renowned giant slayer. He had become obsessed about achieving immortality, so he had led his army against Baba Yaga to force her to grant him his greatest wish. He succeeded, and the Witch Queen made him immortal, while transforming him into a deformed giant and trapping a part of his soul in a torc that she departed with and hid in an unknown location. Kostchtchie became consumed by his hatred for Baba Yaga and the desire to regain the lost fragment of his soul and, eventually, he became one of the demon lords that reign over the Abyss, only second to the Gods of Darkness themselves. Nothing was mentioned about how he achieved such a deed, which must be a very interesting story, but the result was that Baba Yaga had earned an immortal and almost divine enemy. Could he be an ally to Elvanna in the Witch Queen's disappearance? That seemed unlikely, but we couldn't discard it. Maybe she had found the torc and she was using it to control him. A darker possibility was that we may end up having to bargain with Kostchtchie after releasing Baba Yaga to pit one evil against other. None of the possibilities seemed very exciting. If it was up to me, I'd rather keep the Demon Lord out of all this mess.  
  
When Arthur and I came out of the Hut the sun was already low. We had lost the notion of time! Arthur apologized and left in a hurry, leaving me with little idea of what to do or where to go now. The castle was enormous and I still didn't feel confident enough to navigate it without getting lost. I expected to see my sister, Valinor or Reya in the courtyard, but it was empty, a great contrast with the frantic activity in the morning. I asked the Solamnic man who was guarding the Hut and he told me that everybody was getting ready for dinner. It was later than I had expected! At least finding the dining room wasn't hard: once I entered the castle I just had to follow the crowd. The rest of the group hadn't arrived yet, though I didn't have to wait for long until they appeared: Nadya and Indi first, then my sister together with Reya and the people from the Legion of Steel. As we expected, Argentea and Arthur were invited again to the main table and didn't join us. I had already assumed that if I wanted to spend some time with her I'd have to do something about it. And that was exactly what I was going to do.  
  
Right after dinner (and having to ask for directions twice) I knocked on Argentea's door. I didn't even know if she was in, or if she would consider it inappropriate for me to visit her at her room. I considered leaving, but I had already knocked and I was hearing sounds inside. After a few seconds the door opened. Argentea looked radiant in her dress but, to my eyes, not as good as she did with her battle gear. This noble version of her reminded me too much of her doppelganger.  
  
-I was about to get ready for bed.- She said.  
-Can I help?- I replied with a cheeky smile that made Argentea blush.  
-Don't say those things in public- she nagged at me in whispers, more embarrassed than angry-. Come in.  
-There's no one around.- I objected as I entered her chamber. It was a large room, slightly larger than Tasha's, decorated with an elegant yet sober style. It was somehow impersonal and aseptic, as I supposed most guest rooms were. I stood waiting in the middle, unsure if I should sit on the bed, on a chair, or just stay up.  
-Is everything alright?- Asked Argentea, giving me a slightly concerned look.  
-I just wanted to check up on you- I confessed-. You were so busy all day, and I didn't even ask you if you were feeling better.  
-I am. Lady Frostbane is a competent healer- Argentea smiled at me-. And I heard that you made some new friends, and that you and Arthur seem to be getting along much better now.  
  
Had they been talking about me? I felt a sudden wave of embarrassment.  
  
-I… well, Arthur is a good man. I feel like his wife hates me somewhat, though.  
-She does not hate you- Argentea said laughing-. We have been speaking for a while today and yes, she is a bit blunt, but also a nice woman.  
  
I wasn't sure that "nice" was the best word to describe her.  
  
-I must say that I find impressive how she has managed to keep a good shape and remain active after being a mother so little time ago- Argentea continued speaking as she sat on the bed. I followed her and sat by her side-. She's a strong spirited woman.  
-So you've lost some of your fear of children?- I said with a soft laugh. I found amusing yet worrying how she seemed to think that motherhood was the end of life.  
-I am not afraid of children!- She protested- I am just not ready to give up on other aspects of my life, and I wonder if I would be able to manage as good as Lady Audrey does.  
  
I grabbed Argentea's hand and leaned my head on her shoulder.  
  
-You're the best warrior I know- I said, caressing her hand-. You'd be smashing frost giants in a couple of days.  
-Sure- she said, not very convinced-. I still have a lot to improve. The minotaur almost mopped the courtyard with me.  
  
I kissed Argentea's neck.  
  
-You did it fabulously. You are a protector, Zurgas is a gladiator of sorts. He has an advantage on that type of fight.  
  
Argentea smiled. I could tell that she was pleased by what I had said. I continued kissing her neck as I slid my hand across her waist.  
  
-I am not sure that we should be doing this.- She said, exhaling a deep breath.  
-Maybe not- I acknowledged, a bit embarrassed-. I swear that I just wanted to talk.  
-You never just want to talk.- She teased me looking me in the eyes, like daring me to say otherwise.  
-You're evil.- I laughed, getting my face close enough to hers to feel the warmth of her breath. I really wanted to kiss her, but I was unsure if I should.  
-I am right.- She corrected me with a smirk. I pushed my body against hers and she laid down gently in a way that I ended up with my head leaning on her chest. I was sure that I had a lot of things I wanted to talk about with her, but I had forgotten them all.  
-I'm going to miss you.- I sighed as I toyed with her hair.  
-I am going nowhere- Argentea said dismissively-. That I'm getting…  
  
She made a pause. She still had difficulty saying the word without her breath catching in her throat.  
  
-Married?- I finished for her- So is it official?  
-Not yet- she replied, as she absentmindedly caressed my back-, but we are progressing well. I still have to send word to my parents.  
-Have you fallen in love with him?- I asked, worried.  
  
She embraced me, her hands sliding down from my waist.  
  
-I have already told you this is not about love, this is about responsibility.- She replied, trying to sound firm, but her voice flickered as I started kissing her neckline.  
-It shouldn't be like that.- I muttered.  
-He does not love me either- Argentea replied with a harsh tone. I thought she seemed hurt, maybe even jealous-. He made sure that I know that he loves another woman.  
  
Suddenly, she lifted me up and started kissing my lips passionately.  
  
-Why… would he do that?- I asked. That seemed unnecessarily cruel.  
-I suppose he wants no secrets between us.- She replied.  
-So… You told him… about… _us_?  
  
Suddenly, she stopped kissing me and looked deep into my eyes.  
  
-Should I?- She asked, hit by realization- I mean, I thought it was not relevant but… we have gone past a simple relief, haven't we?  
  
Her words left a strange feeling in me. Maybe it wasn't the right way or moment to express it, but it made me immensely happy to hear her acknowledge that our relationship was more than just satisfying our physical needs.  
  
-Yes. Yes, I think so.- I replied, unable to hold my excitement. I wanted to tell her that I loved her, but I knew how inappropriate it would be. Instead, I just pressed my body against her to feel her warmth. She held me tighter in her arms.  
-Then I guess I should tell him- she sighed as she caressed my back-. I hope he understands.  
-He must- I said vehemently-. He's in love with another woman. If he can't understand this, he is an hypocrite, and he doesn't deserve you.  
  
Suddenly, Argentea stood up as quick as lightning.  
  
-You are right- she said with determination, heading to the door while she arranged her hair and her dress-. I must speak to him.  
-Now?- I protested.  
-The sooner, the better.  
  
I wanted to beg her to stay, to spend one last night with me.  
  
-A-alright.- It was all that I replied instead.  
  
So she left, and me soon after. I thought of going to my sister's room so I didn't have to sleep alone but, right then, I didn't feel like good company so I just asked for indications to get to my room.


	84. NIGEL UTH BERNER

Someone was knocking on my door.  
  
It had been a long day and all I wanted was to get a good night of sleep, just for once, but that's a rare privilege when you are in charge. I put my dressing gown on and headed to the door. What was wrong now? Had the magic hut gone insane and killed the horses? Let's hope it was just the horses.  
  
I was surprised to see Lady Argentea. She had a light flush on her cheeks and breathed heavily, like she was in a hurry.  
  
-My lady, is everything alright?- I asked, without dissimulating my concern.  
-Yes- she replied dryly, rubbing her hands against her dress as if smoothing nonexistent wrinkles-. Do you have a moment?  
-Of course. Come in.  
  
She looked around, checking to be sure that no one was watching, and entered the room. I closed the door.  
  
-I have been thinking about this- she started speaking. Her voice seemed serene but her whole body was tense-, and I think there is something I must tell you about.  
-Don't be nervous- I said with my best calming tone-. You can tell me anything.  
-I know. We must trust each other if we want this to work. I never meant to hide anything from you- as she spoke, she grabbed my hands-, I just did not think that it would be relevant, but I think I owe you the same sincerity that you have given to me, even if it is about unimportant things.  
  
What had she not told me that couldn't wait until morning? I was curious but, at the same time, I could see that it was something that she didn't feel comfortable talking about and I didn't want to pressure her.  
  
-We don't have to tell absolutely everything to each other, you know- I gave her a friendly smile-. I don't want to make you uncomfortable.  
-You don't- she replied abruptly-. This is something I must do. Once we consolidate our relationship, everything else will be in the past, right?  
-Absolutely!- I replied defensively, thinking that she was talking about my feelings for Va'ardalia. Then I realized that we were talking about her. Was there someone else on her side too? That would make it even more difficult- If there's another man in your life…  
-Of course not!- She took one step away from me, visibly offended- What kind of woman do you think I am?  
  
"Well done, Nigel" I said to myself. "Next time, think before speaking."  
  
-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take assumptions, or to sound judgemental- I apologized-. I've been with some women in the past.  
-And that was wrong- She said in all seriousness-. How many bastards could you have sired?  
-No bastards, I swear!- I laughed incredulously. If this was about her, how had I ended up having to justify myself?- I'm rather sensitive about that. My younger sister is a bastard, and she had a hard time because my father refused to assume his responsibility. Had it happened to me, I would have done the right thing.  
  
There was a moment of silence as she looked at me, as if judging how sincere I was, before she gave her verdict.  
  
-Good.  
  
Another tense pause. I didn't know what to think about Lady Argentea. While I was starting to think that she could be a good woman for me, Argentea was beginning to behave in a way that reminded me of my older sister. I wasn't sure that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with someone like Audrey.  
  
-But I have not come to talk about you- she said in a slightly apologetic tone, probably realizing that I was starting to feel uncomfortable. Well, that was a difference with my sister: she never knew when she was making someone uncomfortable-. There is something that I want to tell you about… And Abyss takes me if I know how.  
  
I got closer to her and caressed her hair. I was ready to pull my hand away at any sign of rejection, but she actually seemed to relax a bit  
  
-Just do it- I said softly, then smiled openly at her-, now that you can take advantage that I am not in the best position to judge you.  
-Right- she forced herself to smile back-. Do you know who Kileanna is?  
-The witch?- I asked. What did she have to do with anything?  
-The elven redhead who is traveling with me- She corrected me harshly, as if I meant the word as an insult-. She has been continuously mistreated by her own race and has nowhere to go. I promised that she could stay with me and I must honor my promise.  
  
Was that everything? She wanted her friend to live with us? Thinking of it, it was rather strange, but not half as terrible as I had expected. Not that I was excited to see them teaming up against me whenever we had a disagreement, but I guessed I could take it.  
  
-I understand.- I said.  
-Does it mean she can stay with us?- She asked with a hopeful stare in her eyes. For a moment, they reminded me of Va'ardalia's: green and full of energy.  
-There's a lot of room here, or in my manor, in Palanthas. She won't be a problem.- I wished I was right.  
-Even if…- Lady Argentea took a deep breath- we have shared some… intimate moments in the past?  
-What do you mean with intimate?- I asked in absolute confusion.  
  
She didn't reply, just stood there giving me that look, as if I was supposed to know what she meant. Suddenly, I realized.  
  
-Oh.  
  
That was all that I managed to say for a few seconds. I was speechless. Were those things even… a thing? What should I think of it? Va'ardalia was as much a matter of the past as she could ever be, but Lady Argentea wanted to bring her… special friend to live with us. That was definitely strange. I looked at her. She looked back at me with a mixture of fear, expectation, and embarrassment.  
  
-So…- I hesitated- You both had some sort of… romantic relationship?  
-What kind of question is that?- She asked defensively- She is a woman. So am I. We satisfied our mutual needs, that is all.  
  
Somehow, that seemed hard to believe.  
  
-But that will no longer happen once we are married right?- I asked, trying to avoid sounding like I was accusing her.  
-You are seeing things that are not there- she smiled as she spoke, as if she found my behavior funny-. A married woman must satisfy her needs with her husband, and only him. And that is how it will be.  
  
Her last words somehow sounded really suggestive, which she reinforced by leaning in to me and kissing my lips. Did she feel actually attracted to me or was she just trying to prove something?  
  
-You're a good woman, Lady Argentea- I said, corresponding her-, and I want this to work, for the best of us. We both have baggage, but if you can take mine, I can take yours. And, of course, I won't make you break your promise.  
  
Lady Argentea didn't reply. Instead, she grabbed me by my arms and kissed me again. This time it was a long, passionate kiss that left me breathless.

-You are a good man too.- She said long after I had lost track of the conversation. I was sitting on the bed with her on my lap, barely aware of how or when we had gotten there. Even if I had already experienced how passionate Lady Argentea could be, it still didn't cease to amaze me. The way her hands moved across my body and the soft and warm touch of her lips spoke of a more experienced woman than she seemed, and now I knew there was a reason for it. As we undressed each other I couldn't stop thinking. Should she be here with me? Should I be here with her? I still loved Va'ardalia, that was painfully obvious, and now it was possible that Argentea loved someone else. Why wouldn't she want to part with Kileanna otherwise? I really wanted my relationship with Lady Argentea to work. She was a good woman from a good family, educated, loyal, and brave. And passionate. Very passionate. I did my best to get carried away, forget all my concerns and just enjoy the moment, but strange thoughts kept crossing my head. Even when our bodies were entwined, my mind was wandering somewhere else. On the other hand, Lady Argentea was completely focused. She knew well what she was doing and how much was too much.  
  
-Shhh, be careful- she whispered in my ear, pushing me back gently, as she felt I was going too deep inside her-, I must remain pure until we are married.  
  
I nodded and obeyed. I didn't know why she cared so much now that we were going to be married, but I respected her choice. I wanted to be able to please her, though my concerns were making me unable to focus and she realized that something wasn't right.  
  
-Are you alright?- She asked in a softer voice than I had ever heard from her. She had a playful smile on her lips, a blush that made her prettier, and her curls fell across her face in an adorable way. Why couldn't I love her?  
-Yes- I replied as I massaged her breasts. A delighted moan came out from her mouth-. It's only…  
-Huh?  
-I can't stop thinking about what you told me… About whatever you had with Kileanna.  
  
Suddenly, Lady Argentea cracked with laughter. Her whole body shook under me.  
  
-What?- I asked, shocked by her reaction.  
-You are jealous!- She said, still laughing.  
-No!- I replied in embarrassment, forcing myself to smile though I found the situation anything but funny.  
-Yes, you are jealous!- She repeated, seeming even a bit flattered by my alleged jealousy.  
-I'm just… I am not sure that having her around will be the best for us.  
  
She sat on the bed, pushing me away as she looked at me with fire in her eyes.  
  
-What do you mean?- She asked aggressively.  
-I'm not saying that she can't live with us- I defended myself-, but I think our relationship would benefit from spending some time together, just the two of us.  
-So you just told me what I wanted to hear just to bed me?- She yelled at me- Do you think I'm an idiot who will give you anything you want when I have my guard low?  
-I… just reconsidered it. I don't think it would be good for us.  
-What about her? She's my friend and she saved my life, and you are asking me to leave her down to her luck.  
-I am not. Just a few weeks for ourselves, that's all I'm asking for.  
  
I was trying to stay calm and be reasonable, but she was furious. She had gotten up and started to dress, which was never a good sign.  
  
-You do not want her around because you cannot trust me- she hissed-. You are still in love with your elven princess and I am supposed to be perfectly fine about it, but I cannot even keep my friends close because of your delusions. You're a hypocrite and a terrible person.  
  
I stood up and got closer to her. I was still naked and that made me feel exposed and vulnerable.  
  
-It's alright- I said in my best conciliatory voice-. If it's so important to you, bring her in. I didn't say that I want her out of your life.  
  
Lady Argentea gave me a distrusting look.  
  
-You are backing down now, but that is exactly what you implied.  
-It wasn't my intention. I am sorry.  
  
I still thought that her reaction had been disproportionate, but I was also aware that my behavior hadn't been the best either and that I must have caused a terrible impression on her, so apologizing felt appropriate. At the same time, the fact that Lady Argentea was the kind of person who was used to always getting her way became more and more obvious. That was part of her attractiveness but also something that worried me.  
  
-We will talk later- she said to me in a menacing voice, heading to the door. It was obvious that she had dressed herself in a hurry-. Right now, I just want to smash your face against the wall.  
-We both will be calmer tomorrow- I agreed-. Have a good night.  
  
She left without even looking back at me, leaving me confused and feeling like garbage. Had I been an idiot? Was she overreacting? I didn't know, but one thing was for sure: Kileanna was her first priority, not me, and that, if not in the short term, would be an issue in the long term. Was I a hypocrite for believing that? It was true that I wasn't ready to forget Va'ardalia and maybe I never would, but she was no longer part of my life. I was ready to make an effort and try to love Lady Argentea, but how could I if I couldn't help but feel that she wanted to be with someone else? I didn't want our marriage to become a prison for her.  
  
  
  


## Kileanna

  
I was trying to get some sleep, but my busy head was keeping me awake. I was finally getting a bit sleepy when someone knocked on my door.  
  
-It's not locked!- I said as I stood up.  
  
Before I could reach the door, Argentea came in and locked it. Her clothes were wrinkled and obviously put on in a hurry and, judging from the expression on her face, she was fuming.  
  
-What happened?- I asked, not even trying to dissimulate my concern.  
-He is an idiot.- She replied abruptly.  
-What happened?- I repeated- Did he hurt you?  
  
Argentea snorted with disdain.  
  
-Like he could. I just thought he was different.  
  
As she spoke, she got rid of her clothes and got into bed. What was happening?  
  
-But he seemed like a good man. You were really excited about him. I don't…  
-I don't want to speak about that now.- She interrupted me.  
  
I understood her. Sometimes you don't need to talk, you just need a hug. I lay by her side and held her tight. She pressed her body against mine with a loud sigh and started kissing me, on my lips, on my neck, and her hands went down my spine. I asked no questions: if this was what she needed from me now, I would gladly give it to her. There wasn't much more that I could offer anyway. I might not know what was happening, but having her with me, here and now, was more than I could ask for.


	85. AUDREY UTH BERNER

I had no idea what had happened between Lady Argentea and Nigel last night but, whatever it was, it must have been serious. She had apologized for not accompanying us for breakfast and sat at the same table as her traveling group. I might have believed her excuse of wanting to spend some more time with them if it wasn't for the icy stare that she dedicated to my brother. When Arthur asked him about it, he replied evasively, mentioning something about a "minor disagreement".

-You messed up again, huh?- I guessed- You need to stop undermining yourself .  
-No, it's just that… I'm not sure that I am the right person for her.- He replied.

I sighed.

-She isn't the right person, you aren't the right person… It's always the same- I objected-. You need to forget about Va'ardalia and move on.  
-It's too soon!- It wasn't Nigel who spoke, but Naomi, the bastard he called a sister- Give him time, by all the Gods! He's still suffering for Va'ardalia and you've been pressing him to meet and marry another woman. Just let him be!

I wanted to scorch this woman to the bone. Every time she opened her mouth I had to repress my urge to shut her up with a disproportionately large amount of fire.

-Nobody is pressing him- I objected sharply-. He is doing what he believes is best.  
-He is doing what you think is best, so you and your husband stop worrying for him. You're pressing him.

I stood up from the table and opened my mouth to reply to the insolent bastard, but Nigel intervened before I could.

-Stop, both of you!- He said, visibly upset. He appeared more tired than usual this morning.- I don't want arguments like this between you, especially not in public. I am going to have a talk with Lady Argentea later and I will solve everything… Assuming she wants things solved, that's it.  
-Why wouldn't she?- Arthur intervened, raising an eyebrow with curiosity- I am aware that my cousin can be somewhat difficult, but I can attest that she was really excited after meeting you… And you were too, until yesterday.  
-Yes, what happened yesterday?- I inquired.  
-That's… private, I'm sorry- My brother replied absentmindedly-. All I can say is that I am not sure that she should be marrying me.

I looked him directly in the eyes, trying to pierce through them and get to his mind. What was going on there? He had found a perfect woman, who didn't even care that he had feelings for Va'ardalia, and he was letting her go. Why? There must be so much more there that he wasn't telling us, and I had to learn what it was if I wanted to keep him from throwing it all away.

The rest of the conversation during breakfast didn't shed any new light but, as we were already leaving, the Witch approached my brother, asking (almost demanding) to speak with him. It would have been considered impolite to hang around to listen to a private conversation but, as Arthur and I left, I managed to hear something. In a few seconds, the Witch switched from "you are a good man, you cannot lose her" to "she deserves someone better who can love her like she deserves" and back. She was visibly agitated and her discourse was chaotic but it made me think that she must know what happened. Spying on them with my magic was tempting, but Arthur was with me now. I knew well that he wouldn't approve it and, worst of all, he would be right.

-She and Argentea have become very good friends- Arthur explained, noticing that I was looking at Nigel and the Witch from the corner of an eye-. I think it is heartwarming to see her worrying like that for my cousin.

I frowned.

-She's bothering Nigel.  
-Your brother can take care of himself.- Arthur said with a comforting smile as we turned around a corner and lost my brother and the Witch from sight.  
-What do you think it happened?- I asked Arthur- Va'ardalia?

He shrugged.

-Who knows? I would not discount that it was my cousin's fault, though. She has rejected or scared away enough suitors to earn a reputation. She has always been quite a character. When we were children, she always got upset because I would always beat her in training fights.

Arthur sighed melancholically. There was always a hint of sadness in his voice when he remembered his youth, before illness took his physical might away.

-We were supposed to get married when we grew up, did you know?- He said.  
-Really?- I asked, hiding my jealousy. It was irrational: we were married, loved each other, and had a beautiful child. Still, thinking that things could have been different was enough to awaken this irrational fear inside me.  
-Really- Arthur replied with a smile-. Our families have been allies and rivals for centuries, since we were rewarded neighboring lands and the Strongshields got the best part of them. It isn't uncommon to arrange political marriages among both families to try and improve our relationships, but our compromise broke after my illness. My parents feared that the Malassenes would feel insulted if they insisted on marrying their daughter to the other's useless son. The Malassenes are well known for carrying grudges for a long time.

I couldn't help but feel a burning anger inside me. Arthur was an amazing man, and he didn't deserve to feel useless for having been sick.

-Their loss.- I said, and I really meant it. Krynn was full of Knights, but competent wizards, with such a dedication to their cause were hard to find.  
-Yes.- Arthur replied with a hollow laughter.

Suddenly, an idea crossed my mind.

-Do you think that she still wishes she could marry you?- I asked.  
-Oh, no, no no no- now he was laughing frankly-. First of all, I am not sure she was even aware of our compromise and, second, we never had those kind of feelings for each other.  
-But Nigel said that he thought that he might not be "the right person for her"- I rubbed my chin thoughtfully-. Doesn't that imply that someone else could be?  
-You are seeing too much.- Arthur smiled as he shook his head.  
-I'm a diviner. That's what I do.  
-And you are usually right, but this time… I don't know- as he spoke, Arthur pulled his moustache-. Argentea is not that kind of person. Honoring her family is the most important thing for her.  
-People sometimes go against their better judgment- I objected-. Not even we are safe from that.

Arthur blushed heavily. The way we had been unable to keep our feelings at bay while he was still my apprentice kept embarrassing him, even if it was already a couple of years since he had hastily left to pass the Test of the High Sorcery so I was no longer his master and it was not inadequate to ask me to marry him. We had been happily married since then, but the beginning of our relationship was still a guilty secret that only a few people knew.

-Maybe you are right, but I do not think this is the case.- Arthur said, still slightly embarrassed.

I looked at him intensely, not wanting to give up. If there was someone, Arthur had to know, even if he hadn't realized yet.

-You've been traveling with her these days. Haven't you noticed anything unusual? Heard something?

Arthur shrugged.

-Nothing, really- he insisted-. She and Indi are not exactly best friends, and the only man I heard her talking about is your brother.

I breathed out heavily. This was frustrating.

-It's probably Va'ardalia, as always- I reluctantly acknowledged-. It would be easier if my brother was not the problem, you know.

Arthur leaned his hand on my shoulder, which made me a bit tense. We were married and there was no one around, but displays of affection in public spaces always made me feel nervous.

-I know you care about him and want him to be happy, but there is nothing we can do to help. There are things that he must do by himself.

Arthur was probably right, but I refused to give up. I needed to know what had happened between them. As Nigel's older sister, it was my responsibility to care for him.

-Judging from how the Witch is behaving, she must know what is going on.- I said with renewed resolution.  
-She is with Nigel right now.  
-Yes but, if she knows, that means that Argentea mentioned it during breakfast- I reasoned-, and that the rest of her friends must have heard it too. You go talk to your cousin and I will talk to her friends.  
-Alright- Arthur replied, skeptically raising an eyebrow-. If you think it will be for the best, I will try to help them solve their issues.

I knew how little Arthur liked meddling with other people's lives, but Nigel needed help. Since Va'ardalia had dumped him, he had been spiraling down. I didn't want him to deal with another failed relationship. He wasn't made to be alone.

Arthur and I went separate ways, each one heading to look for the people we wanted to talk to. I found the redhead archer and the Witch's sister hanging around with Reya, Tasha, and Valinor. Those were good news: Argentea had been having breakfast with them, and there was a good chance that at least one of them knew something and wanted to speak about it. Reya and Tasha were old friends of Nigel and mine and they'd surely want to help.

-Hey, Audrey!- Tasha greeted as I approached- We're about to go hunting in the woods. Want to come?  
-No, I'm too busy- I refused-. I didn't know you liked hunting.- More precisely, I didn't expect her to have the patience required.  
-I like savory meals, and going out of the castle every now and then. Every day is the same, except when unexpected things crash against the walls.  
-What do you want?- Reya asked me, always right to the point. That was something I liked about her.  
-It's about my brother and Lady Argentea- I replied, paying her in the same coin-. I am trying to find out what happened between them yesterday.  
-Why don't you ask them?- The Witch's sister asked with a hint of reproval. I could see in her eyes that she didn't like me.  
-Nigel is busy talking to your sister right now- I explained in a more abrupt tone that I had wanted to-, and Arthur is already talking to his cousin. Small arguments can escalate quickly if they aren't dealt with on time.  
-With all due respect- the redhead archer started to say with a heavy accent and a more formal tone that I had expected-, your brother is an adult man, a military leader. He should know how to handle his own relationships.  
-Oh, he knows- Tasha said with a playful grin-. He knows who he wants to be with.

That was what worried me. He knew. He would let Argentea go without even trying if I didn't do anything.

-But she doesn't want to be with him- I remarked vehemently-. Lady Argentea does, and she will be extremely disappointed if this doesn't come to good terms.  
-Argentea will be fine- the Witch's sister said, still talking to me in a steel cold tone. What was wrong with her?-. I don't get all this fuss about getting her married. She's happy as she is.

I raised an eyebrow. What did the wilder elf know? She had been traveling with Lady Argentea for many weeks, enough time to get to know her well. I had noticed that she seemed to be afraid of losing her physical shape and her will to fight when she had children, but was there something more?

-Doesn't she want to get married?- I asked, intrigued.  
-From what I know- the redhead intervened again-, she was very excited after meeting your brother for the first time, my lady.  
-But she has more important things to do- the Witch's sister said abruptly-. You can't expect her to gladly abandon everything to marry a man she has just met.  
-She is not an elf, like you- I responded with the same harsh tone she had dared to use with me-. She doesn't have a whole life and a half to go adventuring before she settles in. She is not getting any younger and, before she notices, all her opportunities will be gone. Same goes for my brother.  
-Humans love making everything seem complicated.- I heard Valinor say in a low voice to Reya, who just replied with a deep sigh. Both were listening to the conversation with decreasing amusement.  
-Nigel is still in love with Va'ardalia- Tasha protested. Even after all the years, after how they had hurt each other, she kept defending that they should be together-. Maybe he isn't the "opportunity" Argentea deserves. Maybe she has better "opportunities".

She said the last sentence with an enigmatic smile, staring at me right in the eyes. I knew her well enough to know what that meant: "I know something that you don't, and I am going to tease you about it, because I can't keep my big mouth shut."

-What do you mean?- I asked her, but I only got a wide grin for an answer- What do you know? Is there another man?

I studied how everyone reacted to my question. Tasha laughed. The Witch's sister frowned. A subtle grimace crossed the redhead archer's face, as if she had to contain the laughter. Reya and Valinor remained indifferent.

-No, definitely not another man.- Tasha chuckled. She knew something. But what? I felt stupid for not being able to figure it out.  
-Listen, why don't you ask your brother?- Valinor asked me, showing up a hint of annoyance in his voice- If he doesn't want to tell you, there must be a reason.

Valinor's words made me unexpectedly angry. Nigel had never had secrets for me. Was he going to start keeping to himself now?

-I will talk to him later- I frowned-, but if you know anything…  
-Maybe Valinor is too polite to say it clearly- Reya interrupted with a misleadingly friendly tone-, so I will: It's not your business. Nigel is a grown man. Let him live his life.

I couldn't believe this coming from Reya of all people. She was Nigel's friend. She knew how bad things had been for him lately. I had expected her, of all people, to be eager to help. The Witch's sister was looking at me with unblinking eyes. Her whole body was tense, like an asp ready to attack. I got it. The kagonesti had teamed up against me. I had nothing to win from this conversation, only frustration. I'd try to talk to Tasha, or maybe to the other woman (what was her name, again? Nadya?) in private later. Now the best course of action seemed to follow Valinor's advice and talk to my brother again. He would open up to me without so many people around… Or so I thought.

I said goodbye to Reya, Tasha, and the rest of the group, and went to see my brother. He must have finished talking to the Witch and headed to his office, where he had probably met with Arthur. If I was quick, we would be able to talk to Nigel together. It would be better: Arthur was too nice to ask the most sensitive questions.

When I entered the office, the situation was worse than I had figured. Instead of asking him any questions, Arthur was helping my brother write some letters. Nigel found all the paperwork he had to do as Castle Eastwatch's commander tedious and annoying, and Arthur was always eager to lend a hand, but my brother needed more urgent help in other affairs. I was extremely surprised, though, when I found out that the letter that my brother was writing was a recommendation for Argentea, addressed to the leaders of the Order. Not only she was ready to become officially a Knight, but she also met the requirements to join the Order of the Rose, the most elitist group within the Knights of Solamnia, should she find anyone willing to sponsor her. Someone like my brother. Had it been Arthur's idea or Nigel's? Nigel's, of course. That was completely his style, and it made me feel some hope for him: it seemed like he was still fighting for her affection. Or maybe I was just seeing more than it was and he was just doing his job as a commander and a Knight of the Rose.

Assuming that Arthur would never do it, as subtly as I could (though subtlety has never been my thing) I expressed my concern for him to my brother and asked him about Argentea. Had he already talked to her? Not yet, he said. Were they still planning to go on with their engagement? I don't really know, he replied. He kept answering the questions, but he was rather elusive all the time. To me, it was clear that there was something he wasn't telling us about and it became clearer when I asked the key question:

-Do you think there is someone else on Argentea's life?

Nigel lifted up his eyes from the desk and stared at me incredulously. Arthur's expression wasn't much different.

-I'm not going to respond to that.- My brother said, slightly offended.

Good. He didn't have to. I knew him well enough. If the answer had been anything else than "yes", he would have been eager to respond and cast away all my suspicions.

-That was inappropriate.- Arthur frowned.  
-I'm sorry.- I apologized without really meaning it. I was right. I knew I was.  
-Please, Audrey, let it be- Nigel gave me a tired look-. I don't have the energy nor the time right now.

"I'm trying to help you, you idiot!" I wanted to say, but there was no point to it.

-Alright.- I grudgingly acknowledged, turning around and heading to the door.  
-Audrey, wait.- My brother said apologetically.  
-You said it- I replied as I left the room-. We will talk later.

As I walked away I heard steps behind me. It was Arthur.

-Your brother is right- he said, leaning his hand on my shoulder-. He's doing his best. Maybe we should let it be.  
-You don't get it- I sighed-. I'm positively sure that there is someone else.

Arthur seemed intrigued.

-You don't mean Va'ardalia, right?  
-Someone on Argentea's behalf. Tasha insinuated it, and my brother confirmed it.

I felt so excited. I knew I had all the pieces in front of me. Now I just had to put them together.

-Your brother confirmed it?- Arthur asked, confused.  
-He was unable to give me a clear answer. You know him. That can mean only one thing.

Arthur looked at me as if I had a point for a couple seconds. Then he frowned.

-You must be misinterpreting him. What did Tasha say?  
-That Argentea might have better options, or opportunities, I'm not sure- I doubted-. Then I asked her if there was another man, and she said something like "not another man", but the way she said it… was like there was something more to it.

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

-She said that there is no other man, so you think there is another man.- He smiled incredulously.

No, Tasha wouldn't lie. She'd rather play with words to try and imply different things than she really meant. But, if there was no other man, then what? The realization hit me like a rock. It was so obvious, if one thought about it.

-Not another man- I said mimicking Tasha's words with a grim tone. I didn't know how to feel-. You told me about it, I just didn't see it. Who went insane when your cousin died? Who is always close to her?- Arthur kept staring at me in confusion- Who approached my brother this morning and told him that Argentea deserves someone better?

Arthur shook his head in denial.

-Kileanna cares for Argentea. They are good friends and that's all. Kileanna used to suffer terrible nightmares and she's afraid of sleeping alone, that's why they usually share the same sleeping bag.

They did what!? Why hadn't Arthur told me that before? I loved my husband, but he was so damned innocent.

-She's trying to destroy the relationship between your cousin and my brother for her own perverted purposes.- I said. There was a mixture of anger, frustration, and impotence burning inside me.  
-Listen to yourself, Audrey. I know you don't like Kileanna, but she is a good girl. And, even if she wasn't, Argentea is a honorable woman. What you are suggesting about her is just disgusting.  
-Yes, I know she is- I admitted, thoughtfully. I had no reason to question Argentea's honor-. But even honorable people can be messed with. I know a manipulator when I see one, and that Witch is definitely one. She has your cousin's ear, her blind trust, because she feels that she owes it to her. And she is using that to confuse her.

Once more, Arthur shook his head vehemently.

-You are wrong this time, Audrey. Kileanna is not like that.

So my husband had fallen for her too. I wasn't surprised. He was a good man, always eager to think the best of everyone. Suddenly, a rush of terror flowed down my spine. Would the Witch try and manipulate Arthur against me like she was most likely doing with Argentea and my brother? "Oh, let her try, Arthur is smarter than that" I said to myself, but the irrational fear wouldn't go away.

-There is something shady going on, and I am going to find it out.- I said as I walked away.  
-What are you going to do?- Arthur's voice reflected his concern.  
-Prove you wrong- I said, more determined than ever-. Or prove myself wrong, we'll see.


	86. NIGEL UTH BERNER

I was very concerned about my sister. She was like a catch dog: once she closed her jaws around her prey she wouldn't let it go. And it seemed like she had something. Should it have been better to tell her the truth? Maybe, but it was not my decision to make. It was not my secret, and it was something that could easily be used to destroy Lady Argentea's reputation. Audrey was an intelligent, honorable, and caring person. What she had never been was understanding. I still didn't know what there really was between Argentea and Kileanna. Love? Friendship? Gratitude? But I knew what my sister would see: something perverted and dirty. That was why she couldn't know. I hoped that I was able to solve everything by talking to Argentea and that was enough to dissipate my sister's concerns.

I had a rather busy morning but finally, shortly before lunchtime, I managed to find a moment to call Lady Argentea to my office. She was wearing her armor and, judging for the red on her cheeks, the dirt on her clothes, and the sweat on her forehead, she had come directly from training.

-You called, sir?- She asked on a neutral, strictly professional voice. I was unsure whether that was a good or a bad sign.  
-Come in- I said. She obeyed, leaving the door open behind her-. I think we should talk about what happened last night.

Argentea just stared at me silently. She wanted to put the weight of the conversation on me. Of course, she wouldn't let me have an easy time. Should I have expected otherwise?

-I want to apologize for my behavior- I continued-. I was shocked, and I didn't react like I should.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Argentea seemed to be immersed in thoughts for a while.

-Thanks for your apologies- she said coldly-, though I do not know what to think about you right now. Are you sincere or are you just trying to manipulate me by saying what I want to hear?

That was not what I expected.

-I am being sincere- I replied swiftly. It hurt that she doubted me-. Believe me, I gain nothing from tricking you into believing I am someone I am not. That would only make us both unhappy in the long term. If we end up getting married, I want you to be sure of it.

Argentea seemed confused. She got close to my table and leaned her hands on it, looking me in the eyes.

-I am getting contradictory signals from you. You seem like a good person, but then you try to pull me away from my friends. You talk to me like I mean something to you, and then you keep dreaming of your elven princess. It is not me who needs to be sure of things. My priorities are very clear.

"Indeed." I thought. "But I'm not sure they are the ones you think."

-You are an amazing woman, Lady Argentea- I said, standing up to approach her-, but I don't know if I am the best for you.  
-I thought you were- she replied, looking at me with sad eyes-, but all of this had me thinking. We barely know each other. Maybe we are going too fast.

I knew I should be concerned by her words, but all I could feel was relief.

-I think you are right- I agreed-. Will you go away in the Hut again?  
-I… do not know- Argentea replied without looking at me. She seemed immersed in deep thoughts-. I have warned you about the Winter Witches' threat. My mission is over. And my friends are playing with fire by seeking Baba Yaga, but… They need me. I cannot leave them down to their luck.

Why hadn't I doubted her choice to be right, not even for a single second? Probably because my choice would be the same.

-I know what you mean- I said-. We should wait to discuss the status of our relationship until you're back, probably.  
-That is a good idea.- She agreed.  
-There might be a pleasant surprise for you when you come back.- I smiled at her.  
-What do you mean?- She seemed both intrigued and suspicious. I didn't know which thoughts were crossing her mind, but I thought it might be better to tell her.  
-I have sent a recommendation letter to our leaders in Sancrist. In a few weeks, you will no longer be a squire.

Argentea looked at me with eyes wide open.

-You are terrible with surprises- she joked, unable to repress a smile. But, suddenly, she frowned again in confusion-. But you are a commander. You do not need to ask for permission to knight me.  
-If I intend you to join the Order of the Rose, some really boring bureaucracy is needed.- I replied, smiling in anticipation for her reaction.  
-The Rose?- She cried out in disbelief- You are insane! Nobody has ever joined the Order of the Rose without having spent years serving at the Crown or the Sword first!  
-Actually, I have been doing some research- I informed her-. There are precedents. Theoretically, it's possible when a squire demonstrates enough worth to join a higher order, though the majority of the cases I've found have been mostly political.  
-This is a big honor- Argentea said, overwhelmed-. But if you are just doing it because you want to marry me, I do not think you are doing the right thing.

I couldn't help but feel slightly offended because she thought I would mix my personal life and my position in the Order like that.

-No- I said dryly-. I am truly impressed by your deeds. I am doing this because you have earned it. And because the Order of the Rose needs more knights who are there for their own merits and less who are there for their surnames.  
-I… Thank you- She smiled softly at me, her voice reflecting genuine gratitude.  
-Don't thank me yet- I replied-. The leaders of the Order have been declining all my requests lately, though I don't expect they will say no to this.

Argentea raised an eyebrow with curiosity in an expression that made me think of Arthur.

-Trouble with our leaders?- She asked half seriously.  
-We suffered massive losses on the war against Gellidus- I said with a deep sigh-, including the two former commanders. Right now, most of our effectives are too inexperienced or too old, and our leaders are refusing to send reinforcements though we might not survive an attack.  
-That is horrible!- She cried out, scandalized- How can they let that happen?

In Argentea's disbelief I recognized my own idealism when I still believed that the Knights of Solamnia were only concerned about the greater good, and not about more mundane things.

-Castle Eastwatch was built to guard Foghaven Vale, Huma's place of rest. People there were never intended to see real combat until Gellidus took over.  
-And now that there is no threat, they have restored Castle Eastwatch as the honor guard it always was.- Argentea completed.  
-It's not that simple- I explained-. We still need effectives. The ogres are still there in Daltigoth and I made a promise to the kagonesti to march against them. But this settlement responds to our leaders in Sanction, and I have been sent here by our leaders in Palanthas. Both sides of the Order are competing for dominance, and each one sees Castle Eastwatch as part of the other.  
-Ah. Politics.- Argentea seemed unamused and a little upset.  
-You've got to hate it.- I added with a forced smile.  
-But they will listen to you now- Argentea said with sudden enthusiasm-. The Winter Witches are an immediate threat, and they have already targeted Ergoth. They cannot say no to you now.

I wished she was right, but in all the years dealing with my superiors I had only learned to expect the worst.

-I will call for an emergency meeting for the representatives of the Order to discuss the Winter Witches' threat. I hope they listen.  
-They will.- Argentea replied with a warm voice. There had been a change in her attitude, which didn't make me as happy as I expected. Yes, I wanted to get along with her, I respected her, and I felt relieved that we were talking amicably again but, at the same time, I couldn't forget that she was the woman that I was supposed to marry, and that caused me so much distress. It meant giving up on my relationship on Va'ardalia, a relationship that would never be but was unable to let go. Argentea was right about that: I kept thinking of Va'ardalia, too much to be healthy, and I needed to carry on. Waiting might help, or maybe not, and I was just fooling myself. All that I knew was that I was glad that Argentea was going away for a time, and I didn't have to think about us until she came back. And, for some reason, I suspected that she was glad about it too.


	87. KILEANNA

It seemed like Argentea and Nigel had solved their problems, and I didn't know how to feel. He was a good man and, after talking to him, I felt sympathy towards him and all he was going through. But that didn't change that Argentea was just a second prize for him and she'd always be. She deserved better. Better than us. Someone who loved her, and who gave her everything I couldn't.

Argentea had never told me what had been the cause behind their argument, and I was afraid to ask and find out. Was it because of me? Had I been wrong in advising her to tell Nigel about us? I couldn't stand the idea of causing her trouble.

That was why that evening I chose to sleep alone. No, I wouldn't visit Argentea's room. We would risk too much being caught, and Argentea would suffer the consequences. But I wouldn't sleep in my sister's room either. I still expected Argentea to knock on my door, even if that was a bit of a double standard. I wanted it and I feared it at the same time. But it didn't matter because that was not going to happen.

Suddenly, someone knocked on my door. It couldn't be her, could it? But it was her, wearing her only nightgown. As I opened the door, she grabbed my arm and pulled me out with a grave expression on her face. What was happening?

-Come with me, quickly.- She said with a brusque tone.  
-What's wrong?- I asked in concern, following her through the corridor. She was almost running, and I was barely able to keep up with her.  
-I am not sure- she replied-. There is something in my room. It seems magical.

Making up excuses to take me to her room was absolutely not Argentea's style. Plus, she was visibly concerned.

-Let's hope it's nothing.- I tried my best to appear calm, but my nervous voice betrayed me.

Argentea had left the door to her room open. I entered, still holding her hand, only to find that everything seemed normal. I looked around, but I saw nothing unusual.

-Up there, close to the ceiling next to the left side of the window.- She indicated, trying to avoid looking in that direction.

Even knowing where to look, it was difficult to see. It was about the size of a marble and would have been completely invisible, if it wasn't for a nearly imperceptible distortion of the surrounding light. I examined it from the corner of my eye.

-What is it?- Argentea asked,  
-It's a magical sensor of sorts- I explained in terror-. Someone is spying on us right now.  
-Who?- She asked, alarmed and furious.  
-I don't know.- I replied, though I actually had an idea. Winter Witches favored spying through mirrors, but I didn't think that they had any trouble using more traditional magic if needed.  
-Can you trace the magic back to the source?- Argentea asked. Not a bad idea, but I had no clue of how to do that.  
-No, I'm sorry.- I excused myself.  
-We must warn Nigel about this. If we are under attack…

Argentea was already heading to the door, sword and shield in hand, when the magical sensor just vanished away.

-It's gone.- I warned.  
-They know they have been caught- Argentea frowned deeply-. We must sound the alarm right now.

I nodded as I ran after her, thinking of the attack we had suffered while we were staying with the kagonesti. "Not again, please" I begged silently. We had made powerful enemies indeed, but why did the people close to us have to suffer?

We got to Nigel's door in the blink of an eye, where Argentea started knocking like there was no tomorrow. Nigel opened immediately, alarmed.

-They are spying on us!- Argentea cried out before Nigel had time to say anything.  
-What?- Nigel asked in shock- Who?  
-We don't know- I replied-. There was a magical sensor in Argentea's room.  
-It must be the witches- added Argentea-. Who else? Elvanna is after us. If they are spying on this place, they must be planning an attack.  
-Alright, calm down- Nigel said calmly, though his eyes revealed that he was also concerned-. I will warn the other officers, reinforce this night's watch and set patrols to watch out for anything suspicious.  
-We will talk to Arthur and Audrey- I offered-. They might be able to trace the magical sensor back to whoever cast it, or at least find any other sensors that might be hidden around here.

I noticed that Argentea was giving me a critical stare. I wasn't used to follow a chain of command so, until I felt her eyes on me I didn't remember that I was expected to wait for Nigel's orders, not to make up my own. When she spoke, I expected her to admonish me, but instead she said:

-Good idea.  
-Yes, my sister is a diviner- Nigel agreed-. This is her specialty.

There was a sudden frown on his face, as if an unpleasant thought had crossed his mind, but it was gone as quick as it came, as if he discarded the idea right away.

-Alright, we are going.- Argentea announced, not seeming to notice anything strange in Nigel's face. Maybe it was just me.

The commander nodded as he grabbed his cloak and put the belt with his sword on. We were already halfway the corridor when he left his chambers and headed to warn the other Knights.

When we got to the Strongshields' chambers, Arthur, was the one who opened the door and invited us to come in. The room was large, and it had at least two doors at one side and a set of stairs spiraling up to an upper level. I had found my own room large and comfortable, but I didn't expect permanent residents to have such luxurious chambers. I wondered if Nigel's were even larger. As we came in, I saw Audrey right behind Arthur, staring at us with her piercing eyes.

-What's going on?- Asked Arthur in shock, noticing Argentea's looks. That she was fully armed but wearing nothing more than a long nightgown spoke of how much of an emergency situation we were in.  
-They are spying on me.- Argentea announced vehemently.  
-We found a magical sensor on her room.- I completed.  
-That's a grave situation!- Arthur replied with his eyes wide open- We must warn…  
-We have warned Nigel- Argentea cut him off-. He is now mobilizing everyone for the most likely scenario of an incoming attack.  
-From whom?- Asked Arthur- The Winter Witches?  
-We don't know yet.- I replied.  
-Who else?- Argentea interjected- We don't have so many enemies.

Audrey was strangely silent. She seemed uncomfortable.

-Is there a way we can know who did it and from where?- I asked her and Arthur.  
-I don't think so- Arthur replied and then released a deep sigh-. If the Winter Witches have set Castle Eastwatch as a target that is really bad news. We have just got out of a long, exhausting war, and we are not prepared for a direct attack.  
-We will resist- Argentea said bravely-. Vsevolod sent demons to attack us in the middle of non combatants, and we defeated them. Now we are surrounded by knights, a continent away from Irrisen. They will not stand a chance.

How I wished she was right. In a normal situation she might be, but magic changed everything. People in Ansalon feared magic users, and hesitated relying on them, but in Irrisen, they were the governing class. That was what made them so dangerous. Argentea surely trusted Arthur, and me, and Audrey to a lesser extent, but we weren't enough to match the raw magic power Irrisen could be able to deploy.

-Elvanna has been a queen for one hundred years- I objected-. She might be able to teleport a large amount of troops, among other powerful magic effects that are far beyond our reach.

Arthur pulled his mustache thoughtfully. Outside, we were already hearing troops moving.

-Audrey can protect us against magical scrying, but we should be prepared for an attack anyway. Just in case.

Argentea nodded.

-Maybe we should take the children to a safe place.- Arthur added, looking somewhere behind him with the most concerned stare I've ever seen from him. That was when I noticed the cradle in the back of the room. A round, small shape laid there, covered in blankets. Such a tiny and fragile creature didn't deserve to get caught in a war.  
-It's a good idea.- I agreed.

We could hear the Knights outside. Nigel had been quick to mobilize them. Hesitatingly, Audrey broke her silence.

-That will not be necessary.- She said, with such a low voice that it was hard to hear.  
-What?- Argentea asked, giving her an inquisitive stare.  
-It was me- Audrey admitted, with a sudden burst of audacity and confidence-. I was the one spying on you.  
-Why would you do that?- Arthur seemed bewildered and horrified. Argentea had gone pale. She was speechless. I just wanted to kill Audrey, slow and painfully.  
-I wanted to know what had gone wrong between you and my brother- Audrey explained, trying to appear calm, but I could see humiliation in her eyes. Good. She deserved to feel bad-. Now I regret it. I didn't want to cause such disturbance.

Her words made something start boiling inside me. I hated her. I hated her so much.

-You don't regret what you did- I hissed-. You regret being caught. You are a horrible person. Stay. Away. From Argentea.  
-Are you threatening me?- Audrey's eyes were fixed at me in disbelief, unblinking. She still scared me, but I held her stare firmly. After what she had done, she had no right to accuse me.  
-That was not a threat- Argentea replied in cold rage-. This is: If I ever find out again that you are sticking your nose in my life, my friends', or anyone that I know, I do not care if you are married to Arthur, I…  
-Cousin, please- Arthur intervened, almost begging-. I can't justify what she did, but I am sure she had no ill intent.

For one moment, I thought that Argentea was going to start yelling at Arthur, but she breathed out heavily in an effort to calm down and turned her attention back to Audrey.

-Just tell me one thing, Audrey- that Argentea seemed calmer now only made her look more menacing. That she was still holding her weapons also contributed-: did your brother have anything to do with this?  
-No- Audrey hurried to reply-. This was all my doing. He knows nothing, I swear.  
-Then he must know- Argentea said in a steel cold voice-. As a token of respect, I am giving you the chance to tell him yourself.

I was absolutely convinced that Audrey was going to argue with Argentea, to try to convince her that it was best keeping her offense secret but, to my surprise, she just gracefully replied:

-Thanks and… my apologies. What I did was wrong.  
-You knew it was wrong when you did it and that didn't stop you.- I said accusatorily.

If stares could kill, Audrey would have killed me right there. But it was Argentea who played the peacemaker this time.

-Let us go see Nigel.- She said, heading to the door.

Audrey nodded with a tense expression on her face and went after her. What might she be feeling? Fear? Guilt? Hate? I'd pay to know. I followed them but Arthur stayed behind. Before we had found Nigel, though, he joined us back.

-I told the nanny to watch over the baby while we are out.- He told Audrey, who replied with a quiet nod. Both looked at each other for a moment in silent communication, but I failed to understand what their looks meant. Was Arthur angry at her? Disappointed? He should be but, for a reason I couldn't comprehend, he seemed to have strong (and positive!) feelings for her and an infinite patience that I didn't expect him to have when we first met.

We found Nigel in the map room, surrounded by five other people that I recognized as Castle Eastwatch's captains, though I hadn't personally met the most of them. Judging for all the bustle in the room, they had just been informed of what was going on. As he saw us, Nigel gestured us to come in and asked:

-Have you found out anything new?  
-Yes, sir.- Argentea replied firmly. As she spoke, Audrey's body shook almost imperceptibly. She was afraid that Argentea revealed what she did in front of everyone. I was looking forward to it, but Argentea, true to her words, said nothing else and let Audrey speak.  
-Can we discuss this privately?- Arthur asked, with a rather convincing calm.

Argentea looked at Arthur disapprovingly. "Let her reap what she sowed" she seemed to be saying silently, or maybe I was just projecting my own thoughts.

-Sure- Nigel conceded as he looked at Arthur with a raised eyebrow, visibly confused by the secrecy. Then he turned around and addressed the other Knights in the room-. If you excuse me…

Nigel accompanied us out of the room, leaving the captains to make their own theories and conjectures about what was going on.

-What now?- He asked as soon as we were far enough from any potential listeners.  
-There are no Winter Witches.- Audrey said, before anyone else said anything. She seemed confident, but I noticed that she was avoiding her brother's stare.  
-No Winter Witches?- Nigel asked in confusion- What do you mean?  
-I mean... I'm not doubting they do exist, but they weren't spying on Lady Argentea- Audrey lowered her voice-. I was.  
-You?- Nigel's voice reflected bewilderment, anger, and betrayal, all at the same time- Why?  
-I…- Audrey started explaining.  
-Forget it, I don't care- the commander interrupted her. I saw realization on his face. He knew why-. You know that Lady Argentea is my guest, and that I am responsible for anything that happens to her while she is under my protection, right?  
-Yes.- Audrey replied, overwhelmed.  
-And yet, you dishonor me- Nigel said firmly. He no longer looked like the friendly looking, soft spoken noble with a charming smile that I had seen before. Now he was a real leader. And he seemed much more attractive to me. Which made me feel a pang of jealousy again. He turned around to face Argentea, who was observing the scene attentively-. Lady Argentea, I am very disappointed with my sister, and very sorry for what happened. If there is anything I can do for…  
-It is alright- Argentea said abruptly, yet with a hint of warmth in her voice-. It was not your fault.  
-Still, what happened is unacceptable- Nigel objected-. I have mobilized the whole settlement, and why? Because my own sister can't stay out of other people's business.  
-I apologize for all the disturbance I have caused.- Audrey repeated. I was getting sick of her hollow words.  
-It's not me you must apologize to- Nigel said inflexibly-. You owe an apology to Lady Argentea, and an explanation to all the people you have led to believe we are under attack.  
-Is it a good idea?- Arthur intervened- Wizards aren't very popular already, and this will increase the hostilities.  
-It's a risk- Nigel replied with a sad voice-, but I can't have everyone think that the Witches are spying on us.  
-You are right- Audrey acknowledged grimly-. Both of you. But they appreciate you, Arthur. Me, not that much. They won't be hard to convince that I am the only one responsible for this mess. Plus, I brought this on myself.

Argentea nodded in silence, maybe approving Audrey's words, most likely just agreeing that it was all her fault. Without saying anything else, the white robed woman headed back to the map room. Her stoicism in accepting the consequences of her actions could seem admirable, but she actually had no choice once she had been caught, which made me think that everything was a calculated performance to avoid looking like absolute garbage.

Once in the map room, it was Nigel who took the lead explaining the situation to the captains. Audrey didn't even try to defend herself, she just confirmed everything, remaining rather vague about the reasons that had led her to act the way she did. "I just wanted to make sure she was good for my brother" she said. Nigel asked no more questions. He knew. Audrey suspected Argentea. Maybe she suspected both of us. If not, why would she spy on Argentea? Nigel had realized, and chose to protect our secret, even if he was making her own sister look even worse. He was a good man and, for a moment, I wished he could be a good man for Argentea, and not for a Silvanesti woman who was half a world away and wanted nothing from him.

The captains reacted to the news as it was expected: with rage and rejection. They wouldn't forget forget a long time, if they ever did, and they would spread the word to warn others about Audrey. But, as if this wasn't enough, they demanded to know what would her punishment be.

-Lady Audrey Strongshield- Nigel sentenced firmly-, you will address a public apology to Lady Argentea. You are also immediately revoked of your rank and privileges on the Auxiliary Corps, forbidden to lead or command the White Robes of Castle Eastwatch in any way unless specifically stated, and you will be under the direct supervision of your immediate superior, who will instruct you in how and when to use your magic.

I didn't see the first conditions as terrible: most of her influence within the Auxiliary, as far as I knew, was de facto, and she'd probably keep it through Arthur. The real harsh condition was the latest, as I learned later. Behind the vague term of "your immediate superior" hid Naomi Frostbane, the Knight of the Sword who commanded the Auxiliary and Audrey's younger and illegitimate sister. It was well known that they hated each other, so I couldn't help but think that the judgment must be especially humiliating for Audrey, and that made me smile. Maybe it was the green hag inside me that made me enjoy other people's suffering, but I failed to feel bad for it this time. Audrey deserved it.


	88. KILEANNA

Nothing made me happier than waking up next to Argentea. She never told me the reason why she had spent the past two nights in my room, but I knew that she didn't feel safe in hers after we found Audrey's scrying sensor.  
  
I lazily enjoyed the view from my bed as she hastily put on her clothes and sneaked back to her room before anyone noticed she was missing. I should get up too and search for Nina to get my spells ready. It was time to get back to action.  
  
Resting in Castle Eastwatch had been pleasant, but it had put me through new kinds of tension that I didn't even know they existed, and I was looking forward to leaving. Argentea, who had strongly advocated for leaving everything in Solamnic hands before, seemed now to be more than happy to continue our search for Baba Yaga. Audrey had changed everything. Castle Eastwatch no longer felt like a safe place for us.  
  
After she had been caught and punished, Audrey hadn't come close to Argentea or to me again, but everytime we crossed paths she stared at me like she would flay me alive if she could. Since what she had done had become public, other people tended to avoid her like she was infective, and I couldn't help but suspect that she blamed me for it. Only Arthur stayed faithfully by her side. I hadn't had a chance to speak to him since the incident night, and I feared that he would hate me, when we had just begun to get along. I didn't expect him to come with us, so I was surprised to see him arrive in the last moment. He didn't like the idea of leaving his family, especially with his wife living such a complicated moment, he said, but he had orders to accompany us as our magic expert and connection to the Knights of Solamnia. More like sent to watch over us, I thought. Maybe Audrey had any authority revoked, but she still was the commander's sister, and Arthur's wife. She could still influence their decisions, but I didn't care too much. Arthur wasn't like Audrey, and I knew he would be a valuable ally in whatever there was to come.  
  
So there we were, right in front of the Hut, surrounded by a small army of Knights, ready to fight just in case our chicken-legged vehicle went rogue again: it had behaved during our stay, but we weren't sure how it would react once we got inside. My aunt, Tasha, Valinor, and the others had come to say farewell too, and I noticed the sadness in my sister's eyes when she said goodbye to them. She had always wanted to live among the kagonesti, and she had developed a strong bond with Valinor and Reya in such a short time. I had offered her to stay with them, but she wouldn't leave me to face the danger alone. Well, she could always join them again when we were done, I thought.  
  
Ratibor was also there behind the guards. We knew he wouldn't cause us anything but trouble if we took him with us, so we had convinced him to stay with the Knights for some time. He had been strangely calm the past few days, and I was beginning to think that he wasn't as stupid and reckless as I had thought him to be. He clearly didn't like the Knights but, in his own words, they were slightly better than getting back into that bloody Hut.  
  
As I shared Baba Yaga's Mark with the rest of the group, the Knights got ready to attack, just in case we weren't able to control the Hut. We couldn't know what awaited us in our next destination, so I picked my riders thinking of the most eventualities possible: Arthur for the magic, Nadya for the ranged combat and field tracking, Argentea because she was our protector… And I just couldn't leave her out.  
  
I whistled to Nina, who was perched atop of the Hut and came to me immediately, followed by Nadya's owl. She seemed to have adopted Nina in these days off, much to Nina's despair. When both owls were perched in our arms, I took my sister's hand and headed towards the Hut, under the Solamnics' tense scrutiny. Nadya followed, pulling Indi's arm in a less affectionate way than I had expected. After the time they had spent together outside Artrosa, I expected them to have consolidated their relationship, but since we had arrived to Castle Eastwatch they hadn't spent much time together. Were they alright? It wasn't the right time to ask them, but I should later.  
  
We all approached the Dancing Hut together and, as we got closer, it started moving, scratching the ground impatiently. It kneeled down to let us in when we were by the door. It was already familiar with us. The Knights narrowed the perimeter around the Hut but, fortunately, the Hut largely ignored them. It stood up as the last of us crossed the threshold, awaiting orders, and I ran to the cauldron room, pulling out the Hut's keys on the way. Maybe the Hut had behaved so far, but I didn't trust it, nor the Knights, to be able to stay calm for long.  
  
I dropped the gold pebble inside the cauldron first, then the plague doctor mask and, like the last time, everything started boiling furiously. I experienced a sudden wave of nausea as my feet seemed to lose grip from the ground, my vision turned blurry, and I felt like falling. It was only a moment, but it was extremely disorienting. When I came back to my body and senses, everything had changed radically: only the cauldron remained exactly the same. I didn't pay much attention to our surroundings, though, as my sister and Indi were lying unconscious on the floor. Alarmed, I knelt down by Cat and tried to shake her awake, but she seemed strangely stiff and heavy, as if frozen solid. She didn't seem to be breathing either. Trying not to give in to panic, I leaned my head on her chest. Her heart was not beating! What had happened to her? What could I do? I was paralyzed.  
  
-He is dead!- I heard Argentea cry out.  
  
-Traveling can be dangerous to ones not bearing Her Mark.- A high pitched voice sounded behind us. Zorka had appeared out of nowhere and was staring at us emotionlessly. It was the first time Arthur saw the strange bird-woman and, though he had already heard about her, he seemed a bit shocked by her peculiar looks.  
  
-Everything was fine last time!- Protested Nadya, who seemed about to slap Zorka- What is different now?  
  
-Can we do anything to help them?- I asked Zorka desperately.  
  
She just looked first at Nadya, then at me, and shrugged. Meanwhile, Nina had gone down to the floor, next to Cat, and had begun trying to pull her hair and clothes with her beak, but they wouldn't move, as if they were carved of stone.  
  
"They are not dead." She hooted soothingly. "Nor they are alive. They just aren't."  
  
-What does that mean?- I asked her. That didn't sound very comforting.  
  
"They have been taken out of the flow of time." She explained. "I don't know why, or how."  
  
-Could it be the Hut's doing?- I wondered. Everyone was staring at me expectantly. They couldn't understand a word of what Nina was saying.  
  
"Maybe." Nina replied cryptically.  
  
That wasn't a lot, but at least I knew my sister and Indi weren't dead. I turned around to face the rest of the group.  
  
-Nina says they are… frozen in time, or something like that- I told them-. I don't know what it's causing it, but I think that Baba Yaga's Mark might be protecting us.  
  
-How can we "unfreeze" them?- Asked Argentea.  
  
-I don't know- I admitted-. But we must find a way.  
  
-We can't leave them here.- Frowned Nadya.  
  
-They will be safe- Arthur said, though he glanced at Zorka with evident mistrust-. If they have been taken out of time, nothing can affect them.  
  
-What if they wake up?- Asked Nadya.  
  
-I will take care of them- Zorka replied eagerly, looking at us with her small, malicious eyes.  
  
-No- I objected-. If they wake up they will be able to take care of themselves.  
  
Argentea looked at Zorka, like pondering how much of a threat she could pose, before she nodded at me in agreement.  
  
-Let us see where we have ended up.- She said.  
  
We nodded. The place we stood in no longer looked like a Hut at all, which was rather confusing. We appeared to be at a gazebo in the middle of a botanical garden, where the cauldron seemed out of place, yet there it was. Arthur, who hadn't been at the previous change of the Hut's layout, seemed to be the most in awe. Argentea, on the other hand, managed to remain focused and apparently unamused. Looking around cautiously, she started to walk down the gazebo. We were ready to follow her, when Nina called us.  
  
"Look!" She hooted from behind the cauldron. "What is this?"  
  
I turned around and ran to see what she was talking about, though I was paralyzed in shock as I saw it. Starting on the side of the cauldron and extending to the floor of the gazebo, there was a crack. It radiated the dim reddish light of a flame that is about to die out, and it had a strange tridimensional look, like it was partially floating in the air.  
  
-Oh, wow- I heard Nadya behind me-. What is that?  
  
Zorka limped around the cauldron and, as she approached curiously, her beak dropped wide open.  
  
-That wasn't there before!- She panicked- You broke it! You broke it!  
  
-We did nothing!- I defended myself.  
  
-Then fix it!- She begged more than demanded.  
  
-I don't know how!- I replied desperately- I don't even know what it is!  
  
-It emanates an overwhelming aura of transmutation- Arthur said. While we were busy panicking and discussing, he had used a spell to analyze the energy that was filtering in from the crack-. It's just a theory, but it might be the cause of our companions' paralysis. We are protected by the Mark, but they are not.  
  
-Makes sense.- I agreed.  
  
-Can you close it?- Argentea asked.  
  
-Will it get bigger?- Nadya added.  
  
-No, and I don't know- Arthur replied, a bit overwhelmed-. This is more powerful than any magic that I can handle. All I can say is that it seems stable… for now.  
  
-Maybe we should go back home and forget about the Hut- Argentea said-. It might explode, or implode, or something like that, while we are inside.  
  
I shook my head vehemently.  
  
-The explosion of a Tower of High Sorcery destroyed a full city- I objected-. The Hut might be as powerful or more.  
  
-Kileanna is right- Arthur agreed, and his words made me immensely happy. I was still fearing that he hated me, but it didn't seem like he did-. We don't know what kind of devastation it might cause. We must find a way to keep the Hut's integrity.  
  
-Right- Argentea acknowledged-. Then we should waste no time.  
  
-Let's go- Nadya agreed, readying her bow.  
  
As we climbed out of the gazebo, Argentea took the lead, ready to protect us from any threat, but everything seemed calm so far. There were narrow paths in the middle of the short grass leading in all the possible directions, towards zones of thicker vegetation. There was a strong sensation of being outdoors, but I suspected that it was all a well planned illusion. The clouds, which were strangely still, seemed not to be far above our heads, where a high ceiling would be. The limits of the garden where well hidden by walls of mist or vegetation.  
  
-This feels somewhat fake- said Nadya, voicing my thoughts-. Like a massive greenhouse.  
  
Arthur and I nodded in unison.  
  
-I bet it is.- Arthur agreed.  
  
-Come on.- Argentea gestured at us to follow her, as she ventured into the earthen path in front of us. She was not the kind of person who'd waste time discussing whether the clouds were real or not when we had our friends frozen in time and the structure that we were at might end up exploding.  
  
Though the path was only wide enough for a single person, I never minded walking on the grass, so Arthur and I followed Argentea, side to side, with Nadya closing our small entourage. Everything was deathly silent: no birds, no insects, no squirrels or rabbits… Not even the wind between the leaves. The calm was disquieting. Cautiously, we followed the path around a small grove of evergreens flanking an area of crops and enclosed gardens where all kind of exotic herbs and vegetables grew in chaotic disposition. Some looked barely familiar, but most of them were different from everything that I had ever seen. Next to the access to the gardens, there was a shed full of garden tools and bottles containing different liquids. A quick examination revealed that some of them were magical, but their application seemed to be limited to gardening and we didn’t think they could be of any use to us, so we let them remain there and followed into the gardens. The diversity of herbs found there was impressive and, though I had a rather extensive knowledge about plants and medicinal herbs, many of them were unknown to me. Arthur wasn't less fascinated than I was. He was talking aloud to himself of how this plant seemed to be a variety of another one, and how that other one could probably be used as an ingredient for his spells. Meanwhile, Nadya and Argentea were more concerned about the bigger plants in the larger enclosures.  
  
-I think those logs are moving.- Nadya pointed out, aiming her bow at a moss covered pile of trunks. But, before I had time to take a deeper look at them, Argentea replied:  
  
-I would worry more about that one.  
  
We turned around to see what Argentea was talking about. Standing on wriggling roots and a stalk as wide as a human torso, there was a blossoming flower that reminded me of a giant, orange bellflower. It was next to the enclosure limits, leaning on the fence, twirling like a drunken belly dancer. If one didn't pay much attention one could think that it was just moving to the wind but… what wind?  
  
-I think it is trying to lure us to get closer.- Arthur guessed.  
  
-You're saying… those are its seduction moves?- I joked.  
  
Nadya smiled. Arthur tried to remain serious, but I saw the hint of a smile under his mustache.  
  
-I am saying that we should better get out of here before it realizes they are not working and decides to break through the fence.- He said.  
  
-Good idea.- Argentea agreed as she stepped back.  
  
Certainly, the fence didn't seemed very solid. We turned back from where we came, with Nadya still aiming at the twisting flower. She seemed tempted to fire a farewell arrow, so I was relieved when she put her bow down. I didn't like plants, at least not animated ones. Their minds were too alien to be affected by my magic, and the idea of having one chasing us, no matter how slow it was, disturbed me. Trying to get away as fast as we could, while not seeming that we were running away, we left the earthen path and went across the low grass fields, avoiding a zone where brambles and other thorny bushes were growing. Though Nadya believed we could pass safely through it, no one else was excited to try. Finally, we got to another earthen path, leading into a thickly forested area to one side and back to the gazebo to the other. Forming a line to stay in the path, we progressed cautiously through the woods until we reached a clearing where the trees had been chopped out, leaving only flat-topped stumps. And, sitting on the top of one of the stumps, there was an old grey cat, staring at us with intense, yellow eyes as we approached. Nadya prepared her bow, just in case. Argentea had her sword and shield ready. The cat might seem inoffensive, but we had learned not to judge a book by its cover.

"Come here." The feline purred in a wise, ancient, charming, and unmistakingly feminine voice, apparently undisturbed by our defensive attitude."I have not talked to anyone in a long, long time."  
  
I was half aware that the cat was just meowing and purring, but my head gave the words an immediate meaning and characteristic human voice, very much like when Nina talked to me.  
  
-Can you understand her?- I whispered to the rest of the group, afraid that only I could.  
  
-I do.- Argentea replied, now even more tense than before.  
  
-And it is very strange.- Nadya added.  
  
-A "Tongues" spell.- Arthur said aloud, staring warily at the cat.  
  
"An intelligent observation." The cat lowered her ears mansely to introduce herself. "My name is Syvet, Queen Yelizaveta's former companion and guide."  
  
A cold chill rushed over my skin when I heard Yelizaveta's name, remembering the nightmarish creature that we had met in our first visit to the Hut after escaping Irrisen, which seemed to be a tangible form of the former queen's desires and shattered dreams, all that seemed to remain of her. And now, we seemed to be in front of someone who might be able to shed some light about what had really happened to her.  
  
-But Queen Yelizaveta has been gone for a hundred years!- Nadya said in shock.  
  
"I told you that I have been alone for a long time." Syvet replied calmly, though she said the last couple of words with effort, as if she was experiencing some kind of pain.  
  
"Guides can live for a long time. " Nina explained to me. "As long as they have someone to guide."  
  
"Correct." Syvet agreed with a soft nod. Nina jumped in surprise on my arm, not expecting that the cat would understand her. "Now tell me…" The cat purred. "What brings you here?"  
  
-Queen Elvanna is threatening to freeze all Krynn- I said. I didn't want to reveal too much information, but I knew we would have to give some if we wanted to get some-. We are looking for a way to stop her.  
  
Syvet's body shook involuntarily for a moment and, before she replied to us, she grimaced, like hissing at an invisible enemy. I took a step back. Behind me, I realized that Arthur was casting a spell.  
  
"Queen Elvanna is young and impulsive." Syvet meowed softly, recomposing herself. "Her actions are foolish."  
  
-Queen Elvanna is more than a hundred years old.- Corrected Nadya.  
  
Syvet's ears lifted in surprise.  
  
"So much time, already?" She said nostalgically. "Then she's desperate. Her time is getting close. Some try to beg, some fool themselves to believe in a bright future… The clever ones just accept their fates. Only the most foolish ones attempt to fight the unavoidable."  
  
As the companion of the former queen of Irrisen, it was clear that she was familiar to the tradition of the one hundred years of reign, but she was wrong in one thing. This time, it seemed that Elvanna had been able to score a victory against Baba Yaga.  
  
-Baba Yaga is missing- I explained to Syvet, whose body suffered another spasm-. Queen Elvanna has been able to slay her Riders and, probably, imprison her.  
  
Syvet nodded in approval. She seemed impressed.  
  
"Good for her." Syvet celebrated. Then, she appeared to be thinking for a couple of seconds. "I am sorry." She added. "I know that you are her followers, but I cannot bear any sympathy towards her after what she did to my Yelizaveta."  
  
-We are not her followers- Argentea replied bluntly-. We do not even like her.  
  
Again, the old cat appeared to be surprised.  
  
-She is cloaked behind an illusion, and there is also some sort of necromantic spell.- Arthur whispered so only the ones near him could hear him. Argentea frowned and took a step forward, looking for a better position in case we had to fight. As she did, Syvet's body shook again.  
  
"If you aren't here in her behalf…" The grey cat purred, in joyful curiosity, despite shuddering steadily. "...and you aren't here on Elvanna's behalf either… Why are you even here?"  
  
-We are here on our own behalf- Argentea replied vehemently-. And we have some questions for you too.  
  
"Of course." The old cat purred softly.  
  
-What happened to Yelizaveta? How did you end up here?  
  
"Yelizaveta's time was over. Baba Yaga came for her and brought us here. I can't tell exactly what she did to my Yelizaveta, because she took her away from me, but I felt our link being severed. Then I became lost and ended up here. And I am still here, trapped."  
  
As she spoke, Syvet's voice went from mild melancholy to deep sadness.  
  
"We could take her with us." Nina hooted softly on my ear. "Imagine how much knowledge she could share with us."  
  
-I don't know if we can trust her- I replied-. She shouldn't be using magic on her own.  
  
"I would be more than glad to accompany you, and share my knowledge." Syvet replied slyly, making clear that we'd have been heard. "But I am not free."  
  
Again, her latest words were tainted by barely concealed pain. Physical pain.  
  
-Can we help you?- I asked, worried. Maybe I didn't trust her, but I believed that her suffering was genuine.  
  
"You… can… Free me!" Syvet yowled in agony, as her body began shaking like a puppet, held by a root. No, not a root, but a tendril of sorts. Now that the illusion had been broken, we could see that what seemed to be a stump was actually something similar yet entirely different, like one of those bugs that look like sticks until they move, though this one was much larger, and full of root-like tendrils. It kept Syvet atop of it like a trophy as it attempted to flail us. Except for Argentea, who had been getting close cautiously, we had all kept a reasonable distance from Syvet, but the monster's tendrils were fairly long, and we weren't counting on them. Four of them lashed onto Argentea, as she was on her way towards us but, as soon as one managed to tangle her ankle and pull her towards the monster's body, the others came for us. Nadya dodged nimbly, stepping out of reach before firing a couple of arrows with a single shot, both of them aimed perfectly despite Argentea and Syvet being in the middle. The arrows pierced through the monster's skin effortlessly, revealing that the wood-like appearance was only superficial and that it was more animal than plant.  
  
Arthur had already gone invisible, of course, when I felt his hand suddenly press against my back. I nearly jumped with fear, thinking it was one of the monster's whipping tendrils, when I heard his voice casting a protective spell on me. I might have had another thought of how he didn't hate me (and, definitely, I would later) if I wasn't so worried about avoiding being hit and helping Argentea, who had already been grabbed by a second tendril. I feared that she would end up tangled to a point that she couldn't fight, though she seemed far from it. With both her hands free, she seemed almost thankful that the monster had dragged her close enough to hit it. She delivered powerful blows with her sword while she used her shield as a barrier to keep the tendrils from entangling her from the waist up.  
  
Trying to be of some help, I put a curse on the monster, making its moves slower and clumsier. That should help Nadya and Argentea finish the fight quicker, avoiding anyone taking serious damage, and maybe even saving Syvet. But Argentea's current situation made me become distracted from my own environment and I was too late to step out from the monster's reach like Nadya had done. Before I could even try, I found myself with a tendril around my waist, struggling not to be dragged towards the enemy. I fell to the ground, trying to get a grip on any of the surrounding stumps, but unable to reach them. I could hear the sound of Nadya's arrows flying next to me, and Argentea's sword behind. Suddenly, the grip around my waist relaxed and, as I turned around, I saw the dead creature, basically a wooden stump covered in blood. In its own blood, as illogical as it might seem.  
  
I stood, feeling a bit bruised, nothing too serious, and everyone else seemed to be alright. Everyone but Arthur who, again, remained invisible, but he was most likely unharmed.  
  
-Syvet's dead.- He said, his voice coming from somewhere near the monster's body. I approached and I saw the grey cat, still entangled on the tendril. There was something strange about her, but I couldn't say what.  
  
-We were not fast enough.- Argentea reproached, though it seemed like she was speaking mostly to herself.  
  
-No way we could- Nadya intervened-. This cat has been dead for hours.  
  
Nadya was right. Syvet's body was stiff. There were also some wounds on her body, but they were not bleeding. There was no way that she had died recently.  
  
-But how…?- Argentea asked, stepping back in surprise. Then, in a resigned tone, she replied to herself- Magic, of course.  
  
-They are called wolves in sheep's clothing- Arthur explained-. They mimic as tree stumps, and use small dead animals to lure their prey close and devour it. They are little more intelligent than animals, though. I cannot explain the use of magic.  
  
-Syvet did it.- I replied.  
  
-Being already dead?- Arthur asked skeptically.  
  
-Maybe she achieved some kind of symbiosis with her killer…- I guessed- Maybe a spirit possession. I don't know.  
  
"Maybe we could resurrect her and ask her." Nina suggested, perched atop of the dead monster, staring at me with greedy eyes. I chose to ignore her.  
  
-What I don't get is how she survived so long after Yelizaveta died- I wondered-. Unless…  
  
I cast a simple spell, the same that Arthur had employed before. He had noticed a necromantic effect. And there it was. A closer examination revealed a familiar spell, the same that I had used on Greta's corpse to prevent it from decomposing.  
  
-Oh, wow.- I said.  
  
-What?- Argentea asked, alarmed.  
  
-The body was preserved with magic- I explained-. She could have been dead for decades, maybe a century. She didn't lie when she said she was trapped.  
  
-She asked us to free her, and we did- Argentea said as she started walking away from the clearing-. There is not much more we can do.  
  
"We could bring her back." Nina insisted from Syvet's side, seeing that we were all leaving. "All the lost wisdom… It is not fair."  
  
-No!- I refused vehemently, thinking of all the people we hadn't been able to bring back yet. Greta, Thora… Bringing Syvet back before them seemed somehow disrespectful towards them. Not that we had an immediate way of resurrecting her, anyway- We're not going to resurrect anyone for selfish reasons!  
  
"Oh, well…" Nina flew back to my arm. "Like there was nothing selfish about bringing your girlfriend back anyway."  
  
I wanted to yell at Nina for bringing Argentea to this, but I didn't want to have this discussion with everyone watching.  
  
-Shut up.- I said, not even bothering to pretend I wasn't upset.  
  
Nina gave me her "I win" stare and flew off towards Nadya's owl, who kept following us flying from one tree to another. I wanted to be mad at Nina because she was right about everything and she loved to be, but we both knew my anger wouldn't last. I couldn't help but think how Nina must feel so isolated when I was the only person she could talk to. I left the place wondering if she really wanted Syvet's secrets or just someone to chat with.  
  
-Watch out!- Nadya's warning made me push my thoughts aside for a while, and pay more attention to my surroundings. The evergreens from the latest zone had been replaced by tropical vegetation, which seemed to form a leafy ceiling above our heads. The overabundance of vegetation above us made it difficult to see anything that was more than a few steps from us and yet, Nadya had just seen something. She had her bow ready with a couple of arrows, and aimed towards something right ahead of us.  
  
-What is it?- Argentea asked, slowing her path as she squinted her eyes to try and see anything.  
  
-Those large bulbous plants- Nadya kept pointing at something with her bow-. I've seen them move.  
  
-I don't see anything.- I said, making an effort on discerning one green from another. I was glad not to be an elf, because I'd be a terrible one.  
  
-I'm seeing a gaping maw on the top.- Nadya warned us, looking up. Whatever she was staring at, it had to be huge.  
  
-Alright, shoot it down. - Argentea commanded.  
  
Nadya didn't need a confirmation. The arrows flew from her bow almost at the same time that Argentea's words came out from her mouth. I lost sight of them for a second in the middle of the foliage only to see them once again stung on a large, green bulb that started shaking spastically, allowing us to see it better. It was tall and thick like a tree, and its open mouth seemed like it could swallow any of us whole, but Nadya wasn't willing to let it come close enough to even try. Before the giant plant could react, she quickly fired two more arrows, one after another, concentrated where the first ones had breached through its thick bark. For a moment, the creature remained still, as if hesitating whether to hide or attack, but soon started moving towards us, waving its leaves and tendrils menacingly. It was a terrifying sight (much more when I saw a second one coming for us, not far from where the first one was) until we realized how slow they really were. They crawled on their roots like octopuses out of water, trying to reach to us, while Nadya kept focusing her arrows on the one that was already hurt. I helped her with a bit of fortune magic, though I suspected she didn't need much help: before the plants were even close, the first one was already down. Arthur summoned a tiger to hinder the second one and, though it barely managed to wound it, it made a useful distraction. The plant forgot about Nadya and focused on lashing out its tendrils at the feline and trying to swallow it up instead, which gave our archer the time she needed to finish off the second plant.

  
-That was impressive.- Argentea said, with genuine admiration. She had tried to collaborate using her own bow but, in the time that she had fired a handful of arrows (most of which had bounced inoffensively against the bark), Nadya had turned the plants to pincushions.  
  
-Thanks.- Nadya replied seriously but, as she started walking towards the plants, I saw her hint a happy smile. She wasn't immune to flattery.  
  
Argentea took the lead and, as she passed by the massive fallen plants, she hit them hard with her sword to make sure they were really dead. Even then, we walked by them cautiously. They were really terrifying, and I couldn't help but think what could have happened to us if Nadya hadn't noticed them in time. That convinced me to remain doubly aware and focused the rest of the time we spent in the jungle, just in case there were more monstrous plants lurking around. Fortunately, it didn't seem to be the case, and after following the path for quite a while, we found a large wooden building, half concealed behind the abundant foliage. The door was old and as Argentea opened it, as cautiously as she could, it creaked loudly, announcing us to anyone inside… Or it would have, if it hadn't been absolutely empty. The wooden construction seemed to be a dark, old storehouse, where all kind of useless stuff was stored, from broken furniture to moldy herbs and sacks of dried seeds, everything covered by years old dust and dirt. At the bottom of the room, there was a large stone fireplace, similarly covered by dust and dirt, with a series of iron rungs climbing up its chimney. Nadya and I were discussing who should check out where it led, she who was the most agile of us, or me who could fly magically, when Argentea took the lead and started climbing.  
  
-It is safe, you can come up!- She called as she reached the top.  
  
I flew up quickly, followed by Nadya and, later, Arthur, who had to drop his invisibility and get a helping hand to climb up. We found ourselves in a cozy square room, with a wooden door and a couple tiny windows that allowed us to look outside. The shelves full of items, and the familiar bowl on the table didn't catch as much attention as the outside got, as we were looking forward to know where we had arrived this time but, as we were rushing towards the windows, three small, dark figures emerged from the shadows and flew up in front of us. The crows (because it always was crows), that I recognized as the same ones that had presented us with riddles the last time, circled around the room, dropping down things from the shelves as they chanted:  
  
"Baba Yaga has gone on, off to see her only son. But a trail she left behind, if the breadcrumbs you can find!”  
  
As they ended their rhyme, the birds became one again with the shadows and disappeared, leaving a pile of items scrambled around the room.  
  
-I've never heard that Baba Yaga had a son, only daughters- Nadya said as she knelt down on the bearskin rug in the center of the room, where the crows had dropped an elephant tusk and a small hand mirror. She examined the items carefully.- I don't see anything special about these.- She added.  
  
-It must be another riddle to find the keys.- I replied, looking carefully at the three items that the crows had dropped right in front of my feet. Closer to me, there was a large copper coin with a two headed eagle engraved on it. Right behind it, a drinking horn and an iron spur.- Though I have no idea of what it means.  
  
-We must be attentive to the signals- Arthur said-. The answer is probably out there.  
  
While we talked, Argentea had gone to the window and she was looking out. I picked up the items, placed them on a table, and joined her. Outside, it was already night, and it was snowing heavily. An endless snowy plain extended as far as our sight allowed.  
  
-So, this is Irrisen?- Asked Arthur, joining us.  
  
-Apparently- Argentea replied with a frown-. Why is it already night? We have not spent so much time in the gardens.  
  
-Yes, I am not even hungry.- I agreed.  
  
-We might have arrived on a different time zone.- Arthur said.  
  
-You mean we have traveled in time?- I asked in awe.  
  
-Eh… No- Arthur said vehemently. He looked at me as if I had said something silly, which made me feel embarrassed-. Krynn is round, so when the sun is up on one side, it's night on the opposite side.  
  
As he spoke, Arthur summoned a light spell and produced an apple from his pouch.  
  
-See?- He said, illuminating the apple with the spell- Light on one side, dark on the other. Time zones would be the places where the sun is in the same position at the same time.  
  
-Fascinating- Nadya said, almost as amused at me-, but the last time we traveled from Irrisen, the position of the sun didn't change. We must be somewhere else.  
  
Argentea stared out of the window for a moment before replying.  
  
-Tomorrow we will find out- she said-. No way are we going out at night in the middle of a snow storm, so my suggestion is that we try to get some sleep so we can make good use of the hours of light tomorrow.  
  
That seemed reasonable so that was what we did. I was tempted to suggest going back to Indi and Cat instead of staying at the cabin, but we couldn't see the outside from the garden, and the way back could be dangerous, so I convinced myself that they would be alright. As long as they remained frozen in time, nothing could happen to them, and it was probably wiser that we remained as far from the breach in the Hut as we could, so I tried to get some sleep and not to think about unlikely scenarios. A complicated task, given that I wasn't sleepy at all but, when morning came, I found myself waking up without even knowing when I had actually fallen asleep.


	89. KILEANNA

I woke up to absolute silence, with the first lights of dawn coming through the windows. My head was leaning on Argentea's chest, and I couldn't feel her heartbeat nor her breath. I tried to shake her awake but she was not moving. Her body was stiff, congealed in time, like my sister's or Indi's. Now that the Mark wasn't protecting her, the energy emanating from the breach had reached her.  
  
"No! Not her too!" I thought desperately, as I stood up and looked around. Nadya apparead to be asleep, while Arthur was seemingly reading on his book. I called them, but they didn't react. They were frozen in time. What could I do? How could I go on without them? I looked for Nina, who was perched on a shelf on her fluffy feather ball form. As she noticed I was awake, she opened her eyes lazily.  
  
-You're alright!- I cheered.  
  
Nina looked around with sleepy eyes, trying to realize what was going on.  
  
"Oh, I see." She said. "They were fine a while ago."  
  
-It must have been the Mark- I said, kneeling by Argentea-. They were protected by the Mark until dawn.  
  
I needed to do something. Maybe giving them the Mark back would wake them up.  
  
-Please, wake up- I begged, as I drew the rising sun symbol on Argentea's forehead-. My Bright Morning.  
  
As I lifted my fingers from her face, Argentea moaned in her sleep and started to open her eyes. It worked! I jumped to her and hugged her, kissing her lips with happiness. Embarrassed and shocked, she pushed me away.  
  
-What are you doing?- She whispered, blushing heavily- We're not alone!  
  
-We are- I said with a playful smile, as I pulled Arthur's moustache-. Sort of.  
  
Now that I knew how to wake everybody up I felt relieved and unusually happy.  
  
-What are you doing?- Argentea asked- What happened here?  
  
-You were all paralyzed, but I gave you the Mark and cured you.- I explained with a permanent smile on my lips.  
  
-Can you "cure" them too?  
  
-Eventually.- I snickered, jumping again into her arms to kiss her.  
  
-We should get moving.- Argentea objected without much conviction, pulling me against her. I kissed her passionately.  
  
-Eventually.- I repeated laughing.  
  
She kissed my neck as I slid my hands under her shirt, running my fingers across the scars on her back. Despite them, her skin was so soft that I could spend hours just caressing her. She moaned softly as my hands went down her back and sunk her face deeper on the curve of my neck.  
  
-By all the Gods!- She sighed aloud- Why do you always smell so good?  
  
That made me laugh. I had been told that I smelled good many times, mostly from tavern drunks that couldn't keep their hands still, but I had never known what it meant. It wasn't the time to ask, though. Instead, I kissed her again.  
  
-And you taste so good.- I said softly, taking my robes off with a skill and speed that I didn't expect from myself. It must be that I had been practicing a lot lately.  
  
-Are you sure they cannot see us?- Argentea asked in a sudden display of embarrasment as her eyes met Arthur's.  
  
-Pretty sure- I said with a cheeky laugh, taking my panties off and putting them on Arthur's face, covering his eyes. I laughed out loud-. And now, positively sure.  
  
-You are crazy- Argentea laughed as she hugged me from behind-. Imagine that he wakes up.  
  
-He won't.- I said, turning around to kiss her as my hands crawled again under her shirt.  
  
-I hope you are right- she replied, getting rid of her shirt and revealing her perfect, athletic body. I never got tired of looking at her-, because this would be hard to explain.  
  
I kissed her down to her breasts.  
  
-I think the situation explains itself.- I chuckled, making her blush again. I loved when she blushed.  
  
-That is not better.- Argentea replied with the hint of a smile, caressing my head as my tongue toyed around with her nipples. She let a loud moan out and leaned back slowly on her sleeping bag, her hands caressing my naked body with the same passion and energy that she put into everything. That's what I loved the most from her, and I needed to tell her. It was burning inside me. I kissed my way up to her lips and then went on to her earlobe while she slid her hand down my back and between my legs. She made me feel like nothing else mattered and I needed to tell her. I didn't care if it wasn't a good idea. I didn't care if it made things more difficult.  
  
-I love you.- I whispered to her ear, as if speaking forbidden words or sharing a shameful secret, when what I really wanted was to shout it out to the whole world.  
  
-Why would you say that?- Argentea asked with an incredulous smile, appearing both flattered and confused.  
  
-It's the truth- I replied firmly, circling her belly button around with my finger before running down to the pretty curls below-, and truth needs to be told.  
  
-Oh, shut up.- She said, kissing me passionately. But I knew her well enough not to mistake that kiss for any kind of confession or reciprocation. She just wanted me to stop saying things that she didn't know how to react to, and keeping my mouth busy was the most effective way she knew to do so. It was somewhat frustrating that she seemed to feel uncomfortable every time I tried to open my heart, but I couldn't help but understand her. Everything I said only made it more difficult for her. Suddenly, I felt a pang of guilt running through my body, and I abandoned myself to mindless pleasure to fight it. It was better not to ruin a beautiful moment. It was better not to think. We rolled around all the cabin, entwined, and lost track of time. When we collapsed to the bearskin rug, exhausted and sweaty, the sun was already fully up.  
  
-It is late.- Argentea said, breathing heavily.  
  
-We should wake the others up.- I replied half-heartedly.  
  
-We should.- Argentea agreed, as motivated as me.  
  
Lazily, I stood up and picked up my clothes, snickering as I recovered my panties from Arthur's face. Argentea shook her head in amusement with a smile on her lips before she proceeded to get dressed too. She combed her hair with her fingers and poured some water from her canteen on her face.  
  
-How do I look?- She asked.  
  
-Beautiful, as always.- I replied with a playful smile, knowing that wasn't asking if she looked pretty, but if she looked like someone who just had wild sex.  
  
-Oh, stop it.- She replied, pretending to be upset.  
  
-Alright, I'll behave.- I promised wearing my best beatific smile while putting my panties on.  
  
I finished getting dressed and combed my hair with my fingers before sharing the Mark with Nadya. Both she and her owl companion were frozen in time and, as I drew the Red Sun mark on her forehead, both recovered immediately, waking up at the same time. Maybe the young owl wasn't Thora reborn, but it was undeniable that she and Nadya had a special bond, similar to the one Nina and I shared. I really wanted to ask Nadya about it, but I knew it was a sensitive topic for her, so I left it for another time. I explained to her what was going on, and proceeded to wake Arthur up.  
  
As I drew the Black Midnight symbol on him, Arthur looked around in confusion, seeing us all around him.  
  
-I must have fallen asleep while I was reading- he said, but then he realized the serious stare in our faces and he went pale-. I did not fall asleep, did I?  
  
-I gave you the Mark to unfreeze you.- I explained.  
  
-Oh- he replied, not knowing what to say-. This breach issue is getting dangerous, and…- suddenly, he sniffed the air and frowned-. What smells so good?  
  
-I smell nothing.- Nadya replied, trying to catch any scent around Arthur.  
  
Arthur shrugged, giving it no more relevance, while Argentea and I shared an accomplice stare, trying to remain serious.  
  
-We should eat something and get moving- Arthur said, looking out the window-. It is not snowing right now, and it seems the sun already came up a while ago.  
  
-I woke up late.- I lied, in reply to a question nobody asked.  
  
Nadya raised an eyebrow in suspicion but said nothing. We proceeded to have some breakfast, lunch, or whatever, where there was no more awkwardness or uncomfortable situations. It was strange, because we had no idea of how many hours we had spent since our last meal, but it felt like afternoon when it was actually early in the morning. Arthur and I hadn't had enough sleep to prepare new spells, and I suspected that I would keep getting this strange sensation of being in the wrong place and time until I had a good night of sleep, but the skies were clear and we had a full day ahead, so it was time to get moving.  
  
As we exited the Dancing Hut, the sensation that something was wrong increased. The sun was a small light in the sky, unable to provide enough heat to the frozen land or to outshine the stars. But it was precisely the stars which felt the most out of place.  
  
-The Gods are gone!- I cried out in shock, pointing up to the strange constellations that didn't represent any of the known gods. There were no visible moons either.  
  
-Where in the Abyss have we arrived to?- Argentea asked, no less shocked than I.  
  
-I am rather sure this is not Krynn, at least not the Krynn that we know.- Arthur said, as if we hadn't all already jumped to that conclusion.  
  
Wherever we were, it seemed like a frozen wasteland. No matter where we looked, everything was ice and snow, making it difficult for us to choose which direction to take. We were about to send Nina ahead to explore, when we noticed a winged creature flying in circles above us. At first I thought it was a large bird but, as it got closer, I saw the bat-like wings.  
  
-Dragon!- Nadya warned us.  
  
She was right. It was obviously a dragon, and a red one, above all things. Red dragons were the most eminent among evil dragons, and the favored children of Takhisis. And, just in case that wasn't enough to be worried, the dragon was carrying a rider in full armor wielding a lance. Argentea unsheathed her sword, ready for the combat.  
  
-Wait!- Arthur intervened- We are not sure that they are enemies.  
  
-Red dragons are not especially known for their willingness to parlay.- Objected Argentea.  
  
-Arthur is right- I conceded. The dragon rider still concerned me, but we had to give them a chance-. We are no longer at home.  
  
Argentea sighed and sheathed her sword, but kept a hand on the hilt and her eyes cast on the dragon. Behind her, Nadya held her bow in anticipation.  
  
When the rider was close enough, they cried out a single word in an unknown language. When there was no response, they said it again loudly as the dragon maneuvered to take land.

  
-I think I can communicate.- Arthur announced, and chanted the words of a spell, which seemed to alarm the dragon rider. Arthur said something in a calming tone, though I couldn't identify the language. The rider did and replied with a short sentence in a low pitched voice that almost sounded like a purr or a soft growl. As the dragon landed, the rider jumped to the snowy ground and dropped the lance. Arthur addressed them again in their language, and there was an interchange of words, where the rest of us just stared in tension, not knowing what was going on, until Arthur turned around and talked to us.  
  
-She's Bescaylie, a scout from something she calls the Dragon Legion- Arthur explained-. From what she told me, they are at war. She understands that we are foreigners and that we have nothing to do with her war.  
  
-Wait, she's called Be-Scaly?- Nadya said, almost laughing.  
  
-I don't think it has the same meaning in her language- Arthur replied with a hint of a smile, then he addressed me-. Kileanna, she is asking about the Hut. I think that you should talk to her.  
  
-Me?- I asked in panic- Uh…  
  
-I can cast on you the same spell that I am using.- Arthur said before I could use my absolute ignorance of the language as an excuse.  
  
-A-alright.- I conceded.  
  
Arthur said something to Bescaylie, who replied with a single nod. He repeated the words of the spell and, suddenly, new concepts appeared on my mind. I couldn't just speak the language, but I had also extensive knowledge about how to write it. I was marveling with the intricacies of the new language when Arthur spoke at me.  
  
-Bescaylie would like to know more about the Dancing Hut.  
  
-Ah, yes, I am sorry- I apologized. The dragon rider was staring at me in expectation-. I don't know what Arthur has already told you, but we come from a place called Krynn. Does it sound familiar to you?  
  
-No- Bescaylie replied-. Please, be quick. We are safe here, but I shouldn't linger.  
  
I nodded. Bescaylie stepped closer, and only then I realized how tall she really was. She rose around three heads above me, and her face was fully covered in short, blond hair. I believed that she might also have clawed feet and hands, but it might be just her armor.

-I-I'm sorry, I…- I mustered, slightly intimidated. I didn't even want to talk to her. I wasn't a diplomat- Baba Yaga's Dancing Hut… Well, we don't know a lot about it, actually. We got it almost accidentally, and we have just learned that it seems to be able to travel to different worlds.  
  
-So, it is very powerful?- Bescaylie asked directly.  
  
That question raised an alarm. Bescaylie's people were at war, and surely they'd see the Hut as a powerful weapon. They might even try to take it from us.  
  
-It is, but we suspect it's also sentient- I explained, trying to dissuade Bescaylie-. It only obeys the ones bearing Baba Yaga's Mark.  
  
-In other words, you.- The dragon rider guessed.  
  
-The Hut is not reliable either- Arthur added. He was seemingly as suspicious about Bescaylie's attitude as me-. The last time we tried to make it travel where it did not want to, it ended up destroying a castle's wall.  
  
Bescaylie lifted up her brow and the dragon behind her wheezed in surprise.  
  
-Dangerous thing- The dragon rider shook her head-. So bad. The Drakelands army has put Spurhorn under siege, and we need all the help we can get.  
  
-Spur...horn?- I asked, thinking of the drinking horn and the iron spur from the Hut. The name couldn't be a coincidence.  
  
-It's a fortress- replied Bescaylie-. I'm flying back there.  
  
-The Hut can't help you, but we can- I offered-. We are experienced fighters, and two of us are powerful spellcasters.  
  
-Are you sure of this?- Arthur whispered at me in common language- We still don't know what kind of people they are. We might be joining the wrong side.  
  
-And how are we supposed to know if we don't know them?- I objected- I say let's go to Spurhorn, talk to them and, if we find out they are the bad guys, just take the key and leave.  
  
-Are you suggesting stealing from them?- Argentea intervened with evident disapproval in her voice.  
  
-I'm suggesting staying faithful to our beliefs and not causing more harm than good.- I replied, fully convinced. Arthur and Argentea were giving me the same judgemental stare. I missed Cat: she would have been completely fine with my plan. That's it, if she didn't suggest it first.  
  
-We will go with them and then consider our options- Argentea conceded, not without a hint of disconfort-. I hope we're not entering the lion's den.  
  
-What's going on?- Bescaylie asked suspiciously.  
  
-We were discussing about accompanying you to Spurhorn- I replied, trying not to appear nervous-. Argentea, my friend, is a bit wary about visiting a fortress of complete strangers in a foreign world.  
  
I was surprised at how fast I was to come up with a believable explanation for Bescaylie, though I didn't know if being a quick liar was something to be proud of.  
  
-Understandable- the dragon rider replied-. I am also wary of complete strangers from a foreign world appearing in the middle of nowhere, but you seem to be willing to help, so I must give you a chance.  
  
Bescaylie smiled, implying she was half kidding and trying to be friendly, but revealing a pair of slightly sharp fangs that scared the hell out of me.  
  
-T-thank you.- I mustered.  
  
-Can you fly?- Bescaylie asked- Efrixes can carry one of you, but the rest of you will have to follow us.  
  
-I think we can manage- Arthur replied-, as long as Spurhorn is not too far.  
  
Bescaylie shook her head.  
  
-Right past those mountains- she said, pointing to an indeterminate place to the North-. It shouldn't be a long flight.  
  
-Easy enough- said Arthur, looking at me-. Argentea has her boots, and you and I have our magic. Nadya can go with Bescaylie.  
  
I nodded, though I was worried. I couldn't keep my magic flight for more than a few minutes each day. If we didn't get there quick, I wouldn't be able to follow, and Argentea was in the same situation with her magic boots.  
  
-Tell your friends and let's go, then.- Bescaylie said hurriedly.  
  
I feared that Argentea and Nadya might object somewhat to the plan, but they said nothing. Nadya seemed even a bit excited about riding a dragon though, when we approached more to Efrixes, I noticed that he was slightly different from how the dragons from Krynn looked. He had long legs and arms, more appropriate for standing on two feet and manipulating things. Though asking didn't seem appropriate, I wondered which other differences might dragons in this world have. As Efrixes helped Nadya to get up on his rump with evident care not to harm her, it became evident that he wasn't like other red dragons. I couldn't imagine one of his kind in Krynn doing anything else than loading her like a bag of meat.  
  
Efrixes took flight with Nadya and Bescaylie and the rest of us did our best to follow, despite being much slower than him. He had to wait for us, which made Bescaylie nervous. Was the situation on Spurhorn so desperate, or was she just over-worrying? I guessed that we would soon find out.


	90. KILEANNA

Following Efrixes and Bescaylie, we flew across the mountains and, sooner than we expected, we had Spurhorn at sight. It was an imposing view: a large fortress built atop of a rocky crag with no visible access from land. We couldn't see the camps from the attacking army from our position, but Bescaylie warned us of the winged creatures flying around from a prudent distance. They were not Spurhorn's defenders nor local fauna.  
  
-Those are frost drakes- the dragon rider said-. They are there to make sure that no one gets in or out.  
  
-How did you evade them last time?- I asked, thinking that maybe we could copy her strategy.  
  
-They weren't there when I left- Bescaylie explained-. The siege started while I was out.  
  
-They should not be faster than me- Efrixes said with a deep, potent voice-. I should be able to do a stealth approach from above and get past them before they can get me, but you are too slow.  
  
-If we can get close enough, we might be able to enter via Dimensional Door.- Arthur suggested, referring to our short range teleport. It always amazed me how wizards seemed to have an official name for each spell.  
  
-No!- Efrixes roared- Everyone who tries to teleport into Spurhorn disappears not to be seen again.  
  
I wanted to ask why, but I didn't have much time of flight remaining and, in case that they knew, they wouldn't probably share their secrets with strangers.  
  
-Then, if our speed is the issue, we could also get a burst of speed to get past them.- Arthur tried again.  
  
-That might work- Bescaylie admitted-. Follow us, we must fly as high as we can to avoid being seen.  
  
Said that, Efrixes flew up with the wind.  
  
-What's happening?- Argentea asked.  
  
-We are going to try to evade the patrols.- Arthur explained.  
  
As we flew higher and higher, the cold increased to next to unbearable levels. Bescaylie and Efrixes didn't seem to notice (despite the well known hatred red dragons have for cold environments), and neither did Arthur. He was a specialist on protective spells and it showed. The height and the wind made breathing hard too, and we were surrounded by fog that clouded our vision. Even the owls, who were adapted to harsh conditions, couldn't take the strength of the wind and we had to carry them in our arms. Fortunately, before the conditions turned completely unbearable, Bescaylie announced that it was time to descend.  
  
-Whatever you do, don't stay behind!- She warned us- Those are only patrols, but if you stay and fight you'll have half the Drakelands army on you and I won't stay to help you. They won't follow us close to Spurhorn because that would be their death.  
  
-Understood.- Arthur said solemnly.  
  
Arthur transmitted the instructions to Argentea quickly, while I cast a spell to speed us up. I wasn't sure if affecting Efrixes was a good idea, as he was already too fast and he could easily leave us behind, but I didn't think that leaving him out would be polite either.  
  
-Now!- Bescaylie cried out, as Efrixes swept down towards the fortress. We followed on a free fall, with the wind feeling like razors on our cheeks. Down below, the frost drakes had noticed our presence, and were flying towards us. One of them roared a warning. Like Bescaylie said, we would have half an army on us if we weren't fast enough.

There were three frost drakes getting close to our position but, following Efrixes' path, we managed to maneuver, leaving them behind while getting closer to the fortress. I could already see the arbalists on the walls and watchtowers. Momentarily intimidated by the sight, I wondered if we should keep approaching before Bescaylie announced our arrival, but a look behind to the frost drakes convinced me that it was our best chance. We were almost there, just a last push and…  
  
-Watch out!- Argentea warned us, pointing down. A dragon, rather similar to Efrixes but with brass-colored scales, was flying towards us from below, carrying a hooded rider on their back. Like Efrixes, they were way faster than us, and they were maneuvering to block our way before we got to the fortress. Maybe we could defeat them quickly, but then the frost drakes would reach us. We couldn't stop for a fight under any circumstances. Putting the dragon to sleep would solve all our issues, but dragons were as impervious to sleep magic as elves were (real elves, not me), so I'd have to think of something else. I had a new trick, which was one of the favorites of the Winter Witches and somehow had fallen into Nina's hands. Praying that the brass dragon wasn't highly resistant to cold (as the environment suggested they could be) I concentrated the energies of winter and exhaled them towards our flying enemy. Shining crystals formed around the wings and between the scales as the brass dragon plummeted to the ground, carrying the rider with them. Now there was nothing standing between us and the fortress.  
  
When Efrixes was about to reach the wall, he was greeted by a flurry of crossbow bolts. He wasn't yet in range, but it was a warning: don't come closer or you're dead. The first group of arbalists took cover to reload as a second one occupied their place, aiming at us. Bescaylie cried out a single meaningless word, a password, but nothing happened. Literally nothing, not even when Efrixes, carried over by the momentum of his flight, got into firing range.  
  
-They won't shoot! Come in!- Bescaylie cried out, waving her arm for us to follow her, only a few seconds before disappearing behind Spurhorn's walls.  
  
Though it was theoretically safe to approach, flying towards people who were aiming at us seemed counterintuitive. I didn't dare to hesitate, though, as just imagining the frost drakes right behind me gave me the courage to take the risk against Spurhorn's defenders. Argentea seemed to have no doubt either, which reinforced my determination. Arthur must be right behind us, but I didn't dare to look back. I just kept flying, holding my breath until I crossed the line of arbalists safely and landed at the courtyard, where we were quickly surrounded by a group of soldiers. They all looked like Bescaylie: tall and hairy, though they were as varied in complexion and hair color as humans and elves could be. Argentea was looking around nervously, a hand on her sword, studying carefully our chances in case we needed to fight. Arthur and I stood together behind her and next to Efrixes, with our hands up in a gesture of surrender. We knew we didn't stand a chance against a whole regiment.  
  
-These foreigners have offered us help- Bescaylie announced loudly-. I need to see Commander Pharamol. I have news for him.  
  
-He is reunited in a council with the senior officers.- A black haired man in an intricate armor replied.  
  
-Good- Bescaylie replied-. Take us there.  
  
The soldier frowned at the dragon rider's demanding words, but he didn't protest. Instead, he commanded a small group among his men to escort us to the conference room.  
  
As we crossed the courtyard, all eyes were on us, making it evident that we weren't trusted or welcome there. I started to wonder if we had made the right choice by letting Bescaylie bring us to a potential enemy fortress.  
  
-Can you use your magic to make me speak their language too?- Argentea asked Arthur in a low voice as we were led to one of the vigilance towers.  
  
-I am afraid that I cannot.- Arthur apologized-, not until tomorrow.  
  
-I'm sorry that you wasted it on me.- I said, feeling a sudden wave of guilt.  
  
-Shut up- Argentea replied dismissively-. I suppose they are taking us to speak to their leader, right?- She kept talking without waiting for a reply- Just remember that these people are military. Like in Castle Eastwatch. Just do as I taught you and, most important: do not let them intimidate you.  
  
I nodded. I was so nervous that my knees barely held me. As we talked, we were led downstairs to an underground level, barely lit by torches. The oppressive environment only increased my anxiety.  
  
-You and Arthur will do fine- Argentea kept saying-. Just remember that they need us. That is why we are here, and that gives us control over the situation, even if it does not seem so.  
  
I forced a smile and nodded faintly. I didn't really think I could do it, but at least I had Arthur. Arthur knew what to do.  
  
After going through a maze of dark corridors, we reached the conference room. Even from the other side of the heavy stone doors, we could hear the sound of voices in a heated discussion. The sole idea of getting inside a room full of angry people made me want to try my luck with the frost drakes outside but, at this point, I didn't have a choice.  
  
As one of our scorts announced our presence using the large bronze knocker at the door, an aged voice invited us to come in. Efrixes stepped ahead and opened the heavy door effortlessly, though I didn't think it would have been half as easy for smaller creatures like us. From inside, more than a dozen eyes stared at us. There were both dragons and people like Bescaylie occupying positions of equal importance, but one of them (probably Commander Pharamol) held the most prominent seat. The white hair on his face and body made me think that he was no longer young, though he still was in an enviable shape.

  
-Bescaylie, Efrixes, come in- he said with a deep voice-. The rest of you, please wait there.  
  
"As if we could go anywhere." I thought as the dragon and his rider entered the room and the door closed in front of us, leaving us in the company of our silent escort.  
  
We didn't have to wait for long, but it felt like an eternity to me. I wanted to know what was going on inside there, what were Bescaylie and Efrixes telling their superiors about us. Finally, the doors opened again and we were invited to come in. It surprised me that we weren't told at any point to hand down our weapons, but I supposed that it was a matter of superiority more than a matter of trust. There were ten of them in the room, five of them dragons, all of them fully armed and prepared for war. How much of a threat could we pose to them? The whole situation seemed to be made to make us feel insignificant, with the leaders sitting on their stone chairs around us, while we had to stand up in the center of the room, with all eyes on us, evaluating us, judging us. Even Bescaylie and Efrixes, who seemed so confident on the battlefield, appeared to feel somewhat uncomfortable.  
  
-I am Commander Pharamol- the white haired man spoke- and this is my bonded partner, Amerenth.- He added, pointing at the gold dragon sitting at his right with a soft inclination of his head. Then he proceeded to introduce the rest of the people in the room. Arthur did his best to act as a translator for Nadya and Argentea, while I listened attentively to try and remember each name. When we were asked to introduce ourselves, I was quick to respond, not realizing what that would mean to our Dragon Legion hosts: they labeled me as the leader of the group and, from then on, they would address me everytime they wanted to pose a question.  
  
They interrogated us for a while about where we came from and why we were there, sometimes making the same questions more than once, probably to make sure that we didn't incur on contradictions. I thought that, given the situation, it would be better to be honest, so I gave them the full story. Most of them had never heard of Baba Yaga, though the oldest looking of them, a gray-haired woman with cloudy eyes, called Jarilne, recognized the name as a powerful witch from ancient legends. She was also the most interested in knowing more about our homeland and the magic that had brought us here, while the rest of her companions seemed more interested in judging if we were telling the truth and how much they could trust us.  
  
-You are talking too much- Argentea whispered at my back-. You must learn more about them.  
  
I nodded subtly. She was right.  
  
-So…- I said almost in a whisper- How do you call this world?  
  
-This world?- Commander Pharamol asked, giving me a confused stare. He was probably wondering of how much help we could be if we didn't even know where we were.  
  
-Triaxus.- A female blue dragon called Nevra replied with a warm voice. She seemed to be one of the few who didn't outright suspect us.

  
-I am sorry- I apologized-. I know this can be annoying, but we have just arrived and we know nothing about…  
  
-Louder and more confident.- Argentea whispered behind me, even before Arthur translated what I had said to Nadya and her.  
  
-I mean… We recently arrived on Triaxus, and we know nothing of this war- I started again, trying not to sound like the terrified mess I was-. If we want to be of any help, we must know who our enemies are, what kind of resources they have and… uh… everything you know about them, actually.  
  
-I must ask- one of the Triaxian men, called Thronull, said with a skeptical look. He was tall and wiry, with balding head, nose, and cheeks-: have you ever fought in a war?  
  
-I have- Arthur replied with a confident voice-. I participated in the war against the White Overlord Gellidus. The rest of us are more experienced in bringing down smaller groups of enemies. We are a well coordinated team.  
  
-Good to know.- Commander Pharamol replied neutrally while his gold companion, Amerenth, kept an analytical stare on us.  
  
-Did you mention a white overlord?- Herjan, the scarred black dragon asked with curiosity-. A dragon, maybe?  
  
Arthur nodded.  
  
-Gellidus was a foreign dragon who conquered our lands and intended to bring eternal winter to our world- He explained-. I took part in defeating his hordes.  
  
-What a coincidence…- Herjan hissed suspiciously.  
  
-Why?- I inquired.  
  
-Yrax, the warlord behind the army that devastates our lands, is no other than a white dragon- Jarilne, the near blind Triaxian woman, explained kindly-. Too much of a coincidence? Indeed. Probably the hands of fate.  
  
Jarilne's words only made me more nervous. I could deal with the Dragon Legion's mistrust, but I didn't know what to do with them putting their hopes in us. We had never fought an army. The biggest dragon that most of us had ever seen was the lizard at the clock tower. Arthur had filled them with unrealistic expectations and I didn't want to be a disappointment.  
  
-What are we fighting against?- I asked- What can we expect from them, aside from a white dragon?  
  
-Oh, no, according to our patrols, Yrax is not here- Commander Pharamol replied-. He has a powerful army and no need to come here in person.  
  
"I hope that doesn't mean that the Drakelands Army is beyond our possibilities." I thought, but I refused to formulate it aloud to avoid sounding bleak.  
  
-The army is mostly composed by barbarians from the Drakelands- Nevra explained-, though there are also some dragonkin who are loyal to Yrax.  
  
-Dragonkin?- I asked, interrupting her speech.  
  
-Like us.- She replied, touching her chest with her long hand.  
  
-Aren't you dragons?- I asked, feeling like I was saying something stupid.  
  
Nevra laughed softly, evidently pleased.  
  
-Sort of- she replied-. We could say we are distant cousins. If you ask a dragon, they would say we are lesser versions of them but, then, there are few "high" dragons remaining.  
  
-Dragons are arrogant- Herjan, the black, grunted-. They avoid forming close bonds with anyone. We have proved to be smarter than them.  
  
As he spoke, Herjan nodded to his rider, a short haired Triaxian man that had been introduced to us as Zusk.

  
  
I couldn't help but think about the dragons from Krynn. Though the younger ones had participated in multiple wars, the oldest tended to be rather similar to what Herjan described: arrogant loners who choose not to get involved in mortal affairs. And it probably was for the best, as the few exceptions I knew only got involved to become tyrants and oppressors.  
  
-What else can we expect from the attackers?- Arthur asked, trying to bring the conversation back to its tracks.  
  
-Aside from the frost drakes you have already seen- the Commander continued-, we know they are keeping several beasts in pens, though we don't know of which kind.  
  
-Do they count with any spellcasters on their ranks?- Arthur said.  
  
-Yes- Jarilne replied with a confident nod-. Their camp is protected against magical espionage, which means they must have some proficient spellcasters with them.  
  
-What about us?- I asked.  
  
-Our seers are skilled in divination and protective magic- replied Jarilne-, but our knowledge of offensive spells is rather limited.  
  
I saw Arthur raise an eyebrow from the corner of my eye. I figured out what he was thinking: that was basically him. Though they probably didn't need to hear that their "saviors" had similar abilities to theirs and little to no experience in a real war.  
  
-My magic allows me to bring strong opponents down easily, one at once- I said, faking confidence-. And I am rather good at healing, too.  
  
-You will do a good job as an independent unit- Commander Pharamol observed-. The Drakelands Army has been gathering troops, and we are expecting the last of them to arrive today, so the attack might happen at any time. It's late for you to take instruction with the rest of the troops, but you can be sent to attack or defend specific targets as a mobile team.  
  
I nodded.  
  
-We can do that.  
  
-How kind of you to risk your lives for us.- Herjan said, without hiding his suspicion.  
  
-We came here looking for something- I confessed-, and we would be really grateful if you could help us.  
  
-What is it?- Herjan asked, seemingly more relaxed after I admitted that we weren't just being charitable.  
  
I hesitated before speaking. What if I asked for was something they didn't want to give away? Would that destroy all the little trust we had earned so far?  
  
-We are looking for an item- I finally said dubiously, as I pulled out the coin with the two-headed eagle and handed it to the Commander-. This is a representation of it.  
  
The Triaxian man grabbed the coin and examined it with curiosity.  
  
-Oh, the eagle- he replied-. It is a precious and rare animal. We have never seen another like it.  
  
-Wait, it is a real animal?- I asked in bewilderment.  
  
-Yes.- Commander Pharamol replied.  
  
-Is it alive?- I asked again.  
  
-Yes.- The Commander raised his brow, clearly not understanding my shock. One of the keys was alive. Were we really supposed to boil and stir a living animal in the cauldron?- If we survive and you want it, it is yours.  
  
-But…- I hesitated- It isn't too much, is it? If it's some sort of sacred animal or…  
  
-No- Commander Pharamol said dismissively-, it's just a rare animal. An old woman gave it to me as a present months ago, and it has become sort of Spurhorn's pet since then.  
  
An old woman? I immediately thought of Baba Yaga. Might she have given it to the Commander? We had no way of knowing.  
  
-If you're attached to it…- I insisted under Arthur's reproving stare. I couldn't help but feel guilty for accepting the key as a reward. It seemed like I was putting a price on their lives.  
  
-We are more attached to living.- Zusk replied with a deep voice.  
  
The Commander nodded in agreement.  
  
-The bird is not that important.- He confirmed.  
  
-Then we will gladly accept it- I said, trying to show my gratitude-. Thank you so much.  
  
-One thing I am curious about, if I may ask- Arthur intervened-, is the origin of this war.  
  
-Like in all wars- Nevra, the blue dragonkin, replied calmly-, someone has something the other one wants. In this case, our lands.  
  
As Arthur translated these words to Nadya and Argentea, the latter sighed.  
  
-So the people from the Drakelands are invaders… I suppose we have chosen the right side after all.- She whispered, relieved. For her, this was more than a tool to get the Hut's keys. As a knight, she would never join a cause that she didn't consider honorable.  
  
-I hope you understand that we are on a quest and we cannot stay long- Arthur spoke honestly-. We will aid against this attack, but there is not much more we can do after that.  
  
-I understand- Commander Pharamol replied with a firm voice-. We are the last line of defense that keeps the people from the Drakelands from ravaging our lands and killing our people. Our situation now is desperate. Yrax will keep sending his troops from Ivoryglass, but if we can win this assault, we will have all the time we need to prepare ourselves for the next one. Your help here is providential.  
  
"Great." I thought. "No pressure at all."  
  
-Ivoryglass- Arthur repeated, making a connection that, because of my nervousness and discomfort, I hadn't immediately made. An ivory tusk and a glass mirror. That was the other clue that the ravens had given us-, is that the name of the dragon's lair?  
  
-Yes.- The Commander replied.  
  
-That's our next destination- I revealed, completely intentionally. If they believed that we were going to get rid of their enemy, they were less likely to think of us as expendable-. One of the items we're looking for is there.  
  
-Yrax won't give his treasures away as easily as we do.- Commander Pharamol warned us.  
  
-He is a dragon- Arthur replied naturally-. Of course he will not.  
  
-We will fight him, if we must.- I said with more security than I had expected. Lately, my life seemed to consist of fighting and killing things, and living in constant fear for my friends lives, to a point that it felt almost natural, like it had always been like that. And that was scary.  
  
-You have been brought here by Providence, indeed- Jarilne said in awe-. That would really solve most of our problems.  
  
"Providence." I thought, ironically. "More like an old cunning witch who rightly thought that giving her keys to enemy nations would make them difficult and dangerous to retrieve."  
  
-One at a time, though- Commander Pharamol interjected-. We still have the enemy at our doors and you must be tired from our long trip. I'll have someone accompany you to the guest quarters.  
  
Tired? We had barely done anything today! I understood that Commander Pharamol was trying to politely dismiss us to resume their war meeting without stranger's ears. They knew all they wanted about us and they wouldn't reveal more.  
  
-Thank you- Arthur replied with a soft nod that prompted a similar salute from the rest of the officers in the room.  
  
Commander Pharamol stood up and headed to the door to instruct the warriors that were still outside, waiting for orders, to lead us to our chambers.  
  
-They are our guests- he said-. Make sure that they get everything they need within reason.  
  
-Yes, sir!- One of the soldiers replied, before addressing us- Come with me.  
  
We followed the Triaxian man across the dark corridors and up to the surface. Now that we were not in a hurry, I noticed details I had missed at our arrival, like the fact that the surface level seemed to be empty, just a wall and a few towers. The whole fortress seemed to be subterranean, making it extremely defendable (and warm). There were no visible accesses that didn't imply flying up to the upper level and be greeted by Spurhorn's defenders. With teleportation magic off the charts, I had no idea what the options were for Yrax's army to seize the fortress. It seemed like we had the winning ground.  
  
Crossing the courtyard, we were led to one of the inner towers, inside which there was a large room with very basic furniture, like a few beds, a couple chairs, and a table, everything made of stone. Wood seemed to be extremely rare, if not nonexistent, in Triaxus.  
  
-For your own safety, you must stay here until you are called.- our guide warned us.  
  
Looking around, I noticed the absolute absence of any sanitary installations.  
  
-What if we need to… evacuate?- I asked.  
  
The Triaxian soldier looked at me in bewilderment.  
  
-You'll be warned when the attack starts.- He replied, not understanding my euphemism.  
  
-I mean…- I explained myself- If we need to use the toilet.-  
  
Humans and civilized elves usually had toilets, so I supposed Triaxian people also did. Our guide seemed still a bit confused, though.  
  
-Can't you wait for a day or two?- He asked.  
  
-We need to go a few times a day.- I said, assuming that it was somewhat different for the people of Triaxus. Judging for the soldier's scandalized look, I was right.  
  
-Alright. I'll see what I can do- he replied-. Do you also need to eat more often or…?  
  
More often? How often did Triaxian people eat then? I couldn't say I wasn't curious, but thought it might be impertinent to ask.  
  
-We have brought our own food, thanks.- Arthur replied politely, most likely concerned about the edibility of Triaxian food.  
  
The soldier nodded.  
  
-I will be back in a moment.- He said, leaving.  
  
We closed the door, wondering what he was going to do. Most likely ask for permission for us to use the toilets, I thought, but I was wrong. Before we had time to check out the whole room and choose which bed was whom's, he was knocking on the door. When we opened, we saw him holding a battered metal bucket. The stares in my friends' eyes went from skeptic to horrified.  
  
-I am not using that.- Argentea protested vehemently.  
  
I understood her reluctance, but I didn't want to question our hosts' hospitality. I looked at Arthur for help, but he seemed just as shocked as I was.  
  
-Uh… Could you bring us a second one?- I finally asked in embarrassment.  
  
The man gave me an incredulous stare. He must believe I was teasing him.  
  
-Sure.- He replied nonetheless and he left.  
  
When he returned, we were in the middle of a discussion of the suitability of buckets as toilets. Nadya and I thought that it wasn't such a bad idea, and even suggested a rather private corner for them. On the other hand, Argentea seemed to consider them an offense and didn't hesitate to describe the situation as humiliating. Arthur, as often, represented the middle ground. Though he wasn't happy, he advocated for being understanding with our hosts. He was quick to thank the soldier when he brought us the second bucket and also managed to soothe down Argentea's attitude, even though the best he got out of her was a "do what you wish, but I refuse using that thing". And, to be fair, she remained true to her words. It was a long, boring day and by the end of it, one of the buckets was already full to the top. We kept them on the farthest corner of the room but still, I started to worry that someone would trip and spill the content all over the room. Arthur and Argentea deliberately avoided looking at them, and Nadya didn't seem to care, but my idle mind couldn't help but think that something was wrong about the full bucket. Someone would wake up half asleep in the middle of the night and spill it. I knew it.  
  
-We need to pour part of the content of the full bucket into the empty one.- I said, breaking the silence. Everyone looked at me as if I had gone insane.  
  
-Why?- Nadya asked with a curious smile.  
  
-It's too full- I explained-. I am afraid it spills.  
  
-Leave it as it is.- Argentea warned me grumpily. "No more conversations about buckets, please." She seemed to be saying.  
  
-You have a point- Arthur lifted his eyes from his spellbook to agree with me-. Just be careful with it.  
  
I frowned as I imagined myself trying to manipulate the bucket and accidentally pouring part of the content over me. So disgusting. No, I'd better use a safer method. If I couldn't use my magic to avoid getting soaked in pee, what was my magic worth for? Under the attentive stares of my intrigued friends, I cast a spell to call an invisible and mindless helper to perform the task for me. Arthur nodded approvingly, recognizing the spell.  
  
-What are you doing?- Nadya inquired again, amused.  
  
I didn't reply. I had to admit I enjoyed their anticipation. I just ordered my invisible creature to pour half the content of the bucket into the other one. It was a simple command. What could possibly go wrong? The bucket started trembling as the invisible creature tried to lift it. The bucket floated up slowly, trembling, and, as it reached the appropriate level… it fell down noisily to the ground, violently spilling its content on the floor, chairs, and furniture. I let a shocked cry out. How had it happened? Nadya started laughing out loud, breaking the silence that ensued my cry. Arthur and Argentea remained silent, the first one in shock, the latter in anger, while the owls had just woken up with the noise and didn't know what was going on.  
  
-Clean it up!- I yelled at the invisible creature in frustration, even knowing that it was nothing more than an extension of my own will and my anger meant nothing to it- Quick!  
  
Nothing happened. I pulled out a few pieces of cloth from my bag and threw them in the invisible force's direction, yelling at it again to clean up the place. My anger, though, only hid my embarrassment.  
  
-At least we still have the Unseen Servant to clean this mess…- Arthur observed, trying to see the bright side of a frustratingly ridiculous situation.  
  
-Unseen servant?- I protested- More like a useless servant!  
  
Argentea rolled her eyes.  
  
-I told you the buckets were not a good idea.- She said, as if the inanimate objects were the ones to blame, not me.  
  
-Should we help cleaning?- Nadya asked, already recovered from her sudden burst of nervous laughter.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
-Let it clean its own mess.  
  
A noxious smell was invading the room, impossible not to notice even from the farthest corners, and the Useless Servant wasn't especially fast at its job. It took it quite a long while to finish and, even after the disaster was cleaned, the smell remained. I tried spreading some of the fragrances I had "borrowed" from Nazhena's castle and that remained forgotten at the bottom of my backpack, but I only got a stronger yet not much more pleasant scent. Finally, Arthur and Argentea convinced me to stop trying to fix it, because I only kept making it worse, and we went to bed. I fell asleep with Argentea by my side, her face sunken on the curve of my neck because, according to her own words, I "must be the only thing in the whole room that doesn't smell like a tavern's back alley". Before I closed my eyes, I couldn't avoid thinking for a while about the embarrassment that we would face when we had to explain the foul smell and the damp floor to our Triaxian hosts. Hopefully, it would be nice and dry the next day. Hopefully.


	91. KILEANNA

We were woken up by the sound of someone knocking furiously on our door. I didn't know what time it was, but I felt like I could use a couple more hours of sleep. Nadya jumped out of bed even before I was fully awake and ran to the door.  
  
-It has started!- A voice cried out from the outside before Nadya reached the door- Get ready, the attack will begin at dawn!  
  
Fortunately, the spell that allowed Arthur and me to understand the language hadn't faded yet, though I wasn't sure how much longer it would last. Argentea, despite her lack of knowledge of the Triaxian tongue, was already getting her armor on. She was probably able to recognize a call to arms in any language. Nadya opened the door and took a look outside. The sky was still pitch black except for the strange stars, without any signs of dawn on the horizon. A freezing breeze entered the room, but it felt strangely pleasant, as it renewed the air in the room, still loaded with a disgusting rancid smell because of last night's incident.  
  
Outside, everything seemed calm, no signs of any impending attack. If there were any ongoing preparations for the battle, they were happening beyond our sight.  
  
-It seems we still have some time to get our spells ready.- Arthur said behind me, reaching for his spellbook.  
  
-Whatever, but keep the door open.- Argentea replied.  
  
While Arthur and I got into our daily preparations, Nadya helped Argentea put her armor on and then both dedicated the rest of the time to making sure their weapons were on point, as if someone could have sabotaged them during the night. There was an evident tension, and the apparent calm didn't help.  
  
That calm, though, was gone when Arthur and I finished our preparations. The battle hadn't started yet, but we could see the silhouettes of Spurhorn's dragonkin circling above the fortress in a defensive formation. The sun was just beginning to rise, a shy orange glow in the horizon allowing us to see the line of arbalists on the walls. On the other hand, the courtyard remained empty except for a few guards on the ground level entrances. The rest of the troops most likely remained inside the fortress, where the underground corridors allowed them to reach any strategic point without the risk of being targeted by hostile magic.  
  
As we came out of our room, a draconic figure descended towards us, carrying an armored rider over her shoulders. It was Commander Pharamol and her dragonkin companion, Amerenth.  
  
-Are you prepared?- He shouted out.  
  
-Yes, sir!- Arthur replied formally.  
  
-Stay alert for my indications- he commanded us-. I will tell you where to go during the battle.  
  
-Yes, sir!- Arthur and I repeated in unison.  
  
Having said that, Amerenth rose up flight and joined Spurhorn's aerial defenders, while we shared the Commander's indications with Argentea and Nadya. Arthur cast some protective spells on us, as well as renewing our capacity to understand the Triaxian language. I was surprised that he didn't choose to use the spell on Argentea instead of wasting it on me again, but he said that it wasn't a good idea to change who our speakers were now. I suspected that the real reason had something to do with Argentea being still upset about the bucket incident, but I thought it was better not to dig deeper.  
  
Arthur was finishing casting some spells against the cold on us when the horn started sounding. The people at the walls prepared their crossbows and, shortly after, we saw a cloud of winged creatures emerge from the distance. As they got closer, I recognized the frost drakes that we had eluded the previous day, some of them carrying people on their backs.  
  
-I'm going to cast Flight on all of you, so we can move freely.- Arthur said hurriedly. Unlike his other spells, Flight only lasted for about an hour or two, and every single minute could be precious, thus his decision to wait until the last moment.  
  
-Foreigners!- Commander Pharamol's voice roared above us- Defend the western tower!  
  
-West!- Arthur repeated for the ones who didn't understand the language.  
  
Without hesitation, Argentea took flight, and we followed her. Ahead of us, the frost drakes had reached the walls with the help of their thick scales and the dim light of the dawn that hampered the arbalists' aim. Despite that, some of the drakes were seriously injured and, as we got closer, one of them was shot down by a ballista bolt from a nearby tower. The drakes launched a coordinated attack with their freezing breaths, forcing the people on the walls to break their formation and reach for cover, while the few carrying people on their back waited until the ballistas were reloading to leave the cover that their fellows provided and each headed to a different tower, discharging the freezing mist of their breath on the top, where the ballistas and their operators were placed.  
  
We arrived shortly after three Triaxian soldiers jumped down to the top of the tower from the drake they were riding, wielding heavy two-handed swords. Their armor was lighter than the one Pharamol's troops wore, allowing us to see their faces covered in war paint. I feared that they would kill everyone in the tower if we didn't stop them quickly, but they completely ignored the men that the drake had knocked down and started hitting the ballista. Meanwhile, the rest of the drakes were retreating. The goal of the attack wasn't to kill or maim the defenders at the walls, but to destroy the siege weapons! While Spurhorn's dragonkin preyed on the drakes that didn't manage to get away fast enough, we focused on the enemies in front of us; we had to stop them before they caused irreparable damage to the ballista's engine and then assist the fallen operators, if they were still alive.  
  
Argentea led the charge but, before she reached the attackers, I had already put one of them to sleep. Nadya needed to approach too. Though she had a long reach with her bow, her human sight didn't allow her to see in the dim light of dawn save from a rather close distance. Arthur was in a similar situation but at least he had his invisibility to keep him safe, but an unusual issue arose. Instead of going invisible as usual, he turned into a translucent figure glowing green, illuminated by a lantern hanging from the inner side of the wall that we hadn't paid attention to before. Protecting Spurhorn against invisible attackers was a clever move, but it was so annoying when it played against us! That we hadn't been told before only revealed how little they trusted us.  
  
Using the momentum of the charge, Argentea slammed one of the attackers against the wall with her shield, pushing him away from the siege weapon and cutting through his belly before he could even react. With a gruesome wound spurting blood across his leather armor and cornered against a wall, fighting back didn't seem like the most sensible choice, but our enemy didn't feel fear or pain, just mindless determination. Pushing Argentea back to gain some space to maneuver, he released a powerful blow that she deflected skillfully. By himself he wasn't a rival for Argentea but he wasn't alone. A second Triaxian soldier approached, kicking her sleeping companion along the way to wake him up and trying to outflank Argentea. Nadya fired three arrows at the wounded warrior before he noticed he was already dead and fell to the ground. Argentea maneuvered quickly to parry the attack of the second enemy, but she wasn't in the best position to do so and she received a full impact on her torso that could have been lethal had it not been for the shoulder guard and the metal chest plate. I had to push the images of death away from my head and focus. The last Triaxian soldier was already fully awake and ready to fight, so Argentea was at risk of being outflanked again. I had to do something. Behind me, I heard Arthur saying the words of a summoning spell. Out of nowhere, a raging lion appeared, pouncing at the soldier that had just attacked Argentea, who managed to react right in time and interposed her massive sword between her and the animal to protect herself from being caught in his claws and jaws. That created a window of opportunity for Argentea to take the offensive again and slam her shield against the Drakelands woman's face. As Nadya readied another couple of arrows to be fired together, I pointed at the wounded enemy and cursed her to lower her defenses. It wasn't my best trick but I knew I had to overcome my fears and save my most powerful spells. The fight had just begun, and we didn't know what awaited us next.

  
  
Nadya's arrows hit the enemy soldier on the chest, right below the left shoulder, piercing through the leather armor. At first, I thought she hadn't hit any vital points but, as the Triaxian attacked, delivering a powerful blow that Argentea parried with her shield, the arrow wound started bleeding profusely. She roared in rage, throwing herself over Argentea and biting her face like a rabid animal. Argentea looked at her with her eyes wide open, as if not fully believing what had just happened, and prepared herself to attack again when I suddenly I lost sight of her, surrounded by a freezing mist. It felt like needles under my skin though, aside from the pain and a slight numbness on my hands and face, it didn't cause me much harm thanks to Arthur's magical protections. The mist faded instantly but, where had it come from? I looked up and saw a large frost drake who had managed to approach in the chaos of the battle and was swooping down to the tower. I didn't know if it was coming for us or trying to pick up the soldiers to retreat, but it was irrelevant: we were still in the middle.  
  
-Take care of the dragon, I can handle these!- Argentea commanded as she blocked a hit from the warrior that remained unwounded. The other one had fallen under the lion's claws and was struggling to push him away with all her remaining strength.  
  
I didn't want to leave Argentea down to her luck, but I had to admit that we were the ones with the biggest problem right now, and she had the help from Arthur's lion at least, so I did as she said and focused my attention on the frost drake. Removing it from the battlefield in one move was beyond my capabilities: frost drakes were impervious to cold and, like true dragons, unaffected by magical sleep. They weren't immune to arrows, though, so improving Nadya's chance to hit seemed like the most sensible course of action. I cursed the drake while Nadya prepared her bow. The drake swept down towards us. It had almost reached us when the arrows hit, the first on its neck and the second on the axillary, where the scales were far softer. The creature let a terrifying shriek out as it flapped its wounded wing in pain, but it recovered quickly and fell over Nadya with its claws outstretched like an eagle. Before it reached her, Nadya managed to fire a third arrow, right to the drake's eye, but it wasn't enough to stop it. The creature used the momentum and its own weight to outpower Nadya, who'd have been thrust to the ground had the drake not caught her. The monster had already sunk its teeth on Nadya's abdomen when Arthur pronounced the words of a spell. A gust of flames came out from his hands and towards the drake with Nadya caught in the middle. She had a look of pure terror in her eyes but I wasn't worried in the slightest. I had recognized the words of the spell and knew that it was a harmless illusion. The drake reacted to it as if it was real, though, and, moved by its natural aversion to fire, it flinched in panic, releasing the grip over Nadya in the process. She was badly hurt, with the right side of her leather armor marked with the drake's fangs and tainted in blood but, despite her evident pain, she maneuvered to get some space between her and the enemy and shot another arrow to its throat. As I cast a second curse on the drake to hinder its moves even more, it turned around, attempting to hit Nadya with a potent sweep of its tail and flapping its wings vehemently to try and regain some altitude. Was it trying to retreat, with all the dragonkin from Spurhorn viciously attacking anyone who attempted to escape the fray? It seemed unlikely, but Nadya wouldn't give us a chance to find out. Maneuvering to avoid the drake's tail, she positioned herself below it and aimed for the already wounded wing, hitting right where the first arrow had, piercing deeper into the muscle. The draconic beast desperately attempted to keep flying but, with a nearly paralyzed wing, it couldn't avoid plummeting down to the ground, where Spurhorn's infantry fell over it to put its life to a quick end.  
  
-Are you alright?- Argentea's asked from the tower, unable to get a clear sight of what was happening. One of the attackers was still standing and, despite him being badly hurt by both Argentea's sword and the lion's claws and teeth, kept fighting like a cornered beast. Argentea had a few bleeding wounds, and a loose shoulder pad, but she stood strong.  
  
-Better than you!- Nadya replied, obviously lying, though she was still able to hold her bow with a firm hand to make a quick shot against the Drakelands' soldier without him seeing it coming. As the arrow pierced his back, between the ribs, he fell on his knees, gasping for air. Argentea took a step forward, slitting his throat with a swift move of her sword before giving Nadya a defiant stare. "I said I could handle them!" She seemed to be saying.- You're welcome!- Nadya said teasingly.  
  
Meanwhile, Arthur had approached the fallen Triaxian people at the tower to examine them. He looked at me.  
  
-This one is still alive- he said-. Can you heal them?  
  
I nodded, though I was more worried about Argentea and Nadya, who were wounded and still bleeding.  
  
-Will you be alright?- I asked them.  
  
-Attend them.- Argentea replied. Behind her, Nadya nodded.  
  
I landed on the top of the tower, next to the broken ballista, and approached one of the fallen operators. He was covered in frost, with his skin scorched by the drake's freezing breath. But, most importantly, he was still alive. Up in the sky, the attackers had retreated or fallen, and only Spurhorns' dragonkin and their riders remained. It appeared to be safe to take the time to attend the wounded. I knelt down and, one by one, I summoned my healing energies on them. They woke up immediately, alarmed and disoriented, still convinced to be under attack, though they calmed down quickly.  
  
-Can you fix the ballista?- Argentea asked them, protesting with a loud grunt afterwards, as she noticed their confused stares and remembered they couldn't understand her.  
  
-Can you fix it?- Arthur repeated in the Triaxian language, pointing at the siege weapon.  
  
While the operators checked out the extent of the damage on the ballista, I did the same with Nadya and Argentea. Of course, Argentea insisted that I took care of Nadya's wounds first and, though I was worried that I wouldn't have time to heal her before we got back to the fray, I obeyed. Above us, some of the dragonkin were flying west, most likely to face a new attack. I called forth my healing powers on Nadya, but the drake's bite was deeper than it seemed at first sight, and she was still wounded after I used my magic on her.  
  
-I'm using a spell to make you receptive to my healing energies again- I told Nadya-. Don't resist it.  
  
-A curse.- Arthur said with a judgemental stare.  
  
Nadya had already expressed her conformity with that spell before, but this time she seemed to consider it for a second before she nodded.  
  
-Go on.- She said, hurriedly.  
  
As I cast my spell on her, I felt a channel for my magic open, but something was not right. It felt somehow… weaker. I tried to push raw magic energies in to heal her, but nothing happened.  
  
-It's not working!- I cried out in frustration.  
  
-It should have never worked- Arthur declared-. Curses are not supposed to be beneficial.  
  
-But it worked before!- I protested- Why isn't it working?  
  
-Is it relevant right now?- Argentea nagged me, staring at the distance. The sun had risen between the mountains and its faint light allowed us to see a second wave of drakes approaching from the West- Hurry up!  
  
Argentea was right. It wasn't the moment. I nodded and cast a regular healing spell on Nadya, then descended by Argentea's side and channeled some more raw magic energy to cure her wounds. Next to us, the ballista operators were working quickly to repair the broken engine. The damage didn't seem serious, but they needed to replace some cords and nail a couple wooden pieces together.  
  
-When will we have those ballistas ready?- A voice asked above us. I didn't need to look up to recognize Pharamol's voice.  
  
-It will take me a while!- A single voice replied from the nearby tower, sounding overwhelmed.  
  
-Just a minute or two, commander!- One of the men I had just healed said.  
  
Amerenth sighed with evident disgust.  
  
-They're pushing a siege tower up the cliffs- the Commander informed us-. I need you to stop it. We will cover you.  
  
-Understood!- Arthur acknowledged.  
  
I flew up so I could have a glimpse of the situation out of the walls. In the sky, Spurhorn's dragonkin had already met the second wave of drakes but what I was looking for was below our feet. Surfacing from the nearby peaks, the top of the siege tower could be seen, moving at an unexpected speed given the cliff's slope, thanks to the two massive beasts pulling it. I hadn't the best view from my position, but it was enough to see the multiple heads of the creatures attached to what seemed to be serpents bodies. Of course, I had heard stories of hydras before, but these two seemed larger and more terrifying that I had ever imagined, and there were a couple of frost drakes that remained closed to them, disregarding the war that was going on up in the skies. Was Commander Pharamol sending us to our death? The hydras seemed like more than we could take, and Argentea was still not completely healed but, still, if we didn't act fast, they would get past the wall and the situation would get much worse.  
  
-Hydras!- I announced in common, then addressed the Commander in his language- Will teleportation work once we get out of the walls?  
  
Amerenth nodded.  
  
-Just don't try to get inside.- She said.  
  
-Alright, I can teleport us…- I started explaining in Common.  
  
-Do it!- Argentea commanded without waiting for me to finish.  
  
I nodded.  
  
-Follow me, then.- I said, flying out of the walls as I tried hard to stop thinking about Argentea's wounds. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her because I hadn't healed her properly… but neither would I if Spurhorn fell because we didn't act quick enough.  
  
I grabbed Nadya and Argentea's arms. Now that we were out of the walls, Arthur's silhouette had stopped glowing green and he was effectively invisible, so I couldn't see him, but I felt his hand on my shoulder. I said the words for a short range teleport and, in the blink of an eye, we were floating above the siege tower. Now, from a close distance, the hydras seemed even more terrible. All the hydras I had seen in books were depicted with snake-like heads, but these appeared to be draconic in nature. We must be insane to face them. Above us, the fight continued in the sky, but we knew we wouldn't get any help from there. We'd be lucky enough if they managed to stop more enemies from reaching us.

For an instant after our arrival we seemed to go unnoticed. The hydras kept pulling the siege tower as Nadya aimed her bow towards one of them. The drakes were the first to react to our presence, greeting us with the combined force of their cold breath. Arthur's protection still remained though, and the freezing mist felt barely damaging to us. It was enough to catch the hydras' attention however, who looked up with their many eyes to check out what was going on. They had definitely seen us, and their necks were long enough to reach the top of the tower. This renewed my sense of impending danger but, contradicting my worst expectations, they just kept pulling, now with renewed urgency. I hadn't taken into consideration the tower's weight and the fact that, if the hydras stopped pulling, they could end up being dragged down the cliff by it.  
  
-Focus on the drakes!- I said, considering them the real danger- I think I can slow down the tower!  
  
Nadya nodded and turned around, discharging the two arrows that she had prepared for the hydras on one of the drakes. Like in the previous fight, she seemed to know where the drake's vulnerable points were.  
  
-I must thank Valinor for the lessons!- She said in excitement, after scoring the third perfect hit.  
  
-Focus!- Argentea warned her, as the wounded drake swooped down towards us. She didn't make any attempt to charge but waited for the drakes to approach. The skies were theirs, but if we forced them to come down to the top of the tower, we could make it more difficult for them to maneuver.  
  
It was clear that the wounded drake was trying to reach for Nadya, but Argentea reacted quickly, interposing in its way. Disdainfully, the drake attempted to reave her with its claw and get past her, but it didn't manage to correct the course of its flight fast enough and hit the ground, landing next to Argentea, who took the opportunity to fall over it with sword and shield. Furious, the drake closed its jaws around Argentea's torso and tried to throw her down the tower, shrieking in surprise when she remained floating next to it instead.  
  
-Are you alright?- I asked, frightened.  
  
-Just do your thing!- She replied.  
  
The hydras kept climbing up relentlessly. The walls stood in front of us, closer and closer. I obeyed and invoked my sleep curse on the largest hydra. Due to its similarities with a dragon, I was unsure if it would work, but as the massive creature fell to the ground, immobile, I confirmed that it didn't share its distant cousins' immunity. The second hydra, now loaded with the siege tower plus her sleeping companion, kept pulling desperately, unable to carry the whole load all by itself. Meanwhile, the second drake had descended upon us and joined its peer in trying to surpass Argentea's one woman barrier. She was overwhelmed, parrying and blocking attacks right and left, but she kept pivoting around to keep them from reaching Nadya. Because of that, she had already got a few bites and scratches, but her armor took the most and worst part of them, and Arthur's protective spells helped to keep her safe. Nadya remained behind her, maneuvering to get a clear shot at the wounded drake while avoiding getting exposed to its attacks. From such a close distance, her bow was especially deadly, and soon the first drake fell down from the tower with an arrow in the throat. Not far from there, a silver dragonkin fell down from the sky, with its wings torn by claws and multiple wounds across their body. The rider tried to unclasp the straps that kept him tied to the saddle before hitting the ground, but he wasn't fast enough and he ended up trapped under his mount's massive body. It was a horrible sight that distracted me for a moment, but as the tower shook again, pulled a few steps forward by the remaining hydra, I remembered what I had to do. My duty was to keep the tower from reaching the walls. I channeled my sleep magic again, but not only did it not work but called the hydra's attention. Two of its heads turned around and snapped its fangs towards me, making my heart bump in fear but, as it realized that I was out of reach, it switched its attention to the straps that kept it tied to the tower, trying to free itself. The tower shook again under our feet and, for a moment, I thought it was going to fall. Nadya jumped up, alarmed, and stood floating in the air while she took advantage of her higher position to fire a lethal arrow that penetrated the drake's skull through the left eye at the same time that it exhaled its freezing breath once more, disappearing behind a cloud of mist that was as harmless to us as the last time. We didn't see it fall, but I heard a dull thud when it hit the ground. When the mist vanished, Nadya had already turned around to aim at the hydra, that had almost broken loose.  
  
-Wait- Arthur's serene voice came from somewhere near Argentea-. I am going to try something. Get away from the tower.  
  
What was he going to do? He had never been an expert on damaging magic. And yet, he was chanting the words of an offensive spell, though one that only affected structures. Suddenly, I understood. The hydras only posed a threat because they carried the tool to get a full army inside Spurhorn. The fortress was meant to be accessed only from the air, with its tall, vertical walls with no gates. The limbless serpents had no means to make it into Spurhorn. It was the siege tower that must be destroyed. As we moved up and away from it, Arthur's invisibility faded and we saw one portion of the siege tower blow away, including one of the wheels. Like in slow motion, the tower started leaning to the broken side, pulling from the two hydras, and soon crashed against the ground, its top crushed against a great rock.  
  
-Good job!- Argentea said.  
  
Arthur nodded.  
  
-Thanks- he replied-. Now let's get out of here.  
  
In the skies, the battle still raged on and, in the distance, we could see the silhouettes of armed Triaxian people approaching. We wouldn't be safe until we got back to the fortress. I couldn't help it but take a last look at the fallen dragonkin and their rider. Maybe we could still help them.  
  
-They are dead- Argentea said, reading my mind-. Let us go back.  
  
I looked at her. The wounds that I hadn't fully healed had started bleeding again, adding to the new ones she had gotten. She was right. Staying longer was too risky. We flew back to the relative safety within the fortress, where the wounded troops were being led inside the heavily guarded main keep. The assembly hall had been repurposed as a sort of field infirmary and resting zone, given the rapid access from the outer courtyard and defensibility. Jarilne, the near-blind Triaxian priestess, was in charge of the healers, rationing the magic healing to the ones who needed it the most. The number of wounded soldiers, both Triaxian people and dragonkin, was terrifying and discouraging, given that the fight seemed to have just started, and I didn't even want to think of the ones who hadn't made it to the infirmary.  
  
Despite how busy she seemed and her poor eyesight, Jarilne noticed us as we entered and came to lend us assistance, to which I replied offering her my help in return. I could channel my healing energies on every wounded person in the room, provided we had enough time. Maybe that wouldn't do much to help the ones with massive wounds, but I could send the ones with minor injuries back to battle without much effort. Of course, healing Argentea was my number one priority but, if Jarilne could heal her, I could easily take care of the rest of them. Predictably, the priestess agreed to my proposition, thanking me repeatedly for my kindness until her gratitude made me feel uncomfortable. After all the risk and tension in the battlefield, putting my healing powers to good use felt like something I would gladly keep doing all day. But I wouldn't be so lucky. The battle hadn't finished, and I kept counting the minutes until we got the call to get back to it.


	92. KILEANNA

All my life, watching people suffer has awoken strong feelings in me. It's a strange combination of sadistic joy and rejection that has become stronger as I grew older. On the other hand, alleviating other people's suffering feels contrary to my nature, like something tried to pull me away from it and yet, that day assisting the wounded Triaxians at the infirmary I felt a realisation I had never experienced. For the first time in my life I was healing a large group of people that I didn't really know or share any emotional bonds with. And it felt good. It was like spitting on my mother's face, turning my back on my corrupted blood, and that was sort of empowering. So much that, when we started to hear fight sounds outside and realized that it was time to once again join the fray, I didn't want to leave. There were still so many wounded people waiting for me to help them. But, though we hadn't gotten any orders yet, we were probably needed outside. Argentea and the others were already heading to the doors and I wouldn't leave them alone. Arthur's protections were still active but the spells that allowed us to fly were gone, so I invoked my flight magic before I followed them.

The heavy doors opened in front of us and we stepped out, together with a small group of Triaxian soldiers who, like us, were prepared to rejoin the battle. Outside, it was snowing heavily and it was impossible to see more than a few steps ahead, but we could hear the sound of steel clashing.

-They are trying to get inside through the blockhouses!- One of the guards who remained watching the main entrance announced, pointing left with his halberd as we got out.

We ran as fast as we could, moving with the rest of the soldiers while Arthur translated the information to Argentea and Nadya. When we arrived to the nearest blockhouse, there were three Triaxian men from Spurhorn's guard laying on the ground, covered in blood. A small group of Drakeland soldiers battered their warhammers heavily on the metal door, which had started to bend as though it was being beaten by a battering ram. I didn't have to look closer to identify them as adamantine weapons: I had already seen Argentea's "key" sword in action a few times. Nadya aimed her bow and we started to get closer to join the fight until Arthur's voice made us stop.

-Look there.- He said, pointing with a nod at an indefinite place. I saw nothing but falling snow. I squinted my eyes, and I seemed to notice a couple of blurry silhouettes moving from the nearby wall towards the next blockhouse. I couldn't even be certain that they were actually there and that I wasn't just seeing what I wanted to see, but Argentea was already running towards them, so I followed her. Arthur and Nadya came after us, the latter with a couple of arrows in her bow ready to be fired. As we approached, a third silhouette became evident, as all of them became closer and clearer until the unequivocal shape of three barbaric soldiers from the Drakelands was revealed. One of them was armed with what appeared to be a large hammer, like the ones who had seen before, while the other two carried battle axes. They continued running towards the blockhouse, showing no hint of having noticed us. Nadya aimed for the legs of the one in the back, trying to slow him down, but the heavy snowfall didn't allow us to get a clear view of the enemy and she missed. We needed to get closer.

When we got to them, they had already reached the blockhouse and one of them started to pound at the metal doors, making a booming noise. They were anything but subtle. Neither we were, though, and we were inevitably noticed when the two that weren't attacking the doors turned around to check out the perimeter. They emitted a loud guttural cry and charged at Argentea, who was charging at them at the same time. As they clashed, I saw one of them pushed backwards by Argentea's shield while the other tried to outflank her. Meanwhile, they had left their colleague alone with the door, likely trusting us not to be able to get past the two of them. I could fly, though, and I didn't believe that they could make use of their javelins easily while engaged in close-quarter combat with Argentea, so I took the risk. I flew over the attackers and hovered right above the one pounding at the door. So focused was she that she didn't notice me until I cried out: "Go to sleep!" Then she gave me a surprised stare before her eyes closed and she fell to the ground. From my position, the snow curtain covered the smaller details of what was going on behind me, but I could see that Argentea had been surrounded by the two remaining soldiers in a way that she could barely maneuver. I saw her being hit and heard her cry in pain but, as I flew back to her to assist her, I realized that one of the attackers was already severely wounded. He had a couple of deep cuts from Argentea's sword, but the grossest wounds had been made by her shield: one of the spikes had pierced through the soft tissue of the cheek, making his face a nightmare. There was blood dripping from his mouth, open in what seemed a permanent gesture of surprise. As I flew past him, he made the mistake of looking at me for less than a second, which was enough for Argentea to take advantage, step forward and slit his throat. She wasn't quick enough to completely dodge the second warrior's axe, though, and despite avoiding the powerful blow crushing her spine, she still got badly hit on the side. I let a cry of despair out at the same time that she howled in pain. Nadya grunted in frustration. She didn't seem to be having her usual success. The wind and snow hampered her aim, and she had already missed a few hits. Arthur didn't seem pleased either. All the protective magic that he had used on us prior to the battle had left him with little remaining spells. But, at least, I could always rely on my sleep magic. I could hear people approaching, and I was unsure if they were allies or enemies, so I needed to buy us some time to heal Argentea before they arrived. Pointing my finger at the remaining warrior, I whispered my sleeping curse. But, somehow, he resisted it. Argentea was badly wounded, they were coming for us, and that damned hairy guy had resisted my magic. Things were going badly.

I invoked a healing spell and stored the energy in my hair, flying towards Argentea to deliver it. Pictures of the fight against my mother, Caigreal, and their blazing sister crowded my mind. I didn't want to lose her again. Argentea pushed the Drakelands' soldier back with her shield to reposition herself and catch some breath. She was actually far from defenseless, I knew, but that didn't push my fears away. I touched her gently with my hair and released the curative energy on her, begging to anyone who would listen that it was enough. It was my best (and last) healing spell. Meanwhile, Nadya kept trying to knock the enemy down. She shot a couple of arrows, though she didn't hit any vital points, and the Drakelands' resumed his attack, charging forward with his axe. Argentea interposed her shield just in time, though the strength of the hit made her lose balance and almost fall. Despite my healing spell, she was still wounded. The voices and steps were almost over us now. We needed to end this quickly.

-You can't defend yourself from us- I hissed at the enemy with my most ominous voice, invoking a curse on him. Given the circumstances, it was the best I could do-. Attack!- I cried out to my friends.

-What do you think we're doing?- Nadya protested, with an arrow ready to be shot. She pivoted to one side, trying to find a good angle and released the arrow, which impacted on the warrior's belly. Her snort of frustration made me think she had missed the spot she was aiming for, though. On the other hand, Argentea didn't miss. She delivered a couple of well placed blows with her sword, before shield bashing him away again. He fell to the ground, not defeated yet, but badly wounded. Argentea stepped forward quickly to finish him before he got up again, but Nadya was faster. One of her arrows pierced his throat and she let a satisfied sigh out.

-Oh, yes- she said in relief-. This is why it is a bad idea to hunt in a snowstorm.

-Are you alright?- I asked Argentea.

Ignoring me, she strode in the direction of the steps, ready to keep fighting. The instant after, we were outnumbered by armored warriors. My heart stopped beating for a second before I identified them as Spurhorn's defense. We were safe. They asked us if our perimeter was safe and continued to the next blockhouse. Argentea wanted to follow them, but I insisted in checking out the seriousness of her wounds first.

-Are you alright?- Argentea asked me, mimicking my previous question with a slightly upset tone.

-It wasn't I who was hurt.- I replied in confusion.

-For some time now, you have been close to panicking every time we get into battle- she said with a severe voice-. You need to stop it and focus. You will get yourself killed.

In my head, she didn't mean "yourself" but "us". And it hurt so much because she was right. I felt a sudden urge to cry, but I bit my lip and nodded at Argentea instead. How could I tell her how afraid I was of losing her, or Cat, or one of the others?

-I'm sorry.- I said with a thin voice.

-Just stay calm.- Argentea replied warmly.

I nodded again, and then saw Arthur's eyes on me, that serene stare that made him seem older than he was. He understood. Mostly. Even if he wasn't aware of my true feelings for Argentea, he had realized how much of an impact her death had had on me. I wondered if it had affected him similarly. Like his cousin, he rarely gave his feelings away, though I'd swear that I saw a hint of relief in his eyes when I said Argentea's wounds were mostly healed. They might tear open if she exerted too much effort but at least her life wasn't in danger. Of course she didn't want to stay away from the battle but, thankfully, the situation seemed under control. There was a patrol in charge of searching and eliminating intruders, and we were ordered to guard the blockhouse against any possible attackers until further command.

I almost expected another group from the Drakelands to appear, but time passed and nothing happened. Arthur and Argentea were used to long watches, and Nadya killed time sharpening her arrows, but I soon started to get bored. And when I got bored, my mind started working on its own.

-Why do you think my curse on Nadya didn't work?- I asked out of nowhere. 

-Huh?- Asked Nadya, clearly not understanding what I meant. Arthur and Argentea remained silent, standing like statues. They took their job seriously.

-You know, before, when I tried to heal you, but my magic didn't work in making you permeable to my healing energies.- I explained.

Nadya nodded. I wasn't sure she was following me, though.

-Why do you think it happened?- I asked no one in particular and waited. No response- It worked back in Ergoth- again, silence-. Do you think that it has something to do with Artrosa? I felt stronger when I was close to Artrosa. Or maybe I'm just weaker in Triaxus- at this point, I wasn't sure anyone was listening-. What do you think?

Arthur broke his immobility and looked at me.

-See, I am probably as intrigued as you about this- he said with a deep, calm voice-, but maybe this is not the best moment to discuss it.

-Oh. Right. Sorry- I apologized-. I… You don't think I'm going to lose my magic… do you?

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

-Well, your magic is a mystery, so I cannot say, but, so far, it is just one spell. Let's not jump to precipitate conclusions. I would stay aware but wouldn't worry too much.

-Thanks.- I replied with a honest smile. Arthur was a real expert on magic and, even if he didn't have a clue about this specific concern, his words were comforting. I liked knowing I could count on him.

-Maybe we can have the High Sorcery to take a look at you when we get back- Arthur said. For some reason, that made me think of Audrey, and it gave me creeps. Would all wizards treat me as "nicely" as her? To be honest, Arthur hadn't been very kind to me at first either, and he was a good man.

"No, I'd rather not." I thought, yet I didn't express my opinion aloud. There was a long silence, until Arthur spoke again.

-In my opinion, you are better without cursing people to heal them. That was just wrong.

How wrong could it be if it could save a life? But I didn't want to argue again, not when I wasn't very convinced about my magic anyway. It was my mother's magic. The Winter Witches' magic. Baba Yaga's magic. Maybe it was inherently evil. And maybe I wasn't better than them. Who or what was Eternity anyway? What did it actually want from me? Those were the questions that I couldn't avoid thinking of during the long, uneventful watch.

The snowstorm subsided, and the sun showed itself timidly through the clouds. It had been a while since the last group of Drakelands' invaders got to the courtyard. Without the cover of the snow shroud, making it past the arbalists was near impossible. Even the skies seemed strangely empty after the previous skirmishes, which had been fought mostly on the air. After a while, troops started moving through the courtyard, and a young soldier approached us. Her armor was immaculate, revealing that she hadn't been in the battle.

-Commander Pharamol wants you to report to the conference room in the Lord’s Tower.- She informed us, pointing at the easternmost side of the wall.

"Report what?" I asked myself. "How we have been watching the snow fall for an hour, maybe more?" It made sense that he'd want to instruct us in our next assignment, though.

-Take us there.- Arthur replied.

The young soldier nodded and, saying no more, headed to the tower. We followed her, dodging as we could the groups of running soldiers. They were getting ready for something, but what? What was going on outside the walls? And, most important: were we ready to face it? I had noticed an absolute absence of dragonkin, and that worried me.

-What's going on?- I asked our guide as we moved through the courtyard. The Lord Tower wasn't far, but moving through the crowd slowed us down- How is the situation looking?

-We decimated their airborne troops, at a great cost- she explained-. Many of our dragonkin were wounded or killed, but we have left the Drakelands without the effectives to launch another aerial attack.

Arthur looked at the arbalists at the walls.

-That is good news. Breaking through the walls from land doesn't seem like an easy task.

-The infantry is gathering around the walls, though- the soldier replied-. They are planning something.

-Magic?- I asked, though my voice was barely audible in the middle of the crowd.

-Seems likely- Arthur agreed-, though they haven't displayed much magic so far.

The soldier shrugged. She was about to respond when we heard shouts of alarm coming from the top of the walls, loud enough to silence the noise in the courtyard. The arbalists aimed their crossbows and fired against a target beyond our sight. What was going on?

-Something is coming!- Someone in the middle of the crowd cried out- Get ready!

Spurhorn's warriors moved quickly to a defensive formation, while we remained in the middle of the courtyard. What should we do? Keep trying to reach Commander Pharamol or join the defenders? Argentea and Nadya seemed to be clear about it: before I could say anything, they already had their weapons prepared for whatever it was coming.

-Something is wrong.- Arthur frowned.

I looked at the top of the walls and realized what he meant. Some of the arbalists had stopped shooting and were just standing there, like frozen solid. I was wondering what had happened when something emerged from behind the walls. Its black wings stood out against the white clouds, and its scales reflected the faint sunlight. It was a truly majestic creature that I took for a dragon at first, before I noticed it had way too many limbs. I had never heard of such a creature before.

Ignoring the immobile arbalists around it the draconic beast started circling around the walls. The ballistas weren't prepared to shoot at such a close target, and the arbalists who could still move started running away from it. The ones who couldn't were paralyzed as well.

-It's turning people into stone!- Nadya warned, though most people couldn't understand her.

-Basilisk!- Arthur replied. It was a single word, but I got what he meant.

Basilisks were large eight-legged reptiles found in deserted lands, well known for their ability to turn people to stone. This one, though, seemed like someone had crossed a basilisk with a dragon. Something like a… dracolisk?

-Do not look at it!- Arthur cried out loud- Don't get close to it!- Then he repeated the same words in a lower voice, in Common, for Argentea and Nadya.

There was a moment of chaos as a second monster emerged and the soldiers who were backing away from the first one realized they were heading towards it. Both dracolisks did the same circular flight above the walls, each one in an opposite direction to trap the running arbalists between two fronts. They were clearing the path for the army waiting outside! We had to stop them quickly and Nadya and Argentea knew it: they already had their bows prepared.

-Hey! HEY!- Argentea cried out loud, as she shot an arrow that hit the creature's back scales inoffensively- Stupid beast! You son of a… lizard! Come here!

-It can't understand you, remember?- Nadya pointed out.

Argentea replied with a grunt of frustration, but I felt grateful that Nadya was right. Did we actually want to catch the attention of a monster who could petrify anything that looked at it from a close distance? The answer, according to Nadya, was apparently "yes", as she immediately got the dracolisk to turn around and shriek at her in rage when she hit him with a couple of arrows. It swept down the wall and, flying near the ground, headed towards us. Everyone around tried to get away from it before it turned them to stone but, after a second missed shot, Argentea grabbed back her sword and prepared to greet the monster.

-No!- I screamed in panic- We shouldn't get close!

-I just need to keep my eyes shut, right?- She asked rhetorically- Just tell me where to hit!

No, no, no. It was a terrible idea. It only took her to open her eyes for a second instinctively to be petrified forever. But I knew it wasn't the moment to argue, so I trusted her.

Nadya kept shooting at the dracolisk, which had started bleeding deeply from a wound at the neck, while Arthur cast a speed-enhancing spell to help Nadya shoot faster while helping the arbalists to run away from the second dracolisk. I, on the other hand, was useless. Most of my magic required me to approach enough to be turned into stone, so I had to limit my intervention to bless Nadya with some luck and start cackling to keep the blessing from wearing out, though I actually found the situation anything but funny.

While everybody was running away from the beast's path, Argentea was charging forward, and I had a terrible feeling about it. The dracolisk, seeing her coming, opened its mouth and, without stopping its move, spat a jet of oily black bile that rained over Argentea and everyone in a line behind her. I was horrified to see some people fall to the ground, trying to clean the sticky substance from their faces as it melted their skin away. Argentea, fortunately, was covering her face behind her shield. The acidic spit fell mostly over her torso and legs, slipping down her breastplate without leaving more than a few blackened stains on the steel, but corroding the leather of the clothes on her arms and legs and causing her some painful-looking burns. Still, she didn't cease on her charge. As she got closer to the beast, I looked away for a moment, in fear that she would be petrified, and saw Arthur covered in black goo. He seemed to be fine, though: his protective magic had kept him mostly intact, yet still dirty. Suddenly, I heard a loud shriek coming from the dracolisk. I was afraid to look, but I needed to know what was going on, so I did. Argentea had raised her sword as the dracolisk flew by, causing it to collide with it and opening a long wound on its side, right below the left wing. The monster had lost balance, and the first thing I saw was it plummeting to the ground behind Argentea. Before she could turn around, it rose on its four hind legs and attacked, hissing like a steaming pot.

Nadya kept firing arrows, but the monster, in its rage, didn't even seem to notice them. There was a hideous scraping sound as the dracolisk's claws met the steel of Argentea's armor and, for a moment, I thought that it hadn't managed to hurt her. Then, as she turned around and interposed her shield between her and the monster's jaws, I realized that its nails had cut deep through her arm. Was it too much to ask that she didn't risk her life in every battle we fought? She wasn't badly wounded yet, but she was in clear disadvantage, blind-fighting a beast twice as large as her, and Arthur and I couldn't do much to help her. I kept cackling maniacally to keep Nadya's aim sharp. Now it was all up to Argentea and her. And they had to be fast: the second dracolisk was still free and chasing the arbalists on the walls. The few who had managed to get down the walls were running to find a good shooting angle to try and bring the monster down, while Spurhorn's infantry kept throwing javelins at it with a very limited success due to the distance they needed to keep to avoid being petrified.

Argentea had her shield compromised in keeping the monster's jaws away, but she still had her sword, and she only had to push it forward to stab the dracolisk's belly, so she charged all her weight in a single hit to overcome its scaly armor. Shrieking in pain, the monster launched a claw attack, slashing Argentea's face and neck. She grunted and flinched covering her face with her shield's arm. The dracolisk crouched and spread its wings, preparing to jump over her, but Nadya's arrows arrived right in time. One to the throat and a second one to the chest, near the heart, stopped it right where it was. It coughed helplessly before falling to the ground, agonizing.

-Don't open your eyes, it's still alive!- Nadya warned Argentea, who grunted affirmatively.

A couple more arrows hit the dracolisk before it definitely stopped moving and Nadya switched her attention to the one at the walls. Argentea imitated her, turning her back on the dead monster and positioning herself to intercept the one that was still a threat, even though she was unlikely to survive another fight like the latest one.

-Kill it!- I cried out, begging to Nadya desperately, as I forced myself to keep laughing- Kill it quick!

Touching Argentea's shoulder gently, I shared a bit of luck with her too, hoping that it would be of some use if she ended up fighting the second dracolisk. Nadya was doing her best so that didn't happen, shooting faster than ever thanks to Arthur's spell, my blessings, and a lot of determination. She barely missed a shot, piercing the monster's flesh with her arrows, though it didn't seem to pay much attention to her. There were two more petrified soldiers, and I found myself thanking that it was them and not one of us.

Our luck wouldn't last forever, though. One lucky shot to the dracolisk's neck and the beast suddenly stopped ignoring that we were there. It turned its face towards us and looked at Nadya with fire in its yellow eyes before opening its mouth and launching a jet of acidic spit in her direction. Once again, Nadya's reflexes surprised me when she rolled to the side, nimbly evading the attack and crouching up quickly, ready to shoot again. She narrowed her eyes with a defiant smile before she fired another arrow to the dracolisk's throat. Swooping down from the wall, the monster flew towards us, leaving a trail of blood drops behind it. Nadya stood up without taking her eyes off from the enemy as she grabbed one arrow after another from her quiver and fired them with surgical precision. Argentea was ready to meet the dracolisk as it passed but, with some good fortune and skill, I hoped it wouldn't be necessary. Nadya's latest shot had hit the monster right in the eye, leaving it half blind and making it shriek in pain, but it didn't cease on its charge. Its eyes remained fixed on Nadya, not paying attention to Argentea, even though she was in its way.

-It's getting too close!- Arthur warned as he walked backwards- Move back!

I nodded and followed him, but Nadya stood still.

-I can take it!- She replied. The remaining arbalists had joined her in trying to kill the monster before it reached us, but few had a good shooting angle, and the ballistas were slow to reload.

A couple arrows on the chest later, the dracolisk reached Argentea's position. Like with the latest one, she interposed her sword to try and stop it from going further. This time, though, not seeing her target made her miscalculate the distance, and the dracolisk flew past her unharmed. I noticed that Nadya got tense for a moment, as if she was about to run away, while Argentea snorted in frustration and turned around, cutting the air where the dracolisk had been a second ago. Now the monster was almost over Nadya, and it was her last chance before having to look away or be turned to stone. She mounted a pair of arrows on her bow and fired quickly, readying a third arrow even before she had time to know if the first ones had hit the target. The monster collapsed to the ground breathing heavily in clear distress, but Nadya kept shooting until it was clear it was dead. Argentea looked around to make sure there were no more threats and leaned on her knees, exhausted.

There was a moment of silence, as everyone stood still, expecting the next attack to arrive, but nothing happened. I retrieved Argentea's bow from the ground and handed it to her, while Spurhorn's people went to check on the petrified soldiers and get back to their positions.

-I can't heal you right now- I said to Argentea apologetically-. Are you alright?

-Yes.- She replied, breathing heavily.

Suddenly, a lot of new people started filling the courtyard, fully armed and ready to battle. The reinforcements were late. For a moment, I got upset that they had been so slow, but then I realized how fast everything had happened. Nadya still had Arthur's haste spell on. It was hard to believe. Among the crowd, the young soldier that had been our guide approached us timidly.

-I couldn't do anything- she said, seemingly frustrated in a way she reminded me of Argentea-. I wasn't carrying any ranged weapons.

-Nevermind- Arthur replied with a warm voice-. The Commander wanted to speak to us, right?

The Triaxian woman replied with a single nod.

-I will go- Arthur said to us in Common-. The rest of you, take Argentea to the infirmary.

-You're hurt too.- I objected.

-It is nothing.- He replied, and I knew he meant it. Thanks to his protective magic, he appeared to be nearly intact.

-Alright.- I conceded, and Arthur left, following our guide.

I knew that Argentea's wounds had to be serious because she didn't complain to her cousin going alone. She insisted in going on her own feet to the infirmary, though, and refused to be treated any better than any other soldier even when, being honest, Nadya and her had probably saved the day. Fortunately, her wounds were ugly, but less serious than they seemed, and magical healing fixed the worst of them. According to Jarilne, she'd be ready for another fight after a good night of sleep.

Arthur came back a while later, with his robe clean (he had probably used magic to remove the dirt from it, because it was still torn in places) and a "good news" face. After checking out on Argentea and making sure she was alright, he told us that the enemy troops were retreating to their camps. After a long day of insanity (and it was only about noon yet) it appeared like we would be able to relax.

After a while, we were led back to our room, where we finally could get some rest. It appeared that someone had been kind enough to clean up while we were away, and it no longer smelled like a tavern's back alley. I also used some magic to clean and mend our clothes, but Argentea's armor was beyond my abilities. It was missing a shoulder pad, and the metal had bumps and scratches everywhere, so she had to leave it with Spurhorn's blacksmiths for a quick fix. After the battle, no one seemed to question our loyalty, and Commander Pharamol let us know that we could go everywhere in Spurhorn freely, which meant no more buckets. No one mentioned the two-headed bird, or our departure to Yrax's lair, but it was fine. We would discuss that the next day. Today, we had earned a well deserved rest.


	93. Kileanna

The afternoon was calm. After eating something and letting the tension from the combat go, I felt euphoric. We were all alive and well, and that was what mattered the most to me. Sure, I felt sorry for all the lives lost, but that wasn't enough to cloud my happiness.

-I think we should celebrate victory somehow.- I suggested.

-That feels… somewhat disrespectful to the lives lost.- Arthur objected.

-We're alive- I replied-. Isn't that reason enough to celebrate?

-You're right- Nadya agreed with a wide smile-. We need to distract ourselves from all this war, loss, and unpleasant revelations if we don't want to end up going insane. What do you suggest?

I shrugged.

-What do normal people do to celebrate?- I asked in all honesty. For my birthday, my sister stole a pie or cookies for me. That was my whole experience with celebrations.

-Wear their best dresses and get served delicacies.- Argentea replied, making Nadya laugh.

-Oh, I forgot- she said-. You noble people don't know how to party.

-I wish Cat was here- I said sadly. I hoped she was alright-. This is the kind of thing she's really good at. And she's loads of fun.

Nadya looked around, thinking.

-Hmmm… There's not much we can do here, but maybe we could play a game.

-A game?- Argentea asked skeptically.

-It was something I used to play with my friends as a teen- Nadya explained-. Does anyone have alcohol?

-I always carry some, for wounds- Argentea replied-, mostly, but it is rather strong. Why are you asking?- She added suspiciously.

-Let me see it- Nadya said with a mischievous smile. Argentea searched her bag and handed her a bottle full of amber liquid. Nadya pulled the cap out and smelled the content.

-Yes, this might do- she said in satisfaction-. These are the rules: one of us asks a question to another, and they have to reply truthfully or drink. Then, the person who was asked, asks another question to someone else.

-And the purpose for this is…?- Argentea asked with an eyebrow raised. Her skepticism was growing with each explanation.

-It's fun, and it will help to know each other better.- Nadya replied.

-It might be fun.- I agreed, though I didn't understand why the human idea of partying always seemed to imply alcohol.

-We can give it a try.- Arthur conceded. In opposition to his cousin, he appeared to be genuinely curious about the game.

-Good!- Nadya celebrated- I start, so you can see how it goes. Arthur… What is the most inappropriate thing you've ever done?

-Inappropriate?- Arthur asked without understanding.

-You know… Dirty.- Nadya replied with a playful smile.

-Dirty?- Arthur asked again, though he suddenly realized what Nadya meant and his cheeks turned red- Ah. Well, I had a premarital encounter once.

-So?- She asked, seemingly unimpressed.

-So I did what I must do and I asked her to marry me.- Arthur finished, still blushing.

-Alright- Nadya conceded, clearly disappointed-. You ask. And it has to be personal.

-Personal…- Arthur meditated, pulling his mustache- Well, Kileanna…

-Yes?- I asked. I was afraid of which kind of personal question Arthur might ask.

-You know a variety of spells. Which is your favorite one?

The question caught me off guard. I expected something more… malicious. But it also made me think. After a couple second of thoughtful silence, I replied:

-The sleep thing isn't exactly a spell so… the one you call Haste, I think.

-It is a helpful spell, indeed- Arthur replied-. Good choice.

-Thanks!- I replied happily.

-Your turn to ask, Kileanna.- Nadya pointed out before I continued talking, possibly fearing that we drifted to topics that, for her, weren't exciting at all.

I nodded.

-This one goes back to you Arthur- I smiled-. How did you choose to become a wizard?

As I spoke, I felt Argentea's gaze piercing me and I realized that I might have asked the wrong question, but I couldn't take my words back.

-Magic chose me, not the other way around- Arthur said with a grave tone-. After I fell ill, my career as a knight was over before it started. Becoming a wizard was my only option to serve the Order of Solamnia.

-You were very fortunate that your parents allowed you to study magic.- Argentea pointed out, trying to make Arthur feel better, but it didn't work.

-Yes, very fortunate- He repeated dryly, to quickly change the topic back to the game-. Tell me, Nadya: you come from a distant land. What do you find more surprising about Ansalon?

-I don't think you're getting the game- Nadya laughed-, but… I think that what surprises me the most is how badly prepared you are to fight magic. That, and all the green everywhere.

-What do you mean by "badly prepared"?- Argentea asked, seemingly offended, but also curious.

-A single witch is a powerful force on their own. And yet you keep your witches… pardon, your wizards and priests, as an auxiliary force to support your soldiers, instead of making full use of them.

-My wife is not only a powerful diviner, but also a competent pyromancer- Arthur objected-, and she had counseled the Knights before on how to defeat enemy spellcasters.

-Every soldier I have talked to in Castle Eastwatch seemed to be ignorant and afraid of magic- Nadya refuted him-. I'm sure your wife has counseled her brother, but that won't be enough.

-You might be right- Argentea nodded in acknowledgement-. Once we get back to Krynn, we must make sure that everyone gets adequate instruction to fight the Winter Witches.

-Good idea- I intervened-, but I thought we had agreed to stop thinking about war for a while.

-The game. Right- Argentea said seriously-. Your turn, Nadya.

-Yes, please. Let me show you how this is played, because you're all terrible at it- Nadya shook her head, smiling-. Argentea, are you more into men or women?

Argentea looked at Nadya, wide-eyed with incredulity.

-What kind of question is that?

-A rather simple one.- Nadya winked.

-But I…- Argentea was half astonished, half upset- Why are you even asking me that? I'm still pure, I don't take such things into consideration.

-Really?- Nadya laughed out loud in disbelief.

-Yes.- Argentea replied bluntly, in all seriousness.

I didn't expect her to lie like that. I supposed it was because of Arthur, who was also giving Nadya a disapproving stare. Nadya didn't even reply. She just raised an eyebrow in surprise and conceded.

-Alright. Your turn, then.

Argentea gave Nadya a vengeful stare and posed her question without thinking.

-So, Nadya, when are Indi and you planning to marry?

-Never- she replied with no hesitation-. He is a good friend, and he has helped me a lot through difficult times, that's all.

-Are you kidding?- I laughed- It's obvious that you two have something!

-Maybe when he grows up- Nadya replied, and I'd swear she seemed a bit sad when she said it-. Until then, we're better off as friends.

I was really curious about what had happened to them, after how Indi cheered Nadya up, after we caught them together in the kagonesti camp, after how Nadya had taken care of Indi in Artrosa. But I thought that asking would be invasive to Nadya's privacy, and it might also make her feel bad, so I didn't ask. There was a short uncomfortable silence until Nadya spoke again.

-My turn- she said-. Kileanna, who is the person you had the best sex with?

I was in shock for a second before I went completely red. Nadya really wanted to win! I looked at Argentea, who was giving me a piercing gaze, likely fearing that I revealed too much.

-I… I have only been with two people…- I chuckled nervously.

-"Only".- Arthur remarked in surprise. He apparently thought that it was a lot.

-Yes, well…- I looked at Argentea. She was still staring at me- Pass me the bottle.

Nadya handed me the alcoholic beverage with a triumphant smile. I sniffed it. It smelled strong.

-You have to drink a big gulp.- Nadya warned me as I got the bottle close to my lips to take a sip.

I raised my brow in concern. I knew it would taste terrible and I wasn't disappointed. What I didn't expect was it to burn down my throat like fire. I tried not to make much of a ridiculous face.

-Don't you ever drink alcohol?- Nadya asked laughing.

-Wine or beer, occasionally- I replied, happy that we had soon forgotten about her latest question-. Poison, never.

-Alright, heavy drinker- Nadya kept laughing-, your turn.

I looked around, choosing my target wisely. Nadya's questions were too much for me, and I couldn't look Argentea in the face at that moment, out of fear that Arthur noticed something, let alone ask her a question. Arthur seemed to be playing nice, so I supposed it was safe to ask him.

-Arthur…- I started hesitatingly- If you could have a wish granted, which would it be?

Arthur breathed deeply.

-It's curious that you ask, because when I went through the Test, I was offered to regain my physical might- he explained in a serious voice-. When you go through the Test, they look inside you and tempt you with what you wish the most.

-So you would wish your strength back, above all things?- Argentea asked.

Arthur shrugged.

-I refused then- he said glumly-, because that would have meant turning my back on my responsibility. So yes, that would be my wish, but not above all things.

Argentea nodded in approval.

-I wonder, if you got your strength back, would you become a cocky idiot again?- Argentea asked, teasing him.

-A cocky idiot?- that got an incredulous laugh out of Arthur- Is that what you think of me?

-Not now. When we were younger- she clarified-. You were older and bigger than me. And you always picked on me because I couldn't hold my shield properly.

-How long ago did that happen?- Arthur shook his head, with a smile hidden under his moustache- I don't even remember that.

-Oh, but I do remember.- Argentea said with a falsely threatening voice. She was smiling too.

It was fun to see them behaving like family for once. In a way, they reminded me of Cat and myself.

-Well, cousin- Arthur said-. This one goes to you. What is your current opinion on Lord Nigel?

Suddenly, Argentea appeared to be rather uncomfortable. She looked at Arthur, then at me, then back at him, blushing.

-I don't know yet- she said with a stern look-. At this moment, I have mixed feelings about him, some good, some very bad, so I would rather not discuss this topic right now.

-Oh- Arthur seemed surprised and disappointed-. Alright then.

-This means you have to drink!- Nadya cheered.

-This game makes no sense.- Argentea protested as she grabbed the bottle and took a deep gulp in resignation. Despite the horrible taste of the beverage, she barely grimaced.

-It's supposed to be fun- Nadya said-, but I don't think any of you are fully getting it. Your questions are too mild!

-I like mild questions.- I replied.

-No, you're afraid of us asking the right questions.- Nadya teased me.

I said nothing. I knew she was right.

-Alright, Ms. Expert, show us how it is done- Argentea was getting competitive and that was not good. This was not her game but Nadya's, and giving her the power to ask more questions was definitely not a good idea-. When this is over, what are you planning to do?

…Not to mention that her questions were actually as mild as Nadya said.

-I am not sure yet- Nadya replied-, but I might take Indi's offer and move to Kalaman with the kids. I'm tired of winter, tired of fighting, and tired of everything.

Nadya's voice cracked when she said the latest words, only for a second before she recomposed and smiled again.

-So, Kileanna...- I knew it, Nadya was coming for me again. She had no mercy.- What would your dream life be like?

The question seemed rather innocent, but Nadya knew what she was doing. I couldn't respond without being too obvious about my feelings for Argentea in front of Arthur, and she knew it. She already had a triumphant smile before I grabbed the bottle and drank. It tasted just as bad as the first time.

-I hate you.- I said.

-I know your weakness.- She flaunted proudly.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed that Argentea was staring at us in tension.

-Oh, go on with this stupid game.- She said.

-Yes, Arthur…- I said. Arthur was good. Arthur was safe- What was the best thing that ever happened to you?

-I would say the birth of my son- he said with no hesitation-, but that wouldn't have happened without having met Audrey, so I'll have to say that.

Argentea and I exchanged looks of disgust, but avoided saying anything aloud. "What a sad life he must have had" I couldn't help but think. There was a moment of silence before Arthur posed his question.

-Nadya- he started. Why was he addressing Nadya again? That couldn't end well-, what do you miss from Irrisen the most?

The smile from Nadya's face vanished. She swallowed saliva and spoke with a hint of voice.

-Orm and Mjoli, definitely. And… Thora.

For a moment, I thought she was about to cry.

-I am sorry- Arthur sincerely apologized-. I didn't want to bring painful memories.

-No worries- Nadya replied humorlessly-. It wasn't your fault. Let's keep playing.

-Are you sure?- I asked, leaning my hand on her shoulder.

-Yes.- She replied vehemently.

-Alright.- I conceded, realizing that quitting now might be worse for her.

So we kept playing for a while but, after Arthur's question, Nadya seemed absent-minded and unmotivated, while the rest of us were too worried about asking the wrong questions. We ended up getting bored and got to a point where Argentea lost her patience and said that she needed to go out and breathe some fresh air. The game was canceled without a winner, and I excused myself saying that I felt a bit dizzy (which it wasn't actually untrue) to follow Argentea out.

When I reached, she had climbed the stairs to the top of the wall and she was staring at the distance.

-Look- she said as I arrived, pointing forward-, some of the enemy troops are leaving.

I narrowed my eyes and saw a group of roughly twenty soldiers moving off through the mountains.

-Does that mean that we won?- I asked in excitement.

Argentea shrugged.

-It is soon to know- the wind played with her curls, bringing them over her cheeks and   
forehead. She was beautiful-. They might be deserters. Anyway, it is good news.

-I'm sorry that we didn't find a fun way to celebrate victory.- I apologized, leaning my head on her shoulder. That was something that I could only do when she was not wearing her spiky armor.

-W-what?- Argentea stepped back in shock- What are you doing? We're in public!

I grabbed her hand and smiled.

-No one cares- I calmed her-. We're a world away from home.

-Arthur could see us.- She objected.

-You really care about what Arthur thinks, don't you?- I asked- You lied because of him.

-I have never lied!- She seemed genuinely upset by my words- What do you mean?

-In the game, you said you are "pure".- I explained.

-I am!- She responded, increasingly offended.

-But…- I was confused- We've been… together many times.

-It is not the same- she explained to me like one would do to a not very bright child-. I have already told you before: we are both women.

Yes, she had told me before, and I still found it depressing that she kept thinking that what we had, somehow, didn't count. But I didn't want to argue with her. It was supposed to be a day to relax and celebrate.

-What about Nigel?- I asked.

She looked at me as if she had never felt so insulted.

-Of course I haven't let him take my purity, and it is not like he was not willing to!- She replied, speaking maybe a little too loud. Fortunately, no one around us spoke our language.

-I-I'm sorry- I apologized-. I didn't mean to offend you.

-I am not offended.- She replied, but I still thought she was.

-I'm sorry.- I repeated, leaning forward to kiss her lips.

-Not here.- she warned me again, staring deeply in my eyes.

-No one's watching.- I insisted.

-You have been drinking. You do not know what you are doing.

I felt a bit insulted. I was a little dizzy, but not enough for my judgment to be numbed.

-I'm not doing anything that we don't usually do.- I chuckled.

-That is right but…- She was still staring at me intensely. She got closer and, for a moment, I thought she was about to kiss me.- We probably should go back. It is too cold out here.

I wanted to protest. I just wanted to stay there with her.

-Alright.- I sighed, and reluctantly followed her down the stairs. Sometimes I wished that Argentea wasn't always so secretive about us. She still thought that we were doing something bad.

-Oh, you're already back!- Nadya said when we crossed the door. She seemed genuinely surprised.

-It's cold.- I said, unable to hide my disappointment.

-Yes?- She asked, quickly standing up and heading to the door- I… think I am going out to see… I'm… going out to… ask about the situation of the siege.

-People can't understand our language, Nadya.- Argentea reminded her, clueless about her true intentions.

-Oh, right! Arthur… can you come with me so I can talk to them?

-Of course.- He said, a bit confused by Nadya's sudden petition.

-Fine, let's go!- She replied, pulling Arthur's elbow.

When they left, I couldn't help but let a chuckle out.

-What was that about?- Argentea asked in bewilderment.

-Nadya, trying to get us some moments of privacy, it seems- I smiled. Argentea blushed heavily with the realization. I wrapped my arms around her waist-. They are probably not coming back for a while.

-I still do not think we should…- Argentea protested without a hint of conviction, pressing her body against mine. I kissed her while, mentally, I thanked Nadya. She was one of the best friends I could think of. Despite all she was going through she kept thinking of us, even if it meant playing strange games with uncomfortable questions or dragging Arthur out so Argentea and I could be alone. I didn't always understand her, but I was glad to have her as a friend.


	94. Kileanna

We had finished dinner in our room a while ago and were already planning to go to bed when someone knocked on our door. Outside, a Triaxian soldier was holding Argentea's breastplate, which had gotten a fast mending with a mismatched shoulder pad and other inelegant yet functional patches. 

-Oh, well, I guess this will have to do- Argentea sighed-. Thank them for me.

Judging for her face, she wasn't especially satisfied with the result, but there was something else that worried me: why couldn't they wait until the morning to bring her armor back?

-Commander Pharamol is waiting for you at the conference room- The Triaxian man said. I guessed that explained everything-. There's an emergency council meeting.

-Are we under attack again?- Arthur asked, worried.

-Not yet- the soldier answered cryptically-. I will wait here for you to get ready.

I got my gear on quickly and helped Argentea into her armor, though the last thing I wanted was to get into another fray… and in the late evening! Nina was the night owl, not me. I had no healing magic left, and Arthur was nearly out of spells, after the heavy investment of protective magic this morning. I hoped that Commander Pharamol didn't expect us to fight again.

When we arrived at the conference room, most of the high ranking officers were already there, though some of them were missing. Were they dead or just recovering from their wounds? I thought I'd rather not know. Commander Pharamol informed us of the situation: after their defeat, the Drakelands army had fallen into chaos and despair. Some units had deserted but as long as their leader, General Malsinder, was alive, they couldn't be sure that there would be another attack. Thus, the council had decided that it was necessary to take care of her before she managed to reassert control over her army.

-We have agreed on attacking under the night's cover- the Commander explained-. You have proved to be a formidable force to strike on individual targets, so I'm counting on you to bring General Malsinder down.

-What do we have to do?- Arthur asked formally, though I detected a shade of doubt in his eyes. After giving it all in the previous battle, were we ready for another fight?

-The plan is simple- the Commander said-: we fly to the enemy camp and locate General Malsinder. You focus on taking her down, while the rest of us keep anyone who comes to defend her at bay. We will make sure that no one interferes.

-Alright.- I agreed, not fully convinced.

-It is of vital importance that you are quick- Commander Pharamol warned us-, or we might end up being overwhelmed.

Great, more pressure on us. Just what we needed.

-What do we know about the enemy General?- Arthur asked.

-She is a silver dragonkin, and a veteran of many wars- the Commander said-. She has a reputation for being a formidable melee fighter.

A dragonkin. So she was most likely immune to my magical sleep and probably also to being turned into an ice block, given that she was of silver heritage. Things seemed worse and worse, but we had agreed to help Spurhorn and it wouldn't look good on us if we refused now.

So there we were, a few minutes later, gathered in the courtyard, ready to fly towards the enemy camp. Nevra had allowed Argentea and Nadya to ride on her back, and Arthur and I had the means to fly on our own, but our lack of protective spells worried me. The dragonkin that were going to accompany us were almost unanimously wounded, as were most of their riders. Amerenth, carrying a large blooded bandage around her chest, seemed to have taken a nearly fatal hit. I had the distinct feeling that we were participating in a suicide attack.

Like we had done to break the siege to enter Spurhorn, I used my magic to increase our speed and reach our target faster. Once again, we found ourselves following Efrixes. He and Bescaylie had been tasked with spotting General Malsinder and making sure we got to her safely, while the rest of the troops did their best to keep the Drakelands army back.

Locating the general was the easiest part: despite the late hour, she was outside her tent, giving a speech to a large part of her army. The remaining frost drakes were nowhere around and there were barely any dragonkin, but finding all the infantry awake and gathering around our target was an important setback. Malsinder herself was also an imposing figure, fierce and large as a bear, holding a curved sword that appeared to be made of packed ice and her silvery scales shining like fire with the campfire's light. We had been spotted, so we could no longer step back. Our fate was sealed.

General Malsinder spread her wings as the Spurhorn's army fell over her troops, the dragonkin releasing their breath weapons around her to keep them back from her.

-Quick!- Nadya cried out, releasing the first burst of arrows even before we landed- Don't let her take flight!

-Cousin, prepare!- Arthur said. Argentea looked at him, without knowing what to expect. Then, Arthur began gesturing ostensibly as he chanted the words of a spell, and she was suddenly thrust off Nevra's back and towards General Malsinder like carried by an invisible force. Argentea was initially in shock but reacted quickly, readying her sword to attack the enemy dragonkin as soon as she came to reach. But General Malsinder was also ready, and she delivered a swift slash with her icy blade that Argentea couldn't block with her shield and that cut through her breastplate with a worrying ease. Argentea struck back with a powerful blow that might have beheaded a creature without the thick scales of a dragonkin, and that made a deep cut on her neck nonetheless.

I wanted to be of help, but the best spells that I had remaining required me to approach enough to risk being hit, and I knew I wouldn't survive a blow like the one Argentea had just got, so I had to limit myself to cursing General Malsinder so she was easier to hit for my friends. Nadya remained on Nevra's back, staying out of the fray while shooting arrows tirelessly. Even if some of them bounced away harmlessly on the dragonkin's scales, the ones that penetrated her flesh caused serious wounds. Meanwhile the general uttered a single word, and her blade vanished in a puff of white mist, turning into an incorporeal beam of cold. She attacked Argentea, who was quick enough to parry with her own sword, but that was of no use, as the frozen beam passed through her sword and armor leaving them intact, but made her scream in pain as it touched her flesh. I saw panic in her eyes when she realized that her usual defenses were useless. And I had no healing magic remaining! What could we do?

-Nadya!- I cried out desperately.

-I'm on it!- She replied, firing an arrow to the Malsinder's throat. The silver dragonkin was so overconfident that she wasn't even trying to defend herself. This was going to end fast, one way or another.

I put another curse on the enemy dragonkin, this time slowing her blows and making them more predictable. I hoped that helped. Around us, our allies fought the enemy army desperately, trying hard to contain it. The Drakelands soldiers seemed disorganized and unmotivated but there were still enough of them to cause us serious trouble. Argentea and Nadya remained apparently unaware of them though, fully focused on their general as they were. Badly wounded and overwhelmed, the silver dragonkin refused to give up and kept attacking with sword and jaws. Argentea tried to dodge the freezing cold of the sword but, despite her agility, she wasn't used to her armor and shield being of no use and had a hard time defending herself. I was unsure of how badly wounded she was under her frost covered armor because there was no bleeding or evident wounds but, judging by the way she moved, she seemed to be in pain. Despite that, she threw her now useless shield away and, holding her sword with both hands, used all her remaining strength in a single potent blow. Again, it was a hit perfectly aimed at the neck, but this time it was powerful enough to break her spine and leave her head hanging by a thread of skin and flesh. It was a gross sight, but I breathed out in relief, knowing that Argentea had made it through. 

-We're done here!- I heard Commander Pharamol cry out loud- Retreat!

Nevra swooped down, lending Argentea a hand to help her get to her back, but she had yet to retrieve her shield.

-The sword!- Nadya suggested her- Take the sword too!

Adjusting her shield to her back, Argentea looked to Malsinder's massive hand, still holding the icy sword, which had reverted back to solid state. It was a beautiful blade, but too large to be wielded by Argentea or any of us… Or so I thought. As her fingers clutched the sword's grip, the weapon melted down, reforming into a smaller version of itself, perfect for her hand. Argentea looked at the sword with mild aversion and, for an instant, I believed she was about to throw it away, but she didn't. She held Nevra's hand and climbed up to her back with Nadya's help.

-Follow me!- Nevra cried out, rising up flight.

I looked around. I saw Efrixes flying above Malsinder's tent, but Bescaylie was nowhere in sight.

-Come on!- I said to him. I didn't want to leave him or Bescaylie behind.

-Go!- He replied.

We obeyed. After all, it wasn't safe for us to linger around, with most of the dragonkin flying back to Spurhorn. As we left, I couldn't help but look behind, worried for Efrixes and Bescaylie. We had almost reached the walls when I saw Bescaylie leaving the General's tent, loaded with a pile of maps and other papers. Then I lost sight of her as Nevra swooped down to the courtyard, but I hoped that she and Efrixes returned safely: Commander Pharamol and Amerenth had also stayed behind to help in the retreat. 

There was a moment of tension, followed by relief when the ones left behind landed in the courtyard. Amerenth, who had already started the battle wounded, had gotten the worst part and could barely fly, but everyone else seemed to be in fairly good shape. The one who worried me the most was Argentea, though. I still didn't know how bad her wounds were under her armor but she was in evident pain, no matter how much she tried to pretend she wasn't. After making a quick recount of losses, we were relieved of our duty and offered to be sent to the infirmary if we needed it. We would be informed of any news in the morning.

Argentea decided that, with no magic healing available, there was no point in going to the infirmary, so we retired to our room, where I helped her get rid of her armor and my worst suspicions were confirmed: her wounds were serious. In the places where the incorporeal blade had touched her flesh, there were deep burns caused by the extreme cold. Her skin was brittle, and her flesh blackened. Despite that, she insisted that she would be perfectly recovered after she got some rest. I didn't think so, but I couldn't do much before I got my healing magic back in the morning. Until then, cleaning her wounds and bandaging the most damaged skin would have to suffice.

After a while, Nadya and I were done treating Argentea's wounds and ready to go to sleep, but Arthur drew our attention on the sword that we had taken from Malsinder. He had been examining it, in my opinion, as a way to avoid looking accidentally at his cousin's exposed skin. Knowing him, that would have made him feel very, very embarrassed.

-It is a prodigious blade, indeed- Arthur told us-. I think you could put it to good use, cousin.

-We do not know if these people will want to keep it, though- Argentea objected-. Is it safe to use?

-As far as I know, yes- Arthur replied-. Despite its peculiar looks, it functions as a rather normal sword, with the particularity that it can transform into the immaterial blade we saw before or release a wave of cold. I yet have to discover the command word for the latter, though.

-The first is "vilzriquath", right?- I asked- I heard Malsinder say it. That must be… draconic for "freeze".

-Right. Do you speak draconic?- Arthur asked, seemingly impressed.

-A little. I used to have a book- I explained, conveniently forgetting to mention that my sister had stolen it from an old guy who had the looks of a wizard and who sold a lot of interesting things-. I studied it for about 10 years before I lost it in an… incident.

I didn't consider that explaining how my sister and I had to run away from angry farmers, leaving most of our belongings behind added up a lot to the conversation either.

-Sometimes it is hard to remember that you are more than 60 years old- Arthur said in awe-. That is a lot of time to learn unusual things.

-What bothers me the most- I replied, choosing to ignore that he had indirectly called me immature- is that "vilzriquath" is draconic for "freeze" in Krynn. And we're no longer in Krynn, are we?

-Good point.- Arthur acknowledged, pulling his moustache thoughtfully.

-What does that mean?- Argentea asked in concern.

-I don't know.- Arthur replied, equally concerned. I sensed that there were a lot of theories forming in his mind, but he didn't want to voice them aloud. It was fine. No matter how much we theorized, we couldn't know why our worlds shared a language, more than assuming that they were connected somehow. Maybe Triaxian dragons and dragonkin could trace their origin to Krynn? Even Triaxian dragon riders made me think of the legendary Dragon Wars. But how had they reached Triaxus? Was Baba Yaga somehow involved? I couldn't help but think of it, even if I knew that it was futile: there was no way we could know. But, as we finally went to bed and I laid my head on Argentea's shoulder, my mind kept returning to the unsolved mystery, until I finally fell asleep.


	95. KILEANNA

After having some breakfast and visiting the infirmary so Argentea could get some very much needed magic healing, we were called to a meeting with Commander Pharamol at the Lord's Tower.

-We won- he said as a greeting when we came in. He and Amerenth looked tired, though the dragonkin seemed to have recovered from her wounds-. Most of the Drakelands' forces have retreated during the night.

-Those are both good news.- I said, genuinely happy, though I couldn't help but notice that Commander Pharamol still looked concerned.

-Indeed, yet our worst expectations have come true- he replied-. We've retrieved some documents from the General's tent that confirm that this attack was part of a larger operation from the Drakelands. There is a whole army waiting for word of the fall of Spurhorn to march over our land and conquer the whole country. Malsinder's defeat has bought us time, yet I am unsure how much.

-Ivoryglass is our next step- Arthur said, pulling his moustache in concern-. Will we find a whole army there?

-If the documents we found are reliable, and I believe them to be, most of the army is gathering at the border, so I don't think you need to worry about that- Commander Pharamol replied-. The dragonlord Yrax remains there, though. Hopefully, defeating him will put this war to an end.

-Are we sure of that?- Arthur questioned- Someone might step up as their new leader.

-The Drakelands were always home to many tribes- Pharamol explained-. Lord Yrax conquered them and forced them into fighting together with the promise of more prosperous lands. Without him, it is unlikely that different tribes that were once enemies can manage to remain aligned for long.

-We don't even know what we're looking for, so Yrax' palace seems like a good place to start- I shrugged. If we were searching for an unusual item, a dragon's hoard seemed like a sensible place for it to be, I thought-. We will try our best to end this war.

Why did it matter to me anyway? I barely knew these people and, most likely, I wouldn't be seeing them again. And yet, I actually cared. A lot of people from both sides were going to lose their lives in a stupid war, and that seemed sad and futile to me. It was worth trying to prevent it.

-Thank you for all you've done for us- Commander Pharamol said solemnly-. I fear that the outcome would have been very different had you not been here.

As he spoke, he stood up and went to a corner of the room where, a top of a small table, there was an object covered by a large piece of cloth. As the Commander removed the cloth, there was a sad squeak coming from under it, and a magnificent bird was revealed. It was held in a cage that barely allowed it to move, and I had to fight the urge to set it free.

-Now I think this is a ridiculously low payment for your help- Commander Pharamol said, holding the cage and handing it to us. Now I could clearly see that the bird, a brown eagle, had too well developed heads-. If you want anything else, don't hesitate asking, and know that you will always be welcome at Spurhorn.

-Thank you.- I replied, a bit overwhelmed by the Commander's words. I didn't know what else to say.

-We have all we need- Arthur added-. We would be grateful if you could give us some indication on how to reach Ivoryglass, though. We will probably depart immediately.

-Of course- the Commander agreed-. I can give you some maps.

After we examined the maps, Pharamol gave us an explanation of what we could expect on our way to Ivoryglass and once we got there. We had a few days of travel ahead that must be made on foot. Spurhorn's dragonkin were away hunting for the remains of Malsinder's army, and no one but Arthur had long lasting flight spells. I knew Arthur had been studying a new teleport spell that would allow us to long-range teleport, but it was dangerous at best to try and teleport to a destination that we weren't familiar with. And the trip wasn't even the most problematic part. As we were told, the fortress of Ivoryglass was built on a massive block of stone sitting in the bottom of a glacier and therefore, only accessible by climbing down or flying, which would expose us to whatever defenders still remained there. We would have to devise a way to sneak in without getting killed. 

After we finished our meeting with the commander and having gathered the item and all the information we needed, we got ready to leave. They provided us with some extra clothes for the cold, and a scabbard for the new blade. They apparently had no interest in keeping it, and thought that it might be of use to us in our quest to Ivoryglass, so Argentea decided to give it a try, even though it was rather different from the swords she normally wielded.

It was mid-morning when we finally left. There was a hint of sun behind the white clouds and only a gentle yet cold breeze. It was a good day for traveling. We decided to have a stop at the Dancing Hut to make sure everything was fine and leave the two-headed eagle in a safe place. I wanted to release it in the cauldron room, but the others insisted that it was best kept inside the cage so it didn't litter everything and I finally conceded. I left some dried meat and a cup full of water in the cage so it didn't starve and we left again.

The first day of the journey was calm. Despite the cold, the weather was rather mild and, despite the fact that we didn't take the most direct path to avoid any possible contact with the Drakelands' army, we managed to get past the border before we had to set camp for the night. We slept safely and warm inside the extradimensional hut that Arthur could create with his magic, to wake up to another rather decent day. It was windy, but not so much that it hindered out progress, and clear enough to allow us to spot any possible dangers in the distance. Not that there were any: the Drakelands seemed to be an empty wasteland of unremarkable features. It seemed like we were always walking in the same place, going nowhere, which made the trip even more tiresome. The only indication that we were actually making progress was the gradual drop in temperature as we moved deeper into the Drakelands. There was a moment when our winter clothes stopped being enough to protect us from cold and were it not for Arthur's magic, we may well have frozen to death.

The third day was especially frustrating. According to the commander's directions and the maps we had, we should be getting close to Ivoryglass, but nothing changed in the unremarkable landscape. There was a heavy storm that made us lose most of a day of travel, and we were starting to think that we had gotten lost. We hadn't managed to hunt anything since the beginning of our trip, and were tired of eating the same dried food every day. How could anything survive in such a hostile environment? Even Irrisen was more welcoming!

When we woke up the fourth day, the sky was clear and we got going as early as we could to make the most of the good weather before it started snowing again. We had been traveling for about an hour when, in the distance, we saw two massive figures moving in the snow. I was filled with the sensation that they must be anything but friendly but, being the first living creatures we had seen in days, we decided to go investigate.

As we approached, we spotted a third smaller creature, seemingly humanoid and dressed in fur, desperately trying to run from the larger ones which, from a closer perspective, looked like huge clawed insects covered in white fur. One of them spat a jet of sticky liquid towards its prey, who appeared to notice us in that moment. I had a quick view of her as she looked at us and screamed a single word that I didn't need to understand to figure out what it meant: Help! She seemed to have the size and complexion of a large human, though she was also covered in fur, and there was something in her that gave me the creeps: her face reminded me of Greta's.

Before any of us said a word, we were all prepared to fight. Argentea had her new sword ready, and Nadya already had two arrows mounted on her bow. As Arthur cast a spell to throw Argentea towards one of the giant insects, I ran to approach the other, who was closer to the wolf woman, and prayed for my sleep magic to work. The monster launched its claws forward in a new attack but, before it hit, its massive body collapsed on the snow, deeply asleep. The wolf woman cried another word out, that I figured out to mean "thanks". 

Meanwhile, Argentea had been thrown by Arthur into close-quarter combat with the remaining monster, managing to avoid its bite and sticky saliva, but failing to hit it with her new sword. She wasn't used to wielding curved blades, though she had been training with it for the past days, and her moves didn't seem as fluid as usual. Nadya had also learned the hard way that there was a thick carapace under the insect's fur. I had no doubt that we could win this fight, but I thought that there wasn't a point in fighting and risking being wounded when I could just send the giant insect to sleep, so that was what I did. The remaining monster didn't do better in resisting my magic than the first, and the battle finished when it had barely started. The wolf woman looked at me in awe, and spoke again. When it became evident to her that I couldn't understand her, she switched to Triaxian.

-Thank you- she said. Fortunately, Arthur had kept using the translating spell on us just in case we met someone we wanted to speak to-. You are a powerful shaman.

-Witch- I corrected her, I didn't even know why-... I think.

The wolf woman snarled like I had said something offensive, yet she said nothing about it.

-My name is Baknarla- she introduced herself instead, trying to clean herself up from the monster's sticky saliva. She seemed to have some severe burns-, and I **am** actually a shaman.

-You're wounded- I replied-. Do you need healing?

The wolf woman seemed to think it for a second before nodding in gratitude. I was using my healing magic on her when the sound of chopped exoskeleton and flesh made me jump in surprise, caught unawares as Argentea beheaded one of the insects before it woke up. Then she headed to the next one. Nadya knelt down, examining the dead monster.

-Ursikkas are not edible.- Baknarla warned almost obliviously, while she stretched herself to check that she was recovered from her wounds.

-Good to know, I guess.- Arthur replied, shocked by the assumption that we might want to eat **that**. It was clear that he had never had to survive on his own in a wasteland, or he'd know that everything is subject to becoming food. Nadya, on the other hand, knew it well. Unaware of Baknarla's warning, as they didn't share a language, she remained focused on studying the dead monster.

-Baknarla said they aren't edible- I told her, causing the wolf woman to stare at me in curiosity as she heard her name being spoken-. She introduced herself as a shaman, by the way.

-What is she doing here on her own, aside from almost getting killed?- Argentea asked.

-My friend asks why are you here alone.- I translated to Baknarla. She was dressed in carefully crafted leather and fur clothes, and her beautiful white fur was adorned with braids and beads. She didn't seem like a vagabond or a survivor, but someone with some status.

-I am exiled from my tribe- she explained without a hint of sadness in her voice. I'd say she even seemed a bit proud-. The dragon in the white fortress drove us out from our lands, leaving us to starve in this frozen wasteland. I told my people not to give in to despair. That the stars had spoken to me, that I knew a time will come when strangers from distant lands will arrive to throw the invaders out, and we would return to our ancestral home.

As she spoke, her pitch became louder and more passionate as she grew in excitement. She looked at us with unblinking eyes when she mentioned those "strangers". It worried me that she believed us to be part of some kind of prophecy.

-But they wouldn't listen- she continued after a long sigh, now with a sad voice-. They chose to give up all hope, and throw themselves to starve in a frozen wasteland out of fear for the dragon and his people. I suppose I can't blame them. But I couldn't just give up. They left me alone, but I still fight for all of them. For all of us.

I felt a natural sympathy towards Baknarla. It was probably because she, like me, was an outcast to her tribe right now. Similarly, I couldn't help but dislike Baknarla's people because I subconsciously saw them as the kagonesti elves who had cast me out.

-So they didn't really shun you- Arthur intervened-. You just refused to live with them.

-This is still my land. Our land- Baknarla objected with a snarl-. And now that you're here to help, I know I made the right choice.

-I am not sure she is completely in her right mind- Arthur observed, speaking in Common so Baknarla couldn't understand us-. She seems obsessed at best.

-So what?- I asked- She seems willing to help us and, now, it's exactly what we need.

Arthur shrugged.

-You may be right- he replied, then spoke to Baknarla, who had been listening in silent curiosity, not understanding a word of what we said-. Tell me, do you know how to get to Ivoryglass?

Baknarla nodded.

-It isn't far away. I can take you there, if you wish, but a direct approach can be dangerous. I… - The wolf woman hesitated for a moment- I know of an alternate entrance, but… I don't know if it's a good idea.

-Please, tell us about it.- Arthur said with a soft, supportive voice.

-There is a place, called the Rimekeening Crevasse- Baknarla replied, pointing at an indistinct point in the vast ocean of ice and snow-. It is a large crack in the base of the Vahara glacier and it leads directly inside the moulin where the white fortress lies.

I had no idea what a "moulin" was supposed to be in this context but, according to our maps, Ivoryglass was built inside a deep pit inside the glacier. I supposed that was what Baknarla was referring to.

-Is it the Crevasse safe to travel?- Arthur asked.

-The Rimekeening Crevasse is a holy place to my people- the wolf woman replied after some moments of deep thought-. It is a place where we go for meditation, to hear the howls of our ancestors. But it isn't exempt from danger. Wild beasts occasionally lair there. And, what worries me the most, the ancestors have been angry since the foreign woman entered the cave.

-A foreign woman?- I asked in curiosity- Who was she? What did she do to upset your ancestors?

-I don't know who she was- she shook her head, overwhelmed by my storm of questions-, but she looked like you.

-Like me?- I asked in disbelief.

-Like all of you: bald face, long hair… Her hair was paler than yours. And she wore long robes like you. Blue, like you. And… she wore a crown. Made of ice. It appeared like it grew directly from her forehead.

That made me think of some stories that Nadya had told us. I translated the description to her.

-That's Queen Elvanna!- She replied in alarm.

-When did that happen?- I asked Baknarla, replicating Nadya's alarmed tone- How long ago?

-Weeks ago, only a few weeks before we were cast away from our lands. Some of us saw her coming out from the Crevasse, but when we approached her to confront her, she was no longer there! Shortly after, the howls of the ancestors became louder, as if they were crying in anger or pain. She upset them somehow.

-Have you any idea of what she did there?- Arthur asked.

Baknarla shook her head.

-We sent a group of explorers to investigate, but they never came back. The dragon's people had already killed many of us, so the elders decided that we couldn't risk losing more people and forbid all access to the Crevasse.

Under Baknarla's curious stare, I translated everything she had said. There was a consensus: the Rimekeening Crevasse seemed even more dangerous than approaching Ivoryglass from above, but learning what had Queen Elvanna come to Triaxus for might be of vital importance, so it was well worth taking the risk. So we told Baknarla to guide us and resumed our trip.

Despite the fact that it had started snowing and a strong wind rose shortly after, we arrived at our destination after roughly an hour of travel. The Vahara glacier was the largest I had ever known, and the massive crack in front of us led to its depths. The wind passing through it howled in a perpetual choir of maddening cries. Was that what Baknarla called "the voices of the ancestors?" The idea of the sounds being the screams of the dead rather than a natural phenomenon gave me the creeps. After many days of exhausting travel, I didn't feel like fighting angry spirits. Baknarla seemed scared too, but she insisted on accompanying us anyway. She needed to know what had happened to the lost scouts, and we might also need her help, she said. So we agreed to have her come with us and we descended into the Crevasse, sending the two owls to follow us from above to avoid any risks, and hoping to find out something about Queen Elvanna's plans that helped us to fight her in the future.

  
  



	96. KILEANNA

We were sucked into the Rimekeening Crevasse by the force of the winds more than walking into it. The howling winds were so loud that we couldn't communicate without screaming and, even then, most of our words got lost. The faint sunlight that filtered from above cast ghostly bluish reflections, making it appear like something was moving around us. I couldn't decide whether it was beautiful, disquieting, or a bit of both.

As we descended deeper into the Crevasse, the wind blew stronger and stronger, making it hard not to slip and lose grip on the icy ground. When Argentea (who was in the lead) spotted something and called for a halt, Arthur bumped into me, and I almost fell over Nadya.

-What's going on?- I asked, but my words were taken by the howling wind.

My question wouldn't go unanswered for long, though. There was a crack of lightning, and soon the narrow natural corridor was filled with electricity. It lasted just a second, but I felt a burning pain across my body. Only Nadya, who thrust herself quickly to the ground, and Arthur, who managed to cast a protective spell on himself, seemed to have avoided the attack. Still, caught in the middle of the narrow walls, I couldn't maneuver to get a clear view of the attacker.

-Frostcrawlers!- I heard Baknarla howl, but that name meant nothing to me. Holding her spear, she attempted to get into the fray, but she was at the bottom of the line and there was no way she could pass. Meanwhile, Argentea was trying to hold something with silvery scales back.

-Argentea, move!- I told her- I can't use my magic if I can't see it!

My words were pointless. She couldn't hear me. Ironically, it was our attacker who, involuntarily, would allow me to get a full and clear view of itself when it lifted Argentea in its jaws in an attempt to swallow her whole. The monster looked like a chubby lizard, like a chameleon or a gecko, with a wide gaping maw and, like the dracolisks in Spurhorn, more legs than I would bother to count in a situation like this. Nadya was already standing up, threatening to cover my sight of the creature.

-Sleep!- I cried out, and the monster fell to the ground, with its jaws still wrapped around Argentea's torso. With extreme care not to awaken it, she pulled herself out, just in time to see a second lizard appear from a lateral crack. It stuck its tongue out and waved it towards us like a snake before opening its mouth to release another wave of electricity. This one didn't catch me unawares, and I managed to throw myself to the ground almost at the same time as Nadya, avoiding most of the shock. Again, Arthur stayed up and used his magic to protect himself. I wished I knew how to do that.

-Sleep!- I cried out again, and the second monster fell, right behind the first, without managing to cause us any serious damage. Argentea stood up quickly and, with no hesitation, beheaded the two monsters before they woke up.

-Is everybody alright?- She asked as loud as she could. The monster had left bite marks on her armor, but all her wounds seemed superficial. No one appeared to be badly wounded, so we headed to explore the crack from which the frostcrawlers had emerged. The path was even, yet slippery, leading to a dead end protected from the strong winds. There we found a single egg laying on a shallow hole in the ice. I didn't know how to feel about having orphaned an unborn lizard, but Baknarla told us to leave the egg undisturbed to hatch on its own. It was her land and she was supposed to know the creatures that inhabited it, so we followed her advice and continued our path through the main crack.

After a short descent, the cave widened in front of us, enough to let us move freely without needing to walk in a row, though we kept walking by the walls to avoid being pushed forward by the strong winds. Ahead of us, the ice split into two different paths, each one even wider than the one we were on. The force of the wind was increasing as we progressed, and it pushed us harder towards the path on our right, while the one to our left seemed relatively calm. Exhausted as we were from fighting the winds, we all agreed to take the seemingly safer path, where we could at least communicate without having to shout and Nadya might be able to use her bow.

We made our way to a wide cavern with rough walls covered by glistening crystals reflecting the little light that came from above. It was such a beautiful view that I was tempted to stop for a moment to admire it. Then I noticed that a cluster of crystals were moving down as we approached and I pointed towards it, alarmed:

-Watch out!

-What?- Argentea asked, pulling out her sword and looking around trying to spot what I was pointing to. Before she did, Nadya had already shot a couple of arrows to the crystalline mass that was now creeping towards us, vibrating to produce a low hum.

-Back!- Baknarla cried out, running away from the crystalline entity. There was panic in her eyes- Get back!

As she spoke, the hum turned to a screech as the crystal mass increased the frequency of its vibration. It felt like my ears were bleeding, and my whole body refused to respond as I attempted to get away. In front of me, Argentea was similarly paralyzed, with the crystalline thing starting to crawl up her boots. I couldn't see Arthur or Nadya but, as I heard a Haste spell being invoked and saw another arrow hit the creature, I knew that they had managed to get away to a safe distance.

I watched in horror how the creature had already engulfed half of Argentea's legs, but I could do nothing. The horrible screech got inside my head and kept my whole body in an unnatural tension that didn't allow me to move. A couple more arrows flew. The crystals seemed hard as stone, but Nadya seemed to have found a weak point where she tried to concentrate most of her shots, and it seemed to be working, but too slowly for Argentea. She was already covered in crystals up to her hips when, making a titanic effort, she managed to deliver a crushing blow to the crystalline thing. But I was too weak. I was unable to get over the screeching hum like Argentea had. I knew the perfect spell to end the nasty sound, but my body wouldn't respond to cast it! And the crystals kept crawling up Argentea's body at an alarming speed.

-Beware!- Baknarla warned- It will turn you to crystal forever!

I panicked. I needed to do something. The sensation of impotence brought me back to Artrosa, to the fight against my mother's coven.

Argentea kept fighting without knowing the risk she faced, using her shield to block the creature from engulfing her arms and hitting the solid rock of its body in an attempt to break free. She was half trapped and able to fight, while I couldn't even move. I felt so useless. I just needed to get back a few steps, but I couldn't find the strength to do so. I also felt Arthur's frustration when he cast a spell to free his cousin from the crystalline grip of the monster and it didn't work. Baknarla summoned an ice spear that failed to cause any harm. At least it appeared that Nadya and Argentea herself were doing much better than us, the spellcasters. While Argentea cut chunks from the monster out from her body with her icy sword, Nadya had managed to open a wide crack in the mass of stone. They were harming it, though it was impossible to know how deep its wounds were, given its alien anatomy. And, meanwhile, it had almost engulfed Argentea's back up to the neck. At least she kept her hands free, though it became harder and harder for her to keep fighting. And yet, when I thought that the situation had gotten truly desperate and I was about to die from a heart attack, the humming stopped. The crystalline form stopped moving. Was it dead? I ran towards Argentea, who was still trapped.

-Are you alright?- I asked, then I added in Triaxian:- What was that thing?

Argentea nodded. She seemed exhausted and in pain.

-We call them carnivorous crystals- Baknarla explained-. They usually feed from regular crystals, by incorporating them to their bodies. They are inoffensive most of the time, but when they hum like that… It means that they are looking for a host.

-A host?- I asked, deeply concerned.A host for what? What was going to happen to her?

-Someone to grow another carnivorous crystal- Baknarla replied-. They cover you in crystals that will slowly devour you until another carnivorous crystal emerges.

-How do we stop that from happening?- I asked in desperation.

-It didn't manage to fully engulf her- the wolf woman said-. Now that it is dead, I think we will manage to detach the crystals from her before that happens.

As she spoke, Argentea had already managed to tear some large crystal chunks down from her body. She didn't know how close she had been to being replaced by an alien monster. The rest of us helped her, only to find that she had some ugly-looking wounds all over her body. The crystal had not only crept over her, but also crushed her body. She had at least one broken leg, and I had to heal her before we could continue our trip. When I thought how close we had been to losing her again I only wanted to hug her tight, kiss her, and celebrate that she was alright now… But I knew what she would say if I did that in public, so I held myself back.

-Let us take a look around and move on.- Argentea suggested, It was her way to say "I am feeling fine, thanks. Now let's stop worrying about me and focus on the mission."

We agreed and continued exploring the crystal cave. It was huge but, aside from the creature we had already fought, it seemed to be otherwise empty. In the bottom of the cave, there were three deep cracks with irregular ground, barely fit to walk on it. The lateral cracks were obviously dead ends, but the one in the middle seemed to get deeper into the glacier, and we chose to explore it to see if it led anywhere, considering the uneven ground to be preferable to the howling winds. Nadya offered to go in the lead, as she was experienced in moving through icy terrain, but Argentea refused: it was too dangerous if she met any enemy alone.

-I will do it.- She insisted.

But I wouldn't let her go alone, even if her endurance was beyond discussion. We didn't know what might have made a lair inside there. So I insisted on going down with her: I was a healer, and I could fly back to get help. We all agreed that I was the most appropriate one to accompany her, and we initiated the descent through the crack.

We proceeded slowly, as Nadya shouted indications at us from behind to help us move through the icy mess, until we got beyond her sight. We were being anything but stealthy and yet, no one got in our way to attack us. The crack seemed empty. As we progressed, the path became narrower and narrower, until we reached another dead end.

-Damn.- Argentea protested.

We had lost a bunch of time, slipped and tripped more times than I could count, only to find out that the path led nowhere. But, thinking positively, at least we were alone now. Taking Argentea by surprise, I threw myself into her arms and kissed her passionately.

-What are you doing?- She said, both pleased and surprised.

-I've been wanting to do this for a while- I replied with my most innocent smile-. Now I can.

I kissed her again.

-You are crazy- She said with a wide smile on her face-. Come on, let us return.

-Yes.- I agreed but, instead, I held her hand and delayed myself a few seconds more than necessary before I started moving.

Getting out of the breach proved itself to be more difficult than getting in. I was tempted to resort to magic flight to make it easier, but I didn't want to leave Argentea behind, and she had very limited uses of her flight boots. In the end, we spent enough time down there to make our companions worried. They were happy to see us emerge unharmed, even if we didn't carry good news: it was necessary to go back to the windy passage.

So there we went, leaving the relative calm of the crystal cave behind, and back to the maddening howls and the exhausting fight against the invisible hand of the wind, which only got stronger and stronger. We reached the bottom of the long corridor exhausted and hurting from hitting the walls so many times, and got to another bifurcation. The narrowest one shed what appeared to be light from the outside, but the widest was the one where the wind seemed to want to push us into. Baknarla cried out something, pointing us towards the well-lit passage, but her words got lost in the wind.

-What?- I asked.

-...to Ivoryglass!- She repeated. Though I could only hear her last words, it didn't take huge deduction skills to know that she was telling us that the narrower crack led us to our destination. Arthur and I nodded.

-... trace of Elvanna yet…- Arthur replied, though I could only figure out parts of what he was saying-... check out… other passage… the wind is…

-I agree!- I cried out, assuming that I had understood correctly what he meant. Argentea and Nadya seemed also to give an affirmative response, so we headed in the direction the wind led us. After a moment of hesitation, Baknarla followed us too. She might not have understood what we had said, but she had probably figured out that we wanted to continue exploring the crevasse.

With some difficulty, we made it through a long passage down to a sharp corner, around which an unpleasant surprise awaited us. In front of us, occupying most of the area of a massive cave, there was a vortex made out of wind and snow, swallowing everything that got near enough, from chunks of ice from the walls and the ceiling to the air around it. Even from our distance, it was hard to resist the force with which it pulled from us. Baknarla seemed terrified. She said something as she pointed out to a few snow mounds near the entrance of the cave, roughly the size and the shape of a large human. I knew what she was thinking. She tried to run towards them, but Argentea grabbed her arm to stop her and gave her a stern stare. Then we approached together with extreme care, holding the walls out of fear of being sucked by the massive ice vortex. We were halfway there when Nadya pulled my arm to get my attention and cried out something to me. I could barely hear her at all, but I could read two words on her lips: "Nazhena's portal". I was wide-eyed with realization. This was what Queen Elvanna had come to Triaxus for. How hadn't I made the connection before? It looked exactly like Nazhena's portal from Irrisen's side, only much larger in size and power. It was siphoning the winter from Triaxus and, likely, held to be released into our world. According to the map in Nazhena's tower, there must be many more like this one, and that was terrifying.

Ahead of us, Argentea and Baknarla had reached the snow mounds. I saw Baknarla kneel down and remove the snow from the top of one of them, and the disappointment and grief on her face. We had found her missing explorers. They had been killed by the extreme cold of the cave (against which we were prepared thanks to Arthur's magic) or maybe by some monster that was now gone. In the end, it didn't really matter. After leaving her to grieve for some instants, Argentea pulled Baknarla's arm to suggest her to leave, and we got back to the access to Ivoryglass. Now we had to walk against the wind, which took us a ridiculously long time until we finally saw the well-lit crack that would lead us outside, according to Baknarla. We still had a lot of questions, and a lot of things to talk about, but this wasn't the right place to discuss them, considering that we could barely hear ourselves, and once we were outside, we would risk being detected by Yrax's forces.

We gave Baknarla our condolences for her loss the best way we could and tried to explain the winter portal to her, though I'm unsure of what she actually understood, given the difficulties to communicate. Then, Baknarla apologized for not accompanying us further. From what I seemed to understand, she didn't consider herself to be good enough of a fighter to be anything other than a hindrance, and we didn't want to force her to come with us if she lacked the confidence. So, giving us her best hopes, she followed the path to get out of the cave, and we stepped into the narrow passage to Ivoryglass, unsure of what we would find when we got out.


	97. KILEANNA

We were bathed in the faint Triaxian sunlight as we got out from the Rimekeening Crevasse. After the constant howling sounds, and being beaten by the wind force, the quietude felt almost unreal. In front of us, the palace of Ivoryglass rose, white and magnificent, sitting on a massive block of pale stone in the middle of the glacier as we had been told. It was surrounded by uncountable outbuildings: from guard posts and barracks to smithies, storehouses, and pens. There was a patrol of drakes hovering near the top of the shaft but they didn't seem to be paying much attention to what went on in the ground level… by now. It was unlikely that we would manage to cover the distance between the Crevasse to the base of the rock without being noticed and, even if we did, we would have to cross the equivalent to a very busy town after that to get to the Palace.

-I can turn us all invisible- Arthur suggested-, but we still need to be very careful not to be heard, and not to interact with things in a way that would make the spell go away.

-How is that?- Argentea asked.

Arthur pulled his moustache as he thought how to put it simply.

-Just try not to touch anything.- He explained.

-I can also link us telepathically so we can communicate without speaking- I offered. Everyone stared at me in a strange way-. What?

-Why didn't you use that in the cave?- Nadya asked.

-The spell doesn't last that long, and I supposed that it might be of better use in Ivoryglass.- I replied.

-Alright.- Argentea said. She didn't seem very convinced.

I cast my spell before Arthur started making us all invisible. It was the very first time that I used telepathy, and I was unsure of how it would feel. Timidly, I launched a telepathic "hey!" for everyone to hear. I felt a wave of unstructured thoughts as a response. Nadya was slightly scared. Argentea sent me mixed thoughts that could be translated as a combination of "get out of my head!" and "can you hear everything that I think?" Only Arthur seemed calm and responded with a clear "I can hear you".

"You can share only the thoughts you wish, and only to the people you want to." I explained for everyone to hear, in response to Argentea's concerns. Then, I shared, only with her, a vivid image of the two of us kissing passionately. "As an example, this one is only for you to see." I told her with a mental chuckle.

Argentea didn't respond, but I saw her blush.

"I think I get it/ let's get going." Nadya said, conflating both thoughts in one. Mental communication was strange. Our thoughts flowed so fast that we had had the full conversation in the time that Arthur needed to cast one of his spells. And I liked the unity feeling of being mentally linked.

"Are we ready?" Arthur asked once he made us all invisible. I was impressed by how loud and clear his mental voice sounded. It made me think that he had already been part of a telepathic bond before and was trained on it. When the rest of us nodded, it felt like a weird cacophony inside my head. We needed more practice.

We crossed the icy fields of the Vahara glacier, sharing mental images of our position every now and then to make sure that we remained together. Being invisible, passing under the vigilant stare of the flying drakes was easy, though I couldn't help but think what could happen if they saw us and raised the alarm. But they wouldn't. They couldn't see us. We were invisible and safe, I kept repeating to myself.

As we got closer to the rock, my nervousness increased. There was a lot of activity: workers carrying loads, guards on their patrols, or people simply going from one place to another. The risk of someone accidentally bumping into us was real. We needed to figure out the safest path to Ivoryglass.

"There." Nadya said, as a vivid image of the direction we must follow formed in my mind. Had I expressed my concerns aloud? "Follow me."

I received a collection of vague images, indicating the direction Nadya was taking, followed by a wave of disgust from Argentea that preceded the sound of her metallic boots rushing to pair up with Nadya. We had arrived at the edge of the rock and now needed to go up. Though it wasn't higher than our waists, the noise that we made as we climbed up worried me, even though no one seemed to be close enough to hear it. Then we headed through an empty alley between two storehouses, moving as stealthily as four fully geared people could. I wished Nina was with us so I could send her to scout ahead. We could benefit greatly from a view from above, but she and Nadya's owl were more likely still trying to figure out their way through the Crevasse. We had sent them to follow us from above, and they had probably bumped into some kind of obstacle. I wasn't especially worried for her, though: I knew she was clever enough to stay out of trouble, and the bond that we shared allowed me to sense that she was safe.

As we left the alley, we avoided a group of loud Triaxian people transporting heavy barrels and made it past a watch post without being noticed to a small square full of metal crates and barrels like the ones the people we had met before were carrying. Some of the barrels were still open, though, and I couldn't help but approach to take a look. They were loaded of fish. A ton of some kind of spineless, gelatinous, smelly fish. Assuming the closed crates had a similar content and considering how little nourishment Triaxian people appeared to need to survive, that seemed a ridiculously high amount of food for a single settlement.

"Supplies for the army." Argentea's voice resonated in my head.

She was probably right. And that made me wonder: what would it happen if we spoiled all the food? Would that end or postpone the war? So bad that it was more easily said than done. We were in the open, and doing something like that would no doubt catch some unwanted attention. Attention that might end up preventing us from accessing Ivoryglass.

"Keep moving!" could be the rough translation of the mental shout out that we got from Nadya, as she pointed us to the direction we were heading to. The vision was both grotesque and fearsome. From between two large buildings, a green dragonkin had emerged, holding a pair of hydras, like the ones we had seen in the siege of Spurhorn, on a leash. Nadya's suggestion was to try and sneak past them. If we were quick, we should be able to reach a lateral alley and completely avoid them. We walked as fast as we could without making any noise, and we had almost reached our destination when the hydras started pulling their leashes towards us, sniffing the air and hissing like crazy.

-What's going on, stupid beasts?- The green dragonkin protested.

"Back, back, back!" Nadya cried out. Her fear could be felt through the telepathic link.

Fortunately, the hydras weren't very fast, and we managed to get away before they gave out our position, but they were still coming from us. We needed to think of something fast.

"The barrels!" I cried out. "That will foil their sense of smell!"

"No, no no no no, no, no." Those were a lot of noes from Argentea, whose disgust was nearly physical but, as she protested, she followed the rest of us back to where the supplies were. There was a faint farting sound as we threw ourselves into the barrels and some of the fish fell to the ground, but the hydras and their handler were still far enough to notice it. There was nothing but manifestations of disgust through our mental link. It was damp and slimy inside, and the smell was nearly unbearable. We could barely breathe. But we resisted. Outside, we could hear the handler speaking to the hydras.

-What do you want?- She asked in sheer anger- What do you fucking want? Fish? You've already eaten, you gluttons! No fish for you!

We couldn't see what they were doing but, after a while, we could hear them leave in the direction from which we had come. We waited to make sure that they were really gone and came out from hiding.

"I smell like a fishmonger." I heard Argentea think.

"Now everything will be able to detect us for our smell, not just hydras." Nadya added in concern.

"I can completely remove our scent. I know a spell that allows us to leave no trace, smell included." I suggested.

I felt Arthur's judgment weigh heavy on me.

"So why did you not use that before?" He asked, mildly upset.

"I didn't think of it before and once we were next to the hydra they would have heard me cast and discovered us so at that moment it would have been a terrible idea to cast it don't you think?" I justified myself. In truth, the idea hadn't crossed my mind until now.

"Slow down!/ I can barely understand you!" Nadya protested, again formulating both thoughts together. 

"Sorry!" I apologized. Communicating at the speed of thought was nice, but my thoughts tended to be fast and erratic when I got nervous.

We moved to the nearby alley where, after making sure that there was no one around to hear us, I instructed everyone to hold hands, and cast a spell to hide our terrible smell. As we got out (as fast as we could, as we feared that we might have been heard), I noticed that we were no longer leaving footprints over the frosted stone. Why hadn't I thought of that spell before? I had used it uncountable times as a child to run away from my sister but, as I grew up, I learned to be ashamed of my innate magic, I quit making use of it (much to my sister's tranquility) until Nina came to me with exciting new tricks. Since then, I had never thought of my old magic as something to make use of. Maybe if I had given it some importance we wouldn't have ended up in a barrel of fish, I thought. Fortunately, we reached the central square with no more mishaps, and now we only had to worry about entering the palace without getting any unwanted attention. The gates were flanked by guardhouses made of crude grey stone that ruined the view of the otherwise majestic palace. Made out of compacted glacial ice, the facade shimmered with a nearly pearlescent effect. The doors were made out of the same unremarkable grey stone of the guard posts, though they had been beautifully worked to fit and therefore they didn't stand out so much. What worried me was that they appeared too heavy to be moved by a single person or even the four of us. Whether there was a mechanism to open them, or they were thought to be moved only by draconic strength was something that we had no way of knowing.

"How are we going to enter?" Nadya asked.

"We will have to eliminate the people at the guard posts." Argentea replied. "And that will undoubtedly bring unwanted attention."

From below, I could see at least three fully armed Triaxian guards. There were probably more of them. It was unlikely that we managed to take care of all of them and open the gates before the arrival of reinforcements.

"I can try and teleport us inside." I suggested.

"Are you aware that, if we happen to teleport inside a wall, the spell would be disrupted and we could end up anywhere, as well as badly hurt?" Arthur asked in concern.

"Yes, I know." Well, now I did. "But I think it is still worth trying, don't you think? If I try to make it past the gates, I don't think we'll bump into a wall."

There was no reply for a moment. I could imagine Arthur pulling his moustache as he thought.

"It is probably our best chance." He finally acknowledged. "Go on."

I asked everyone to hold hands again and visualized the distance and direction where I wanted to teleport to. Then I said the single word of the teleportation spell and, after a sudden sensation of vertigo, the world changed around us. We were inside the palace, in a wide hall illuminated by the light that came from outside through the translucent roof. The sides of the flagstone path we found ourselves at were decorated with massive alabaster statues, all of them representing the same dragon in different poses. From behind them, moving nimbly between the columns that held the ceiling, a hulking winged figure flew towards us.

"Do not move." Arthur said. "It shouldn't be able to see us."

"Or smell us." I noted.

We were right in an unexpected way, as we realized when the creature (which I thought to be a white dragon at first) got closer: there were no eyes or nose on its head, only a wide, round mouth full of sharp teeth. A chirping sound that one wouldn't associate with a monster of such size came out from its throat, as it turned its head directly towards us. I was positively sure that it had, somehow, "seen" us. I cried out a warning through our telepathic link, at the same time that the chirp became a loud shriek. My head felt like it was about to explode and, for a moment, I could hear nothing more than a buzzing sound and the mental cries of pain of my friends.

"Dammit! I dropped my bow!" Nadya protested in frustration.

Before we had time to recover, there was another shriek, and this time it was more than physically painful. It was like something was cutting me from the inside. I tasted the blood from my bleeding nose. This was serious. I needed to create an area of silence with my spells in order to protect us, but being unable to hear my own words made it difficult.

Meanwhile, Nadya seemed to have retrieved her bow, because a couple of arrows flew towards the blind monster's throat as she made herself visible again. I could barely hear anything, but I think I read something similar to "Won't you just shut up!?" on her lips as she fired a third arrow.

Argentea manifested only a couple seconds later, flying next to the draconic abomination thanks to her magical boots, and attacked. Though the monster seemed impervious to the freezing energies of her new blade, it was still sharp enough to deliver some nasty cuts. It was obvious that Argentea wasn't fully used to her new sword yet, but she was getting better and better with it. The blind creature opened its mouth to shriek in pain or self defense, but I couldn't allow it.

"I'm enchanting your shield, Argentea!" I warned her mentally as I chanted the words of my spell aloud. I couldn't even hear myself casting, only that annoying buzzing. Had it worked? It must, as I wasn't feeling the searing pain of the monster's scream in my flesh, though it was clearly shrieking again. Now Arthur and I were unable to cast any spells, as the silenced area covered the whole room, but I hoped it paid off.

"Argentea, Nadya, you're on your own!" I announced. "I'm sorry, Arthur."

"You did the right thing." He replied in a serious tone. It was relieving that he thought so.

Deprived of its hearing as it was, I hoped the monstrous dragon wouldn't be able to perceive us. It seemed disoriented and its flight more erratic but, after a moment of hesitation that Argentea used to get an advantageous position to attack, it opened its mouth and exhaled a devastating wave of freezing mist on us. Thanks to Arthur, who had been shielding us against cold everyday for the past days, the effects on us felt minimal, but everything else turned white with a coating of powder ice. Even our clothes were thick with frost.

"Disperse through the room, so it cannot come for us all at the same time." Arthur suggested. As he remained invisible, I had no way to know where he had moved to, but I got as far from Nadya as I could. Argentea remained on the monster's back, hitting the base of its wing in an attempt to make it crash against the ground. Her privileged position had allowed her to avoid the freezing breath entirely. Trying to get rid of her, the blind dragon turned around and attacked Argentea with claws and jaws but met her armor and shield. It appeared that they were about to get into a one-on-one fight, but then one of Nadya's arrows penetrated deeply under the monster's chin and it collapsed to the ground. Still living, it attempted to stand up, but Argentea reacted quickly, falling over it to deliver a fatal blow.

"Arthur? Kileanna?" She asked, looking around. We still remained invisible. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. You?" I asked. "Are you hurt?"

"Just a scratch." She replied, and for the very first time since we had met, she really meant it. There was a claw mark on her arm that had barely cut through the leather sleeve and that was unworthy of magical healing. I was getting too used to her being wounded in every battle, and this felt relieving.

"Good." I said, more happily than I would have wanted to appear. "Let's move on before someone comes to investigate."

Everyone agreed. Argentea and Nadya were now visible, and it was possible that someone had heard the loud shrieks at the beginning of the battle, even though the ice walls were thick enough to muffle most sounds. As we entered the corridor in front of the hall I uncast my silence spell, which proved to be providential. As I did, we heard the sound of heavy steps approaching.

"Wait." Arthur said. "I am going to take a look."

We got back to the hall as Arthur cast a spell and summoned a handful of black, slightly iridescent beetles. It had been some time since he had last called his tiny spies.

"You spellcasters love bugs, don't you?" Argentea asked without hiding her repulsion. I bet that she was thinking of spiders.

Arthur didn't reply, just sent the beetles to scuttle away through the corridor. We lost them from sight until, roughly a minute after, one of them returned to Arthur's invisible hand, disappearing instantly.

"Safe path." He announced. "Let's move quickly."

We strode forward, carefully not to slip on the icy corridor, guided by Arthur to ignore the lateral passages and get into a room ahead of us. As we did, we heard the heavy steps on the corridor again and, as I looked behind, I saw the towering skeleton of a dragon go past the corridor, ignoring us.

"Guardian golems." Arthur explained. "They are not very bright and, definitely, easy to avoid."

"The less opposition we have to fight, the better." Nadya replied.

"Especially if they are golems. I hate golems." I protested. "They don't sleep, they don't have a mind to affect, and most magic doesn't work on them. They are a pain in the ass."

My last sentence sounded so much like something my sister would say, and that made me think of her. She would have definitely enjoyed an operation that included sneaking into an enemy base. I missed having her by our side. I pushed her from my mind, though, to focus on the environment. We had arrived at a large chamber with walls of decorated ice and a massive throne in front of us, up a set of stairs carefully crafted in ice. There were two large crystal statues (representing idealized Triaxian people in robes) at each side of the throne, and two more to our right and left.

"Wow, beautiful!" I cheered through the mental bond, looking around as we reached the center of the room but, as I said it, the statues by the throne started moving downstairs with mechanical steps. The ones to our sides followed.

"More golems!" I said, alarmed. Of course, we couldn't be so lucky to avoid golems entirely.

We tried to step back but were quickly surrounded. Each statue was as large as an ogre or a giant, and what I thought to be long sleeves at first came out to be scythe-like arms of about the same length of their bodies. Their faceted glass surface made them shimmer under the light that filtered through the icy ceiling, making it difficult to stare at them directly. Argentea immediately interposed herself, in an attempt to stop the golems from reaching us, but she couldn't do anything to avoid the ones approaching from behind. One of them reached for Nadya, who rolled on the slippery floor to avoid the first scythe, but got hit by the second while still on the ground. She stood up quickly, bleeding profusely through her belly, and mounted an arrow on her bow. I knew that shooting from such a close position wasn't easy, but if anyone could do it, it was Nadya.

An arrow went right into the statue's chest while she stepped back in an attempt to get some space. Another glass golem tried to go after her but, this time, Argentea beat it away with her shield and kept it from reaching Nadya. From his invisibility, Arthur cast haste on Argentea and Nadya. For what I could hear from the source of his voice when he invoked the spell, he had moved away to the farthest corner of the room. I followed him and cast another spell, filling a quarter of the room with tentacles of pure darkness that emerged through the floor and reached for the statues. I couldn't reach two of them without catching Argentea and Nadya in the middle, but at least I hoped to keep the other two restrained. Unfortunately, it didn't work. With surprising ease, the golems got rid of the grasp of the tentacles, without even giving a hint of noticing them and closed their circle around Argentea, swarming her with their scythe-like arms. I had never seen her move so fast, dodging, parrying and blocking, but she was overwhelmed, and Nadya didn't seem to be having an easier time. The golem was still over her and her desperate attempts to slow it down by shooting at its legs weren't working. It made me remember the dragon statue at the Pale Tower. Nadya had learned how to better focus her shots since then, and to aim at the cracks on the crystal's surface to deal better damage, but she wasn't less helpless when it came to resist in close quarter combat. We needed to find a way to get the glass statue away from her. But how? It was Argentea who inadvertently gave us the answer or, more precisely, her new sword did. As she fought her way against the three statues swarming around her, I noticed that one of them, the one she had been focusing her attacks on, seemed slow and clumsy on its moves.

"Cold!" I cried out mentally. "Most golems have a type of magic that interacts weirdly with the magic that animates them, causing them to malfunction, like a flaw on their design."

"In this case, the sword's freezing energies." Arthur completed. "Well observed."

"For the gods' sake! We are in the middle of a fight!" Argentea protested while she shattered one of the statues' heads, which didn't cause it to cease on its attack. "Can't you just be brief?"

Though the whole interchange had happened in the blink of an eye thanks to the telepathic bond, I understood why she found the information to be excessive for the situation.

"Hit it with cold!" I replied, grabbing the frost wand from my belt.

Argentea was too busy defending herself from the statues' deadly scythes to reply, but she put my advice to good use, dividing the attacks with her sword between all the three golems surrounding her, to finish her attack with a shield bash that sent one of them a few steps back. On the other side, Nadya remained unable to get rid of her attacker, even if she had already managed to cause some serious cracks all across its body. She always carried a bunch of special arrows in her quiver, but none imbued with cold magic that could help against this particular enemy. Bleeding from several cuts, she had been cornered against a wall, with no room to step back. Argentea seemed to have the situation under control right now, so I focused on helping Nadya out. Pointing to the ground with my wand, I summoned a spear of ice to sprout right under the golem's feet. It didn't appear to cause it much harm or make it lose balance but, at least, it slowed it down in the same way Argentea's sword had done with the others. That gave Nadya a chance to escape to the other side of the room. Using the frost pyke as cover, she ran far from the statue, which braced for her as she moved away, hitting her in the back when she was almost out of its reach. Blood spurted from the wound but, in the heat of the fight, Nadya barely seemed to notice. Once she was far enough, she turned around, bow in hand, and sent an arrow straight to the golem's chest, which was already full of cracks and notches from the previous shots. I was visible again after having cast a spell from the wand, but the statue ignored me and kept persecuting Nadya, slow yet relentlessly. It didn't manage to take more than a few steps, though, before another arrow hit it right on the large crack on its chest and the statue crashed to the ground, breaking into countless shards.

-They're not so tough!- Nadya celebrated aloud. In her excitement, she had completely forgotten mental communication.

Argentea grunted in a way that could be an agreement as well as a complaint. She remained surrounded, yet the statues were causing her nearly no harm. Mindless constructs as they were, they kept hitting her on her shield, her torso, and other protected body parts instead of looking for a breach in her armor. Argentea's attacks weren't much more effective, though, as the statues appeared to be highly resistant, and she wasn't as skilled as Nadya in concentrating attacks on already damaged parts. Arthur and I couldn't help much beyond slowing the statues down with cold spells, allowing Argentea to focus on a single one at a time. Having got rid of her persecutor, Nadya was also unhindered now, and free to use her bow to the top of her skills. The golems didn't make any attempts to avoid attacks, relying solely on their natural resistance, which made Nadya's job even easier. The deep cuts that didn't cease bleeding weren't stopping her from staying focused, but I found them concerning. While she crashed the golems with an amazing ease, I invoked my magical healing to stop the bleeding. She would still need attention after the fight, but at least she wouldn't bleed out.

With the situation under control, it didn't take long for Nadya and Argentea to bring the statues down, and soon the whole room was covered in shattered glass.

"I still hate golems." I commented as I got closer to Argentea to attend her wounds. She had only a few cuts on her arms and legs but, without healing, they would keep bleeding. She needed a couple of spells cast on her before she fully recovered and then I could focus on Nadya who, now that the fight was over, was starting to feel the pain of her wounds.

It wasn't until we were all back in shape that we continued the exploration. There were two corridors, one on each side of the room and seemingly identical. We could hear the steps of one of the guardian golem coming from the path to our right so we decided to take the one to our left, which led us to a closed stone door of unremarkable features. Imitating what I had learned from Cat, I put my ear up against the door in search for any sounds coming from the other side. Nothing.

"It seems empty." I informed them.

"Get back." Argentea replied, heading to open the door. It was unlocked, but moving it still cost her more than a little effort. The heavy stone doors of Ivoryglass didn't seem to be made for human hands. After pushing it open, she entered the room, looking around, ready for a possible ambush.

"Empty." She confirmed, gesturing for us to come in. We followed and found ourselves in a circular chamber, with wide stone stairs leading up to an elevated walkway overlooking a sunken fighting pit. Looking down, the pit's floor was covered with stained sand, with a single passage beneath a raised iron portcullis. Coming from beyond, we could hear the grunts of effort of a feminine voice, together with the rhythmic sound of blows.

"Stay quiet." Argentea commanded, approaching the edge of the pit. "Let us find out who is there."

The only way in seemed to be climbing or jumping down the walls. The bottom wasn't deep, but I wasn't especially good at climbing so, while Nadya and Argentea just jumped down with no effort, I had to resort to magic to levitate down, cleanly and silently. Arthur remained invisible, but I assume he got down in a similar way, as he was even less athletic than me and usually cast a long-lasting flight spell on himself everyday.

Stepping on sand instead of ice or snow felt almost strange: a nice change that allowed to move faster through the portcullis and towards the voice. With Argentea in the lead and ready for another battle, we followed the corridor into a well lit room full of training equipment, from ropes and weights to training dummies and racks of weapons. The floor was covered with padded woven mats in contrast to the sand in the pit and the passage we came from. A white haired Triaxian woman, dressed in light, flexible clothes, stood in the middle of the room, backwards to us, kicking a punching bag hanging from a heavy chain. So focused she was in her exercising that she hadn't heard us enter until we were already inside the room. She turned around in surprise and adopted a martial pose.

-I salute you, strangers- Despite her evident mistrust, her words sounded gentle and kind. She had a well defined, muscular body that contrasted with the softness and musicality of her voice-. I am Cesseer of Ning, consort to Lord Yrax.

It took us a moment to react, surprised as we were. The last thing we expected to find at Ivoryglass was someone who didn't attack us on sight and who apparently wanted to parley. It was obvious that we were intruders, but Cesseer seemed strangely calm.

-I am Kileanna- I introduced myself-, and these are Lady Argentea Malassene and Nadya Petska. We come from- how could I put it right?-... far away.

I felt bad for not introducing Arthur, but I didn't want to reveal his presence when he hadn't done it himself. He remained invisible, translating the dialogue to Argentea and Nadya.

"This must be the very first time that you get my name and title right." Argentea observed in amusement.

"I'm always pleased to learn." I replied.

-If I may ask- Cesseer said with curiosity, adopting a more relaxed pose as Argentea and Nadya lowered their weapons-, what brings you here?

-Long story- I replied- but, to put it shortly, our world is in danger and Lord Yrax has something that we need to save it.

Cesseer gave us a critical stare.

-Roaming his palace without permission is not the best way to get an audience.- She said sarcastically.

-We know. Dragons don't give their treasures away out of good will.- I replied sincerely. There was no point in hiding our true intentions when it was clear that we had fought our way there.

-I do not wish to fight you- the Triaxian woman said-, but I am honorbound to Lord Yrax. If I must die defending him, I will.

The lack of emotion in Cesseer's voice shocked me. It was like defending her partner was only a matter of honor for her.

-No, no, no!- I replied- No one has to die! We can solve this without a fight.

-No- she replied bluntly-. I won't be dishonored like that.

-Are you willing to die for someone you don't love and who'd probably be better off dead?- I asked.

-No. I am willing to die for my principles- She said, giving me a critical stare-. Believe me, I know what kind of despicable being Lord Yrax is. He has disrespected me in so many different ways. But this is not about who he is. It is about who I am.

"Tell her I will fight her in singular combat." Argentea's confident words through the mental bond caught me off-guard. "Blunt weapons."

"I don't think she'll stand out of our way unless we knock her down." Nadya pointed out.

"If she is a woman of honor like she claims, she will." Argentea objected.

"What if you don't win?" Arthur asked.

"I will." She replied defiantly.

I admired Argentea's confidence, but was there something else behind it? Since her death, she had been in need to prove herself. At Castle Eastwatch, she had been training all day long to improve her combat style. As much as I trusted her abilities, there was still a chance that she might not win, and how would that affect her? Her sense of self worth wasn't as fragile as mine but, still, this worried me.

"Are you sure of this?" I asked her.

"Just tell her." She insisted.

-My… friend seems to think that you might find a one on one combat with blunt weapons acceptable.- I translated to Cesseer. She seemed surprised, for she hadn't seen us talk, and the full discussion had happened at the speed of thought. But there was also something else in her eyes: respect. She got closer to Argentea and looked her directly in the eyes, so intensely that she made me feel a bit jealous. Argentea held her stare confidently, unblinking.

-I will fight her- Cesseer replied after a few seconds-. Tell her to choose her weapons and follow me.

"She didn't say she will stay out of our way if you win." Nadya observed as Argentea headed to the weapon rack. "I don't trust her."

"She will." Argentea insisted.

I hoped she was right. Honor, as Argentea and other knights understood it, was a concept that I didn't quite fully grasp, and I was unsure that it matched Cesseer's. At least, if something went wrong, we could always defeat Cesseer the traditional way, I thought.

I watched Argentea choose her weapons carefully. After testing a few for weight and balance, she picked an unremarkable longsword and a worn out targe. Cesseer, on the other side, headed directly for an exotic-looking weapon with a thin, curved blade, similar to the one that hung from her belt.

-I haven't had a worthy opponent for months- she complained as she walked away through the corridor where we had come from. Argentea followed her-. Lord Yrax would have me fighting beasts and freaks for his guests' delight.

-You won't be disappointed with Argentea- I objected-. She's the best.

Cesseer kept walking, showing no signs of having heard my remark, but I could see a hint of a flattered smile on Argentea's lips from behind.

-The rules are: blunt weapons, starting ten steps far from each other, whoever falls and is unable to stand up after a count of five loses- Cesseer explained as we arrived at the fighting pit-. Do you agree?

After a short pause where Arthur translated the conditions, Argentea replied with a vehement nod and they got ready for the fight, counting five steps each from the middle of the pit and standing face to face. Meanwhile, I flew up to the top of the pit and helped Nadya up so we could watch the fight from a safe position. Everyone was at their position, but the combat didn't start. I was confused for an instant. What were we missing? 

"I think they are waiting for a signal." Arthur pointed out telepathically.

"Oh, sure." I replied, feeling dumb. All this protocol confused me.

-GO!- I cried out raising my arm up.

I expected both to come at each other as soon as I gave them the signal but what happened was radically different. They just moved in circles, studying the moves of their opponent, until I started to wonder if they were actually going to fight. Cesseer was the first one to try an approach, testing Argentea's defenses from different angles, searching for an aperture to hit safely, while Argentea adopted a more defensive position, stepping back and around so her opponent couldn't get into close quarter combat without a frontal charge that largely benefitted her. They remained like that for a while, with each one trying to get an advantageous position, until Cesseer finally found a breach on Argentea's defenses (or maybe she just lost her temper) and attempted a seemingly naive frontal attack, too easy for Argentea to block. It wasn't until the last moment when Cesseer, in an impressive display of footwork, evaded Argentea's defenses and managed to attack her from the back. Argentea saw it coming and turned around as fast as she could but Cesseer was faster. She hit Argentea on the back with her sword when she was still turning around and then stepped forward to continue with a low kick that, this time, Argentea managed to block with her own leg and launch her own attack. She took a step back, but Cesseer was quick to follow, denying her the room that she needed to maneuver her sword efficiently. Argentea wouldn't give up on her attack, though: she couldn't allow Cesseer to remain at a distance that was clearly advantageous for her. After attempting a couple hits with her sword that the Triaxian warrior deflected with her own, she pushed her body forward and shield-bashed her with all her strength, pushing her back more than a few steps. Judging for the surprise and a hint of admiration on Cesseer's eyes, she hadn't expected that move.

-Well done, Argentea!- Nadya cried out, clapping her hands and whistling- Hit her hard!

I joined Nadya's cheers, timidly at first, fearing that I could distract Argentea, but she was so concentrated that she didn't even seem to notice us. Her eyes were fixed on Cesseer, trying to guess her next move as the Triaxian woman feinted left and right, trying to find an aperture in her defenses. Finally, she tried a direct approach, trying to outspeed her rival, but she was ready this time. As Cesseer came into reach, Argentea delivered a powerful blow to her chest, but she quickly recovered and counterattacked with her sword, using the maneuver as a cover to, again, step into closer range, where she knew that our friend would be much more uncomfortable fighting. Argentea was ready for that, and she attempted to push her away, but Cesseer nimbly made it to one side, avoiding the shield bash entirely and overwhelming Argentea with a flurry of punches and kicks, using her sword in a purely defensive way.

I had never seen anyone hit as fast as Cesseer. She used her larger height to move back and forth with amazing ease and, though Argentea was unquestionably stronger, Cesseer's superior speed made the fight challenging. Argentea's best chance was to keep her at bay with her shield but, after the first bash, the dragon's consort had learned to keep pivoting around her to stay out of its reach. Trained in fighting big knights in heavy armor, Argentea wasn't used to such mobile opponents and, at first, Cesseer's mobility seemed to confuse her. For each of Argentea's blows, Cesseer hit twice, forcing Argentea to adopt a defensive stance to minimize the damage. The Triaxian warrior was dominating the fight and there was nothing that Argentea could apparently do.

I kept cheering loud but, after a couple minutes of clear advantage from Cesseer, I started to fear that Argentea wouldn't be able to win. Then something happened. Argentea attacked, a regular blow with her sword, similar to many others that she had delivered earlier in the fight, and that her opponent had avoided with ease. This time, though, the blade impacted heavily on Cesseer's chest. Another crushing blow followed before the Triaxian warrior could react. She stepped to one side, trying to get away from Argentea's reach at the same time that she took an advantageous position to initiate an attack, but Argentea blocked her way steadily, pushing her away with her shield. That was when I noticed that Cesseer's moves didn't flow the same way they did at the beginning of the fight. She was starting to get tired. On the other hand, and despite having a few wounds and bruises, Argentea remained mostly fresh. Suddenly, I realized what her game had been all along: she had not been fighting defensively out of inability to respond to Cesseer's attacks but as a strategy to exhaust her! Now, with her tired enough to have serious difficulties avoiding her attacks, Argentea moved forward to a more aggressive stance. Cesseer didn't decrease the intensity of her attacks, though, as she knew that the longer the fight lasted, the less likely she was to win. She focused her attacks on legs and arms, trying to knock her to the ground to gain some advantage, but Argentea stood firm and kept striking with her sword and shield, forcing her to keep dodging and exhausting herself. Cesseer was still a formidable opponent, though, and she wouldn't give Argentea an easy victory. Knowing she wouldn't last much longer, she threw a last whirlwind of attacks, castigating Argentea's limbs. A sudden howl of pain as she got hit made me release a muffled cry, out of fear and concern that she had gotten a broken leg. When she counterattacked, though, I was relieved to see that she could still lean on it, despite the pain of doing so reflecting in her face. Catching Cesseer with her defenses low, she connected a series of blows that left her barely standing, to finish with a shield bash direct to her face that sent her to the ground. She tried to stand up, but she appeared to feel a bit dazed and she remained kneeled down with her hand over her face in a gesture of pain. Blood dripped profusely from her nose.

-You win.- She said, short of breath.

Argentea didn't need translation to know what Cesseer meant. She dropped her weapons and lent her a hand to help her stand up, though her exhaustion was also evident.

-Good fight.- She replied.

Cesseer stood up and nodded in agreement, despite the language barrier, staring at Argentea with newfound respect. I jumped down to the pit, using my flight magic, to congratulate Argentea on her victory but, as I got closer, I saw the full consequences of their fight. Cesseer was still bleeding from her nose all over herself and, under her white coat of fur, I could have a glimpse of countless bruises. Argentea was fully covered up, but I guessed that she didn't look much healthier under her clothes.

-Why did you two have to be so brutal in a sparring fight?- I asked in our language, concerned, but also happy that she had won- I thought you were using blunt weapons for a reason.

-I take all my battles seriously- Argentea replied solemnly-. Otherwise, I would be disrespecting my rivals.

Sweat drops ran across her forehead and her expression combined pride, satisfaction and exhaustion.

-You did great!- I cheered, and then added telepathically: "And you look so beautiful right now."

-Uh... Thanks.- She replied, blushing.

-Now let me heal you.- I said, and then repeated my words in Triaxian so Cesseer could understand.

Against my instincts and best judgment, I proceeded to heal the dragon's consort first, in a display of courtesy. A part of me still feared that she would turn on us as soon as she recovered, but she didn't. Instead, she waited for me to heal Argentea before speaking with profound reverence:

-You have demonstrated that I am no rival to you. Thank you for allowing me to keep my life and my honor. I wish you my best against Lord Yrax.

-Thanks- I said in response-. Can I ask you a personal question?

-Go on.- Cesseer replied calmly.

-How did you end up marrying Yrax?- I asked- I mean, you aren't even the same species, and you obviously dislike him.

Cesseer gave me a long, analytical stare before replying, as if trying to determine if my question was well meaning.

-I am an  _ ukara _ , trained since my early years on ritual combat. For us, being courted is a recognition of our martial prowess and what you call marriage is just a business arrangement where we swear to fight to protect our consort, and they vow to respect us and never get us into dishonorable fights.

-Oh... politics.- I said without hiding my disappointment. Wasn't there anyone normal out there who believed in marriage as an act of love and not a contract where emotions didn't matter?

-Politics- Cesseer admitted, unashamed-. By capturing the interest of a wealthy lord from distant lands, who was no other than a dragon, I was being acknowledged for all my efforts, or so I thought. I felt rewarded for having the chance of traveling abroad to learn new things, which is not something many  _ ukara  _ achieve.

-But he wasn't what you expected.- I guessed.

-He was exactly what I expected- she objected-: proud, distant, and arrogant, like all dragons. What I didn't expect was him to completely disregard my skills and worth. He treated me like an exotic toy to entertain his guests and, now that he is too busy with his war, he has just tossed me aside. He isn't even making me a part of his plans.

-We can help you out of here, if you need it.- I offered, feeling a bit sorry for her.

Cesseer addressed me with an icy stare.

-I am a prisoner of nothing but my own word.- She replied bluntly.

-But why do you have to stand by him even if he treated you unfairly?- I protested.

"Responsibility, Kileanna." Argentea explained. I could feel her disappointment through the mental bond.

-Because I am not like him- Cesseer replied-. Nothing would make me happier than being back home with my people, but I made a vow.

I shook my head in rejection. She despised Yrax and acknowledged how much of a terrible being he was, but she wouldn't dare lifting a finger against him or leaving. Instead, she waited until a bunch of strangers took care of him. I found that extremely hypocritical. Hypocritical and sad.

-I understand- I lied-. Soon you will be free to do whatever you want.

-No one is ever that free, but thanks.- Cesseer said emotionlessly.

-One last thing before we leave: Can you tell us where to find Yrax?- I asked, prompted by Arthur's voice in my head. Always the sensible man.

-No- Cesseer replied-. I still remain loyal to him. But if you are all half as competent as she is- she added, with a mild inclination of her head towards Argentea-, I have no doubt that you will be victorious.

-We will.- Argentea replied in our own language, saluting Cesseer in a similar way. Again, I thought that her words needed no translation.

-Farewell, and good luck.- The Triaxian fighter said, accompanying us to the exit on the training room.

"What a strange woman." Nadya said as we parted ways with her.

"An upright and honorable woman." Argentea replied with a hint of admiration.

"You couldn't say otherwise." Nadya joked. "Birds of a feather…"

"What do you mean?" Argentea asked.

"Nothing." Nadya replied playfully, with a wide smile as we kept moving through the corridor, as quietly as we could to hear any incoming threats.


	98. KILEANNA

#  CHAPTER 98

**Kileanna**

After avoiding the draconic guardian golems once more by hiding in a nearby cell, with barely enough room for the four of us, we spent a few minutes trying to find the path to Lord Yrax. We crashed into a few empty rooms, until we found our way to a wide passage that led us to a large round antechamber, ahead of a heavy set of stone doors. The room was empty, with the exception of a towering featureless statue made of faceted ice, standing on a cylindrical base right in the middle of the room.

"Please, let it not be another golem." I begged, sharing my thoughts through the telepathic link.

As a reply, Argentea grunted and entered the room, cautiously approaching the statue. I was sure that it was going to start moving and attack, though I wasn't happy to be right when it happened.

"Oh, come on!" I cried out mentally as the massive chunk of ice jumped down its base and hit Argentea with its shapeless, smoking cold fists.

"That is an ice elemental, not a golem, if it makes you feel better." Arthur observed, prior to him starting to cast a spell.

"Not much." I replied. Like golems, elementals were immune to some of my most common magic. Unlike them, they were intelligent. And this one looked rather powerful too. When an enormous grizzly bear materialized, summoned by Arthur, and attacked, the elemental didn't even flinch. Its body, made of hard packaged ice, seemed impervious to the animal's claws and jaws, as well as to Argentea's shield. Her sword, on the other hand, was hardened by magic, and cut though its body with relative ease. Nadya's arrows also did their part, though. Concentrating fire at the cracks that Argentea had torn open on the monster's body, she managed to overcome its resistances and wound it deeply. It appeared that this could be an easier fight than I had initially thought, after all. But, of course, it wouldn't. Seeing itself threatened by Argentea and the bear, the elemental suddenly merged with the ground as if it was melting, only to reappear seconds later by Nadya's side and hit her with a hammer-like fist, all before Argentea could react to try and stop it.

"You keep complaining about golems and the like, but who do they come for? Me!" Nadya protested half seriously, while trying to stay out of the elemental's reach with little success. Argentea was already by her side, trying to push the monster away with her shield, but it was way too large and heavy. Arthur sent his summoned creature to try and immobilize it with a big bear hug but, again, the size of the enemy played against him. I cast a curse to debilitate its defenses, hoping that would help to keep it under control but, as it released another smashing attack on Nadya, I wondered if I should have impeded its attack instead. Though Argentea's sword was cutting through the elemental's smoking cold flesh efficiently, I didn't think that Nadya would be able to bear many more hits like the ones she had already taken.

-Come at me, stupid snowman!- Argentea cried out in frustration at the massive creature, who kept ignoring her, as he had found an easy prey in Nadya. Arthur's bear remained unable to pierce the elemental's thick ice coating but, in a surprising move, it managed to wrap its arms around the enemy's towering legs and keep it immobilized for a moment, enough for Nadya to take a step back and fire at it. Struggling to get rid of the annoying creature that was hindering its moves and keeping it from reaching its target, the elemental switched its attention to the bear. It smashed the animal under its heavy fists, crushing its bones and burning its flesh with cold. Protected by Arthur's spells, it was easy to forget how serious wounds from cold could be, but witnessing the full extent of them on the bear made me feel grateful that we had our friend's magic to keep us safe. Though the bear still resisted, it was badly wounded and it couldn't help but release its prey from the grapple, yet it gave Argentea and Nadya a precious time to attack the restrained enemy and hurt it badly. Though it didn't bleed like most living creatures, the large smoking cracks across its body made me think that it was at the limit of its resistance. It looked around with its empty eye sockets and started merging with the ground again. Whether it intended to go after Nadya again or get away to call for reinforcements, we couldn't allow that to happen. Fortunately, this time Argentea knew what to expect and reacted quickly, delivering a crushing blow to one of the elemental's legs, which shattered like glass. As it fell to the ground, she hit it again on the head. Nadya shot another arrow, though it missed and hit the wall, as the elemental had suddenly vanished, leaving a poof of mist and snow behind.

"Is it dead?" Argentea asked, looking around mistrustingly.

"No." Arthur replied, much to Argentea and Nadya's discomfort. "But it is gone for good. Elementals need a body made of their aligned element to exist out of their native plane. By destroying it, we sent it back home."

"Like summoned creatures." I said, pointing at the bear who, against all odds, has survived the fight.

"Exactly." Arthur acknowledged. "It does not belong to this plane, therefore, it cannot be killed."

"Does that apply to us?" Nadya asked with genuine curiosity. "This isn't our world either."

"I am afraid not." Arthur replied. "A summoned creature is a proxy. We came here with our own bodies. That, assuming that we actually are in a different plane, which we know not."

While we talked, I cast a spell to heal Nadya. I was starting to run out of curative magic, and I wondered if it would be better to get her back to full health or save some spells for an emergency, but my considerations were interrupted by a deep voice coming from the nearby room. It was barely audible across the heavy doors, but I could swear that it was some sort of spell being cast in draconic. Before I could react, Argentea had already reached the doors and was pulling hard to get them open, knowing that every second that we gave our enemy to prepare for the fight would only make it harder for us.

Taking cover while Argentea struggled to get the doors open, I cast a speed-enhancing spell on all of us, bear included. The best of getting into another battle without rest was that the summoned animal would last for the incoming fight.

After a couple attempts, Argentea managed to slam one of the doors open, and we were welcomed by a wave of freezing mist. Covered behind the door's arch as we were, Nadya, Arthur, and I avoided its effects entirely. Argentea and the bear, who was sent by Arthur to block the access, got caught in the middle of the attack, though. Even with protective spells against cold, the freezing wave was potent enough to cause some nasty burns on Argentea's skin, though it was nothing compared to the devastating effect it had on the bear. The animal was barely standing but, as the summoned creature it was, it had limited autonomy and remained focused on its assigned task.

Coming out from hiding, Nadya positioned herself to open fire on the enemy beneath the door, while Argentea charged into the room and I peered in cautiously to get a glimpse of what we were about to confront and aim my magic at him. What I saw didn't surprise me at all. The combination of spells and a breath weapon were a good indicator of a dragon, and a dragon was exactly what we had come seeking. With his wings spread spanning over the whole room, the figure of lord Yrax (it couldn't be anyone but him) was imposing. He was covered in gold jewelry far beyond the limits of good taste but, still, he had the looks of someone who could (and would) crush us all effortlessly. Swooping down from an elevated platform at the bottom of the room, he descended to confront us with a deep booming roar. It was a terrifying sight that instillated a primal fear in me, making me want to run away from him as fast as I could. Even Argentea seemed to be intimidated for a moment, before she overcame the fear and charged.

-It's flattering that you have come from so far away to die by my hands- the dragon mocked us with what could as well be a snarl or a grin.

The floor, like in the rest of the palace, was made of hard packaged ice but, in Yrax's chamber, it had been polished to a mirror-like quality. It was also dangerously slippery, making Argentea lose balance as she stepped into the room. She slipped forward uncontrollably towards the dragon, making real efforts to stay on her feet. She was almost knocked down as she interposed her shield between herself and Yrax's jaws, but somehow she kept standing and managed to counterattack with a hit aimed directly at the dragon's serpentine neck. It would have been a powerful blow, if the enemy's figure hadn't become blurry for a second, like it was in two nearby places at the same time. Argentea's sword cut the air where the dragon was supposed to be. The annoying illusion also confounded Nadya, who managed to get one arrow on target but missed another two. Who knew how much time had Yrax spent getting ready for the battle while we fought our way in? If a dragon was already a formidable opponent by himself, how were we going to win against one who had probably cast all manner of enhancing spells on himself?

"Allow me." Arthur's calm and polite voice came through the mental bond. Right after that, his real voice sounded loud and firm as he cast a spell. Yrax looked in his direction in displeased surprise: like me, he had likely recognized the magic being cast. There was a flash of white light from Arthur's position and then nothing, but the dragon's rage indicated to me that the spell had worked, even if it's effects weren't evident.

"Now he should be easier to hit." Arthur informed us. "I have removed most of the magical effects he had on himself."

-Good!- Nadya replied aloud as she started firing again. Some of her arrows hit harmlessly, but at least we no longer had to deal with protective magic in addition to scales hard-as-steel. Argentea's attacks also met Yrax's natural armor, and she seemed to be growing increasingly frustrated, especially as she got promptly ignored and the dragon treaded towards the other room, where the rest of us were. She did her best to block his way and stop him, but he flicked her away like a fly or a gnat. Getting past the bear, who was still blocking the entrance, wasn't much harder. Its larger size made it more difficult to ignore, but its wounds were already fatal, and the dragon only needed to push it away with a claw to banish it back to its home plane in a poof of magical energy. At least, I thought, that had slowed him down enough to give us a chance to attempt something before he reached us. Assuming that her shield would be useless against such an enormous creature, Argentea threw her shield away, and charged again, holding her sword with both hands to deliver a brutal hit to the dragon's flank, though he barely seemed to notice: as he kept moving forward, he swept her away with an effortless tail slap. 

-Do you think your invisibility can fool me, little mage?- The dragon roared as he rushed into an empty space in the room, presumably occupied by Arthur. Unfortunately for our invisible friend, dragons were well known for their keen senses that beat most types of concealment and, without his invisibility, Arthur was the most vulnerable of us. I must act quickly.

There was this spell that I had learned a few weeks ago and I had been reluctant to use for a few reasons, the main one being that it was the kind of magic that Argentea and Arthur wouldn't approve of. It was gross, and debilitating, and perfect for slowing down a big clumsy guy like Yrax. I stretched my hand towards the dragon as if to touch him, and recited with an ominous voice:

_ -Come, children of rot, and feast on the flesh of my enemy! _

As the words came out of my mouth, large boils appeared all over Yrax's body, bursting from inside to let thousands of tiny maggots emerge.

-Kileanna, what in the Abyss!?- Nadya cried out, evidently grossed out and not without a reason. Watching the dragon recoil in pain as countless worms chewed on his flesh wasn't a pretty sight but, at least, the spell had its desired effect: it bought Arthur some precious time that he used to cast a short ranged teleport and get away from the dragon's reach. Judging by the source of his voice, Yrax was already over him when he managed to escape. It had been close! The dragon looked behind him and grimaced in annoyance as he realized his target was out of reach. His eyes then passed over Argentea and Nadya, as if they didn't even exist, and became fixed on me. Curls of freezing vapor came out from his nostrils and jaws.

-A mage or a witch… I don't care who dies first.- The dragon snarled and, as he did, I saw maggots coming out from the inner side of his cheeks. It was utterly disgusting, and a clear sign that I was dangerously close to him. I couldn't even poof away like Arthur had just done, as I had spent my only teleportation spell to get us into Ivoryglass. All I could do was go on the offensive and pray to survive him, so I looked him in the eyes with pretended bravery and bestowed a curse on him to make him more vulnerable to attacks and cackled maniacally to sustain it. The dragon looked both surprised and offended, seemingly believing that I was actually laughing at him.

-Your victory at Spurhorn was futile.- He roared in anger as he took a step towards me. The growing pain as the infestation progressed was evident in his stiff and almost spasmodic movement, but what he lacked in grace he compensated with raw power. He snapped his neck forward like a snake and I suddenly felt like a bull had rushed over me. My whole body hurt and I was afraid to check out the extent of my wounds. I could see my blood dripping from the dragon's maw, and that was already bad enough. I kept laughing, but it was a hollow, cynical laughter that reflected my pain.

-I'm only sorry that you won't live enough to see your allies crushed by my army.- The dragon continued speaking with a voice full of hate.

-Oh, just shut up!- Argentea cried out, unleashing a powerful blow on the dragon's chest- No one is listening to your stupid bravado!

I didn't think that Arthur kept mentally translating everything to Argentea and Nadya, so I assumed that Argentea had gotten tired of listening to gibberish and reached the limit of her patience. After delivering a few painful cuts to the dragon, she kept being ignored, which might be humiliating and discouraging for a dedicated protector like her. On the other hand, Nadya seemed to be perfectly fine with not getting disturbed while shooting her arrows. Even with my debilitating spells, the scales granted our enemy a considerable amount of protection, and Nadya missed as many shots as she hit. Things were already difficult enough for her without becoming the target of the dragon's attacks, as I could attest. My magic was often subtle enough to keep our enemies from considering me a threat and, now that I was being attacked by the strongest we had ever faced, I didn't know what to do.

Desperately, I recited the words for a damaging spell, creating a vital bond between the dragon and I, siphoning his life force to strengthen my own. I knew that wasn't the best way to convince the dragon to stop attacking me but I hoped it would at least allow me to endure another attack. The infestation had continued spreading, hindering the dragon's movement more and more, which made the job easier for Argentea and Nadya. I only wished they were fast enough. Yrax looked at me with hungry, hateful eyes as he opened his jaws to attack. I heard Arthur's voice in the background, casting some kind of spell, but I didn't pay much attention… And suddenly I was floating in the air. The dragon seemed as shocked as me, yet he reacted quickly when the invisible force pulled me away from him. I was nearly out of his reach when he snapped his jaws in an attempt to snatch me. Even though he only managed a glancing hit, I felt a lacerating pain as his fangs tore the skin on my abdomen. I couldn't help but think that, without the protection granted by the vital energies stolen from him, Yrax could have easily disemboweled me. All my body hurt as it met the platform in the back of the room, even though the landing was surprisingly soft. At least I finally was out of the dragon's reach.

"I am sorry that I could not provide a safer trip, but I deemed it necessary to get you out from there." Arthur apologized via mental bond.

"Oh, it was! You saved my life." I replied, still very agitated. The dragon had turned around and was staring at me, maybe at Arthur too, in pure rage. Roaring in frustration, he exhaled another wave of freezing breath that filled the whole room. Even under Arthur's protective spells, I felt the cold burning on my skin. Without her shield, Argentea tried to protect her face with her arms, but the freezing mist was pervasive. Only Nadya avoided the attack entirely, as she was still out of the room. She kept firing at the dragon with the enhanced speed of the spell Arthur had cast, and I started worrying that, if the fight lasted for too long, she would end up running out of arrows. Despite all the wounds that we had inflicted on him, Yrax didn't seem to be badly hurt yet, and that filled me with despair. Had we targeted a more powerful enemy than we could beat? Argentea didn't seem to think so or, at least, she wasn't the kind of person who ever gave up. Stepping forward in the middle of the freezing mist, she delivered an ascending cut to the dragon's throat up to his chin. It was a devastating hit that would have undoubtedly killed a lesser enemy, but Yrax still stood firmly.

-Get out of my way.- The dragon grunted at Argentea dismissively as his eyes remained set in my direction. Like he had done with the bear before her, he attempted to push her away with his claws; but Argentea was more prepared for the impact and she managed to deflect part of its force with her sword, getting only a side scratch. Another claw followed, this time hitting her torso with a horrible chalk-on-board sound as he raked her armor but, still, Argentea bravely held her position. For the very first time, the dragon deigned to look at her directly, though it was only to try and crush her with his jaws. Argentea moved quickly to dodge, but Yrax was too massive and managed to close his jaws around her shoulder. Only the metal in her armor kept him from getting a firm grip and allowed her to pull her arm out of his mouth, albeit hurting herself against the knife-sharp fangs. I saw the deep marks that Yrax's fangs and claw had left on Argentea's armor and I couldn't help but think that it could have been me, if it hadn't been for Arthur's help. I didn't have Argentea's endurance, agility, or protective gear, so I was positively sure that I would have been dead.

Recovering quickly from the bite, with blood flowing down her arm to her sword, Argentea counter-attacked with a swift strike to the dragon's chest. He was getting more and more debilitated by the flesh-eating maggots, but not as fast as I would have liked. He still reacted quickly to turn around and stop the next attacks from Argentea with his body armor, while he used his tail to hit Nadya with the force of a hammer. Rolling with the impact to minimize the damage, she repositioned herself and aimed back at the dragon. She was calm and focused as I had never seen her, and that made me think how much she had changed since our fight against Nazhena. Back then, she was an avenging mother. Now, she was a cold blooded huntress, and that scared me. Maybe, if we managed to survive, I should have a few words with her. As the dragon stepped forward to attack Argentea again, I cast another spell to siphon his vital energy once more and, this time, I hit him right where his heart should be. Yrax roared in pain as his life flowed out of his chest and towards me. Though my previous wounds weren't healed, I felt energized in a way that I had never been before. There was no way Yrax, dragon or not, should have survived to a spell like that, I thought. And yet, there he was, going for Argentea like nothing had happened. I let a cry out of frustration, which appeared to please Yrax. He looked at me with a predatory reptilian smile right before he threw another bite at Argentea. She was too close and, this time, there wasn't much that she could do to avoid the attack. The sound of raking metal made me grit my teeth in disgust, that was soon replaced by terror as I saw Argentea being lifted in the air with his jaws about her torso. Her cuirass had bent inwards in a way it was painful to look at. I was unsure of how serious her wounds were under her armor, but she seemed to have a hard time holding her sword. With a loud cry of effort, she delivered a blow to the dragon's snout, powerful enough to make him loosen his grip on her and let her fall to the ground. She stood up with difficulty, leaving a large stain of blood on the ice, ready to defend herself against another attack. She needed healing but I was nearly out of beneficial magic and, if I got close enough to heal her, the dragon might kill me before I had a chance to help her. I could only think of an alternative. Resourcing to the most powerful spell I knew, I summoned some extraplanar help from the realms of the gods of Light. Lillends, far cousins of the bralani that I summoned to the Well of Eons, were renowned healers and my best chance to save Argentea's life.

The lillend (a majestic creature with the face and the torso of an elven maiden, an emerald serpentine tail, and rainbow wings like those of an exotic bird) was wielding a longsword and, before I could command her to do anything and ignoring everything else, slithered towards the dragon to attack him. What was she doing? I feared that Yrax would smash her before she could fulfill the task I had summoned her for but, not so fortunately, he was so determined on getting rid of Argentea that he barely paid her any attention. He just attempted to push her aside with a slash of one of his clawed wings, while he bit Argentea again, grabbing her by the legs and dragging her across the floor. There was no way that she could have survived that… But she not only did, but stood up again, wielding her sword against Yrax. She and the summoned celestial attacked almost simultaneously, outflanking the dragon in a combined attack. At this point, he was showing signs of fatigue and all he did to defend himself was expect his natural armor to stop the incoming hits. It worked against the lillend, but the same position that endangered Argentea also gave her an advantage to attack the most vulnerable points of the dragon's anatomy. She delivered a powerful blow that slashed Yrax's throat open. It was an horrific wound but, apparently, not enough to kill him. He exhibited a wide, threatening smile as blood dripped between his fangs.

-How much longer can you stand?- He asked mockingly in a voice that was nothing but a low hiss- I must admit that you entertain me.

He was right about one thing: Argentea wouldn't endure much more damage. Telepathically, I commanded the lillend to heal her, hoping that her assistance arrived on time. As she slithered towards Argentea, the dragon stood on his hind legs and prepared to fall over our friend with fangs and claws. She wasn't going to make it. And, suddenly, Yrax stopped his movement to roar in pain. He seemed to be distracted for a moment, though I didn't learn the reason immediately. It was when he lowered his head to strike at Argentea that I saw an arrow protruding from the dragon's bleeding eye socket. As he attempted to bite Argentea, another arrow flew towards him, piercing his cheek. That gave Argentea enough time to perform a last strike, slashing his throat again. It wasn't her most powerful hit, nor the fastest, but it was enough to stop the already debilitated dragon, who fell back on its four legs as he tried to exhale his freezing breath. Only a choking sound came out instead, and then he collapsed to the ground. As Argentea made sure that he wouldn't stand up again and the lillend cast a late healing spell on her, I jumped down the platform and ran towards them.

-I was late again- I said with desperation in my voice-. I am so sorry!

-It is fine- Argentea objected, her voice reflecting a considerable amount of pain-. Just help me take this off.

Her armor was full of serrated cuts and holes. I couldn't imagine how much wearing that must hurt. It would need heavy repairs when we return to Castle Eastwatch. Meanwhile, an invisible Arthur and I helped her unfasten it and the Lillend provided her some more healing. After it, her wounds still seemed quite serious but, at least her pain appeared to be alleviated. She stood up and recovered her shield from the floor.

-Let us keep moving- she said-. We must find what we have come for and get out of here before they find out what happened. We are in no condition to keep fighting for much longer.

-I still have some healing left.- I offered while telepathically commanding the lillend to watch over the entrance, seeing that she had already run out of beneficial spells.

-I am already fine- Argentea replied dryly-. Heal yourself. 

That was when I suddenly became aware of my own wounds. My robes were soaked in blood and, despite the natural resistance their magical nature conferred them, they were torn in several places. I felt no pain, just a general sensation of numbness. I had to reluctantly admit that I was in dire need of some healing magic, no matter if I would rather assist Argentea first.

Meanwhile, Nadya had climbed up the platform and was examining a massive steel door at the bottom, decorated with gold and gemstones. It appeared to be firmly shut, and way too solid to knock it down easily. I had read enough about dragons to know they never kept their hoard far away from their lair, so there was a high chance that what we were looking for was locked behind that door. Or maybe I just wanted to believe it, as I knew we were in no condition to keep wandering Ivoryglass. Argentea offered to knock the door down with her "key sword", but I was afraid that her wounds could reopen if she made too much effort, so I suggested searching for a key first. That involved examining Yrax's body, which wasn't pleasant even if, with his death, the parasitic worms were gone. After a while and a few remarks from the rest of the group about how disgusting my magic was, the lillend had already vanished, Arthur's invisibility was gone, and we had found nothing of use yet. Argentea insisted in using her sword against the door and, this time, we had no good reasons to say no. It was going to take a long time and definitely make some noise, so we prepared to wait and defend ourselves against any attention we could attract. I couldn't help but think how much easier this would have been if my sister had been here.


	99. KILEANNA

The sound of metal scratching against metal was painful to hear, and it made non-telepathic conversation almost impossible, but at least things seemed calm… for now. After getting my clothes cleaned and mended with some magic, I turned my attention towards Arthur. I still hadn't thanked him properly for what he had done for me.

"Thank you, by the way." I said through the mental bond, hugging him by surprise.

-What?- He asked aloud, blushing heavily under his moustache.

"You saved my life." I replied, sighing aloud. "It was so close."

Arthur didn't know what to say. He seemed too embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry." I apologized. "I didn't intend to make you uncomfortable." 

"It is fine." He smiled awkwardly. "I know you are effusive. I suppose it is an elven thing."

Curiously, elves tended to think of humans as excessively physical and disrespectful of boundaries, which it was quite the opposite of my experience. Maybe it was because I wasn't an elf at all.

"It's mostly a me thing." I shrugged.

-Am I interrupting anything?- A female voice asked in a perfect Common from outside the room. With all the noise, a tall, naked woman had approached without us noticing. Unlike most of the inhabitants of Triaxus, her body wasn't covered in fur, yet she gave no signs of feeling cold. Was she a foreigner too? The use of our language was easily explained by magic, but she still didn't look like she belonged in Triaxus. She stared at us with curiosity and without a hint of fear, even when Nadya aimed at her. She lifted a hand in a sign of peace and spoke calmly:

-You don't need to try to kill me. I liked Yrax as much as you did- as she entered the room, she stepped over one of his wings obliviously. Argentea stopped battering the door and stared at her with a scowl-. I like him better now, though.

The confidence she carried herself with, even in a situation where she could easily lose her life, made me immediately distrust her. Her delicate, sculpted features were clearly faeric, though she was not just any fae. Her skin, unnaturally wet in an environment where all water should freeze, and her hair, entangled with seaweed and floating as if underwater, gave her away as a nereid, an aquatic seductress with a knack for mind-controlling magic. Whatever her intentions were, I was wary of letting her close. Fey were always up to no good.

-P-pardon me, Miss- Arthur stuttered in embarrassment, looking away from her-... Might I suggest you to cover up… just a bit?

The nereid gave him a dismissive stare.

-I am actually looking for a specific piece of clothing- she said warily, then pointed towards the closed door-. It happens to be inside there, so I need your help.

Despite her silky voice, her words sounded more like a demand than a suggestion. She was attractive, but her attitude was anything but seductive, which defied all my conceptions about nereids and made her even more suspicious to my eyes. On the other hand, Argentea looked at her with a combination of compassion and disgust.

-Do not worry, whatever they have done to you, it is over. We will help you- she said, sheathing her sword to approach me, search in the magic bag where I carried most of the group's belongings to produce a blanket and hand it to the nereid-. Please, take this. 

The fae stepped towards us and took the woolen piece from her hands in confusion and a hint of anger.

-What for?- From this distance, I noticed that she smelled like cinnamon and freshly baked bread, quite uncharacteristic of a creature of the seas- This cannot replace my shawl.

"I think she is in shock." Argentea shook her head, sharing her guess telepathically.

"She's a fae." I remarked. "We must be wary."

"Nereids have their souls woven into a shawl." Arthur explained. "Yrax must have taken it from her, and she needs us to retrieve it. That means we can trust her, whoever she is."

Nadya remained silent. She had lowered her bow, but she remained in tension. A whole life spent in Irrisen had taught her to be even less eager than me to trust the fey. But, as usual, Arthur was right: Would she risk getting us in a bad mood when she needed us?

-Do you know if there is a key to this door somewhere?- I asked aloud, deciding to give her a chance after all. She could even be of use.

The nereid shook her head vehemently.

-There is no key- she replied-. Yrax made sure that no one but him could open it. There must be a magical password, but no one knows it.

By the way she said her last words, it sounded like she had made intensive research on it, which was highly likely.

-Back to the original plan, I suppose- Argentea sighed, grabbing her adamantine sword again-. I hope no one else can hear us.

-No one who cares- the Nereid said-. The consort is packing up, and everyone else is dead or mindless.

Argentea nodded and got back to beating the door. Seeing the expression on her face, I realized that her wounds hurt with every hit, but she didn't complain. Arthur looked at her in concern but, most likely knowing that she wouldn't appreciate it, he said nothing to her. Instead, he addressed the nereid again, still unable to look at her directly.

-If it is not impolite to ask, how did Lord Yrax get to take your shawl?

-He bought it from my previous… master- the nereid narrowed her eyes in a spiteful expression and spat the last word as if it was littering her mouth-. He was seduced by my talents and wanted to own me, but he hasn't been able to appreciate anything that I do ever since. He left me to serve his guests and his soldiers, who have no taste.

I thought her story wasn't much different from Cesseer's after all. I had to reluctantly admit that I was starting to feel empathy towards her, though I also wondered which "talents" had managed to catch the attention of a great dragon. There were many questions that I wanted to ask her, but it seemed that they would have to wait. The nereid's latest words seemed to have given Argentea the necessary motivation to hit harder, and she had obliterated the last lock of the door with a cry of anger and pain. The wounds on her chest had started bleeding again and, as she turned around, I saw her forehead covered in a thin layer of frozen sweat. She seemed exhausted.

-You have been through a lot, but do not worry now- she said to the nereid with a vehement tone-. We will take you somewhere safe.

But the fae was no longer listening. Looking at the open door with hungry eyes, she ignored us and strode into the next room. I had never seen so many treasures gathered together: precious stones, metal ingots, fine cloths, furs and pelts, pieces of art, and even weapons and battle garments, all put together following no apparent order other than aesthetics. But the nereid had no interest in any of those. Gracilly dodging the items in her way, she headed to the left corner of the room. Seeing how anxious she looked, I had the sudden fear that she had fooled us and that she was going to get her hands on the item we were looking for and laugh at our stupidity. Instead, when we followed her into the room, we found her staring at a single piece of translucent cloth hung from a sculpted bust. As she ceremoniously extended her fingers to grab it, it seemed to flow down to her hand as if it was made of water. Then she poured it over her head and shoulders, down to her ankles, and turned around towards us with a smile of relief. Arthur looked away again. Though she might be happy for having recovered her shawl, the nereid seemed to be not even a bit less naked. The magical cloth flowed down her body like running water, making it appear like she was emerging through a cascade, enhancing her nudity instead of concealing it.

-Thank you- the nereid said sincerely-. This won't be forgotten. Name's Viveka, by the way.

Her attitude towards us had changed. Now she looked much calmer and friendlier, which made me think that my initial mistrust had probably gone in both ways. After all, we could have easily taken her shawl and used it to coerce her into servitude like others had done. Suddenly, I felt terrible for her. After introducing ourselves properly, and while I started searching around in the treasury, I asked her:

-What do you plan to do now?

Viveka shrugged.

-Leave- she stated firmly-. As far as I can. And pursue my career elsewhere. I've been a slave for more than a hundred years- she sighed-. Too long. I need a change.

I couldn't help but look at her and give her a sympathetic stare. Even from the elven perspective that my upbringing had given me, a hundred years was a lot of time. But there was nothing that I could say or do to change that, and I was sure that she wouldn't appreciate my pity, so I said nothing and kept looking around for the Hut's key.

-What are you looking for?- Viveka asked with curiosity after a short silence- Maybe I can help.

Argentea sighed deeply.

-Oh, I wish I knew.

-The clue from the crows was an ivory tusk and a mirror on a bearskin rug.- I recalled.

-There are plenty of furs here- Viveka said, examining a large stack of them-. This one looks like a zebra. I've never heard of zebras in Triaxus.

How did she know about zebras then? And how many foreign visitors had been to Triaxus?

-Where are you from, Viveka?- Arthur asked, apparently having the same thoughts as me. He wasn't doing a very efficient search, as he could only examine the places from which he couldn't see the naked fae.

-The First World.- The nereid replied, as if it was only obvious.

According to the legends of the fey, the First World was the first and most perfect world to ever exist, and the realm where they came originally from. As most people, I had never considered that it was a place that actually existed, until a few weeks ago in Whitethrone, when we found a group of fey who had created a vortex to siphon the Dancing Hut into their world. Now, I was hardly surprised at Viveka's words, just curious about what the realm that we had refused to visit back then looked like. I was about to ask her about it when she held a large, brown pelt, handing it to us, and asked:

-Could this be it?

-It looks like a bear, indeed.- Nadya replied, speaking for the first time in a while. By the way she looked at Viveka, it seemed evident that she didn't trust her yet.

I said the words of a simple spell to allow me to detect the magic around me. If the pelt the nereid had found was the key we were looking for, it must somehow resonate with magic now that Baba Yaga's Mark was close. It irradiated a faint, almost unperceivable glow compared to the aura from all the protective spells we had on, but it was there.

-Yes!- I cheered, not convinced until now that we were looking in the right place.- We have it!

-Good- Argentea replied in a much more serious mood, as I folded the pelt to put it inside our magical bag-. Let us get out of here.

-Wait- I protested-. Cat would never forgive us if we left a dragon's hoard untouched, so I will say it for her: there must be something here that we can use.

-We are not thieves.- She nagged.

-See it this way- Nadya intervened, as she picked a handful of precious stones and stuffed it into her bag-: we are reducing the Drakelands war fund.

-Do as you wish.- Argentea replied with a judgemental stare, making it clear that she disagreed. While the rest of us took a look around in the search of valuables, she just sat on the pile of furs with obvious discontent. Even Arthur participated. Initially as reluctant as Argentea, he had found some magic parchments which, according to him, contained some "rare spells unknown to our world", and believed "it would be a shame to waste all this knowledge". I absolutely agreed, as I was excited about feeding some new spells to Nina, but Argentea's disappointment was evident.

Seeing that Arthur was already taking good care of searching for useful new spells, I looked around the rest of the room, using my magic detection trick to find more magical items. Specifically, I wanted to find something for Argentea, who was too stubborn to give herself something nice. So I headed to the back of the room, where an impressive collection of armor of all types. Some rare sets were made of metal, but most were crafted in what seemed to be dragon scales. Whether they came from dragonkin and drakes or from the extermination of Yrax' own kind was impossible to know, but I found it to be a macabre collection, given its previous owner's race. Among them, one of them stood out, shining with its own light under my magic senses. Looking at it with more mundane eyes, it was still a beautifully crafted piece made of studded white leather, hard enough to provide as much protection or even more than Argentea's steel cuirass. It was perfect for her.

-Argentea, look at this!- I cheered, pointing at the armor.

She raised an eyebrow skeptically.

-What?

-You will need a new armor.- I replied with my most tempting smile.

-I already have armor- she observed, mildly upset-. It just needs some mending.

-It will take a good smith and quite a few days.- Nadya ventured.

-We can spend a couple days in Castle Eastwatch after this- Argentea objected-. And those are not even my size.

Certainly, every armor piece seemed to be made for someone much taller and stockier than Argentea, but that wouldn't be a problem.

-This one's magical. Magic gear adjusts to their bearer, remember?- I said, turning around to flaunt Nazhena's robes.

-We will all be safer if you don't walk around Ivoryglass without armor- Arthur advised-, and we still have to find where the owls have gone.

Argentea frowned.

-Alright- she reluctantly acknowledged, closely examining the armor-. I will try it on.- Arthur knew the best ways to convince her.

While Nadya kept stuffing valuables down in the magic bag I was carrying and Viveka looked at us with curiosity, Arthur and I helped Argentea put on the new armor. As I had imagined, it shrunk immediately to fit her body as it came in contact with her.

-A bright armor for My Bright Morning- I joked-. It suits you.

-Oh, stop it- Argentea replied, pretending to be annoyed but not being able to hide that she actually felt flattered. Then she looked at herself in a nearby mirror and her face transformed into one of pure disgust. How could she not love her new armor as much as I did?

-Your old set means a lot to you, doesn't it?- I asked, trying to understand her discomfort. I knew most Knights of Solamnia were strongly attached to their armors.

-Not really- she replied dryly-. My family armor was supposed to be for my brother. For me, it will always be his, so I had a new one crafted when I joined the Order. It is just that giving up on my old kit to wear one with the sigils of my enemy seems completely wrong.

I raised an eyebrow. Was that all? The sigils were so tiny that I hadn't noticed them until she pointed them out, and they seemed easy enough to replace with others that she deemed more palatable. Knights were strange. Had she also mentioned something about a brother? I had never considered how little I actually knew about Argentea's life.

-I think you look gorgeous in it- I said softly-. You can always have the sigils removed.

Looking at the mirror again, Argentea flexed and stretched her arms, then rolled her shoulders. This time, I could see a hint of approval in her eyes. 

-It is comfortable, I must admit- she acknowledged, causing Viveka to stare at her in disbelief. The nereid seemed to be the kind of person who found any piece of clothing uncomfortable-. It will serve me well for now. Let us get moving.

I knew that was the closest that we would get from an "I like it", so I let it be. I asked her for a moment to gather all the magic scrolls that Arthur hadn't found interesting. Viveka also wanted to gather some of her belongings before we left so, once we had our bags full of valuables (Cat was going to be so proud of me) we accompanied her to her room. I was curious to know what kind of items could someone who wore nothing but a transparent shawl and completely ignored a room full of riches could appreciate, but I wasn't ready for the answer. To our surprise, we weren't led to her private chambers, as I would have thought. Instead, we found ourselves in the kitchen. It was a large and warm room, with metal panels covering the walls to prevent them from melting. Everything, from the dishes to the pans and casseroles was perfectly clean and tidy, and only an old mattress in the back of the room seemed to be out of place.

-Do you live here?- I asked in surprise.

Viveka shook her head.

-No longer- she said with dignity-. I am leaving forever and my tools are coming with me. It took me decades to find the perfect cookware only to leave it with a bunch of ignorants who can't tell the difference between stewing and braising.

I raised an eyebrow. I couldn't tell and, judging for my friends' faces, they couldn't either.

-I do not know, Kileanna: should shoes be stewed or braised?- Argentea asked me with a deadly serious face, despite being obviously kidding.

-Hmmmm… Boiled?- I replied, smiling.

Viveka didn't find it funny. She was horrified.

-Who in their right mind boils  **a shoe** ?- She asked.

I had to fight my impulse to reply: "stewed, then?" I bet Viveka wouldn't appreciate the joke. She looked at us from our heads to our feet as if she was about to cook us all and then shook her head in disapproval.

-You're all way too skinny under all those unnecessary layers of clothes- she added-. You've definitely not had a good meal in months, maybe in your entire life- she sighed deeply, shaking her head in disbelief again-. Shoes. Here, try this and tell me what you think.

As she said her latest words, she headed to the oven and opened the door to reveal what seemed to pieces of golden meat, each one about the size of a fist, with something similar to yellow peas on the side, all bathed on a thick, dark brown sauce. Though the oven wasn't on, the dish was still hot enough to cast swirls of vapor to the freezing air and it immediately made me recall that we hadn't eaten anything since early in the morning and that it was about time.

-What is it?- I asked with a mixture of curiosity and apprehension. We hadn't eaten anything from Triaxus yet, and I was still concerned that the food could be somehow toxic to us. It looked delicious, though.

-It is not a shoe- Viveka replied contemptuously, as she grabbed a ladle from a hanger on the wall and started serving part of the dish on a plate-. That should make it better than anything that you are used to. Just eat and give me your thoughts.

I extended my hand to grab a piece of meat, when Viveka yelled at me with a vehement "No!". For a moment, I thought that she was about to slap my hand.

-Have you been raised by ursikkas?- She protested.- Use a fork!

I found it surprising that someone who wore no clothes was so adamant about the use of cutlery. Behind me, I could see that Argentea seemed to find the whole situation funny and was having a hard time trying not to laugh.

-I'm sorry.- I apologized.

Viveka rolled her eyes, grabbed a fork and a knife from a cupboard, and handed it to me. At that point, I was salivating at the delicious scent of the freshly cooked meat. I cut a large piece of meat, dipped it on the sauce and took a cautious bite, only to realize that it tasted nothing like I had expected. The meat was juicy, and it seemed to melt on my mouth, while the sauce was spicy and maybe a bit fruity, definitely much better than the dried rations we had been eating since we had left Castle Eastwatch. I nodded as I took a second, larger bite.

-It's good.- I said to Viveka.

-And?- She asked, looking at me in expectation.

-And… Thank you for the invitation.- I added, hoping that was what she was expecting to hear. It clearly wasn't, and she sighed loudly in frustration. Gods forsake me if I understood fey.

Ignoring me, Viveka served and handed a dish of meat for everyone else (Argentea had to hand Arthur his, as he kept refusing to look at the nereid) and awaited for their reaction. Argentea and Nadya seemed wary of taking the first bite, but Arthur didn't hesitate: he took a nib and savored it slowly. He couldn't see Viveka, but she was staring at him with hungry eyes, analyzing every gesture he made.

-It is… actually rather good- he said-. The sauce has a perfect consistency, creamy, yet not too thick. It is maybe a bit too spicy to my liking, and the meat could be a bit less cooked.

-You are wrong- Viveka replied without a hint of bitterness-, but you are entitled to your opinion. At least you aren't like those tasteless idiots who will gorge down anything I serve as long as it is minimally edible. How am I supposed to improve like that?

-It is evident that you have some real talent.- Arthur praised her, enjoying a second taste of the meal.

Viveka approached him, almost seductively.

-I can cook something for you that is more to your liking- she suggested-. I like challenges.

-Don't get me wrong, Miss- Arthur replied, extremely embarrassed-. The dish is excellent.

-Yet not good enough to your taste.- Viveka replied coldly.

Arthur seemed to be about to apologize, but Argentea interrupted.

-We have no time for this. We should get going before anyone finds out what we have done to their general.

Viveka waved her hand dismissively.

-It might be a day or two before they find out. Yrax wasn't the most social person, and you have seen how much he likes uninvited guests. Plus, I still have to pack some things up, so sit down and enjoy the meal.

Her latest words sounded more like a command than an invitation. Argentea raised an eyebrow, amused by Viveka's nerve to boss us around when she was at an obvious disadvantage but, surprisingly, she obeyed and took a seat. The way she let herself fall on the chair revealed how exhausted she was and how much she needed a rest. Nadya was the last one to, reluctantly, sit down. I could see in her eyes that she still didn't fully trust the fae. I was avidly devouring everything on my plate, but she had not even the tiniest nib.

-Viveka, how did you decide to become a cook?- Argentea asked, making a pleased face after savoring the first bite- It does not seem like the most usual choice for a fae.

-My previous master decided it for me- the nereid replied in a grim tone-. I soon found a passion in it, so the joke is on him.

The mention of Viveka's "master" made Argentea frown in disgust, though she just snorted with contempt and said nothing. Viveka continued collecting kitchen tools and making a lot of noise for a while before she spoke again.

-You have asked me many questions, but you have not even told me where you are from or where you are going now.

-Krynn.- I replied dryly, not sure if it was sensible to give her too much information.

Viveka blinked curiously.

-I don't know Krynn. Are you traveling back there?

-I think so?- I replied.

-Fine- she gave me a triumphant smile-. I'm going with you.

"No way." Nadya had been silent so far, but she couldn't help but express her concern via mental bond. "She'll cause trouble in our world and it will be our fault."

Nadya had a point. Viveka might not seem dangerous but she was as unpredictable as most fey, and I wasn't sure of how much we could trust her.

-Why do you want to come with us?- I asked.

-Are you kidding me?- Viveka replied- I don't know what your world is like, but anything will be better than this endless chunk of ice and snow. Plus, I am excited to experiment with whatever exotic ingredients you have there.

-Our quest is dangerous, so I don't think you can accompany us- Arthur said, making Nadya's eyes flash in relief as Viveka's did in disappointment-. I don't think there's any problem with you staying in Castle Eastwatch, though, as long as you can agree to put some clothes on… Other than your shawl, I mean.

Argentea nodded in agreement.

-Their cooking is mediocre at best. I have no doubt that they will benefit greatly from your skills.

Viveka seemed exultant. Nadya, not so much.

"Are you two serious?" She asked telepathically. "You are supposed to be the sensible ones!"

"We released that disgusting Ratibor creep to the world." Argentea's contempt felt almost physical through the bond. "After that, a slightly eccentric cook should not be an issue."

"They will keep an eye on her at Eastwatch, too." Arthur added.

"Alright." Nadya gave up. "Do as you wish."

-I'm ready to leave- Viveka announced, bringing us back to the real world. She had put a lot of kitchen tools inside a large sack that I wasn't sure that she would be strong enough to carry-. I am willing to wear some clothes as long as you provide them. As for my other conditions: First, I am not a slave. You treat me unkindly, I leave.

-Of course!- Argentea seemed offended by the sole mention of it- You will also be paid a fair wage for your work.

-I have no use for coin- Viveka objected-, but I expect to have my needs fulfilled.

I wasn't sure of what she meant with that, but it seemed to raise Arthur's concerns.

-You will be able to negotiate your conditions once we get to Castle Eastwatch- he said-. We should get going now.

-Stay here and finish your meal while I go fetch the consort- Viveka insisted-. I'm not going to throw this all away.

It was amusing to see Viveka display such a strong character after so many years as a prisoner and a slave. She sort of reminded me of Argentea when we first met, and I couldn't help but feel admiration for her. As she left the room, Nadya warned us to stay aware, just in case she had set us a trap. We could hear the golem guardians patrolling the corridors outside, but Viveka ignored them as much as they ignored her and, in less than a minute, she came back with Cesseer. The warrior wore heavy clothes and carried a large travel backpack.

-I am ready to go.- She said as a salute, speaking in Triaxian language.

-Do you also want to come with us?- I asked, wondering what people at Castle Eastwatch would think when they saw us return with a fae and an alien.

-I'm going back home- Cesseer replied-, but it will be safer for us all if we stay together until we get out of the Drakelands.

-That sounds sensible- Arthur agreed-. I have a teleport spell ready, but we have to find the owls first.

-Maybe we can teleport outside the Crevasse and set up camp there- I replied, happy that he took Nina into consideration-. We all need to rest, and you can take us back to the Hut tomorrow, once we regain our spells.

Arthur nodded and indicated to us to get in contact so he could teleport us all. Viveka insisted on first packing the leftovers of our meal in a pot so we could finish it at dinner. Considering that the alternative was dried rations, it didn't seem like a bad idea at all. Then we all held each other's hands to allow Arthur to teleport us and, after a short sensation of falling, we found ourselves on the endless plain of ice again. The Vakara glacier was nowhere in sight, and I started to worry that Arthur had failed to take us to the right place and now we were lost in an inhospitable landscape. Sure we could try again in the morning when Arthur regained his spells, but it worried me what could happen to Nina if let alone for so long. Fortunately, Nadya was rather sure to know where we were (near the place where we had fought the ursikkas, she said) and to be able to lead us to the Rimekeening Crevasse from there. Thanks to Viveka's unreasonably heavy baggage, reaching our destination took us twice as long as it should, but at least it was a safe, uneventful trip. We were ready to meet patrols looking for Yrax's killers but, like the nereid had foreseen, there were no signs that anyone had noticed his death yet.

We set up camp near the Rimekeening Crevasse, far enough not to be disturbed by the maddening howls that came from within, but close enough to keep the entrance under watch, just in case something came in or out of it. Baknarla was gone, most likely to reunite with her people, and there didn't seem to be anyone else around. Yet, there was a tense moment when Nadya whistled out loud to call her owl companion. We knew we could bring unwanted attention but, we were relieved when the only thing that came out of the glacier, flying down from its top, were our winged friends. Nadya's came on the lead, swooping down at top speed to perch on her trainer's arm. For the first time in hours, I saw Nadya smile openly as she petted her friend's head. Nina was much calmer, flying down parsimoniously as if she didn't care about joining with me again.

"I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me." She said, pretending to be upset, yet she hooted in delight when I scratched her under the beak.

-I know you missed me- I said tauntingly-. I guess you found difficulties in joining us?

"It was full of drake-riding patrols, and this little airhead kept wanting to get past them because your redhead friend told her to meet her down there. I am not a babysitter, you know." As Nina chirped her complaints, she turned her head 180 degrees round to stare at Nadya's companion, who seemed now obliviously happy in her friend's hands. Looking back at me with unblinking yellow eyes, she hooted very seriously: "I will have to teach you some new tricks so you don't have to leave me like this again."

-You know I'm always in for new spells- I smiled, searching in my now cluttered magic bag to find the scrolls that I have gotten from Yrax' treasure and show them to Nina-. Look what I have!

"New spells!" Nina hooted in excitement, looking at the magic parchments with hungry eyes. She was already happy again. I shook my head in amusement, thinking of how easy she was to please.

Once we were all reunited, Arthur summoned his extradimensional tent to keep us warm and protected from prying eyes. We still had a long time to wait until the next day and we had earned a well deserved rest.


	100. KILEANNA

I was relieved to see that Indi and Cat were exactly where we had left them, and they didn't seem to have suffered any harm. It still worried me that we wouldn't be able to wake them up without Baba Yaga's Mark, which made me even more anxious to throw the Hut's keys to the cauldron and return home.

Viveka had gone completely quiet since we had entered the Dancing Hut. She kept looking at everything, delighting herself in the sight of every plant and every flower. Cesseer was already gone. After we teleported back close to the Hut, we had given her directions to get to Spurhorn, where she expected to get some help to get back to her homeland, Ning.

After quite some time searching the multiple shelves in the gazebo in the middle of the garden for the correct keys for the Hut (the ones which would bring us back home, not to our next destination), I threw them into the cauldron and began stirring. This time, the Hut didn't immediately take us to our destination, though. It shook violently, refusing to obey. I almost expected Viveka to make any sort of remark, making it all about my stirring technique, but she remained silent, observing with curiosity. I was rather convinced that the Dancing Hut wanted us to keep going forward, and I started to fear that it wouldn't allow us to get back. But, like I had done before, I focused myself in imposing my will over the Hut's and, finally, the environment started to shift and change around us until it turned back to the layout we knew from Ergoth. We were back home! And, better than that, my sister and Indi were moving! My sister stood up and looked around in confusion.

-Didn't it work?- She asked- We're still at home.

-On the contrary, it did!- I replied happily, not being able to restrain myself from hugging her tightly.

-Alright- she said, not understanding anything-. Nice armor, Argentea. What have I missed?

-Maybe leave the explanations for later- Indi said in a worried tone-. Guys, I think you should see this.

We turned around to see what Indi was talking about, only to see that not only the large, floating crack on the gazebo hadn't disappeared as the Hut changed its configuration, it was larger than before, and the dim dying light it used to cast had increased to the pulsating, yellowish luminosity of a candle. It was about the length of a quarter of the room and the width of a human palm on the central zone.

-Uh-oh!- Cat cried out in concerned amusement- It looks like the Hut is breaking.

-I am not sure how safe it is to keep traveling in it.- Arthur suggested.

-Was it ever?- Argentea replied.

-We have no other option.- I objected.

-Lord Nigel must have already informed the leaders of the Order all over Ansalon- Argentea said-. They might be ready to start a war on Irrisen right now. We will no longer need this crazy old hut.

I couldn't help but notice that Nadya didn't seem pleased by Argentea's words. She heartily believed that Baba Yaga was her only hope to have her daughter back. I wanted to comfort her, to tell her that we would find a way, with or without Baba Yaga. I was progressing quickly at my magic, and maybe soon I would be able to do it myself. But how could I be sure? I didn't want to give her false hopes, so I just pretended not to notice her discomfort.

-I hope you are right- I replied to Argentea-, though we must keep all paths open, just in case.

Arthur nodded.

-That seems sensible.

Meanwhile, Viveka had captured Indi's attention. After a few seconds of silent staring, he smiled and extended his hand for a handshake.

-Hey, I think they haven't introduced us yet- he said-. I'm Indi. A new traveling companion, are you?

-No- she replied, shaking Indi's hand vehemently-. I am Castle Eastwatch's new cook. Name's Viveka.

-If you intend to stay there, I advise you to cover yourself up- Nadya pointed out, speaking to Viveka without even looking at her. Her eyes remained fixed at Indi, giving him a killer stare-. You don't want men drooling over you like a piece of meat.

What was wrong with Nadya? In my opinion, Indi was just being nice, and it didn't look like he was making Viveka uncomfortable. Could she be jealous? That was probably what Indi assumed, as he just smiled in incredulity, ignoring Nadya's remark.

-You are all so obsessed with clothes- Viveka protested-. Is there anything wrong with my body?

-No.- Cat, Indi, and I replied in unison, while Argentea and Arthur looked too embarrassed to reply.

-I think it's something cultural for humans- my sister added-. We use clothes because it's cold, or because they look good, but humans believe their bodies are obscene.

-I'm human!- Indi objected, pretending to be upset.

-You're an Evil Druid.- Argentea smirked.

Viveka was looking at us in bewilderment, as if we came from a different world (which we casually did).

-If it is so important for you, I can wear more clothes- she reluctantly acknowledged, much to Arthur and Argentea's relief)-, as long as they aren't very uncomfortable.

-I can lend you some of mine.- I offered. 

Viveka examined me for a second, before replying with a silent nod, and I proceeded to search for some of my old clothes. They weren't fancy, but they were warm and comfy. I handed them to the nereid, while Argentea insisted on her getting dressed before we got out of the Hut, lest she cause a scandal in Castle Eastwatch's surroundings.

After a close examination of the clothes, Viveka discarded my overcoat, sweater, trousers, and boots, to put just a loose blouse on that only covered her down to the upper side of her thighs. It used to look like a shapeless sack on me but, on her, it highlighted her curves in a very flattering way. Which, of course, didn't please Arthur or Argentea. They insisted that, at least, she put some trousers on too but, given Cat and Indi's support of her choices, they finally gave up. At least Arthur could look directly at her now, which I supposed it was an improvement.

With Viveka not-so-properly dressed, we ventured out of the Hut, only to see the same landscape we had seen when we first arrived from Irrisen. After the frozen plains of Triaxus, I was glad to be back to the green fields of grass, the song of the birds and the soft breeze, but no one seemed happier than Viveka. She hid behind a mantle of stoicism, but she couldn't conceal the emotion in her eyes, and her voice trembled a bit when she said:

-Your land is beautiful.

Arthur had another teleport spell ready to take us to Castle Eastwatch, but we delayed our departure just a bit longer. It was a beautiful sunny day, and my sister and Indi were looking forward to hearing about our adventures in Triaxus, so we lingered around for a while. In the end, when we arrived at our destination the sun was already high in the sky.

We appeared in the middle of the courtyard, causing some initial turmoil that ceased quickly once it became clear that it was just us. While we were led inside the castle, one of the first things that I noticed was that the broken wall had been mended. The patch was evident, as the new stone didn't exactly match the old one, but it seemed functional and solid, and I thought that it would stand out less as it aged. Argentea looked in the same direction as me, probably having similar thoughts, while Viveka noticed something entirely different, that none of us would have thought relevant.

-Am I hearing running water?- She asked, opening her eyes wide with excitement.

-Castle Eastwatch is built next to a river.- Arthur explained to her kindly.

The nereid could hardly overcome her joy. With her obsession with cooking, it was easy to forget that she was an aquatic being, after all.

-I think I'm going to like this place.- She said with a grin.

We were led to the guest rooms that we had occupied in our first visit. All but Viveka, who must ask the Commander before being granted permission to stay. After we were done cleaning ourselves up a bit, we were notified that Lord Nigel was ready to meet us, and we were taken to his office. Like always, the Commander looked like the perfect fairytale prince, with his long, dark mane neatly back in a low ponytail, his simple yet elegant clothes without a single wrinkle, and his winning smile. And yet, I couldn't help but notice that he seemed tired. As someone who had been suffering from them for all my adult life, I recognized the long nights of insomnia in his sunken eyes and subtly droopy shoulders. He listened to the story of our adventures in Triaxus with genuine interest, even when I digressed, before getting into telling us what was new in Krynn. That made Argentea quite anxious, not enough to interrupt or protest, but enough to sigh loudly whenever we got into irrelevant details. When we were done with the story and, instead of going straight to the point, Nigel requested to speak to Viveka, I thought that Argentea was about to throw a fit, but she managed to keep composure and wait for a bit longer.

Lord Nigel and Viveka spoke for a while, getting into a heated argument when the Commander offered her a place as a scullion, which the nereid considered to be a grave offense. Lord Nigel ended up apologizing to her, and sending her to speak to the head cook to see if they could find an arrangement. As she left, accompanied by a young squire, she seemed satisfied and happy, convinced that she was going to get what she wanted.

-What a character.- Lord Nigel said, laughing incredulously as she was out of the room.

-She is a bit uh… eccentric, but she has loads of talent and experience.- Arthur replied.

-Show me a single cook that isn't eccentric- The Commander argued with a smile, before taking a long breath and adopting a more serious look-. Well, I suppose you're eager to know what has been going on during your absence.

-Oh, definitely.- Arthur acknowledged, giving a look of complicity at his cousin, who seemed relieved to be finally getting into "important" topics. 

Lord Nigel sighed loudly.

-Word about the threat from Irrisen has been sent to the leaders of the Order in Solamnia, Sancrist, and Sanction- he said in a grave tone-. The response has been… least enthusiastic than I would have liked, but we have managed to arrange an assembly in a week on Palanthas to discuss a course of action.

-This is all good news- Argentea celebrated-. Maybe a slower response than I would have expected, but still good news.

The Solamnic commander didn't look so convinced. He didn't seem satisfied at all.

-The Sanction wing has already refused to get involved- he said grimly-, which unfortunately includes the acting Grand Master. They seem to be dealing with some trouble of their own at home. Sancrist and Solamnia are divided, and it will be hard to get the leaders of both factions to agree on something. The fact that both see me as belonging to the opposite faction will not help much.

I didn't know what he was talking about at that moment, and I wouldn't get to know more about his story until some weeks later, when the name of Lord Nigel uth Berner became the subject of many discussions. Apparently, he had served at Solamnia for a long time, taking part in the defense of Solanthus and the reconquest of Palanthas from the Knights of Neraka. His increasing popularity, though, had become a burden to the leaders of the Order because of his habits of speaking his mind too often and too loud. He was an idealist and a reformist, and that is the kind of thing that tends to upset the ones in power. As he was considered a hero in Solamnia, the best plan that they could devise to get rid of him was to assign him abroad, to a place he would be too busy protecting from the White Overlord's minions to think about politics. Castle Eastwatch was officially under the command of the Sancrist faction so, when he rose among the ranks as the Knights from Eastwatch suffered many losses, both factions became suspicious of him, more so after he played a major role in the defeat of Gellidus, the white dragon Overlord who had turned Southern Ergoth into a frozen wasteland and ruled over it for years.

-This is a major threat- Argentea strongly objected. She knew much more about Lord Nigel's career than I did at the moment, so she probably knew what this was all about-. We cannot allow politics to get in the way.

-They always do- the Commander replied and, when he did, he looked even more tired-, but I will do everything in my hands to put this threat to an end, that I promise. I have also sent word to other realms and factions so they can too send their representatives to the assembly.

-Good idea- Arthur acknowledged with a nod-. This isn't something that solely affects the Knights of Solamnia. I suppose that my wife has already gotten in contact with the High Sorcery?

-Indeed- The Commander replied-. We're counting on the Kagonesti and our allies from Silvanesti too, as well as on the Legion of Steel.

-The Legion of Steel?- Argentea protested vehemently- I am aware that you are friends with them, but do we actually want to count on a bunch of Solamnic dropouts and rabble-rousers for this? They might be more trouble than they are worth.

-They proved to be valuable allies in the defeat of Gellidus- Lord Nigel objected-, and they have an impressive contact network. It wouldn't surprise me that they had information about Irrisen.

-Valinor and his people seem competent- Nadya intervened for the first time-. He is an excellent marksman.

-And having some of them here as guests but leaving them out of this mess would be like giving them the middle finger.- Indi said with a laugh.

Argentea grunted, displeased. She hadn't thought of that.

-You are right.- She acknowledged.

-Ooh, so much agreeing with the Evil Druid lately!- Indi picked on her.

-Shut up and keep composure.- She whispered at him in a warning tone. Argentea always took protocol so seriously, even though in this case, Lord Nigel didn't seem to be upset in the slightest.

-If the invasion begins, we might need all the help we can get.- he sentenced to get the conversation back on its tracks.

-I can send word to Kalaman, if you haven't yet- Indi offered-. I know some influential people there.

-You mean your mother.- Nadya observed with a hint of malice.

-Not just my mother!- Indi protested, pretending to be upset.

-I know the governor personally- Lord Nigel said-, but I hadn't thought of inviting her, given that the city doesn't have a relevant combat force of its own. Feel free to get in contact with them if you wish, though. Their insight will be appreciated.

-Got you.- Indi replied, causing Argentea to give him another killer stare for his not-very-formal language. I got the impression that he kept ignoring protocol just to annoy her. As someone who had grown up as the son of a high priestess in a large city and who claimed to know influential people, I couldn't fathom that he hadn't been educated to address them properly. Even I had learned a lot in just a few months by listening to Argentea.

-You can rest here until the meeting- Nigel added-. My sister will take us all to Palanthas with her magic when the time comes.

Arthur's expression changed to one of concern as his wife was mentioned.

-How is she doing?- He asked- She was having a hard time when we left.

A hard time? She had brought it into herself! By all the Gods, she had used her magic to spy on us! Argentea and I breathed deeply in unison, trying to find the serenity to avoid saying something inappropriate.

-People are still talking about what happened, and many avoid her- the Commander said-, but you know her. It takes more than that to bring her down.

-Yes.- He agreed with a faint smile.

-What about Ratibor?- Argentea asked, quickly changing the topic.- Has he already messed up and got himself imprisoned or killed?

-Actually, he has been behaving surprisingly well- Lord Nigel replied-. He is definitely a bit rough and… old-fashioned, but…

-The words you are looking for are brute and moron.- Argentea corrected him.

-He is not a man of this time, and he definitely struggles with manners- Nigel said politely-, but he has caused no trouble so far.

Argentea shook her head.

-Sooner or later, he will.

-We will stay aware- The Commander conceded-. Now, if you don't have any other matters to address, I would like to speak to you in private, Lady Argentea.

-Of course.- She replied with a solemn nod.

Their words sounded strictly professional, without a hint of emotion but, still, I felt a pang of jealousy. As we left the Commander's office, I couldn't help but look back in concern. It was irrational but overpowering. I didn't want to lose her.

Determined to get the intrusive thoughts out of my head, I decided to go search for Tasha, my aunt, and the others to see how they were doing. The others thought it was a good idea and joined me, all but Arthur, who was looking forward to reuniting with his child and wife.

We were heading out of the castle when we heard a loud argument coming from the back. There were many voices crying out of their lungs, and one of them was Viveka. Had she already gotten into trouble? We ran in the direction of the voices only to find the kitchen had descended into complete mayhem. The cupboards and drawers were all open, and there was dirty cookware scattered all over the floor.

-You are disgusting!- Viveka cried out from the larder. 

-I told you you have no permission to stick your nose in my kitchen!- A tall, skinny man, with a long Solamnic moustache and a stained apron kept following her, his face red with anger. A legion of scullions gathered around to watch the scene in bewilderment or wandered around picking up stuff from the floor. We stayed on the door, watching, not wanting to get into the turmoil.

Viveka came out of the larder holding a moldy steak in each hand.

-What is this?- She yelled.

-How am I supposed to know?- The tall man replied, offended.- That is a scullion's job!

-You are a subpar cook!- Viveka pushed him back, with the steaks still in her hands- It is your responsibility to get your people to clean and throw away spoiled food! You're fired!

-You cannot fire me, you… crazy woman! I am in charge here!- The chief cook was sweating in exasperation. He headed to the door in such a hurry that he nearly trampled Nadya- I am taking this to the Commander.

-Good! I'm coming with you!- Viveka replied following him, carrying the rotting meat with her. As she passed by our side, she dedicated us a beatific smile and said, in a soft, calm voice as she strode after the chief cook:- Don't worry, everything is coming out fine.

-Should we stop them?- Cat asked, watching them storm out.

I couldn't help but picture the two cooks interrupting whatever conversation Lord Nigel and Argentea were carrying over and found a wicked delight in it.

-No, leave them. The Commander can handle it.- I said with a playful smile. Indi looked at me and grinned, as if reading my mind. Cat shrugged and turned around to look back at the mess in the kitchen.

-Hey, guys, are you alright?- She said to the astounded workers as she entered and picked a fallen casserole.- Do you need help?

-No. Thanks, milady.- A young scullion carrying a pile of pans replied respectfully.

Cat shrugged again.

-Let's go, then- she said, pulling my arm-. We have to tell your aunt and the others what happened, if you aren't tired of repeating the same story yet, and then you have to show me what you got from the dragon. Because the dragon had a hoard, right?

-Yes- I replied, laughing in surprise of my sister's sudden enthusiasm-. We left most of it upstairs, but I have some of it in the bag. Take a look.

I handed her the magic bag, knowing how she would react even before she opened it. As she took a look, her jaw almost dropped and she let a high-pitched squeal out.

-You're richer than a king!- She cried out in excitement.

-We are.- I corrected her. I wasn't sure of how much of her statement was a hyperbole. My sister tended to overestimate the value of things, but there was no doubt that we had gathered enough valuables to live comfortably for a few years.

-I am so glad that you are back, and safe, and rich!- She said, spontaneously squeezing me in a hug like she hadn't done since I last tried to run away as a kid. I guessed that, even if she hadn't been able to worry about me in our absence, she had become fully aware of the dangers we had faced as we got into full detail in the Commander's office, and now she was back into her overprotective sister side.

-I have to thank Argentea for keeping you safe.- She added after a short pause, and that felt like a slap at my face. She still didn't think that I was able to take care of myself. In her mind, I wasn't a grown up yet. But it wasn't time to throw accusations at her. As my sister said, we were back home and safe. It wasn't the moment to be upset, or jealous. It was time to be happy, reunite with our friends and family, and celebrate that we were alive.


	101. KILEANNA

That day, I didn't get to see Argentea until late afternoon, as she was reunited with the Commander for many hours. They didn't even show up for lunch. What could take them so long? Finally, we met at the courtyard when she got out for some sword training. I was hanging around with my sister, my aunt, Valinor, and some of the others so I didn't notice her at first, but Cat did and pointed it out to me.

-If you will excuse me… I'm going to say hi to my friend.- I explained a bit nervously.

Cat pushed me forward with a chuckle.

-Go.

I nodded.

-I'll be right back.- I said.

-No, you won't- my sister laughed-. No worries.

I left, a bit embarrassed because I wasn't sure of how much Valinor and Reya actually knew about my relationship with Argentea or what they thought about it. As I approached Argentea, I couldn't help but look back to see what kind of stares I was getting, but they weren't even looking at me. So much the better, I thought.

Argentea sheathed her sword when she saw me approach and raised her hand to salute me with a subtle smile on her face. She seemed happy, happier than I had ever seen her.

-Hi!- I saluted back- How did everything go?

-Great- she replied, unable to stop smiling-. I didn't expect it to take so long, though.- She added, looking at the orange and purple colors in the sky.

-What did he want?- I asked, trying to sound curious and excited, though I was mostly worried. What kind of discussion could have taken them a full afternoon?

-Oh, nothing bad- she said, noticing my nervousness-. He just wanted to ask me a few things before making it public.

By the gods, they were going to announce their marriage, weren't they!? And why did Argentea seem so excited about it? She had always feared getting married!

-Making  **what** public?- I asked in barely dissimulated terror. Why couldn't I just feel glad for Argentea's happiness? If Lord Nigel made her happy I should be able to feel happy for her.

-After so many years as a squire, being kept away from active service, I am finally going to get invested as a Knight of Solamnia- Argentea replied trying to sound solemn but was unable to hide her excitement-. Not just that, they have also reviewed my achievements and admitted me into the Order of the Rose, thanks to Lord Nigel's sponsorship.

I knew enough about the Knights of Solamnia to figure out what an honor that must be. Usually, the Knights of the Rose were chosen from the most renowned members of the Order of the Sword who, at the same time, were chosen among the knights of the Order of the Crown. Being acknowledged by the Order of the Rose before having served into the others first seemed like a rare privilege and a great honor.

-Congratulations.- I said with a faint voice, overwhelmed by joy and, especially, relief. No matter how hard I had been trying to prepare myself for Argentea's eventual marriage, it was evident that I wasn't ready yet.

-The knighting ceremony will be next week on Palanthas, as all our leaders will be there- she said with pride in her voice-. Lord Nigel wants to host a celebration in his manor for me afterwards.

-How nice of him.- I replied smiling, trying my best to sound sincere. Argentea deserved all the parties of the world in her honor, but I knew I would never be able to do something like that for her and that made me realize how insignificant I actually was. I was a foreigner to her world and always would be.

-We spent hours and hours discussing the smallest details- she said, rolling her eyes in a display of boredom-. He wanted to make sure that everything will be to my liking, and that no one relevant to me goes uninvited.

Did that mean that I was going to meet Argentea's family? Was I even invited?

-I have never been to one of those parties- I said, as if that wasn't evident-. Is it going to be big?

-Oh, yes- she replied, faking extreme weariness-. My family, family's friends and allies, my mentors and instructors, the most prominent families in Palanthas and, most likely, the people assisting the assembly for diplomatic reasons.

Hearing that list made me slightly dizzy. Why so many people? And I wasn't sure yet if I was on it.

-Wow.- I was only able to say.

-I know- she said-, there are a lot of unnecessary people, but that is how these things go. You will do fine. No one is even going to notice you.

That made me feel extremely relieved. Argentea knew how to comfort me.

-Good- I said pulling the white streak in my hair nervously. I suddenly felt extremely self conscious-. I don't want to mess up. This celebration must be perfect for you.

-It will be perfect because of what it means- she said with a stern visage, though there was something smooth and comforting in the way she looked at me-. The rest, I do not care.

-You should care about having a party that makes you happy.- I insisted.

-Getting to an agreement to overthrow Irrisen's corrupt government, that makes me happy- Argentea said in a voice loud enough to make Cat and the others turn around to see-. This kind of celebration is just a necessary frivolity to please other nobles.

The voice of Nadya saying "noble people don't know how to party" came to my mind. What was the point of organizing a celebration for someone who wasn't going to enjoy it? I had to find a way to make it at least a bit special for Argentea.

-I… I know you are going to be busy but...- I hesitated.- Can you give me some lessons on protocol? I don't want to mess up.

-I have already told you the basics- she replied-. You will do fine. You are a wilder elf and not a noblewoman. No one will expect from you to perform admirably.

-But I want to perform admirably!- I protested, a bit louder than I should. I didn't want to be the savage who embarrassed herself in front of everyone who mattered to the person she most cared for.

-Alright, alright- Argentea shook her head, smiling incredulously-. I can give you a lesson or two, if you wish. Arthur will be glad to help you too, and he is a much better teacher than I am.

-Thanks- I responded kindly-. I have something else to discuss with him, so I'll ask him about this too.

Argentea rolled her eyes and sighed.

-Magic stuff, huh?

-Yes, exactly that- I replied with an enigmatic smile-. I think that I'm going to talk to him now, actually. I-I'm keeping you from training and I don't want to distract you.

Argentea raised an eyebrow, knowing that I was keeping something to myself, but she didn't ask. She just shrugged and said:

-Alright.

After I parted from her, I stopped by Cat and the others to let them know that I was on my way to see Arthur. Of course, my sister was curious to know what was going on and not afraid to ask.

-Lord Nigel is hosting a celebration for Argentea next week, and I have something planned for her.- I told her and the rest of the group in a low, discreet voice.

-Yay, party!- Cat cheered.

-Don't get too excited- Reya objected, seemingly unamused-. In my experience, these things are all fancy and no fun.

-Until an elven queen of old crashes into it and people start trying to kill each other, right?- Valinor completed.

-Are you suggesting we invite Sylvyana to spice things up?- Tasha teased- We could do that.

I knew Tasha was just kidding, but the sole idea of something coming out wrong made me nervous. There was a short, awkward silence as Reya, Cat, and I tried not to show our discomfort.

-Dalindra locked her up in another dimension, she's not a threat!- Tasha said, in a terrible attempt to apologize- I get to make jokes out of her!

I swallowed up my opinion, knowing that it would only make things worse: I was only a step away from learning how to travel between dimensions, and the Ghoul Queen was one of the most powerful spellcasters known. What was the chance that being taken to a different plane of existence actually stopped her? That wasn't definitely a thought to express aloud, though.

-Nevermind- I said, fighting the urge to share my predictions-, I should go to speak to Arthur.

-Go and have fun.- My sister said cheerfully. She already seemed to have completely forgotten about Tasha's untactful joke.

As I left, I heard how the conversation shifted to my sister pointing out how glad she was that I had finally found a friend who liked "the same weird stuff as I did". That made me smile. Considering how much of a bad start we had, finding such a good friend in him had been a pleasant surprise.

I went upstairs and knocked on his door. An elderly, silver-haired woman came to receive me after a short time. She had a sleeping baby in her arms.

-Is Arthur here?- I whispered, afraid of waking up the child.

-Lady Audrey and him are upstairs- the old lady said in whispers-. Please, wait a minute.

I was about to tell her that it wasn't necessary, I would talk to him later, but she had already closed the door in front of me. Now I felt bad for bothering him.

After a couple minutes, the door opened again. Arthur and his wife were there. He was wearing long, elegant robes, different from his practical travel attire, and it really gave him an imposing figure. Audrey looked the same as always: like she had sat on a cactus and I was somehow responsible for it.

-What do you want?- She asked contemptuously.

I wanted to tell her that she didn't get to talk to me like that, after how she had attempted to spy on Argentea, but I thought it wasn't really worth it. She was Arthur's wife, after all, and I didn't want more arguments with him because of her.

-I'm sorry- I apologized instead-. I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I can come back later.

-You are not interrupting- Arthur replied in mild embarrassment, as if I had implied that something physical had been going on between them, which I didn't mean to-. Is everything alright?

-Yes. Very- I nodded-. I just wanted to talk to you for a moment. It won't take long.

-Sure, let's step out- he said, turning around to face his wife and gently touch her hand-. I will be right back.- He added.

Audrey just nodded, saying nothing, her piercing stare fixed on me as we left.

-What's up?- Arthur asked when the door closed.

-Well… I…- I hesitated, still feeling a bit guilty for having bothered him- Have you... talked to Argentea?

-You mean since we came back?- He asked- No.

-Then maybe it should be her who told you, but…- I continued- She's becoming a Knight of the Rose, and the Commander is throwing a big party for her.

-Oh, good for her!- Arthur smiled, though I noticed a hint of sadness in his eyes. After having to give up on knighthood for health reasons, his cousin's achievements probably reminded him of his loss. I started to feel like discussing this with him was not a good idea, but I couldn't back away now.

-I want to make her a present to… uhm… thank her for all she does for us and… I don't know, commemorate this day, I guess.- I explained nervously. I wasn't even sure if that was the protocolary thing to do.

-What do you have in mind?- Arthur asked, giving me a curious stare.

-Well, I thought that she'd need new gauntlets to match her new armor- I explained, speaking faster than I should. I was blushing-. My experiment with Greta's cloak came out wonderfully, but I don't think I will be done in a week without help. So… I need your help in enchanting a pair of gauntlets for Argentea.

As I finished speaking, I gave Arthur a hopeful stare as I awaited an answer.

-Are you sure that she will be keeping the armor?- Arthur asked skeptically.- She did not seem to like it that much.

-I will convince her.- I replied confidently. I knew she was going to love it once all the Drakelands sigils had been replaced for Solamnic ones, and I'd make sure they would during our stay at Castle Eastwatch.

-You know she is not the kind to change her mind easily.- He warned me.

-I will convince her.- I repeated with a firmer voice.

-In that case, you can count me in- he replied with a gentle smile to erase his former skepticism-. My cousin will appreciate a practical gift.

If I knew her well, that would be the only kind of gift that she'd appreciate.

-Thank you so much- I said in all honesty. Arthur couldn't possibly know how much his help meant to me-. Can I abuse your good faith some more and ask you for something else?

-Of course.- He replied with a kind laugh.

-Could you teach me some protocol and manners for the celebration day as we work together?- I asked shyly.

-Sure- he said-. You are a fast learner, it shouldn't take us long.

Was that what he really thought about me? Coming from someone as well learned as Arthur, that was a big compliment. And I had never been good at taking compliments. I blushed again.

-It's easier to learn when you don't know a lot.- I replied humbly.

-Don't put yourself down like that- Arthur objected-. You already have quite good manners.

"For a wilder elf" I expected him to add, but he said nothing more. Two compliments in a row was actually too much for me to take. I just didn't know how to react, so I thought that it was time to end the conversation .

-T-thanks- I mumbled, pulling my hair nervously-, but I have already taken too much of your time. You should return with your family. When can we start working on the gauntlets?

-Tomorrow morning?- Arthur suggested, a bit confused by my sudden change of topic.- There is a nice scriptorium at the library, and it's always empty, if you wish to work there. Do you know how to get there?

-Yes.- I nodded. It was the place where his wife had taken me to interrogate me. It was not like I would easily forget it.

-I will see you there after breakfast, then.- He said, motioning to leave.

-Nice, thanks for everything!- I replied, leaving in the opposite direction. I couldn't help but notice that Arthur had seemed to assume that I would provide the gauntlets to enchant, which I hadn't, at any point, contradicted. Now I needed to find the perfect match for Argentea's armor before the next morning. Fortunately, Castle Eastwatch was home to fairly renowned smiths, and I counted on being able to find something good to start working with. With some luck and hard work, I hoped that Arthur and I managed to finish on time to give our present to Argentea during the celebration.


	102. KILEANNA

A week passed in the blink of an eye. Everyday I woke up early to meet Arthur and work on our present for Argentea. Then, after lunch, I spent a few hours with Nina, transferring the knowledge from some of the magic scrolls we had found in Yrax's lair to her so I could gain access to new spells. That already consumed most of my daytime, leaving me little free time to spend hanging around with Cat and the others. My sister had become really good friends with my aunt and Valinor, which made me feel happy for her after the disappointment with the last kagonesti elves we met. Unlike them, Reya and Valinor were nice to me and didn't seem to care about my oddities. I was just one more in the group. In a way, it made it harder for me to acknowledge that I had so little in common with them and that, no matter how hard I tried, I would always be a stranger among the kagonesti. Even Nadya seemed to fit better than me.

Indi had been making friends with everyone at the fortress until, after the first couple days, he told us he was going to spend a few days in Kalaman to speak to his contacts. He left through a magic portal in a tree, saying that he would meet us at the council. As for Argentea, she spent most of the day organizing her party and training obsessively, which didn't leave us much time to spend together. That summed up with the fact that Lord Nigel was usually around her, and I was reluctant to approach them while they were together. After what Argentea had told the Commander about us, I didn't want to look like I was trying to get in the middle of their relationship, so I tried to put myself aside. That was by day, because the nights were a different thing. Every night, while everyone was already sleeping, Argentea would sneak through my door, which I left conveniently unlocked, and snuggle by my side. I didn't know what to think about that but, every time I tried to ask her about the state of her relationship with Lord Nigel, she acted dismissively, telling me that they were not officially engaged yet or just shutting me up with a long, wet kiss. In the end, I learned not to ask and just enjoy the little time we could spend together.

After a week of not getting enough sleep, the day of the meeting arrived. I had already packed up my stuff the previous day, yet I spent most of the morning making sure that everything was in order. I had never been so nervous. There were going to be a lot of people gathered in the room, all expecting me to explain witchcraft and all the magic aspects of Irrisen, and I would have to admit that I barely knew anything. Why couldn't we just continue searching for Baba Yaga and beg her to snap her fingers and fix everything? Yes, it was probably a bad idea, but right now it sounded much better and safer than me having to speak in front of some of the most prominent figures in Krynn. I just wanted to hide under a rock and let everything pass, but I knew I had a responsibility.

I stepped out into the courtyard at noon to meet Arthur and Audrey, who were supposed to teleport us to Palanthas, and almost panicked when I saw so many people ready to come with us. I counted on all our group plus Lord Nigel on behalf of the Knights, and Valinor and Reya representing the Legion of Steel and the Kagonesti, respectively. I could understand why Lord Tharic Frostbane was there, as he was one of the heroes who defeated Gellidus and, likely, someone whose voice would be heard. I supposed that his wife came in representation of the Auxiliary, so I guessed it was alright. Tasha and Lara were both members of the Legion of Steel, and I supposed that they wanted to come because Valinor wasn't exactly good with words and he needed some backup. In the end, even if we were too many, it seemed like everyone had a good reason to come. Everyone but the minotaur. What was the reason for Zurgas to come? He wasn't a diplomat. He didn't even officially belong to the Legion of Steel. He was just Valinor's "brother", a brother who belonged to a race that was universally feared and despised, and who would cause disruption with his only presence. But I was not one to question the Commander's choices, so I said nothing. It worried me that, if we were to take so many people with us, would people from other factions and locations do the same? How many would we end up being?

I was still freaking out about the meeting when Audrey instructed us to stay together and hold hands so she and Arthur could use their magic on us. She sounded distant and distorted to me, as cold sweat ran down my back. I needed to calm down. I closed my eyes for a moment, as I heard Audrey and Arthur recite the words of the teleportation spell at unison. Their calm, monotonous voice was almost soothing. A mild sensation of vertigo ensued and, when I opened my eyes again, we were in an entirely different place.

We were obviously indoors, in a large, open hall and still, the midday sun shone brighter than in Castle Eastwatch's courtyard, its rays passing through the massive windows and reflecting on the neatly polished marble floor. The decoration was sober to the point that it made the place feel somewhat empty and increased the sensation of it being unnecessarily big for a single room.

-Welcome to the Uth Berner manor- Lord Nigel said warmly-. Please, make yourselves at home.

I was speechless. Was this a private home? My first thought had been that we were at the City Hall or something similar. Everything was so clean, and new, and shiny! And I wasn't the only one impressed. Everyone but the Solamnics were looking around in awe. My sister dropped her bag and ran to the nearest window.

-Wow!- She cried out- There isn't a single cloud in the sky! And the whole city shines like gold!

I followed her. Indeed, the sight from the window was impressive. Palanthas was full of ancient buildings that were already old when the Cataclysm shook Krynn, more than four hundred years ago. Alongside them, the newer buildings respected the style of the former, giving the whole city a cohesive look. Everything seemed to be made of white stone or marble and, like Cat said, the rooftops and statues reflected the summer's bright sun, shining like molten gold. In the horizon, embraced by towering mountains, I could see the open ocean in its turquoise immensity. I had never seen such a beautiful city.

-Lady Argentea- the voice of Lord Nigel addressing her interrupted my daydreaming-, I had thought of this hall to host the soiree after the banquet, if you are fine with it. 

-It is perfect.- Argentea replied, unamused. I couldn't help but remember her saying that these parties were nothing but an annoyance to her.

-The dining room is beyond those doors- the Commander added-, you can take a look if you wish. I am not sure whether the service is done in decorating, though.

-It will be fine- she said-. You seem to be far more experienced in this than I am.

Lord Nigel shook his head and smiled.

-I am not but, fortunately, I have real experts doing this for me. I could lift and move a table from one place to another, that's the most I would be able to contribute.

Argentea displayed the hint of a smile.

-I feel you.- She said.

-I am going to see how the preparations are going and look for someone to guide you to your chambers.- Lord Nigel said, this time addressing everyone in the room as he headed to the double doors leading to the dining room.

-Are we going to stay here?- Cat whispered at me in awe- This place is a palace!

I nodded absent-mindedly, as I watched Argentea follow Nigel into the nearby room. Should we go after them or wait? I looked to the others for an answer but nearly everyone seemed as confused as me. Most of us weren't knights nor noblemen and the most subtle aspects of protocol escaped us, so we ended up just imitating what the other Solamnics did. Neither the Strongshields nor the Frostbanes were going after Nigel and Argentea, so neither did we. I must say that, raw jealousy aside, I was rather curious about the dining room. How large was it? How many people was it ready to host? It was probably best for me not to know, but I really wanted to. The fact that everyone who got close enough to peer inside seemed fairly impressed only made me more curious but, when I had almost decided to go take a look, Argentea and Nigel had returned, along with a couple servants. The Commander ordered them to take us to our chambers and help us unpack, so we were led upstairs while Nigel and Argentea stayed behind, discussing something about who would sit where at the banquet. From what I managed to hear from the conversation, someone from the Malassenes didn't get along well with someone else from the Strongshields and they would consider a great offense to be placed too close, or something like that. I couldn't believe how many things had to be taken into account to plan a party. It seemed exhausting.

Being family with our host, the Strongshields and the Frostbanes already had their own chambers in the manor, but I didn't know what to expect for the rest of us. Would there be enough rooms for everyone? At this point, seeing how ridiculously big the house was, it wouldn't surprise me a lot if it did. This wasn't the case, though. Cat and I were told to share a room, and so were Valinor and Reya. The maid who accompanied us apologized, telling us that Lord Nigel was still waiting for more guests and they needed to reserve a place for them all. We were already occupying ten rooms, not counting the service. How many more did the house have? And how many people were yet to arrive?

Cat and I were led to a spacious room with a lofted ceiling and a wide window facing towards the mountains. We had two beds with white linen beddings, each with its bedside table, a desk and a chair, a large closet and a couple chests, all in lacquered oak.

-So this is how rich people live… Wow!- Cat cheered, throwing herself into the bed- Oooh, fluffy!

I laughed at my sister's spontaneity as I dropped my bag on the floor and sat on the bed, looking around. Everything looked so warm and welcoming. I only missed having an individual room so Argentea could visit me at night, I thought with a hint of naughtiness. Meanwhile, Nina had taken up flight and perched atop of the closet, looking at us with sleepy eyes. Knowing her, she would probably sleep until late afternoon, but I told myself to remember to leave the windows open when we left, just in case she didn't. We had not much time left to unpack before we had to go down for lunch, so I left everything in my bag and just lazily lay on my bed, looking out the window. All this stress was making me unusually tired, and surely the lack of sleep didn't help.

A few minutes later, my sister had already checked every corner in the room and every drawer, and was thinking of going on an exploratory trip all around the house. Fortunately, the maid that had shown us our room came to tell us that the lunch was ready and to follow her to the dining room. The one on the main floor was closed for tomorrow's event, she apologized, so we would have to use the smallest one on the first floor. She said it as if it was an imposition, but my sister and I were in awe that someone could have two dining rooms in a single home. In Cat's words, which made the maid snicker: "I never figured that Nigel would be so rich. He doesn't look like an asshole." Absentmindedly, I touched the necklace that Argentea had given us when we met. It was definitely expensive, and she had acted like it was some cheap trinket. How rich was she? And how come I had never thought of it? As we had lunch, I couldn't help but look at her, sitting at Lord Nigel's side, eating with her exquisite table manners, and think how far beyond my scope she was. I was trying to practice what I had learned, but I felt stupidly clumsy. I usually held the cutlery in my left hand, so I struggled to do it the right way. Meanwhile, Reya and Valinor grabbed pieces of meat with their bare hands, Zurgas slurped noisily while eating soup, and Tasha threw breadcrumbs at her friends. Even Naomi, who was a respected knight, didn't hesitate to speak with a full mouth and nibble from her husband's plate. I might be worrying too much.

After a long, satisfying meal, we killed the time before the meeting with some small talk at the table until Lord Nigel told us it was time to leave. My nervousness, which had gradually disappeared as the lunch progressed, returned, more intense than ever. As we crossed the city to get to the Hall of High Justice, where the meeting was going to take place, I found myself holding my sister's arm like one would cling to the mast of a sinking ship. Despite the magnificence of Palanthas, I can barely remember anything as we crossed the city, only that it was way too hot and I was sweating. My heavy clothes weren't the most sensible choice for the weather of the North, and not even the gentle breeze coming from the bay managed to ease my discomfort.

Arriving at the Hall of High Justice was relieving. Following the same style as most of the city, the facade was covered in large windows. Most of them faced west, though, keeping the great hall covered in shadows that gave it an eerie look, but also making it a rather fresh and comfortable place to stay. For what I knew, the Hall had been the base for the head of the Order of the Rose for years and, even if the seat was now empty, the Knights of Solamnia had allowed the council to take place there for logistical reasons. It had enough room to host a large audience and, unlike any of the other options, it was located in a city that both Arthur and Audrey knew well, allowing them to provide teleportation magic to the guests that required it.

When we entered the great hall, after the guards at the door let us in, it was already bursting with activity. There were knights everywhere, greeting each other effusively, gathering in small groups or just moving from here to there. The largest group caught my attention, as there seemed to be a polite tension between the people that formed it.

-Those are the High Clerist and the High Warrior- Lord Nigel said in a low voice, making sure that nobody but us could hear him-. They have had more than a few disagreements lately, so we must handle them with care if we wish to get them to cooperate.

Argentea grunted in response. "I hate politics." she seemed to be saying. I wasn't sure that I fully understood what was going on, but I supposed it was all about the faction mess that Lord Nigel had mentioned some days ago. I didn't want to be pessimistic, but I felt that all this internal rivalry would negatively affect our chances to get help against Irrisen. I hoped I was wrong.

It didn't take long for us to be noticed and, suddenly, we were surrounded by a large group of knights, all wanting to show their respects to Lord Tharic and Lord Nigel, heroes of the war against Gellidus. While Lord Nigel politely declined their attention and headed towards the leaders of the Order, I snuck away with my sister. Large crowds were definitely not for me. It was then when I noticed the three robed figures in the back of the room. Saying that they were keeping themselves away from the crowd would be a misstatement, though, as the Knights were the ones who did their best to stay away from them. Though I didn't know who the young woman in a pristine white robe was, I thought I recognized the red robed elderly woman and the black robed Silvanesti elf as Jenna of Palanthas and Dalamar the Dark respectively. I hadn't doubted that the heads of the Wizards of High Sorcery would show a personal interest in a whole new nation ruled by powerful spellcasters who practiced an uncategorized kind of magic. And, with all their knowledge and power, they might become even more valuable allies than the Knights of Solamnia, though their presence made me concerned for my own safety. So far, they didn't appear to have noticed me, their attention focused on the two newly arrived wizards, who had disengaged the larger group to go meet with them.

So focused I was in watching the wizards interact, worried by how Audrey's words about me might affect my wellbeing, that I didn't notice someone else approaching us.

-Alleycat!- A female voice greeted from behind, speaking Elven with the soft, modulated accent of the Silvanesti.- I didn't expect to find you here!

I turned around to see two elven women I hadn't noticed before. The one who had spoken was a platinum-haired Silvanesti lady dressed in a lavender dress that matched her eyes. She carried herself with the confidence and aplomb of a noblewoman. At her side, a Kagonesti woman with striking green eyes remained silent, observing us with the curiosity of a predator. In her ivory white dress that highlighted her tan skin and raven black hair, she rivaled her Silvanesti partner in elegance.

-Lily!- Cat cried out enthusiastically, running towards the Silvanesti woman. I followed her.

-Greetings- she said, giving me a gentle head inclination-. I am Liliana Kaslinth of House Royal.

-She's Kileanna. My sister.- Cat replied before I was able to recover from my surprise. Why was my sister friends with someone from Silvanesti's royal house?

-Shireen- the Kagonesti woman sharply introduced herself-, Protector of Queen Va'ardalia Silvanos.

Everything that Shireen had said sounded just wrong. The Silvanesti didn't have queens or kings. The only one I could think of was the Ghoul Queen, and it wasn't someone anyone would want to name themselves after. Plus, the surname "Silvanos" had been lost since times of the Third Dragon War and, even then, it was reserved for direct descendants of the first Silvanos, founder of Silvanesti. Nothing made sense.

-Queen Va'ardalia… Silvanos?- I asked, not being able to hide my incredulity.

-It is a long story.- Liliana sighed.

-To put it shortly- Shireen explained-, Va'ardalia was torn away from the arms of her mother, the last Silvanos, by her power-hungry father, who locked her away with magic to prevent her from claiming her inheritance as she grew up. But she is free now. She found out who she is, and she is fighting for her people to acknowledge what is rightfully hers.

-Which is proving to be a real challenge- Liliana added-. So far we have achieved limited success, as House Royal and the remaining members of the Synthal-Elish are not willing to give up on their privilege so easily. Who she is the daughter of isn't helping either.

-Who is she daughter of?- I asked. I thought I knew the answer, and I wasn't sure that I liked it.

-A forsaken queen and an usurper king.- Shireen replied, her eyes sparkling with rage as she spat the last word.

The Ghoul Queen. Sylvyana. The two envoys from Silvanesti were saying that Lord Nigel's beloved descended from the darkest elf in History. Could that be true?

-Nothing of that makes sense- Cat intervened. She had been listening attentively, with a big frown and a serious face-. Why put so much effort in preserving someone who might be a threat later? Why not just kill the baby?

-Boundaries- Shireen said abruptly-. Elves don't kill elves. He was foolish enough to have his Queen exiled instead of killed, so why expect him to kill his own, helpless child?

-Keeping her locked for eternity doesn't seem more merciful.- My sister objected.

-But it's easier to revert than death- Shireen replied with a humorless smile-. Like that, he could tell himself that he was sparing her. Bastard.

There was something disturbing about Shireen. Something about the way she carried herself, the way she spoke. As she got more and more carried away by the conversation, the melodic intonation of the Kagonesti was gradually taken over by a more neutral and sophisticated Silvanesti accent.

-Poor girl- my sister shook her head with compassion-. Parents like those make me glad to be an orphan.

I couldn't help but think of my own mother. Considering the kind of person she was, she had done me a favor by abandoning me. I could have grown up to be like Jadrenka, unable to trust, hurting the people I loved. Instead, Cat had given me a happy childhood and a good education, and I couldn't be grateful enough for it. In a way, Va'ardalia and I weren't so different: we both bore the sins of our parents and were judged for them. Being nothing but a servant, she had gained the help of the Knights of Solamnia and united all elves to reconquer Silvanesti from the hands of the minotaurs. But now that her royal blood had been revealed, some people would only see her as the daughter of the Ghoul Queen and disregard everything that she had achieved.

-Don't pity her- Shireen said-. She is loved and respected by elves of all races. And meanwhile, the child of Kith Kanan and the child of the Usurper are away, the quarter-blooded speaker of the Qualinesti is unable to exert strong leadership, and the traitors in the House Royal of the Silvanesti are exposing themselves with foolish attempts of murder. It's only a matter of time that Va'ardalia rises to her rightful position.

Cat rolled her eyes. She didn't seem like she had understood much or like she cared.

-Silvanesti politics.- She said dismissively.

-That sums it all- Liliana let a soft laugh out, yet her eyes remained serious. I could tell that Shireen's words had made her uncomfortable too-. What about you, Alleycat? How have you been doing? You never mentioned you had a sister.

-She never mentioned friends among royalty either.- I said teasingly.

-She's not royalty- Cat objected but, after looking at Liliana's fancy clothes and jewelry, she corrected herself-. Well, I didn't know she was. Just some snobbish Silvanesti priestess with an obsession for old ruins.

-That is… accurate- Liliana gave my sister a honest smile. She seemed to have found her remark funny-. As the second child of a minor noble family, I have the privilege of being able to dedicate my time to things I love, like archeology. I like to define myself as a scholar, rather than a noble.

She was free to define herself like she best wanted but, to me, she looked and acted like a noble, and there wasn't anything wrong with that. She was majestic.

-Uhm… Lady Liliana…- I hesitated- How did you and my sister meet, if I may ask?

-Just Liliana will do. I'm not a human "lady"- Liliana corrected me gently, as if she was teaching a child. Then she went on speaking, not giving me time to apologize for my absolute ignorance in Silvanesti etiquette-. Alleycat and I had a short encounter near the ruins of Baleph when I was there following the tracks of the Ghoul Queen.

Cristyne! Of course! We had traveled there after learning that many kagonesti had moved to the island escaping from Gellidus and his endless winter. My sister had been gone for several days, looking for the kagonesti settlement in the Fae Woods, where the ruins of Baleph were. When she had returned she was extremely disappointed and angry, but she had never been able to speak coherently about what had happened there. Now that I knew that the Ghoul Queen had made Baleph her base, corrupting the kagonesti, I figured out that it had something to do with her, even if it was already a few months since she had been defeated when we made it to the island.

-Blackwing, that bastard…- Cat protested, managing to mumble some intelligible words in the middle of her angry speech-... kill him if he wasn't already dead… thought he could manipulate me…

-Like Alleycat said- Liliana interrupted, looking at my sister in mild amusement-, after the defeat of the Ghoul Queen, some Kagonesti remained loyal to her, even after being released from the control of her alchemical drug, the  _ allomanya _ .

-I said what?- Cat raised an eyebrow in annoyment.- Alright, you can tell the story yourself if you wish.

-Please do.- I intervened. My sister had always been terrible at storytelling, more so when she got overwrought.

Liliana nodded in acknowledgment before continuing her story.

-Some of the Kagonesti cultists had gathered at Baleph, awaiting for the Ghoul Queen's return, performing foul cannibalistic rituals under the leadership of a shaman named Blackwing.

-I never saw them performing any "foul cannibalistic rituals"!- Cat protested, visibly offended.- I would have slit their throats open if they…

-I know, I know- Liliana calmed her. Shireen seemed to find the whole situation funny. I'd swear that she was about to burst into laughter-. They played with your emotions, with your necessity to belong. That's what cults do. You have nothing to be ashamed of.

-I'm not ashamed- Cat replied-, I'm angry. I would have put Kileanna in danger because of them. I trusted them!

-They were your people- Liliana said in a conciliatory tone-, and we were just strangers from Silvanesti, like the woman who had poisoned your people. You had reasons not to trust us.

-Yeah…- My sister didn't seem so convinced. Despite what she said, she did look ashamed.

-In the end, you fought alongside us to defeat the cultists- Liliana added-. There was no harm done.

-I have to admit that I didn't fully believe you until they tried to bite your pale Silvanesti ass.- Cat chuckled humorlessly.

Liliana smiled openly.

-Good luck on that, it was armor plated.

It was hard to imagine the Silvanesti noblewoman in a set of armor. She seemed too delicate to be a warrior but, then, Argentea hadn't stood out to me as a knight either when I first saw her.

-La… Liliana…- it was ridiculous how I had been unable to call Argentea a lady at first and now I had to bite my tongue not to do it with Liliana.- If I may ask you a question… Why are you so interested in the Ghoul Queen? Do you believe she will come back?

That was what worried me the most. We had enough megalomaniacal queens with Elvanna to add Sylvyana to the equation.

-Absolutely- Liliana replied in all seriousness. That was not what I expected to hear-. But getting ready for her return is neither my task, nor would I know where to begin. As a scholar, I am more interested in unveiling a part of History that has been erased from all records.

-Maybe you should speak to my aunt, Reya. She met the Ghoul Queen personally and she is… I looked around, but I didn't see her in the middle of the crowd-... somewhere around here.

-Oh, is she?- Shireen asked enthusiastically, looking out for her. They apparently knew each other, maybe through Va'ardalia. She and Reya had been good friends in the past.- I must greet her later.

-I will gladly talk to her- Liliana replied-, though I am more interested in the facts that led the Ghoul Queen to her fall than in who she is now. I firmly believe that History must not be forgotten.

-That sounds almost heretical, Liliana.- Shireen objected with a delighted smile.

For what I knew, the Silvanesti erased the names of dark elves from all their records and pretended they had never existed. Liliana's take must sound revolutionary in that context.

-I am a priestess of Astarin the Bard King, I don't know how researching a story can be heretical for me.- Liliana responded with a beatific voice, though her strange lavender eyes flashed in anger, giving her an almost devilish look.

-Until you research the wrong story and the best way to get you silenced becomes erasing YOU from the books- Shireen objected in an ominous tone-. But worry not, Liliana, you have served Queen Va'ardalia well, and she would never let that happen to you.

Was that a veiled threat? I could feel that Liliana took it as such, because for a moment it seemed like she had been slapped on the face, but what was the point of it? There was a moment of awkward silence as my sister and I gave each other an uncomfortable stare. It was obvious that the conversation was shifting towards Silvanesti politics that we didn't understand nor did we want to. Plus, Shireen kept making me feel more and more uncomfortable around her.

-Lady… uhm, sorry, Liliana- I stuttered-. Let me introduce you to my aunt. She will be pleased to speak to you.

I didn't know if that was actually right, but it seemed like the best way to get out of the conversation without seeming impolite.

-Oh, wonderful!- She replied with a bit more enthusiasm that she should. I could tell that she didn't like being around Shireen that much either.

Finding Reya wasn't hard. Despite her short height that made her easy to miss between all the towering humans in the room, her voice had a quality that made it stand out against other voices even when she was not shouting. As we approached, she paid no attention to me, my sister, or Liliana. She only had eyes for Shireen.

-What are YOU doing here?- She asked her as we approached. Now she was shouting, and she made some heads turn around to see what was going on. The stare in Reya's eyes was revealing. There was anger in them, but also something subtler: fear?

-Queen Va'ardalia sent me- Shireen explained with a calm smile-. She can't attend personally, with all that's going on in Silvanesti.

-Why you?- My aunt asked defensively.

-I'm her person of trust.- Shireen replied, savoring each syllable.

-She is only here as my protector, even though I brought my own retinue.- Liliana objected, trying to dissimulate her annoyance. Judging for the flash of anger in Shireen's eyes as she spoke, I could tell it hadn't been a wise remark.

-It seems like you two have a story in common, don't you?- Cat asked Reya, most likely defusing a volatile situation.

-We met in Baleph- Shireen explained-. Those were dark times. I think I remind her of all the terrible things she did.

That last remark seemed completely uncalled for, which upset me. My sister clenched her fists, making me think that she was even more tired of Shireen's pretentious face than I was.

-The things that I did?- Reya let a dry, incredulous laugh out.- You must be kidding me.

The only reply Reya got was a wide, nearly beatific smile.

-Nevermind, I'm not playing your game- she sighed-. How's Va'ardalia?

-Mostly the same.- She replied in an apparently neutral tone, but I couldn't help but notice a shared glance of concern between the two kagonesti. Again, I had no clue of what was going on.

-I hope you're taking good care of her- Reya said. Her voice had become much friendlier but still evidenced a hint of mistrust.

-I am her protector- Shireen replied proudly-. I would never let anything happen to her.

-They already tried to kill her before.- Reya said in concern.

-And we made sure they wouldn't try again.- Shireen objected.

I sighed. The Knights of Solamnia were divided, and the elves didn't look any better, with the aggravating factor that the ones who were attending the meeting didn't even seem to like each other. How could we expect to get any help against Irrisen when everyone seemed to be immersed in their own problems? All I knew was that all those politics and infighting were giving me a headache and I needed out of such a fruitless conversation.

I looked around. The Wizards were gone from their corner and they seemed to be nowhere in the room. Where had they gone? The only remaining wizard was a young Silvanesti lady in an ornate white robe next to Valinor and Zurgas. The two elves were speaking amicably while trying to stay away from the crowd in a way that seemed too relatable to me. I thought about approaching them and asking the young wizard about the location of her peers, but the idea of getting caught in the political affairs of the Silvanesti again put me off. So far, getting a calm corner of our own and letting time pass until the meeting began seemed like the best idea. I pulled my sister's arm to leave, now that Reya and Shireen seemed immersed in a conversation and they were unlikely to miss us. As we left, only Liliana seemed to notice us, in fact, and bid us farewell with a gentle inclination of her head.

I had already found a calm spot for my sister and I when she started waving ostensibly and pulling my arm.

-Indi!- She cried out loud- Indi is back!

I looked around, but I was unable to discern him in the middle of the crowd until he approached us. He looked fantastic in his sea green priestly robes, and it was evident that he had used some of his time in Kalaman in getting his hair cut. He looked… respectable. By his side, a woman in her forties, nearly as tall as him, also walked towards us confidently. She wore a simple yet elegant green dress that made her red coral jewelry stand out even more, especially the large medallion in the semblance of a turtle shell, similar to the one Indi wore. Her hair was sprinkled with a few streaks of white like foam on a dark sea but, otherwise, it looked a lot like Indi's, and the resemblance didn't end there. One didn't need to be very clever to figure out that they were mother and son. The only thing that was strikingly different between them was the color of their eyes: while Indi's were deep blue, her mother's had a cloudy green hue.

-Hey!- Indi greeted cheerfully.- How is it going?

-Doing fine!- Cat replied energetically.- The others are… somewhere around.

-Yeah, I saw Argentea- Indi replied with a grin-, but she was surrounded by guys in huge armors, and I feared that she would send them all on me if she saw me dressed like this. This is Jade, by the way, High Priestess of Zeboim in Kalaman.

The tall woman nodded in salutation.

-Pleased to meet you- She said with a deep, warm voice and a charming smile. Then she looked at me with unhidden interest-. Are you the pretty redhead Indigo told me about?

Cat chuckled while  **Indigo** and I didn't know where to hide with embarrassment.

-Yeah, one of them.- Indi replied with a pretended carefree attitude while he directed a killer stare to his mother.

-Indigo?- Cat laughed- Is that what "Indi" is short for?

-Say it louder, you haven't been heard in Irrisen yet.- Indi protested.

-Why? It is great!- Cat celebrated.- Most humans have stupid names without a meaning, like Nadya or… Arthur. Indigo is a beautiful color, the color of your eyes.

-Thanks.- Jade said, obviously pleased. Now I couldn't get over the fact that she might have been named after the color of her eyes too. Was it a family tradition or something?

-I know what an alley cat is- Indi said in curiosity-, but I never thought a kileanna was a thing.

-It's a flower- my sister explained cheerfully, proud of her naming skills-. A rare tiny red flower from the woods of Ergoth. I am not sure how it translates to Common, though.

-It doesn't matter.- I observed, a bit nervous. I was perfectly fine with my name not being translated and I didn't want people to start calling me names like Little Flower. Indi was the kind of person who would definitely do that.

After the introductions, we moved to the side of the room and continued talking, waiting until the council started. I was unsure whether we were still waiting for something or someone, but it still took a while. Jade was a pleasant company, witty and sharp but overall nice and friendly in a way people wouldn't expect from a servant of Evil. I supposed that was something Indi had inherited from her.

After roughly ten minutes, a large door opened, and the five missing wizards came out from it. From my position, I could only see darkness coming out from the room, despite my eyes being perfectly able to see in the dark. Magic.

-The office has been protected from any interference, so we can be sure we are not being spied on- Audrey announced with a powerful voice. I knew we could trust her on this: she sure knew a lot about spying-. The council can begin.


	103. KILEANNA

Audrey's announcement that the place had been protected with magic to make the council safer ironically made people feel unsafe and wary to enter. There was confusion, hesitation, and a wave of voices of protest, until Lord Nigel stepped forward and headed into the office naturally. The other Solamnic leaders followed him, trying not to show their concern, more so when Lord Nigel seemed to disappear through the curtain of darkness as soon as he crossed the door.

The delegation from Silvanesti was next. The diplomat, the protector, and the white robe crossed the veil of shadows decidedly, which prompted more people to follow. To my relief, I noticed that many stayed behind, leaving only the most prominent attendants to participate. As I waited for the flow of people to decrease to enter, I managed to count roughly twenty people, which was quite a few more than I would be comfortable with. But I had already assisted one of these meetings in Triaxus, hadn't I? This didn't have to be different and, still, I couldn't help but feel terrified.

After taking a long breath, I started heading to the door alongside my sister, when I heard loud voices outside the Hall and, suddenly, a group of people broke in hurriedly. A middle-aged woman in armor seemed to be the leader, but the one who stood out the most was a tall and slender copper-scaled draconian that made all the remaining people in the hall turn around and pull their weapons out. Like minotaurs, draconians were widely mistrusted around Krynn. Created by foul magic that corrupted the unborn embryos of dragons of light, draconians had become one of the major tools of destruction of the armies of darkness during the War of the Lance. Since then, they had become a free race, but the atrocities from the past were far from being forgotten.

-Centurion Gibrana Rentir, Legion of Steel- the leading woman introduced herself, tapping the eight pointed star carved on her breastplate. She didn't seem intimidated by the hostile welcome-. Sorry for the delay, but the city watch wasn't very nice to us and we didn't want to cause a diplomatic conflict.

Looking at the legionnaires, fully armed, wearing the sigils of an organization that wasn't necessarily an ally to the Knights of Solamnia and, on the top of it, in the company of a member of one of the most vilified races in Krynn, I didn't wonder why they would be stopped by the city watch or make the knights in the room uncomfortable.

-Enkiz! Gibrana!- like me, Valinor had been waiting for people to stop crowding at the door to enter the office, and now he was approaching his fellow legionnaires. His minotaur "brother", Zurgas, followed him.

-Do you know them?- One of the Solamnic guards asked.

Valinor silently nodded.

-We are old friends- Gibrana explained proudly-. We liberated Throtl together.

-Alright. You can come in.- The Solamnic guard seemed unamused. Throtl was a land of goblins, mostly infertile and lacking any strategic resources. Freeing a bunch of goblins from an evil tyrant didn't seem like quite a deed, until you consider that said tyrant was an ancient red dragon who had his eyes set on Solamnia. Acknowledge it or not, the unimpressed knight and his order should be grateful to the Legion.

As the knights in the room relaxed their positions and sheathed their weapons, the Legion headed towards the office with Valinor leading the way. As they walked together, I heard them comment something about operations in Ergoth and making progress with Daltigoth, but I didn't manage to hear any further as Valinor, Gibrana, and the draconian (Enkiz?) crossed the shadowed door while the rest of the group stayed at the hall.

-Should we go in too?- My sister asked.

I sighed deeply.

-I guess.

-This is going to be long, boring, and useless.- she said, leaning her hand on my shoulder.

-Good luck.- Zurgas said with a low-pitched chuckle. Not belonging to the Steel Legion officially nor to any other group, he had the privilege of not participating in the meeting. I almost envied him.

-Thanks- I replied as if his words hadn't been ironic-. We'll need it.

My sister and I crossed the veil of darkness to enter the office and be greeted by the commotion of people speaking at the same time. The room had no windows and was barely lit, giving it an oppressive atmosphere that didn't get any better with people crowding it to the top of its capacity. Though Cat and I had seats saved for us between Nadya and Indi, the number of guests had been obviously miscalculated, forcing some of them to remain standing. Out of politeness, I offered my seat to Indi's mother before I sat down, but she graciously declined. Meanwhile, the High Warrior of the Knights of Solamnia seemed to be complaining to Lord Nigel about the unnecessary overrepresentation from the Legion of Steel.

-Five people?- He was asking incredulously.

-We're all necessary- Gibrana replied with a cocky smile-. I am here in representation of the High Elder. Lara is my assessor on diplomacy. Valinor is my expert in tracking, survival, and… uh… dragons. Enkiz is my consultant on magic, and Tasha… uh…

-History, Geography, and scenic arts- The half kender replied proudly-. I can do magic too.

The High Warrior shook his head in denial.

-With all due respect- the elderly woman in a red robe spoke in a soft yet firm voice-, I count up to eight people showing allegiance to the Knights of Solamnia. I don't think that criticizing the amount of representation each faction has is the hill you want to die on. If it is, though, and as there are no more and no less than six wizards here, Dalamar, Coryn and I are willing to remove ourselves from this meeting, if you wish.

The High Warrior went red with anger, but didn't say a word. Jenna was in control of the situation, leading the only organization that had a chance against the Winter Witches, and she knew it. As the High Warrior gave her a killing stare, she held his gaze in absolute calm.

From the corner of an eye, I could see Lord Nigel watching in mild despair, fearing that the council that he himself had convoked was falling into disarray before it had even started. I didn't envy his position, having to carry a meeting where many people were his superiors in rank or ego.

-Please, milords, miladies- he said, trying to hide his frustration behind a veil of politeness-. Let us get started.

-Go on.- The High Warrior acknowledged.

-Alright, go on- the High Clerist corroborated, in clear discomfort with his fellow knight taking the leading word-, though I don't know how comfortable I feel about servants of evil taking part in decision-making.

As he spoke, he looked at Dalamar the Dark first, and then at Indi and his mother.

-I don't know how comfortable I feel sharing a room with the people who sent a disbanding army of Dark Knights Kalaman's way and abandoned MY city down to its luck- Jade said in a cold, spiteful tone. The kind and approachable woman that I had met a while ago was fully gone, replaced by a fearsome avatar of her goddess' wrath-. But we have more important topics to discuss than who has the higher moral ground, Gabriel.

The High Clerist held Jade's stare for a moment, before nodding sternly to her in acknowledgement and turning around to face Lord Nigel.

-Commander, go on.

With an almost inaudible sigh, Lord Nigel stood up.

-First of all, I must thank you all for coming- he said with a deep voice that resonated in the room-. Ergoth hasn't fully recovered yet from the damage caused by Gellidus and yet we must face a new threat, not only to Ergoth, not only to the Knights of Solamnia, but to all Krynn. We have learned that a whole realm exists beyond the Icewall, a realm ruled by powerful spellcasters. And their queen has declared a war on Krynn.

-How is that?- Shireen frowned.

-They plan to bring an endless winter to Krynn, like Gellidus tried to do back in its day.- Lord Nigel explained.

Dalamar rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

-It cannot be a coincidence- he said-. Do we know if there is a link between them and the White Overlord?

-He was known to be willing to collaborate as long as he believed he was in charge- Shireen replied-, so that doesn't seem too far-fetched.

-Gellidus' consort, Glacisse, spoke about seeking refuge at the Icewall after her lair… uhm… erupted.- Lord Tharic intervened.

Hearing Glacisse's name made me shudder. As Gellidus' preferred consort, she had became painfully infamous in Ergoth for her sadic experiments in turning innocent people into brainwashed draconic abominations. The idea that she might be now collaborating with the Winter Witches of Irrisen was disturbing at best.

-Gellidus is dead- Gibrana objected-, so let's focus on the current threat. What do we actually know about them?

-Lady Argentea and her group have spent the last months working against the invasion and know our enemy better than anyone else- Lord Nigel replied-. Lady Argentea, if you would share your findings with us.

-Of course, Commander.- She replied energetically.

-We are HER group?- Indi whispered with an incredulous chuckle.

Argentea was in no position to tell Indi to shut up as usual, so I did it. She had already stood up to start speaking, looking confident and absolutely breathtaking in her new set of armor, which nearly appeared to be a different piece after being refitted and redecorated for her. 

-Irrisen, the realm we are speaking about- Argentea started speaking with a firm voice-, is a hostile land in every way. It is a land of cold, tyranny, oppression, and slavery. People live their lives in fear of being killed or worse, but there is nothing they can do, for the ruling class, the Winter Witches, hold powerful magic. The fey and other winter creatures also respond to them. It is not only our duty to stop them from bringing their nightmare to our lands, but also to free the innocent people of Irrisen from their grip.

I found myself holding my breath during Argentea's speech. I didn't know that she could be such a passionate speaker.

-So, if I am getting this right- the elderly leader or the Red Robes intervened-, these "Winter Witches" are planning to radically change the weather in Krynn to use it as an advantage on a subsequent invasion, right?

-Right.- Argentea replied firmly, though I could see in the way she clenched her fists that she was more nervous than she appeared to be.

-Do we know what kind of magic they are using for it?- Jenna continued asking.

-Portals- Argentea replied-. Magic portals.

-Alright- Jenna raised an eyebrow-. Can you elaborate?

I heard a low sigh come from Argentea's mouth. Magic wasn't her strong point.

-It works like a regular teleportation portal- I hesitatingly come to her assistance-, but…

-Could you please speak louder?- Dalamar asked.

I was so nervous that I had barely muttered my words. I tried again.

-It works like a teleportation portal, but it actively siphons enough cold, wind, and snow from their place of origin to be able to change the weather on their destination.

This time, I was rather satisfied with my explanation. I had been able to project my voice enough to be heard and I had only sounded like I was about to panic. I would call that a victory.

-Please, continue.- The leader of the Red Robes said kindly.

Maybe I shouldn't have opened my big mouth. Now all the wizards in the room had noticed me and everyone was staring at me with extreme interest. I took a deep breath and went on.

-T-the Winter Portals were created by Queen Elvanna and, for what we know, t-they remain closed so far and we ignore when they will open but, uh… Based on the minor one that was open in Southern Ergoth, which was the one that took us to Irrisen… we know that they are two way portals, and that they can only be crossed by creatures that are unaffected by extreme cold or who have powerful magic protections.

I had to pause to take another breath. All eyes were on me. I looked at my friends, asking for help, but all I got was a silent nod from Arthur and Argentea, like "don't worry, you are doing fine". Indi was just sitting with his legs crossed, leaning backwards as if on a sofa, watching in a completely relaxed attitude and, at that moment, I hated him for it.

-We found another portal in Triaxus, a frozen world- I finally resumed speaking-. It was actively… siphoning the weather, but it didn't seem to lead anywhere… yet. We know that Queen Elvanna was there, so it's safe to assume that it was one of her Winter Portals.

Of course, this only raised new questions. Where was Triaxus? Explaining that led to explaining how we had traveled to a distant world. Which in turn led to the Dancing Hut. And, finally, I spent a long time speaking and getting into the smallest details of our travels. In the end, I was so tired that I forgot to be nervous. For a moment, everyone listened so attentively, in perfect silence and calm, that I thought that they might be actually willing to collaborate. That didn't last long, though. As soon as I finished speaking, everyone was arguing over the most sensible course of action. Argentea was the one who most passionately advocated for a direct approach, sending a whole army of knights to take over Irrisen and overthrow the tyrant queen, but she didn't have many backers.

-We lost many of our most veteran knights in the war against Gellidus- the High Warrior spoke grimly-. Recently, I have sent ten thousand knights to Sanction at Lord Goddard's demand. Launching a war right now could be the end of the Knights of Solamnia. If we lose…

-Then we must not lose.- Argentea objected.

-Their magic is their biggest asset- Audrey intervened-. With the help of the High Sorcery, we should be able to counter that.

-You're wrong- Nadya had remained silent until that moment, so everybody looked at her like she had suddenly materialized from thin air-. Send an army to Irrisen, and they will be dead before they have the chance to meet a single Winter Witch. The very land is hostile, and you don't know how to survive in it.

-We can rely on magic to shield our people against cold.- Naomi suggested.

-How many people?- Nadya asked- A hundred? Even less? Can you win a war with less than a hundred men? Can magic shield you against an avalanche? Falling into a crevasse? People will be hostile too: you see yourselves as saviors, they will only see invaders.

-We need to work from inside- Gibrana said. Of course, the legionnaires of Steel had a reputation of doing that-. People won't rise against oppression because they think they cannot win. Let's teach them how to fight for themselves and they will fight alongside us.

By the way Nadya listened to Gibrana with wide open, hopeful eyes, I could tell that she greatly approved the idea. Lord Nigel, not so much.

-We are running against time- he said- and your strategy, my lady, doesn't sound feasible in the short term.

-Then we must get to work immediately- Gibrana objected, with a silent nod from some of the other legionnaires-. Maybe we don't have time to start a full organized revolution, but we can make sure that a foreign army is better tolerated and gain some useful allies.

The Solamnics seemed widely horrorized by Gibrana's words, but Nadya was ecstatic.

-The Heralds of Summer have been working against the Winter Witches for years- she said-. Working together with them, we could get a good amount of locals to rise up and fight alongside us.

-Perfect!- Gibrana celebrated- We need to…

-Wait- Argentea interrupted with a disapproving tone-. Are you really considering rallying mobs against the Winter Witches? Sending commoners to die on our behalf?

-Some of those "commoners" have been training for years for this opportunity- Nadya responded fiercely-. They deserve to have a say in the fate of their country.

-Civils shouldn't be risking their lives in a war. They haven't been training from early childhood to acquire the skills and the mindset- Argentea replied vehemently-. We have.

-Neither have I, or Cat, or Kileanna- Nadya was growing increasingly angry-. Does that make us less than you?

I suspected that, no matter how Argentea replied, it wasn't going to please Nadya.

-Stop it already- I intervened-. Winter Witches. They are the enemy, remember?

-Lady Argentea is right, though- the High Clerist said-. We cannot start a war relying on rallying crowds, infiltrating spies… That is ignoble and improper of the Order of Solamnia.

-We cannot start a war, full stop- the High Warrior objected-. I'm not sending my men against a whole country when we don't have enough effectives to win, much less to keep any conquered territories.

-For the gods' sake, that's why we aren't alone here!- Naomi cried out in exasperation, causing everyone to stare at her in disbelief. As the spouse of one of the greatest war heroes alive and a knight herself, she wasn't expected to speak like that to her superiors.

-The Elven Nations are our historical allies- Lord Nigel resumed his younger sister's discourse in a much calmer and more conciliatory tone-. Today, we're gathering in this city thanks to them. And we worked together with the Legion of Steel in liberating Southern Ergoth. If we collaborate in this…

The High Warrior was already shaking his head negatively, but it was someone else who interrupted.

-The ogres from Daltigoth are still a threat- Reya said with a deep scowl, as if her own words hurt her deeply-. I can't leave the Kagonesti lands unprotected. I'm sorry, Nigel.

-And Silvanesti is still under reconstruction after the minotaur invasion- Liliana intervened in a grave tone-, the only help that we could…

-I thought we had been called here to warn us of a new global threat, not to enlist us in a suicidal war- Shireen protested, completely ignoring her Silvanesti partner-. There must be a better solution than throwing ourselves to an icy death. 

-That's not what you all might want to hear- Jade spoke calmly-, but to keep following Baba Yaga's tracks might be the most sensible option right now. Even if we don't free her, we might discover something new to use against Queen Elvanna.

From the corner of an eye, I saw Argentea silently shake her head. I could tell that she wasn't pleased by that option.

-That Dancing Hut is a very powerful artifact- Jenna objected-. We can't allow it to keep being used without further examination.

A loud cackle resounded against the walls. It was Indi.

- **You** can't allow it?- He said with a big, sarcastic smile.- We were the ones who asked you for help. With which authority can you tell us what to do?

-It is a matter of safety.- Dalamar replied calmly.

-I must agree with the wizards- the High Clerist said-. Until that hut is deemed safe by a group of different experts, further use of it should be explicitly forbidden.

-You can't do that!- I found myself crying out in despair. No sane person would ever consider the Dancing Hut safe. There was a quickly growing breach on its very core, and that wasn't even the biggest issue with it.

-We must learn everything we can about that hut, Baba Yaga, and the source of witch magic before taking a leap of faith into the unknown- Dalamar's face remained calm, but his eyes remained fixed on me in a somewhat predatory way. He leaned his elbows on the table to get closer to me-. You mentioned some special connection to the Hut.

I felt cold sweat running down my spine. I immediately regretted opening my mouth.

-Baba Yaga's Mark.- I mumbled.

-And your magic is the same of the witches from Irrisen- he said, unblinking-. There is so much that we could learn from you.

Those last words didn't sound flattering to me at all. Quite the contrary, they made me feel like he would gladly eviscerate me if he could learn something new from it.

-I will share everything I know, if that helps.- I replied, trying to be seen as an ally, not an oddity to dissect.

-I must say that she doesn't seem to have a great understanding of her own magic- Arthur intervened. I knew he was trying to help me, but I wasn't sure that painting me as an irresponsible spellcaster would be the help I needed-. I have observed her for a few weeks, and I believe I can shed some light about how witchcraft works.

-Maybe- the leader of the Black Robes replied dismissively-, but I feel that the key here is the Mark. It is a direct link to Baba Yaga and, through her, to all her progeny.

-What are you suggesting, Dalamar?- Jenna asked, raising an eyebrow with what could be curiosity or concern.

-Nothing, really- the black robed wizard replied-. We must study it exhaustively before jumping to conclusions. A few weeks at the Tower of High sorcery…

-That is not possible!- I protested, terrified. I feared that if I agreed to go with them I might not come back. In the best case scenario, I would be forced to pass their Test and join them. In the worst… I didn't even want to think of it.- I am the only one who can operate the Hut. I'm necessary.

Dalamar rubbed his chin as he gave me an analytical stare.

-The Mark, not you- the black robed Silvanesti observed-. We could greatly benefit from transferring it to someone more… experienced.

I was paralyzed on my seat. Was the dark elf aware of what he was suggesting? Of course he must be. He was listening attentively when I spoke about the Black Rider and how he had to sacrifice his life to pass his Mark onto me. He had publicly suggested killing me.

-You mean transferring it to someone loyal to your Order?- Shireen replied with a dry, sarcastic laugh. Apparently, no one else had realized the implications of what Dalamar had said, or so I thought because, suddenly, Shireen's laugh froze and her eyes opened wide in surprise. Dalamar's face had gone pale. The seat on my right stood empty, as my sister now stood behind the dark elf with a kukri against his throat. There was a moment of quiet where no one dared to move or speak, until my sister said in a low, threatening voice:

-Don't you dare to put a single finger on my sister.

The wizard swallowed saliva.

-This is a misunderstanding- he said in absolute confidence, as if he had the full situation under control, but I couldn't help but notice that the color hadn't come back to his cheeks yet-. I have no ill intentions against your sister.

-Good for you- Cat hissed, slowly taking the kukri away from his throat and back to its sheathe-. Next time you won't see me coming either.

-Can we all please calm down and get back on topic?- The High Clerist said nervously.- Yes, we could benefit from getting more information. Yes, the lack of experience of Lady Argentea's group is concerning. But we must focus on finding solutions instead of fighting.

Argentea stood up in anger, ready to object to the Solamnic leader's words, but the High Warrior responded first.

-Sending a group of experienced fighters with the Hut to find Baba Yaga and her daughter seems like the best option so far. That would allow us to get rid of them and buy some time until we are ready to march over Irrisen.

-I can personally recommend a handful of war clerics for this task.- The High Clerist replied calmly.

-You can't leave us out! I'm the one with the Mark!- I cried out, but my voice was lost in the sudden uproar. Everybody was demanding to take part.

-Silence! Silence!- Argentea's powerful voice rose among the others after a moment of chaos. She was evidently angry.- My group has continuously demonstrated that we are prepared for this task. Assigning it to someone else now would be an offense.

-They have been performing admirably so far.- Lord Nigel confirmed in a conciliatory tone.

-And we work well together- Arthur added-. A new group would not be as cohesive as we are.

"But they would have unquestionable loyalty towards the ones who designated them." I thought. This was nothing but a political decision. They didn't trust us to make the right choices. Fortunately, we had allies who defended our right to continue our mission: Lord Nigel, Reya, the Legion of Steel and, surprisingly, the Silvanesti (Shireen seemed more interested in studying the Dancing Hut than in the mission itself).

There was a long, tiring discussion where we didn't seem to have a say in our own fates and, finally, they came to a conclusion: carrying on with the mission was the best and only choice right now, and the most prepared group should be designed for it. We found ourselves needing to demonstrate our abilities in a duel against a party specifically chosen to replace us, as if we hadn't proved anything yet. 

We were outraged. Instead of backing us up, they were trying to put us aside. Like Indi publicly suggested, it was tempting to just ignore them and carry on with our mission, but I knew this was important for Argentea and Arthur. I could see the disappointment in their eyes and I didn't want to make it worse. We would play by their rules.

The time was set for the duel: on the next morning, right after Argentea's knighting ceremony, we would have to prove our worth against a bunch of pretenders. Even after the meeting was dismissed, some of the leaders stayed to choose the members for the wannabe group while others demanded to be taken to the Dancing Hut to examine it. At that point, I was hoping that they would all end up crushed under its chicken legs though, of course, they wanted me to guide them there, and I knew I would do everything I could to protect them because I wasn't brave enough to tell them to screw up… and because tomorrow it was going to be Argentea's big day and I didn't want anything to ruin it. Arthur had promised to help me find an adequate dress for the celebration, but now I started to fear that, if we were replaced, there would not be much to celebrate.


	104. REYA

The gathering had been as useless as I had suspected, full of meaningless talk, discussing what we  **cannot** do instead of what we can, until we had finally come to the conclusion of leaving things as they were. And they said humans were eager to embrace change. Hah!

I left the meeting room with a splitting headache and the urge to split some heads to fight the feeling of powerlessness. I had to think of what was best for my people, and that wasn't getting them into another war. Not so soon. And still I felt guilty for turning my back on people who were asking for help. The damned meeting had gone like shit, and I couldn't help but feel that Dalindra would have handled it much better than me, but she had been away for months.

-This has been a waste of time- I said to Valinor and Tasha, feeling inexplicably exhausted-. Let's get out of here.

-It didn't go that bad- Lara replied, approaching us from behind and pointing at Gibrana. She and her draconian friend were talking to Nadya-. She said the Legion is going to send some agents to Irrisen immediately. Doing things the right way takes time.

"Time we don't have." I thought, but I didn't want to start that conversation again. The decisions had been made. Just let the topic die. I sighed.

-Just let's forget about that now!- Tasha said, reading my mind.- You all need to relax. And I know the perfect place for that.

I raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

-There's a stinky hole at the docks where I used to sing and dance for a hot meal whenever I came to Palanthas- Tasha continued talking-. The food is terrible but the booze is quite… unremarkable. Good mood, though, at least when I'm there.

Those were a lot of words for "hey, let's go have some drinks", but that was part of Tasha's charm.

-Sounds good to me.- I shrugged.

-Great!- Tasha cheered, running to the nearest group of knights. Knowing her, she was inviting anyone who she barely knew to come. It was going to be fun if she managed to drag a bunch of uptight knights into what she called a "stinky hole". Inviting some people didn't seem like such a bad idea, though. Seeing my little niece (who was actually half a head taller than me) and her sister in some bad companies suggested that they could use some saving. Aunt Reya to the rescue!

-Hey, girls- I said, interrupting a conversation they didn't look like they wanted to be a part of-, Tasha's taking us to some drinking place to chill out a bit. Wanna come?

Cat looked at me with big, hopeful eyes, silently pleading for me to get her and her sister out of there. Kileanna didn't look so excited, though.

-I have to lead them to the Dancing Hut first- she replied in an apologetical, somewhat scared voice-. But you should go, Cat. You'll have fun.

-I'm not leaving you alone with these people, especially with this guy.- Cat responded aggressively, pointing at the dark elf in a black robe.

-Don't worry, Cat- Arthur intervened with his typical measured tone-, I will make sure everything goes well, I promise.

-Go. I'll be fine.- Kileanna exhorted her sister, though she didn't look like she meant it.

Cat calmed down a bit, though I still saw concern in her eyes. And it wasn't unmotivated, I thought. Dalamar was a renowned selfish scumbag, and he wasn't the only apparent threat in the group. Audrey had been a real asshole to Kileanna lately, and they had reasons not to trust her but, despite her overall rudeness, I knew she was rather tame. Shireen had the potential to cause some trouble but, if I knew her well enough, she'd be more interested in learning about the Dancing Hut than anything else, so that was a problem for the future. There were also a couple Solamnics priests that I didn't know and that I identified as the biggest threat, given how the Knights had been trying to take over the whole operation, but at least Arthur was going to be there. He and Nigel seemed like the only remaining sensible knights right now. 

-She'll be in good hands.- I reassured Cat after my quick evaluation. 

As I spoke, I was thinking of the least remarkable person in the group, and also the one that I trusted the most: Lynessa. The young Silvanesti wizard had remained silent the whole time, making it easy to forget she was there. Had Lynn and I not been old friends, I might have not even noticed her. But we were, and I knew that she had a sharp mind and a heart in the right place. She might not be as extroverted and socially able as her older sister Va'ardalia, but I knew she was the right person for this. While Kileanna was trying to convince her sister to stay and have some fun, I approached Lynn subtly.

-Keep an eye on her- I whispered to her. Then, after a second thought, I corrected myself-. Keep an eye on them all.

-Done.- She replied with a stare of complicity.

-Good girl- I smiled-. How's your sister doing, by the way? I asked Shireen before, but she didn't say much.

Lynn approached me confidentially.

-My… sister- she said, hesitating to use the second word, as they had found quite recently that they weren't actually related by blood, and the Silvanesti had an unhealthy obsession with their lineage- ... Va'ardalia… She isn't doing any better- she whispered, trying not to be overheard-. That's why she didn't come. She can't risk a seizure in front of so many people.

I frowned. There had been a year and a half since Gellidus' defeat. How hadn't she recovered yet? She had burned herself before by overpassing her limits with magic, but she was always fine after a few days. This was different. Channeling the power of the dragon's necromantic skull totem had damaged her in ways I didn't quite fathom.

-Please, take care of her.- I said. This must be her darkest moment, both physically and emotionally, and it sucked that I couldn't be there for her. Responsibility is a bitch.

-I always do.- Lynn replied with a faint smile.

-We are leaving- Audrey announced, gesturing at Lynessa ostensibly-. Are you coming?

-Uh… yes.- She replied, looking at her and then at me. I could feel her struggle to find the right words to say goodbye without making it appear like she was leaving me in the lurch… As if I gave a damn about protocol.

-See you later.- I said, offering her a way out.

-Yes, see you later.- She said with a quick nod, turning around to join the other wizards. Only a couple steps further, Cat remained at her sister's side, still undecided on whether to follow her or not. As everyone stepped closer to Audrey so she could cast her traveling magic on them, I grabbed Cat by the shoulder. She didn't even protest much. She knew that her sister could handle herself, and that there was nothing for her at the Dancing Hut. She just needed to relax and forget about being a protective sister for just one afternoon.

We watched the group vanish into thin air and then returned with Valinor and the others. Thanks to Tasha, the party team had grown considerably. To the usual suspects (Valinor, Lara, Zurgas, and Tasha herself) we could add Nadya, Indi, and Naomi, the latter being the only knight of Solamnia who had taken the offer.

-Hey, didn't you convince Mr. Big to come?- I asked her, referring to her husband.- Shame.

I loved picking on Tharic. He still carried the mark of my teeth on his shoulder (which had been quite an athletic deed for me, considering how tall he was) and I never lost an opportunity to remind him.

-He said he was tired- Naomi shrugged-. But I need a day out without the kids around, so screw him.

I shook my head in disbelief. I still had a hard time seeing Naomi as a mother of two. The first time we met, she was a teenage town girl with a sharp tongue and a deep rooted hatred for the Knights of Solamnia. And now here she was, a Knight of the Sword, married to one of the greatest heroes of the Order and mother to a pair of children. Humans grew up and changed so fast.

When it was clear that no one else was coming, Tasha urged us to follow her. Getting out of the damned hall and breathing fresh air was a great relief and, as we walked the streets following our friend, I felt more and more revitalized. It was hard to believe how sick and tired I had that cursed meeting had made me feel.

As we got closer to the docks and away from the richest areas, the gilded look of the city started to peel off and the dirt and misery began to surface. The so-called "Jewel of Solamnia" was no different from every other human city I had been to. The docks, aside from being larger than others I had seen, were also unremarkable. There were ships, and there were people working on said ships. Nothing new in the world.

The tavern wasn't special either. Located on a side alley between a warehouse and an abandoned building, the sad wooden door that led inside was easy to miss, as the swinging sign that was supposed to mark it was gone. To be honest, I was pleasantly surprised when we came in: the place was twice as large as I had expected from the outside, and half as dirty as Tasha had suggested. It was nearly empty, as most sailors and dockers were still at work. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing, though. Valinor always went all quiet and shy in front of strangers.

While we were looking for a clean table that was large enough for the eight of us, Tasha walked decidedly towards the bar. Standing on the tip of her toes, she leaned her elbows on the counter to address the waiter.

-Hey, Greg- she greeted him like one would with an old friend-. We're not paying today, alright?

The bartender, a young human with missing front teeth, raised an eyebrow skeptically. I doubted that he had ever seen Tasha before.

-Then you can leave.- He replied grumpily.

Playfully, Tasha impulsed herself with her hands on the counter to nimbly climb atop of it.

-One free drink for every two customers we get to come in before dinner time, deal?- She proposed with a devilish smile on her cherub-like face.

The bartender counterattacked with a no-nonsense grin.

-Get this place full before dinner time and you get free drinks for the rest of the evening.

-Alright, but you have to give us some incentives to stay until then.- For someone who despised coin, Tasha could be a tough negotiator.

-You can also leave, if you don't like my conditions.- The bartender seemed to be getting tired of Tasha's game.

-Oh, come on, Greg!- She protested.

-Greg was my father.

Calling someone by their presumably dead parent's name wasn't probably the best way to get free drinks. Tasha knew, because I heard a low "oops" coming out from her mouth.

-I am terrible with faces.- She excused herself.

Fortunately, Lara was coming to the rescue. Approaching the bar with short, determined steps, she offered a steel piece to the bartender.

-I hope this pays for the first round- she said in her soft, silky voice-. Beer, please.

Not-Greg's expression softened as he grabbed the coin. 

-Right away, m'lady!- He replied with a full change in his attitude that revealed how much Tasha had gotten on his nerves. As he disappeared behind the bar to serve our drinks, the half-kender dedicated an exaggerated pout to Lara.

-Killjoy.- She grunted. For Tasha, the pleasure of enjoying a good drink was secondary to the fun of getting it for free.

-There's no joy in getting kicked out.- Lara replied with a triumphant grin.

-Hey, Mr. Gregson- Tasha said, ignoring Lara to pry below the counter from her privileged position atop of it-, our deal still stays, right?

-Whatever.- Not-Greg's uninterested voice replied from the other side.

-I'm gifting you a full place tonight.- She cheered.

I could see the skeptic stares from the other customers, who hadn't paid much attention to our atypical group. They must be thinking: "Who's this crazy little bitch?". Then she started singing one of her sticky songs full of double meanings that I didn't quite grasp. And suddenly everyone was clapping to the rhythm and singing along. Even Zurgas, who belonged to a race whose musical culture was limited to the drums of a slaver ship, was pounding on the table rhythmically. Lara was bringing the drinks from the counter but, even with full hands, she couldn't resist moving her hips to the music. This was Tasha's gift: I bet she could cheer up a funeral if she wanted.

It wasn't long until the customers started arriving, attracted by the revelry. The tavern wasn't full yet, but the owner had loosened up and invited us to a second round of drinks, even if it wasn't dinner time yet. We were chilling out at our table, enjoying Tasha's show, when  **they** stormed in through the door, like they owned the place. They were four, all sailors, judging for their clothes, but it was one of them who caught all the eyes. Her blueish-white mane flowed across her back down to her hips, and her athletic body was only covered by a blouse and a short sarong. It wasn't that which brought all the attention to her, though, but the fact that her skin was of a deep aqua tone except for the dark blue tattoos that she had all across her face and body. My first thought was that she was an aquatic elf of sorts, but she didn't look elven at all. I had never heard of anything like her.

The rest of the group was fully human, and looked way more normal despite the extravagance of their clothes. The blond one wore an ornate coat over a silk shirt and fine trousers. He almost looked like the prince in a kender tale. His companion, on the other side, wore a much simpler coat over a bare, tan chest. He was tall and slender, with his long, dark hair tied up in a low ponytail. The last one was a young woman with a fiery mane flowing under a worn out tricorne. She wore thigh high boots over slim fit leather trousers, with tattooed arms showing under her blouse.

-Look, Indi, a redhead.- I heard Nadya say in a low, sarcastic voice.

-I saw her before you did.- Indi replied with a grin. For some reason, this appeared to mildly upset Nadya. Whatever the joke was, I didn't get it.

The group walked towards the bar, clearly enjoying the attention they were getting. As they passed by, the redhead said aloud:

-Finally some damned fun in the most fucking boring place in Krynn!

That was received by a loud laugh by her blue-skinned partner, who had been staring at Tasha since she crossed the entry door. After she and the others ordered some spirits, she climbed up the counter where our friend was still singing and dancing and, without mediating a word, she joined her with a vibrant, crystalline voice. Everyone got silent in awe for a second before they resumed clapping and singing along, now even louder. Tasha was a good self-taught artist, but the blue lady belonged in a theater more than in a dirty tavern in the docks.

-Wow, you're good!- Tasha squealed when they were done with the song.

-Of course!- She replied cheerfully.- My mother is a mermaid, I got music in the blood!

-Oh, that explains it.- Tasha replied, as if mermaids were the most common thing in Krynn.

-Hey, Tiny, do you know this one?- The blue lady asked as she started singing another song with a rougher, more guttural voice. It still sounded amazing. Tasha seemed a bit lost at first, but she quickly caught on with the chorus. It was simple and catchy, with a worrying overuse of words like "mast" and "poop deck", and people seemed to love it. The rest of the blue lady's group didn't just sing along, but they also incited the crowd to clap, sing and dance. They were also rather decent singers, all but the redhead, who compensated her mediocre voice by being louder than anyone.

Meanwhile, we kept lounging at our table, sipping our drinks relaxedly and enjoying the show, when the two male sailors approached us, waiving their mugs above their heads and singing loudly.

-Don't wilder elves and minotaurs dance or sing?- The tall, dark haired man said as a greeting.

While Zurgas reply was a dry, surly "no", Cat stood up and looked at the sailor defiantly.

-We do whatever we want.- She said in a nearly threatening way. I could tell she was still tense from the previous meeting.

The tall man didn't seem offended at all, though. He let a good, hearty laugh out and, judging for the playful smirk on his face, he was ready to snap back with a witty reply, when someone called him by his name and completely disarmed him.

-Fox?- Lara asked, approaching the sailor with her eyes open wide in curiosity.- Is it you?

The man stared at her for a handful of seconds before showing recognition on his face.

-Nancy?- He asked hesitatingly.

-It's Lara now, but yes- She replied. Then, unable to hold back her excitement, she threw herself in his arms-. Gods, it's been so long! What happened with the Dark Knights?

-I'm officially a deserter.- He replied with a smirk.

-I'm so happy for you!- Lara cheered.- But what if they come for you?

Fox's grin grew bigger.

-They can come and take me at the Blood Sea.

At my back, I heard Zurgas protesting with a low grunt.

-Oh, guys, I'm sorry- Lara said, suddenly remembering we were still there-. This is Fox Clayton. We were neighbors in Neraka… until he joined the Dark Knights.

-I never "joined"- Fox frowned-. I was nine. I never had a choice. They took me in to ensure my father's good behavior.

-Yeah, terrible choice of words, sorry- Lara apologized-. So, aren't you introducing us to your friends?

The fancy blond man smiled.

-Ooh, seems like my invisibility spell is wearing out- he joked. Then he bowed exaggeratedly-. Darren Alistair, to serve.

-That one singing on the counter is our captain, Kiani- Fox said pointing at the blue lady-. The redhead, Sandara, is our first mate. And Darren… I'm not sure about what he does aside from looking good and banging middle aged women.

-I'm the ship's accountant, and you're jealous because my wife is hot.- Darren snapped back with a smile on his face.

-Yeah… Nope- Fox replied dismissively-. So, uh… Lara, right? What are you doing here, so far from home?

-Chilling out with some friends after a diplomatic mission for the Legion of Steel- Lara said-. What about you? This is not the Blood Sea.

-Oh, seriously?- Fox teased.- Nah, we came to sell some… stuff. The Blood Sea isn't exactly the richest place on Krynn, you know.

Zurgas grunted again, expressing his discomfort.

-Pirates.- He said dryly.

-What?- I asked.

-There are only two things at the Blood Sea- Zurgas replied-: minotaurs and pirates. And I fail to see any horns.

As far as I knew, there was really bad blood between the minotaurs and pirates. Sailing the same spaces, the pirate's most frequent victims were minotaur merchant vessels and slaver ships. Was Lara's childhood friend really a pirate, though? Or was Zurgas just being overzealous?

-They can't be pirates, Zurg- Naomi objected in a thoughtful attitude-. There is no way pirates could pass through port security… And in broad daylight, no less!

As Naomi spoke, the well groomed man called Darren extracted a handful of scrolls from a map case on his belt. They were written with elegant lettering.

-All our permits are in order, Miss Knightess- Darren replied, handing her the papers-. You can check them if you want.

Naomi grabbed the documents and took a look.

-Yeah… Seems fine.- She said. It was obvious she had no idea of what she must be searching for.

-It isn't like I couldn't forge something like that in a couple hours…- I heard Lara whisper.

-Maybe you shouldn't confess your criminal abilities in front of authority, Miss.- Darren intervened with a winning smile.

-Authority?- Naomi was confused.- Me?

Naomi's candid response made me laugh, but there was still a question left unanswered.

-So, are you pirates or not, then?- I asked directly, before someone shifted the topic again. Humans (and Tasha) did that a lot, and it stressed the Abyss out of me.

-Of course not!- Darren responded dismissively.

-Of course we are!- The blue lady jumped down from the counter effortlessly and approached us. Had she been listening as she sang or had my lack of indoor voice caught her attention?- I'm Kiani the Blue, captain of the infamous Mustakrakish. My crew and I are the terror of the Blood Sea.

I raised an eyebrow. They looked anything but terrible.

At the bar, Tasha had also stopped singing to join us, following Kiani. The crowd started booing at the sudden halt in the music.

-We'll be back in a minute!- The captain yelled.- Keep the party going!

Kiani's words were met by yet more booing. Like they were owed anything.

-Oh, shut the fuck up, you ungrateful pricks!- The fourth member of the group went on the crowd as she crossed the place to join the rest of her crew.- She said we'll be back!

Those were the kind of words that would start a tavern fight, but people weren't still drunk enough, and there were just a few lazy protests.

-Man, this town sucks- Sandara said as she borrowed a stool from a nearby table and took a seat-. So who's your new girlfriend, Fox?

-She's…- The bare-chested man began, though his crewmate was no longer paying attention to him. Her eyes were fixed on Indi.

-Ooh, a fellow priest!- She said, looking at the turtle shell pendant on his chest, very similar to the one that she herself was wearing. With a wide grin, she raised her mug in Indi's direction and, before emptying it with a deep, long gulp, she said:- Cheers!

-Cheers!- Indi replied, trying to imitate the first mate's deed. He was clearly not so used to drinking and, for a moment, I thought that he was about to choke. He didn't, but when he spoke again his voice was a little rough.- My father was a pirate, you know?- He said, trying to sound interesting.

-Really?- The captain asked enthusiastically.

-Well, my mother never confirmed it- Indi shrugged-, but everyone in Kalaman seems to believe it's true.

-Oh- Kiani seemed a bit disappointed by Indi's non-story-. Well, my mother was also a fearsome pirate. She sailed the Blood Sea when it was still a real danger, sunk minotaur ships, freed the slaves, and explored the underwater ruins of Ishtar, where she found an ancient shrine that turned her blue and gave her awesome powers of awesomeness that she passed onto her descendance.

-Wasn't she a mermaid?- Cat raised an eyebrow.

-Oh, that too.- Kiani responded dismissively. I couldn't tell whether she was serious or just teasing us. And it wasn't just me: everyone was staring at her in skepticism.

-So what?- The first mate asked confrontationally.- Mermaids can't be pirates? That's discrimination!

Cat shrugged.

-I've never known one.

I had the sensation that we were being part of a big joke we didn't know about. Sensing some discomfort among us, the captain quickly changed topics.

-So what's your story?- She asked us.- What are a minotaur, three wilder elves, a knight of Solamnia, a priest of the sea, Fox's childhood crush, a woman with pretty cool braids, and a half-kender doing in a tavern?

Said like that, it sounded like one of those unfunny jokes where three different people walk into a tavern. I almost expected Tasha to point that out, but she seemed too busy checking out that her messy hair didn't reveal the slightly pointy tip of her ears. Her kender ancestry had put her in trouble in the past, and she didn't feel safe with strangers noticing it.

-We are back from a diplomatic mission to save the world.- "Fox's childhood crush" replied. She had definitely noticed Tasha's discomfort, but it was likely that she thought that it was better for her not to bring it up.

-Ooh, heroes!- Kiani said playfully. I could tell that she hadn't taken the world-saving thing very seriously.- What is this time? The grandfather of all gods? Takhisis resurrected? More dragons?

-I wish it was dragons- Valinor said-. At least I would put my arrows to good use.

Since he had been left out of the last battle against Gellidus, he had been trying to prove himself worthy and had become one of the biggest experts in dragons that I knew. We had even defeated a great Red together but, no matter what we achieved, Gellidus was gone and wouldn't come back for him to slay.

-Someone's trying to bring an endless winter to Krynn… again.- Indi explained.

-That would have been my next guess.- Kiani replied.

-So how's diplomacy going to stop winter?- The first mate replied with a skeptic smirk. Put like that, it did actually sound ridiculous.

-It isn't.- Cat replied vehemently, and then proceeded to tell the whole story. And, Gods, she was terrible at it. She jumped back and forth and back again, and even with Indi and Nadya jumping in to clarify some things, the final result was… confusing at best. That led to everyone quickly losing interest, and Kiani cutting her off (of which we were all grateful) to tell us the story of her and her crew.

If we were to believe her, they had gone from being press-ganged into the crew of a pirate ship to leading a mutiny and taking over it, fighting goblin-octopii (whatever that is), winning a regatta during a perfect storm against their former captain, and retrieving ancient treasures from the lost civilization of Ishtar protected by four-armed fish-men, among other exciting adventures. What gave away the fact that she was exaggerating, if not outwardly lying, was the part where they boarded a small fleet of ghost ships (they were three on the first mention but went up to five later with no explanation) full of rotting dead. They had fought their way to the captain of the fleet, who was creatively described as the most disgusting bastard one could picture. He had "horrifying powers from beyond the grave" (Kiani's words) and all the crew of the Mustakrakish hesitated to attack him but Sandara, demonstrating her bravery, jumped over the undead monstrosity and tongue-kissed him. There was an interruption at this point, as the first mate objected to her captain's version and demanded her to "tell the story right".

-But that's what happened!- Kiani protested.

-It isn't!- Denied Sandara.

And they went like this for nearly a minute, until the first mate gave up and the captain retook the story right where she had left it as if nothing had happened. It all ended with the undead leader being defeated thanks to Sandara's distraction, and the ghost ships sinking quickly to the depths while the crew of the Mustakrakish rushed to loot their cargo before it was taken by the waves. That story reminded me of when we sailed into the Gale to go after Gellidus, so I took Kiani's place as a storyteller to explain how we had defeated the Frost overlord. And, like that, we spent the time until the late evening: telling stories, drinking, and singing naughty songs. At the end of the day, we had all become best friends forever, or at least until the effects of alcohol wore off.

-I wish tomorrow's party would be half as fun as this.- I remember complaining at some point.

-It's going to be a snore-fest.- Indi agreed.

Our comments instantly caught Kiani's interest.

-How come there's a party and we aren't invited? Of course it's going to be a bust if we're not in!

-Bah, it's not a  **real** party- Naomi explained-. My brother is hosting a banquet in his fiancée's honor. It's going to be something very formal.

-Ooh, gotcha!- Sandara replied with a sly smile.- No worries, you came to the right people! For a modest fee, you can purchase our services as professional entertainers.

-Professional?- Zurgas asked suspiciously.

-You've already seen a small portion of our talent- Kiani responded with a cocky attitude-. And you still haven't met the very talented musicians from my crew- looking at Naomi in the eyes, she spoke with a silky voice that didn't suit her at all-. Your future sister-in-law will have a soirée that she will never forget.

-Oh, I'm sure of that!- Indi burst laughing.

-My brother has already hired an orchestra or something like that.- Naomi objected.

-He hasn't even let me help- Tasha lamented-. I would have gotten him far better artists.

Kiani leaned a webbed hand on Tasha's shoulder.

-Well, now you can!

Tasha hinted a mischievous smile. She was considering it.

-Argentea's going to be pissed.- Nadya shook her head.

-It's just a little prank- Indi replied dismissively-. She will laugh about it later.

-Are we speaking of the same Argentea?- Nadya wasn't having it.

-Come on! Argentea isn't that serious!- Cat intervened.- She's been complaining the whooole week about how boring those celebrations are. She clearly meant us to do something about it.

-Oh, she definitely meant it- Kiani said in such a confident tone that one would think she actually knew what she was talking about-. See, I know how lawful you westerners are. How about signing a contract and making it all legal? Then everyone would be fine with it.

Maybe it was because I was a bit drunk, but I wasn't sure I followed that line of reasoning.

-It's not our party or our house- I observed-. That contract would be worth crap.

Before Kiani spoke, I already knew she had something in mind. There was something in her eyes that gave it away.

-Not if it comes from the host's sister herself.- She said, looking at Naomi.

-No!- Naomi was distracted looking at Lara and Fox (who seemed to be in their own parallel world where the rest of us didn't exist), but she was quickly dragged back to the main conversation by Kiani's mention.- I'm not sure that's a good idea. My brother has already everything planned and…

-It will be a surprise- Tasha interrupted-. Consider it our present.

-I'm not sure I can…- Naomi hesitated again.

-Then let's try- Kiani suggested-. Darren, can you take note?

-Sure.- The blond man produced an inkwell and a delicately crafted pen from one of his belt pouches.

-See, we're gonna write down the conditions, alright?- Kiani said, leaning her arm around Naomi's shoulders.- Don't like, don't sign. Easy enough, huh?

Naomi raised her brow in hesitation, looking around for our best judgment, but I wasn't sure I had any myself. Sure I'd rather have a fun party than a "snore-fest" (as Indi had so eloquently defined it), but it wasn't my party, and I barely knew Argentea at all. I shrugged. Cat, Indi, and Tasha seemed excited about the idea, especially Tasha. Valinor was indifferent. Zurgas and Nadya appeared to be somewhat reluctant, and Lara… well, it was like Lara wasn't even there. Naomi looked back at Kiani, still insecure.

-This is going to take a while- Sandara said, sharing a look of complicity with her captain-, I'm fetching another round of drinks for everyone.

-Bring something stronger than this watered down shit- Kiani replied with a wink-. We've got to celebrate that we're now in the same league as elegant people.- She added with a sarcastic smirk.

-That's a downgrade.- I think I heard Sandara mutter as she stood up and walked to the counter.

When she returned with the first batch of drinks, Darren had already set his writing stuff up. Kiani grabbed one of the drinks while she pushed another towards Naomi.

-To your brother and his pretty fiancée. Cheers!- She said, raising her mug towards Naomi and then emptying half of it in a single gulp.

-Cheers.- Naomi replied, inspecting the content of her mug before taking it to her lips. She opened her eyes in surprise, meaning the drink was especially strong or unusually delicious. As I grabbed one of the spare mugs and tasted it for myself, I found out it was neither. Naomi must be really out of shape when it came to drinking.

When Sandara came back with the second and last batch, the negotiations began, though calling them negotiations would be an overreach. It was more like a failed attempt to determine the role that our new friends would play at the party that quickly digressed into loosely related topics like Naomi's brother or etiquette in such events (which none of us particularly liked). Half an hour and a couple of drinks later, most of us had lost all interest and turned back into more enjoyable things. I was starting to think that they had forgotten about the performance, the contract, and all and that it might be for the better. Tasha had gotten back to singing and dancing, Zurgas and I ended in an arm wrestling competition for some reason I can't remember and we mostly left Naomi, Kiani and Darren down to their own business. Every now and then I saw Darren scribbling something on a piece of parchment, but I didn't pay much attention: Zurgas was a big boy with muscles on his muscles and I didn't want to lose to my partner's younger brother… even if Valinor didn't seem to actually care and cheered for the both of us indistinctly.

Ultimately, we gave the deal no real relevance until the end of the night. It was late evening and Nadya was pressuring Indi and Cat to go sleep a few hours to be fresh for the next day, so we all decided that it was better that we all got some rest. We effusively said goodbye to our new friends, and it was all fine until Kiani parted ways with a "see you tomorrow" in the distance. It was then when it hit us like a hammer.

-Did you sign that contract in the end?- Nadya asked, not without concern.

-Yes? I guess- Naomi replied in confusion. We were all at different degrees of drunk, but she seemed to be especially wasted-. I don't feel so good.

-So we have invited some pirates to Argentea's party- Nadya sighed-. Great.

Indi burst laughing so loud that he probably woke half of Palanthas up.

-So great.- He said with a mixture of amusement and concern.

-They're not pirates.- Naomi mumbled.

-They're not pirates!- Cat repeated.- I can't be the only one who noticed they were making up stuff the whole time. And, like Naomi said, they wouldn't have been allowed into Palanthas if they were pirates, right?

-Who cares?- Tasha still seemed to have energy left for the rest of the night and a couple days more.- They're a fun bunch. Tomorrow's party's going to be a blast.

-We should tell Argentea.- Nadya insisted.

What followed was a chaotic choir of protests from Tasha, Indi, and Cat. Though I was hesitant at first, I came to back them up. What harm could they do? If the "pirates" overstepped at any point, we could just kick them out. Nadya was being overzealous.

-Alright- she conceded at last-, have it your way. But I don't like this. At all.

-Someone's going to have to tell me what this is all about.- Lara's voice was barely audible with the cheers of the three instigators.

-You'll have to tell us more about this Fox guy who stole you for the whole night.- I replied with a playful tone.

-A friend- she responded naturally-. An old friend.

-Well, you're lucky- I said-. You're going to meet your friend back at tomorrow's party.

-What did you do?- She asked in amusement.- All I know is I saw the blond guy scribbling on the back of those absolutely-not-fake permits and now they're guests at tomorrow's party?

-Yeah, mostly that- I shrugged-. Ask Naomi if you want to know more.

-Maybe tomorrow- she said, looking at her. She seemed like she needed a good night of rest. Or two-. Let's go back home.

So we did, not before Tasha got us lost twice. When the service let us in, after knocking at the door for a while, everyone went straight to their rooms, exhausted, even Tasha. I didn't feel tired at all but, when I realized that Valinor was too sleepy for some late night sex, I guessed it was time to try and get some sleep too. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	105. KILEANNA

Yesterday had been exhausting, and I found myself lying in bed, trying to find the strength to start the day. At my side, Cat was still heavily asleep. I hadn't noticed when she came back in the night, but her clothes still smelled of alcohol. I just hoped she was fresh for the duel. I let her sleep some more while I took Nina outside to get my spells ready for the day.

As I tiptoed out of the room, I had another look at my dress for this evening, hanging from the locker's semi-open door. It was beautiful. Arthur had been most helpful, taking me to places where clothes cost as much as some magic items, and giving me sound advice on fashion choices until I had found the perfect dress. We had had some minor disagreements, as he was adamant on me wearing a beautiful white gown with tiny pearls embedded on the corset, but I didn't want to look like winter at Argentea's celebration. Instead, I went for a slightly simpler dress made in a super-soft and light fabric that made me want to touch it all day. It was also green like the first leaves of spring, which made me love it even more.

While we waited for some alterations to be made on my dress to fit me better (it had been designed with a human woman in mind and it showed), Arthur took me to a jewelry store in the marketplace to choose some accessories, but everything seemed too flashy and excessive. It all made me look like anyone but me. In the end, I just picked a simple silver circlet that perfectly matched the pendant that Argentea had given me. I needed nothing more.

In the end, Arthur and I had come back home rather late, so we had dinner and went straight to our rooms. I hadn't had a single thought about what my sister and the others might be doing, but now they worried me. When we met for breakfast everyone seemed to have a severe hangover, and I was unsure of their ability to perform well under those circumstances. Gladly, Naomi came to the rescue. After an unusually quiet breakfast full of long faces, she came to us, looking all fresh and ready despite also having gone out, and offered a revitalizing spell to anyone who needed it. I had never considered that healing magic could work against a hangover, but it apparently did and suddenly my friends sprung back to life. We did not have much time to engage in conversation, though, as it was almost time for Argentea's knighting ceremony.

I hadn't seen Argentea since the meeting in the Hall of High Justice the previous day. As Arthur had told me, she must stay awake the whole night in some sort of initiation rite to become a full fledged knight, which meant that Arthur and I were going to be the only ones who weren't sleep deprived. Not so good for overcoming a battle that could determine the future of our mission.

-How did it go?- My sister asked as we headed towards the Central Plaza, where Argentea's knighting ceremony and the following combat were going to take place.

-What?- I asked.

-Yesterday- she clarified-. At the Hut, you know.

I shrugged.

-Not bad, I guess- I replied before changing from Elven to Common so everyone in the group could understand me-. A lot of questions, some of which I couldn't answer, and the crack is growing even larger. Dalamar believes that it will reach its maximum size at some moment in the near future. He doesn't know what will happen then, but advises not to stay close to the Hut when the time is near.

-Where's the "not bad", then?- She asked.

I smiled.

-Well, it seems like the process doesn't accelerate with use, so he believes that we can use it for a couple weeks with minor risk.

-Alright…- She replied in a not very convinced tone.

-That's not much- Nadya intervened, evidently concerned-. We must find Baba Yaga as soon as possible.

-That's if we get to stay on the mission.- I sighed.

-That's done- Cat cheered-. What can a few random dudes do when we have fought much worse?

-Well said!- Indi agreed.

-Yeah.- I replied, faking a smile.

I wasn't sure that some of the best prepared people in Krynn, specifically chosen to replace us, could be called "a few random dudes", but I appreciated my sister's spirit.

-Hey, how did it go last night, by the way?- I asked.- Wild much?

-Oh, yeah.- Indi grinned.

-Tonight's going to be even better, though.- Cat added enthusiastically.

I was surprised by my sister's excitement towards Argentea's celebration, though I didn't think it was going to be her kind of party at all. I hoped she didn't end up too disappointed. Nadya didn't seem as excited as my sister and Indi, though. She seemed lost in her thoughts, as if she was ruminating on something. She had put all her hopes in Baba Yaga bringing her daughter back to life, so I supposed that she was just concerned about the limited time that the crack on the Hut was imposing on us. I couldn't blame her, it worried me too.

We had more immediate things at hand now, though. We were already arriving at the Central Plaza for Argentea's ceremony, and I had never seen such a busy place. All the paraphernalia that the Knights had gathered there suggested some sort of duel or tournament, and a lot of people had gathered to see what was going on. I feared that we would have to squeeze through the crowd to get to the front line but, to my surprise, they moved aside to let us pass. At first I thought it was because of Tharic and Naomi, but then I noticed they were looking at Arthur and Audrey as they moved away. Their white robes marked them as people to fear and stay away from.

The whole Plaza had been decorated with white roses and Solamnic banners, with a central ring delimited for the combat with a wooden fence festooned with festive ribbons. At the northernmost side, right in front of the governor's palace, there was a smaller fenced space with benches, where I supposed nobles and other important people got to be. I still couldn't see Argentea or Lord Nigel anywhere.

When we were close to the fence, a couple guards approached us and addressed Tharic, telling him to follow them. Arthur, Audrey, Naomi, and he were taken to the private area, while the rest of us weren't sure if we should follow them or not. Reya and Tasha said that staying in the crowd was better so they didn't have to behave, and most of the group seemed to be fine with it, so I stayed with them.

Without the protection that the fear for the wizards gave us, we were caught in a storm of pushes and jabs, and I didn't have the physical strength of my aunt, the agility of my sister or Zurgas' imposing presence to defend my position, so I ended up with a towering woman right in front of me blocking most of my line of sight. I just wanted Argentea to appear and this to end soon.

It still took it a few minutes though, until the crowd started to cheer and applaud and I supposed that something was happening. Standing on tiptoes, I managed to have a partial view of Argentea and a group of knights. She looked incredible in her pristine white armor, and showed no signs of having gotten no sleep. Lord Nigel was also there, as well as the High Warrior and the High Clerist. Being knighted in the presence of two Solamnic leaders must be a great honor, and I felt so happy for her that I forgot about my uncomfortable position for a moment and just enjoyed the view.

The ceremony itself was shorter than I expected. After a short discourse from Lord Nigel that, with all the noise and the distance, I barely managed to hear, Argentea knelt before him and the other leaders of the Order. In a calm yet powerful voice (finally something I could hear clearly), she recited an oath in the Solamnic language. Maybe I couldn't understand a word of what Argentea was saying, but the conviction as she spoke hit me right in the feels. I cheered and applauded loudly with the crowd as she stood up again, now officially the knight of Solamnia that she had always been.

And like that, the ceremony was over. Even if I was aware that austerity was one of the principles of the Order, I had expected something longer and more dramatic, especially given that Argentea had been directly admitted into the higher order within the Knights of Solamnia. She deserved more. The people around didn't seem disappointed, though. They had probably heard what was coming next, and that was what they had come for. Violence as a form of entertainment was quite usual among humans.

As the match was announced, the crowd went crazy. We were being called to the fighting ground but it was almost impossible to move among the rabble of crazed folks. When we reached the fence, everybody else was already waiting for us. Argentea and Arthur were there, and Naomi too, and also the High Warrior, together with other four people that I had never seen before. Our rivals. As we walked in, I made a quick examination of them. Three of them carried the sigils of the Order and the fourth wore a long, impractical red robe. Three knights and a wizard. The two younger knights, humans in their thirties, wore both chainmail armor and carried a bow and a quiver and a pair of twin swords respectively. The oldest, a wide-framed man in his late forties, wore full plate armor together with a heavy shield and a longsword. There was also a large medallion in the shape of a bison's head around his neck that identified him as a battle priest of Kiri-Jolith. The wizard, a young man in his twenties, was the youngest in the group, and his attire suggested that also the least experienced. His robes were too long, easy to trip on, and his spell pouch wasn't firmly secured to his belt, which could lead to accidental loss if everything went south. He might know a lot of spells, he might even be a skilled magic duelist, but I bet he had never been out on a field mission, and that worried me. We couldn't risk losing to a group that might be unfit to carry on with our duties. There was too much at stake.

The introductions began as soon as we reached the rest of the group, with the High Warrior loudly reciting the names of our adversaries. While he was doing so, Argentea approached us and asked in a low voice:

-Why didn't you stay in the private area?

-We didn't know if we were allowed there.- I replied shyly.

Argentea replied with a swift nod and adopted a firm pose again. Now that I saw her closer, she looked anything but fresh. The exhaustion of a whole night on watch reflected on her voice and face. I didn't even find any hint of pride or joy in her eyes, after her so long desired graduation as a knight. Instead, always a warrior first, she was discreetly studying our rivals from the corner of her eye.

-Are you good for the fight?- I asked her in whispers.- Do you need some recovery magic?

-I'm fine.- She muttered back.

I got back to paying attention when I heard Argentea's name come from the High Warrior's lips. They were introducing us. That was when I suddenly became conscious of the eyes of the crowd, all fixed on us, and I almost panicked. I could take any fight, as long as there weren't hundreds of eyes scrutinizing every move I took. My heart pounded wild, there was cold sweat rushing down my spine and I just wanted to run away, but the High Warrior was already announcing the rules for the match, and I had to force myself to listen.

Fortunately, the rules were simple enough. We must knock the rival team out to the last man or force them to surrender (which included abandoning the delimited area for any reason). Every spell, weapon or ability was allowed, which turned it into a potentially fatal fight. Even though Naomi was there to ensure that nobody died, accidents could happen, and we would be using lethal force. I could think of at least three different ways of using the rules to my advantage and defeat the rival team without spilling a single drop of blood, but I was sure that the Knights wouldn't appreciate it too much. Driving our rivals out of the ring with a fear spell, or mind-controlling them into surrendering would be surely considered an "unfair win", and winning wasn't our only goal. We wanted to earn the respect of those who didn't consider us to be fit for the mission, and that implied keeping my mind tricks to a minimum.

After the rules were made clear, we were told to pick our formation for the fight. We were six and they were only four, which meant that two of us had to be left out to keep things even. We were given a couple minutes to choose, but Argentea had it clear: She, Arthur, Nadya and I were the ones who had been fighting together more recently and, therefore, the most coordinated group. We were given a moment, while Cat and Indi were being led out, to define a general strategy for the match and prepare ourselves, and that was all we needed. After a quick interchange of words and a couple protective spells from Arthur, we were ready.

We took position in the center of the ring, each team ten steps away from the other, weapons in hand, and waited for the signal to start the fight. The wait almost seemed like an eternity but, as the High Warrior lifted his sword to the word of "fight", the time seemed to speed up. Arthur and I swiftly positioned ourselves a step behind Argentea, like she had instructed us, while Nadya rushed to take some distance. Meanwhile, our rivals weren't losing time with positioning, but quickly taking the offensive. They were confident in their abilities and it showed.

The archer was the fastest of them all. The High Warrior hadn't yet lowered his sword and there was already a swift arrow flying towards Arthur. Argentea was quick to intercept it with her shield, but not a second one, that glanced Arthur's arm.

-Leave that one to me!- The red robed wizard demanded, announcing his intentions in what could be a feint or a stupid move. We might never know, if everything went according to planned. I had been practicing my magic with Nina in our free time, learning how to make the best of some of my old tricks. It would be the first time that I put it into practice in a real battle but, if it worked, both the wizard and the archer would be out of the game for a while. I pointed a finger towards them, trying to focus my sight on both at the same time, and hissed: "good night". The bowman instantly fell to the ground, asleep, but the red robe resisted my influence and stood strong. I sighed in frustration: only one asleep and three of them ready to wake him up. It didn't look good.

-Go for her!- The oldest knight commanded. He and the one with two swords were already charging towards us, but Argentea hadn't moved a single muscle yet, letting them approach instead.

The knight with the twin swords moved faster than his heavily armored elder, trying to move past Argentea to reach me. I was only a step behind, but I trusted Argentea to protect me. Stepping to the side with flowing moves, she effortlessly blocked the charge and forced the knight to face her. Seeing his initial move frustrated, the dual-wielding man released his attack on her. He was fast and deadly, and though Argentea blocked some of his hits, he managed to deliver a couple nasty cuts to her arms and face. As blood spilled over the plaza's floor, the public cheered louder, threatening to break my concentration.

Argentea was quick to counter with a powerful blow from her new icy scimitar which, despite hitting him at the chest, where his chainmail offered protection, still managed to hit with enough force to make him recoil in pain. Almost at the same time, Nadya's arrows hit him in a row of amazingly precise shots, considering that Argentea and I were in the middle, hindering her aim. The crowd kept cheering. How could they celebrate bloodshed like that?

Impervious to all distractions, the older knight invoked Kiri-Jolith's aid in the middle of the charge, at the same time that the red robed wizard began to cast a spell. I didn't doubt that Arthur had a few counterspells ready for this fight, but targeting two spells in such a short time would be too much even for him. He'd have to prioritize. On one hand, there were ethereal energies materializing at my side in the shape of a shining sword, on the other, the air was heating to summon a powerful explosion of fire.

-Fireball!- I warned him, though he must have recognized the spell for sure.

I'd swear I saw the hint of a smile below Arthur's moustache before he made a precise gesture with his hand and spoke the arcane word for a counterspell. At the next instant, we were engulfed by flames. Had Arthur missed his spell? No, the ethereal sword wasn't there. He had just targeted the "wrong" spell. But was it really wrong? The flames persisted for an instant, painfully hot but perfectly bearable thanks to the protective spells Arthur had cast in advance. On the other hand, the fireball had caught the knight with the two swords, who screamed as his flesh burned.

-What in the Abyss, Wizard?- The wounded knight protested in evident pain.

-Your fault!- The red robe replied.- You got in the middle!

I smiled back at Arthur. Letting the fireball be cast had been a fine strategic move. It hadn't only caused our rivals more harm than it had done to us, but it had also made them lose concentration. They weren't fighting together as a group, and it showed. Not that they weren't a threat individually, of course. The wizard particularly worried me. Anyone who, in their zeal, didn't care about causing collateral damage, was someone capable of anything. Fortunately, I still had a weak grip on him from my previous attempt of putting him to sleep. It was quickly fading but, if I made a second try before it vanished, like Nina had been teaching me, I might be able to put him out of the fight for good. I concentrated to maintain my hold on him for a bit longer and, pointing towards him, uttered the word "sleep". This time, he obeyed and fell to the ground like a dead weight.

Now, assuming that they didn't wake up their sleeping teammates, we had only two rivals to worry about, and one of them was already wounded. The other one could act as a healer, but he was also a big man in heavy armor, so defeating his companion first seemed like a more sensible choice right now. There were no orders given, we all knew what to do. While Argentea kept blocking his way to prevent him from attacking anyone but her, Nadya released another flurry of arrows. Aiming to limbs to avoid hitting any vital points wasn't her usual, but she didn't seem to have any difficulty doing so, and it was equally effective. The wounded knight limped to the side, trying to use Argentea as a cover, but he met another formidable rival in her. While keeping an eye on the battle cleric, she attacked the wounded knight, who defended himself trying to land a blow or two on Argentea before being beaten unconscious. He was a skilled fighter who might have had a chance in one-on-one combat but, right now, he was at a clear disadvantage. While Argentea kept obstructing the cleric's path so he didn't get to assist his companion, Arthur remained aware to counter any spell that might turn the tide against us, even if that didn't seem much likely, with our rivals ignoring their fallen companions instead of waking them up. Plus, the younger knight remaining had lost a lot of blood and didn't seem like he would be able to fight for much longer. The older knight tried to draw Argentea's attention in order to protect his companion, but he wasn't as fast as her and, as she parried a blow from his sword, she used her shield to bash the other knight's face with such strength that I heard a sound like a cracking bone and the already debilitated man fell to the ground bleeding profusely from a broken nose. The crowd went crazy, crying for more blood and, above all voices, I heard my sister, loud and clear.

-Just one more left! You can do it! Go for his throat!- She cried out enthusiastically, and her last words completely put me off. She was really enjoying the bloodshed, wasn't she?

At her side, my aunt looked equally excited. As Nadya shot again, aiming for the unarmored places in the back of the cleric's legs, Reya howled something like: "Yes! Hunt him down!"

Now that there was only one enemy left, Argentea had also taken the offensive. While still making sure he wasn't able to hit Arthur or me, she attacked him with everything she had. In a desperate attempt to stop the beating, the cleric tried to take Argentea's blade from her hands with a precise hit from his sword, but he missed.

-Give up!- Argentea cried out at him.- You are over!

With a cry of frustration, the knight started a prayer to Kiri-Jolith, trying to heal himself enough to keep fighting but, with a magic word and a gesture, Arthur canceled the spell.

-Give up!- Argentea commanded again.

With defeat in his eyes, the cleric unwrapped the shield from his arm and threw it away, holding the sword with both hands. He knew he had lost but he wouldn't surrender. Instead, he was making sure that we ended it quickly by giving up on defense and risking everything in a last charge. Argentea and Nadya brought him down in a heartbeat, before he was able to cause any further harm. We had won. There were cheers and yells of disappointment all around us as the High Warrior called the combat over and I rushed to hug everyone in our team out of joy and relief. I could feel Audrey's eyes, observing me from the distance as I stretched Arthur in my arms, but I didn't care. Screw her if she couldn't deal with her husband and I being friends.

Meanwhile, Naomi entered the battlefield to provide some healing. She seemed particularly impressed by Nadya's shots to the limbs and commented that, without magic healing, the two wounded knights would have had to walk with a cane for the rest of their lives.

While I used some magic healing on us (even though only Argentea had actually significant wounds), our rivals were brought back to consciousness. They didn't even seem too affected by having lost. That was how much they cared.

-Do you know why you lost?- Argentea 

addressed the older knight, loud enough for the public to hear.

-Why?- The cleric asked with evident disgust. I bet that he wasn't pleased of being lectured by someone who was nearly thirty years younger than him.

-You are not a team. You are just four random people fighting together.- She said, her eyes fixed not on him, but on the High Warrior. He, the other Knights, and the High Sorcery had been the ones to impose this nonsense on us.

-You have demonstrated your skills- the High Warrior spoke, ignoring Argentea's words-. You have permission to continue your activities, under the Order's supervision, of course.

That made my blood boil. What had we demonstrated? That we knew how to fight? Was that the only important thing? And they were trying to make it look like they were doing us a favor by allowing us to carry on as usual, when we had come asking for their help? The whole situation made me so upset, but at least it was over. It wasn't worth making a scene when everything had solved in our favor. We'd probably have to report to Lord Nigel, but that wasn't too much of a problem, as he was on our side. After all, it hadn't been such a bad outcome.

-Thank you, your Highness.- Argentea replied in the most passive-aggressive tone. I could tell she wasn't happy either.

The crowd began to disperse as soon as they were sure that there was nothing else going on. Cat, Indi, and the others jumped into the ring to congratulate us and celebrate our win, but Argentea seemed totally exhausted. Now that the fight was over, she was really showing the signs of a night without sleep but, when Nadya suggested that she should take a nap, she replied:

-I will, later. I have to meet with my family- she said, pointing to the private zone-. They came to see my knighting.- She added in sheer pride and happiness.

-Alright then.- Nadya replied. Her voice sounded hesitating, like she was searching for the right words to say something, but Argentea didn't seem to notice and, with a quick salutation, she left. Arthur followed.

-What does protocol say about this?- Cat asked.- Do we go with her or not?

-No!- I replied with a high-pitched terrorized scream. I wasn't ready to meet Argentea's parents.

Cat shrugged as she gave me an intrigued smile.

-Where to, then?- She asked.

-To Lord Nigel's home, I guess.- I said. We have to get ready for the evening.

-Already?- Cat chuckled.- It's still early in the morning, Ki, and we're in a new town. Let's take a walk around until lunch time. You need to relax.

-I can show you a lot of interesting places.- Tasha offered enthusiastically.

-Nice!- Indi agreed.

I couldn't believe that they had been out most of the night and still had energy left for sightseeing. But my sister was right: I could use some time to relax and ease the mind before a massive celebration full of judgy strangers. And Palanthas was a beautiful city.


End file.
